Second Chance
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is betrothed to a miko with a dark side. When Sesshoumaru declares in front of the wedding party that he doesn’t love the miko, she curses him. Fast forward to 2003, when Kagome is driving home from work. She a
1. When Things Come Unglued

Disclaimer: This is the last time you'll see this in this fic. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. There, happy now?}

Second Chance

Chapter One: When Things Come Unglued

__

Feudal Era Japan

Sesshoumaru paced his chambers irritably, stopping ever once in a while to allow Jaken to adjust some small feature to his formal robes.

"My lord," Jaken squawked when Sesshoumaru 'accidentally' stepped on him. "I agree with you. The idea of you marrying a human is despicable, but you must do as Lord InuTaisho commands."

"I am aware of this Jaken," Sesshoumaru growled angrily. "It does not mean that I have to like it."

"But my Lord, it is for the good of the land," Jaken reasoned as he readjusted the golden sash to Sesshoumaru's gi. He then reached up and straightened a matching cord attached to Sesshoumaru's shoulder, mindful of the delicate red silk that made up the rest of the gi.

"After all, once you marry the human princess you'll be able to control her land as well."

"That I am aware of as well."

"Then you are aware that grumbling will get you no where," InuTaisho said as he stepped into the room. Jaken immediately prostrated himself on the floor at his feet. InuTaisho motioned for him to rise, then leveled his gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"Really Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised at you. After all, there is nothing you can do about it."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but flicked a piece of imaginary lint from his shoulder. InuTaisho sighed and shook his head. "Look Sesshoumaru, having a human woman can be quite…interesting. Human women are so spirited. You'll see after the mating ceremony."

"hum!" Sesshoumaru snorted lightly, then waved away the displeased look on his father's face. "I never said I would not marry the human. After all, it's the only way to become lord of the lands."

"That's right," InuTaisho said as he leaned against the door. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget that."

"Of course not Father," Sesshoumaru replied dryly. "How could I forget something that important? I'm not Inuyasha."

"Don't start!" InuTaisho demanded. He knocked Jaken to the side and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I don't want you two to fight today. It's to be a celebration!"

"I assure you, I'm not thinking about Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled. InuTaisho sighed and shook his head. "You know, you shouldn't hate Inuyasha. Or his mother. Neither could ever make me forget you-"

"I'll not say another word about him from now on," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Jaken gawked at him as InuTaisho blinked. He shrugged again and walked out of the room.

'Poor Sesshoumaru,' he thought as he walked down the hallway. 'He's so against this. I only hope things turn out better. He has yet to say anything about her scent. I hope she is pleasing to his senses, or else their union will not be a happy one.'

Sesshoumaru glanced at the door, then stepped off of the stool and brushed the pins out of his gi. "Don't worry my lord!" Jaken sputtered as he scampered to pick up the discarded pins. "All will be better once you and the wench mate."

"I'm not mating a human."

"WHAT?!" Jaken squeaked. He quickly backed away at the icy glare from Sesshoumaru as he crossed the room toward him. "Forgive me my lord!" Jaken said hurriedly, hoping to somehow soothe Sesshoumaru's anger. "It's just that you're father said-"

"I do not need reminding of what Father said," Sesshoumaru replied as he casually kicked Jaken into a nearby wall. "I remember, and he said nothing about mating a human. He just said marry one."

"O-of course my lord," Jaken sputtered as he righted himself. Sesshoumaru turned away as a trumpet blast resounded through the castle.

"Come Jaken. Let's get this over with," Sesshoumaru said dryly. Jaken nodded and scurried to open the door, waiting for Sesshoumaru to pass the threshold before running after him.

For a moment, all was silent in the chambers before one of the curtains shifted slightly against the wall. It flapped under an unseen force, then ceased to move. A little girl appeared in the middle of the floor, dressed in a purple cloak. Shock registered across her normally calm features as the memory of what she heard replayed over and over in her head.

'So he intends to shame her does he?' she told herself as she reached for the hood of the cloak. 'I'll just have to warn her first.' The girl pulled the hood over her head, disappearing again.

The door opened and shut, leaving the room empty once again.

On the other side of the castle, a group of handmaidens surrounded a pretty young woman standing on a stool. They fretted over the young woman's kimono, which was a pure white, and her long dark hair. An elderly woman sat in a nearby corner knitting, watching the commotion with amusement. A nearby door opened unnoticed, then closed just as quietly. A little girl appeared moments later, eliciting a shriek from everyone but the old woman.

"AH! Kaede!" the young woman shouted as her servants struggled to return they're hearts to their proper rhythms. "How many times have I told you about sneaking up on people in that cloak!"

"I'm sorry onee-chan," Kaede replied as she took off the cloak. "It won't happen again."

"Good," the young woman said as her servants returned to their fussing. "I don't want you to get into any trouble with that invisibility cloak. I only gave it to you because it would protect you."

"I know." Kaede bowed before her timidly. "It will keep offending youkai from seeing me, or finding my scent."

"And that's why you shouldn't play with it, especially here." The young woman reached down and patted Kaede's head. "If you were caught it would be considered an act of treason."

"But they don't have your good will in mind onee-chan!" Kaede cried, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The young woman sighed and dismissed the handmaidens, waiting until it was only herself, Kaede and the old woman left in the room.

"What is it?" the old woman asked, setting aside her knitting for another day. Kaede bowed again. "Forgive me again, but there is something you need to know onee-chan."

"What is it?" the young woman said, twirling around on top of the stool.

"It's about the inu youkai-"

"His name is Sesshoumaru," the young woman corrected. "And he is lord of this house and soon to be a part of your family."

"But that's the thing onee-chan!" Kaede cried as the young woman stepped down. "He hates humans!"

The young woman chuckled softly. "I know that. His dislike for humans is no secret. But that will change. After all, Lord InuTaisho was the exact same way."

"But onee-chan! He's only marrying you to get control of his father's land!"

"I'm sure that's the reason now, but when he sees me he'll change his mind."

"He said he won't mate you!"

The women in the room silenced as Kaede's words rang through the chamber. The young woman spoke finally, turning to Kaede and slowly crossing the room to her.

"That is not true. He knows that to not do so is to sully me in front of the youkai society. He would not do such a thing. His honor-"

"Don't you see!" Kaede shouted. "He has no honor! He wishes to make you a whor-"

Slap!

Kaede blinked as she lifted her head, tears stinging her eyes more than the blow to her cheek. She stared at her older sister as the old woman finally stood. She moved behind the young woman and pulled her away from Kaede. The young woman's eyes glowed a vivid purple.

"You WILL hold your tongue!" the young woman hissed as the old woman motioned for her to sit down. "From now on, you will not speak of him or to me unless its to wish me

well!"

Kaede did nothing to stop them as her tears finally slipped down her face. "But…"

"No BUTS! I mean it!"

Kaede nodded and dried her face on the edge of her cloak. 'If this is how its to be, then this is how it will be.' She bowed one last time, looking up with her normally happy face tear-stained and set.

"Alright then. I wish you luck Princess Kikyou. I really hope I'm wrong."

Another trumpet blast resounded through the castle. Kaede glanced at Kikyou, then at the old woman before walking toward the door. As she opened it, Kikyou shouted "If I hear of you using the cloak against Lord Sesshoumaru I'll take it from you and have you punished!"

"Of course princess," Kaede whispered as she walked out.

The old woman shook her head. "I do not think that was necessary," she told Kikyou as Kikyou glanced at herself in the mirror again. Kikyou brushed it off with a huff.

"Kaede is just jealous."

"She is but a child."

"Exactly. She doesn't have an idea what she's saying. I won't hear it." She sighed and sat down, smiling suddenly. "It's said that inu youkai know their life mates by their smell. Their soul mates smell different from any other being, like some kind of fruit or candy or something. When he smells me he'll love me, you'll see."

"But Princess Kaede has never lied before," the old woman reasoned.

"All the reason to start now," Kikyou countered as someone knocked on the door. The old woman rose slowly and opened it. On the other side stood a gentleman that favored Kikyou and Kaede greatly, in his mid forties.

"Hello, my daughter, soon to be the lady of the western lands!" he said as Kikyou hurried to him. She hugged him fiercely, holding her heavily made up face away from his expensive royal robes.

"Hello Father!" she cried. "Are you hear to wish me good luck?"

"I am. Also, have you seen your sister?"

Kikyou stiffened slightly at this. "I have."

The man nodded. 'So they've had a spat have they? I'll have to discuss this with Kaede. No doubt its because of her only sister marrying and moving away.'

"King Nephlyte," the old woman stated as another trumpet blast sounded. "We are expected. The ceremony is starting."

"Of course Nurse," he said as he escorted Kikyou out of the room. "Let's go, my lady."

"Oh Father," Kikyou giggled as they walked toward the great hall. 'Here we go,' she steadied herself as they walked down the hallway to the large double doors at the end. 'To start the rest of my long life with the most beautiful youkai in the world.'

Sesshoumaru watched as everyone milled around him and his new 'wife'. Some stopped to congratulate them, others merely bowed before them. 'Ug,' he mentally grimaced as Kikyou smiled up at him. 'She smells horrid. Like death and dirt. And all that make-up promises to crack her face.' The gruesome thought brought a smile to his lips, which Kikyou returned a thousand fold. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, then nearly cheered as InuTaishou approached him.

InuTaisho waited until everyone in the room became quiet, then motioned for Kikyou and Sesshoumaru to kneel before him.

"Today is a glorious day, for myself and for the new couple before us. Two powerful-"

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted, but kept his gaze lowered as he bit back an extremely uncharacteristic giggle.

"clans join forces, forever linked by blood and honor. Before us stand the new lady and lord of the western lands." InuTaisho placed his open palm on Sesshoumaru's forehead, chanting as a strange light engulfed them. Moments later InuTaisho released him and motioned for him and Kikyou to stand.

"Here before you stands your new lord!" InuTaisho pronounced as he held back Sesshoumaru's bangs, revealing the still smoking blue crescent on his forehead. "All hail Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The crowd cheered before them as power surged through Sesshoumaru's veins. He could feel the land accepting him, bonding him to it as his youki fed off the power.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to grin, knowing that it would scare the living daylights out of any human in the room. He stood stoic as Kikyou smiled up at him, adoration shining in her eyes.

"But what about princess Kikyou? She bears no mark," one of the humans in the audience shouted. InuTaisho waved off the guards that threatened to behead the speaker before answering him.

"The mark of the west will appear after she and your new lord mate."

"Then she shall never bear the mark."

The audience gasped as InuTaisho and Kikyou swiveled wide eyes toward Sesshoumaru.

"Excuse me?" InuTaisho said as Kikyou blinked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I refuse to mate this lowly creature."

"What is the meaning of this!" King Nephlyte demanded. "You said they would mate InuTaisho."

"You will not speak to my father with such familiarity, human!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"You owe us all an explanation Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho told him. Sesshoumaru quirked a regal brow. "I refuse for my heir to be some worthless hanyou, and I refuse to be mated to a filthy human."

The crowd gasped again as tears welled up in Kikyou's eyes. InuTaisho fumed, steam seeming to come from his ears as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You have to mate her Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, allowing the grin he fought to finally show through. "No, you said _marry_ a human and get the west not _mate_ a human. You see, I've fulfilled my part of the agreement and you have yours. I'm taiyoukai now, and I now rule."

Sesshoumaru turned to the crowd, his eyes glowing a fiery red as he started to growl. "From now on, any hanyou born in my kingdom without my permission will be swiftly terminated, along with its parents. Any and all hanyou are banned from producing with anything other than a full blooded youkai. To disobey is to die."

"You would-" Kikyou started, choking back a sob as Sesshoumaru turned to her. "You would make me but a mere harlot before the courts?"

"I would not touch you to make you so," Sesshoumaru growled lightly, his disgust for her evident in his eyes. Kikyou watched as he and InuTaisho argued, tears spilling down her face as his words tumbled round and round inside her mind.

She suddenly snapped…

Became angry…

And inhaled deeply before her eyes glowed purple.

"You lowly cur…" she growled softly, regaining Sesshoumaru's attention, along with earning the attention of everyone else in the crowd. "I am royalty in my land, and you dare insult me!"

"Learn your place wenc-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyou screamed as her ki exploded from her in a force of energy. Sesshoumaru stepped back, but refused to back down as Kikyou glared at him through purple-clouded irises.

"You MUTT! Do you dare believe you're better than I? Than my family? Than my _father_? How dare you! You think you're so high and mighty, so above the lowly human scum? I'll show you!"

Sesshoumaru moved to smack her, silence her in any way possible for her insolence when he found he couldn't move. He watched as Kikyou seemed to flame, her make-up and tear-stained kimono flaring around her as she pointed to him.

"I will make you lower than the humans you hate," she snarled as her finger glowed an angry black. "You, Lord Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the west and son of Lord InuTaisho, are nothing more than a dog!"

A sharp pain instantly shot through Sesshoumaru. He fell to his knees and all hell broke loose around him. He glared at Kikyou as she continued, her hate for him spilling from her form to her ki. "I will take your ability to speak and your youkai abilities except for your healing and your lifespan. You will suffer."

Sesshoumaru groaned as the world around him seemed to grow, until Kikyou towered above him. His legs shrunk, then bristled with white fur. He watched as the same became of his arms, then as his nose and mouth lengthened into a snout.

"What have you done?" InuTaishou shouted as guards grabbed Kikyou. "What have you done to my son?"

"He will remain this way," Kikyou shouted above the pandemonium. "Until he is no longer made of ice and snow. Until he learns to love another unconditionally. Until then, this is how he shall stay!"

"This is treason!" InuTaisho shouted as he grabbed King Nephlyte by the collar. "How dare you-"

"My lord!" one of the servants gasped before fainting away. InuTaisho glanced in Kikyou and Sesshoumaru's direction and nearly fainted himself.

At Kikyou's feet stood an albino collie the size of a Great Dane, with smudged markings on its cheeks and forehead.

InuTaisho blinked, then his eyes widened in realization as the dog growled at Kikyou. Kikyou struggled against the guards holding her, laughing her head off at the shock that registered on the dog's face.

"You brought a _miko_ into this house!" InuTaisho snarled, shaking King Nephlyte viciously before throwing him across the room. "Guards! Take any member of the house of Nephlyte to the dungeon! And bring anyone who can reverse this enchantment on my son!"

__

A week later…

InuTaisho stormed down the dungeon hallway, with Sesshoumaru padding along at his heel. During the week, every necromancer, miko and houshi in Japan tried to dispel Kikyou's curse to no avail. The only ray of light they received came from a wandering battaousai that stopped to pay homage to the house. His advice was to try to get Kikyou to remove the spell herself.

InuTaisho sighed, one of many in the past week as he glanced down at Sesshoumaru. 'I thought I raised him better than that,' he thought as one of the guards unlocked a door leading to the lower level. 'To defy me openly, even though he is now the ruling taiyoukai, was atrocious! But I cannot sit by and watch him live this existence.'

"Woof," Sesshoumaru barked. InuTaisho nodded. "I know you do not like the idea, but we have no other choice. Perhaps Kikyou is feeling generous enough to retract the spell."

"Woof," Sesshoumaru snorted, but followed close behind InuTaisho as they approached the last cell at the end of the hallway. Inside were Kikyou and King Nephlyte, huddled in one corner as their servants and handmaidens fretted like scared birds around them.

"Miko, come forth," InuTaisho commanded. Kikyou did so, but only after assuring her father that she would be safe. The kimono she wore but a week ago was filthy, covered with dirt and grime. She held her head proudly as she reached the cell door, gently grasping the bars.

"What is it? Come to torture us?" she asked. Sesshoumaru growled at her, his fur standing on end as he glared at her. Kikyou smiled and waved at him.

"Are you having trouble understanding him?" Kikyou jeered. InuTaisho held Sesshoumaru back, tugging on his tail as he bared his fangs at Kikyou.

"Do not test me," he warned. "Or your deaths will be cruel and painful. We were told you could do something about the curse. Do it and I'll let your family go."

"What of my daughter?" King Nephlyte demanded from the corner of the cell. InuTaisho nodded as Sesshoumaru growled, then raised his head.

"He is only willing to spare you and the rest of your clan. The miko must pay for her trespass."

King Nephlyte opened his mouth to protest, but Kikyou held up her hand. "No Father. I will do what I can, but do you give your word to release my family?"

InuTaisho stood by as Sesshoumaru nodded, his snowy head bobbing once as his promise.

"Good." Kikyou reached through the cell bars and ran her hand through Sesshoumaru's fur. She closed her eyes and focused, a purple light pouring from her to Sesshoumaru as the others in the room stood still and waited.

"There," Kikyou said finally. "That is all I can do."

"You've done nothing!" InuTaisho accused as the purple glow around Sesshoumaru faded. He stood as he had for a week, the white smaller version of his true youkai form. Kikyou shook her head in disagreement.

"Unfortunately, I can't undo the curse. It is a powerful one, and the only thing he can do is learn what he must to be freed of it. However, I did alter it some."

"How?" InuTaisho demanded.

"For one night, during the full moon, he will become human."

"That is no improvement!" came a small voice from behind them. InuTaisho turned around just as a small hanyou with white hair and puppy ears pounced for the cell. He caught the child before he could reach Kikyou.

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho shouted, shaking the child slightly to regain his control. "Stop this at once!"

"But Father!" Inuyasha whined. "I want Aniki back! It's not fair! I miss him!"

Kikyou hung her head, resting her forehead against the cell bars. "I'm sorry, little one…"

"You should be!"

"WOOF!" Sesshoumaru thundered, startling everyone in the room. Inuyasha stopped struggling, tears streaming down his face as Sesshoumaru continued to growl and yip. Inuyasha finally nodded as InuTaisho set him on his feet.

"Forgive me, Aniki. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I only wanted to help."

Sesshoumaru ignored this, nudging Kikyou's hand with his paw. Kikyou blinked, then turned to InuTaisho with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Sesshoumaru said that you should finish what you were trying to say."

Kikyou nodded, then sighed. "As I said, the curse will be upon him until he learns to love

someone other than himself. Until then he is stuck like this, with exception for the nights of the full moon. On those nights, he'll become human. His youkai healing and lifespan will be dominant in both forms until the curse is lifted."

"I don't get it," Inuyasha muttered, earning a glare from Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou nodded in understanding. "What I'm saying is that, until Sesshoumaru can love someone unconditionally and find someone that will love him in return, he is stuck in this form." Kikyou sighed and glanced at Inuyasha. "But whoever it is that breaks the curse will be linked to him, regenerating his body to match her vitality and extending her lifespan to his."

"But why do that?" Inuyasha wondered. "Surely she would be youkai?"

Kikyou shook her head. "No. She will be human."

Sesshoumaru snarled, but kept away from the cell. InuTaisho sighed again before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Kikyou called. InuTaisho turned as he, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back. Kikyou lowered her head, tears trekking down her face as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "For what it is worth, I would have loved you," she whispered. "I gladly would have. All you had to do was try to love me back."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, still the golden hue they were a week before the curse, before turning to walk away again. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, who watched Sesshoumaru leave before turning to her.

"He said that he doesn't need your 'love'. You were a means to an end."

Kikyou's shoulders slumped as he turned to follow his brother and father, only stopping for a brief second to listen to her tears splatter against the floor before running to catch up to InuTaisho.


	2. Beware the Blue Beatle

Disclaimer: This is the last time you'll see this in this fic. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. There, happy now?

Second Chance

Chapter Two: Beware the Blue Beatle

_And so the years passed quickly, with me disabled in this manner. My father fully instated my authority among the youkai in the area, and slowly they learned to fear me still, even in this form._

_The cursed miko lived out her days inside my cells, but I freed her family as promised. Her sister, (what was her name) decided to stay in the castle as a servant. She assisted my half brother and father in what she could with me, becoming like a second Jaken._

_But not nearly as annoying._

_Soon, the miko and her sister passed away, along with my father._

_The belief that youkai live forever is false you see. We only live for as long as we want to, then we pass on to our ancestors. I would guess that what killed him was the death of the human bitch, Inuyasha's mother. Humans are such a weakness, and he and I are prime examples of what their foolishness and influence can do._

_The miko's curse proved potent to the very end, including the one night I become human. I've discovered that it's much like when Inuyasha becomes human, lasting from the sun's set until the sun's rise the next morning. Being human is worse than being a mortal dog, and far more shameful._

_But, as humans slowly multiplied and youkai started to disappear, I found myself taking comfort in the presence of human children._

_It had nothing to do with their faces, or the funny things all children seem to do. It was the situation I found them in at the time that drew me to them. I don't mind admitting that now, at least to myself. Human children are so delicate, but resilient. Their innocence is refreshing, and it sickens me to think that some of the adult humans exploit this innocence for their own devices._

_Which explains Mai, Isaac, and Rin._

_Rin._

_I found Rin at one of the children's shelters perhaps three years ago. She sat crying on the steps her first day there and from then on I stayed with her, sometimes sleeping outside and scrapping for crumbs when the shelter decided not to take pets._

_Her first foster family was a complete disaster. The couple only wanted the children for the government funds they received to take care of them. They adopted en mass, and were poor guardians for the youngsters. I did not care, for I provided for my young ward whatever I saw fit. She obeyed me amazingly enough, though I'm sure she didn't understand the yelps and barks that other dogs and youkai did._

_The last week with this family was spent in a closet, comforting her as she cried yet again. She was stuffed in there for some reason or another, something that made sense to the adults around her but only served to frighten her beyond measure and to rile myself into what would have been my youkai rage._

_She wept for hours, finally falling asleep against me in the wee hours of the morning on what I could only guess was the seventh day. I waited patiently until then, then clawed my way through the wall to the street outside. This was no small feat mind you, since I'm stuck with these inferior claws, but they served their purpose. I dragged Rin across the street to a neighbor's house, becoming increasingly worried about her unresponsive state. I pawed the neighbor's door until the elderly human opened it, bringing myself and Rin inside._

_Rin and the others were placed back inside a foster home a day later, and this time I was allowed to stay inside the shelter with her._

_Don't get me wrong, I needed nothing from them, but the need to make sure nothing harmed my young ward was impossible to avoid. It was almost predatory, but I would not allow another to harm what is mine._

_Then she was adopted again, and this time this family is…different. I don't have to worry about her when I leave for my dreaded 'changing', they love her and protect her as if she were their own pup._

_Now I'm not needed._

_And it is time to leave another child yet again._

_This is the routine that has developed over the centuries: protect the child, provide for the child until she finds a pack of her own. Then leave._

_So here I stand, hiding (No, I'm not ashamed to say it. Time has taught me a few things, and the need to hide sometimes is one of them.) behind a few clustered bushes, watching as my little Rin searches for me. She's nearly panicking, and I can smell it in her scent. I know she loves me, but the others did as well. I paw the indigo collar around my neck, my claws clicking on the small metal tag with my given name and Rin's new pack's phone number with a sigh._

_After all the others, why is it so hard to leave this one?_

Sesshoumaru stood completely still, watching as Rin passed the bush he was hiding behind for the third time. 'She will not rest until she finds me,' he thought, thoroughly amused by the child's persistence. 'She would wander this land all afternoon if allowed.'

He hooked a paw under his collar then gave a great tug ripping off the cheap plastic and watching it fall to the ground. He lowered his head as footsteps fell behind him, and a familiar scent floated on the breeze.

"Dominion!" the child behind him squealed, kneeling so she could give Sesshoumaru a big hug. Sesshoumaru rested his head on her shoulder, then moved away from her to turn back around.

"Dominion, what's wrong?" she asked, watching as Sesshoumaru lowered his head to pick up something off the ground. When he turned around again, he held his collar between his teeth, motioning for her to take it. Rin did so slowly, her eyes wide and sad as she watched Sesshoumaru walk away.

"Dominion, are you leaving me?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and nodded once, his back turned to her. He couldn't face her tears, for they would somehow convince him to stay. He was weaker when it came to this child, this human, and he couldn't understand why. She no longer needed him, but why did he want to stay anyway?

Rin sighed behind him, but no tears fell as she looked at the collar in her hands. "Will you visit sometimes?"

Sesshoumaru thought about this small request a moment. 'Why not?' he asked himself. 'I'll visit from time to time, to make sure she's doing alright. If this pack is like the last, then I'll take her away again.' He nodded once again, then disappeared into the bushes by the side of the road.

"I'll leave some food out for you every night Dominion!" Rin called. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head at her foolishness, already picturing her disappointment at the wasted bowls of food, then squared his shoulders and stepped out on the sidewalk. He glanced around for any signs of the human other humans called a 'dog catcher' before stepping out into the road…

_Sometime earlier that day…_

Beep-Beep!

"Where is that girl?" Kagome asked herself as she blew the horn again outside of an apartment complex. The early morning dew drops still shone on the grass as the sun started to make its way overhead. Far too early to be up, if you asked Kagome.

"Sango, if I'm late because of you-"

Beep-Beep!

"Alright," someone shouted from one of the windows. "I'm coming Kagome! Sheesh!"

Minutes later Sango burst outside, desperately trying to zip her skirt, button her blouse and walk at the same time. She stumbled over a rock before she reached the car, then scowled at Kagome's laughter as she opened the car door.

"That's real funny Kagome," Sango grumbled as she picked up her suitcase. "I nearly bust my head open trying to get to this car and you laugh."

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome wheezed. "I didn't mean to laugh. If it means anything, I needed it."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as they pulled out of the driveway and into traffic. Kagome sighed. "It's my landlord, Onigumo."

"Who?"

"That really cute guy that oversees the condos I live in," Kagome reminded her. She waited for Sango's nod of understanding.

"Right, the guy with the long hair and those killer lashes."

"You would see that," Kagome groaned as some jerk cut in front of her. "Hey you jackass! Use a signal!"

Sango stifled a giggle at Kagome's road rage as she continued. "Anyway, he keeps staring at me, like I'm some sort of poster or something."

"He might think you're cute," Sango chirped.

Kagome scowled. "He might be a pervert."

"I doubt it."

Kagome pulled into another lane, then turned and grinned at Sango. "You would be an authority figure on perverts. You are engaged to one!"

"Miroku is not a pervert!" Kagome quirked a brow and Sango blushed. "Well, not everyday."

"Yeah right. And I'm the Queen of England. We're here." Kagome parked into one of the spaces in front of a large office building, reached in the back for her briefcase and climbed out of the car. She set the alarm after Sango got out and together they walked inside.

"Of course you could always report him to the owners," Sango told her, trying to be as helpful as possible. She and Kagome finished their walk down the hallway and boarded the elevator.

"I could, but I'm not sure as to what he's doing. For right now, he's just staring. If I report him and it turns out to be a misunderstanding, I could have a problem."

"You're right about that," Sango agreed as they stopped on the 6th floor. "But you should do something."

"Like what?" Kagome joked as they entered their office. "Get a dog?"

"Not a bad idea. You need someone in that place with you Kagome. You never know what might happen."

"I'm not getting a dog Sango." Kagome groaned as she sat at one of the two desks and turned on the computer. "I'm not even sure we can have pets."

"Yes you are. You know you can," Sango disagreed as she punched herself in. Kagome did as well, and for a while they just typed, going down each case file before a knock on their office door.

"Come in," Sango called. The door opened, and one of the mailroom boys walked in. He dropped some packages onto Sango's desk, then took a small brown box and two envelopes to Kagome's.

"Here you are Miss Higurashi." He gave her a boyish smile, one that would have melted Kagome's heart…had she been paying attention.

"Just put them on the edge of my desk please," Kagome muttered dully, her eyes never leaving the computer. The clerk frowned, obviously displeased that his charm didn't work on her before doing as she suggested and left the room. Sango watched all this in amusement, waiting for the clerk to close the door before giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked her as she looked up from her computer screen and grabbed on of the packages.

"He looked rather pitiful Kagome." Sango gestured to the door. "I think he wanted to leave here with your number."

"Sure Sango, sure. Torture me. Like work isn't doing a good enough job as is." Kagome opened the brown box first, pulling out a small Raggedy Anne doll and a slip of paper.

"Isn't this cute?" she cooed as she held up the doll. "And here's a note too!" Kagome cleared her throat as she unfolded it, revealing a messy scrawl in red crayon.

"To Miss Kagome; Thank you so much for helping me find a good family. They are so nice to me, and I have four brothers to play with and a mommy and daddy to protect me. My dolly wanted to stay with you, so take care of her as my new mommy will take care of me. Love Kyra."

"Awwwww!" Sango cooed, grabbing the doll out of Kagome's hands. "How cute! Why don't my cases send me anything?"

"I don't know Sango, but I'm sure they all feel the same way about you as mine do,"

Kagome assured her before grabbing one of the envelopes. She read it silently as Sango tossed the doll up and down, then sighed.

"What is it?" Sango asked, setting the doll beside Kagome's computer. Kagome folded the paper and sighed again. "It's Terrence."

"Who?"

"Terrence, the case I had in June. The little boy who's stepfather beat him when his mother was away."

"Yeah, I remember him. What about him? I thought he was still in state's custody."

"He was, but this says that his mother's parental rights have been reinstated."

Sango nodded and sat down on Kagome's desk. "So he's back in the home."

"Not for long," Kagome promised. "If that guy lays one hand on that kid-"

"Kagome!" Sango shook her arm, then her head. "That's not for us to decide. We can only do so much."

Kagome sighed, nodding as she picked up the last piece of mail. "I know." She opened

the envelope, read, and groaned yet again.

"What now?"

"A new case. A little kid name Shippou. I have to go to his grandmother's today after lunch."

"Good for you. Another case will do you good." Sango sat back down behind her desk and left Kagome to Shippou's paperwork.

Kagome stood on the porch of the small house, ringing the doorbell for what felt like the umpteenth time. 'Stop it Kagome!' she berated herself. 'You are exaggerating!' She leaned over to remove a rock from her shoe when the door opened.

"Hello," Kagome said as she stood back up, forgetting the rock for the time being. "I'm Kagome. I'm the new social worker."

"Oh, hi darling," the woman in the door said. She stepped aside as Kagome entered, her briefcase clasped in front of her as the woman escorted her through the house to the living room. The house was as neat as the woman appeared to be, with little traces of a 7 year old boy's antics or amusements.

The woman motioned toward the living room entrance, then left in the direction of the kitchen. Kagome walked in and smiled as a little boy sat coloring in the middle of the rug.

"Are you Shippou?"

The boy raised his head, his dark green eyes narrowing suspiciously as he glared at her. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

'Wow,' Kagome thought as she approached him. 'Cute and rude.' She extended her hand for him to shake. "I'm Kagome."

"Are you the new social worker?" he asked, ignoring her hand. Kagome nodded, dropping her hand after a moment. "Well, what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, feeling a little bewildered. 'All the kids loved me at first sight. Why doesn't he?'

"The other social worker asked me a bunch of questions and I kinda figured you would too. So what do you want to ask me?"

Kagome sat down on the couch beside him, her knees clasped together as they stared at each other. After a few minutes of silence, he turned back to his coloring book, completely forgetting about her.

'Man, I swear, this kid is a trip!' Kagome thought for the third time since she started the conversation. She wracked her brain for any information that would be useful in getting the child to trust her that didn't sound suspicious.

"Do you like sports?" she said finally. Shippou nodded, but kept coloring. "What kind?"

"Basketball, football, hockey, you know. Stuff like that," he said dryly, his quest to finish the picture never-ending. Kagome sighed. "What do you like to do for fun, Shippou?"

"Normal stuff."

'Alright, that was such a ray of sunshine.' Kagome kneeled down beside him, then stretched out on her stomach and kicked off her heels, surprising Shippou.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Kagome scooted closer to the picture. "I would like to see your picture, since it's more interesting than me," she teased. Shippou held the book away from her, frowning. "You didn't ask," he scolded. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're right. How can I expect us to be friends if I don't treat you like one."

"You want to be friends?" Shippou asked, his eyes widening in astonishment. Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"I'm a sucker for cute kids with red hair," Kagome reasoned with a shrug. Shippou watched her a moment, then burst into laughter. Kagome smiled back, glad to see him finally warming up to her.

"You know, the other lady wasn't as nice as you," Shippou told her as he handed her the coloring book. "Really?"

"She didn't do anything bad, but all she wanted to talk about when she came over here was my mom." Shippou's shoulders slumped slightly. "I don't want to talk about my mom."

Kagome sat up and hugged him, mindful of her skirt as Shippou settled in her arms. "You do have to talk about her sometimes, but not right now. Right now I'm more interested in you."

"Really?"

Kagome gently tapped his nose, a grin spreading on her face. "Really."

The next hour was spent coloring as Kagome learned everything she could about Shippou. What his favorite subject in school was, who his friends were in school, his love for cars, everything Shippou wanted to talk about except his mother. Kagome mentally sighed at this, but she could tell that talking hurt him right now, so that could wait for another time.

Shippou smiled as he and his grandmother walked Kagome to the door. He hugged her suddenly, taking her and his grandmother by surprise.

"Are you coming back soon?" he asked, bouncing from one foot to the other. Kagome nodded. "I sure am! What do you want to do then?"

"I want to ride go-carts!"

"Alright then." Kagome nodded, making a mental note. "That's what we'll do!"

"Great!" he said as she shook hands with his grandmother and walked back to her car.

"Hey! You're car is cool! What is it?"

Kagome tossed her briefcase inside, ignoring the thump it made on her backseat. "It's a Beetle!"

"I've never seen one like yours before! Cool!"

Kagome smiled at him, then turned toward her car. It was unique, a cobalt blue with light and dark blue flames painted up the sides. She turned back to Shippou. "Thanks kid! You behave yourself!"

"I will! Bye Kagome!"

Kagome smiled back as she got in her car, then waved as she sped off.

"Thanks for the ride home Kagome," Sango said as she got out of the car. "I do appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I don't have anything else to do anyway. See you Saturday!"

Kagome pulled out of the driveway and into traffic again. 5 o' clock traffic, if she heard the radio right. She groaned, knowing that the jerk from this morning would be multiplied into a dozen. She crept through the city, then turned on the quiet road that lead to her house. By this time the radio was on full blast, and Kagome was singing along with it.

"Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing," she belted out, her head slowly bopping to the melancholy tune. "You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before. But this is not allowed. You're uninvited. An unfortunate…slight." She listened a few moments more, then leaned over into the passenger side for her pack of cds.

Thump-Thump!

"What in the world?" Kagome wondered as her car rolled over something. She hit her head on the glove compartment, which served to irritate her as she dropped the cds and stopped her car. 'Now wait a moment,' she told herself. 'This might be a trick, you know the ones where some jerk jumps in front of your car and pretends you ran him over, then he robs you blind.' Kagome glanced around nervously, finding a row of houses on her right. 'Oh God!' she started to panic. 'I didn't run over a little kid, did I?'

Kagome turned around, but found nothing in the road that resembled a child. As a matter of fact, the only thing in the road was a fluffy piece of white…

That was swiftly turning red.

Kagome backed the car up slowly, stopping a few inches from the fluffy white thing. She stepped out of the car and kneeled beside it. It growled, and it was then she realized.

'Oh no! I've run over someone's dog!'

Kagome glanced around, and finding no child running to see about the injured canine, she gingerly checked it over. There was a large gash on his left side, and blood slowly oozed from it. It's eyes were closed. Kagome moved her hand over it's nose to check if it was breathing. It was.

"Whew, that's a relief," Kagome muttered. She looked it over again, but this time when she looked at it's face she gasped. Golden pools of light stared back at her, and the dog opened it's mouth to growl at her. Kagome backed away slowly, not entirely sure what to do for the scared and injured animal when it whimpered and closed its eyes again.

Kagome kneeled down again and slowly repeated the process of checking his breathing. This time the dog shoved its nose in the palm of her hand.

Kagome squealed slightly from the coldness, then froze as what could only be explained as a velvety voice coated in steel whispered...

_"Help me…"_

Kagome's eyes widened, but she kept herself steady as she finally moved toward her trunk for a blanket. She chalked the voice up to nerves as she wrapped the dog into it, realizing when she tried to pick him up that he was much bigger than her, and weighed at least 100 pounds. 'Gah! I'm over exaggerating again," she scolded herself as she managed to half-drag half-lift the dog into the back of her car. She got back behind the wheel and sped off toward the animal hospital in the city.

"Don't worry Pup," she soothed as she passed Sango's apartment. "I'm going to get you some help. You'll see."


	3. A New Home and An Old Problem

Disclaimer: This is the last time you'll see this in this fic. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. There, happy now?} Have I told you guys the great news? I didn't? Oh, well let me tell you then! Dark Neko-Chan, the resident artist for most of the fics, has graced us with _another_ beauty. This one is of Sesshoumaru himself as Chance. It's on Mediaminer, so go check it out! Don't forget to review for the artwork too!

Second Chance

Chapter Three: A New Home and a Old Problem

"Somebody help me!" Kagome panted as she stumbled into the waiting room. She sank to her knees as the nurses surrounded her, struggling to keep the dog in her arms.

"I don't think it's breathing!"

The dog's condition worsened on the way to the hospital, it's breaths coming at a shallow pace and it's nose becoming warm to the touch. Kagome talked to it, trying to keep it awake in fear that if it slept it wouldn't wake up again. She vouched to carry the dog inside instead of running in for help, feeling as if he might slip away if she left him alone.

Kagome watched as 4 nurses struggled to get the massive hound on a stretcher, then followed as they wheeled him to the nearest empty office. A woman ran in moments later, reaching to shake Kagome's hand as two nurses moved the canine out of the room.

"I'm Dr. Pavalo," she said as Kagome took her hand and shook it. "Are you the dog's owner?"

Kagome shook her head. "I accidentally ran over him. I didn't see him in the road." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'm sure he will be, but I can't say for certain until I take a closer look at him. Do you know who his owner is?"

"No, I don't. He doesn't have on a collar either."

Dr. Pavalo nodded her head in thought. "I see. Wait here."

Kagome sat down on one of the nearby chairs and waited for Dr. Pavolo to come back. Her hands wrung nervously in her lap as Kagome's mind whirled. 'Oh God, please let it be alright,' she silently prayed. 'I didn't mean to do it. I'll do anything for it to be ok.'

Dr. Pavalo came back in the room moments later, dressed in a green surgical gown. She smiled at Kagome warmly, then sat down beside her.

"He's not hurt too badly," she said, watching as Kagome seemed to beam hope. "He's lost a lot of blood, and he's unconscious, but he's a healthy dog. We just need to do a couple of X-rays to make sure he doesn't have any broken bones or the like. But we've managed to stop the bleeding."

"Thank goodness," Kagome breathed. Dr. Pavalo reached inside one of the cabinets, tossing Kagome one of the lab coats inside. "What's this for?"

"You're shirt is a little stained. I thought you might want to change."

Kagome stared down at her bloodstained shirt and sighed. There was no way to save the garment, since the blood smeared completely over the front of it. "Thank you."

Dr. Pavalo turned her back so Kagome could change. "You're quite welcome. We do still have a problem."

Kagome tossed her old shirt into the chair. "What kind of problem is that?" she asked as she buttoned up the coat. "You can turn around now."

Dr. Pavalo did so, handing Kagome a file she brought in with her. "This is the total cost for his bill."

Kagome read it over, nodding as she did so. "Uh-huh."

"We called the animal shelter to see if they could take him in, thus paying for his care, but they said that they couldn't."

"Well, I'll be glad to foot the bill," Kagome told her. "It was my fault after all."

Dr. Pavalo sighed. "If only that were the only problem. You see, the shelter doesn't have any room for him. A dog his size would require somewhere to roam freely and they just can't afford him at the moment."

Kagome nodded. "Then what will you do?"

"If we can't find someone to adopt him, I'm afraid we'll have to put him to sleep. It would be a shame too. He's such a lovely dog."

Kagome sat down, the guilt that crept on her when this started washing over her with a vengeance. 'He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me,' she thought sadly. 'I just can't let him die. But…do I want a dog?' His face appeared in the back of her mind's eye, the soulful golden eyes glaring at her intently. She shook her head. 'No, I can't let that happen.'

"I want him."  
  
Dr. Pavalo glanced at her curiously. "Are you sure? A dog like him is a big responsibility. Are you sure you have room for him?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure."

Dr. Pavalo shook her hand, a wide grin spread across her face. "I knew you would say that! If you would, go up to the nurses' station and sign adoption papers. Payment plans and such are handled there."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as Dr. Pavalo walked out of the room.

"I'm going to check on your dog."

__

The next morning…

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the florescent lights around him. He lay on his left side, his face to the wall beside him. His entire right side burned like fire, and his head seemed a tad foggy.

'What happened?' he asked as he raised his head to look around the room. His memory came slowly as his mind registered where he was. 'I'm at the vet. But how did I get here?'

His nose picked up the medicinal smells in the room, the alcohol and antiseptic, but one scent didn't match his surroundings. It was relaxing on his already frayed nerves, the aroma of jasmine and vanilla orchid seemed to be healing him more than whatever procedure he went through earlier. He turned toward the scent, snarling slightly when his eyes fell on the same girl who ran over him.

'Why is she here?' he wondered vehemently, his eyes blazing in anger. He watched her as she leaned against a nearby counter, her head resting quietly on her arms and her eyes closed. 'Is she…she's sleeping. I wonder how long I've been here. And why is she still here?'

Another woman came in, nudging the girl lightly on the shoulder. "Miss Higurashi?"

'Ah, so that's the wench's name.'

"Kagome, wake up."

Said Kagome blinked, then fully opened her eyes, startling Sesshoumaru in their brilliance. Eyes as deep blue as the crescent that once adorned his forehead fluttered opened, and she beamed a sunny smile at the woman. "Good morning."

"Have you been here all night?" the woman asked.

'She stayed all night? Leaned against that metal cabinet like that?'

"Yeah," Kagome groaned, stretching a little to get the kinks out of her limbs. "How is he?"

The woman, now known to Sesshoumaru as the doctor, shrugged playfully. "Perhaps I should ask you." Kagome giggled. "Well, he did whine a little last night-"

'This Sesshoumaru does not whine.'

"But he seems fine now," Kagome concluded. The doctor nodded then raised the stethoscope to her ears, listening as she inspected Sesshoumaru's heartbeat. Sesshoumaru flinched lightly from the cold metal, starting to growl from behind the muzzle.

"Now now, you be good," the doctor warned. "I'm only trying to help."

Sesshoumaru snorted, but quieted. The doctor gaped in amazement. "Wow. You have one smart puppy on your hands." Sesshoumaru glared, considering what she just said an insult. Kagome saw the look on his face and giggled.

"I don't think he likes that," she told the doctor with a shrug.

"You know, I don't think he does either." Both women fell into laughter, completely irking Sesshoumaru to no end. He was greatly relieved when their laughter finally calmed enough for his sensitive ears, though Kagome's laughter didn't seem as bad as the doctor's.

"Have you decided to name him yet?" the doctor asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know what to name him. I mean, until him I've only had cats."

Sesshoumaru snorted again, the disgust plainly understood by both women. They laughed again, the laughter becoming rambunctious when Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He decided to ignore them until the doctor said

"How about you name him Chance?"

"Chance…" Kagome mused, her laughter extinguished. "Why Chance?"

"Because you've given him a chance at life again. You know you didn't have to adopt him. He might not be the same after this."

'That's what she thinks,' Sesshoumaru disagreed, but he couldn't help but notice the guilt in Kagome's scent. 'Is she sorry? Is that why she adopted me?' He mentally shook himself, concluding that he didn't care why she adopted him. It was her fault he was in this, so of course it would be she that would have to take care of him.

"Chance," Kagome repeated. "I like it. What do you think?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru laid his head back down on the gurney, a clear sign that he was ignoring her. "Alright then. I'll take that as a yes. Chance it is. When can he go home?"

The doctor sighed, pulling the stethoscope out of her ears. "Sunday morning."

"Tomorrow? Alright then." She stood up, and it was then Sesshoumaru noticed the lab coat she wore. 'I don't remember her wearing that,' he thought, watching as she reached down for a reddened piece of white silk. 'Is that her shirt?' he sniffed, recognizing the coppery scent of his blood on the garment. 'She didn't even complain,' he thought.

He vaguely remembered her picking him up, the feat amazing him as she stumbled over the curb. The tears she didn't know she was releasing rolled down her cheeks and into his fur. He sniffed himself until he found them, right behind his shoulder blade. They smelled so sad, so regretful, that it surprised Sesshoumaru to find such emotion in a scent. Her pretty face echoed that regret too, and something like pain at what she'd done to him.

Sesshoumaru rested once again, listening to what was left of the doctor's and Kagome's conversation. "Yeah, I'll be back here later on. Is there anything I can bring him?"

"Well," the doctor began, scratching an eyebrow. "You could bring him some small toy, like a stuffed animal or something."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, resting his head on his paws. 'Like I need any such distraction.' He watched as Kagome nodded, then crossed the room. "Can I touch him?"

she asked the doctor. The doctor shrugged again. "As long as he has that muzzle on he can't bite him, but you have to ask him for permission."

Kagome smiled down at him, and immediately he felt the pain in his side lessen. "May I rub your ears Chance?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head, ignoring her once again. Kagome took it as permission and reached out, scratching behind his ears. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid closed instantly, a deep purr escaping from his throat. Kagome held back a laugh as it vibrated through her hand to her chest, resounding inside it like the sound waves from a drum. Her hand smoothed the fur on the back of his head, instantly stopping the rumbling.

"I'll be back-hey, wait a moment," Kagome said, leaning into Sesshoumaru's face. "What's this?" she asked, tracing the smudge mark on his forehead.

The doctor leaned in as well, overloading Sesshoumaru's nose. He sneezed just as Kagome rubbed her finger across his left cheek. "They look like markings of some sort," the doctor concluded.

"In his fur?" Kagome questioned, earning yet another shrug. "I honestly don't know. There are breeds that have markings in their fur, but never like this. It's unusual, that's for sure."

Kagome nodded, patting Sesshoumaru's head affectionately. "You sure are an unique puppy, right Chance?"

Sesshoumaru turned away at the dreaded nickname. Moments later Kagome lightly smacked her forehead. "Oh, that's right. You hate being called that. Oh well." She patted his head again, then walked out the door. "I'm going home for a change of clothes. You be good for Dr. Pavalo Chance."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes once again, but barked once to show he hear her.

Kagome picked up her cell phone the instant she got into the car, dialing her home owner's number. "Hi, Charles," she said as he picked up the phone. "This is Kagome Higurashi, you know, number 19?"

She waited for him to acknowledge her. "Yes, that's me. I'm glad you liked the cake I sent you. Um, I have a slight problem. Is there a clause against owning a dog?" She nodded once again.

"$200, then an extra $100 every month. I see."

Kagome sighed. 'This means I'll have to work a little overtime, that's all. It's worth it to keep Chance. Or at least he'd better be.' "When should I turn the $200 in?"

Another pause. "Alright then. I will. Thanks a lot." She hung up, then dialed Sango's number. "Hey!" she chirped when Sango picked up. "How are you?"

"Good good. That's great. Guess what?" Kagome paused for dramatic effect. "I got a dog!"

A shriek could be heard on the other end, and it took everything Kagome had to keep from swerving off the road. "Thank you Sango! You nearly caused an accident!" She nodded at Sango's apology. "Well, yeah. I kinda had to. I hit the poor thing after I took you home."

Kagome scowled at the phone moments later. "No, I didn't do it on purpose!" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little wired. Yeah. I get to bring him home Sunday. You want to get him with me?"

Kagome smiled. "Alright then. I'll pick you up then. I've got to go, I'm in my driveway. See you later." She hung up once again, grabbed the bloody blanket and shirt from the back. She got out, turned on her alarm and pulled her keys out of her purse as she walked up her walkway. As she rounded the corner by the rose bush, she gave a small shriek.

"Oh!" she gasped as she remembered who the man leaning against her door was. "I'm so sorry about that Mr. Naraku. He waved her apology aside, finally standing to the side so she could open her door.

"My apologies, I assure you. It was my fault," he said as Kagome struggled to get the key in the lock. "Are you having some trouble?" he asked, reaching for the keys. Kagome quickly shook her head, trying to get the key in once again. Her hand shook terribly, as it always did when Naraku cornered her like this. He loomed over her shoulder, sniffing her hair as he leered at her.

"What is that perfume you're wearing?" he asked, his hand running a light finger through her hair. Kagome shook it off, and mentally cheered when the key went in and the lock tumbled. ''Bout tucking fime!' she cheered mentally as she pushed her door open.

"It's called 'Blood of Dog'," she answered, not expecting the smile on Naraku's face.

"Charles told me about that. So you've got a dog, huh?" He leaned closer to her, enjoying the frightened look in her eyes. "It would seem that dogs are the rage around here, especially with pretty girls. I wonder why."

"Who knows? But I couldn't resist the little pooch," Kagome told him, wishing she were impolite enough to just slam the door in his face and go inside like she wanted. Naraku's quirked an eyebrow. "Little, you say? Why, a little dog wouldn't be much protection."

'Did I say Chance was little?' she asked herself, picturing the gigantic dog still at the doctor's office. 'I guess I did, didn't I?' She smiled suddenly, not able to resist the urge to run with the assumption. 'After all, he assumed that Chance is little. And you know what they say about assumptions…' Kagome focused when Naraku started speaking again, his finger stroking her cheek.

"You would need someone to protect the little dear," he whispered, his smile widening suggestively. "I'm sure I could find the time…"

"That's ok Mr. Naraku. I wouldn't want to trouble you. Now if you'll excuse me," Kagome said, finally stepping over her threshold to the inside of her home. "I have to hurry. I'm expected somewhere."

"But of course," Naraku commented, stepping aside so her glass outer door could close. "Have a great day Kagome."

"You too, Mr. Naraku," Kagome called as he walked down the sidewalk. She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door, sliding down it to the carpet below. "God, I hate that guy," she said with a shudder. She leaned back against the door, listening to the silence around her. "Perhaps Chance will be worth that extra money after all," she said with a grin.

__

Sunday Afternoon…

"OK Kagome, where to first?" Sango asked as she got in the car. Kagome sighed as they sped off, mentally going over everything they needed to bring Chance home.

"I need to go to PetSmart first, and get a collar and leash," she finally said. "Then you'll get to meet Chance."

Sango sighed, leaning back as Kagome navigated the city traffic. "Are you sure you want a dog?" she asked as Kagome pulled into the store parking lot. Kagome shrugged. "I'm not, but it kinda seems like he's supposed to be mine, you know. At least I get that feeling."

Kagome ran inside, then came out minutes later with the collar and leash. She started the car once again, this time turning down the road that lead to the vet's office. "Oh, and one more thing: Chance is smart."

"Sure sure, that's what all pet owners say about their dogs. What, does he know how to sit and speak already?"

Kagome shook her head. "He can do all that, but I'm not talking about that. It's almost like he understands what you say."

Sango shook her head as Kagome pulled into a parking space. She grabbed the bag with the leash and collar inside, then walked inside the office with Kagome. After checking in, the nurse at the front desk lead them to a private waiting room.

"Why are we here?" Kagome wondered out loud as Sango started to read one of the magazines.

"I suppose this is hospital procedure, Sango told her. They waited a few minutes more, then Dr. Pavolo appeared in the doorframe.

"Sorry for the wait," she said as she shook Kagome's hand. "Chance is ready to go." She looked around suddenly, then scratched her head. "Where did he go?" She peered around the corner, giggling slightly. "Come on Chance."

Sesshoumaru finally padded into the room. White gauze was wrapped around his midsection, and he looked extremely unhappy about it. Sango gasped as he sat down beside Dr. Pavalo.

"Oh my God! I said get a dog Kagome, not Mighty Dog!" Kagome elbowed Sango in the ribs, then turned to Dr. Pavalo. "How is he?"

"He's well on the way to recovery," Dr. Pavalo answered, giving Sesshoumaru's head a heavy-handed pat. "He's healing quite fast for such an injury. I'd give him a month at the least."

'That's what she thinks,' Sesshoumaru thought with a mental snort.

"He's a finicky eater, so you'll need this," she handed Kagome a slip of paper with a recipe for dog food on it. "It's all natural, but he eats it better than the dried or the canned dog food you find in the store. As for care, change his bandage at least once a day." She patted Sesshoumaru's head again, this time ruffling his ears. "We had to shave his midsection earlier. He wasn't happy about that, I assure you. Anyway, just keep him comfortable and warm, and make sure he doesn't move around too much. That's it." Dr. Pavolo nudged Sesshoumaru forward. "Go on and say thank you Chance."

Sesshoumaru glared back at her, but decided to go ahead and play along. He gracefully walked to Kagome's feet, sitting before her and looked up at her expectantly. Sango stared in disbelief. "Is he supposed to be that big?" she asked Dr. Pavalo.

Dr. Pavalo shrugged. "Great Danes are that big."

"But he doesn't look like a Great Dane."

"That's right, he doesn't. His nose is too pointy to be a Great Dane. Perhaps he's a Great Dane/Collie mix. Who knows? Anyway, you three should be on your way. Chance's first checkup is in two weeks. The nurse at the front desk will call you and remind you of the day."

"Thanks Dr. Pavalo," Kagome said as she walked out the door. Dr. Pavalo turned back and smiled. "All in a day's work, my dear. You two enjoy each other."

Kagome smiled as Dr. Pavalo finally disappeared. She then smiled down at Sesshoumaru, who still sat at her feet before her. "How are you buddy?" she asked, raising her hands to his nose so he could sniff them. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but did as she bid, sniffing the palms of her hands delicately before standing up and walking over to Sango. He sniffed her hands as well, then returned to Kagome's side. He nudged her hip gently, then leveled his head toward the door. Kagome nodded in understanding, reaching to Sango for the bag in her hands.

"I know you're ready to get out of here, but before we do," Kagome pulled out the collar and leash, holding it so Sesshoumaru could see it better. "This is just a temporary collar, until I can get you a better one, ok?" Sesshoumaru nudged the collar, then raised his head so Kagome could have better access to his neck. Kagome kneeled down, snapping the collar in place as Sango patted his head.

"You know Kagome, Chance is taller than you are," Sango teased. "I bet when he gets better, he's going to be strong enough for you to ride him too."

"Shut up Sango. Come on." Sango giggled behind Kagome's back as they exited the doctor's office, returning to the pet store once again. "Ok Kagome, what do you want me to do?"

"Go in the grocery store and get this stuff," Kagome said, pointing to the grocery store next door to the PetSmart. "Then meet us back here. I have to get Chance a few things first." Sango nodded, then took off with the dog food recipe as Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the pet store. Sesshoumaru stayed by her side as she walked from aisle to aisle, showing him little toys and other nonsense.

"Where are the beds?" she finally asked out loud. She waved to one of the employees at the end of the aisle. "Excuse me, where are your beds?"

"This way," he said, leading Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the right aisle. He glanced back at Sesshoumaru, giving a whistle of approval. "Wow, that's a big dog."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"But he's a beautiful mutt though," the employee replied. Sesshoumaru growled, taking the mutt comment as an insult. Kagome stopped and patted his head. "He meant that as a compliment Chance."

The employee watched as Sesshoumaru calmed down, the pristine fur left on his back smoothing down as he and Kagome resumed walking. "And smart too. He listens to you really well."

Kagome smiled again as they turned into the aisle with the pet beds. The employee looked around a bit, then sighed. "I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any beds his size."

"But the sign says that you carry beds for large breed dogs."

The employee shook his head. "We do, but he's bigger than that. What is he, 6'2" standing on his hind legs?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so."

"The biggest size we carry would be for a dog that's 5'4"."

"Then what do I do?"

"I'd suggest custom ordering one at the front desk. Until then, let him sleep on a few blankets."

"Alright then," Kagome sighed, leading Sesshoumaru away from the aisle. "Thank you."

They walked to the front desk, stopping to pick up a pair of metal food bowls before coming to a stop before a collar display.

"OK Chance, do you see one you want?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru glanced at the collars. They were the basic plastic, with a few being leather or metal of some sort or another, but the one that caught his attention was a black leather one with a metal crescent moon on the front. He nosed it, then grabbed it with his teeth and held it out for Kagome to see.

"This one? Alright then."

After purchasing the bowls and the collar, and ordering Sesshoumaru's new bed, they met Sango outside.

"Did you get it all?" Kagome asked as she held the door open for Sesshoumaru to get in.

Sango nodded. "Yup, I got it all!" She shut the trunk closed, then climbed in the

passenger seat.

"Have you told Charles?" Sango asked as Kagome turned into her complex. Kagome nodded. "Charles told Onigumo too."

"Ooooo…"

"Oooo is right. He thinks Chance is a little dog."

"What gave him that idea?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't kn-Is that?" She leaned over the steering wheel as they drove

closer to her driveway. "Oh man, it's him!"

Sango gaped. "Why is he leaning on your door like that?"

Kagome shrugged again. "Probably waiting for me to come home. I told him that I would pick up Chance today." She smiled suddenly, turning in her seat toward Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Chance, would you lay down for a moment? I don't want him to see you just yet."

Sesshoumaru thought to ignore her, but the playfulness in her voice reminded him of Rin in a way, so he complied, laying his head on his paws. Kagome grinned and scratched behind his ears. "Good boy Chance." She pulled into her driveway moments later.

Sango jumped out just as Naraku came around the corner. "Well, if it isn't the lovely Sango. How are you?"

"Still engaged," Sango grumbled as she grabbed a few bags from the trunk. Naraku laughed. "I see." He turned to Kagome just as she turned on the alarm. "And you Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Naraku," Kagome said as she grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Sango to the door. Sesshoumaru peered out the back window as Naraku took the bags from Kagome and followed her to her front door.

'This guy is too forward for me,' Sesshoumaru concluded as Naraku ran an unwanted hand through Kagome's hair. 'But that has nothing to do with me.' He sighed as he rested his head again, wondering what he was doing here. 'She obviously isn't a child. So what am I doing with her? Perhaps it's time someone took care of me, instead of the way it's been for the past 5 centuries.' Sesshoumaru nodded, his snowy head bobbing slightly. 'Yes, that's it. I'll stay with her a while, then I'll go on my way. Maybe I'll even grant Inuyasha a visit.'

Sesshoumaru's ears perked as Kagome's voice approached the car.

"Yes, well Chance might be a little irritable. He isn't in the best of shape," Kagome said as she walked down the sidewalk. Naraku grinned, his hand tugging at Kagome's side as he turned her around.

"The little dear's sick? Oh what a shame." He hugged Kagome, unfazed as she tried to politely pull out of his grasp. "I'd be more than happy to look after him for you."

"That's ok," Kagome said as she finally got free. "Chance doesn't like strangers."

"But he'll love me," Naraku told her as Kagome opened the back door. "Everyone comes to love me eventually."

Kagome ignored the last statement as she motioned for Sesshoumaru to come out. "We'll see. Chance, come out and say hello."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, elegantly stepping out of the car and walking to Kagome's side. Naraku stared in amazement as Sesshoumaru sat down on the pavement, awed at the enormous dog at Kagome's side. It looked to weigh as much, if not more than Kagome did, and it's head reached the middle of her upper arm.

Naraku smiled at Sesshoumaru, then at Kagome. "I thought you said he was a little dog."

"Did I?" Kagome said curiously. She looked down at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Oh well. Sorry to mislead you."

"I think you did it on purpose," Naraku accused, taking a step toward them. Sesshoumaru growled, not liking the dark tone of his voice. Naraku took a step back, then frowned. "You know, vicious dogs are put to sleep here."

Sesshoumaru growled, then barked before Kagome had a chance to say anything. 'How dare he threaten me! I'm still the taiyoukai of this region! I could have him killed before sunrise!' Kagome patted his head, then held her hand before his nose. Her scent flooded his senses instantly, calming him as Naraku looked on.

"It seems you have control over the mutt," Naraku jeered, instantly taking a dislike for Sesshoumaru. Little did he know that the feeling was mutual as Sesshoumaru growled once again, ignoring Kagome's scent for the man in front of them. Kagome shushed him, then turned to Naraku as she lead Sesshoumaru toward the house.

"I don't believe he feels very well," she said. "I'd better get him inside. See you later Mr. Naraku."

"See you later Kagome." Naraku walked down the sidewalk, turning to glare at Sesshoumaru once again before finally disappearing toward his condo on the other end of the road.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling down in front of Sesshoumaru and giving him a gentle hug. "Thanks Chance," she whispered. It was then Sesshoumaru realized that beneath her nervousness and politeness, the Naraku man scared her. It overpowered her scent, and he could smell her unshed tears as she buried her face in the fur around his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as he laid his chin on Kagome's shoulder. 'It would seem that I have another to protect after all.'


	4. Settling In and The Discovery That is Ka...

Second Chance

Chapter Four: Settling In and The Discovery That is Kagome

Monday morning came with the usual hustle and bustle. For Kagome, that meant calling Sango at 5:30 in the morning to make sure she was awake as she struggled to put her clothes on, gather her lunch and her briefcase at the same time.

Sesshoumaru sat in a nearby corner, watching the madness as she scampered around him. 'Humans are so strange,' he thought as she hopped past him, trying to put on a pair of thigh highs and walk at the same time. Kagome glanced over at him and stuck out her tongue. 

"I bet you think this is funny, don't you Chance?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her, resting his head on his front paws and staring back at the bandage at his side. He sighed irritably. It itched, not the wound but the bandage itself, and he knew if he scratched-

"If you scratch it, you'll have to wear the cone," Kagome warned, stopping long enough to shake her finger at him. Sesshoumaru ignored her again, but turned away from the wound and toward the wall. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye, wondering how in the world she managed to stay healthy with the way she dressed.

'She's still in her nightshirt, for goodness sakes.' He glanced at her alarm clock. 'And it's 6:03. She's going to be late.'

Ding-Dong!

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, his ears twitching toward the sound. 'I wonder who that is.' He started to growl as he walked down the steps to the front door. 'It'd better not be that 'Naraku' fellow. I believe I feel like biting someone today…'

Sesshoumaru climbed onto the loveseat, using the back of it to stare out the window. A teenage boy stood on the other side, a blue book bag on his back and cheesy grin on his face.

"Woof!"

He jumped, much to Sesshoumaru's pleasure as the teen looked around him. He finally looked to the window, his smile widening as he tapped the glass.

"Hey fella! Are you Chance?"

"Woof."

"I take it that's a yeah. Where's your mommy?"

'Where's your mommy?' Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically as he barked again. Kagome came running down the steps moments later.

"Chance, stop that! It's just my brother Souta!"

'Oh yes, she did say something about him coming over,' Sesshoumaru remembered as he turned to her. 

His eyes rounded as he watched her run down the steps. She was fully dressed by now, with the wide legged black pants he'd saved from falling to the floor earlier this morning and a white blouse. Kagome was buttoning the blouse up as she came down the steps, giving Sesshoumaru a full glimpse of a black lace bra and the contents there in. 

Sesshoumaru shook himself as she ran past, making himself forget his 5 centuries of celibacy as Kagome buttoned the last button before answering the door.

"Souta!"

"Hey Shorty!" Souta greeted as he came in. "Dressing and running again, I see."

"Shut up!" Kagome swatted at him, laughing when he jumped out the way as she closed the door. "Ok Souta. This is Chance. Chance, this is Souta."

"Woah," Souta gaped as Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome's hip. "Sango was right. That is a big dog."

"You talked to Sango?"

"Nope. Talked to Miroku."

"When?"

"This morning. He's sleeping on Mom's couch."

Kagome giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "What did he do?"

"Felt some girl up at a restaurant somewhere. Sango's pissed, so you shouldn't have to worry about being late."

"Oh crap! You're right! I have to go!" She handed Souta a sheet of paper. "This is a list of instructions for Chance. His food is in the blue lidded plastic containers in the fridge. Nuke it before you give it to him. Um, change his bandage once if it needs it, but otherwise don't worry about it. What else? Oh yeah! Feed him when I leave, once at 12:30 and again at 6."

Kagome grabbed her briefcase and scampered out the door with Souta and Sesshoumaru walking behind her. Kagome tossed her briefcase inside the car, then kneeled down and hugged Sesshoumaru. 

"You be good, OK Chance?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, but nudged her hand in agreement. Kagome smiled. "That's my boy! And you too Souta! And no matter what, don't let _anyone else_ in this house."

"Alright. I won't."

Souta and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome pull off, Souta waving when she did, before they went into the house. Souta walked into the kitchen, spotting the metal bowl in the corner. "That's yours, huh?"

'No, it's not. She just keeps random bowls on the floor for décor,' Sesshoumaru grumbled, turning away from Souta to nudge the 'frigerator door. "Alright," Souta laughed. "I get it. You need to be fed."

Souta grabbed one of the containers and tossed it into the microwave before picking up Kagome's list. "Wow," Souta whistled. "Kagome sure laid this out for you. It says here she'll call us at lunch time. Until then, I guess we're free men, right Chance?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, watching the container rotate around the inside of the microwave. Souta laughed and scratched behind Sesshoumaru's ears. "A dog after my own heart. I think you and I will get along just fine.

*

True to Souta's word, Kagome didn't have to wait long for Sango this morning. As a matter of fact, Sango was sitting on her porch when Kagome pulled up. After an eventless drive, she and Sango reached their office, where one of the mail clerks was waiting for them.

"Hey, which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?" he asked, holding out a vanilla envelope. "That's me," Kagome told him, taking the envelope from him. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

She and Sango stepped into their office, closing the door behind them as Kagome ripped through her mail.

"Oh no…."

"What?" Sango asked, peering over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I have to go to County General today."

"That's not so bad."

"It is when it's Dr. Asuri."

"Oh no…" Sango groaned. "Not the Wind Witch."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "It says I have to be there at 8:30 this morning."

"Well you'd better get going. Don't want to be late. She's bound to be in a bad mood as is."

"Don't remind me," Kagome groaned as she walked out the door. "See you later."

*

Kagome walked up to the emergency room desk minutes later, flashing her identification.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi from Social Services. I'm looking for Dr. Kagura Asuri."

"You poor dear," the nurse sympathized, pointing down a hallway on Kagome's left. "She's the first door on the right."

Kagome thanked the nurse, then walked down the hallway and opened the door. Inside, a woman sat at the break room table, a cup of coffee in her hands as she looked over a file of X-rays. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun, and her brown eyes were bloodshot and weary from lack of sleep. She glared up at Kagome, her coffee and work forgotten as she scowled.

"And just who the fuck are you?"

Kagome mentally sighed. 'Yup, the Wind Witch is in rare form today.' "I'm Kagome Higurashi, with the Department of Social-"

"It's about time one of you lazy assholes got here," Kagura grumbled as she took a sip of coffee. "I've tried to get someone here all night."

"I just received the assignment twenty minutes ago."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You good for nothings should have to work nights too. I've been here since 9:00 last night. But then again, you guys never do you fucking jobs anyway."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, taking a deep breath before opening her mouth. "Is there something you wanted, or did you just call us to aggravate us?"

Kagura scowled, but nodded. "Yeah. I have a little girl here that you should talk to, but then again, you guys have proven to be incompetent sons of bitches-"

"Alright, that's it!" Kagome slammed her hand down on the table to get Kagura's attention. "I don't know what you have against the department, but it doesn't have a thing to do with me. You called, I came, now what the fuck do you want?!"  
  
Kagura blinked, then smiled. "They sent me one with fire this time. Good." She extended her hand to Kagome. "Dr. Kagura Asuri, but you can call me Dr. K."

"Kagome. Was that a test of some sort?"

Kagura nodded. "You're the first to pass. I normally make people cry. Bunch of fucking pussies. Come on." She lead Kagome out of the room and further down the hall, stopping between two doors. "The door on the left is the kid herself. The door on the right is her parents. They're Rev. and Mrs. Holland. They brought their daughter here last night, about 9:30 last night. I'll tell you what's physically wrong with her after you talk to her parents."

Kagome nodded as Kagura opened the door. Inside was a small waiting room, with a man and woman sitting on the couch. Kagome smiled as she came inside, Kagura sitting beside her on the couch on the opposite side of the couple.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, from the Department of Social Services. How are you?"

Rev. Holland shook her hand as Mrs. Holland gave her a weak smile. "We're doing so-so. It's been a stressful weekend."

'Now that I can testify to,' Kagome thought as she nodded her head. "I understand. Could you tell me what happened?" She pulled a tape recorder out of her briefcase, sitting it on the coffee table between them. "Do you mind if I record this?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Holland said, shaking her head slightly. "Go ahead."  


"Thank you." Kagome pushed the record button, then nodded. "Now if you could start with Friday morning."

"Friday morning was a regular morning at our house," Rev. Holland started. "We have no other children, except for Kanna. She's our angel."

"We tried so hard to have a child," Mrs. Holland interjected. "For years, we suffered through miscarriage after miscarriage. We'd nearly given up when Kanna was conceived."

Re. Holland smiled. "Yeah. Kanna is our little miracle." He smiled at Kagome sheepishly. "But you didn't ask that. Friday morning was, as I said, typical. I drove Kanna to school, then when to work myself."

"What do you do Rev. Holland?" Kagome asked. 

"I work at the local tire plant. My wife is an interior decorator."

Mrs. Holland nodded. "Kanna's babysitter picked her up from school that afternoon. When we picked Kanna up from the babysitters-"

"at around 6:00," Rev. Holland told her.

"Yes, at 6, she was unusually quiet. She didn't eat dinner that night either."

"We figured she didn't feel good," Rev. Holland said. "So she went to bed. She slept through Saturday morning cartoons-"

"Which she never misses," Mrs. Holland said with a sad smile. "She loves the Power Rangers."

"When she woke up it was the same. She barely ate, and she started limping. I asked her what was wrong and she said she fell out of bed sometime during the night."

"We took her word for it until last night," Mrs. Holland said next. "I checked in on her at about 9:00-"

"Her bedtime is at 7."

Mrs. Holland nodded. "I sat down on the bed, and sat in something wet, and kinda warm. I thought she'd had an accident, but when I cut the lights on-" She stopped, her rattled nerves choking her voice. Rev. Holland hugged her, looking over her shoulder to Kagome.

"It was blood, Ms. Higurashi. We rushed her here." He looked from Kagome to Kagura, his eyes welling with tears. "What's wrong with our baby Dr. Asuri?"

"We're still running tests," Kagura assured him. "But the instant we know, you'll know."

"Did she say anything as to how this could have happened?" Kagome asked. "Did she get hurt at school, or anything like that?"

"She said it wasn't school," Mrs. Holland replied. "But that's all she said. She won't talk to us."

Kagome nodded, shutting off the tape recorder and standing up. "Do you mind if I talk to her, and record the conversation? Perhaps she could tell me something useful."

"Of course not," Rev. Holland told her. "Do what you have to."

"Thanks." She and Kagura stepped out of the hallway, leaving Kanna's parents with a little reassurance before closing the door behind them.

"Ok, that's their version. Here's what I have." She handed Kagome the yellow file in her hands. Kagome flipped through it, paling slightly as she did so.

"What the hell…"

"It's bad, Higurashi," Kagura told her. "I don't know what happened to that kid, but it wasn't anything from school. She has bruises all over her back, like someone pushed her against the wall. And I don't even want to guess how she received the vaginal and anal tears."

"Oh God…" Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. 'What happened to this kid?' "Do you think the parents did it?"

"No." Kagura shook her head. "Don't think so. It's like whoever did this was angry with her, and they just don't seem to be that type."

"Yeah, they all don't…" Kagome mumbled as she gave Kagura the file. "Well, where is she?"

"Are you alright? You look pale."

Kagome sighed. "As well as can be expected. Now let's go." They opened the door to the room on the left. Inside was what Kagome guessed to be Kanna, with a man in a brown cotton trench coat sitting on the edge of the bed. He had a notepad and pencil in his hands, occasionally running a hand through his spiked black hair. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me hon?" he asked, a pencil and notepad in his hand. "I'm sure you're parents won't mind."

"Just who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Kagura asked, jerking him off the bed and tossing him out the door.

"I'm Detective Kou-"

"I don't give a shit who you are!" Kagura hissed as she shoved Kagome outside and closed the door behind them. "Who do you think you are, going in there without my permission?!"

"It's my case!"

"I don't give a fuck if it's your birthday, you stay your ass away from my patient!"

He smiled suddenly, pointing a finger at her as he started to laugh. "You're Dr. Asuri aren't you? The boys at the precinct warned me about you."

"What…" Kagura growled. Kagome groaned. 'Please don't make him say what I think he's going to-'

"You're the Wind Witch, right? The one who's mouth will blow you away?"

'say.' Kagome shook her head, then stepped between the two before Kagura could rip him a new one. "We have a more urgent matter on our hands people," she chastised. Kagura took a deep breath, but nodded. 

"You're right Higurashi. I'll kill him later. Until then," she pointed her finger at the detective, poking him in the chest as he backed into the wall on the other side. "Stay. Out."

"Yes mam'me," he said with a salute. Kagura growled. "You die for that too."

"Come on," Kagome grumbled, grabbing Kagura and dragging her into the room. "Ignore him," she whispered once the door was closed. His head appeared in the door moments later, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. 

"Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi-"  
  
"Social Services, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, can I count on you helping me out here?"  


Kagome shrugged. "I'm not trying to get cussed out because of you, but I will tell you whatever I get."

"Thanks love." He disappeared, leaving both Kagome and Kagura steaming.

"I told him to stay out of here."

"Just who does that jerk think he is, calling me love?"

They both shook themselves out of killing him, turning around to look at the other occupant in the room. Kanna sat in bed, her shock of white hair blending in with her sterile surroundings. She glanced at them with dull brown eyes, then turned back to the Looney Tunes special on TV.

"Hi Kanna," Kagome said as she walked toward her. She took a seat in a chair beside Kanna's bed, Kagura sitting on the other side as they looked at her. "I'm Kagome and this is Dr. K. We're friends of your parents."

Kanna glanced at them again, then looked away. Kagome sighed. This might be harder than she thought. "How was your weekend?"

Kanna said nothing, her attention still on the TV above her. 

"You want to hear about my weekend?"

Kanna said nothing, but Kagura urged her to go on. 

"Alright then. I adopted a dog Friday." Kanna finally turned to her, her curious eyes a sure sign she was listening. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yup. He's pretty big too, but friendly. He was hurt this weekend, so now I'm taking care of him. He has a big white bandage on his tummy." Kagome demonstrated on her own stomach. "And everyday I have to change it. He has these cool markings on his face, and he's this big." She held her hand a couple of feet off the floor, smiling when Kanna's eyes widened. Kagome leaned in closer to her and whispered.

"I personally don't think he's a dog. Don't tell anyone, but I think he's a man in a dog suit."

Kanna smiled, and Kagome and Kagura smiled too.

"He's pretty smart, and sometimes I get the feeling that he understands me. Do you have a dog?"

Kanna shook her head no. Kagome frowned. "That's too bad. Do you want one?"

Kanna nodded. 

"Then perhaps you'll get one." Kagome moved to stand up when Kanna cleared her throat. 

"What's his…" Kagome stopped, sitting back down as she urged Kanna to finish. "What's his name?"

"Chance."

Kanna nodded, liking the sound of it. "Will you bring him to see me?"

Kagome nodded. "If you're parents say it's ok, then yeah I will."

"OK." Kanna smiled, relaxing against the pillow behind her with a wince. "I can't wait."

"Kanna," Kagura asked. "What happened to you this weekend?"

Kanna sighed, watching as Kagome pulled out her tape recorder and pushed record. "What's that?"

"This is so that I won't forget what you say." Kagome smiled. "I have the worst memory. I can't remember my own name sometimes."

Kanna giggled. "It's Kagome."

Kagome grinned back. "Thank you. See, told you I forget. So I'm going to record this, OK?"

Kanna nodded, then started with what her parents had already told them about Friday morning, then about school and the little boy that tried to take her cookie at lunch. Everything was a typical kid day until after school, when her babysitter picked her up. The woman took her home, then left her with her husband to run an errand.

That's when it took a turn for the worst, starting with Kanna breaking a glass and the man shoving her against the wall.

Kagome and Kagura listened, paling as Kanna told them what happened afterward. The detective stepped into the room during the telling, only to suddenly turn green and rush out of the room.

Kanna sighed again when she finished, then turned to Kagome. "Will Mommy and Daddy hate me?"

"What would make you think that?" Kagome asked, reaching out to tuck a snowy strand behind Kanna's ear. 

"He said that if I told, my Mommy and Daddy would hate me."

"No darlin'," Kagura told her. "They won't hate you."

Kanna nodded, satisfied with Kagura's answer. Kagome turned off the tape recorder, putting it back in her pocket as she and Kagura stood up. Kanna grasped her wrist before she left, her brown eyes slightly wet.

"You promise you'll bring Chance to see me?"

Kagome looked at Kagura. "I don't know if I can bring him to the-"

"I'll make clearance for him," Kagura interrupted. "Bring him Friday."

"Friday it is," Kagome chirped, a bright smile fixed on her face. "Now if you'll just wait one moment, we'll send in your mommy and daddy."

"OK."

Kagome and Kagura stepped out into the hallway, where the detective sat in one of the plastic waiting chairs with a bucket between his legs.

"I bet you two think I'm a punk, huh?"

Kagome shook her head as Kagura nodded. "No, of course not."

He smiled sheepishly, setting the bucket on the floor. "It's empty. After the first couple of runs past the nurse's station, the nurse at the desk gave me this. Real nice lady, if you ask me."

"Well, we didn't," Kagura grumbled as she lead them to her office beside Kanna's room. Inside, Kagome played the tape, watching the detective turn pale as Kanna's voice filled the room.

She shut it off when it finished.

"What kind of monster-"

"I don't care what kind of monster, detective," Kagura interrupted, anger rolling off her in waves. "But when you catch the bastard, bring him here first. I only want five minutes."

Kagome sighed, blinking back her reaction. "What will you do now, Detective…"

"Oh yeah," he reached out and shook Kagome's hand. "Kouga Sandival. I was trying to say that when the good doctor kicked my ass."

"Whatever. Just do your job and catch this sick fuck. If he would do this to a kid, imagine how dangerous he is to the rest of the world."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to telling her parents."

Kagome mentally groaned. She'd forgotten about that little unpleasant detail. "Ok then," she sighed. "Let's go."

Kouga came with them this time, sitting between Kagome and Kagura in the waiting room. Kagura explained what happened, while Kouga told them what Kanna said. Kagome could understand the shock on their faces, and the outrage and tears that came with it. The man was a close family friend, and had never given them a reason to question his actions before. Kagome, Kagura and Kouga assured them that everything possible would be done to help them before Kagura escorted the Hollands to Kanna's room, leaving Kagome and Kouga in the waiting room. 

"Are you ok?" Kouga asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm alright," Kagome told him. "I just need a minute." He nodded in understanding as Kagura walked back into the room. 

"So what's to be done now?" she asked.

"Well," Kouga said, standing up and plunking his notepad back into his pocket. "I'm going to the station, type up the report and get a warrant for the guy's arrest."

"And I'm going to the solicitor's office," Kagome said, standing up too. "Do you have an extra copy of Kanna's medical reports?"

"Two extra, actually," Kagura said as she handed Kagome and Kouga their copies. "I thought you guys would need them."

"Thanks Dr. Asuri," Kouga said. "I'm going to get this guy's address from the victim's parents."

"I'm going too Dr. K," Kagome told her as they both walked out. "I'll see you later."

"When the trial comes, I'll be more than happy to testify against this prick," Kagura growled. Kagome smiled, patting her shoulder. "Thanks Dr. K. You know, you're not so bad."

Kagura smiled, waving her off as she sauntered down the hallway to Kanna's room. "Yes I am, and don't you forget it."

Kagome smiled back, watching as she disappeared inside before leaving the hospital for her car. She opened the door and got in, buckling her seatbelt and starting the car. Kagome sighed as she replayed Kanna's words in her mind, resting her forehead against the steering wheel.

'What is wrong with people?'

Tap-Tap!

Kagome looked up wearily, then smiled as Kouga tapped her window again. "You ok?" he asked. Kagome pointed to the passenger side, then opened the door so Kouga could get in.

"You ok?" he repeated when he closed the door. Kagome nodded. "As well as can be expected."

"Tell me about it," Kouga groaned as he leaned back. "I transferred from homicide for this?"

"You worked in homicide?"

"Yeah, for three years. Couldn't take it, so I transferred to the special victim's unit." He sighed again. "I never thought this would be as rough as it is."

"How long have you been a cop?"

"Just 7 years. Joined when I turned 18. What about you? How long have you done this?"

"Started when I turned 20."

Kouga turned to her, propping his elbow on his door as he did so. "You don't look like the type to do this. What got you started?"

Kagome sighed. "In 8th grade, we took the Career Assessment Test."

"I hated that thing," Kouga interrupted. "It said I should have been in construction."

"Mine said this, even thought I wanted to be a singer. So I agreed to go on one of those study days with a social worker. She took me to the morgue to view a three year old. Turns out the kid had a hard life. Dad was great, but Mom used to choke it on purpose. She liked the attention others gave her when she did it. I can't remember what the medical term for it is. Anyway, she got carried away and the kid died."

Kagome shook her head, then rested it against the wheel again. "The social worker said that it hurt her, but she had to do the job anyway. She said that if no one did, who would take care of the kids that needed someone." Kagome smiled weakly at him, closing her eyes when he smiled back. 

"She said social workers were guardian angels, protectors of those who couldn't protect themselves. I guess she had me hooked. I joined the volunteer program at 18, then started working for the department a couple of years later."

"Wow," Kouga muttered, gazing at her in a newfound light. "That's…touching…"

"That's a crock of shit," she muttered, smiling when he started laughing. "But thanks."

"No problem. I'm handy with the shit. Just ask the boys back at the station."  
  
"I'm sure you are," Kagome watched as he stepped out, then rolled her window down before he walked away. "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

Kouga smiled, then nodded once. "No problem. You ever need anything, you know where to call."

Kagome shifted her car into gear, then waved as she drove away.

*

Kagome stood at the solicitor's office, the file and the tape recorder in her hands as she knocked on the door.

"It'd better be good," came a gruff voice from inside. "Or else it's someone's head on a stick Vlad Dracul style."

"It's me Kagamaru," Kagome called. The door opened moments later, revealing a short, stout man with hazel eyes and jet black hair.

"Kagome, how good to see you," he said as he stepped aside and closed the door behind her. "Now what do you want?"

Kagome shook her head at him, laughing when he frowned. "I'm not here for a cordial visit," Kagome said as she handed over the tape and the files. Kagamaru took them, watching her face as he read through the yellow folder. He exhaled slowly, then reached inside his desk for a pair of earphones. He listened to the tape, his face placid and cool as Kagome waited for a reaction.

"Well, it looks like you have a doozy here," Kagamaru told her as he put the tape on his desk. 

Kagome nodded. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you, the doctor and the detective to stay on it. I'm going to have a search warrant issued for the guy's house, and I'm going to recommend him not to be granted bail."

"Thanks," Kagome said as she stood up. "Thanks a lot Kagamaru."  


"You're welcome. Anything to the girl with half my name."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but stopped when he grasped her wrist. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kagome nodded. "I'm fine."

"Have you had lunch?"

"It's not time, is it?" She glanced at the wall clock. 12:23. "Oh wow. I forgot."

Kagamaru nodded. "That's what I thought. Have lunch with me."

"I don't think so…"  
  
"Come on Kagome. Have a big, greasy burger with artery-clogging fries and a tooth-rotting soda with it. What do you say?" He nudged her suggestively, an evil smirk on his face. "You know you want to….I'll even spring for a brownie sundae…"

Kagome cracked. "With nuts?"  


Kagamaru nodded. "And whipped cream and fudge sauce."

Kagome frowned, then grinned as she took his arm. "I hate you, you know that…"  


"That's my girl," he said as he grabbed his briefcase and escorted her out the door. "I knew that sundae would do it. You deserve it."

*

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock on the wall, then sighed and laid back down. 'It's only 6:14. She's not close to here yet, I think.' He stood up and checked the window, peering outside for her blue monstrosity. 'I really hate that car. She should get a new one, or change the color.' He glanced around him, smirking as he watched Souta sleep surrounded by textbooks.

'That kid isn't bad either. I'd guess he's 19 and Kagome's 22. He's pretty protective for a younger sibling.'

Sesshoumaru turned his stare to the house around him. It was smaller than he liked, but guessed it fit Kagome perfectly. The living room was right at the front door, with the kitchen on the other side and a set of stairs in the living room. There was a small bathroom before the kitchen, with a back door that lead to the woods inside the kitchen. Upstairs were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in the hallway and another in Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru stilled as a pair of voices approached the door.

"No thanks Mr. Naraku," Kagome said as she fumbled with the keys. "I can't go to dinner with you tonight. My brother is here, and I don't want to leave Chance by himself."

"Then perhaps I could stay with you."

The lock clicked, then tumbled open. Sesshoumaru stood by the door, as still as marble as Kagome opened it.

"That's ok Mr. Naraku. I'm sure you have something else you'd rather be doing."

Naraku blocked her way inside, stepping between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "I do, but they all include you."

Sesshoumaru growled, not liking the lust that poured from the man before barking his head off. Souta bolted from his nap, a monstrous textbook landing from his lap to his foot on the floor.

****

SF: Believe me people, if you've never experienced this then you don't know what you're missing. It feels like a steam roller is trying to flatten your foot into a Looney Tune style pancake.

****

"Shit!"

Naraku jumped forward, nearly bowling Kagome over to get out of the way. Sesshoumaru smirked at Naraku when he looked at him, then barked some more.

"Chance! Stop that!"

Sesshoumaru stopped barking, but that didn't stop him from growling, his clenched teeth and narrowed eyes promising death by jugular extraction.

"Chance," Kagome warned, then held her hand to his nose. Sesshoumaru sniffed, then stopped growling as Kagome scratched behind his ears. 

"He's feisty, isn't he?" Naraku joked. Sesshoumaru glared at him, a short growl escaping his lips before grabbing Kagome's pants leg and tugging back inside.

"Chance! I-I have to go Mr. Naraku! I think he's hungry!"

"Alright then," Naraku said. "But be sure to feet that beast. It wouldn't be pretty if he ate the wrong thing."

Sesshoumaru ignored him, favoring instead for getting Kagome away from him. He could sense her fatigue, and her willingness not to deal with him today. 

Kagome closed the door behind her, then gave Sesshoumaru a hug. "Did you miss me boy?"

'Hell no,' Sesshoumaru thought, but nosed her neck anyway. He sniffed gently, catching the scents of others who'd been around her and the salt of unshed tears. He could also sense that hugging him made her feel better, so he rested a giant paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thank you boy," she whispered, her voice weary and hoarse. 

"Are you ok Kagome?" Souta asked, holding his abused foot. Kagome nodded, standing up as she did so. "Yeah, I'm good. I saw cousin Kagamaru today."

"Really?" He frowned then, peering at her closely. "If you saw him, then today wasn't a good day."

"It was fine, like I said. Do you mind giving Chance his dinner? I need a shower."

"Sure!" Souta chirped, pushing her toward the steps. "You go ahead! You need a bath anyway! You stink!"  


Kagome reached back to hit him, but laughed as he jumped out of the way as she hit air instead. "You're such a prick Souta."

"I know, but you love me."

Kagome groaned, then turned and disappeared up the steps. Sesshoumaru followed Souta into the kitchen, watching the old microwave dance as Souta sighed. 

"You know Chance, you might be good for her."

Now this captured Sesshoumaru's attention.  


"I mean that. Her job is sheer hell. All day she's under stress of the worst kind, then she comes here where she can't get any peace for some creep hitting on her every chance he gets. Oh," he smiled and scratched Sesshoumaru's ears absentmindedly. "No pun intended."

He kneeled so he and Sesshoumaru were face to face, his hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Look, I know you're just a dog and all, but I think you could help her. Would you promise me that you'll take care of my sister? I don't want that creep Naraku near her, and I'm afraid work's gonna make her crack."

Sesshoumaru nodded, surprising Souta when he shook his hand. Souta's eyes widened then flickered in understanding. "You know what? Kagome says you're more than just a dog. She might be right…"

"Souta! Chance! What are you guys doing?"

Souta put his finger to his lips, giving Sesshoumaru a sly wink as Kagome's footsteps came closer to them. "We won't tell her, will we?"

"Woof."

"That a boy!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked as she came in, dressed in a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tank top. Souta grimaced as Sesshoumaru looked away.

"What in the hell do you have on?"

"They're called pajamas, and I think they're cute!"

"You would. Anyway," he reached inside the microwave and dumped the contents into Sesshoumaru's bowl. "I've changed Chance's bandage already. His hair is growing back, which he seems to be thrilled about. The cut doesn't look nearly as bad as you said it did. Oh, and we went for a walk around the park near here. I don't know how you're going to walk him without help."

"I don't need help, do I Chance?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked away, only for his eyes to close as Kagome scratched his ears again. 'I love it when she does that…'

"See, Chance agrees."

Souta scoffed. "Yeah right. You're influencing him."

"Whatever. It's my dog."

"I know but he likes me more. Look, I could stay here tonight."  
  
Kagome glanced up at him skeptically. "Why?"

Souta shrugged. "I don't know. You just look a little pale today."

Kagome shrugged, then lightly punched him in the arm. "Work is hell, what can I say? No, I think I'll be alright tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome stepped over Sesshoumaru and his food bowl to the living room, where she started picking up Souta's books and stuffing them inside his book bag. "I'm sure, now get."

Souta laughed as she tossed his books to him, and as she pushed him out the door. "Alright, but if you need anything, call."

"And risk you sending Miroku over here? No way! See you tomorrow!"

Kagome smiled as she shut the door, then walked back into the kitchen and popped a frozen dinner in the microwave.

"This microwave is working overtime, huh boy?"

Sesshoumaru looked up, but did nothing as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Let's see here," Kagome whispered as she dug around a cupboard, plucking out a glass seconds later. "Only one glass, or else things will be a little weird."

She could just see it, her sloppy drunk when Naraku made one of his surprise visits, and waking up in the morning with him in bed beside her….

Kagome shook her head viciously, earning a strange look from Sesshoumaru. "Not how I want my first time to be, thank you very much," she whispered as she poured a glass and took a sip.

After dinner and one more glass, Kagome sat in front of her fireplace on the couch, watching the flames as Sesshoumaru sat under her feet. He worried over her alcohol intake, but figured that one more glass couldn't hurt her.

'Most likely will give her a killer headache in the morning,' he mused, his head on his paws as he looked up at her. Kagome's feet were propped up on the coffee table, with the wine glass swirling in her hands.

"You want to know something Chance?" Kagome slurred, setting the glass down at her feet. Sesshoumaru looked up, but didn't sit up as she continued.

"This world is screwed up. You know that? It's amazing how many sick people go free in a day, roaming around under everyone's nose until they snap and do something horrendous." She sat back, her head resting against the back of the couch as she sighed.

"You know what's worse than that? Knowing that no matter what you do, you'll always be too late. Too late to help, too late to stop the screaming, too late to stop the hurting and too late to keep their lives from changing. No matter what, you'll always be too late." Kagome sniffed, the scent of tears filling the air. Sesshoumaru sat up, gazing at her as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm always too late. They'll never be the same, and all I can do is hold their hand and tell them everything is going to be ok. The years of therapy, of regret and blaming themselves for an instant when they couldn't defend themselves and that's all I can do." 

Kagome hiccupped this time, gasping a little around the lump in her throat. Sesshoumaru jumped onto the couch beside her, resting his head in her lap. Kagome gave him a watery smile, scratching behind his ears as she did so. "Did you know that if a man rapes a woman, he gets life but if he rapes a child he gets 7 to 8 years? Why is that? Isn't it the same crime? Perhaps it's not as bad to scar an innocent child for life in the eyes of the law. I don't understand."

She leaned back again, her eyes closing as sleep threatened to take over her. "Mama says that the best blessings come from the biggest trials. I hope she's right, because I'm so tired. I'm tired of being too late. For once, I want to stop it before it starts…."

Sesshoumaru looked up, tracking a tear as it slid down her face in her sleep before resting his head on his paws again. 'Why me?' he asked himself. 'If it were not for that presumptuous miko, I would be in my own lands, with my own companies instead of being here, listening to this. But,' Sesshoumaru looked up at her again, watching as her chest fell and rose with every breath.

'She is…different, in some way. Souta is right to worry. She is too fragile for what she does, and what she goes through in a day. Why does she though? Why does she even care?'

Sesshoumaru sat up, then used his teeth to close the grate on the fire before walking back to Kagome's side. 'She is something, like a bright light among the darkness, a pure creature among demons. Maybe this is why such things hurt her, and why Naraku is so drawn to her." Sesshoumaru grasped her hand with his teeth, using enough pressure to wake her without scaring her.

'I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I will take care of this human as well.' Sesshoumaru pulled slightly, making sure not to tear Kagome's flesh as he tried to wake her up. She sighed but rose, standing up and gracing Sesshoumaru with a happy smile.

"What is it Chance?" she asked as Sesshoumaru pulled her toward the steps. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Kagome giggled at this, nearly stumbling on the steps as she followed him. "Were you Lassie in a past life Chance?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, taking the comment as a drunken insult as he tugged and pulled her toward her bedroom. He walked her to her bed, standing beside her as she hovered over the bedside.

"Do you want me to get in Chance?"

"Woof."

Kagome nodded, tugging the covers back and sliding between them. "Alright. See, I'm in here." Sesshoumaru sat beside her as she tucked herself in, then waited for her to go to sleep before going back to his own blanket. 'This creature is curious,' he concluded as he watched her. Her face was purely angelic to him, a small innocent smile on her face as the street lamp outside shone through the window. 'Only one more week,' Sesshoumaru thought as he glanced out into the night sky. 'Then I must leave her. Now I know why Inuyasha hates his time of the month.' 

He glanced at Kagome, then outside once more before closing his eyes. 'The new moon, how I despise you…'

-----

Ok, before anyone wigs out on me and gets this story deleted, let me explain why I wrote this. I'm a part of the Guardian ad Litum program in my community. It's a volunteer program for people who want to help abused and neglected kids like Rin, Shippou and Kanna in this story. No, I don't think rape is cool, especially when it happens to a child. I found out the other day what Kagome said: That you can get life for rape, but only 7 to 8 years for sexual abuse on a miner. To me, that's bass acward and it shocked the hell out of me. I figured that if I didn't know, you guys didn't either. So that's why I wrote it. 

Kagome's breakdown in the last part of the chapter is what a lot of these people go through. They feel useless, like all they're doing is pacifying the problem even thought they're working to stop it. These people are like teachers: Overworked, underpaid and under appreciated. 

If you didn't like this chapter, forgive me. It wasn't meant for you to like. It was meant to inform and enlighten. As an author, whether of original pieces or just fan fiction, I feel it's our privilege and our duty to spread the word about the injustice in the world. That law is one of them. Thanks for your time, and for taking the time to read this.

Striking Falcon

P. S. Big ups to Sakuru for the 'Bring Chance to work' idea. 

P. P. S. Does anyone else find it ironic that Kanna's the daughter of a reverend? ^.^

Responses:

Meow-chan: See, there is one thing I forgot to mention: Kagome and I in this fic are the same height. So, since I'm 5' 1", that means she is too. A friend of mine has a Great Dane that, to me, is 6' 1" standing on it's hind legs. It likes to put it's front paws on my shoulders when it sees me. That's about as big as Sesshou is in this fic. And Sango did call him Mighty Dog, after all...

Katt: Thanks a lot! This story is rather cute!

Aira^o^-chan: I would want one, but my dog might freak! I have a black lab, and my brother has a german shepard. Eve doesn't like the german at all. I don't know why. It might have something to do with the way they play. {::shrugs::} Yup, Sesshou will turn human soon. I think her reaction might be rather..._interesting_. -.-*

Dark Neko-Chan: Don't give Sesshou any ideas. You know how he gets. {::sees the grin and groans::} Hey, you two can't kill him yet! I still need him!

Suzuko: I'm sorry about having to wait so long for the updates. It takes one week for me to get the Little Muse to give me the idea, then one week to type it.

Sukiro: I think it is working! I've noticed a lot of new reviewers the past couple of weeks. Thanks a lot for helping! Don't worry about having a pathetic review! Any review is a good one!

NoLabel: It's not, isn't it? I hate it when it does that. It might be gearing up to crash....but I hope not. It might just be protesting my brother's use. {::blushes::} Thanks for the devotion! I'm flattered.

Animegirl38: I would give you Eve, but she would miss me. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

Tessa3: You're right about one thing: There is NO WAY you and Silver Fox are going to be put together. Silver Fox: We're grown folks. We don't need your permission. SF: Alright then, I'll just fry you both... Silver Fox: And I'll soak you.... SF: Then we'll be some fighting asses in here then. I said no. Silver Fox: Like we care. {::hugs t3::} SF: {::shakes her head::} See what you've done. Anyway, Chance gets his own bed, but he does get to see a lot of good stuff. Thanks for the Kai19 recommendation. I'll get on that as soon as possible.

Kikitravel: He said that because...well, he is. He never lost his status when Kikyou went ka-blam on him, it's just that he needs a translator for the woofs and the barks. You'll see who his translator is in a while. Naraku is human, and so he doesn't speak dog. 

White Deer: Sesshou: WHAT DID SHE SAY?!!!! SF: Woah big fella. Nope, Sesshou's not going to get neutered, but I think you just traumatized him.

Em Starcatcher: I had a neighbor like him. It only took one pot of hot water hitting his head to stop that. The inspiration for Chance's size came from my brother's German Shepard. It's HUGE and eats everything it can get it's paws on. It ate a Butterfinger of mine one time, wrapper and all. Nope, I was a cat person, but had one that changed my mind. {::shakes her head::} I can't believe Inu-chan said that.

Lady2U: Thanks a lot! I'm coming with another chapter shortly. I even have the name down! Normally I don't know the name of the chapter till I write it.

Jazzylady: I agree. The happy dance must be done at some time or another. I'm coming soon, as scheduled. Thanks for the love! It's returned 8 fold!

Crazyoldwoman: {::SF shrieks, waking half the house and the Inu cast::} OH....MY...**GOD**!!!!!!! I can't believe you read this! I found your story a couple of days ago and nearly died laughing! It's like BeyondWords all over again! Oh, but {::clears her throat, sits down and acts civilized::} thanks so much for reviewing! Most of the stories are finished...ok, one is finished, the others are still in the writing. I'm working on it though. I update this story every other Sat.

Pruningshears: I have one of the new ones. As a matter of fact, Kagome's car is mine is a certain retrospect. That's what I plan to do to it. Moms had an old one when I was like 5, but she had to trade it. It didn't like to go up hills, so it wouldn't.

Kaze31: I'm coming with more in two Sat.

Rain of Stars: He is rather big, but one must remember that he's not a normal mortal dog. Yup, Naraku gets his, promise. {::nods in agreement::} They are good aren't they? I think I'm going to name her the resident artist or something. Don't worry about me taking a break. I'm going to disappear for one week in Dec. Don't worry, I'll warn everyone first.

Youkai Yume: That's exactly what he is! {::puts a frog in YY's arm::} And you just predicted half the story! Jeez. . ......... ^.^ I'm just playing! I'm not mad! Thanks for the love, and the review!

Sesshyangel: Naraku is the last name in this fic. 'Chance' is a smaller version of Sesshou's youkai form. Nope, he and Kagome stay on terra firma, but they do have some decent adventure. {::shakes her head::} I can't breathe in space, but I bet Silver Fox her can. Let's test that theory, shall we?

Laina Inverse: Now give me a moment. No rushing the story! ^.^

Familia-Ficz: Look here, if you send the midgets I'm going to have to send a midget of my own. Silver Fox and- Silver Fox: Wait a minute! I'm not a midget! SF: If you'd quit interrupting! Anyway, I'll have Silver Fox drop the Little Muse in your lap. She'll harass the hell out of you! Makes spam look like heaven! 

Shana7: Mr. Naraku's character is actually a spin-off of a neighbor I had before I moved. Miroku will show up, just not yet. Inu-chan will too. 

Akai-chan: Thanks a lot for your review and welcome to the nuthouse! That's what I call my bio page, and any of my stories. Not a problem about not reviewing, I understand. 

HellzAznGrl: I'm coming as soon as I can! 

mkh2: Me too, man. Me too. I hate it when it does that. Since when did computers become carnivores?

Duke of Spades: JUST WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE _YOU _BEEN?!!! I've been looking for you! {::sniff::} I thought you said you wouldn't leave again. {::sniff::} Oh well, good to see you back..._again_. Kagome, like myself, is only 5' 1". I can't wait for hers and Sesshou's first walk through the park.

Dragon Rae: Thanks a lot! I'm coming with more soon...I hope.

Fireash: Thanks a lot! Not a problem! I love doing these things! ^.^

LadyoftheDragons1: You owe me three cookies for Friday's update.

Defafaeth Mechaqua: I just had to try to spell your name...Thanks a lot and welcome to the nuthouse!

Mistress Fluffy: Are you posting it on FF or MM? I can't remember if you said so or not...

mkh2: You don't have to beg. This story is a fav of mine too and I'm eager to write the next chapter.

Sangami: Thanks so much! I'm coming with another chapter soon.

Tsuki no Tennyo: I know, isn't he cute? I want one too!

Tokia: You were thinking of a warped version of 'Loss of a Child'. As you can see, this ain't it. But I'm glad you gave it a chance, dispite what it looked like. Don't worry about it. I don't like Kikyout either.

Kagome333: Thanks for the love! It's posted on my wall! 

Helen: Not a problem. My internet is a trip all the time. You know, when I wrote that I wasn't thinking innuendo, but since you've said it Silver Fox now wants to write a lemon for this story too. I don't know why when he hasn't even started on the ones he's been hired to do.


	5. Rites of Passage

Second Chance

Chapter Five: Rites of Passage

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of his dreamscape, smiling down at himself as he did every night. It was here and only here he could be his true self, the powerful youkai that struck fear in the hearts of humans and other youkai alike before the accursed miko.

Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of an old well, his silver hair lifting in the breeze. A scent came to him on the breeze, and he grimaced in spite of himself.

"Good day Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said as she sat beside him. "Or should I say good night."

"Say what you will, for I don't wish to hear it."

"Oooo," she teased, covering her mouth with her hand. "Harsh. Can't you find it in yourself to be nice to me for once."

"No, I can't. But you may leave whenever you wish."

Kikyou laughed, a sound abusive to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. "You really hate me,

don't you?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from her, watching as the sun rose in the dream horizon. "You have taken everything from me and forced me to wander. Must you really ask that question?"

Kikyou sighed, leaning back against the well. "I didn't intend on it happening. You do know that, right?"

"What I know is not important."

Kikyou shook her head. "Of course. Just that it did and now you're supposedly sufferin-"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around her throat in an instant, lifting her effortlessly from the forest floor. "You dare say that this Sesshoumaru is a liar?"

"Not a liar, but maybe overreacting a little." Sesshoumaru growled, his fingers tightening around her neck. Kikyou grimaced, then smirked down at him. "You can't kill me taiyoukai. I've been dead for how long now?" Sesshoumaru growled again, but graciously dropped her. "Ow! Prick!"

"Such language miko," Sesshoumaru smirked, launching himself into a nearby tree. "Where did you learn that by the way?"

Kikyou stood up, rubbing her abused bottom as she stared up at him. "From you. I know everything you do."

"I see."

Kikyou scowled, then shrugged. "What makes you think my curse is such a bad thing in the first place?"

"It is a curse," Sesshoumaru grumbled. "It's very design is to be an inconvenience, at the least."

"And that's all it has been," Kikyou argued. "An inconvenience. I don't see the problem. You still have your gi in your human form, any injuries go away after the full moon, and you still get to keep your lifespan. You may not enjoy your status in life, but it has brought some very interesting people."

"Such as?"

"The children you've protected," Kikyou huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "On that note, have you met anyone new?"

"Yes, I have." The sky above them changed, reflecting an image of Kagome's face the day he woke up in the vet's office.

"She's pretty," Kikyou mused. "And have you noticed how familiar she looks?"

"I have. It makes no difference."

"Really?" Kikyou stepped closer to the tree, staring up at him. "Are you sure? She could be a reincarnate."

"I doubt it. She smells nothing like you, and her eyes are different. Her aura is different too."

Kikyou quirked a knowing brow, then turned back to the sky. "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. What does she smell like?"

"Jasmine and vanilla orchids," Sesshoumaru answered quickly. Kikyou smiled at the wistfulness in his tone.

"But she's not a child."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I noticed."

"So she could break the spell."

"I doubt that."

"Fine, be a stick in the mud." Kikyou glanced into the distance, seeming to watch something before looking back to Sesshoumaru. "It's almost time for me to go."

"Thank Kami-sama."

"But I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you. In some sort of way, you've pushed aside your contempt for humankind and managed to spare some part of your heart."

Kikyou shook her head at this. "Even if the rest of it is still a block of ice."

"Keep your insults to yourself," Sesshoumaru commanded as he dropped to his feet in front of her. "And I do not need your approval."

"You never have. However, if you would have thought about my feelings 5 centuries ago, you wouldn't be in this me-"

Sesshoumaru sank his claws deep into her throat, ripping her head from her body before she could finish.

Sesshoumaru sat up with a start, listening as mumbling came from the bathroom. 'What on earth is that twit doing?' he wondered to himself as he stood up and walked toward the noise. Kagome stood before the mirror, dressed in a pair of wide legged blue jeans and a navy blue bra.

"Good morning Chance!" she chirped as she fished inside a little crystal bowl for a hair tie. "How are you?"

'I would be better if I didn't wake up to you stumbling around like the village drunk,' Sesshoumaru scolded, sitting in the threshold irritably. Kagome shrugged. "I can't get a good morning bark?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, watching a squirrel climb the tree near the window as he ignored her. Kagome shook her head. "So be it then." She grabbed a white sweater hoodie out of the closet and pulled it over her head as the doorbell rang.

"Oh crap!" she groaned from under the shirt. "Hey Chance, go see if that's Souta. He's supposed to be here by now."

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then figured to do as she asked before she attempted to. He padded down the steps, then jumped onto the back of the couch to peer out the window. Sesshoumaru growled instantly, finding Naraku at the door instead of Souta.

Naraku stepped back and looked up at the second story windows, then shrugged and taped a slip of paper to the door. Souta came up the walkway just as Naraku turned away from the door. Naraku smiled good naturedly, earning a frown of disapproval as Naraku walked away.

'Good boy. His instincts are better than I thought.'

Sesshoumaru barked in greeting, to which Souta waved and held up a fast food bag. "For you buddy," he called. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better glimpse of the bag as Kagome thundered down the steps.

"Thanks so much Chance," she said as she peered out the peephole and opened the door. The paper fell into the house as Souta walked in.

"I found Mr. Obsessive at your door this morning," Souta grumbled, purposely passing the bag by Sesshoumaru's nose. Sesshoumaru sniffed eagerly, instantly recognizing the scent of warm bread and sausage. 'I knew there was a reason to like him.'

"Well, he's not here now. What's this?" Kagome picked up the piece of paper and groaned. "Oh that's just great."  
  
"What is it?"

"It's a neighborhood watch meeting for tonight," Kagome grumbled. "It's right after I get off from work."

"Don't go then," Souta said as he and Sesshoumaru moved toward the kitchen. Kagome sat down on the arm of the couch and put on her tennis shoes. "I have to. It's mandatory. Aw man."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Souta asked, glancing at Sesshoumaru out the corner of his eye as he plunked the bag onto the counter.

"I'm taking a kid go-carting. Don't give Chance any of that!"

"Why not?" Souta asked. "Will it hurt him?"  
  
"No, but I don't want him used to fast food."

"He'll be fine," Souta reasoned as he dumped an entire sausage biscuit into Sesshoumaru's bowl. "You'd better eat it before the wicked witch of the east comes in."

Sesshoumaru obliged as Kagome shouted her disapproval from the living room. "I don't care. Don't give it to him."

"Yes nee-chan," Souta replied, winking at Sesshoumaru as he finished the rest of the sausage biscuit. "I won't."

'Another point for the boy,' Sesshoumaru mused as Kagome came into the kitchen. She looked at him, then at Souta before shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I wasn't aware of you needing to do anything with us," Souta replied, with Sesshoumaru barking in agreement. Kagome scowled playfully. "Oh, you'll talk to him but you won't talk to me. I'm heart-broken."

"You're going to be late," Souta interjected as he and Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome toward the door. Kagome scooped up her briefcase as they pushed her down the sidewalk to her car. "Alright, alright. I get the point. I'm going. You two behave yourselves."

"You too Kagome," Souta called as she pulled away. "Now," he said to Sesshoumaru.

"How about you and I polish off the rest of those sausage biscuits?"

Kagome watched as Shippou scampered ahead of her, pure excitement on his face as they entered the fun park.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Shippou chanted. Kagome nodded in agreement, then sprinted after Shippou as he ran toward the go-cart track. "Come on Kagome! I don't want to miss the race!"

Kagome finally caught up with him as Shippou and an employee were arguing. "But I want to drive!"

"You're only 7 kid," the employee reasoned. "If I let you drive, I could get fired."

"Kagome! He won't let me drive!"

"I heard," Kagome patted Shippou's head, then turned to the employee. "Is there no way he can join the race?"

"He has to be in a car with someone older than 15. I guess you two are stuck."

"Stuck?" Kagome replied. "Oh, I get it. Here," she passed him her driver's license. "Will this make it better?"

"Wow," he gushed, passing Kagome back her ID. "You don't look 21. I'm 19."

"Good for you, now can we get on?" Shippou interrupted. The employee nodded, unfastening the red rope and motioning them toward the cars.

"Ok Shippou, which one do you want?"

Shippou glanced from car to car, his gaze stopping on a blue two-seater in the front of the line. "That one!"

"Alright then." Shippou and Kagome sat inside the go-cart just as a dark-hared teenager sat in the red one-seater beside them.

"Hey kid!" he taunted as Kagome strapped Shippou in. "Tell your girlfriend not to choke on my dust when I pass her."

"Forget it buddy!" Shippou called. "You're the one that'll be eating dust, because she's the best driver ever!"

"Yeah right…"

"You'll see!" Shippou turned to Kagome, his confidence quickly giving way to nervousness. "Hey, um, you do know how to drive one of these right?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded as the employee checked hers and Shippou's restraints. "It's just like driving a car."

"But Kagome-"

"Trust me," Kagome said with a wink. Shippou paused, then nodded as the teenager taunted them again. "Don't worry kid. I might give your pretty girlfriend the prize, if she's willing to give me something in return."

Shippou opened his mouth to reply when Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Don't give him the satisfaction." Shippou sighed but relented. The employee stood in front of them, pointing to a traffic light above them.

"This is the start signal. When it turns green, go!" He stepped out of the way quickly, flickering on the traffic light. Kagome gripped the wheel when it turned red, her tiny fingers wrapping around it as her face set in determination. Her right foot rested on the gas pedal when the start signal turned yellow.

"You might want to hold on to something," she told Shippou. He grasped his wheel at the last moment, the green light coming to life seconds later. Kagome stomped on the gas and peeled off, leaving the other drivers in the dust.

"Woo-hoo!" Shippou hooted, cheering wildly as Kagome sped around the track. He looked back at the others, Kagome's hair fluttering in the wind and framing his vision.

"This is great!" Shippou called as the teenager tried to catch up to them. Kagome slowed until she was beside him. "Now you can say something."

Shippou grinned before turning to him, laughing at the other driver's distress. "Who's eating dust now, jerk!" Shippou laughed as Kagome sped up, leaving the driver once again. He and Kagome won the race after a few more laps, and the prize for the day was a giant panda bear.

"Here you go Shippou," Kagome said as she gave him the plushie.

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's take it to the car."

Kagome leaned against the side of the car, looking out for anyone suspicious as Shippou tossed the panda in the back seat. "Shippou?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Kagome smiled reassuringly at his frown. "You don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

Shippou thought a moment, then shrugged. "Alright," he grumbled, plunking into the passenger seat. Kagome sat in the driver's seat beside him, but didn't start the car. She merely glanced around them, taking a moment to form her questions in a way that wouldn't alarm him.

"How long have you lived with your grandmother?"

"A couple of months."

"Really?" Kagome nodded. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah."

'OK then. One Word Joe is back in action.' "What does your mother do?"

This question seemed to surprise Shippou. "A-a botanist."

"Wow, seriously? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kagome draped her leg out the open door, enjoying the breeze as she watched Shippou out of the corner of her eye. He was fidgeting terribly, his hands fluttering to tug his collar when they weren't messing with the buttons on the arm rest. Kagome mentally sighed. 'He's not ready to talk about her yet. I guess I'll just have to hold off on it then.' "What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Shippou blinked in surprise. "I-I want to be a marine biologist."

"Wow. That sounds like fun." Kagome leaned back against the seat. She noticed the spark of interest in Shippou's eyes when he talked about the career. "Where would you like to work?"

"Sea World!" Shippou cheered. "That would be so cool! You get to see all kinds of fish, and feed the sharks and all kind of cool stuff!"

"Me myself, I've always wanted to swim with the dolphins."

"Not me," Shippou replied with a shake of his head. "I want to swim with the sharks."

Kagome groaned. "That's just like a boy to want to swim with something that might want to eat him."

Shippou grinned. "And it's just like a girl to want to swim with dumb dolphins."

"Hey!" Kagome protested. "I like dolphins! What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying," Shippou snickered. Kagome playfully elbowed him in the ribs, to which he laughed and smacked her away. "Can I ask you a question Kagome?"

"Sure."

"Um," Shippou's smile faced. "Why didn't you ask me anything else about my mother?"

Kagome sighed. She should have known that Shippou would see through her. "I don't think you're ready to talk about her just yet. I'm not going to force you to."

"That's good, because I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome sighed, then started the car. "I know, but someday you'll have to. Understand?"

Shippou nodded miserably. Kagome nudged him before she pulled off. "Now for one last question before I take you home."

"What?"

"What kind of Happy Meal do you want?"

Kagome waited until Sango was safely in the house, waving back when Sango called from her living room window before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road. 'I'm going to be late!' She glanced at the dashboard clock and groaned. 'It's 6:30! I'm already late!'

Kagome continued down the road, barely avoiding various traffic accidents waiting to happen. She finally made it to her cul de sac thirty minutes later, parking her car in her driveway before jogging up the hill, past the 8 other condos and Naraku's condo to the clubhouse at the beginning of the cul de sac.

Kagome entered the building quietly, standing in the back of the room. The other residents were seated in chairs in front of her, with Naraku and Charles; the rent manager; at the very front of the room.

"The one final note of the meeting," Charles stated as Naraku handed a stack of flyers to be passed around. "There have been a lot of residents that have adopted dogs during the past couple of months. While this is a friendly community and the new additions are welcome, they may not roam the premises without a leash and their owner."

Naraku nodded in agreement, his eyes settling on Kagome before glancing at the crowd ahead of him. "Any dog found without it's owner will automatically be taken to the pound, and the owner will be charged a $200 fine."

The crowd mumbled incredulously before Charles raised his hand. "But of course we won't have to worry about that, seeing that everyone here is a responsible neighbor. That's all for this month's meeting. Please see Cathy in number 200 about the Christmas pot luck supper."

The crowd dispersed, a few women grumbling about the fine. "I bet that Naraku has something to do with that," one woman grumbled as she and another woman walked past Kagome. The other woman agreed with a huff. "I wonder what would Charles say if he found out that the exploding dog population was due to Naraku in the first place."

Kagome inwardly snickered, remembering having the exact conversation with Sango before she adopted Chance. Kagome turned to walk out when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, then wished she'd have kept walking when Naraku flagged her down. She waited patiently for him to catch up with her, noticing the pitying looks from her female neighbors as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"You were late. I thought you weren't going to show."

Kagome blushed, searching for a gentle way to get him to release her. "I'm sorry about that. I was reviewing a case and-"

Naraku waved her explanation aside. "There's no need to apologize. I'm just glad you showed."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. Um, I really have to go."

"Oh yeah. Right," Naraku replied. "I just wanted to give you this." He held out a pamphlet on dog nutrition. Kagome took it, flipping through it a moment before thanking him.

"It was my pleasure. It says that a fast food diet isn't good for dogs, and I just thought you might want to consider that before allowing any in the house. It might be too much temptation for, Chance is it?"

"Yeah."

"Then it might be too much temptation for him."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. "This is so thoughtful. Thanks again Mr. Naraku"

"No problem Kagome. It's my pleasure." Naraku watched as she walked off, waving when she turned around. Charles stood beside him as she disappeared down the hill to her house, a fatherly smile on his face.

"She's nice, don't you think?"

Naraku nodded in agreement. "She is. But she has bad taste in dogs."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that Onigumo. I've heard about the giant. He seems gentle."

'Perhaps,' Naraku considered as Charles patted his shoulder and walked away. 'But that mutt is in my way.' He shrugged, determined to figure out how to rid himself as he strolled back to his home, an earlier vision of a navy blue lace bra making him smile in spite of himself.

'Soon Kagome. I will have you.'


	6. To Heal a Heart

Second Chance

Chapter Six: To Heal A Heart

Sesshoumaru woofed in greeting as Souta walked in the door, sniffing at the McDonald's bag in his hand eagerly. 'Ah…this one must be bacon, egg and cheese…' he mused. Souta opened the bag, then quickly closed it and hid it behind him as Kagome thundered down the steps.

"Hi Souta!" she said as she gave him a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." He held up his keys, then put them inside his pocket. "Thanks for the key Sis. With your hearing, I'd still be outside freezing my balls off."

"Souta!" Kagome whacked his arm, frowning as Souta laughed. "Sorry about that Kagome. It's the my new influence at home."

"Is Miroku still there?"

"Yup." Kagome groaned, reaching on the steps for a pair of sneakers. "Poor Miroku. How long has he been there?"

"This'll be the second week. He's starting to create a dent in the couch. Mom wants him to share a room with me. I don't think I'll be able to do that."  
  
"Why doesn't he get my old room?" Kagome asked as she sat on the edge of the couch and tied her shoes.

"Because it's Mom's sewing room. Um, Kagome," Souta said, pointing to the shoes. "I'm not an expert on women's fashion or anything, but I don't think that goes together."

Kagome stared down at herself, eying the red pencil skirt and white vest before shrugging and pulling the matching suit jacket over her shoulders. "Have you ever tried to drive in 5" heels?"

"Um," Souta pretended to think a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. Don't think I have. But I'm going to consider it."

"W. E. Souta," Kagome grumbled. She reached inside the living room closet for her coat and a yellow backpack.

"What's that?" Souta asked.

"It's my backpack. I need it."

"Since when did you carry so much junk?" Souta teased. Kagome glowered, then decided to ignore him. "My stuff, for your information, is in the small part in the front. This is all Chance's stuff."

"Since when did he need so much junk?" Souta asked, gesturing to the size of the bag.

"His food, bandages, food bowl, some bottled water and one of his blankets are in here."

Souta started to laugh, shaking his head at her. "You sound like you're going camping, not

going to work.

"Well, it's better to be over prepared than under. Now I bet you don't remember me telling you Sunday that you didn't have to come today, do you?"

"Um, no…." He eyed Kagome skeptically. "Are you sure you said that?"

"I said it to you, dear, so I should remember."

"So I don't get to hang with my buddy today," Souta groaned, scratching Sesshoumaru's ears wistfully. "That's too bad. We have fun, don't we boy?"

'If you call fun watching you drool all over yourself in your sleep, then yeah. Loads…'

"But where's he going?"

"He's coming to work with me. I was supposed to bring him Friday, but the little girl that wanted to see him was having surgery."

"Oh, well then." He kneeled to Sesshoumaru's level, looking him straight in the eye as he scratched Sesshoumaru's chin. "Listen well my friend. Stay away from anyone with a scalpel. You might get neutered."

If Sesshoumaru could have paled he would have, but he settled for looking away from him to Kagome.

"That's right buddy," Souta continued. "There are plenty of people that consider dog ba-"

"Shut up Souta," Kagome grumbled, 'accidentally' knocking the book bag against his head as she stepped past him and put on Sesshoumaru's leash. "You can have free reign of the house," Kagome said to Souta as they walked to her car.

"Just don't be too loud, don't start anything and make sure you keep the door locked. Take any room but mine."

"Alright Nee-chan!" Souta waved as she pulled away. He waited until Kagome was well up the street, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hey Craig," he said moments later. "Yeah man, I'm good. I've got the best news…"

Kagome pulled into a parking space, once again leaning on the horn as she and Sesshoumaru waited for Sango to come out of her apartment.

"Sorry boy," Kagome apologized when Sesshoumaru covered his head with his paws.

"But I have to do this. If you think I'm bad in the morning, then you should see Sango. She's worse."

'I do not doubt it,' Sesshoumaru winced when she practically beat on the horn with her fists. 'I do not understand how humans could have survived for so long with their hearing.'

"Alright!" Sango yelled as she closed her apartment door. "I'm coming! Jeez, hold your panties, would you?"

"Just come on!" Kagome fussed as she opened the door and Sango hopped in. "You know it's your fault we're always running in the door at the last second."

"What are they going to do?" Sango asked as Kagome pulled out of the parking space and into traffic. "Fire us?"

"I'd rather not find out. I have two to feed now, so I can't afford to be jobless."

"Oh my God!" Sango squealed, causing Kagome to nearly swerve into oncoming traffic.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled back. Sesshoumaru hid his head again, trying to bury it under the book bag.

"When's the little one coming?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, nervously glancing at Sango out the corner of her eye. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you had two to feed? When's the due date?"

"What the hell are you-" It hit her suddenly, and she groaned and slapped Sango in the arm when she started to giggle. "I'm talking about Chance, you baka. You haven't said anything to him, by the way."

"Mighty Dog is with us?" Sango turned in her seat just as Sesshoumaru raised his head.

"Why hello there! Saved anyone today?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a light growl, to which Sango laughed and scratched his ears. "I'm just playing. How are you?"

"He's good," Kagome answered for him, her eyes narrowing slightly as a red Honda pulled out in front of her. "He'd be better if Souta would stop feeding him McChicken burgers."

"McChicken's are sandwiches, not burgers."

Kagome threw up her hands, then settled them back. "What's the difference?"  
  
"There has to be a cow in a burger."

"Ewww Sango. Thanks." Kagome shook her head as she pulled into the department's parking lot. "I don't think I'll ever eat a burger again."

"I'm just telling you what you already know." Kagome grimaced, but pulled into a parking space and parked. "Um, what's Wonder Dog doing here anyway?"  
  
"He's coming with me to the hospital today."

"Really?" Sango smiled as she and Kagome got out of the trunk, reaching inside for the yellow book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's leash and led him inside, both of them ignoring the strange glances they received from the other employees as they and Sango boarded the elevator.

"Sango, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Anything."  
  
"Can you just forgive Miroku already, so he can get off of my mother's couch?" Kagome snapped, frowning as Sango started to laugh. "What's with this? You've been laughing at me all day."

"It's only because you're funny," Sango gasped, resting her hand on Sesshoumaru's head.

He mentally frowned, but stepped to the side so her hand slipped and she stumbled forward.

"See," Kagome said, gesturing to Sesshoumaru as she rubbed his ears. "Chance doesn't like it when you laugh at me either. Now answer my question."

Sango gasped, but soon quieted enough to answer her. "I'm not even mad at the hentai."

"You're not?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope."

Kagome took a deep breath, then another before "Then why is he wearing a hole in my mother's couch?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that," Kagome grumbled. "Care to share?"

Sango nodded, checking to see how many floors they had left before proceeding. "See, Miroku eyed some girl's butt in a restaurant a few weeks back, right? Well, I got tired of him doing the same thing every time we go somewhere."

"But he does that everywhere," Kagome said.

"I know," Sango groaned, she and Kagome stroking one of Sesshoumaru's ears at the same time. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes instantly, enjoying the blissful feeling as the two humans around him continued.

"I basically flipped. I told him I never wanted to see him again, and that the wedding was off. I handed him the ring and walked out of the place."

"I'm really sorry Sango," Kagome said, reaching over to give Sango a one-armed hug. Sango returned it, successfully trapping Sesshoumaru's head between them. Sesshoumaru nosed them away from him, finding the sudden incasing of both orchids and jasmine combined with apple blossoms and cinnamon too overwhelming.

"Ooops." Sango and Kagome giggled as they separated, resuming the wondrous ear scratching. "We forgot about you Chance."

"Yeah," Sango replied. "Sorry about the trying to suffocate you thing."

'Twits…' Sesshoumaru purred contently, almost whimpering when the elevator doors opened and they stopped. They walked down the hall to Kagome and Sango's office, shutting the door behind them.

"Anyway," Sango said as Kagome reached inside the front pocket of the backpack and unlocked the door. "I told him not to darken my doorstep until he grew up."

"But Miroku not grabbing someone is just not Miroku," Kagome said, allowing Sesshoumaru to drag her into the office. Sango closed the door behind them, then sat at her desk and turned on her computer.

"I know, but what if he does that because he's not satisfied with me."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Then why did he propose?"

Sango sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she propped her elbow on her desk. "Because I'm safe. I have a steady job, I make good money, and I have my own place." She closed her eyes and sniffed. "I mean, we just don't seem to go together. No offense to your cousin Kagome, but Miroku and I are on two different levels. He's a slacker, and I've given that up. I have bills, I'm planning to get a car and I'm saving for the future. His future consists of what kind of underwear to wear in the morning."

'Uh-oh. Female human emotional overload.'

Kagome sat on the corner of Sango's desk, enfolding her friend in a gentle hug. "Don't think stuff like that. I'm sure if you talk to Miroku about it, he'll at least try to see things your way."

"That's the problem. He's not _trying_ to see things in anyone's way but his own. Did you know that he calls me his old lady in front of people? He's three years older than me for God's sake!"

'This promises to cause tears.'

"I'm just tired of it Kagome. I want to marry him, but how could I with the way he

behaves?"

"I totally understand."

"No you don't," Sango sighed. "How could you? You don't even have a boyfriend. You freeze every guy out that makes a decent pass at you." Sango blinked when Kagome stiffened, and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry about that Kagome. Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean it."

"That's ok Sango," Kagome replied quietly. "You're under a lot of stress right now. I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked as Kagome went back to her desk. "I swear I don't know what made me say that."

"I'm sure. You're fine. I've just got a lot of paperwork to do, that's all." Kagome sat down and turned on her computer, quickly skimming through the case files on her disk. Sango glanced at her a moment more, then turned away and went to work.

Sesshoumaru watched the two of them during the silence, mulling over the conversation as the clicking of keys sounded around him. 'So she's nervous around human males,' he thought, turning his golden eyes up to her before resting his head in his paws and staring ahead. 'I wonder why…hmm…' He nosed her knee, then sat up and placed his paw on it when she didn't respond.

"Woof."

Kagome blinked, her fingers pausing before she finally acknowledged him. "Are you hungry Chance?"

"Woof."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome reached inside her pack for one of his food containers, then moved to stand up when Sango pulled the container out of her hands, Sesshoumaru's metal food bowl already in the other.

"Let me do it," she asked. Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want him excepting food from everyone."

"But it's me," Sango begged. "I wouldn't hurt him. Shoot, I mixed his first bowl of food, remember?"

"Yeah…" Kagome thought a moment, then shrugged and handed Sango Sesshoumaru's leash. "Go ahead. Behave for me Chance."

'Sure, why not?' Sesshoumaru thought as Sango lead him out the door. 'I will not do more than chew through some random human's leg, pee on the coffee machine cord and possibly drag Sango down the halls as I chase an imaginary cat.'

"Come on boy," Sango said as she lead them down the hallway. "The break room's this way." They finally stopped at a small coffee room with a round table, a few chairs, a refrigerator and a microwave. "The rest of your food will go in here when you finish. Let's heat this up, shall we?"

Sango tossed the container into the microwave, tapped a few buttons, then closed the door and leaned against the counter as Sesshoumaru watched the container. 'It would seem that the rest of my days will be spend in front of these contraptions,' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the food go round and round.

Sango sighed despondently, then shook her head. "Why on earth did I say that?" she asked aloud, earning Sesshoumaru's partial attention. 'And here it comes…the guilt trip.'

"I mean, Kagome's my friend. No, more like my sister, and even thought she said I didn't hurt her feelings, I can tell that I did. It's not her fault that Miroku's a perv. And it's not her fault that she's not willing to trust a lot of people. Jeez, after what happened to her, do I really blame her?"

Sesshoumaru whimpered, insistently nudging Sango's hand. "Hey Chance," she said as she scratched his ears. "Are you wondering what I'm talking about?"

"Bark."

"Alright then," Sango closed the room door, then took Sesshoumaru's food out of the microwave when the timer went off. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Kagome made me swear not to tell anyone, but I know you wouldn't tell a soul, would you boy?"

Sesshoumaru watched as she poured the rice mixture into his bowl, wishing she'd get to the bloody point as she set the food down to his level.

"When we were seniors in high school, Kagome met a guy named Alex. He was a real jerk, the prince of jerks depending on who you asked. He was new to the school and he used that to pull pranks and cruel tricks on anyone he could. He used to stuff people inside lockers, he'd take people's lunch money. He bullied the tech students and virtually destroyed the chess club."

'Sounds like my kind of human.'

"Well, Kagome figured that we were only giving him a hard time because he was new, and not because of the obvious. She tried to befriend him, and soon started going out with him. We tried to tell her that he was bad news, but she wouldn't listen. She kept telling us that he wasn't that bad, and that he didn't mean to do half of the stuff he did. Naïve huh?"

'Very much so, but continue.'

"Anyway," Sango said, scraping a little more food from the container. "We were all at a diner together when he freaked and tried to punch Kagome's cousin in the nose. Miroku and I tried to stop him, but he and Kagaromaru soon got into an ugly fist fight, and we had no clue why until we got to the police station. It turns out that he found Alex in the backseat with a girl that went to college with him. Kagome was hurt, but when Alex said that Kagaromaru was lying, Kagome believed him and talked her mother into bailing him out of jail."

'I never would have guessed her to be so stupid,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"I mean, his own mom wouldn't bail him out. Wouldn't that tell you something?" Sango threw up her hands and shook her head. "But that's Kagome for you. I honestly think it hurts her to be mean. That might explain Naraku. Anyway, a few weeks later we found her with a bloody nose behind the basketball bleachers. Alex apparently tried to force himself on her, and when she fought back he hit her."

Sesshoumaru growled, disgusted by such cowardness. 'Humans truly have no honor. Not even I would hit one of their females.'

"We found the nurse, who called her brother and Miroku to the office since they were kin to her. When they heard what happened, they flipped and went after him. That was the worst beat down I've ever seen." Sango started to giggle, and even Sesshoumaru could find some humor in what she said, though the idea of someone like Kagome with a jerk like that made him wonder about her I. Q.

"He convinced Kagome to forgive him and when she did he dumped her the next day. He said something about finding someone easier than her, and not so afraid to grow up. I think he might be the reason she stopped singing too. Since then she's been by herself, afraid to have a relationship with anyone but family, myself," she smiled down at Sesshoumaru. "And you. So count your stars, doggie. Kagome may be wary of human men, but she's definitely not afraid of you." She scratched behind his ears once again, kneeling before him as she patted his head. "Even if you are Mammoth Dog."

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned at the nickname, but said nothing else as Sango cleaned his dish, dried it off and lead him back to their office. 'It would seem Kagome's had a hard life so far,' Sesshoumaru thought as he resumed his place by Kagome's desk. 'But it must be hard for a human to be alone. Youkai are used to it, even though….' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, deciding a nap would be perfect. The sunlight streamed in from the window, warming his back as his eyes drifted open. 'Neither of us want to be. We've created shields around ourselves, to protect us and keep enemies from finding our weakness. Hers is more like a prison though, with only one tiny window to look out of.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes finally closed, and all was quiet until they suddenly snapped open. 'Could it be,' he thought, the idea becoming more logical the more he thought about it. 'That all our shields are are prisons? That we might be…missing something, like Kagome?' Sesshoumaru shook his head then, promptly trouncing on the idea as sleep finally claimed him.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the hospital waiting room, Kagome glancing at her watch as Sesshoumaru attempted to adjust to the cold sterile floor. 'Ack! Do they not have heat here somewhere?!"

"Mrs. Higurashi," the desk nurse called. Kagome stood, as did Sesshoumaru when she motioned for them to follow her.

"Now you must understand," the nurse said as she lead them down a series of hallways.

"That we normally do not allow dogs into this facility."

"Oh, don't worry about Chance," Kagome said, patting Sesshoumaru's head. "He's very

well behaved."

'When I want to be, of course.'

"That may be true," the nurse said skeptically, eyeing Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. "But you must keep a tight rein on your animal. If he so much as growls, he must go."

"Alright then," Kagome said. "You hear that boy? You have to be on your best behavior, ok?"

'Whatever,' Sesshoumaru thought as they stopped before a door. "The doctor is already inside, as is the patient. Make sure that mutt is gentle."

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl as Kagome glared at the woman. "My dog is no mutt."

"Whatever," she said as she walked away. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her back, then led Sesshoumaru into the room. Kagura sat on one side of the only bed in the room, with Kanna's parents sitting in chairs against the wall at the foot of it.

"Hi Dr. Asuri," Kagome said, reaching out to shake Kagura's hand. Kagura scowled. "Didn't I tell you to call me Dr. K?"

"Um," Kagome thought a moment. "Yes, you did."

"Then do so. How are you Kagome?"

"I'm well. This is Chance," she said, gesturing to Sesshoumaru as he stopped looking around and finally settled his gaze on the good doctor.

"Wow, he's a beaut,' Kagura complimented. "And what breed is he?"  
  
"I don't know actually," Kagome confessed. "His vet thinks he's a new species."

"Wow," Kagura repeated. "Now I really want to touch him. I can't though. I have rounds to make." She pouted slightly. "What a shame."

'Females. As long as it's fluffy and cute, they want to touch it. Though I must admit that I understand their reasons…'

"So how's Kanna," Kagome asked. Kagura sighed. "Physically, she's healing. Friday's surgery repaired a lot of tears and rips and such, but we'll have to wait and see if she'll be able to have children someday. Physiologically, I'm not sure. She seems to be fascinated with water for some reason. She's almost always in the shower."

"How awful," Kagome whispered. Kagura nodded. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'm going to start my rounds. If you need me, pick up that phone by the bed and page me, ok?"

"Alright." Kagome waved as Kagura walked out, then greeted Kanna's parents. "Hello. How are you?"

"We're alright," Rev. Holland said as Mrs. Holland yawned beside him. "Kanna's surgery went smoothly."

"I heard," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm glad. This is Chance, by the way."

"He's kind of large, isn't he?" Mrs. Holland asked nervously. "Is he gentle?"

Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru snorted in disagreement. "He's very gentle. He won't hurt her."

"If you say so," Rev. Holland said. "Kanna's asleep."  
  
"Alright then. Come on Chance." Kagome sat in a chair beside Kanna's bed, with

Sesshoumaru sitting beside her. She and Kanna's parents discussed unimportant things, like the weather and such, as Sesshoumaru studied the little girl.

'I smell blood on her,' he noticed. 'It's old, and very faint, but it's there. I also feel sadness from her. She seems so much like the others….' Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing shallowed slightly, sure signs that she was awakening. Sesshoumaru moved from Kagome's side unnoticed, sat by Kanna's bedside and placed his head in her hand. 'I should be the first one she sees,' he determined. 'That way she would know that Kagome remembered her promise, though why I care I do not know.'

Kanna opened her eyes slowly, glancing at her surroundings before her brain registered the heavy weight inside her palm. Dead brown eyes focused on Sesshoumaru, and for a moment he felt a pain somewhere inside him before her eyes lit up. She smiled, a true one that reached her eyes as she whispered. "Hi Chance…"

'No matter how many times I see that,' Sesshoumaru thought as Kanna sat up and began to pet him. 'It never ceases to amaze me.'

"Hi Kanna," Kagome greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Kinda sore, but I'm fine. How are you Miss Higurashi?"

"Just Kagome, Kanna," Kagome told her. She smiled at Sesshoumaru, shaking her head when Kanna found Sesshoumaru's weak spot behind his ears. His tail swept across the floor madly, his eyes closed with what she thought was the weirdest doggie grin on his face. "I see you've met Chance."

"Yeah. He's a great dog. I want one just like him."

"You've only known him for a few seconds Kanna," Mrs. Holland laughed, relieved to see her daughter smile for the first time since the whole ordeal began. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I can tell. He's smart too!" Kanna concluded, earning chuckles all around.

'Finally, a human that understands me…'

"I happen to agree with you," Kagome said. "I think he's a great dog too." She smiled when Kanna hugged him, missing her wince when she pulled Sesshoumaru's head into her lap. Sesshoumaru didn't mind at first, but the blood smell increased and he found himself pulling away.

"You don't like how I smell, do you?" Kanna whispered sadly, low enough for her parents not to hear. "I don't blame you. I've tried to get clean, but I can't. I feel yucky. Have you ever felt yucky Chance?"

'No, and you shouldn't have to,' Sesshoumaru concluded, returning his head to her lap in spite of the smell. Kanna smiled and hugged him again, this time a single tear slipping from her eyes and into his fur.

"I'm sorry Chance. I don't mean to smell bad."

Sesshoumaru licked her face gently, and action not unnoticed by the adults around them. "Is everything alright?" Kagome asked. Kanna nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"He's never licked my face before. I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah. He's a great dog Kagome. If you ever want to give him away, please give him to me."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll remember that if I ever have to. Now we have to be going." Kagome stood up, leaving Sesshoumaru to accept another hug before leading him out of the room.

"Can he come back?" Kanna asked after them. Kagome shrugged. "Maybe when you go home, how does that sound?"

"Alright!"

Kagome smiled, saying goodbye to the family before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. As they traveled down the hallway, Sesshoumaru questioned his reaction to the child.

'What is it with me and human children?" he wondered silently. 'I should not care so much for these creatures, but I seem not to be able to help it. I would bet that it has something to do with the curse.' Sesshoumaru fought back a growl. 'Damn that miko, the conniving bitch!'

"Kagome!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for Kagura to catch up to them. "Yes Dr. K?"

"How'd everything go?" she asked, patting Sesshoumaru's head. Kagome looked at her curiously. "I'm on break," Kagura informed her. "So, how'd it go?"

"It went fine," Kagome said. "Kanna and Chance really got along. She smiled."

"Are you serious?" Kagome nodded. "Wow. I've never seen that kid smile. I'm glad he could do it."

"Me too. Have you heard anything about the case yet?"  
  
Kagura shook her head. "Nope. Haven't had a chance to call that jackass detective yet."

"Oh, well I'm going to his office tomorrow. I'll be sure to keep you informed."

"Would you? Thanks Kagome. You're a real doll, unlike some folks around here." She glared at the desk nurse behind Kagome, the nurse cowering behind the counter under her intense gaze.

'Now this is a human I could respect.'

"Well," Kagura said, finally giving the nurse a break. "You two go ahead. Oh, and you're supervisor called. She said that since you don't have anything else to do, you and Chance can take the rest of the day off."

"Alright then, thanks." Kagome waved, then left the hospital and walked through the parking lot to her car. She helped Sesshoumaru get into the backseat first, the sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. "Hold on one second Chance," she said as she began to dial. "I need to make a call."

Sesshoumaru did so, resting his head on his front paws as he listened to her part of the conversation.

"Hi. May I speak with Ms. Milstrome please? pause. Hi, Kaede! How are you? pause. I'm well. I'm calling to ask wither or not you want me to return to work. pause. Uh-hu. pause. Alright then. No ma' am, I'm not. Thanks." She turned off the cell, then turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Guess what buddy?"

'Free tickets to the Super Bowl?'

"We have the day off!" Kagome cheered. She started the car and pulled off. "I still have to pick up Sango though, but what should we do until then? It's too short of a time to go home, so what do you suggest?"

Kagome stopped suddenly, turning the car in a different direction. "I know! Why don't we go to the park? I've wanted to walk you for a while now!"

'Oh goodie…' Sesshoumaru bemoaned as Kagome made her way to the nearest park.

Kagome pulled into her driveway hours later, not exactly surprised to find Naraku standing in her driveway. Souta's car was nowhere in sight, a sure sign that he was already on his way home. Kagome opened the back door for Sesshoumaru as Naraku leaned against the driver's side door.

"Hello Kagome. You're home early."

"Hello Mr. Naraku," Kagome greeted politely, earning an unseen roll of the eye from Sesshoumaru. He reached inside for the yellow backpack, grasped a strap between his teeth and pulled it out of the car. Naraku watched this with mild interest, his focus more on Kagome's rear as she bent down to pat Sesshoumaru's head.

"Thanks boy. You're so smart."

"Woof," Sesshoumaru replied around the strap. He growled a bit at Naraku, then turned his back on the humans and walked up the driveway to sit on the porch, where he kept a good eye on them. Naraku shook his head.

"He's awfully protective of you."

"Maybe," Kagome said skeptically. "But I'm not so sure he likes me."

'Why should I?'

"Of course he likes you!" Naraku assured her. "He growls at me like I'm going to pick you up and carry you away. If he doesn't like you, then I wonder why he does that?"

'Free room and board, plus the chance to see a nearly topless girl every morning…'

"Thanks Mr. Naraku," Kagome said with a soft smile. "Please," Naraku replied. "Call me Onigumo."

'Spider monster,' Sesshoumaru translated as Naraku kissed the back of Kagome's hand. 'You would think she would notice something like that.'

"Alright then Mr. Naraku," Kagome said, pulling her hand back to her side. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. There is." Naraku fidgeted for a moment, then smiled at her.

"You see, I feel as if you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot."  
  
"We have?"  
  
Naraku nodded. "I'm not a verbal person, so when I see someone I would like to get to know I tend to get a little tongue-tied."

'Who does this guy think he's fooling?'

"I didn't know," Kagome said, watching him curiously. Naraku nodded. "I expected that you didn't. Not a lot of people realize it. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for coming off a little strong. I just think you're a great person, and I really want to get to know you better."

"You do?" Kagome asked skeptically. Naraku nodded again. "That is, if you'll let me."

"Um, sure."

'And of course she would fall for it,' Sesshoumaru thought with a shake of his head. 'After all, didn't Sango says something about her being gullible?' But he noticed her immediate unease when Naraku hugged her. She tensed, and the fear and panic in her scent nearly set his mind reeling. 'She really does have a problem with trusting males,' he realized with wide eyes.

"Um, Mr. Naraku?"

"Forgive me Kagome," Naraku whispered in her hair. "It's just that, I've never known anyone as kind and gentle as you. I'm truly lucky." Naraku kept his smile hidden from Kagome in her hair, but Sesshoumaru got a good view of the lecherous, evil grin that spread across his face like wildfire. He inhaled slowly, his smile widening as he took in the scent of Kagome's hair. "Perhaps we could spend a little time getting to know each

other."

"Maybe," Kagome muttered as she attempted to step away from him. "But it would have to be after Chance gets better."

"Of course," Naraku said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "But then?"

"Then maybe."

'Not while I am in charge,' Sesshoumaru determined, watching as Kagome tried once again to get away from Naraku's arms.

"Do you promise?" Naraku asked. "Do promise to at least try?"

"I….um…"

'She hasn't a clue as to how to dismiss this human.' Sesshoumaru looked around, mentally replaying Naraku's request to get to know Kagome better. 'Hmmm….how to prevent that, and get her away from him for the moment as well…' A protruding branch in a nearby bush gave him an idea…

"Well," Kagome began, still trying to step away from Naraku. "I can't promise that."

"And why not?" Naraku asked. "After all, you said you would try, so why wouldn't you be able to promise?"

"I jus-"

"Yip!"

Kagome spun around quickly, Naraku's arms flailing around her as she jumped toward the sound. "Chance?" She gasped when she finally saw him, Sesshoumaru struggling to get free of a nearby thorn bush. "Chance! I'm coming. Hold on!"

Kagome rushed toward him, leaving Naraku forgotten in the middle of the driveway as she struggled to free Sesshoumaru from the bush. "How did you get stuck like this?"

Kagome asked as she yanked the last branch free. Sesshoumaru dropped to the ground, lying on his side and looking away from her. "Oh no! Look at your bandage!"

The bandage around Sesshoumaru's middle was torn and bloody, the white cloth swiftly turning dark and stained. "I bet you tore some stitches." She struggled to pick him up, lifting only a few feet from the ground as Naraku started toward them. "Let me help you Kagome."

Sesshoumaru growled instantly, and Kagome shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He might try to bite you. Could you open the back door for me please?"  
  
"Of course." Naraku opened the door quickly, then moved to adjust the blanket on the back seat as Kagome put Sesshoumaru into the car. She jumped into the driver's seat moments later, leaving Naraku to close the door.

"Kagome?"

"I'll have to talk to you later Mr. Naraku," Kagome said as she started the car. "I've got to go!"

"It's Onigumo!" Naraku shouted behind her as she sped off. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath. "I almost had her…"

'Well, this worked like a charm, even if it does hurt like hell,' Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome drove toward the vet. 'How on earth did I miss the thorns on that bush though?' He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the engine as Kagome dialed the vet's office on her cell phone.

"Hello? I need to speak with Dr. Pavalo. It's an emergency!" Kagome waited for the doctor to pick up the phone, then proceeded to explain Sesshoumaru's predicament with the thorn bush. Kagome nodded and hung up moments later, glancing over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "I'm so sorry Chance. I should have been paying attention to you. Don't worry. We'll get to help soon."

Kagome pulled into the animal hospital parking lot thirty minutes later, finding a stretcher and a pair of nurses already waiting outside. Kagome stopped beside them, opening the door for them so they could transfer Sesshoumaru from the backseat and rush him inside.

Kagome parked in the emergency space and followed them inside, watching from the waiting room as they wheeled Sesshoumaru away from her.

"Will he be ok?" Kagome asked the front desk nurse. She nodded. "I'm sure he will be. Why don't you take a seat?" Kagome did so with a sigh, trying to say still long enough to calm down. She finally stood back up, walking to a nearby ladies room. "I'll be right back," she informed the desk nurse.

Kagome washed her hands quickly, not surprised to find Sesshoumaru's blood on them.

'I'm so tired of having that dog's blood on me,' she thought with a sigh. She leaned against a nearby wall, her eyes heavy and weary as she dried off her hands. 'Why does he keep getting hurt around me? Am I bad luck for him or something?'

"Miss?"

Kagome opened her eyes, smiling at the desk nurse as she stepped into the bathroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kagome assured her. "This is just the second time I've had to bring him here in two weeks."  
  
"I remember you. You hit him, right?"

Kagome nodded miserably, the memory still enough to make her feel guilty. "Yeah, that was me."

"Don't be upset about it. You've done a lot more for him than most people would have done. I'm sure your dog will be fine. How about a cup of coffee?"

Kagome nodded again, following the nurse back to the waiting room. "Alright. Coffee would be good right about now."

"Great. You wait here and I'll be right back."

Kagome glanced at her watch, groaning to herself as her cell phone rang. 'Oh great. It's 7:03. I wonder what's taking so long.' "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome-girl!" Sango said from the other end. "How are you?"

"Not too hot I'm afraid. I'm at the vet."

Sango gasped from the other end. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Chance busted himself up pretty good," Kagome explained.

"How?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I was talking to Mr. Naraku when it happened. But so far he got stuck in that thorn bush outside my front door. I think it ripped some stitches."

"Wow, that dog has the worst luck."

"Yeah, especially around me."

"Kagome, don't say-"

"Miss Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome looked up, then turned back to her cell. "I've got to go Sango. The doctor's here."  
  
"Hey, if you want I can meet you at your place?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll just call Miroku. He'll be more than happy to get back in my good graces, even if it is for a few minutes."

"Alright then Sango. See you there." Kagome hung up, and then turned to Dr. Pavalo. "How is he?"  
  
"Come with me." Dr. Pavalo led Kagome out of the waiting room and into the back past the emergency doors. "You're assessment of Chance's injuries were correct. He has managed to tear a few stitches, plus his struggling made the gash on his side a little deeper. That really wasn't our concern however."

"Well what was?" Kagome asked.

"The poisonous plant Chance came in contact with. When he arrived, infection was beginning to set in."

"My goodness," Kagome muttered, her guilt pouncing on her like a hungry lion. "But I thought that it took time for infections to set."

"With most poisons it does, but not with this particular plant. Its poison is more potent, and any other dog would have had a serious infection by the time you arrived." She opened the kennel doors, leading Kagome to a nearby desk. "But Chance's blood was actually fighting off the poison's effect, as if he had been poisoned in the past."

"I don't understand," Kagome replied as Dr. Pavalo sat on the edge of her desk.

"I don't either exactly. The only way I could try to explain it would be the food testers in Feudal Era Japan. Do you know anything about them?"  
  
"I think so," Kagome said, taking her time to remember. "They tested the emperor's food for poisons. Over time, after digesting so many poisons, they soon became immune to them."

"Or used to them. Chance has had poison in his system before, on that was much stronger than the neuro-toxin that the bush excreted. That dog has had a hard life."

"But will he be ok?" Kagome asked. Dr. Pavalo nodded eagerly. "He sure will be. Chance is a fighter, so it shouldn't take long for him to heal. Unfortunately, he's going to have to stay here overnight for observation."

"Can I stay with him?"  
  
"Again?" Dr. Pavalo laughed, shaking her head as she did so. "No, not today dear. You look tired yourself, and I don't have a free counter. Go home and pick him up bright and early Saturday morning, ok?"  
  
"Can I say goodnight to him first? I've gotten rather used to him being around."

"Sure." Dr. Pavalo gestured toward the back of the kennel. "He's the last one on the left."

Kagome thanked her and walked down the kennels, smiling at a pair of cute kittens before finding Sesshoumaru. "Hi boy," she whispered, kneeling beside the cage door. Sesshoumaru looked back at her, his golden eyes foggy and heavy-lidded. "Are you ok?"

'No, I'm not. How did I not smell the poison on that plant?'

"I'm so sorry Chance," Kagome whispered, reaching inside the cage to pet him. Sesshoumaru nosed her hand, allowing her scent to flow over him. "You always get hurt around me. I don't know why. I think I'm bad luck for you," Kagome gave a quiet laugh at this, raising her hand to scratch the funny mark in the middle of his forehead.

"I'll pay more attention to you from now on."

"Kagome," Dr. Pavalo called. "It's time to go."

"Alright. Be right there." Sesshoumaru sat up, tensing as the stitches pulled and his side protested the action. Kagome reached inside and kissed his nose. "I don't think you're very fond of me Chance. I don't blame you. Every time you look around, you're getting hurt because I'm not paying attention. That won't happen again. See you tomorrow."

Kagome stood up and walked back toward the front of the kennel, Sesshoumaru watching her as she left. 'Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?' he wondered as he settled back into the cage. 'After all, she's right. I do seem to run into bad luck with her. But it's not that I don't like her, it's just that….I don't know what to think. She's not bad, for a human.'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, already dreaming of tomorrow as sleep overcame him.


	7. A Full Moon Rises!

Hey, I have a good question. Does anyone know where I can find a human picture of Sesshoumaru? I'd really appreciate it, because I'm running on imagination alone for this one. Oh, and if you feel like drawing a picture of a human Sesshoumaru like he is in this fic, send it in! I'd love it!

Second Chance

Chapter Seven: The Full Moon Rises!

Sesshoumaru glared angrily at the bandage around his waist for the fifth time this afternoon. 'It's been a week since I brushed against that bush, and this thing still itches like the devil!' He glanced at Souta, who still sat on the couch. He was nose-deep inside a biology book, every now and again jotting down notes in a notepad beside him. 'I could just scratch once,' Sesshoumaru told himself as a paw inched closer to the white gauze.

'The human will never-'

"I see you over there," Souta warned, never looking away from his book. "And you know you're not supposed to scratch."

'Yes yes…' Sesshoumaru sighed despondently, deciding to ignore Souta, the bandage, and the itch as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He glanced at his food bowl first, then at the calendar on the wall. He read the date and was nearly off when he noticed something strange beneath it. He rose up on his hind legs, bracing his front paws against the wall as he peered closer to the date block. There, underneath the date itself, was an empty circle with the words 'Full Moon' beside it.

'Kuzo!' Sesshoumaru dropped to all fours and glanced around sharply, his eyes falling on the wall clock behind him. 'It's almost 6:30! How could I have forgotten?! It shall be dark soon! I must get out of here!'

'Mitosis is when cells multiply,' Souta read to himself, writing quickly as he continued. 'One cell becomes two, two become four and so on and so forth. This isn't hard at-'

Scratch!

Whimper!

"What on earth?" Souta stood up, leaving his books on the couch as he strolled into the kitchen. Chance was pawing frantically at the back door, his claws making a virtual mess of the white paint. "Chance! Stop that!"

Sesshoumaru glared back at him, then continued to scratch, knowing sooner or later Souta would open the door. Souta sighed in frustration, then gently pushed Sesshoumaru toward the floor and grasped the doorknob. "You have to go, huh boy?"

'Now there's an understatement,' Sesshoumaru growled to himself as Souta unlocked the door. Souta finally opened it, barely avoiding being knocked down as Sesshoumaru shot past him. "Hey! Wait up!"

Sesshoumaru kept running, becoming nothing more than a white streak as he ran across the yard toward the back fence. 'I know the human would never open this, so I must get over it myself.' He ran backward a few feet, then sprinted forward, his claws sinking into the wooden posts as he scrambled over them to the woods beyond. The last thing he heard; other than Souta's screaming at him to come back; was the soft purr of Kagome's engine as she pulled into the driveway.

"He did **_what_**?!!!" Kagome screeched, her temper flaring as smoke seemed to pour out of her ears. "You can't be serious?!!"

"I didn't know he would do that, I swear!" Souta protested. He broke the news about Chance's escape to Kagome the moment she stepped into the door, and her reaction was violent to say the least.

"You mean to tell me that an _injured dog_ ran out the back door, across the yard, jumped a _5 and ½ foot fence_ and ran off?!!! And you couldn't catch him!!!!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry!" Souta argued back as he began to pack his books away. "I didn't know he could run that fast!"

"Great," Kagome groaned, kicking off her heels and sinking into the couch with a sigh. "Just great. There's no telling how much trouble he'll get into."

"I tell you what," Souta said as he picked up his jacket and a flashlight. "I'll go look for him while you take a shower. I bet he's standing outside the fence right now, trying to figure out how to get back inside."

"You think so?" Kagome asked hopefully, her voice a little strained from worry and her yelling. Souta nodded. "Now you go ahead, and I bet you I'll bring him back."

"Only if you're sure," Kagome said as she tossed him the keys to the back gate. Souta nodded, gave her a grin, and shooed her up the stairs. "Of course I am. You go ahead. I'll-No, _we'll_ be right back."

Kagome nodded, watching him walk out the door before heading upstairs.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the darkened sky, his ears twitching at the various sounds around him. 'Who would have guessed that this much woods existed around this place,'

Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he continued to run. He sniffed delicately, not entirely surprised to find Souta's scent floating on the early evening breeze. 'It would figure that he would not give up.' Sesshoumaru ran faster, his paws soundlessly moving across the forest floor. 'He will have to do better than that if he hopes to-ugh!'

Sesshoumaru fell forward, his eyes closed and his breath labored as a sharp pain shot through his spine. He jerked slightly, wintered leaves cracking underneath him as he shuddered. Another pain, this one behind his eyes, left him breathless and aching to cry out. He stood up despite this, his twitching ears alerting him to Souta's fast approach.

'No matter what, I must stay away from him. I can not allow for someone to see this.'

Kagome showered quickly, changing into a pair of black pants and a white long-sleeved johnny-collar shirt before thundering down stairs. Souta came inside moments later, shaking his head at Kagome's expectant glare.

"It's like he disappeared," he said wearily. "I couldn't find a trace of him. You would think I could with all that moonlight."

"Great…" Kagome groaned, once again sitting on the edge of the couch. "Where is he? He could be hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine," Souta said soothingly, patting his sister's shoulder before stooping down to pick up his book bag. "Look, I bet he'll be back before daybreak."

"I'm going to look for him," Kagome said, standing up and grabbing her sneakers.

"But Kagome," Souta protested. "I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Plus I have a test to study for."

"I know. You go home."

"And leave you here to look around in the dark? Uh-uh. No way. Wait until tomorrow."

"Souta," Kagome protested. "Chance could be hurt out there."

"And Chance could be getting some out there, but we don't know for sure because he ran off. It's too dark to see. You're not going out there by yourself."

"I'm the oldest, not you," Kagome replied as she tied her shoes. "So you can't tell me what to do."

"I can't….but Mom can."

Kagome froze mid-bow, a groan escaping her lips as she imagined what her mother would say. 'She'd most likely lecture me for hours on the dangers of going out by myself. That there are hundreds of depraved men stalking the woods, waiting for a defenseless girl to molest such as myself. It would last until daybreak. Hell, it might last until next week.' Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine. I won't go."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure." Souta smiled triumphantly, then patted the top of Kagome's head as he opened the front door.

"I tell you what," he said, turning to face her. "I'll come back at dawn, and we'll go look for him together. OK?"

Kagome nodded sadly, and for a moment Souta thought to stay with her. 'No,' he said to himself as he walked down the driveway to his car. 'She'll be fine. I bet Chance was somewhere out there, laughing his little doggie head off at me. He's fine. Kagome worries too much.' He waved as he pulled out of the driveway, waiting for Kagome to wave back before speeding out of the cul de sack and up the hill.

Kagome waited until he was out of sight, then turned around, finished tying her shoes and flung the closet door open. She jerked on a black wool peacoat, taking the time to button it before grabbing a metal baseball bat from the far corner. She put on a matching skullcap, grabbed her cell phone and walked out the back door, taking the time to lock it behind her before descending the hill to the back gate on the other side of the yard. 'Well,' she whispered to herself as she unlocked the padlock. 'Here goes nothing.'

Sesshoumaru sat high in the recesses of a pine tree, glaring at the moon above him hatefully. 'Shameful,' he growled to himself, his human vocal cords preventing the sound from being as threatening as it once was. 'Reduced to this…weak, human body.' He shivered in spite of himself as a cold wind breezed past. Once again he cursed the miko, something he seemed to do on a regular on the days of the full moon.

'If she were not already dead, I'd kill her,' Sesshoumaru determined, imagining all the ways he could end her life. A sadistic grin swept across his face, only to be wiped away at the sound of leaves crunching a few meters away from him. 'I bet it's the human boy again,' he thought to himself, the smirk back in place. 'At least there will be some entertainment for the night.'

A flash of silver in the moonlight startled him, his eyes on the object as he attempted to figure out what it was. 'Curse this human vision,' he grumbled to himself as the silver came closer. 'I may as well be blind.'

His eyes widened marginally when Kagome stepped into view, the silver flash being the baseball bat that casually swung from her side. She stood directly underneath the tree, a scowl on her face as she looked around.

'What is she doing out here?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as she glanced at her wrist.

She sighed heavily, then shook her head.

"It's almost 9:00, and I still haven't found that dog," she grumbled, her irritation plain to Sesshoumaru even in his human form. Her mood shifted immediately, becoming one of worry and anxiousness as she looked toward the sky. "Why did he run off like that? Is he that tired of being with me?"

Sesshoumaru watched as she leaned back against his tree, her eyes closed as she tipped her head back and sighed. "Chance, where are you?"

'She's looking for me?' Sesshoumaru blinked, surprised for once as he stared down at her. The moonlight seemed to give Kagome an ethereal glow, her beauty evident even to his 'inferior' human senses.

'She would stay out here all night if I allow it,' Sesshoumaru reasoned as he began his silent descent to the ground. 'I suppose I should try to get her back inside.'

'I've been out here for hours,' Kagome bemoaned as she relaxed against the tree. 'And I haven't seen a single trace of him.' She sighed, gently tapping the bat against the side of the tree. 'I may as well go ho-'

She stopped at the sound of something crunching in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes, then gasped in surprise.

A man stood a couple of feet in front of her, dressed as though he'd walked right out of an ancient samurai movie. He wore a red, almost burgundy gi with his hands tucked inside the voluminous sleeves of his outer haori. The gold embroidery that decorated the edges of his sleeves matched perfectly with the embroidery on helm of his hakama, with what appeared to be black leather boots.

It was his face that attracted her most; porcelain-like skin shone with the sparse light, illumining his features to her awe-struck gaze. His jet black hair flowed down his back to his waist, with his bangs parted over a certain area of his forehead. His eyes shone in the moonlight, a golden intensity that left Kagome weak in the knees. The thought to fear him fluttered in her mind for an instant, but his gaze seemed familiar to her for some reason.

He watched as she tensed, her grip on the bat tightening as she stared at him. "What do you want?" Kagome whispered, pushing back her fear as she waited on her answer. He glared at her a moment more, then gazed up at the moon.

"Are you not aware of the time?" he purred more than asked, with a voice made of velvet covered steel. Kagome gasped again, the mere fact that he spoke surprising her more than what he said. He quirked a brow, but continued his moon gazing as he waited for her answer.

"Well?" he said after a moment. Kagome blinked. "Well what?"

He sighed irritably, shaking his head as he turned back to her. "Are you going to answer me? I would think you mute, but for just now. Perhaps you're just slow witted."

"Now you wait just a minute!" Kagome yelled heatedly, thrusting the bat toward him like a sword. "I'm not the one that's out here scaring the be-Jesus out of people! And yeah, I know what time it is!"

"Then why are you not inside? It is too cold for the likes of you."

Kagome frowned, her anger coming in leaps and bounds. "Are you trying to call me weak?"

"I am not trying…"

Kagome thought a moment, then frowned again, her eyes narrowing at the undercover insult. "Look here jerk! You'd better get going before I smash your head in!"

Kagome gasped moments later, wondering to herself how he managed to take the bat from her, pick her up and pin her against the tree so quickly as he glared up at her. Kagome's hands grasped his upper arms in a vice-like grip, her fingernails digging through the layers of silk to his biceps.

Once again they stared each other down, but this time it was Sesshoumaru who seemed trapped in her gaze. The moonlight from above seemed to reflect off the gray in her eyes, giving them an almost metallic glow as she glared down at him. 'She shows no fear,' he noticed, leaning closer to her to take in what he could of her scent. He brushed his nose past her ear, a small smile gracing his lips when she shivered.

"You were saying?" he whispered, chuckling to himself when she began to struggle against him. He stepped back slowly, allowing her to slip back to the ground as he picked up her bat.

"You should watch who you anger little one," he teased, watching as a blue flame seemed to light in her eyes. "After all, you are alone out here. Why are you out here?"

"I'm looking for my dog," Kagome huffed irritably. Her mood changed again, this time radiating sadness and worry. "Have you seen him? He's white, kinda big with smudged markings on his face and golden eyes."

He shook his head, taking a moment to hold up the bat before answering. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Oh." Kagome lowered her head, her eyes trained to the ground as she sniffed. "OK then. Sorry to bother you." He watched as she began to walk deeper into the forest, noting that her protection was still in his hand.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome turned around, her head cocked to the side curiously. "Yes?"

He walked up to her, handing her the bat handle first and motioned for her to take it. "You will be needing this, will you not?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, taking the bat from him after a moment of watching to make sure he didn't try anything. "Thank you."

He nodded, his gaze once again fluttering away from her before speaking. "I believe you will need some help, correct?"

Kagome sputtered, her head nodding once again. "I-I suppose so."

"And an extra set of eyes would be a convince, yes?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Then I will join you."

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome shook her head. "No way. I'm not letting you get any closer to me than you already are. You might just be a pervert or something."

'The nerve of her,' Sesshoumaru frowned. 'To think such a thing when I offer my assistance.' "I assure you, you would not be able to stop me if I wished you harm."

"But you want to help me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking a moment to delicately scratch between his eyes before returning his hands to his sleeves.

"Why?"

"You should never question help," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked past her. "Especially when it is free."

"He does have a point," Kagome said to herself as Sesshoumaru kept walking. "Hey!" she yelped when she realized he was leaving her behind. "Wait up!"

Kagome grumbled to herself, watching the back of the ignorant jackass in front of her. 'The nerve of some people,' she complained, taking a moment to kick a small twig before attempting to catch up with him. 'Insisting that I walk behind him, like he's lord of the lands or something! What a prick!' She glared angrily at his back, taken once again by the confidant swagger in his walk. The tips of his loose hair swayed slightly from his gait, his hands still in his sleeves from what she could see.

'And who does he think he is, walking around without a coat? He can't be homeless; that gi looks too clean, and too expensive. But where did he-' "Oh!"

Kagome tripped over a large rock, too taken in by her thoughts to watch were she was going. She tried to stop her fall, but only succeeded in slowing it down. She closed her eyes, her hands out in front of her to cushion her fated descent. Her hands brushed past silk as she fell into strong arms, her fall knocking her savior backward.

They fell heavily to the ground, Sesshoumaru sprawled on his back with Kagome between his legs. Her forehead rested against his collarbone, her eyes still squinted shut as they both tried to catch their breath. Kagome sat up after a moment, slowly opening her eyes as Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"Are you well?" he asked, once again mystifying her with the way he talked. She nodded shyly, her hands trapped between the two of them as she realized the position they were in. Sesshoumaru's hands rested comfortably across her back, and she could see the amusement in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, taking a moment to brush a stray hair from his face before rising to her feet. She held a hand down for Sesshoumaru, frowning when he brushed it aside and stood by himself with a hiss. "What is it?"

"It is nothing. Let us press on."

"Alright then," Kagome said meekly, following behind him once again. 'It sounded like I hurt him.' "Did I hurt you…" Kagome stopped, realizing that she didn't know his name.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, ignoring the question as they traveled farther into the woods. "As if you're meager weight could hurt the likes of me."

"Well excuse me for caring!" Kagome grumbled, raising her middle finger to his turned back. She blinked, then brought her hand closer to her face. 'Is that blood?' she asked herself, studying the gleaming liquid that streaked her hand. 'It is. It can't be mine so-' She ran ahead, managing to stop him as she checked him over. She stopped at his middle, gasping at his obvious injury. "Why didn't you say you were hurt?" she accused.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned, another curse tacked to the miko already in progress as he brushed past Kagome. "My injuries are not your concern," he muttered rudely.

"The hell they're not," Kagome replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him back the way they came. Sesshoumaru followed stiffly, marveling to himself how warm her hand was in his as she shivered. "And you're hands are blocks of ice! I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, already knowing the answer as the motion detector light on the edge of her fence flickered on.

"To my house, as stupid as that may be," Kagome told him. She dropped his hand to unlock the gate, then led him inside, through the back yard and into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit on the island counter, watching as he effortlessly hoisted himself up before getting her first aid kit.

Kagome stood between his legs minutes later, gesturing to the stained haori irritably.

"How am I going to check your wound if you don't take that off?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to growl, deciding instead to let her have her way for the moment. He untied the outer haori, then the inner, dropping both items to the floor before waiting for Kagome's next instruction. "And now?" he asked, noticing as a light blush stained her cheeks.

'Oh wow….' Kagome breathed to herself, her eyes drinking in the sculpted muscles before her. She caught herself at his chuckle, chastising herself for leering at a stranger as she looked at his stomach. A large slash was across it with blood drying around it as watched on. She winced in sympathy, using some warm water and a clean dishcloth to wash away the flaking blood.

"Wow," she said after a moment. "This must hurt."

"This is unnecessary, I assure you," Sesshoumaru said absently, his focus more on the dark head between his legs that what she was saying. Her fingers seemed to caress his chilled skin, the soft strokes of the cloth dimmed when compared to the way her hair slightly tickled his side. He reached down and pulled off the skullcap, watching as the rest of her hair streamed from beneath it.

"It's my thanks for helping me," Kagome said, regaining his attention. "After all, you didn't have to, with the fall or my dog." She wrapped some gauze around his middle, tying the last of it in place before picking up his shirts. "Can these be machine-washed?" she asked, checking inside the collars for the tag.

"I…suppose so," Sesshoumaru said, not entirely sure if they could be. Kagome walked away as he jumped down, following her to the hallway to watch as she tossed in the shirts inside the machine and turned it on.

"There," Kagome said, dramatically dusting off her hands. "They should be done in a few hours."

"A few hours?" Sesshoumaru repeated with a quizzical brow. "It is my understanding that these machines normally are faster than that."

"Yeah well, mine are old." Kagome tipped her head to the side, a light blush once again rising on her cheeks as she looked at him. "By the way, I'm Kagome," she said with her hand outstretched. Sesshoumaru nodded then realized that, though he knew her name already, she didn't know his.

"Sesshoumaru," he said softly, raising her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles quickly, his eyes boring into hers as the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"Yeah, well…" she stammered nervously, secretly disappointed when he returned her hand to her side. "Are you hungry?" Kagome quickly walked past him and to the refrigerator, reaching inside for a bottle of water and handing it to him.

"Not particularly," Sesshoumaru replied, taking the offering she presented. "But I thank you."

"No problem." She walked past him to the living room, reaching down to toss a match into the fireplace. She motioned for him to sit on the couch behind her, her sitting on the floor at his feet as she watched the fire.

"What about Chance?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome sighed despondently, her gaze falling to the floor before turning to look at him. Eyes that seemed golden outside were now a light hazel, and warmer than the frigid predatory glare he first presented her. 'Why am I not afraid of you?' she asked herself before answering him. "I guess I'll have to find him in the morning. Besides, you can't run around without a shirt out there."

"Are you concerned for me Kagome?" Sesshoumaru teased, tensing when she lightly swatted his knee. 'She actually struck me,' he realized as she giggled. 'The nerve…but it's nice to be able to make her laugh…'

"Of course I am!" Kagome chirped. "I'm worried about Chance, but he has a fur coat. You don't."

'Don't remind me,' Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself, choosing to say instead "Why are you not afraid of me?"

Kagome shrugged, looking back to the fireplace. "I don't know. I guess you're right about the hurting me thing. If you really wanted to, you would have by now."

'Observant little wench,' Sesshoumaru determined. "But I could still hurt you. I may just be looking for your weakness."

"My weakness isn't here," Kagome confessed, leaving Sesshoumaru confused. She continued when he pressed on. "Chance. He's not here."

"I thought you meant a boyfriend of sorts," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"And why not?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, then shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then." Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then asked "How is Chance your weakness? How long have you had him?"

"About a month. I guess he's my weakness because I…" she blushed then "I'm used to him."

"Used to him?"

Kagome nodded. "Two months ago, I couldn't imagine myself with a dog. Now, it's like he's always been here. I come home and he just seems to know when my day sucked. Hugging him makes me feel better, though I'm not entirely sure he likes me."

"What would make you think that?" Sesshoumaru asked. 'It is not as if I do not like her. I just do not deem her that important.'

'But you deemed the others important. Why not her,' a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kikyou asked him. Sesshoumaru shook it aside as Kagome answered him.

"He's had bad luck since I've been in his life. Shoot, the first time I met him I ran him over." Kagome shook her head guiltily, Sesshoumaru seeing for the first time how she felt about that day. "I didn't see him, and I don't know how I couldn't have. Well, since then I've taken care of him. At first I thought it was just so that they wouldn't put him to sleep, but he started becoming more important as the days went on."

She giggled to herself, her mind caught in some distant memory. "I guess you'd say that I love the giant furball."

'She…loves me? Of course she does. All the others did, why not her?' Sesshoumaru reasoned as he tried to comfort her. "I am sure he does not harbor ill feelings toward you."

"I hope not, because…" Kagome sniffed, a single tear trailing down her nose. "It'd kill me if he ran away."

Sesshoumaru hooked his arms underneath hers, pulled her to his side and gently pushed her head onto his shoulder. "I am sure he will return."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked, wiping at her eyes as another tear escaped her attention. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her. "Because I would."

Kagome rolled her eyes, wondering to herself when she started to trust him as she yawned and settled beside him. "yeah, whatever."

"I assure you, I would," Sesshoumaru told her, smiling when she started to laugh. "After all, you are here."

"Thanks," Kagome whispered quietly, taking a deep breath as she draped an arm across him. "I guess."

"You should always be sure of what you say," Sesshoumaru reprimanded quietly, watching as her eyes slid closed. "After all, one could take your doubt and turn it against you." She mumbled something incoherent, swiftly slipping into slumber in his arms.

'Even in this form she trusts me,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as the washing machine stopped. 'Or maybe she's just this trusting. Perhaps it was best for me to accompany her, if only for her own sake.' He reached for an afghan draped across the sofa arm, draping it over Kagome before lowering her to the couch. He moved his shirts from the washing machine to the dryer, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then dialed a number from memory, smirking to himself when the other line answered.

"Hello?" was the groggy reply. Sesshoumaru peered into the living room, relieved to find Kagome still sleeping.

"Hello dear brother."

"Sesshoumaru! Holy fuck!" Sesshoumaru winced from the volume, shaking his head at Inuyasha's dramatics. "How the hell are ya!"

"I would be better if you would kindly cease that infernal shouting," Sesshoumaru growled, irritated when Inuyasha only laughed harder.

"You're human now. You're growl sucks in that form!"

"My condition is not why I require your assistance," Sesshoumaru said, satisfied when Inuyasha quieted. "I am in need of a few things."

"Anything, just shoot."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock once again, grumbling to himself about hanyou's and their lack of promptness. '11:35. Where is that bloody-'

Knock-Knock!

Sesshoumaru stood instantly, passing Kagome's still sleeping form as he approached the front door. He peered through the window, then opened the door and stepped outside. "It took you long enough," Sesshoumaru grumbled as he closed the door behind him. "Where have you been?"

"Hell, you're lucky I'm even here!" Inuyasha hissed, his black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "I had to reapply my sealing spell, find something suitable to put on-"

"Which reminds me," Sesshoumaru interjected, gesturing to the green and yellow plaid pajama pants and the red t shirt. "Did you dress in the dark?"

"To hell with you Sesshoumaru. At least I have on all of my clothes, which is more than what I can say for you. Speaking of which…" a grin slowly spread across Inuyasha's face, along with a sudden feeling of dread inside Sesshoumaru.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Inside, drying off," Sesshoumaru grumbled, gesturing to his bandaged stomach. "Before you get any inane ideas, I was injured."

"Sure. Right. Anyway, who's house is this?" Inuyasha peered into the front window, his eyes briefly catching Kagome sleeping before Sesshoumaru stepped in his line of vision.

"That is not your concern halfbreed. Now where are the things I requested?"

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, reaching inside the backseat of his car and dropping a large black duffle bag at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Everything's in there, including shoes, clothes, and a wallet with money, credit cards and a driver's license."

"I do not drive," Sesshoumaru reminded him irritably. "So what good is a license?"

"Perhaps she'll let you drive her car," Inuyasha replied before his expression became serious. "Do you think she could be the one?"

"The one for what?" Sesshoumaru growled as he searched through the bag. Inuyasha huffed indignantly, his arms folding over his chest. "To break the curse, dumbass."

"You will refrain from using such language," Sesshoumaru said absently as he flipped through the wallet.

"Yeah whatever. So what do you think?"

"I think you are a wishful thinker."

"Then what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru set the bag inside the house.

"I am here because she needs protecting."

"Oh…" Inuyasha nodded. "I see. She's like the kids you used to look after."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, stealing a glance at her from the window. "She is."

Inuyasha nodded his head knowingly, taking his brother's words with a grain of salt. "Sure Aniki. Anyway, I've gotta run. I have work tomorrow." He jumped into the driver's seat of his car, taking a moment to wave before speeding off into the night.

Sesshoumaru watched him leave, shaking his head at him before returning to the house and quietly shutting the door behind him. Kagome still slept, but she'd turned in her sleep, her hair falling loosely to the floor below her. Sesshoumaru shook his head, then continued his search of the bag, not entirely surprised to find a set of house keys inside one of the many pockets. 'This must be the keys to the house on my license,' Sesshoumaru determined. He pulled out a few toiletries and went upstairs to the main bathroom to take a shower.

He appeared a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped loosely around his head as he re-tied the hakamas and the boots. He took the duffle bag to the storage shed in the back, surprised to find that the room was entirely empty. 'Well,' Sesshoumaru said as he hid the bag in a dark corner. 'I shall have to keep her away from here then.'

Sesshoumaru returned to the house, moving to sit on the nearby loveseat when Kagome rolled over. He caught her before she could hurt herself, shaking his head as he returned her to the sofa. He raised her up a little, reclining one leg on the sofa, leaving the other to drape across the floor as he positioned Kagome between them. He turned his back on the fire, resting Kagome's head near his neck as she continued to sleep.

'You need protecting 24/7 don't you?' Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at her. 'I really do not see how you managed without me. I suppose it would be alright to stay here on the nights I turn, if only to keep you from harm.' He yawned, then leaned against the pillows on the back of the couch. 'There's no telling what kind of trouble you would get into without me…'

Kagome woke up with a start, her eyes darting around nervously. 'I can't believe how stupid I am!' she panicked as she searched the room. 'To fall asleep with some guy in my house! Arg! Mom would kill me! Hey…' She sat up, noticing for the first time how quiet it was. 'Where is he?' She got up to search the house, not noticing the heavy thud the afghan made when it hit the floor. She walked upstairs, through the rooms and back downstairs, where she noticed the doorknob lock was locked but the dead bolt wasn't. 'He must have left,' Kagome thought sadly. 'I wish he could have said goodbye.'

She walked back to the sofa, stooping down to fold the afghan when something heavy dropped on her foot. "Yow!" She hopped a moment, then moved the blanket to see what it was. A small rolled up scroll moved across the floor, coming to a stop in front of the entertainment center.

Kagome picked it up, untied the burgundy ribbon that held it closed and unrolled it, surprised when a pink rose fell from it. She bent over to pick it up and read the note, written in a bold penmanship.

Thank you for your kindness. I am forever in your debt. Until we meet again…

Sesshoumaru

"Oh wow," Kagome whispered to herself. "This guy really knows how to make a good impress-"

Scratch-Scratch!

Kagome walked toward the noise, setting the scroll and the rose on the kitchen counter as she glanced through the kitchen window. Chance stood on the back porch, scratching at the door and glancing around. Kagome opened the door moments later, standing in the threshold as she glared at him.

"And where were you last night?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Chance merely looked up at her, the early morning sunrise shining in his yellow eyes. "No answer huh? Are you cheating on me boy?"

'Yes, and she's lovely too. Dark hair, blue eyes. You'd love her,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, unaware that he didn't sound as sarcastic as he planned.

Kagome sighed irritably, then shook her head. "You're a bad boy Chance. You scared me last night." She kneeled down to hug him, her scent revealing how relieved she really was. "Try really hard not to do that again," she told him, taking a moment to scratch an ear before stepping aside. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, then licked her hand before walking inside.


	8. Confusions and Another Suitor!

Disclaimer: For this chapter, I don't own Dru Hill's 'Beauty'. Um, just for everyone that's interested, this is the timeline: Kagome ran over 'Chance' the last week of September. Three weeks skipped by, then Sesshoumaru turned human in October. Now it's November. Every time Sesshoumaru turns human starts the beginning of another month unless I say otherwise. Oh, um, on with the show!

Second Chance

Chapter Eight: Confusions and Another Suitor!

Monday morning came with a dreary, rainy disposition, gray clouds pilfering away the sun's radiant glow. Kagome thundered down the stairs in a mad dash, desperately attempting to put on her shoes, button her blouse, and not trip over 'Chance' as she rushed to answer the doorbell.

Ding-Dong!

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted, finally deciding to just leap over the stubborn dog in front of her to the last step and sprint to the door. She peered outside, and released a pent-up breathe before opening the door. "Souta! Thank God! I'm so late!"

"When are you not late?" Souta quipped, reaching down to give Sesshoumaru's head a friendly pat as he came inside. "It's raining you know."

"Duh." Kagome dug around the bottom of the coat closet, tossing random items over her shoulders before giving a triumphant "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Souta asked, peering over her shoulder as Kagome stood up with her yellow backpack. "Oh. That ratty thing. You really should get a new one."

"Whatever," Kagome grumbled. She tossed a pair of black heels into the confines of the bag, then her briefcase before slipping on her raincoat and a pair of tennis shoes. "I've gotta go. I'm sure Sango is worried sick-"

"Miroku's picking up Sango this morning," Souta interrupted.

"Really?" Kagome rummaged inside the closet again, this time retrieving a large black umbrella. "When did they get back together?"

"They haven't. Miroku just wanted to talk to her. So you go ahead and go straight to work."

"OK then. Thanks Souta." She bent down and kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead, then hugged Souta before scampering out the door and to her car. She pulled out of her driveway and began her way down the road, reaching over to flip the radio on as he mind began to wander toward her friend.

'I hope those two patch things up,' Kagome thought as she flipped through the stations. 'I mean, Miroku loves her, but he just goes about things the wrong way. I wonder if he realizes that he makes her feel insecure when he gropes other women?'

Kagome shook her head with a sad little smile on her face. 'I doubt it. But maybe if I talk to him, then-' She paused as the radio switched songs, reaching over to turn the volume up and humming along with the song.

Sorry, didn't notice you there, but then again you didn't notice me. So we'll remain passers by until the next time we speak. I hope that I can make you mine 'for another man steals your heart; and once your beauty is mine I swear we will never be apart.

'What I wouldn't give for someone to feel that way for me…I wonder what my mystery friend is up to.' Kagome thought back to Saturday night, and the missing dark-haired stranger. 'He was…different. Almost like he wasn't from here. He was just too proper, like he was rich or something.'

Walks by me every day. Her and love are the same. The woman that's stolen my heart and beauty is her name. I'm hoping I can make you mine 'for another man steals your heart; and once your beauty is mine I swear we will never be apart.

'I wonder if he's married…' Kagome sighed wistfully, then shook her head clear. 'Better yet, what was he doing in the woods with those strange clothes on?! I wanted to ask that! Oh well.'

It didn't take much time to think about but I didn't want to move too fast. Cuz I knew that when I saw you again that I wouldn't wanna let you pass. Cuz my eyes have seen the glory in the coming of your smile. So I swear if you ever come 'round again please stay for a while.

'And lurking around after dark too…Gah! I'm lucky the guy didn't bean me over the head or something. But…' Kagome smiled softly, lost to the inner part of her mind. 'He was cute…'

You are so beautiful. When I'm down and out I never seem to get tired…tired of your love, cuz you are wonderful.

'What would it be like to be in love with a guy like him…'

You're wonderful. I'm just dying to make you see; anything you want inside your heart you can find right here inside of me.

'Who am I kidding?" Kagome thought as she pulled into the department parking lot. 'That guy wouldn't go for a girl like me. Besides, I don't even have to worry about it. It's not like I'm going to ever see him again.' Kagome turned off her engine and stepped out the car, sprinting across the driveway to avoid being soaked through. "I'll just forget about him, that's all," she said aloud after opening the glass doors to the inside lobby.

"Forget about who?"

"KYAH!!!" Kagome whirled around, then whapped Sango on the arm as she struggled to calm her racing heart. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to scare me half to death?!"

"No actually," Sango said around her giggling fit. "I actually came down to intercept you. Kaede said to give you this." She passed Kagome a memo, sat in one of the nearby chairs and waited for Kagome to finish.

"Great," Kagome grumbled moments later. "Just great."

"What is it?"

"As if you don't know." Kagome pulled her hood over her head, preparing once again to brave the elements before answering Sango. "The detective for one of my cases wants to talk to me."

"Oh, so that means you have to go back out, right?"

"Right." Kagome moped playfully, then punched Sango in the arm. "And I wanted to ask you about the ride here. Oh well, I'll do it later-"

"No need," Sango replied, suddenly all seriousness. "Miroku and I talked, and that's it."

"So is the wedding on again?" Kagome asked, patting Sango's arm when she shook her head.

"He just doesn't understand," Sango sniffed. "He says that there should be nothing wrong with him admiring other women, but…"

"I understand Sango. I really do." 'Looks like I'm going to have to have a _longgggg_ talk with that cousin of mine,' Kagome thought to herself as Sango calmed down and rushed her toward the door. "I tell you what; how about we go for ice cream after work today?"

"Are you crazy? Its freezing cold, in the middle of October-"

"Correction, it's November 1st," Kagome commented.

"Whatever. It's still winter, and you still want to eat ice cream?" Kagome nodded eagerly, then smiled when Sango shrugged. "Then I guess I do too. You've got yourself a deal."

"Alright then," Kagome called as she left the building. "I'll call Kaede on my cell to let her know that I'm on my way. See you later!"

"Hey Newbie!" one of the detectives hollered as he passed Kouga's desk. Kouga growled in annoyance and attempted to ignore it.

"Hey Newbie! I'm talkin' to ya!"

"Yeah?" Kouga replied heatedly. "Who says I have to give a damn?"

"Why I oughta-"

"Hey Sandival?"

"Yeah," Kouga replied into his intercom, ignoring the detective completely. "What is it?"

"There's a Kagome Higurashi from Social Services to see-"

"Send her up." Kouga attempted to straighten the lion's den that was his desk, sorting what he could into the numerous baskets that surrounded him and searching for the proper file. 'Where is it?' he grumbled to himself as he shoved a pile of papers into the waist basket. 'Just great…'

"Det. Sandival?"

Kouga glanced up quickly, then stood to his full height as Kagome flashed him a brief smile. "How are you?"

Kouga unintentionally sized her up, his eyes drinking in the tan dress pants and simple white blouse that tastefully accentuated her figure before gazing fully into her face.

"Um…better now." Her blush brought him out of his admirations long enough to find the missing folder…which was sticking out of the trash can.

"If you'd take a seat please," he stammered quickly, trying to hold to his composure as he gestured to the rickety chair in front of his desk. Kagome sat down politely, her eyes trained on the folder in Kouga's hand as he sat on the edge of the desk nearest her. "Um, what do you know about the Holland case so far?"

"I know that Kanna had surgery a few weeks ago," Kagome said thoughtfully. "But other than that I'm still in the dark."

"Oh. OK then. Well," Kouga moved to the chair beside Kagome, waiting until she turned toward him to pass her one of the many papers inside the folder. "Solicitor Kagaromaru Urimeshi issued a warrant for the suspect's arrest; a guy by the name of…" He flipped through the file, then passed Kagome a mug shot of a middle aged male with a thick black mustache and brown eyes. "Greg Anthony Wallace. He's 42, lives within walking distance of Kanna's school, and his wife is in fact friends with the Hollands."

"Alright then," Kagome said, then passed him back the mug shot. "So what happened?"

"Well, when we arrived at the house, he wasn't there. We had to sit and wait on him." Kouga shook his head in obvious amusement. "The poor bastard tried to run too."

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Kouga shook his head, then passed her another slip of paper. "I was All-State Track and Field at my old high school. The dumb-ass actually thought he could outrun me."

"Really…" Kagome said with a quirk of her brow. "Fascinating. Was there a search?"

"Yeah," Kouga replied, frowning slightly when Kagome didn't catch his little joke. "The house itself is pretty much normal, but the basement had this hole in one of the walls hidden by foam bricks. We found some pretty heinous stuff in there."

"Panties," Kagome read from the report. "Both in little girls' and women's sizes, right?"

"Yeah, and a lot of them were in rough shape. Some looked ripped, and others had blood specks on them. Needless to say that this guy has been sick a long time. Anyway, the wife had no idea that stuff was down there. She looked just as shocked as we were."

"There were some magazines and rope?" Kagome said to herself more than him, turning her paper around.

"Yeah. There were Polaroid's also. Anyway, he already had his bail hearing. He's been under house arrest for the past couple of weeks. Um, other than that, that's it."

"Oh, ok then."

"Hey Sandival-hey," the detective from earlier began as he stepped closer to Kagome. "Who's this? She's definitely too classy for a jerk like you."

"What do you want?" Kouga snapped in annoyance, reminding himself to keep his temper in check around Kagome. The detective shrugged and picked up Kouga's phone receiver. "There's a call for you."

"Thanks," Kouga mumbled, then shot the detective a vicious glare when he looked back at Kagome. "Bye."

"I can stand here if I want," the detective challenged, leaning an arm against the back of Kagome's chair.

"Not if you want your right arm," Kouga growled, his eyes narrowing slightly and his possessive instincts taking over any rational thought. The detective continued to ignore him, even going so far as to put his hand on Kagome's shoulders. Kouga reached out to remove it when

"Excuse me, detective, but I don't think you should be here," Kagome said politely, gently removing the man's hand from her shoulder. "We're trying to get some work done, and I'm sure you have work to do as well. Please don't let us keep you from it."

"Um," the detective stammered, his brashness gone with Kagome's polite dismissal. "Yeah, you're right." He walked away, casting Kouga a "See you around Newbie!" before returning to his desk on the other side of the room. Kagome glanced at Kouga curiously, then gestured to the phone.

"Oh yeah, right," Kouga said sheepishly, then began to speak into the receiver. He hung up the phone a few moments later, with a mixed expression on his face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We're to go to the hospital emergency room," he said, reaching around his desk for his coat as Kagome put hers back on with a sigh.

"What is it? Is there something new with the Holland case?"

"No, it's a new case entirely. Apparently a girl was gang raped, and our departments assigned us for the case."

"Oh."

"How about you ride in the car with me?" Kouga suggested as they walked across the floor to the elevator. "I'll bring you back here when we're finished."

"Well…alright then," Kagome replied, reasoning that his way would save her some gas. Kouga smiled to himself at her acceptance, figuring that the car ride would give him a chance to get to know Kagome better.

"Oh hell," Kagura grumbled as Kagome and Kouga walked into the emergency room doors. "it's Super Cop."

Kouga's eyes narrowed, his temper already flaring as he growled "Hello to you too you-"

"Hi Kagura," Kagome chirped in, interrupting Kouga as Kagura finally noticed her.

"Hello to you too Kagome. What's up? Are you guys here to see my patient?"

"We think so," Kouga said as Kagura lead them down a hallway. "We weren't given any names though."

"There's a reason for that," Kagura said as she opened a nearby door. Kouga and Kagome stopped in their tracks, each openly staring at the person inside. Kagura waited a moment, then pushed them inside and closed the door behind them. "Excuse us sir. This is Kagome Higurashi from Social Services, and Detective Kouga Sandival from the special victims unit of the local police department.

"Hello," the gentleman greeted, reaching down to adjust his wrinkled business suit before shaking Kouga and Kagome's hands. "I'm Samuel Chen."

'Yeah, I know who this guy is,' Kouga thought to himself as Kagome greeted the man. 'He's that American action movie star! Cool!'

"What can you tell me about my daughter?" Mr. Chen asked Kagura. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We believe so yes," Kagura responded kindly. "She should be ready to go after Detective Sandival and Miss Higurashi have a word with her."

"Alright then." Mr. Chen nodded and sat back down. "Is there anything I can do?"

Kagome gently patted his shoulder, a warm and comforting smile on her face when he looked up at her. "You're already doing it." Mr. Chen gratefully returned the smile. "We'll be right back."

She, Kouga and Kagura stepped out of the waiting room, walked down the hall and into another room similar to Kanna's. There on the bed sat a girl with shoulder-length black hair, her brown eyes wide and teary as she stared up at them.

"Hi," she whispered softly. "I take it you guys are here to talk to me."

"Yeah," Kagome replied softly. "I'm Kagome, and this is Det. Sandival. We're going to take you're statement."

"Yeah, sure."

Kouga's cell suddenly rang, startling the others before Kouga excused himself from the room. "Sandival." He turned toward the window in the glass door and watched as Kagome began to record her conversation.

"Yeah, we're here. You want to do what?" Kouga inwardly groaned, then nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got you. We'll be there." He hung up quickly, taking a moment to watch Kagome before walking in.

"Hey," he greeted, immediately granted with everyone's attention. "HQ says that they have some suspects for her to ID." He turned to the young lady, a soft smile on his lips as he rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you up for it?" he asked her. The girl looked from him to Kagome, then back again when Kagome nodded her head.

"Will they see me?" she asked.

"No," Kouga answered. "You'll be behind a one-way mirror the entire time."

"Oh. OK. Can my father come too?"

Kagome turned to Kouga, who nodded to this as well. "You can ride to the station with him, if you want."

Kouga clutched the steering wheel anxiously, every now and again glancing at Kagome out the corner of his eye. She leaned against the passenger door, her fingers twining and untwining in the seat belt as she stared out the window. Her emotions, first sadness, then anger and finally a sudden wistfulness, flickered across her face like a broken streetlamp.

'She's so beautiful,' he mused to himself, Kagome completely unaware of his sudden admirations. 'She'd never go for a guy like me…but still, it couldn't hurt to try.' Kouga cleared his throat nervously, then tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Um, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to him quickly, her own thoughts scattering at the sound of his voice. "Yes Detective Sandival?"

"Please, call me Kouga."

"Alright then," Kagome said with a smile. "What is it Kouga?"

'Man, I could hear her say my name all day,' Kouga admitted to himself before finally answering Kagome. "You see…what I want is…Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just ask me one?" Kagome teased gently, then shook her head and smiled when he became frustrated. "Sure you can ask me a question."

"Well, I was wondering-I know this isn't exactly the right time to ask but…would you be willing to go out with me?"

"Like, on a date?" Kagome asked skeptically. Kouga scratched the back of his head, then nodded.

"I suppose," Kagome replied, shocking them both. "When would you want to go?"

"I'm off this Friday," Kouga offered quickly. Kagome thought a moment, then nodded as he pulled into the police station driveway.

"OK then. Friday it is." She reached inside her purse for a business card and a pen, scribbling her number and address on the back before handing it to him.

"Thanks Kagome. Um, are you sure you want to go out with me?" Kouga asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked back. 'After all, you can't be worse than my last boyfriend…can you?'

"I just wanted to know. Well, I guess I'll see you then!" They both continued to stare at one another for a moment, then Kagome said

"Kouga?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have work to do, so you might want to get out of the car."

"So," Sango began as she hopped into the car. "How was your morning?"

"Typical," Kagome replied, then glanced sideways before pulling out of the driveway. "You know, another new case, the detective and I are going out Friday night, the case's father is-"

"**You're** going out on a **date**?!!!" Sango exclaimed, then grabbed Kagome's arm and began to shake her fiercely. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!!!"

"Let go!" Kagome cried, panicking as she attempted to keep what little control she had over the wheel. "Or I won't make that date! You'll kill us!"

"I'm so sorry Kagome!" Sango let go long enough for Kagome to swerve back onto the road, then gave her a brief hug. "I'm just so happy for you! When was the last time you had a date?"

"I don't want to think about it," Kagome said with a laugh. "But I don't know if I should go…"

"Oh boy," Sango groaned, dramatically draping a hand over her eyes. "Here she goes. Why not?"

"Well, I don't exactly know the guy. I've only known him for a month. What if he's some kind of kook?"

"For all you know, he could be the sweetest guy around," Sango argued. Kagome sighed, then agreed with her. "yeah well…"

"Well what?" Sango asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

Kagome used the red light to pause and think a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, isn't it supposed to be a spark or something? Something that says that he's more than what he looks like?"

'Like hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight…' Kagome's subconscious teased.

'Shut up,' Kagome snapped back.

"Who said there had to be sparks?" Sango asked. "Is he cute?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Point made." Now satisfied, Sango leaned back in her seat and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Kagome sighed and shook her head once more.

"So you mean to tell me that, when you first met Miroku, you didn't feel any sparks?"

"Um…"

"Point made," Kagome shot back with a smile. "So now do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah…but maybe it takes a little time for it!"

'Maybe,' Kagome said to herself. 'But; its weird; with Sesshoumaru, I think I felt it…'

"I tell you what I'll do," Santo interrupted unaware. "I'll help you get ready. With the right clothes and the right attitude, you should be made to go!"

"Alright," Kagome replied uneasily, then turned into the ice cream shop drive-thru. "If you say so."

"I know so," Sango retorted. "Now, I want a hot fudge sundae…"

"You're going **_WHERE_**?!!!!!" Souta exclaimed Friday night. Kagome cringed instantly, when winced when Sango chimed in.

"Don't act like that Souta! She deserves to go out sometime!"

"Yeah, but with some jerk she doesn't know?" Souta responded. Sesshoumaru silently padded into the room moments later, lying down graciously beside Souta's feet and watching the war like a tennis match.

"God, what if he's an ax murderer or something?"

"He's a detective Souta," Kagome told him. "So I don't think you need to worry."

"So what? He could still be some kind of craz-o! Haven't you seen 'American Psycho'?"

"You watch too many movies," Kagome grumbled. "It's just dinner and a movie. What can go wrong?"

"Gee," Souta grumbled sarcastically, a finger to his lips in thought. "He could go nuts, kidnap you and run to the other side of the border!"

"Would you stop that!" Kagome hollered. "I'm the eldest, not you!"  
  
"And?" Souta hollered back. "You may be older than me, but it's my job to protect you! How do you think I'd feel if anything happened to you, huh?"

Kagome sighed heavily, then gave an apologetic smile. "I know you worry about me-"

"Especially after your _last_ boyfriend!"

"Especially after him," Kagome conceded in defeat. "And I understand that, but you can't protect me forever. I need to do things, like date. Understand?"

Souta flopped down on the couch with his arms folded over his chest and grumbled "Whatever."

Kagome glanced at Sango, who shrugged, before shrugging back. "So…will you look after Chance for me."

"Can't. Busy."

"Oh," Kagome muttered sadly. "OK then. I guess I'll go and get ready." She and Sango ascended the stairs, leaving Souta and Sesshoumaru to themselves.

"I know I seem overprotective," Souta said after a moment's silence. "But I don't want Kagome hurt again. The last guy she dated was a real trip. Sango and the others only know half of what he really did to her."

Sesshoumaru's ears perked instantly, his head resting on Souta's knee as Souta continued.

"That guy was really hard on Kagome. He was constantly yelling at her, telling her that she wasn't pretty, she wasn't smart, and that only a fool would want to be a singer with her voice. Have you ever heard her sing?"

"Woof."

"Exactly," Souta said, then scratched behind Sesshoumaru's ears. "I just…I don't want to see her hurt all over again. It took so long for her to heal last time. It's not my fault that I still want to protect her, is it?"

'I do not believe so,' Sesshoumaru said to himself. 'After all, it is the responsibility of the male to protect the females in his pack, even if he is the youngest. However, I do not like this 'date' thing myself.'

'Could it be,' a familiar feminine voice called from the edges from his conscious. _'That you feel a tad…jealous?'_

'Hell no,' Sesshoumaru growled lightly. 'She is but a mere female.'

'Sure. If you say so.'

'Silly, stubborn, human wenc-'

Ding-Dong!

Souta groaned, then moved Sesshoumaru's head from his knee to the couch before standing up to answer the door. Kouga stood on the other side, blinking slightly from the indoor illumination. He smiled at Souta, who merely nodded his head and stepped to the side so Kouga could come in.

"Hi, I'm Kouga," he greeted, his hand extended. Souta ignored it, reaching instead to give Sesshoumaru's head a final pat before grabbing his book bag. "I'm Souta. Kagome's brother. Oh, and I'm leaving." He turned just and Kagome came downstairs, his eyes narrowing at Kouga's wolf whistle.

"Wow," he greeted in admiration. "You look great."

"Yeah, well," Kagome started with a blush, her hands lightly brushing over the black leather skirt and the sleeves of the red silk blouse she had on. "Thanks. "

"Well, I'm gone," Souta announced loudly, effectively ruining the romantic moment.

Kagome waved to him sadly, then opened the nearby closet and pulled out her coat. "I guess we should be going as well." She kneeled down to hug Sesshoumaru, then blinked in surprise when he turned tail and padded into the kitchen.

"You're mad at me too, huh?' he heard her whisper. He thought for a moment to turn back, then quickly dismissed the idea as foolishness.

'After all, I'm not the one forcing her to go,' Sesshoumaru concluded as the front door closed in the living room. 'She could stay here if she wanted.'

"Well Mighty Dog," Sango said as she entered the kitchen. "Kagome told me what to do for you, so let's eat." Sango gathered Sesshoumaru's food from the refrigerator, and once again Sesshoumaru found himself watching the contraption as Sango stood beside it.

"I feel really bad for Kagome and Souta," Sango said. "I mean, Kohaku and I fight, but it's never this bad. It sucks to be the oldest, but I'm sure it's not exactly Heaven to be the youngest too."

'I suppose it's not,' Sesshoumaru thought after a second. 'But then again, I never found the time to consider it. I wonder if Inuyasha feels that way sometimes?'

"What Kagome doesn't realize," Sango said as she plunked Sesshoumaru's food into his bowl and sat down in a chair beside him as he ate. "Is that she needs to be protected. She's too kind-hearted to be allowed to just go with her instincts. She could get into serious trouble without someone to watch over her."

'That I do not doubt,' Sesshoumaru responded. 'After all, she does seem to be a sort of trouble magnet. If this were the Feudal Era, I would constantly have to ward her away from youkai attacks.' This brought would have brought a smile to his face, that is; if dogs could smile. The thought did lift his heart, for reasons he'd rather not have known.

Sango allowed Sesshoumaru to eat in quiet afterward, then followed him into the living room and flipped on the TV as Sesshoumaru reclined on his nearby blanket and went to sleep.

.

"Bloody hell," Sesshoumaru groaned, his forehead resting in the palm of his right hand. "Can I not have one simple dream without you here?"

"Nope. Sorry Sesshoumaru," Kikyou chirped from her seat on the side of the well. "There isn't much you can do without me knowing about it."

"Of that I am aware," Sesshoumaru grumbled. "First, I cannot sleep without looking at you, then while I'm awake you have to feed me your 'pearls of wisdom'. Is there no end to this hell?"

"You know you enjoy my company," Kikyou retorted, watching as Sesshoumaru leapt into a nearby tree and glared down at her. "After all, I _am_ the only constant in your life."

"And you do your best not to make yourself a nuisance," Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically. Kikyou frowned, then grinned up at him.

"I know what's wrong with you…"

"Other than having a dead human haunt my dreams?"

"Hm!" Kikyou crossed her arms angrily and looked away. "It's not my fault your little sweetheart went out on a dat-Urk!"

"What. Was. That?" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, Kikyou dangling by her throat from his hand as he slowly choked her breathless.

"It's the truth," Kikyou gasped. "You're jealous." She blinked, her hair waving and her eyes changing from brown to steely blue. Sesshoumaru balked, dropping her instantly and stepping back.

"How did you…"

"Change into her?" Kikyou asked, then shook her head. She reverted to normal instantly, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it's because you know what she looks like. I just recreate what you know."

"Do not do it again." Sesshoumaru returned to his tree, his back turned to Kikyou as she began to slowly kick a rock around the well.

"You're still jealous Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Say what you will," Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder. "But it will not make it true."

"If it's not true, then why did you feel betrayed when you found out?"

"I did not feel…" 'She may be right,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'I did feel…something. Keh! I felt nothing! She wishes to torture me, like normal.' "I felt nothing. You lie, like usual."

"Sure sure," Kikyou replied. "But I bet you thought that, after she met the human you, that she wouldn't want to meet anyone else. Seems that you want to keep her to yourself."

"If only to protect the silly wench," Sesshoumaru said. "After all, I did promise."

"A woman needs more than just a glance to keep her interested," Kikyou said, steamrolling ahead as if she didn't hear him. "She needs…Oh, who am I kidding? You don't want to hear what I have to say."  
  
"Of that you can be assured," Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou shrugged, then returned to kicking the rock and ignoring him as Sesshoumaru turned into his thoughts. She hummed softly to herself; a little tune that she remembered Rin humming when

"What…_do_ they need?"

"Well," Kikyou began, hiding a triumphant smirk behind the palm of her hand. "Women like mystery, but not an enigma. You're an enigma."

"And…that is bad?" Sesshoumaru asked, then mentally slapped himself. 'I cannot believe I am accepting advice from a dead woman.'

"Not exactly. See, she could think that you're not interested in her," Kikyou responded.

"Sooooo…you have to show some interest."

"And how would I do that-If I wanted to, of course," Sesshoumaru said quickly, then frowned when Kikyou began to giggle. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama. Just a stray thought. Anyway, try to show some interest in what she does."

"But I know what she does."

"But when you're human, you're not supposed to know. So ask questions."

"About?"

"About anything. Her job, her life. Heck, ask what her favorite color is."

"For what reason?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Colors are not important."

"But one might be to her. Ask anyway."

"I shall…think about this," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, annoying one?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Kikyou grumbled. "Try to find out what her favorites are. That might help you too. Now I've got to be going. Perhaps you should wake up."

"Wake up? Why?"

"Sweet Mother of Mary!" Kagome exclaimed as she slammed the front door. Sango, Sesshoumaru and Souta jumped in surprise, then relief as Kagome leaned against the back of the door and slid to the floor below. "Hey you guys…Souta? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he admitted. "And Kagome? I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yeah, well, I wish you'd done something worse than yelling." She groaned and shook her head. "Oh God. That was horrid."

"What happened?" Sango asked. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Kagome clapped her hands, then rested them in her lap as she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well, let me tell you. The movie wasn't bad. A little boring, but not bad."

"What'd you see?" Souta asked.

"Um…'Master and Commander'."

"With that dreamy guy that played in 'Gladiator'?" Sango asked. "How could anything he plays in be boring?"

"Just trust me on it, ok? I like 'Pirates of the Caribbean' better. Anyway," Kagome stood up and moved to the arm of the couch nearest to the door. "After the movie, we went to Montello's-"

"That new restaurant downtown?" Souta interrupted. "The expensive one?"

"Yeah, and I've wanted to eat there, like, forever. Anyway, we're sitting down to order when Kouga-"

"Who's that?" Souta asked.

"Her date," Sango responded.

"Oh yeah. Must not have been paying attention when he introduced himself."

"Anyway, Kouga shoots this elderly guy at the table next to us the evil eye. I didn't think anything of it because…well, I just didn't. Anyway, the waiter came back and was refilling my soda-"

"You ordered soda in a restaurant like Montello's?" Sango interrupted hastily, horrified at the idea. Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't drink around someone I don't know! That's just dumb!"

"I agree," Souta replied. "After all the guy-"

"Could be a nut," Sango and Kagome both said. Kagome shook her head, then continued. "As I was saying, the waiter comes back to refill my drink when Kouga suddenly jumps up and starts screaming at the guy about looking down my shirt!"

"Oh God," Sango whispered softly, already imagining the embarrassing scene. "How awful."

"Oh. That's not the worst part," Kagome told her. "Everyone in the restaurant is looking as us now, right? And I'm sitting there with my hand over my face, trying to calm Kouga down when he grabs this guy by his collar-" she demonstrated on Souta "and just yells in his face 'If I ever catch you looking down her shirt again, I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to you'."

"holy shit…" Souta mumbled, his eyes widening as Sesshoumaru mentally snickered.

'The threat is lacking, but the sentiment is there. I suppose he deserves an E for effort.'

"Give me a moment," Kagome said. "I'm not done. The manager comes out, and tries to help me calm Kouga down. He even offers to give us a free bottle of their best wine to help smooth the whole thing over. Kouga refuses it, grabs me and storms out, yelling something about perverts staring at _his woman_! It took me at least five minutes to figure out that he was talking about _me_! The rest of the way home I didn't say a word."

Kagome covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life. How on earth am I going to work with him now?"

"Poor Kagome," Sango cooed as she and Souta gave her a hug.

"Man, I didn't have to worry," Souta said when they finally let her go. "All I had to do was sit and wait."

"That's not funny!" Kagome scolded. "What am I going to say to him?"

"Well, other than dinner, was he nice?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Was he a gentleman?"

'A 'gentleman'?' Sesshoumaru wondered. 'What is that?'

Kagome nodded again.

"Well then. Sounds like everything went well."

"And on that note," Souta announced, glancing at the wall clock before shrugging into his jacket. "I'm leaving. I have an early morning lab to attend."

"Alright then," Kagome said. "Thanks for coming back."

Souta nodded, then smiled brightly. "And miss your date from Hell? Are you nuts? Ow!" He ducked Kagome's next punch, then rubbed his arm. "I think I have a frog!"

"Good. You deserve it." Kagome shook her fist threateningly. "Want another one for the road?"

"Um, no. I think not. You need a ride home Sango?"  
  
"No," Sango responded. "I think I'll stay here, if Kagome doesn't mind."

"No, I don't. You have a spare set of clothes here, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So no worries."

"Alright then," Souta said as he stepped out. "I'll see you two later."

"Alright Souta. Later." Kagome and Sango watched as Souta left, then Kagome jumped up and scampered into the kitchen. "I'm starving," Kagome complained, then opened the fridge and began to search. Sango and Sesshoumaru walked in behind her moments later.

"But you just ate," Sango argued.

"No, remember? We left before dinner could be served."

"Oh. So…are you going to see him again?"

"No!" Kagome said quickly. She closed the fridge door moments later, a bottle of water in hand.

"And why not?"

"I just…I didn't feel a spark."

"Not that crap," Sango groaned. "I think I know what it is."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "What is it?"

"This." Sango held up a small rolled up scroll, her finger lightly tapping the burgundy ribbon. "Who gave this to you?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"This guy I met last Friday."

"You were at home last Friday," Sango told her. "So how did you meet a guy?"  
  
"Chance ran off before I got here," Kagome explained, waving an accusing hand at said dog. "And I tried to find him by myself. Well, I met this guy in the woods-"

"In the _woods_?" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah. He tried to help me find Chance, and somehow he got hurt."

"How?"

"He cut his stomach or something. Anyway, I brought him back here, cleaned his stomach, and when I woke up the next morning that was here and he wasn't."

"That's all?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed wistfully, then nodded. "That's all."

"Yeah right. There's your spark."

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome squeaked, then blushed. "No way. I don't think so."

"Why not? He already said that he wanted to see you again."

'Never mind that he sees you everyday,' Sesshoumaru commented before walking past them and into the sunroom.

"I just don't think I'm his type. He seems so…I don't know. But I'm not the same."

"You're too hard on yourself," Sango told her. "I remember when I first met Miroku. I didn't think he would go for me either, but he did. Maybe your guy will go for you too."

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm still starving!"

"Alright," Sango laughed. "How about Chinese?"

"Sure!" Kagome chirped in delight. "Why not? I'd love some Chinese food!"

"Then let me dial up the take out counter." Sango grabbed the phone and left the room, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to themselves.

'Sango's so nice,' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru propped his head onto her knee. "Oh, so you're speaking to me now?"

'For now,' Sesshoumaru thought, then closed his eyes as she began to scratch the very top of his head. 'Until the next time we disagree, or you become useless. Whichever is first.'

'Figure out what she likes…'

'She likes Chinese food,' Sesshoumaru remembered. 'And a few other things. Perhaps something the miko's said can be put to good use…'

'She's the best girlfriend Miroku's had,' Kagome said to herself, her fingertips moving from Sesshoumaru's head to his neck. 'And it would be a real shame if he lost her just because he can't keep his hands to himself. Maybe it's time I had a talk with him.'


	9. Even Lechers Need Help With Love!

For this chapter, I don't own Dru Hill's 'These are the Times'.

Second Chance

Chapter Nine: Even Lechers Need Help With Love!

Kagome watched as Sango stepped out of her car, the dejection and sorrow she struggled for over a month to hide plain on the elder girl's features.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sango said with a wave and a cheery smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

Kagome nodded in agreement, sympathy clouding her eyes as Sango walked to her front porch and disappeared inside her apartment. Kagome pulled out of the driveway, but instead of turning left like she always did, she waited for the light to turn green before venturing straight and toward the center of the city. Her drive soon ended fifteen minutes later, where she parked her car at the base of the shrine steps.

'Way too many steps,' Kagome complained, taking a moment to sit down in the middle of them to take off her heels. 'And it's totally not a great idea to try to climb these in shoes so high.' She finally stood and made it up the rest of the steps to the large courtyard, veering left toward the house behind the shrine itself.

"Hi Grandpa!" Kagome chirped, waving to the old man sweeping the porch.

"Ah, hello Kagome! Back to take over the shrine for me are you?" he said hopefully.

Kagome stuttered for a moment, then gave an inaudible sigh of relief when her mom's voice called from inside the house.

"Stop that Dad!" she scolded gently, appearing on the other side of the screen door moments later. "You know that Kagome isn't into this old place!"

"It's sad really," Grandpa said wearily. "But I guess that's young people for you. Never interested in the things that they should be."

"Oh Grandpa," Kagome gave him a hug, then gave him a bright smile. "You know I'm always interested in the history of this place."

"Really? Then let me tell you about the taiyoukai that lived near this here shrine. They say he was the most powerful tai in the land, but he disappeared the night he mated one of the miko from this shr-"

"That's great Grandpa," Kagome said quickly. She backed toward the screen door slowly, relieved beyond all measure when her mother opened the door for her. "But I think I'm going to have to hear that later. I actually need to talk to Roki."

"Alright then," Grandpa said sadly, then returned to his sweeping. "Another thing about young people; they're always in a hurry."

"Hi Mom," Kagome greeted, reaching over to give Mrs. Higurashi a brief hug before following her to the living room. "How's everything going?"

"Terrible!" Mrs. Higurashi replied instantly. She waved an irritated hand toward the living room, then shook her head and sighed. "But you already know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Kagome admitted softly. "How's Roki?"

"How's Sango?" her mother asked in response. Kagome nodded. "OK, that **was** a stupid question."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you kids," Mrs. Higurashi began as she gently pushed

Kagome toward the living room. "That there are no such things as stupid questions. However, if you let your grandfather tell you, there are a such thing as oni, youkai and kappa. He thinks that kappa are in the water systems."

Kagome nodded and quirked a brow, wondering to herself if it was finally time to get Grandpa committed like she always thought he needed to be when she was growing up. She remembered the stories he used to tell before bedtime. They were always about some mythical creature of the past that only came out at night and liked to eat little children. She and Souta always had the worst nightmares, and spent more than one night sleeping at opposite ends of Kagome's bed.

"Anyway," Kagome's mother interrupted. "Go talk to Roki. He needs someone, and I'm surprised it's taken you so long to get here."

"I've been rather busy this month," Kagome admitted, reminded instantly of not only Chance but the dark haired stranger that she seemed to be interested in lately.

"I've heard. Souta says such great stuff about him," Kagome's mother bubbled eagerly. "You really must bring the little cotton ball over."

'Little,' Kagome thought sarcastically as her mother walked into the kitchen, leaving her in the living room threshold. 'Yeah right. Chance and little in the same sentence.' She peered inside, then gave a soft sigh at the sight before her.

The living room looked like a makeshift bedroom, with clothes heaped in a nearby corner. Sheets and blankets were not only draped over the back of the couch, but across the two recliners as well. Boxes of pizza and cans of root beer were stacked in a tower-like pile. Miroku, with his hair back in a messy ponytail and his work uniform, sat in the middle of it all watching TV with another can nestled in his hand.

"Hey Roki," Kagome whispered softly, smiling when Miroku immediately turned to her. His violet eyes seemed to lift slightly, the dark circles less prominent than they were a moment ago.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely. He reached to clear a space of the couch beside him, patting the area and waiting for Kagome to sit down.

"How are you?" she asked, wincing when he gave a dry chuckle.

"How am I?" he repeated. "Well, I'm alright I guess, if you call having insomnia for a month being alright. How are you?"

"I'm…good," Kagome replied guiltily, something Miroku quickly picked up on.

"Hey, don't feel bad because of me," Miroku reprimanded tenderly as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad to hear you're doing so well. Souta told me that you went out on a date."

Kagome grimaced instantly. "Don't remind me."

"Uh-Oh," Miroku muttered. "What happened?"  
  
"Souta didn't tell you?"

Miroku shook his head, then blinked when Kagome started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Kagome quieted long enough to tell him about the date with Kouga, ending it with her telling of it when she arrived home later that night. Miroku nodded in sympathy, then burst into laughter of his own.

"It's not funny!" Kagome scolded, whapping him repeatedly with a spare pillow.

"But you were laughing!" Miroku wheezed, his arm raised to block her 'attacks'. "So why can't I?"

"Because I was laughing at Souta!" Kagome growled back. "He normally tells everything I do! I was surprised that he didn't tell you."

"Oh." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as his fingers caught at the ponytail. "That was great. Thanks Kagome. Now what really happened?"

"What do you mean what really happened?" Kagome demanded. Miroku blinked, then shook his head as another wave of giggles bubbled anew.

"You thought I made that up?!"

Miroku snorted, then roared in outright laughter as Kagome scowled at him. "It's not funny," she grumbled. Miroku giggled one last time, then attempted to calm himself.

"Forgive me Kagome," he said as he dried his eyes. "But that's the best laugh I've had all month."

"Yeah well," Kagome replied, suddenly in a forgiving mood. "I understand, I guess. How are Aunt Kim and Uncle Yukio?"

"Still in France," Miroku grumbled irritably. "They're sending me the key to their house here in a week."

"Oh…" The room suddenly became quiet, with Kagome fidgeting on one end of the couch and Miroku eerily silent on the other. "Roki-"

"I thought you'd have forgotten that name by now," Miroku interrupted, his voice small and wistful. "It brings back…happier times."

"I'm sorry Miroku," Kagome apologized.

"Don't be," Miroku consoled, his arm once again draping around Kagome's shoulders.

"Now why are you here? I've heard that you have a new dependant to take care of."

"I'm here to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Kagome thought a moment, then steadied herself before asking "Why are you and Sango still angry with each other?"

Miroku sighed, then fully leaned back against the couch with his head lulled to the opposite side. "Is…Sango still upset?"

"She's miserable," Kagome confessed. "She tries to hide it, but it still shows. She misses you."

"Yeah…" Miroku sat up, bracing his elbows on his knees before returning his attention to the TV.

"Roki?" Kagome blinked, stunned at first, then angered by the sudden change. "Miroku? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Miroku told her absently, his voice frigid and distant. "Sango canceled the wedding, of which I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, I know that but I don't know why. It's got to be more than just you groping some girl in public."

"Nope," Miroku countered quickly. "That's it. She canceled it, and I'm living with it."

"That's bull Roki. I want the truth."

"I'm sure you do." Miroku reached for the remote, blinking in confusion when the little black rectangle suddenly disappeared right in front of him. "What the…"

Kagome cleared her throat moments later, the missing remote firmly planted in her hands. "Now that I have your attention-"

"It's none of your business Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed angrily. "If course it's my business! I can't just watch as you two ignore each other! My cousin and my best friend are hurting, and I want to know why!"

"I said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Miroku jumped to his feet and leaned over her, quickly pinning her eyes with his as they glared down at her. "So if that's what you're here to talk about, then you can go home because I don't want to hear it!"

Kagome shoved him back and away from her, watching as he stumbled and fell into a nearby recliner. "What is **wrong** with you?" she demanded heatedly, her finger repeatedly jamming itself into his shoulder blade. "You've never acted like this! What's your problem? I thought you loved Sango!"

"Damn it Kagome; you just love browbeating people, don't you…" Miroku sat up fully, his enraged expression softening the instant he registered the hurt in Kagome's tearful eyes. "Look…I'm…" He sighed deeply, then rubbed the middle of his forehead with his index finger before looking away from her.

"Sango finally saw what I really am…"

"Huh?" Kagome muttered instantly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Miroku sighed again, his eyes closing as if the very act drained him of his will. "Do you remember when I first proposed to Sango?"

"You mean sixth grade?" Kagome kidded, then nodded solemnly when Miroku frowned at her. "It was a couple of months ago, wasn't it?"

"Eight months, one week and three days to be exact," Miroku corrected her. "I called my dad the next day and told him. Do you know what he said?"

"Um…" Kagome stammered, then shook her head. "No. You never told me."

"Mom was thrilled, but Dad-" Miroku snorted angrily, his nostrils flaring slightly as his hands fisted in his lap. "The only thing he said was 'How do you expect to make her happy without a career?'"

"But Roki, you do have a career," Kagome disagreed. "You're paintings and sculptures are beautiful."

"But no one's buying them," Miroku argued, then slumped over and hung his head. "I'm a hotel desk clerk. I barely make enough to feed myself."

"But Miroku-"

"I got to thinking about what Dad said and I realized something. He's right. My art isn't a dependable source of income, so Sango would have to work to keep us afloat. That's not fair for her."

"But Roki-"

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Sango needed someone to take care of her, to provide for her. She deserves someone that can do so much more for her, who can at least help her save for the car she wants.

"And that's not me," Miroku sighed despondently. "So I helped Sango see that she deserves better than me. I…I set her free."

"I don't understand," Kagome told him. She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, gently smiling when he gave her an absent pat. "But I'm sure Sango doesn't feel that way."

"No, she doesn't, but someday she would've. I just sped up the process."

"Sped up the process?" Kagome repeated, her confusion momentarily fluttering over her face. Momentarily confusion gave way to understanding seconds later, and the hand on Miroku's shoulder became tighter. "You…dumped her, didn't you?"

"I saw no reason to drag her through it anymore."

"Through what?" Kagome growled, her hand tightening once again. "Did you even _tell_ her what Uncle Yukio said?"

"What difference would it have made? She would have agreed with him eventually."

Miroku tenderly pried Kagome's hand from his shoulder and stood, reaching down to pat her head before moving toward the living room entrance and the hallway. He turned to her in the middle of the threshold, the downtrodden, dejected look in his eyes stealing her breath away. "I'm going to take a shower. It was great talking to you Kagome."

"But what about Sango!" Kagome cried as she jumped from her seat. "She loves you Miroku."

"Yeah well," he muttered sadly, then sighed to himself. "We'll both just have to get over that, won't we?"

He walked away without another word, leaving Kagome speechless in the middle of the room.

"It was awful," Kagome bemoaned to Souta an hour later. She left soon after her conversation with Miroku, assuring her mother that she would indeed bring Chance with her the next time she visited before climbing down the shrine steps and traveling home.

Ten minutes after walking through the front door (and sidestepping Mr. Naraku before doing so) found Kagome stretched lazily along her couch, with Souta shaking his head on the love seat across from her. Sesshoumaru lay on one of his many pallets at Kagome's feet, his eyes blissfully closed as Kagome idly scratched behind his ears. "He sounded so sad."

"I'm sure he was," Souta replied thoughtfully. "After all, he and Sango have been an item since what? Third grade?"

"Third grade for you, yeah," Kagome nodded, momentarily rubbing her thumb over the smudged marking on Sesshoumaru's forehead before returning to his ears. "I know he loves her, and he thinks he doing her a favor, but he's hurting her and himself."

'Humans and their infernal dramas,' Sesshoumaru purred happily under Kagome's attentions. 'So much like the 'soap operas' on the 'television' devices they spend so much time in front of.'

"Yeah, but they're both too stubborn to try to settle things themselves." An evil grin spread across Souta's face, his eyes lighting with mischief as Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked on. "Wouldn't it be great if we could lock them in something and keep them there until they solve this?" Sesshoumaru and Souta both grinned openly, somehow having the same vision of Sango and Miroku (though Sesshoumaru had never seen the guy) locked inside a metal gray box about the size of a locker with little vents for air.

'Well, that's the first interesting idea I've heard all day,' Sesshoumaru mused to himself.

Kagome frowned at the both of them; as if she could sense their thoughts, then paused before a bright smile spread along her lips.

"That's it…" she whispered to herself, then jumped up and gave Souta a loud, wet kiss on the forehead before scampering out of the room.

"EWWWWWW!!!!" he immediately shouted, desperately wiping at his forehead. "Kagome germs!!!!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, but lightly padded along with Souta behind Kagome as she practically danced into the kitchen.

"What's it? What are you planning Kagome?"

Kagome dropped the phone book on the island counter for an answer, gesturing to it as if it contained the mysteries to life itself. Souta and Sesshoumaru (who's front paws were on the counter at the time) blinked, then blinked again before Souta shrugged.

"I don't get it."

Kagome huffed impatiently, then brushed it off as she began to frantically search the bright yellow pages inside. "You're right. We should lock them up somewhere, and make them stay until they talk to each other."

"Um Kagome," Souta muttered, worry and confusion etched in his tone. "You do know that I was just kidding, right? And that's illegal to lock people up against their will?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Kagome waved the fact aside, stopping a moment to point at a certain page.

"Kagome, are you listenin-"

"Now this is what we're going to do," Kagome interrupted. She bounced from one foot to another in her excitement, something that worried the males in her presence.

'Well,' Sesshoumaru mused as he released the counter and left the room. 'It was only a matter of time before she cracked.'

"Hey Chance!" Souta called over Kagome's eager chatter. "Don't leave me in here man! Kagome, calm down! You're scary like this!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to his food bowl, peered over the edge of it and mentally scowled. 'She is late,' he growled softly, then glared over his shoulder. Kagome sat in a stool at the island, the phone book open to her searching fingers as she once again began dialing.

"Hello? Yes, I'm wondering about reservations."

'This is the second day,' Sesshoumaru griped irritably. 'You would think she would give up on this by now.'

'Perhaps you admire her determination…'

Sesshoumaru snorted indignantly. 'Not bloody likely.'

'I think you're curious. Would she be that loyal, and go through such trouble, for you?'

'I don't care,' Sesshoumaru commented dryly. 'But she is neglecting her rightful duties.'

'Do you mean feeding you? Are you hungry Sesshoumaru-sama?' Kikyou's voice jeered. 'Why not ask for something to eat?'

'Are you presuming that I **beg** this lowly creature?' Sesshoumaru growled, his irritation growing with Kikyou's laughter.

'**I** haven't presumed a thing. You don't have to beg. Just remind her. I'm sure she forgot.'

'I suppose that could be correct,' Sesshoumaru reasoned as he moved toward Kagome. 'After all, she is rather forgetful.'

"Really? Well, I'm sure that'll do nicely. Yes, I need both Friday and Saturday nights. Thank you." Kagome hung up, and was turning another page when she felt something furry touch her knee.

"Oh, hi Chance," she said, smiling brightly at Sesshoumaru. She patted his paw, then resumed her searching. Sesshoumaru huffed in frustration, then shook her knee.

"Do you want something?" Kagome finally asked after a moment. Sesshoumaru released her knee and padded over to his bowl, glaring at it, then her and back again. "Oh crap!"

Kagome exclaimed after a moment. "I forgot to feed you! I'm sorry Chance!"

Kagome jumped down from her seat and opened the refrigerator door, digging around the cramped insides for Sesshoumaru's food. She found the little blue Tupperware dish moments later, then tossed the entire container into the microwave.

"I'm so sorry Chance," she apologized again. Sesshoumaru merely stood and watched the microwave, intent on ignoring the offensive girl until she touched his ears. 'It's not fair,' he sighed blissfully, his ears swiveling toward her fingers encouragingly. 'I should have some sort of power over her. She should not get off so easy.'

"I've been really busy this week haven't I?" Kagome cooed remorsefully. "I'm really sorry about that. I'm trying to get two people that mean a lot to me to stop acting silly and…I'm not making sense, am I?"

'When do you?' Sesshoumaru commented, his head tilting slightly to the right. He nudged Kagome's hand when she stopped, his ears flickering at her giggle when she continued.

"Alright, you impatient thing you!" She kneeled before him, taking a moment to stare into his heavy-lidded eyes before hugging him. "You know Chance, you're pretty handy to have around sometimes."

'Isn't it nice to be needed?'

'Quiet woman,' Sesshoumaru ordered. 'This Sesshoumaru has heard enough from you for one evening.'

The microwave beeped into submission, startling Kagome into jumping backward and away from Sesshoumaru.

"Nervous little thing, isn't she…"

Kagome blinked, then looked around a moment. "What the…what was that?" She stood up warily, listening to the house around her before giving a tired chuckle. "I'm loosing my mind…"

'What was you're first clue?' Sesshoumaru quipped, then gestured to the microwave. Kagome opened it and the warm container inside, fished into a nearby drawer for a spoon, and shoveled some of the contents into Sesshoumaru's bowl.

"Food first,' she whispered to herself. She placed the now-empty container into the sink, then ran some cold water into a cup. "Then water." She filled the water bowl beside Sesshoumaru's food bowl, then sat back on her stool and watched him eat.

"You want to hear something interesting?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, but otherwise continued to dine as Kagome sighed.

"I keep hearing this voice…"

'First sign that you're loosing your mind.'

"It's a guy, and I feel like I've heard him before."

'Or maybe you just need to get…never mind. I'll not think on that.'

'Maybe the idea of another man touching her bothers you…And maybe it's you that needs to get…'

'Of course it bothers me,' Sesshoumaru answered, deciding to ignore her last comment. 'How am I to protect her then?'

'I wasn't talking about protecting her…'

"I heard him when you were first injured."

'Where is your virtue miko?'

'Dead, like the rest of me.'

"And I heard him just now. I think he called me nervous," Kagome said more to herself. "Yes, he called me a nervous little thing. Weird huh?" She patted Sesshoumaru's head, taking ill notice of how still the pooch seemed to have become as she walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed Chance. Tomorrow's a big day. Be sure to get some sleep."

Sesshoumaru stood, his nose still above the food dish as one thought passed between he and his constant companion.

'She _heard_ me… but how…'

.

"It has to be some sort of side effect of the spell," Kikyou concluded in the dream world. "That's the only thing I can think of."

"Otherwise known as you don't know," Sesshoumaru quipped dryly. "Figures."

"Hey, I don't hear you spouting any ideas!" Kikyou accused with an angry glare.

"It is not my duty to know your spell. You cast it, so you should know what it entails."

"Yeah, but I was mad when I cast it!" Kikyou argued back. "So I'm not entirely sure what…" she gulped at Sesshoumaru's glare, watching as yellow eyes became pale "It will…" he began to growl, and Kikyou took a futile step backward "Do…Wait Sesshou-"

Sesshoumaru pounced on her instantly, knocking her to the ground and ripping her heart from her chest before tearing her head from her shoulders. He sank his teeth into the still pumping organ as Kikyou's head rolled toward him.

"That hurts you know!" the head shouted angrily, her cinnamon eyes glaring at his. Sesshoumaru quirked an indifferent brow, then continued to lap at the spilled blood as Kikyou squawked in outrage.

"Get off me you pervert!"

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru growled pleasantly. "You're the one who said I needed some…pleasuring, miko. You are the only prey around."

"I didn't mean me, and I didn't mean hunting you baka youkai!" Kikyou screeched, grinning when Sesshoumaru winced at the sound. "I can do this all day you know."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru sighed. He rolled to his feet and watched as Kikyou pieced herself together, the heart in his hands disappearing back to her chest before bone and tissue stitched itself together. Her head returned to her neck, the wound he created closing with a crimson flash.

"If you keep this up," Kikyou began as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm afraid you won't get into Heaven."

"Who said I wanted Heaven?" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk. "You deserved that by the way. How could you not know your own spell?"

"Because you pissed me off!" Kikyou accused. "Or do you remember?"

"I remember. I still think you overreacted."

"You would." She turned her back to him, her arms folded over her chest before glaring over her shoulder at him. "Anyway, I was upset. I just wanted to punish you. The spell should work around the guidelines but-"

"You have no real way of knowing what the spell will do," Sesshoumaru finished for her, then gave an uncharacteristic groan when she nodded. "Great miko. Just great."

"But I'm sure it can't get any worse," Kikyou defended as Sesshoumaru crossed his left arm over his chest, propped his right elbow onto it and rubbed the middle of his forehead with his right index finger.

"You would say that. "

"You're too dramatic," Kikyou dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"You would say that too."

"Uh-oh," Kikyou bemoaned as the sky lightened above them. "It's almost time to go."

"Kikyou?"

Kikyou turned around. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

-.-

Sesshoumaru woke up with a grin, the vivid memory of Kikyou's face as her head rolled, once again, to the forest floor fresh in his mind's eye.

"OK Sango, this is the place," Kagome said as she opened the hotel room door. Sango stepped inside, marveling at the beauty of the English style room.

"Wow Kagome! How did you spring for this?" she gaped as she admired her surroundings. Kagome shrugged. "Oh, it's just a little something I've saved up. Now stay here until I get back OK?"

"Sure," Sango agreed absently, her fingers dancing along the heavy linen drapes framing the outer window. Kagome slipped quietly out the door, leaving Sango to wander the room by herself. She stood in the middle of what she guessed was the sitting room, gazing at the gold embroidered chaise lounges and matching lamps.

Sango moved from the sitting room to the bedroom, happily tossing herself onto the luxurious queen-sized bed with a sigh. "This is the life," she said to herself, turning onto her side to glance around her. On the far left wall were two doors. Her curiosity piqued, Sango stood and opened the first door. 'Hm,' she said to herself as she glanced around. 'Just a bathroom.'

She turned to the second door just as it swung open.

"Sango!"

"Miroku?" They both stared at each other, then Souta appeared behind Miroku.

"So good to see you Sango," Souta chirped with a wave of his hand. "Now if you two will excuse me-" he shoved Miroku through the door, unknowingly knocking him into Sango; both tumbling to the floor as Souta shut the door behind him. "Have fun you two!"

After untangling a few limbs, a few muttered curses and some hits passed, Miroku finally stood up. He extended his hand to Sango, who promptly ignored her and stood on her own. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied as a folded piece of paper slipped through the crack in the door. "But I'm almost afraid to find out."

Sango noticed his gaze, and followed it to the paper. She leaned over and picked it up, then unfolded it and began to read. She visibly paled, her breath coming out in a shaky whisper as she hissed

"I'm going to kill her…"

"What is it?" Sango handed Miroku the note, watching his expression as he began to read.

To Miroku and Sango:

We-

That's me, Kagaromaru and Souta

Feel that you two have avoided each other long enough. We've watched you two paw all over each other since middle school, and we just wanted to celebrate that kind of love by a getaway.

Kagome takes too long. What she's trying to say is that Souta, she and I have decided that you two are to stay in there for the weekend and work out your problems. Don't worry about your car Miroku. It will be here Sunday morning. Room service has been provided, and your bags will be delivered by room service tomorrow morning. Have a great time on us, and press play on the CD player in the sitting room.

Love always

Kagome, Kagaromaru, and Souta

"I should call the police and report my car stolen," Miroku grumbled as he crumpled the note.

"I'm calling a cab," Sango announced suddenly, only to gape at the phone. "What the hell?" Miroku looked at the phone, then the missing cord before chuckling at the irony of it all. "What's so funny?" Sango demanded.

"Nothing Sango. It just seems like we're stuck here, that's all."

"Jee Sherlock," Sango grumbled. "What was your first clue? Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Since they're hell bent on us staying here, why don't we just try to enjoy ourselves?" Miroku suggested helpfully. He moved into the sitting room, scanning the walls for the CD player. He found it next to the bedroom door, a wall mounted stereo system with speakers embedded in the walls.

"hmmmm….here it is." Miroku pressed play, then glanced over to Sango as she watched him from the bedroom door threshold.

/God knows that you're a sexy thang. It's taking everything in me not to kiss you over under. Feel your inside feel my thunder. How the hell could I not want you?/

"Our song," Sango said wistfully, a whimsical smile on her lips as her head leaned against the frame. "Do you remember this Miroku?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled sheepishly, nervously scratching the back of his head. "It took all night to get the courage to ask you to dance with me. When this song came on, all my friends pushed me toward you…"

"Yeah." Sango chuckled lightly, then shook her head. "You never were very brave."

/These are the times we all wish for; the moment with less means so much more. We don't have to do a thing at all. We can take our time and talk and this is the way things need to be. No pressure from you and none from me. Just let the mood set the moment off. We can make love or not at all./

"Yeah well," Miroku shrugged. "You weren't exactly gentle about it either. I remember the beatings you used to give me."

"Because you're hands were always someplace they shouldn't have been!" Sango quipped back, then giggled again and smiled. "I'm glad you finally asked me."

Miroku smiled back, then reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. "Me too."

/Been thinking bout you all the time. Morning noon and supper time. Tear you up in little pieces.  
Swallow you like Reeses pieces. Come on girl you know I need it. (I know) It ain't suppose to be a thing  
(I know) I'll wait for you, you wait for me. (And I know) Cuz true love's insisting we don't have to rush at all./

"Then why'd you dump me?" Sango whispered. Her hand slipped from his, and she walked past him to the couches without a backward glance. She sat down heavily, her head in her hands as she whispered "What's so bad about me, that you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"That's not it at all," Miroku replied gently, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "I'm just-"

"Just what!" Sango exclaimed angrily. She flicked his arm off of her, then stood up and over him. "You just proposed to me until you got a better offer!"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what _is_ it?!" Sango demanded. "Because I'm confused!"

"It's …it's…forget it." Miroku stood, then gawked when Sango shoved him back to the lounge. "What was that for?"

"You're not leaving until I get an answer," Sango growled. She planted her fists on her hips, tapped her left foot and said "I'm waiting."

"It's not important," Miroku grumbled.

"Not important! To who? You?" Sango's voice softened, dropping an octave as she took a deep, cleansing breath. "It matters to me. I thought you were happy with me-"

"I was."

"I thought you loved me-"

"I do…"

"Then why are you doing this!" she sobbed, stepping back when Miroku stood up again.

"This doesn't make any sense! If you love me, and you're happy with me, then why aren't you _with me_?!!"

"See," Miroku replied, and then reached for her. Sango stepped to the side and away from him, effectively avoiding his hands. He tried again, this time managing to grab her wrist.

He jerked her toward him, using her sudden loss of equilibrium to tighten his arms around her and hold her still. "This is what I didn't want," he whispered as she pounded on his chest. "I didn't want you to cry."

"What did you think I'd do you jerk?" she hissed angrily.

"I'm going to bruise if you don't stop."

"You'd deserve every one of them."

Miroku chuckled darkly, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess I do. But what I don't deserve is you."

Sango's fists stopped mid blow, her eyes blinking furiously as she stared up at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm what's wrong. I don't deserve someone like you."

Sango thought a moment, then said "And I thought I was confused before…"

Miroku pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, then began to absently play with her hair. "I wouldn't be able to take care of you if we got married Sango. I can barely take care of myself now."

"What are you talking about?" Sango mumbled. "I'm still not getting it."

Miroku sighed. "You need someone with money, someone that can take care of you. Someone that can buy you nice things, get you the car you need, be able to afford nice hotel rooms like this. I can't do it, at least not until my art picks up. It may never pick up, so it's unfair of me to ask you to sit around and wait."

Sango sniffed. "You're so stupid sometimes."

Now it was Miroku's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"Did I ask you to take care of me?" Sango began.

"Well, no but-"

"Did I ask you to make a lot of money?"

"No, but-"

"Have I ever asked you to be anything more than what you are?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"You know not. You know what? I don't even care where you got the idea from, but let's get a few things straight." Sango grabbed his face and tipped it toward her. "I don't care how much money you have. I don't care that you don't have some high level job. All I care about is you. I know that to love you is to love your dream too and I'm willing to do that. Can you stop making choices for me and ask me?"

"Alright then Sango," Miroku replied. "How do you feel about me?"

"I love you, even thought right now you're acting like a dumbass."

Miroku chuckled as he hugged her tighter, his head shaking slightly against hers. "I

should have known you'd say that."

"Then why did you ask?" Sango quipped as she returned the hug.

"I don't know. Can I ask another?"

Sango nodded. "Sure Roki. What is it?"

"Can I keep you?"

Sango giggled, then rolled her eyes as she nodded. "Sure Roki. Just so long as I get to keep you too."


	10. Understanding You

SF: Note: Remember when I said that every Full Moon chapter is the start of another month? Well, this starts the month of December.

Chapter Ten: Understanding You

Kagome sighed with relief as she pulled in her driveway, then yelled in surprise when Souta appeared in front of her bumper.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome hollered as she screeched to a stop. "What made you stop in front of my car?" She turned off the engine and jumped out just as Souta came to her side with a guilty look on his face.

"Um, Kagome…I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kagome replied breathlessly as she rushed up the sidewalk.

"Chance is gone…again."

Kagome froze in her tracks and glared at Souta over her shoulder. "What do you mean, he's gone? Where is he?"

"Now if I knew that, I wouldn't be here talking to you, now would I?" Souta snapped back.

Kagome threw up her free hand and retreated into the house with Souta following her. "How long has he been gone?" she asked as she threw off her coat and dropped her briefcase.

"Since 5:50," Souta responded while hanging up her coat and putting her briefcase on the other side of the door. "So it's only been ten minutes."

Kagome nodded and climbed up the stairs to her room, where she immediately began taking off her clothes. "I don't have time to find him. You didn't see him anywhere?"

"No," Souta called up the stairs. "Not in the back yard and not up the hill. Why are you in such a rush?"

"We've got this stupid pot luck today," Kagome yelled as she tossed a pair of black heeled sandals down the steps. Souta ducked, glared over his shoulder at them when they rebounded off the front door, and scowled up the stairs.

"Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry," Kagome apologized quickly.

"Why are you going? I thought you said you'd rather drop dead than be there?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, well, if I don't go, Mr. Naraku may show up and try to 'party' with me."

Souta grimaced, as he was sure Kagome did too before the upstairs shower turned on. "OK then. I've got to go Kagome. Have fun."

"Yeah right," Kagome called down to Souta before the front door closed. "Have fun? Keh!

Like that's going to happen." Kagome showered quickly, then rushed out and fished in her closet for something to wear. She struggled into a pair of thigh-highs and a pair of black pants, and was just shrugging into a black flirty blouse with fuchsia lotus flowers when her doorbell rang.

'Souta must have left his keys,' Kagome thought as she buttoned a button in the middle of her blouse and raced down the stairs to answer the door. She shoved her feet into her shoes before she ran past them, then turned on her porch light and peered out the peephole.

'Yeah, that's him,' Kagome thought to herself as she stared into the darkness. 'I'd better turn on the porch light.'

She flicked the light on and opened the door only to stop, her eyes wide and disbelieving. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his head down and his thumb hooked in the pocket of his jeans, the tail of his red dress shirt and black leather bomber jacket thrust behind him.

He looked up, momentarily floored at Kagome's near undress before smirking. "It is rude to stare," Sesshoumaru quipped dryly, then reached forward and buttoned every button below the middle one. "But I can forgive it for a greeting such as this."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome finally breathed out as he stood upright. "Who-what are you doing here?"

"Did I not tell you that I would come back?" he asked. "Besides," he said, finally walking inside when Kagome stepped out of the way. "I have yet to thank you."

"Thank me?" Kagome asked as she shut the door behind him. "For what?"

"For being such a gracious host," Sesshoumaru replied simply, then gestured to her shirt. "Is that a Victoria's Secret?"

Kagome blushed fiercely and used her hand to temporarily close the top part of her shirt. "Um, well, yeah but-"

Ding-Dong!

"Who's that?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru stepped past her and opened the door. She tried to see around him, but Sesshoumaru's 6' 3" frame prevented her from seeing the visitor.

"Mr. Taishou?" a voice asked from the other side.

"I am he," Sesshoumaru responded. Kagome buttoned another button, then left the shirt alone as she attempted to see around him once again.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru reached inside his pocket and passed what Kagome would have sworn were two twenties to the other person. "Keep the change."

"Thanks mister!"

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement, closed the door with his heel, and moved toward the kitchen with a large brown bag in his hands.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she walked after him. "Who was that?"

"A 'delivery boy', I believe," Sesshoumaru replied as he sat the bag on the island counter and began to dig inside. "I think that is what they are called."

"What did he deliver?" Kagome asked.

"Chinese," Sesshoumaru said as he lifted the first of many white containers and set it on the counter. "You do like Chinese, yes?"

"OF COURSE!!!" Kagome cried, reaching over the counter to give him a quick hug. "Thank

you so much Sesshoumaru!"

"My pleasure," he said with a faint blush, then frowned at himself for such an action. 'Why am I reacting to her in this way?' he asked himself when Kagome released him and began searching for plates and silverware. 'A little hug would not have effected me if I were still youkai.' His frown deepened a moment, then disappeared when Kagome plunked a plate in front of him.

"So," she asked as she peeked into the bag. "What did you get?"

"Some….lo mein, I think, crab rangoons and some honey chicken."

"Just that? Then why did they put it in the big bag?" Kagome asked while Sesshoumaru set another white container on the counter. Sesshoumaru cast her a wry smile, then stuck both arms inside the bag. "Because that is not all I have…"

He pulled out a medium-sized white box, set it on the counter in front of her and opened it. "Oh wow," Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small cake, never guessing that the white icing with the blue and pink flowers would be considered beautiful. 'But then again,' he said to himself as he pushed the cake aside. 'Females have always had a strange sense of things.'

"Now," he said as Kagome passed him a fork. "Where shall we begin?"

Ding-Dong!

"Awww…." Kagome moaned dramatically. "Who is it now?"

"Would you like me to answer it?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, I'll get it." She left the kitchen, walked into the living room and opened the door while Sesshoumaru shoveled some of the lo mein onto the plates.

"Mr. Naraku!" she suddenly gasped, putting Sesshoumaru on instant alert. Sesshoumaru abandoned the food for the moment and stood in the hallway while Kagome talked to Naraku.

"Um, what can I do for-"

"I just came to check up on you," Naraku said while trying to step past her and into the house. Kagome stood nervous but firm with her hand tightly gripping the door handle.

"For what?" Kagome asked. Naraku frowned, then grinned. "Did you forget about the pot luck tonight?"

"Oh my God," Kagome said with a gentle slap of her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot. What time is it?"

"It's…" Naraku glanced at his watch. "7:05 now. The party's still going, if you want to go."

"Oh, I can't."

"Really?" Naraku raised a suspicious brow. "Why not?"

"Well, I-I, um…"

'Really,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he decided to intervene. 'The girl should learn how to dismiss those she doesn't want to be bothered with.'

Kagome continued to stutter for an answer when Sesshoumaru appeared behind her. He slowly brushed his hand from one side of her stomach to the other, then pulled her closer to him, rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Kagome, are you finished?" he 'whispered' in her ear, noticing her shiver and Naraku's heated glare at his closeness. "Your dinner is getting cold." He glanced up at Naraku and, pretending to just notice him, extended his hand for him to shake. "I'm Sesshoumaru Taishou."

"Onigumo Naraku," Naraku said as he took the offered hand. "I'm Kagome's rent manager."

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" Sesshoumaru asked. He wriggled his thumb underneath Kagome's shirt and began making light circles with his thumbnail. Kagome grasped his hand to make him stop, a light blush staining her cheeks as Naraku shook his head.

"I was just checking up on Kagome. I'll just be going now." He turned to leave, but not before shooting Sesshoumaru a pointed glare over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and released Kagome before returning to the kitchen and dinner.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started around a mouth full of lo mein.

"Yes Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he dug around the chicken box.

"Why were you in the forest that night?"

"Well," Sesshoumaru stalled, his mind swiftly thinking of an excuse as Kagome sat there. "That night I attended a friend's dinner party-"

"One of those murder mysteries, right?" Kagome asked.

"What would make you say that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. The way you were dressed I suppose. It was kinda like you were wearing a costume."

Sesshoumaru thought a second, then decided to run with it. "You are right however. My car was stolen after the party, so I decided to walk home when I found you."

"And that explains your stomach too, doesn't it?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and went back to his dinner. "On another note, how is your dog? Chance, is it? The last time I 'visited', you said he was injured."

"You know, there's a funny thing about that," Kagome said thoughtfully. "When he came back-"

"So he did come back," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Kagome nodded. "The very next morning, just after you left I guess. But the funny thing is is that his side, when he left, had this cut on it. It didn't have it the next day. I thought about taking him back to the vet."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. 'Not another trip to the vet. One would think that I am some sort of weakling fooling around with her.' "Perhaps it was hidden inside his fur," he offered. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. That's possible. He is kinda fluffy.

"So," Kagome said next. "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put down his chopsticks.

"You know," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "What do you do? What's your profession?"

"Oh." Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then said "Real estate."

"Wow," Kagome said before popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. "That must be exciting."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru answered. "I travel often. It's rare that I get to spend so much time in town."

"Oh."

"So," Sesshoumaru smirked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a social worker," Kagome responded. Sesshoumaru nodded, having already had access to such information. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "It's challenging, but I enjoy what I do."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said absently. "Why is that?"

"Because of how good it feels," Kagome said with a sigh. "I mean, parts of it are tough, but all in all I do some good, or at least I think I do."

"But does it not seem futile?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Doesn't what seem futile?" Kagome inquired. Sesshoumaru paused a moment, his chopsticks resting against his bottom lip before saying "When you think about it, you do not get there in enough time to stop the assault, nor do you really see the aftermath. By the time you arrive, what you're really seeing is the victim after they've collected themselves."

Kagome lowered her head, her interest in her plate dimming as her vision suddenly blurred.

"So in truth, all you do is sweep up the pieces and stand by while they have to deal with the aftermath alone. It is almost useless for you to be there. You do not have to deal with the nightmares, nor the fear that comes afterward. You will never come to understand their position, should you live to be so lucky. No matter what, you will always be too late."

' "You want to know something Chance?" ', Kagome remembered saying as Sesshoumaru continued. ' "This world is screwed up. It's amazing how many sick people go free in a day, roaming around under everyone's nose until they snap and do something horrendous. No matter what you do, you'll always be too late. Too late to help, too late to stop the screaming, too late to stop the hurting and too late to keep their lives from changing.

' " I'm always too late. They'll never be the same, and all I can do is hold their hand and tell them everything is going to be ok. The years of therapy, of regret and blaming themselves for an instant when they couldn't defend themselves and that's all I can do."

'He's right,' Kagome sniffed. 'It is rather pointless, but…'

Sesshoumaru glanced at her when she sniffed, then turned to her fully when a tear rolled down her cheek. 'Great,' he thought as he stood up. 'I made her cry. But…why do I _care_ if she cries?'

"Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He winced when she began to cry, secretly wishing he could take back what he said moments before resting her head against his chest. "My apologies. I…wasn't thinking."

"Don't," Kagome hiccupped. "You're right, to some extent. I can't be there to keep it from happening, but at least I can do something. Someday, they'll look back on it and…"

"And?" Sesshoumaru repeated while using a paper napkin to dry her cheeks.

"and maybe find that someone tried, you know," Kagome finished. "They'll see something good in the middle of all that bad."

"I am sure they will," Sesshoumaru assured her gently. "Especially if that something is you."

Kagome blushed and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Sesshoumaru."

"Of course. Now," he said as he let her go back to her seat. 'Why do I feel empty all of a sudden,' he pondered while Kagome waited for him to continue. 'It's almost as if I miss holding her. Something is not ri-'

"Now what?" Kagome asked, interrupting his train of thought. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed thoughtfully, then smoothed out when he smiled.

"Now, if you're feeling up to it, we cut the cake."

"Cake me mister," Kagome joked and stuck out her plate, to which Sesshoumaru happily

obliged.

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

Sesshoumaru blinked, then wearily raised his arm and turned off the alarm on his watch before reading the time. '12:30,' he read with a heavy sigh, then returned his head to the arm of the sofa. He gazed down at Kagome, giving a rare and gentle smile before resting his chin on the top of her head. He recounted the night, remembering how he and Kagome had finally come into the living room after cleaning up the kitchen. They talked for a few, then Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder.

'I must have gone to sleep as well,' Sesshoumaru realized, and then smiled to himself. 'It would figure for Inuyasha to think of that. That must be why the alarm on the watch went off. Now how to shut it off completely…' He tinkered with the watch for a few moments, figuring out everything from the calendar to the calculator but not the alarm.

'From what I've figured, it will beep every three hours. That will be a problem should someone outside the shed hear it,' Sesshoumaru thought with concern. 'I shall have to think of a way to prevent that.'

Kagome stirred, mumbling something in her sleep before drifting off again. Sesshoumaru gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead then leaned back against the couch arm above his head.

'I still feel…guilty, I suppose, for upsetting you earlier. I know how you feel about your job, so why did I say what I did? For another matter, why do I care? You are nothing but another charge, so it should not matter what you feel so long as you're safe…but I hated to see the others cry too. Perhaps it comes with protecting you.

'But you feel so different,' Sesshoumaru mused as Kagome turned over to face away from him. 'It could be because you're an adult, but you still have the heart of a child. So trusting, so considerate, so innocent. No wonder your brother worries for you, as do your friends. And you haven't been particularly terrible to me either, in either my inu and human forms.'

Sesshoumaru yawned sleepily, raising a hand to cover his mouth before returning it to drape over Kagome's side. 'Maybe,' he mused as he buried his nose in the hair at the base of Kagome's neck and closed his eyes.

'Maybe being hit by that car wasn't so bad after all…'

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

Kagome woke up slowly, her eyes focusing on the wall clock on the other side of the room as she struggled to rise above the waters of sleep.

'Oh man, it's 3:30,' Kagome moaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. 'This couch sucks to sleep on.'

Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!

"What on earth…" Kagome glanced down and gasped, her eyes rounding impossibly as what could only be a man's wristwatch beeped near her right side. The arm attached to it was draped over her ribs just below her breasts, with another banded right beneath it in a secure hug. The arm moved just as Kagome registered breathing on the back of her neck. She turned just as Sesshoumaru raised the watch to his face, watching as he turned off the noisy beast before looking down at her.

"Good morning," he replied, his sleep-fogged voice sending shivers up and down her spine. "How fared your sleep?"

"It was…" Kagome glanced down at her legs and blushed in embarrassment. She quickly untangled them from Sesshoumaru's left leg, releasing the appendage from her python-like grip.

"I'm so sorry about that," she apologized.

"An apology is unnecessary," Sesshoumaru told her as he pulled her closer to his chest, waiting until her back was flush against his before resting his chin on her shoulder. "After all," he whispered in her ear. "We are not aware of what we do whilst we sleep."

"O-of course," Kagome stuttered nervously. Her hands flew to his, settling over them as Kagome decided what to do. 'He's not hurting me,' she thought as Sesshoumaru yawned behind her. 'Besides, this feels rather…nice. It's weird, in a new sort of way, but nice. I feel like I've known him forever. I don't have to be anxious around him…do I?'

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked at the worried frown on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking," Kagome began, and then paused before asking, "Are you married?"

Silence met the question, then a low chuckle bubbled from Sesshoumaru's chest. "It's not funny Sesshoumaru!" Kagome scolded before reaching back and swatting at him. Sesshoumaru accepted her blows easily, laughing despite Kagome's outrage.

"I will be honest with you," Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes. "I have been married, but I'm not now."

"Really?" Kagome turned to him fully, cobalt eyes connecting to honey as his right leg enfolded hers. "What happened to her?"

"She died."

"Oh." She lowered her chin to her chest and whispered, "I'm sorry."

'I'm not,' Sesshoumaru thought as he tipped her face back to his. "Do not be. It was a long ago."

"Do you miss her?"

'I don't get a chance to,' Sesshoumaru quipped before nodding. "I think of her often." 'That's not exactly a lie,' he thought as Kagome's gaze became thoughtful. 'After all, she's normally in my ear, giving advice that I never ask for and I do not care to have. What I wouldn't do to get rid of-'

He stopped when Kagome's right hand slid over his side, her arm following it as her left wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm sorry to bring it up," Kagome muttered into his shirt. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"You were not rude," Sesshoumaru replied as he came out of his shock and returned her hug.

"It pleases me know that you're as curious about me as I am about you."

"You-you're curious about me?" Kagome repeated with a start. "But why?"  
  
"I find you interesting, and your company enjoyable. Those are traits I value with the schedule I keep. I have something to ask you."

"Sure," Kagome said, still stunned by his declaration at the moment. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm only in town for one day a month, as you're well aware," Sesshoumaru began while Kagome flipped the end of his ponytail over his shoulder. "I would really like to spend that day with you, if you do not mind."

"Um, sure!" Kagome chirped. "I don't mind at all! I'd be glad to have you over! We'll have Chinese, play board games, watch TV! It'll be so much fun, don't you think Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up at him, her brow creased curiously before calling him again. "Sesshoumaru? Are you asleep?" She reached up and traced his brow, then giggled to herself when it twitched underneath her fingers.

'He looks so peaceful like that,' Kagome mused as a yawn escaped her as well. 'And he's so different than the other guys I've met. He's such a gentleman, and I feel different with him. It's almost like feeling…' Kagome yawned again and settled her ear against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"It's like feeling safe…"

"Woof!"

"What!" Kagome jerked to a sitting position, her head reeling from the speed as she glanced around her. "Who! Where! When!"

"Woof!"

Kagome glanced down at her feet, her sleep-dazed mind still too unaware to recognize the giant ball of white fluff with the golden eyes sitting at her feet. "Huh?"

Chance rolled his eyes, nudged her knee and said, "Woof! Woof!"

"Aright!" she said with a sniff. "I'm up. And just where have you been mister?" Chance yawned in response, displaying his sharp canines before nudging something at her feet. "What's this?"

Kagome wondered as she picked it. She recognized it to be a small scroll with the same burgundy ribbon as the last. She untied the ribbon and read the elegant calligraphy inside with a smile.

Truly last night bears repeating. Forgive me for leaving so abruptly, but I could not bear to wake you. I believe the dog I let inside is yours, since I found him pawing at the doggie door in the kitchen this morning before I left.

Once again, my apologies. I will make it up to you.

Sesshoumaru

"Awww…" Kagome said with a happy sigh. "Wasn't that the sweetest thing?"

'That wasn't exactly the point,' Sesshoumaru thought while Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. 'Hasn't she forgotten somet-'

"Oh my God!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot! I'm goanna be late for work! Sango's goanna kill me!" She sprinted up the stairs without another word, and Sesshoumaru could hear the shower start up as he stretched out on his blanket in front of the unlit fireplace.

'Such a strange girl,' he mused as he closed his eyes. 'Yet she is entertaining.'

'Maybe she's more than entertaining,' Kikyou said. She snorted in disapproval at Sesshoumaru's annoyed growl. 'Oh come now. You know you missed me. You even said you think about me.'

'You obviously misunderstood me,' Sesshoumaru thought with another growl. 'I meant that, since you never give me a moment's peace-'

'But you don't hear from me for the entire night of the full moon,' Kikyou pouted. 'You would think that's enough.'

'Woman, for you to disappear entirely wouldn't be enough.'

'Hm! You're so mean Sesshoumaru!' Kikyou huffed. 'What have I ever done to you?'

'Do you have an hour?' Sesshoumaru quipped dryly.

'Why are you so mean to me, but not to the others?' Kikyou asked before Kagome thundered down the steps. She whizzed past him just as the doorbell rang, then rushed back to let Souta inside.

"Hey!" he greeted as he came into the house. "Did you sleep late again?"

"You could say that," Kagome huffed as she ran back to the kitchen. "My briefcase," Kagome mumbled as she looked around. "Where's my-"

"In here Kagome," Souta called as he retrieved the missing item from beside the sofa. "You really should keep up with your stuff."

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome replied as she grabbed her jacket and the suitcase. She kneeled down to give Sesshoumaru's nose a quick kiss, then sprinted out the door with a last goodbye to Souta.

'That's what I'm talking about,' Kikyou said, fully ruining the blissful moment. 'You're nice to her, and you were nice to the others but not to me. Why?'

'Other than obvious reasons?' Sesshoumaru asked, then decided to answer her question. 'Because they all have something to teach.'

'What?'

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again, something he'd grown used to doing in 500 years. 'They all have something to teach,' Sesshoumaru repeated.

'Like what?'

'Well, take the first charge,' Sesshoumaru replied as his eyes slid closed. 'Little Mai. My first ward. The wisdom that lay within her eyes could surpass even the wisest youkai.'


	11. Something Like the Wandering: Mai's Wisd...

Second Chance Chapter Eleven:

Something Like the Wandering: Mai's Wisdom

Kikyou glared at the silent taiyoukai inhabiting the dreamscape, becoming temporarily mesmerized by the sunlight as it shimmered over gossamer strands before sighing irritably, taking a deep breath, grabbing the nearest ear and screaming

"**SESSHOUMA-**urk!"

She blinked, her eyes wide and unseeing before her vision focused on the hand now buried deep within her chest. She felt his fingers move around inside her for a moment, then his other hand shoved her back, leaving Sesshoumaru with one of her lungs.

"Jerk," she wheezed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't kill me? Now give me that back!"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru innocently asked as he tossed the organ up in the air like a baseball. "You said yourself that you can't die here, so why are you so concerned with it? It is not as if you need it."

"But I want it. That's all that-Hey! What are you doing?" she screeched when a frying pan and a Bunsen burner appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. "Don't do it Sesshoumaru! I'm warning you!"

"Warn away," Sesshoumaru brushed off as he dangled the lung over the hot pan. "Should I cook this medium, rare or well done?"

"Alright!" Kikyou hollered as he lowered her lung to the pan. "I'm sorry about yelling in your ear! Satisfied?"

"It will do for now." He tossed Kikyou back her lung and returned to staring into the distance. Kikyou grumbled something close to a curse as she stuffed the missing organ back in place then watched as her body repaired itself before glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"That is how you got into trouble the last time," Sesshoumaru reminded her before closing his eyes. Kikyou huffed. "Well, if you would've answered my question, I wouldn't have had to yell in your ear."

"Can I not keep some things to myself?" Sesshoumaru inquired with one eye cracked open. "But then again, this is you we are discussing."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means, now what was your question?"

Kikyou shook her head, throwing aside all attempts to understand him before repeating herself. "I asked what you meant about Mai. You said she was wise. How?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, the golden orbs less frigid than they were a few moments prior. "Mai. It's been a while since I thought about her. I met Mai a few weeks after Father died."

"That was years after my death, right?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "It was then that I decided to leave the kingdom in Inuyasha's care, with Jaken and Myouga helping him. Inuyasha wasn't happy about that decision to say the least…"

-.-

"But Aniki," Inuyasha whined as Sesshoumaru prepared to leave. "Why would you want to leave? You're still the lead of the kingdom. Everyone here still respects you. Why are you leaving?"

'It's something I must do,' Sesshoumaru responded with a few vocalized growls and barks. 'I cannot sit here. I must find a way to be rid of this curse.'

"But Aniki-"

'Enough Inuyasha,' Sesshoumaru snapped irritably. 'I'm leaving and that is that. You should be able to look after everything. The treasury and other assets are at your disposal. I will return in four moon cycles.'

"Promise?"

"Hai hanyou, I promise."

Inuyasha flinched visibly at the name, but bowed without another word as Sesshoumaru left the room. The guards bowed to him as he passed, neither giving the slightest hint of disrespect as Sesshoumaru exited the city gates and left the citadel grounds. Sesshoumaru took one last look at the grand palace, then disappeared in the surrounding wood.

-.-

"The time spent roaming the countryside was…interesting to say the least. Among the humans, I was nothing more than a lowly cur, something to kick around and abuse. Youkai however, recognized my scent and markings, no matter how garbled they were, and respected me. I wasn't treated like the royalty I am mind you, but it was better than the abuse the humans seemed to inflict on anything that they felt was too weak to defend themselves. It was not a bad journey, but nothing could have prepared me for what I found a month after beginning my travels…"

-.-

Smoke….

Sesshoumaru frowned in his sleep, his tired human body resting in the high branches of a tree. His nose, though not the same as in either his inu or youkai form, still twitched as the smell of soot and burning…_something_ wafted up his nose. Sesshoumaru soon roused out of his dreaming when the loud, triumphant whoops of human men resounded from far beneath him.

"Humans," he growled irritably, irked beyond all good reason at his sleep being interrupted. "Such loud creatures. I'll never get to sleep now." Sesshoumaru decided that, instead of staying in the tree for the rest of the night and staring at the stars, he'd climb down and investigate. He waited quietly until the last soldier passed, then jumped down from the tree a few branches at a time to the ground and walked toward a glow in the middle of the forest.

'The samurai most likely set something on fire,' Sesshoumaru determined as he buried his hands inside his haori sleeves after scratching an itch in the middle of his forehead. 'After all, it only takes little things to delight the simple creatures.'

He stepped free of the forest and into an inferno, finding an entire village blazing in the light of the full moon. Some instinct led Sesshoumaru through the burning huts to a single one on the other side of the village.

He stepped inside, surprised to find this hut free of the flames that engulfed it's neighbors. Inside lay the bodies of three people, a small boy, a man and a woman. The woman seemed to have died hours ago, a long gash across hers and the boy's throat hinting at the cause of death. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the scent of blood, wondering why his senses seem to sharpen at this time before turning at a strangled gasp near him.

The man, who Sesshoumaru presumed to be the father of the family, sat propped against a door to another room. His bloody hands grasped his right side, desperately trying to stop the blood that rushed from it. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, fear momentarily glinting in his eyes before sighing in defeat.

"Please," the man whispered brokenly. "Your comrades-"

"I have no comrades," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. The man glanced up at him again, then nodded as if in understanding before a set of hacking coughs wracked his beaten frame.

"Yes, I see that now. Forgive me." The man sighed deeply, then cast a mournful glance to the woman lying behind Sesshoumaru. "This is all my fault," he confessed brokenly. "If only I had gotten here sooner, then maybe-" He coughed again, this time grimacing at the splatterings of blood in his palm. "Maybe I could have done something."

"There is no use in lingering in the past," Sesshoumaru responded blankly, his gaze regarding the human as nothing more than a dying pest. "So you are wasting what little energy you have."

"Maybe I could have saved them," the man continued undauntedly. "But it's too late now. My son, my wife, all dead. All-" he wheezed, his skin pale under the luminescence of the moon. "but not her. Please-" he grasped the edge of Sesshoumaru's hakama, the life fleeing from his body as he pleaded.

"Please, she's all that we have left. Protect her sir. Protect-" The man's fingers slackened their grip, then fell entirely as the man slumped over on his side. Sesshoumaru listened as the last breath shuddered from the villager's lips, then turned to walk away. He stopped at what sounded like a sob coming from another room.

He stood completely still in the middle of the room, then pushed the man's body aside and opened the door.

There in the darkened room sat a little girl, hiding against the edge of the soiled futon with her face in the furs. She looked up suddenly, her large brown eyes searching the room frantically before whispering,

"Otou-san?"

'So,' Sesshoumaru thought as the girl called for her father again. 'These people were her family. Too bad. At least they won't suffer like she will. She'll spend the rest of her life scourging and begging. Maybe it would be best to end her life here.' Decision made, Sesshoumaru crossed the room toward the little girl, grasped her arm and jerked her to her feet.

She gasped in surprise, but didn't flinch away as Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her neck. 'One quick snap,' Sesshoumaru thought as his fingers tightened. 'And all will be over. She will thank me, sooner or later.'

"Otou-san?" the girl said again. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru's fingers slacked in surprise, but his face remained stoic as he peered closer to hers. "Girl I am not your father."

She tensed instantly, then raised her hands to touch his face. Sesshoumaru allowed this, wondering to himself exactly what she called herself doing when she drew back from him in fear. "You-you're not my Otou-san! Where's my Otousan?"

"How is it that you didn't know that before now?" Sesshoumaru demanded, shaking her when she didn't answer fast enough.

"Because," the girl sniffed. "you don't feel like Otou-san. You don't feel like him at all! My otou-san's face feels kinder than yours!"

'She's blind,' Sesshoumaru realized while choosing to ignore the rest of her comment. 'How did she survive this long?'

"My otou-san's coming soon!" the girl cried, bringing Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. "So you'd better get out of here!"

Sesshoumaru set her on the bed, turned and left the room without another word, all the while wondering what he should do. 'She is not my problem,' Sesshoumaru concluded. 'I will not saddle myself with another human.'

'Please,' Sesshoumaru heard the old man whisper in his mind as he stepped out of the hut. '_She's all that we have left. Protect her sir.'_

Sesshoumaru thought a moment more, then sighed before picking up a burning piece of rubble and returning to the house. He dropped the wood in the middle of the room, watching as the flames lapped at the sparse furniture before returning to the bedroom and picking up the little girl.

"Hey_,_ put me down!" the child protested loudly. "My Otou-san-"

"You're 'otou-san' sent me to get you," Sesshoumaru told her as they left the bedroom and walked through the living quarters of the house. "He also asked that you be a good girl and listen to what I say. Is that clear?"

The girl looked to argue, but nodded in agreement and held on to Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru stepped over the bodies of her family to reach the door, then exited the hut and entered the forest beyond.

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked when he finally set the girl down.

"Mai," she answered quietly. "When's my otou-san coming?"

"He's not," Sesshoumaru answered honestly. "He asked that you stay with me from now on."

O.O

Wham!

Sesshoumaru jumped up in surprise, his dream forgotten as he scanned the room for any danger. His eyes fell on Kagome, watching her as she bounded in the door like a happy bunny from Hell before rolling his eyes and flopping back down.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome chirped as she dropped her briefcase and jerked off her shoes. Souta rounded the corner from the kitchen with what looked like half of a ham sandwich hanging out of his mouth.

"Wha th fu," he mumbled around the sandwich, then swallowed and said "What are you so happy for?"

"Sango's coming over today!" Kagome replied before bending down to hug Sesshoumaru. "And how have you been boy? Have you behaved?"

Sesshoumaru yawned and graciously collapsed on his blanket, deciding to ignore her entirely for her stupid question. Kagome huffed in feigned insult, then grinned. "I know what to do to you. You're going to make me use my special weapon, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his head away, only to wag his tail blissfully when Kagome began scratching behind his ears. 'Embarrassing,' Sesshoumaru complained to himself as Kagome continued the wondrous ministrations. He barely heard the muffled thumps of his tail beating the carpeted floor as he tipped his head closer to her.

"Yeah, I thought you'd think differently," Kagome giggled back at him, then turned to Souta. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Sango's spending the night tonight, then tomorrow we're going Christmas shopping." Kagome patted Sesshoumaru's head one last time, then proceeded into the kitchen. She quickly washed her hands before digging around a nearby cabinet. She emerged with three packs of popcorn. "Here," she said as she shoved them into Souta's hands. "Pop these. We'll need them."

"Fine," Souta grumbled as Kagome ran out of the kitchen and up the steps to her bedroom. "I swear," Souta griped to himself as he tossed one of the bags inside and set the timer. "I think she thinks that I'm her personal servant. She should pay me more then."

'She pays you?' Sesshoumaru wondered to himself, only to be contradicted by Souta's "Of course, she doesn't pay me now, but she could!"

Three bags of popcorn later, and Kagome was running back in the living room dressed in a pair of cut off denim shorts and a red t shirt with Betty Boop on the front dressed like an elf. "Is everything ready," she asked, then yipped in surprise when the doorbell rang. "Souta!"

"yeah yeah," Souta grumbled yet again as he answered the door. Sango stood on the other side, her blue overnight bag in her hands as she bounced into the house. "Is it on yet?" she exclaimed before Kagome came into the room.

"Nope, not yet," Kagome responded as she turned on the T.V and sat down in front of it. Sango sat down beside her, then both she and Kagome jumped up while Kagome turned up the volume.

"What's goin-Oh no," Souta moaned. "Not that show. I hate that show!"

"So?" Kagome and Sango both replied, then began to sing along with the theme song.

/You came into my life, and my world never felt so right. It's true, you bring out the best in me when you are around. When you are around…/

"Bleeding saints! I've got to go!" He stooped down to pat Sesshoumaru's head, then gathered his books and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as he stepped out the front door. Souta stuck his head back inside and grinned wickedly. "I'm going to see if Miroku will score me some alcohol."

"Yeah right," Sango replied sarcastically before Souta could close the door behind him. "I'd kill that hentai if he tried it."

/Days keep getting better, nights keep getting better,/ the women giggled while Sesshoumaru buried his head beneath his blanket. He kept it there for the rest of the hour, attempting to ignore the women's giggles and hoots, Kikyou's insistent questioning of his past, and the scent Kagome was unknowingly giving off.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Sesshoumaru growled to himself.

Hours later, Kagome and Sango sat in the middle of the living room floor, each giggling at some inane story or another as the hours waned. Sesshoumaru sat between them, his eyes closed as he indulged in their insistent petting of his fur. 'At this rate,' he purred lazily as his tail moved from side to side, slapping Sango's lap then Kagome's and back again like a pendulum, 'I won't have any fur left.'

"He's so cute," Sango cooed to the blissfully unaware canine. "He's just a giant teddy bear."

"I know. He's a great dog. Um, Sango. Did you and Miroku reschedule the wedding?"

Sango shook her head. "We figured that since most of the families are counting on the wedding being in March, we decided to leave it like that. We did change it to an afternoon wedding instead of a morning one."

"Wow, that would be pretty," Kagome replied wistfully. Sango nodded in agreement. "Yeah. What's going to be great is the reception. We're having it at night, outside in the pavilion of the local museum."

"Now that's cool."

Sango sighed in content, her head lulling to the couch behind her before glancing at Kagome with a slight frown. "I just wish you had someone."

"Don't start that," Kagome said with a laugh. "You know I'm perfectly happy here."

"Yeah, I know, but you deserve someone. It bothers me to think of you being alone."

"I'm not going to be alone," Kagome disagreed. "I've got you, Souta, Kagaromaru and Miroku. And let's not forget Chance."

"But you deserve to be loved Kagome. You'd make someone a great wife."

"Whatever," Kagome brushed aside. "I am loved. I have all the love I need right here." But Sesshoumaru could smell the slight twinge of sadness that clouded her scent and figured that Sango didn't quite believe her either.

"If you say so," Sango relented. "but if you do meet anyone, please tell me." Sango turned back to the T.V. seconds before a deep blush darkened on Kagome's cheeks.

'How would I tell her that I think I have?' Kagome wondered to herself as Sango watched T.V. 'I'd only get her hopes up anyway. Sesshoumaru's only a friend…or maybe an acquaintance but definitely not someone to fall in love with. Besides,' she sighed as she gave Sesshoumaru's ears one last pat. 'It's not like he'd go for a girl like me. He obviously has money, and I bet there are tons of girls willing to throw themselves at him that are prettier than me.'

The twinge of sadness fully engulfed her scent then, and Sesshoumaru turning to her with a concerned glance. 'What could be making her so sad?' he wondered to himself. 'I thought she would be happy for her friend, but it doesn't seem the case.' He rested his head in her lap and nudged her stomach, consciously blocking out the scent of her heat as he tried to get her attention.

'Troublesome creature,' Sesshoumaru growled.

"I am not," Kagome responded absently. Sango turned to her curiously after Sesshoumaru stiffened and sat up. 'That is right,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'She can hear some of my thoughts.'

"What did you say Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing," Kagome answered with a shake of her head. "I just thought you said something."

"You're mind's playing tricks on you. Check out the time."

Kagome followed Sango's outstretched arm to the wall clock above the couch and gasped. "Oh no! How did it get to be so late?!"

"I don't know, but maybe we should get some sleep. I want to be up bright and early for tomorrow. I know the mall's going to be packed."

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome turned off the T.V., grabbed a couple of blankets out of the closet and tossed one to Sango before lying down on the loveseat. "I'm never going to see my bed again," Kagome groaned to herself, then waved off Sango's questioning stare before falling asleep with Sesshoumaru on the floor beside her.

"It's about time!" Kikyou said the moment he appeared on the dreamscape. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, being thoroughly immune to her show of temper before sitting on the edge of the well in the middle of the grassy clearing and closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't! You didn't finish!"

"Finish?" Sesshoumaru repeated with a clueless look. "Finish what?"

"You know what! Gods, you make me so mad!"

"You were mad before I met you," Sesshoumaru retorted and smirked when she growled at him. "And miko do not growl."

"You're enough to drive someone nuts," Kikyou frowned, then sat on the forest floor at his feet. "Please finish the story."

"What story?"

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!" Sesshoumaru winced and clamped his hands over his ears to block out her deafening screech.

"Woman, you won't do that again," Sesshoumaru snarled, his eyes glowing a bright red. Kikyou sighed in defeat and sat back on her hands. "Fine. Would you please indulge me in the story you didn't finish Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

"Alright then," Sesshoumaru sighed. "As I said earlier, Mai's father died that night, and since then Mai stayed with me. She adjusted quickly to the oddness of the schedule, attaching to the inu version of me like a leech and accepting the human version as a sort of mentor.

-.-

" I taught her many things, such as how to train your other senses to make up for the one you lack. Soon her other senses, like scent and hearing, were nearly as powerful as my own. She adapted quickly to the life we led, accepting her odd childhood with the grace of an adult. It was when she turned fifteen that everything changed…"

-.-

"Where are we Kamlyn?" Mai asked Sesshoumaru as they stepped into a clearing. Sesshoumaru stopped by her side, making sure to keep her hand in contact with the leather strap tied loosely around his neck and waited for her to use her senses.

Mai's head tipped to the side, the hair held back by a single low ponytail shifting over her shoulders as she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I smell water," she said after a few seconds. "I can hear it too. Are we near a river?"

"Woof," Sesshoumaru responded. He lead her to the edge of the stream, gently grasped her hand between his teeth and dipped her hand in the frigid water.

"Brrrr! That's cold!" she giggled. She patted Sesshoumaru's head in thanks and sat down by the riverbank before Sesshoumaru nosed her stomach. "Yes Kamlyn, I know. Go ahead. Would you like the coins Sesshoumaru-sama left me?"

"Grr…"

"Alright then," Mai replied with a sigh. "You go ahead. I'll stay here and wait for you." She listened as Sesshoumaru's footsteps faded into the distance, then sighed and leaned back against a nearby tree. 'It sucks not to be able to see,' Mai thought as she turned her face toward the sky. 'I know it's night, and I know that I'm sitting in grass, but for once I'd like to see it for myself. Oh well.'

She sighed again, quickly becoming lost in old memories before a song from her childhood popped into her mind. She hummed a few bars of it, then softly began to sing.

"Dreams are moonbeams of light and dark. Heavenly heralds when one feels lost."

A lone samurai on patrol stopped mid stride, his face thoughtful as the soft melody floated on the warm summer air. "Who is that?" he wondered to himself. "No woman should be out here alone."

"Days may be long and nights cold but as long as I'm here you're not alone."

He followed the sound to a nearby clearing, watching from behind a tree as one of heaven's creatures sat underneath another by the riverside. Her bare feet dipped in the water, a pair of tiny white slippers sitting beside her. She wore a petal blue yukata with a darker blue obi with what he could have sworn was a golden crescent moon on the edge of the right sleeve. She smiled into the water with the moonlight dancing on her beautiful face . 'I must touch her,' the samurai thought as he walked into the clearing toward her. 'I must know if she's real.'

"Spring becomes summer, summer to fall. Fall to winter before spring anew. I will see you, I will know you and you won't be-" Mai gasped, her head turning sharply toward the snap of a dry twig. "Wh-who's there?" she stuttered frightfully. She stood quickly and readied herself for flight if possible when he spoke to her.

"Please," he called to her, his hand outstretched to stop her should she run away. "I didn't mean to startle you. I-"

"What do you want?" Mai asked, her voice steadying as she calmed herself. 'Nothing can happen,' she told herself as the samurai watched her. 'All I have to do is call, and Kamlyn will be here. Besides, it would be nice to talk to someone other than Sesshoumaru-sama for a change.'

"I only wanted to find the owner of the song you were singing," the samurai responded kindly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine," Mai assured him. "Please, sit down. My companion should be here shortly."

"Companion?" the samurai repeated as he sat. Mai tensed at the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"Yes. Why are you wearing armor?"

"It's required for my station."

"You're a soldier?" Mai asked, not seeing the samurai shake his head. "Hello?"

"Oh, um, no, I'm not a soldier. I'm a samurai."

"A what?!" Mai gasped. She jumped from her place beside him and turned to run when he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Kamlyn!"

Sesshoumaru was there in seconds, deciding to watch the two for himself when the samurai grabbed her arm. He stood between the warrior and his charge and growled while wrapping his tail around Mai's ankle.

"Please!" the samurai begged when Sesshoumaru snapped at his hand. "I didn't mean to scare you! I assure you I didn't! Don't be afraid of me!"

"You should keep your hands to yourself!" Mai responded hotly. "How dare you assume to touch me!"

"I'm sorry. Please, can't we start over?"

Mai thought a moment, then kneeled by Sesshoumaru's side and hugged him to her chest; one of her many signs to calm down. Sesshoumaru growled in defeat and turned back to the forest, deciding to leave the humans to their own devices since he wasn't wanted.

"I'm truly sorry," the samurai repeated, unaware that Sesshoumaru sat watching from the woods around them. "Is there any way to make it up to you?"

"Well-"

"Have you eaten?"

"No," Mai answered truthfully. "But Kamlyn is hunting for us."

"A dog hunts for you? Why?"

Mai hung her head in shame, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Because I cannot hunt for myself."

"Then I'll hunt for the both of you. Call him back while I get something." He was gone before Mai could protest, leaving her with a very miffed taiyoukai.

"I don't know what to say," Mai whispered when she felt Sesshoumaru's head in her lap. "I've never had anyone other than Sesshoumaru-sama be nice to me. What should I do?"

The samurai came back fifteen minutes later with what looked like a deer. He skinned and dressed the creature after building a warm fire further away from the river. Sesshoumaru grasped Mai's hand once again, this time leading her toward a fire who's heat she could feel dancing on her skin. The samurai stiffened in alarm at Sesshoumaru's treatment, but quickly calmed when Mai assured him of her safety.

"Kamlyn would never hurt me," Mai explained as the samurai roasted the meat on a spit. "He's my dearest friend on this journey."

"But why does he lead you everywhere?" he asked after slicing some meat into strips and handing her some. He frowned when she didn't take it, nor did she look at it until Sesshoumaru lifted her hand toward his. "You're blind aren't you?" he realized. "Why are you by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. I have Kamlyn," Mai disagreed. "And every complete moon cycle a dear friend of mine stops to check on me."

'Smart girl,' Sesshoumaru thought as the samurai's frown deepened. 'She knew instinctively not to say my name.'

"But where are your mother and father?" the warrior asked. "Surely someone's in charge of you."

"I am in charge of myself," Mai retorted angrily. "but thanks for your concern. I believe I should be on my way-"

"Wait! I've offended you again, haven't I?" the samurai asked. "Please forgive me. It's not everyday one is called to be sociable, especially to a tennyo."

Mai blushed instantly, her eyes downcast as she played with Sesshoumaru's ear. "I'm not a tennyo."

"You should be."

Sesshoumaru mentally gagged, but kept quiet as Mai brushed the compliment aside. "I'm sure this," she gestured toward the fire "has more than put you out of your way. How can I repay you?"

Sesshoumaru growled when the man's hand reached out and grasped Mai's, this time in a gentler embrace than the one he frightened her with earlier. "Tell me your name and allow me to tell you mine."

Mai's blush deepened, and Sesshoumaru snorted this time as she answered him. "I'm Mai."

"Toshiro my lady. Hopefully we'll meet again."

-.-

"That's sweet Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said with a wistful sigh. "Now there's a guy who knows how to treat a lady."

"I suppose it would have been 'sweet', if anyone intelligent really thinks in terms as such, if it were not for the symbol on his arm."

"The symbol?" Kikyou repeated. "What symbol?" Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes and pointed up. In the sky above a single arrow appeared with three white swan feathers on the shaft. Kikyou shrugged in response. "So….?"

"So that symbol is the same as the one I saw on the arms of the samurai that burned her village."

"Are you serious?" Kikyou gasped. "Oh no! He might have been there!"

"I doubt it," Sesshoumaru disagreed. "Both he and Mai appeared to be the same age. I do not believe he was there."

"Of course you told Mai, right?" Kikyou asked, her tone more like a gossiping teenager than a centuries dead miko. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Why?"

"Why should I? Mai seemed happy, and I could care less about the human so long as my charge wasn't threatened. The samurai was Mai's only human friend at the time."

"You mean to tell me that you cared?" Kikyou started in disbelief. Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his golden gaze cool and impassive. "Contrary to popular belief, this Sesshoumaru is not completely cold-hearted."

"Just cold-hearted to me," Kikyou whispered. "Continue please."

"I cannot. Kagome is leaving soon."

"Please, just finish it," Kikyou pleaded. "You know I don't ask for much, and what I do ask for you rarely give me."

Sesshoumaru gave in with a silent sigh, promising himself to cut this extremely short so he could see Kagome off. "Fine. As I said, Mai and the samurai became close friends, closer than even myself would have guessed…"

-.-

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up from his reading, surprised for once in his life to find Toshiro standing in front of him. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru growled. He placed the letter from Inuyasha inside his haori sleeve and folded his arms. "Please be quick, I haven't the luxury to wait."

"You see my lord," Toshiro began nervously. "I…well, myself and Mai…I know you're responsible for her and all but-"

"Do get to the point," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Toshiro nodded. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. I will be quick. I wish to marry Mai."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, his normally stoic face revealing his surprise before returning to his icy stare. "You have only known her for six moon cycles. What makes you think Mai wants to marry you?"

"Because Mai loves me, as do I her. I understand your hesitation my lord but-"

"You understand?" Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, not entirely surprised to find that he towered over the warrior's 5' 5" frame. "Tell me, what is it that you understand? That your clan has wronged Mai not once, but twice in her young life? That she has a fear of anything to do with you or your kind?"

"What do you mean by twice?" Toshiro asked.

"It is your clan that blinded her when she was but a babe, and it is your clan that stripped her of her parents and village years after." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, his protective instincts completely in control as he glared at the young man. "Tell me, what do you know of love? You could never make her happy by continuing in your station."

"I know," Toshiro admitted. "That's why I'm going to quit. As of this day, I am no longer a samurai."

"It is not that easy," Sesshoumaru replied with a short bark of laughter. "They will hunt you down and kill you as well as her. Why should I allow her to marry one such as you?"

"Because I can make her happy. She longs for someone other than the dog you leave her with. I would protect her with my life."

Sesshoumaru considered this a moment, then walked toward a nearby pond. 'Would she truly wish to leave me?' Sesshoumaru wandered as he walked closer to her. 'Is she really that lonely for her own kind, or is there something else to this?'

Mai sat within Sesshoumaru's hearing range, but he was sure his young charge didn't hear their conversation. Sesshoumaru raised Mai's hand to his face and as she traced his features. "I suppose he told you," she said once she finished. "I bet you're wondering why, aren't you?"

"He is a samurai, just like the ones that murdered your family," Sesshoumaru reasoned, somehow finding the idea of the young woman leaving him slightly disturbing. "Do you not fear him?"

"No, not really," Mai admitted. "Toshiro is sweet, gentle and he loves me. I think I love him too."

"But how could you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Does he not remind you of what you have lost?"

Mai stood up from her place beside the pond and turned to Sesshoumaru, seemingly looking at him though he knew her eyes saw nothing. "He does. Everyday, I think of my parents, of my village, and remember their screams. He reminds me of that, but he also reminds me that not all samurai are evil, nor is there a set destiny for anyone. You don't have to be like the company you keep."

"But how could you love something like him?" Sesshoumaru asked, still somehow unable to understand.

"Because you can't hate forever Sesshoumaru-sama," Mai whispered on the cool night wind. She wandered in her own thoughts for a moment, then shrugged and flashed him a happy smile. "Besides, to do so would only lead to a life half lived."

-.-

"So what did you do?" Kikyou asked, fully enthralled in the story.

"I did what I thought was best. I gave them a carriage to travel in, a few coin purses , told them to head for China and bid them goodbye that night. I never saw little Mai again.

"She may have been right," Sesshoumaru mused as he sat crossed-legged on the grass in the dreamscape. "Perhaps hate is the useless emotion. It does require energy that would be better served somewhere else."

"Perhaps," Kikyou agreed, but she couldn't help but notice the sudden peace reflecting in the taiyoukai's eyes. 'If I remember correctly, that next night I appeared to him. He actually let me in, though he never talked to me at first. Little by little, the humans he once despised are changing him, making him into something more than the rage-filled youkai I knew and loved. By making him weaker…'

A gentle wind picked up around them, lifting Sesshoumaru's hair and clothes to swirl in the breeze.

'I've somehow helped to make his heart stronger.'


	12. Through the Eyes of A Child

Chapter Twelve: Through the Eyes of A Child

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened the moment Kagome's key turned in the front door lock, his head raising up to look over the arm of the couch as she and Sango entered the house. They each carried mounds of bags between them, and where giggling over some mundane thing as they sat their things in the middle of the room.

"That was actually fun," Sango laughed. Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "I hate Christmas shopping. That's why I try to do it earlier in the year."

"Why? Too many people?" Sango asked before she fished inside one of her bags and pulled out a green sweater. "I like the crowds personally."

"I don't. Way too many people, especially this week. Why did we wait until the last weekend before Christmas to go shopping?"

"I like the deals," Sango answered. "Besides, you can't say the trip was totally hectic."

"Oh of course not," Kagome replied dramatically. "It was completely boring, if you don't count the trio of old ladies fighting over the last Tickle Me Elmo."

"That was funny!" Sango giggled. "Who would have thought old people could be so ruthless? And didn't one of them try to do a Rock Bottom?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Kagome groaned. She flopped backward on the carpet, her left hand landing inches from Sesshoumaru's nose. He nudged it gently, his cold wet nose startling Kagome. "What the? Oh, it's just you Chance. Did you have fun while we were gone?"

'Not exactly,' Sesshoumaru thought as she sat up and rubbed his ears. His tail thumped steadily behind him and sped up when Sango sat on the couch above him, reached down and began to rub his tummy.

"I honestly believe that we spoil him," Sango laughed as Sesshoumaru's eyes closed and his head tipped toward Kagome's hand. Kagome shrugged. "He deserves it, don't you think?"

"Whatever. Hey, what do you want for Christmas?" Sango asked. "You never said."

"Whatever you get me is fine," Kagome shrugged. Sango shook her head. "Not acceptable. What do you want Kagome?"

"To be honest, I kinda want this pocket watch I saw in the mall today."

"A pocket watch?" Sango's brow raised skeptically as Sesshoumaru's ears unknowingly swiveled toward Kagome. "Aren't those things for guys?"

"I guess so, but I like them. They have this sophisticated look about them. They're kinda cool."

"I don't think so," Sango said with a shake of her head. "So think of something else."

"Alright," Kagome agreed with an exasperated sigh. "Let's see…Oh, I know! How about getting me one of those skirts you like to wear?"

"Huh? Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I like them, but I can never find one that's short enough. That's what I want."

Sango smiled and nodded in agreement before the sound of a horn blasting could be heard outside. "Sure Kagome, I'll do it. That's Miroku." She gathered her collection of bags and headed toward the door. "Are you going to be at your Mom's for Christmas Eve?"

"Yup, sure am. I'm bring Chance along too."

"Great. Miroku and I will be there too. See you tomorrow!"

"OK. Tell Roki bye!" Kagome waved out the door for a few minutes, then closed it and turned toward the stairs. "I'll be right back Chance."

'Wonder what she's up to,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, listening as Kagome's footsteps walked the floor above him. She came down the steps soon enough, with her hands behind her back and a sweet smile on her face.

"Come here Chance," she called to him, the pleasantness in her voice making the hair on Sesshoumaru's back stand on end. "I have a surprise for you."

'Yes, I'm sure you do,' he quipped as he backed out of the living room toward the kitchen and the doggie door. 'And I think I know what it is.'

"Don't run boy," Kagome gently scolded as she approached him. "You know this doesn't hurt." She frowned when Sesshoumaru took another step back, then turned and bolted from the room. Kagome ran after him, somehow blocking the doggie door before Sesshoumaru reached it. He skidded to a stop seconds before slamming into her, then pivoted and ran back into the living room. He yelped in surprise when Kagome's arms grasped his middle and the two of them fell to the carpet below. She whipped a brush from her back pocket and, without removing herself from Sesshoumaru's back, began to brush behind his ears.

Sesshoumaru relaxed instantly, his struggling coming to abrupt halt. "I don't know why you do that," Kagome complained as she sat up and continued his grooming. "I know you like it."

Sesshoumaru purred in response, his heavy head resting on his front paws as the brush glided through his fur.

"I don't mind grooming you. I think you're pretty sweet," Kagome admitted with a sigh. "You know, three months ago I would never have imagined myself with a dog, no less one like you. Now, I can't say that I regret having you. You…" She smiled down at him, one that reflected in the blue in her eyes. "You're something else."

"And something else I haven't said to you," Kagome began as she picked up his tail and brushed that too. "I'm sorry for running you over. I wish we could've met under different circumstances, but no use crying over that right?" She patted his back, a silent signal that she was finished and looked on as Sesshoumaru stood up and shook himself off.

"I just wish you liked me more…"

Sesshoumaru stopped mid shake, his eyes thoughtful before sitting at her side. 'I…don't know if I like you or not,' he admitted as he rested his head on her shoulder. She glanced over to him, and he looked back before nosing her cheek. Kagome giggled in spite of herself and hugged his head.

'But perhaps you are not as bad as I first thought…'

By Monday afternoon Kagome was on the road, her mind set on delivering her gifts to the kids who's cases she worked on.

'Only two more to go,' she thought as she glanced at the road before merging into traffic. 'I have to finish this today or else I'll have to wait until after Christmas break to deliver them. I'd rather not do that. Who's next?' She reached inside her purse for a list and checked off three names. She smiled at the last two.

"Kanna and Shippou. Well they live on the same side of town, sort of, so they should be a snap."

Kagome drove to Kanna's house first and arrived just as Kanna was coming home from school. Kagome watched her as she walked down the sidewalk, the skirt of her private school uniform peeking from underneath the mammoth blue First Down coat she wore to protect herself from the cold. A wisp of white hair fluttered out into the crisp December air, trailing out beside her like a little tendril of smoke.

Kagome stepped out of the car, walked to the trunk and leaned against it as Kanna's parents stepped onto the porch. "Hi Miss Higurashi!" Mrs. Holland called. Kagome waved back just as Kanna looked up and spotted her.

"Kagome?"

"Hi Kanna," Kagome waved. Kanna smiled and ran toward her, the wind whipping her hood back and sending her hair flying around her. She crashed into Kagome with a thud, her arms automatically wrapping around Kagome's waist as she smiled up at her.

"Did you bring Chance?"

"No, I didn't," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "But I did bring you something. Go ask your parents if you can have it."

Kanna nodded and ran up the steps calling out Kagome's name and her question. Rev. Holland nodded in consent and Kanna raced back down the steps as Kagome unlocked her trunk. "Now Kanna," Kagome began as she grasped the trunk's edge. "You have to promise me that you'll take care of him, ok?"

"Kay," Kanna nodded, her brown eyes sparkling happily. "What is it Kagome-chan?"

Kagome opened the trunk and watched as Kanna peered inside, then squealed and dove inside the trunk. She emerged with an enormous plushie that looked exactly like Chance, right down to the black collar with the blue crescent moon on the front. "He's perfect Kagome-chan! Where did you find him?"

"Oh, somewhere special," Kagome said with a laugh. She and Sango had spent at least an hour looking for something for Kanna when she spotted the massive stuffed animal in the window of the local toy store. They stopped at Pet Smart for the collar and, even though the eyes weren't the same color, it was a nearly perfect replica of Chance. "Let me carry it to your house."

Kanna passed over the plushie reluctantly. She held the edge of Kagome's jacket to lead her up the steps and to her front porch, realizing when Kagome stumbled over the sidewalk that Kagome couldn't see over the giant dog. Kagome was led inside the house, with Mrs. and Rev. Holland following close behind.

"We would really like to thank you for Kanna's gift," Mrs. Holland said as Kagome set the stuffed animal on the floor. Kagome smiled back and waved it aside. "It wasn't a problem." She leaned closer to Kanna's parents and whispered, "Maybe now she'll be a little more patient about getting a dog of her own."

"I heard that," Kanna replied as she looked up from beside her gift. "And I still want a dog."

Kagome shrugged as she and the Hollands laughed. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Kanna asked. Kagome shook her head. "No Kanna-chan, I can't. I have one more present to give, then I'm off for an entire week. I'll see you the first week of January ok?"

"Ok," Kanna replied sadly as she walked Kagome to the door. "Thanks for my dog! I'm going to name him Chance II!"

"Alright!" Kagome laughed as she opened her car door. "Bye you guys!"

"Bye!" Kanna chirped as she and her parents waved goodbye and watched her speed off.

Her arrival at Shippou's was less pleasant.

Kagome pulled into the driveway of the two story yellow home, smiling happily as she remembered Kanna's face. 'She loved it,' Kagome thought as she stepped out of the car and opened the back door. 'I'm glad she did. I knew she would. I just hope Shippou likes his too-'

"Open the door you fucking bitch!"

'What on earth?' Kagome grabbed a small black duffle bag from behind the passenger seat and closed the door. She slowly walked up the sidewalk and stopped in the middle of it, her mouth slightly agape as she watched a woman assault the front door of the house. Her flaming red hair was held back in a ponytail, and every now and again she would either kick or hit the door.

"You let me in right now! I want to see Shippou! You can't keep him away from me you old hag!"

"Excuse me," Kagome said as she cautiously approached the woman. The woman continued, either uncaring or unaware of Kagome's approach.

"Open the door right fucking now, or I swear I'll rip it down and-"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" she whirled around and snarled in Kagome's face. Kagome instinctively stepped back, but quickly thought better of it and reclaimed her place on the porch.

"Who are you," Kagome asked. "and why are you beating on this door?"

"Not that it's any of your business," the woman growled angrily. "But my son is in there and-"

"Shippou?" Kagome interrupted. "You're Shippou's mother?"

"Yeah, I'm that little brat's mother. The old hag in here won't let me see him."

"If I'm to understand it correctly, there's a court order for you to stay away from Shippou," Kagome explained. "You're not allowed to see him."

"No court can tell me what to do," Shippou's mom said as she began to kick the door again. "He's my son and I want him damn it!"

"You would have to reinstate your parental rights, or at least earn visitation," Kagome informed her. Kagome winced when she kicked the door again, leaving a dent the size of a softball in the middle of it. "Trying to kick down her door won't look good to a judge."

"Then what do you suggest I do Miss Know-It-All," Shippou's mom responded furiously, her assault on the door forgotten for a moment. Kagome leaned against the porch railing and sighed, remembering to keep it cool in situations such as these.

"For one, you should get a lawyer, one that specializes in family court. Then see if you can get him to negotiate visitation rights. If they're granted, you're first ones may be supervised-"

"I won't have someone watch me!" Shippou's mom interrupted. "He's my son and-"

"-and if you do well on the supervised visitation, then maybe you can convince Shippou's social worker to recommend unsupervised visitation," Kagome finished as if she were never interrupted. Shippou's mom quieted for a moment, then nodded. "Alright then. I can see how that would work. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I forgot to tell you." Kagome smiled and reached her hand out. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Department of Social Services."

Shippou's mom's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing dangerously. The look on he face told Kagome that she understood what just happened and Kagome watched as she walked off the porch and drove away in the black Civic in front of the house. Kagome sighed deeply and knocked on the door, watching as Shippou's grandmother peered out from the small top windows before opening the door.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," she apologized as she stepped aside so Kagome could come in.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said with an understanding smile. "We're trained to handle that kind of thing. Where's Shippou?"

Shippou's grandmother fell silent for a few minutes, as if she were thinking about something before gesturing to the steps. "His door is the first one on the right," she said as Kagome walked up the steps.

Kagome followed her instructions and opened the first door. She looked in on what was obviously a little boys room, with model airplanes hanging from the ceiling and a model train set on a nearby table. Her attention turned to the nearby twin bed where Shippou lay with his head buried underneath the pillow. She could hear him crying, his little tail twitching with each sniff.

Wait a minute…

TAIL!!!!!

"Shippou?"

Shippou froze, his tail spiking out before his head finally emerged. He stared back at her, his once human eyes now emerald green slits. Little claws replaced human hands and tiny fangs protruded from his mouth. He took one look at Kagome and started crying again. Kagome shook herself from her shock and sat beside him, reached over and gathered him in her arms.

"What are you doing?" he wailed as he struggled to get away from her. "Aren't you scared? Aren't you going to tell?"

"Tell who?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and soothing to the child's frayed nerves. He stopped struggling and looked up at her, blinking instinctively when she dried his tears. "Why aren't you running away?"

"Why should I? I'm your friend Shippou, and I want to know what's wrong. I can't find out if I run away."

"But I…I'm-"

"Different, yes I can see that," Kagome said with a smile. "Are you a youkai?"

"Yeah, a kitsune," Shippou said proudly. "Why aren't you scared?"

"I grew up on a shrine," Kagome answered. "My oji-san used to tell my brother, cousins and I stories about youkai. You must be pretty special huh?"

"Yeah! I can change my shape and turn into a giant pink ball and all kind of stuff!" Shippou exclaimed. Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'd love to see that someday. Um, is your grandmother a youkai?"

"No, she's not even my grandmother. She's a friend of my dad's."

"Oh, I see. What's your dad like?"

Shippou sighed deeply, his eyes lowered as tears welled in his eyes. "My dad was cool. He loved everything I did. He and my mom used to fight all the time."

"What about?"

Shippou shrugged. "About humans. They didn't agree on them. They both hated that we have to hide but Dad thought that maybe we could get along with them. Mom thought we were superior to them and that we should take over and stuff. Dad never agreed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome responded gently. "Where's your dad?"

"My dad is dead," he said bitterly. "He died in some kind of crash. It was raining that night, and he was driving along the coast when his car fell off a cliff and into the water."

"Oh. I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"I think my mom killed him."

Kagome gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. "What makes you think that?"

Shippou shrugged again and moved from Kagome's lap to sit beside her. He played with the tip of his tail for a distraction, Kagome watching as he separated each strand of hair from the others. "I heard them fighting that night," he finally said. "It was a nasty one too. Stuff was thrown and I could hear glass breaking. I started to worry when everything went quiet and I walked downstairs to see what happened. No one was home but me, and the living room was a complete disaster.

"I went back to bed and when I woke up the cops were there. I thought the neighbors called them, but when I saw Mrs. Takisai crying I knew something bad had happened."

"Did you ever tell the police what happened that night?" Kagome asked. Shippou shook his head. "What good would it have done? They wouldn't have believed me, and even if they did I was stuck with my mother now. There was no way I wanted to get on her bad side."

"I understand."

"I don't know what I was so scared of," Shippou admitted with a sniff. "No matter what I did, I always ended up on her bad side. She hit me a lot, sometimes for no good reason. She did this too." Shippou held up his left hand and Kagome fingered the raised skin on his palm, gently tracing the circles that were obviously made by the eye of a stove.

"She said it was because I was too slow coming downstairs for dinner."

"Oh Shippou…" Kagome hugged him again, unaware of his shock as she comforted him. "You didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's no sweat," Shippou told her. "Mrs. Takisai is pretty nice, and now I don't have to worry about my mom. Everything's ok now."

"You're right, it is." Kagome gently squeezed him, then let go before returning to the door and picking up her forgotten duffle bag. "I brought you something."  
  
"Really? What?" Shippou asked as Kagome walked over to an empty desk in the room and set the bag on top.

"It's your Christmas present," Kagome answered. She reached inside and pulled out a package and a gift bag. "I'd suggest opening the box first," Kagome recommended. Shippou ripped open the wrapping and grinned, his tail twitching excitedly as he picked up the box. "It's a fish tank!"

"It sure is. The fish are inside the gift bag. I thought I'd help you set it up."

"Cool! Thanks Kagome!"

An hour later Kagome came back downstairs, leaving Shippou in his room to make the tiny adjustments he insisted on making to the fish's environment. Mrs. Takisai smiled at her from the living room and offered Kagome her coat.

"Thanks. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Takisai replied as she handed Kagome a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks. Um, why is Shippou with you? Wouldn't he be with his father's family or something?"

Mrs. Takisai exhaled deeply, her eyes sad as she finally looked back at Kagome. "You know I'm not his grandmother don't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"And you know he's not human?"

Kagome nodded again. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. You're right, I'm not his grandmother. Shippou's father and I were good friends. He left it in his will that if anything were to happen to him and Shippou's mother then he was to come and stay with me. And here we are." She smiled back at Kagome wistfully. "The little guy is a handful, but he's so cute!"

"Tell me about it! I just love his tail!"

"Me too! It's so soft and fluffy-"

"Hey!" Shippou hollered down the stairs. "I can hear you guys! My tail is **not** fluffy!"

Kagome and Mrs. Takisai giggled to themselves. "Yes Shippou, we know," Mrs. Takisai yelled back. "Forgive us, for we are only female and we tend to want to hold things that are soft."

"Whatever," Shippou grumbled. Kagome giggled again and shook her head. "I'm going to give you my number," Kagome said as she pulled out a business card and wrote her cell phone number on the back. "If anything happens just call me and I'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you Kagome," Mrs. Takisai replied as she opened the front door. "You have a Merry Christmas."

"You too."

Kagome stepped out into the frigid weather, groaning to herself when it began to snow. 'That's just great.' She looked up when she heard tapping and waved to Shippou, who was watching her leave from his bedroom window. She could barely make out his tail swishing behind him before he disappeared into the room.

'Poor Shippou. His mom isn't what I thought she would be. I guess that's why he didn't want to talk about her. It's cool that he's a youkai though! He's so cute!' She started her car and headed back to the department, her car slightly empty but her heart greatly filled.

Kagome sighed as she pulled into her driveway, leaving thoughts of work behind as she turned off the engine and pulled her purse and briefcase from the back. She made her way to her front door, subconsciously listening to the clicking sound her shoes made on her stone walkway before pausing mid step. Kagome discretely reached inside her jacket pocket for her mace and spun around with it in her hands.

"Woah! Wait a minute!" Mr. Naraku cried as he jumped back with his hands raised in the air. "It's just me."

"Oh, sorry about that," Kagome apologized. She fought back the wicked urge to mace him anyway as she returned it to her pocket. "How are you Mr. Naraku?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome, and it's Onigumo remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Look, I'm going out of town for Christmas and -"

'Halleluiah,' Kagome thought dryly.

"-I wanted to give you something before I left."

"Oh wow," Kagome gasped as he handed her a small pink box. "You really didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to. I saw it in the store and thought you would like it."

"Wow, thanks."

"Um, Kagome," Mr. Naraku said as Kagome moved to open her door. "Could you…open it? I'd really like to know if you like it."

"Sure." Kagome sat her briefcase between her feet and carefully opened the gift, making sure not to rip the paper as she tore through the clear tape.

"You certainly open gifts differently," Mr. Naraku noted. Kagome shrugged. "My mother's the same way. She always said to never waste anything. Oh wow." Kagome opened the box and pulled a watch free. It was a sort of military stopwatch, with a belt clip and rubber protecting around it. "It's…wow, thanks."

"You like it?" Mr. Naraku asked. Kagome nodded. "Um, yeah, I do. Thanks so much."

"I thought you would. You seemed like the kind of girl to go for that kind of stuff. I'm glad you like it." He kissed her hand, somehow missing her grimace before bidding her a Merry Christmas and walking down the street to his house. Kagome waited until he was finally gone to get a good look at the watch.

'What on earth is this thing?' she wondered as she opened the door. Souta looked up from his book the instant she walked in, and she was so enthralled with the watch that she didn't see Sesshoumaru sitting on the other side of the door until she tripped over him. She stumbled a bit before Sesshoumaru stood on all four legs and braced her up.

"Thanks Chance," she said as she gave him a grateful pat on the head. He sniffed at the watch in her hand looked at her curiously. "You want to know where I got this from? Mr. Naraku gave it to me. I think it's a stopwatch."

'It could be his attempt at the pocket watches Kagome talked about,' Kikyou mused. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat while Kagome showed the watch to Souta. 'I think he's trying to one-up you.'

'I do not care,' Sesshoumaru told her, but he couldn't deny the nagging irritation at the back of his mind when he thought about it. Souta's voice broke through his chain of thought, and Sesshoumaru ducked as the watched zipped past him and crashed into the wall before falling into the couch behind him.

"That thing is junk!" Souta exclaimed with a huff. "You should give it back!"

"I'm not giving it back!" Kagome argued. "It's the thought that counts, remember?"

Souta huffed again and returned his nose to his biology book. "If that's the case, then that watch says either 'I'm cheap and I don't think you deserve a real gift' or 'You're cheap and I think I can get in your pants with this crappy gift'. Either one you prefer."

"Souta! That's not very nice!" Kagome picked up the watch and looked at it closely. "But…you might be right. I'm going to keep it anyway though because he didn't have to get me anything."

"I kinda wish he hadn't," Souta called as Kagome walked upstairs. "I don't care what she says," Souta told Sesshoumaru as he sat at Souta's feet and yawned. "That thing is crap-tastic. They'll end up going out because Kagome will want to thank him, then she'll go out with him again out of pity's sake. Sooner or later she'll be introducing him to Mom and moving him in." Souta shuddered in disgust. "Man, that'll suck. You'd better believe that I'll stop coming around."

'That means no more egg McMuffins for you,' Kikyou teased. Sesshoumaru ignored her completely, his mind working over what Souta so casually said. 'Unfortunately, Souta may be right. There must be some way to make her forget all about Naraku's gift.'

'Sesshoumaru, do you have a plan?' Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru snorted, laid his head on his front paws and closed his eyes.

'Of course I have a plan. When have you known me not to have one?'


	13. A Christmas to Remember

This chapter is dedicated to Father Malvado, who's been having a sucky week (no pun intended). I couldn't pass up the chance to try to make your day dude.

Chapter Thirteen: A Christmas to Remember

He hated this time of month.

It was when he truly behaved like the inu he was, and followed whatever his nose was attracted to.

It was torture, plain and simple, but she didn't know that. She didn't realize that the smallest of movements seemed to send some sort of spicy charge through her scent, thus causing him to react as well. She didn't know what she was doing to him…

…and she wasn't even trying.

"Bleeding Saints Chance!" Kagome cried out as she tripped over him for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. "You would think I could avoid you, with you being completely white and all!" She laughed as she patted his head, rubbed his nose and walked toward the kitchen, leaving Sesshoumaru in a state of pure stupor before growling at himself.

'This is absolutely ridiculous,' Sesshoumaru snapped as he struggled to put distance between himself and Kagome. It seemed that his body and his brain had separate masters, for no matter how badly he wanted to stay away from her, his feet seemed to follow her anyway. 'I am acting like a jealous pup. Of course, the scent of another youkai on her person does not help. Perhaps I imagined it.'

The more he tried to convince himself of it, the less likely it would be. 'Why would I imagine such a thing? Maybe another youkai did try to mark her.' The very thought ripped a vicious growl from his throat before he could suppress it. Kagome looked back at him in concern.

"What's the matter boy?" she asked as she leaned over him. "Something troubling you." She gasped when his cold nose found its way underneath her shirt to her stomach, then gave in to his silent demanding as she sat down in front of him and petted him. "You're awfully affectionate lately," she remarked as she gently ruffled his ears. "Not that I mind, but I wonder what's causing this."

She shrugged, turned back to the kitchen counter and began sorting out various groceries inside a pair of brown paper bags.

"Let's see here," she said aloud as Sesshoumaru sat at her heels. "There's the ground pork, the nira, cabbage, garlic and ginger. I have the soya sauce and the other stuff already, so there's only …"

She mentally continued as she walked away from the counter to another and grabbed a bowl. She glanced down at Sesshoumaru, her blue eyes sparkling happily before he woofed.

"Would you like to know what I'm doing?" Kagome asked and grinned at his answer.

"Woof."

'No woman, I enjoy making this amount of noise for no reason.'

"I'll tell you then," Kagome smiled as she measured some of the contents on her counter and dropped them into a metallic bowl. "Every year for Christmas, myself and some of the others that come to Mom's house have to bring something, kinda like a pot luck. I always bring gyoza, but Sango, Miroku and Kagaromaru always bring something different. I wonder what they're bringing this year." She sighed merrily to herself as she continued mixing while Sesshoumaru looked on.

'Who knew she was so able-bodied in the kitchen?' Kikyou admired as Kagome covered the bowl and reached for something else. Sesshoumaru silently agreed, though he remembered plenty of times when

Kagome would be standing in the kitchen doing the very thing she was doing now.

Sesshoumaru looked up when Kagome gasped, a look of complete panic and mortification. "Oh no," she groaned despondently. "I forgot the sake! Where is my mind lately?" Kagome quickly placed the smaller bowl into the refrigerator and rushed out of the kitchen to the living room.

"I'm so forgetful lately! It seems like my mind is everywhere and no where at once!" She reached inside the coat closet and pulled out a black bomber jacket, a black wool hat and her purse. "I'll be right back, ok Chance?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as she left, merely sitting in place beside the couch as she walked out the door. He listened and waited as her engine started and she pulled out of the driveway to move. He walked up the stairs, past both Kagome's bedroom and the bedroom Souta used to sleep in before entering the third bedroom, the one Kagome used as an office. Sesshoumaru jumped into the large swivel chair and knocked the phone off the hook.

'This is the only phone in the house I can use,' he bemused as his claws tapped the larger than normal number pads. 'I cannot use my cell phone in this form either.'

'You complain too much,' Kikyou retorted as the line on the other end began to ring. 'And you still haven't told me what you're plan is.'

'Nor will I,' Sesshoumaru responded as the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Grrrrrr…."

"Hey! How are you?!" Inuyasha chirped from the other end. "Back in inu form I see." He laughed when Sesshoumaru growled again, this time the sound a little more guttural than the last. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

Sesshoumaru cast a cautious ear to the rest of the house, listening to the empty silence for a few seconds before leaning over the turned over receiver and explaining.

'Just great Kagome,' Kagome grumbled to herself as she waded through the crowds of people inside the supermarket. 'You pick Christmas Eve to try to find a bottle of sake. Just great.' She groaned when she finally reached the sauces aisle, her worst fear come true as she stared at the empty display.

'I just knew the sake would be gone. Oh well.' Kagome stood on her tiptoes and reached for the top shelf. 'I guess cooking sherry will have to do.' She frowned when her fingertips grazed the bottle's label, inwardly lamenting her shortness and was beginning to stand on the bottom shelf when a calloused hand wrapped around the bottle's neck and lowered it to her line of vision.

"Thanks," Kagome replied gratefully as she turned to the Good Samaritan. "How can I thank you?"

"You can wish me a Merry Christmas for one, Kagome," Kouga said with a smile. Kagome smiled back, though hers wasn't as bright and sunny as she dropped the sherry bottle into her basket.

"Hi Kouga. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," he answered as he followed her off the aisle and onto another one. "Just wrapped up in the Christmas spirit. And you?"

"Searching for a decent cake to take to my mother's," Kagome replied as she critically eyed a pound cake.

"This one looks good," Kouga offered as he pointed to a white cake with light blue flowers. Kagome smiled to herself as she shook her head, remembering the last time she had a cake with the same pretty blue and pink frosting.

"No, I don't think that one will do," Kagome replied wistfully before moving on to another cake.

Kouga nodded and swept a hand through his hair. "Um, so your going to your mother's too right? Me too. My mother swears I work too hard."

"Mine too," Kagome agreed as she finally picked up a German chocolate with coconut frosting. "But if we don't work hard, then who will?"

"Yeah, you're right about that," Kouga replied with a nervous laugh. "Say, Kagome…" Kagome stopped to look at him, her gaze expectant as he stumbled over words. "Um, I was wondering if, you know, you and I could get together again. Like, another date or something."

Kagome immediately began chewing on her bottom lip, the nervous impulse going unnoticed by her. "I don't know Kouga. I don't think we should."

"I really blew it the last time, didn't I?"

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I wouldn't say that-"

"But I would. I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It's not that. It's just that-"  
  
"I made a really bad first impression." Kouga moved to stand beside her in the check-out line and shrugged. "I'm sorry about that. I was nervous, and I tend to be kinda mean when I'm nervous."

"Oh, ok then. But-"  
  
"But no worries. I understand. Can we still be friends though?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Me too. And you never know," he said as the line moved forward. "You might come to like me yet."

"Chance!" Kagome glanced around the living room as she stepped inside. "Chance, where are you?"

After a few minutes (and what sounded like a click) later, Sesshoumaru finally bounded down the steps toward her. He paused a few inches away from her, his nose twitching rapidly before growling and walking past her.

"What was that for?" Kagome called after him as Sesshoumaru walked off in a huff. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kagome shrugged and rolled her eyes, chalking it up to something dogs go through as she walked behind him to the kitchen and unloaded her shopping bag. She retrieved the plastic bowl from the refrigerator and finished her filling, then stretched out her hands and yawned. "I'm tired. Are you tired Chance?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head away from her, his mood still foul. Kagome 'hm'ed in irritation. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to take a bath. I'll finish in the morning." She shot Sesshoumaru a cross look, one he returned with frigid yellow eyes before turning his head away from her again.

Kagome shook her head and left Sesshoumaru alone in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru waited until he heard water running, instantly recognizing the difference between the light sprinkling the shower made and the heavier sound being produced now.

'My word Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou said with a tisk. 'I never thought I'd see the day.'

'You don't actually _see_, miko. Just what do you mean?'

'You're behaving like a spoiled pup,' Kikyou said, and somewhere inside his head he could see her shaking hers in disappointment. 'Shame on you. You're a taiyoukai for goodness sakes.'

'I can behave any way I wish to, and I suggest you hold your tongue.'

'Or what? You'll kill me?' Kikyou laughed merrily, something that soured Sesshoumaru's already dark mood. 'You've done that already. Oh come on Sesshoumaru. So you smelled another guy on her, so what? Is it that big a deal?'

'No, it is not,' Sesshoumaru growled, though deep inside he knew he was lying. It may not have been a big deal if he didn't know the scent, but the instant he caught it he recognized it as the scent of the human she had such an 'embarrassing' time with. 'But she is a hypocrite.'

'What? How?'

'She made as if she didn't wish to see that human again, yet she comes back smelling like him. Disgraceful.'

'Did you ever stop to think that maybe she saw him in the store and they just talked?' Kikyou reasoned. 'I mean, it is Christmas and there are a lot of people around. So what if you caught his scent. I'm pretty sure there're others too. There are crowds everywhere this time of year, and you can't help but brush into people.'

Sesshoumaru pondered over this for a few seconds, then shrugged. 'It does not matter.'

'Sure it matters! You're mad at her for something she couldn't help! You should apologize.'

Sesshoumaru's ear quirked at the sound of sloshing water, a sign that Kagome was either getting in or getting out of the tub. 'I do not apologize. You of all people should know this.'

'Fine, don't apologize. See if I care,' Kikyou said with a huff. 'But you know you're wrong.'

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, then stood up and trudged up the steps. 'What would it hurt to at least see after her?' he asked himself as he entered the master bedroom. He stretched himself in the threshold of the master bath and closed his eyes, allowing the scent of Kagome's vanilla bubble bath to calm his nerves until she noticed him.

Inuyasha glanced down at the phone in his hand, his amber eyes glowing merrily as he recalled his brother's orders. 'Hmm…I wonder if all of this is for that fox he's staying with. Well, it is my duty to help him.' The grin on his face turned mischievous and he twirled his finger around the cord of the telephone as he leaned back in his chair.

'Yes, I think I will help. This needs a personal touch after all. Where would Aniki be without me?'

Christmas morning found Kagome at a rush as she scrambled to do a zillion things at once. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she finished her gyoza, attempted to dress, fill his backpack and fish around for the black duffle bag she used earlier in the week.

"Where did it go?" Kagome grumbled to herself as she dug around the bottom of the closet. Sesshoumaru ducked as an umbrella whizzed past his head, then wisely decided to watch from a safer distance, and the area in front of the fireplace seemed like a good place to be.

"I can't believe it! It just disappeare-Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Kagome dug her keys out of her purse and ran outside in nothing but her nightgown.

Sesshoumaru snickered to himself and counted. 'Five…four…three…two…-'

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed as she burst back inside. She slammed the door closed and shivered against it, the open back of her nightgown pressed to the frigid wood. "I can NOT believe I did that!" She grabbed an oversized sweatshirt draped over the arm of the couch, jerked it over her head and rushed back outside.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement and left the living room for the kitchen and his breakfast. 'Silly human. Always running as if the Devil himself were after her.'

'I can't believe you're laughing,' Kikyou mused. 'This is the first time I've heard you.'

Sesshoumaru snorted lightly. 'I am not the somber youkai you make me out to be.'

'You're right of course. You're just bloodthirsty and arrogant.'

'And things would go better for you if you would just remember that.'

'Sure Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou appeased wryly. 'If you say so. You know, I think she's growing on you.'

'Gods, I hope not.'

'I'm serious,' Kikyou scolded disapprovingly. 'I think you like her more than you did when you first met.'

'Of course I do,' Sesshoumaru admitted as Kagome rushed into the kitchen. 'I was on painkillers then.'

'You're a jerk.'

'I do try.'

"Crap," Kagome grumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen. To Sesshoumaru's ever growing amusement, she was half-dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and snow boots with a white sweater hanging around her neck. She shoved her arms into the sleeves and tugged it down before patting Sesshoumaru's head. "How are you buddy? Almost ready to go?"

"Woof."

"Great! Then let me just gather up a few things."

They were ready to go thirty minutes later, with Sesshoumaru's yellow backpack securely strapped to Kagome's back, the black duffel bag with everyone's presents on her right arm, and a large container with Kagome's dinner contribution in her left hand. Sesshoumaru smoldered at her feet, his good mood shattered with the application of the yellow doggie snow shoes on his feet. His earlier attempt to shake them off proved fruitless, and though they were soft and warm he still resented them.

"You only have to wear them for a few minutes," Kagome told him as she opened the door and held it open so Sesshoumaru could get through. Sesshoumaru paused on the porch while Kagome locked the door, his gaze on the winter wonderland ahead of him. Everything was covered in a crystal blanket of snow, leaving the normally bland urban landscape with a beautiful, almost ethereal glow.

The car ride across town was silent, with both Kagome and Sesshoumaru deep in thought. "I can't wait for you to meet Mom," Kagome tossed over her shoulder as Sesshoumaru rested his head on his paws. "I know she's going to love you."

'She has a big spot for dogs,' Kagome thought to herself as she paused at a red light. 'I wonder what Miroku and Sango are bringing and if Miroku's parents will be there. I know Sango's dad and brother are coming, and Kagaromaru and his baby brother will be there too.' Her thoughts shifted suddenly, and she couldn't help the wistful sigh that escaped her mouth.

"I wonder what Sesshoumaru's doing…"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head instantly.

"I hope he has some time to spend with his family. It wouldn't be right to have to spend Christmas alone."

'I've always been alone,' Sesshoumaru thought with a sleepy yawn. 'It isn't a big deal.' He returned his head to his paws, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

.

Sesshoumaru glanced around his dreamscape, somehow feeling as if something was different despite the familiar landscape. The forest, the flowers, even the well in the center of the flora was the same as it always was. Sesshoumaru pondered it a moment more, then smiled.

"Yes, that's it. That blasted miko isn't here to talk my ear off."

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned back to the well just as a dark head emerged from it's depths. "So much for that." He casually made his way toward the well and Kikyou, only to stop mid-step when she threw her leg over the well's lip. 'Wait a moment,' he realized as the panty-hose clad leg finally found it's footing. 'When did the miko start wearing those?'

The leg seemed to shift as an arm grasped the ledge, pulling into Sesshoumaru's view someone dressed in a pastel pink skirt suit. 'Kikyou is trying to trick me,' Sesshoumaru determined as he grasped her wrist and jerked her up. A gasp sounded from her before she looked up, and surprised blue-gray eyes stared back into his.

"Kagome?"

"Duh," she grumbled as Sesshoumaru set her down. "Who did you think it was?"

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered as he backed away from her. Kagome dropped the pink pumps in her hand, poked at them with her foot until they stood upright and put them on as he stood there flabbergasted.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kagome admitted. "I think you wanted me to be here."

"I've wanted many things, and they have yet to come true," Sesshoumaru admitted as a stray wind brushed past them. Silver strands were brushed over his shoulder to flutter ahead of him, the tips dancing across Kagome's cheeks as he looked on.

"You're so silly Sesshoumaru," she laughed as she brushed his hair away from her face. "Don't you want me here, or are you looking for someone else?"

That question seemed to raise the red flags for Sesshoumaru, as his eyes narrowed and his claws lengthened.

"Kikyou…I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Who's Kikyou?" Kagome innocently asked before brushing past him to look at the forest surrounding them. "Wow, this place is gorgeous. No wonder you sleep so much."

Sesshoumaru watched as she kneeled down to look at one of the many flowers, her very reaction to such a thing made him rethink his earlier assumption. "You really are not Kikyou, are you?"

"I don't know who Kikyou is," Kagome said as she turned to face him. "But no, I'm not her."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Kagome dusted off her hands and stood up. "Like I said earlier, it might be because you want me here."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance, though his confusion still reigned.

"So," Kagome began as she looked around one last time. "What do you normally do here?"

"Um…" For some odd reason, he couldn't think of a thing to say. Without Kikyou there to tease and torment him, he suddenly felt a little…

Lost…

"I know!" Kagome suddenly chirped. "How about a run? I bet you can't catch me!" She darted off without another word. Sesshoumaru was only too happy to chase her, his inner predator finally unleashing itself as he followed the sounds of her footsteps as she ran through the forest. He felt as if he were always one step behind her, with only flashes of pink or a light tinkling of her laughter to guide him through the mostly silent forest.

Sesshoumaru burst headlong into a meadow, the sudden light surprising him into stopping. He watched as Kagome ran ahead, her once pinned up hair askew as she sprinted along. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment more, then leapt into the air. He sailed over her head and silently landed in front of her just as Kagome glanced over her shoulder for him. She crashed into him, and in an attempt to keep her from falling backward ended with them in a familiar position.

"Doesn't this remind you of the first night we met?" Kagome asked as she brushed a strand of her hair out of Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru grumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"I'm going to have grass stains all over my back," he bemoaned. Kagome sat up and laughed at him before she straddled his waist and folded her arms over his chest. "You're forgetting," she whispered as she tapped the tip of his nose. "This is only a dream."

"Really?" he mused as slid his hand up her arm to her shoulder. "Then why does it feel so real?"

"I don't know. Maybe everything's real, in a sense. Besides," her gaze lowered from his eyes to his lips. "There are ways to test that theory."

"Hm," he muttered softly as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her face closer to his. "And just how would you like to test it?"

-.-

"Chance?"

Sesshoumaru opened bleary eyes, then stretched as the voice called him again.

"Chance, come on boy! Let's go!"

Sesshoumaru yawned widely and stepped out the car, his rubber boots making a slight squishing sound on the slushy pavement below. He gaped up at the mountain of concrete steps leading up the to the shrine above, and was only brought out of his reverie by Kikyou's gasp.

'Sesshoumaru! Are you there?'

'Where else would I be?' Sesshoumaru growled as he followed Kagome up the steps. Kagome muttered something about the steps being clean, but he paid it no mind as Kikyou sighed in relief.

'Whew. I thought I lost you there,' she breathed dramatically. 'Where'd you go?'

'You know where I went,' Sesshoumaru told her. 'You were there.'

'No I wasn't,' Kikyou countered. 'I didn't follow you to the dream world.'

'Surely you jest. That is not possible.'

'I'm telling you, I wasn't there!' Kikyou argued back. 'The last thing I remember was you going to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was tossed out of your mind and into some dark place. What happened?'

'Maybe what she said was true,' Sesshoumaru mused as he and Kagome climbed the last step to the shrine courtyard. The courtyard was enormous and paved with cobblestones. On Sesshoumaru's left was a small two story home, toward the back was an old tree and a well house and toward his right was-

'My old shrine,' Kikyou gasped. 'It survived this long?'

"Come on Chance," Kagome called as she walked toward the house. "Mom is waiting, and I'm starving."

'What do you mean by your old shrine?' Sesshoumaru asked as he followed Kagome. 'You mean to say you've been here?'

'This is my shrine Sesshoumaru. I started my miko training here years before I met you.' Kikyou sighed wistfully, no doubt lost in some ancient memory as Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped onto the front porch and into the house itself.

Kagome quickly shed her boots before helping Sesshoumaru with his as her family swarmed around her.

"Kagome!" her mother cried as she reached down to hug her. "We were starting to worry about you!"

"Sorry about that Mom," Kagome apologized with a smile. "But you know that there isn't a storm around that can keep me away from here."

"She just wants the free food," Souta 'mumbled' aloud. Kagome elbowed him in the ribs as everyone else laughed around them.

"OK you guys, gather around. I'd like for you to meet someone." Kagome waited until everyone was silent, then motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit in front of her.

"Everyone, this is Chance. Chance, that's my mother, Kagaromaru and his baby brother Juromaru, and Aunt Yukina and Uncle Ken, Kagaromaru's parents. Where's Grandpa?"

"Here Kagome," her grandfather wheezed as he ambled into the kitchen. "What's all the fuss about?"

Kagome smiled and patted Sesshoumaru's head. "This is Chance Grandpa, my dog."

Kagome's grandfather took one look at Sesshoumaru, his eyes widening at his large size, and screamed "Youkai!"

Sesshoumaru backed up instantly as the old man charged toward him, ofuda in hand as he yelled a loud battle cry. "I will turn you to dust youkai! How dare you come onto holy-"

"GRANDPA!!!!!!"

Her grandfather froze inches from Sesshoumaru, the ofuda dangling in the air between them. He looked up when Kagome growled, her hands fisted on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll leave if you put that on him."

"But Kagome," Grandpa protested. "He's a youkai."

"He's not a youkai!" Kagome shot back. "He's a Great Pyrenees! Now leave him alone!"

"Fine," Grandpa grumbled as he folded the ward back into his sleeves. "But if I so much as hear him growl, I'll purify him back to the Feudal Era."

Kagome's mother shook her head in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about that Kagome. I worry about him sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Souta scoffed with a laugh. "I worry about him _all_ the time!"

Everyone agreed before following Mrs. Higurashi into the dining room. Dinner was a loud, but happy affair and everyone (including Grandpa) looked as if to be enjoying themselves. Mrs. Higurashi kept an eye on Chance throughout the meal, her interest piqued as the meal progressed. Little Juromaru took an instant liking to the giant white dog, never bothering to leave Chance's side through the entire evening.

Mrs. Higurashi winced when Juromaru took Chance's bowl from him, her body tense and ready should Chance decide to attack. Chance seemed to sigh in frustration and, with a slight growl, nudged the bowl back to the floor and resumed eating. Juromaru, unperturbed in any way, chose then to climb on his back and pull his ears with a happy laugh.

"He's so gentle," Mrs. Higurashi said aloud. Kagome peered over the table at Sesshoumaru and nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Amazing huh?"

"He must have been around children at some time," Uncle Ken speculated, then snickered when Chance stood up and slowly walked around the room. Juromaru held on as best he could, and Chance would lower himself back to the floor if he felt the baby's fingers slipping from their vice-like grip on his ears.

"I don't know actually," Kagome admitted with a frown. "When I ran over him-"

"You ran over him?" Miroku interrupted. He winced when Sango promptly slapped his arm, then stuck his tongue out at her as Sango spoke up.

"It was an accident. Anyway, he's a really great dog. He even goes with Kagome to work sometimes."

"Wow," was the all around response. "He really is a great dog."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said with a smile as Sesshoumaru walked past her. "I think he knows it too."

"Well, if everyone's finished, we can go to the living room for the story."

"Aw Mom," Souta griped as everyone else stood up and cleared the table. "Do we have to do this every year?"

"Would you rather your Grandfather tell it?"

"Nope," Souta said quickly. "Not really."

"This story is special," Kagome's mother told them when everyone was in the living room. "It's not a Christmas story, but it's a good one all the same."

"What's it about?" Kagome asked from her seat on the floor. Sango sat on her right side, Souta sat on her left with Sesshoumaru stretched out in front of them. Kagome and Sango constantly rubbed his back and ears, and Sesshoumaru couldn't prevent the contented purr from escaping his throat.

"Who knew dogs could purr?" Miroku teased. "I think you've got an overgrown cat on your hands."

"It's not a purr," Kagome retorted with an upturned nose. "It's a contented growl."

'Could not have said it better myself,' Sesshoumaru thought with satisfaction. Kikyou snickered. 'Yeah right. You know it's a purr.'

'Do not make me cross woman.'

'Yeah yeah Sesshoumaru-sama,' Kikyou appeased. 'I'll behave myself.'

"Anyway," Kagome's mother interrupted. "This story is about this shrine, and one of the miko that resided here. Grandpa first told me this story as a little girl, and I'm just now remembering it so hush up and pay attention." She looked around as everyone finally settled, with Sango leaning into Miroku's chest and Chance moving his head from the floor to Kagome's lap.

"Once upon a time, during the Feudal Era, there lived a princess of great beauty. Her father loved both she and her sister, and would spare them nothing to make them happy. This princess was not only the heir to her father's kingdom, but she also was gifted with great miko abilities. Her father saw this early on and send her away, to this very shrine, to train and become stronger.

"Long after her training began, she learned that she was betrothed to marry. Her groom was no ordinary man, but the son of a powerful youkai, and the next heir to his father's lands."

'Does this sound familiar?' Kikyou whispered. Sesshoumaru shushed her as Kagome's mother continued.

"She was at first distraught. After all, all she knew up to this time were her friends and instructors at the shrine and her little sister. She didn't want to marry. She expressed this to her father, who insisted that she meet the youkai first before making up her mind.

"The princess complied, and soon a ball was held for the betrothed couple," Mrs. Higurashi told the awed group around her. "She was lost the moment her eyes fell on him. It was said that his hair resembled spun silk, and his eyes rivaled the sun itself.

"She agreed wholeheartedly to the marriage, to which her father was immediately overjoyed. Their wedding day came with great celebration, and no one was happier than the princess. Her life could not have been better, for she was married to the most beautiful youkai in the world-"

"Guys are not beautiful," Souta interrupted. The other men in the room agreed with him, as did Sesshoumaru as Mrs. Higurashi shrugged.

"Don't look at me. This is how Grandpa told the story. Anyway, it was at the reception that she learned what type of creature she married. He scorned her and her race, and denounced the sanctity of their union. He shamed her in front of her kingdom, and his, and coldly tossed her trampled heart to the ground at her feet.

"She cursed him in a fit of rage and heartbreak, reducing him to a mirror image of his former self. Her husband's father had her locked away for her transgression. She spent the rest of her days locked inside the dungeon, weeping in misery over a youkai that couldn't love."

"Wow Sakura, that was depressing," Aunt Yukina said as she and the others stretched. "This is Christmas you know."

"I know. I couldn't help but tell it though. I think it's beautiful."

"I do too Mom," Kagome said as Sango nodded in agreement. "I don't know if it was Christmas worthy, but it is beautiful."

"Well, now that Sakura's depressed us all," Uncle Ken said as he stood up and approached the Christmas tree. "Let's open presents!"

"I thought we'd never get here!" Souta exclaimed as he, Kagaromaru and Miroku raced to the tree. Kagome giggled as she watched them, but still sat quietly to herself as she stroked one of Sesshoumaru's ears.

'The story was beautiful and I do feel sorry for the princess,' Kagome thought as Sango and Miroku tugged at a present with both their names. 'but what about the youkai? What happened to him? And was he really as evil as the story said?'


	14. Nice Guys Finish

I know, this chapter is a long time coming but hey, there's FLUFF here! Yay! Hurray for the fluff! (looks around) Um…where did it go?

Chapter Fourteen: Nice Guys Finish…

'Um…peace and quiet,' Sesshoumaru mused as he padded through the living room and flopped down on his blanket.

'Isn't it nice to just sit?' Kikyou mused while Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree. 'It is…even though I do miss the sausage biscuits.'

Christmas came and went quickly, and without a single problem. Sesshoumaru watched the family festivities with interest and was surprised when he received a few gifts from the family. Kagome's mother gave him a set of porcelain feeding bowls with his name etched on the sides in blue ink and Kagome herself gave him a leather version of the plastic collar she first brought him, complete with a silver crescent moon. Sango gave Kagome a new bag for when she brought him to work, this one a black Jansport hiking pack with wheels on the bottom.

'I wonder what Souta's doing…' Kikyou said with a thoughtful sigh. Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly. 'Don't tell me you have a crush, miko. That would be……'Robbing the cradle' so to speak.'

'You're a fine one to talk!' she snapped back. 'You were a hundred years older than me when we met!'

'It was not by choice, I assure you,' Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

'Just be quiet,' Kikyou grumbled irritably. 'You know you miss him too.'

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, but he did feel a sense of nostalgia when he thought about Kagome's younger brother. Souta second semester was drastically different than the first, with all of his classes in the morning and early afternoon instead of late afternoon and evening labs. Kagome worried immediately upon hearing the news, but relaxed slightly when her mother and Miroku promised to drop by and check on things.

'As if I need a babysitter,' Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself. 'I've fought youkai in this form. Nothing can hurt me-'

'Except for a speeding car,' Kikyou quipped smartly. He growled in response, imagining the smug look on her face before he heard a rattling at the front door. He jumped on the couch, looked out the window and growled instantly.

'That…Naraku person,' he snarled as Mr. Naraku attempted to open the door again. Sesshoumaru barked once in warning and smirked when Naraku jolted in shock. He glanced around quickly and frowned when Sesshoumaru barked again.

"That fucking mutt," Sesshoumaru heard him say. Sesshoumaru growled in offense and barked again when Naraku stuck his face up to the window pane. "I can't wait until Kagome gets rid of that slobbering beast. Then I'll have her all to myself."

Sesshoumaru growled at the maliciousness shining in his eyes and barked again just as Kagome's car pulled into the driveway.

"What's going on now?" Kagome wondered aloud as she turned off the engine and stepped out the car. She could hear Chance barking from inside, and from the way things sounded he wasn't very happy. Kagome reached in the back seat and grabbed her briefcase before opening her car door. She stepped out just as the streetlight turned on and took a moment to watch the setting sun before walking up the sidewalk to her door.

"Hello Kagome," Naraku greeted warmly as he turned away from the window. Kagome nodded back and proceeded to unlock her door. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great Mr. Naraku. How was yours?"

"It was fine. Thank you for asking."

"Not a prob-Chance!" She squeaked when Sesshoumaru bolted out and charged toward Naraku, nearly bowling her over in the process. Kagome barely grabbed his collar in time and was nearly yanked off her feet when he jerked back.

"Stop it! What's wrong with you?" Kagome demanded as Naraku stepped back and watched. Sesshoumaru snarled viciously, his fangs bared and his eyes glittering a hateful gold.

"You might be losing control of him," Naraku told her. "I hear that's common in strays."

"No way," Kagome counted with a shake of her head. "Chance isn't like that. I wonder what's the matter. Maybe he's lonely."

"I doubt that," Naraku grumbled, then turned away from her and looked up the street. "Hey, what's that?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up, his attempts to take a chunk out of Naraku's skin forgotten as a white limo rolled down the street. An elder gentleman leaned out the passenger side window, a slip of paper in his hand as he glanced from it to each condo before waving his hand forward. The limo finally stopped at Kagome's house, and the gentleman stepped out.

He was short, at least two feet shorter that Kagome's 5' 2", with a single ring of hair around his otherwise bald head. He was dressed simply, in a pair of black slacks and vest with a white shirt. He glanced from Naraku and Kagome to Sesshoumaru and bowed respectfully. "Excuse me for the intrusion," he said as he returned his gaze to Kagome. "I'm looking for Higurashi-san."

"I'm Higurashi," Kagome said, her curiously burning as she inwardly wondered what was going on. "Can I help you?"

The gentleman sighed in relief and seemed to shrink further in size. "It's a relief to have found you! We've been to at least three different places. My employer isn't good with instructions."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered aloud. Naraku grumbled to himself from the sidelines, irritated at being completely forgotten as Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru toward the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Myouga Narita, and I'm one of the assistants to Taishou-san."

'Taishou…Taishou…oh!' "You mean Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Higurashi-san," Myouga said with another bow. "He wishes for you to meet him."

"Meet him? Where?"

"That's the surprise." Myouga walked toward the back of the limo and was opening the door when Kagome shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Myouga asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, yeah. What about Chance?"

"Chance?" Myouga repeated, then nodded in understanding when Kagome gestured to Sesshoumaru. "Oh yes, your beloved pet. Taishou-san has arranged for him to stay at a hotel."

"What kind of hotel?" Kagome asked warily.

"Oh, the best I assure you," Myouga responded with a smile. "It's a pet hotel. He'll receive gourmet meals and snacks, his own room and a helper will be available for his every whim."

"Wow," Kagome nodded in approval. "That's great Chance! You get a spa day!"

'No…not exactly,' Sesshoumaru though as he raised his head toward the ever-darkening sky. 'Myouga should hurry, least I change right here on the sidewalk.'

"Shouldn't we take him there first?" Kagome asked. Myouga shook his head. "There's no need. My associate Jaken-" He opened the back seat and stepped aside as another man, this one a few inches taller than Myouga, climbed out the back. "Will stay with him until his ride comes."

"Man, Sesshoumaru really pulled out all the stops didn't he?" Kagome mused with a laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll go." She handed gently nudged Sesshoumaru over to Jaken and started to get into the limo when she remembered Naraku. "I'm really sorry about this Naraku-san," she said as Myouga stepped inside behind her and shut the door. She rolled the window down and gave Naraku an innocent shrug before reaching both arms out and gesturing for Sesshoumaru.

"That's my guy," she said when Sesshoumaru propped his front paws on the side of the limo and licked her cheek. "You behave for Jaken-san, alright?'

'I'll think about it,' Sesshoumaru woofed in response. Kagome smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, then waved when he jumped down. "See you later you guys!" she called before the driver drove off. Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Naraku watched as the limo drove to the end of the cul de sack and turned around before driving up the street and disappearing.  
Naraku glanced at the end of the street a moment, then left toward his house without another word.

"Not very friendly is he Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken grumbled to himself as Sesshoumaru sat at his feet.

'No, he's not,' Sesshoumaru growled in response. 'But I believe he knows his boundaries.'

"These humans know no boundaries-" he gulped at Sesshoumaru's growl and stammered ,"B-but you know best Sesshoumaru-sama!"

'Quiet,' Sesshoumaru commanded absently as a bright red car appeared at the top of the street. 'Now where is Inuyasha?'

Beep-Beep!

Sesshoumaru turned just as the red car pulled into the driveway behind Kagome's, and groaned when Inuyasha stuck his head out the driver's seat.

"Come on!" he exclaimed as the passenger side door popped open. "We've got to go!"

Jaken hurried behind Sesshoumaru, his short legs tottering along as Sesshoumaru climbed in the back seat. Jaken replaced the passenger seat and sat down as Inuyasha lowered the top. The drove away just as the last bit of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

"So," Inuyasha said as the sky darkened and the first stars twinkled into view. "What do you think of my plan?"

'What…' "…plan…" Sesshoumaru growled as a sharp pain twisted in his lower back. Inuyasha glanced back worriedly before stopping for a red light.

"Hey, are you alright Aniki?" he asked as he and Jaken looked on. Sesshoumaru nodded as his hair bristled and flashed black before turning snow white again.

'I'm fine. It's the-' "…effects of the Changing…" he gasped as his back twisted again. He grimaced as his bones snapped, lengthened and rearranged themselves. Inuyasha glanced back one last time, then returned his attention to the road.

"Is there anything we can do Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken inquired. Sesshoumaru shook his head, the sight gruesome as his snout shrunk in on itself. "No," he growled as his voice deepened. "I'm…" 'fine….'

"Leave him alone," Inuyasha growled as he sped toward the city. "If he says he'll be fine, then he'll be fine. He knows more about this than we do. Did you get his bag?"

"I forgot Inuyasha-sama," Jaken replied miserably. Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it later. Just wait Sesshoumaru," he grinned as he looked back at the misshapen dog. "I've got a surprise for you…"

"May I ask a question Narita-san?" Kagome asked Myouga from the other side of the limousine. He looked up from a folder he was reading and nodded.

"Of course Higurashi-san. I'm here to assist you in any way possible."

"Um, what are we supposed to be doing? And please, call me Kagome."

"Ah, a beautiful name Kagome-san. It suits you." He smiled at her blush, finding the innocent gesture to be endearing. 'Maybe she can lift the curse,' he thought with a wistful grin as Kagome tipped her head to the side and gave him a curious stare.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes," Myouga snapped out of his thoughts and answered her question. "We're supposed to be getting you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see…"

Kagome huffed but relented, figuring that if anything should happen that the tiny can of pepper spray she kept in her coat pocket would be more than enough to handle this Myouga character if anything went to pot. Myouga returned to his folder, where Inuyasha left specific instructions and provisions for the night ahead. He glanced at Kagome every now and again, his gaze approving as she took off her beige trench coat. Underneath she wore a black skirt that fell to her knees, with tiny white pinstripe and a shiny pink ribbon that matched her powder pink blouse.

'She certainly looks nice,' Myouga thought as the driver turned a sharp left. 'But what does Sesshoumaru-sama think of her?'

"Narita-san?"

"Yes Kagome-san?"

Kagome pointed toward the window. "Why are we at the mall?"

"Oh, we're here already? Wonderful!" The driver parked into a nearby space, turned off the engine and opened the door.

"Thanks," Kagome responded as he helped her out. She stepped to the side so Myouga could get out, her trench coat draped around her shoulders, her briefcase in her hands and a little backpack he didn't notice earlier draped underneath her coat. "Now what Narita-san?"

"Now we shop! Come now," he said at Kagome's disappointed look. "Don't you like shopping?"

"I do," Kagome said as Myouga grabbed her hand and practically dragged Kagome through the doors of the mall. "But this can't be where Sesshoumaru wants to meet me, is it?"

"No, of course not!" Myouga replied with a shake of his head. "This is where you're going first! We have so much to do! We must not dally Kagome-san."

"Alright," Kagome sighed in long suffering. "Where to first?"

"A place called…Victoria's Secret."

"No way!" Kagome screeched to a halt in the middle of the mall, a look of horror etched across her face. Myouga jerked back and was slammed into her, the both of them holding on to each other to keep from falling and embarrassing themselves further.

"What is it Kagome-san? What's wrong?"

"Look, you're not coming with me to buy underwear," Kagome protested. "I'm not having it. I don't have any extra cash on me anyway."

"No, you misunderstand," Myouga responded, his hands raised in appeasement. "Taishou-  
sama has already picked out and purchased everything. All we have to do is pick up the right things in your size."

"Oh." Kagome blinked thoughtfully, then shrugged. "That changes everything, I guess."

"Now way we proceed?" Myouga asked as he offered her his arm. Kagome took it with a smile and together they walked inside the destined store.

"May I help you?" one of the saleswomen, a women with bright red lipstick and sugary blonde hair with black roots.

"Yes, we're here for the Taishou order," Myouga said as he pushed Kagome toward the woman. "This is who its for."

"Yes, I see. Well, give me a moment…" Kagome stood still as the woman walked around her, inwardly flinching at every snap of her gum before she finally stopped in front of her.

"Let me guess," the saleswoman began. "You're a size A in pantyhose?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"A cup sized B."

"Yes," Kagome nodded again, this time with a light blush. The woman gently grasped Kagome's arms, turned her to the side and said, "and a medium in underwear."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I'm an extra small."

"Could have fooled me," the saleswoman muttered. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something when the woman disappeared toward the back of the store. Another saleswoman, this one with dark brown hair and eyes, gave Kagome an apologetic smile.

"Forgive Anna," she whispered as Kagome closed her eyes and performed what were supposed to be deep breathing exercises. "She's having a rough day."  
"That doesn't excuse her for being rude to people," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth. The saleswoman agreed. "True. Please forgive her."

"I agree with Kagome-san," Myouga spoke up. "I would like to speak to your manager."

"That's just it," the saleswoman said with a shrug. "She is the manager."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said as Anna came back and the other saleswoman scurried off. "If she's bitching at me, then she's leaving someone else alone."

"Very good prospective Kagome-san," Myouga agreed with a nod. Anna handed Kagome a single bag, white and pink striped tissue paper hanging decoratively from the inside.

"Here you are, everything you requested," she said before rudely gesturing toward the make-up counter. "Shelia is the saleswoman over there. She'll assist you."

"Thank you." Kagome accepted the bag, bowed graciously, then turned and walked toward the make-up part of the store. Myouga watched her in approval, the saleswoman's negativity not affecting her in the least.

'Yes, she'd make a good one for Sesshoumaru-sama indeed,' he thought before turning to the saleswoman. Anna seemed to have forgotten about Myouga entirely and was watching Kagome walk away with a look of hateful envy in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, what do you want?" she snapped irritably. Myouga remained cool and collected, knowing that to cause a scene with this silly human woman would not due for Inuyasha's image.

"I wish to have the main store's phone number."

"For what purpose?" she huffed as she reached inside a drawer near the registers and handed him a card.

"You've been incredibly rude to my companion, and even though she chooses to ignore you, I will not. I fully plan to make sure that something is done about your temperament. Good day." He followed after Kagome without another word, leaving the saleswoman stunned at both him and the sudden chill that surrounded her after he left.

"This is not what I had in mind," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha an hour later as he stared at himself in the mirror. Inuyasha glanced up from his desk and his paperwork to smirk at him, then returned to his reports.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," Inuyasha finally responded. Sesshoumaru glared at his mirror image.

"You mean, other than the fact that I'm wearing gray?"

Inuyasha gave up on his work, figuring that the reports could wait until after Sesshoumaru's hissy fit as he looked up and surveyed the suit he picked out earlier in the week. He saw nothing wrong with the black pants he picked out, figuring that the car length blazer that went with it suited Sesshoumaru's tall frame. Even the gray shirt looked good to him, being that it was a deep shimmery charcoal instead of the Crayola red that he originally thought about.

"You know what Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha began as Sesshoumaru straightened his tie. "You complain too much."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "How so?"

"For one, you have yet to say 'Thank you Inuyasha. You've done a decent job', nor 'Nice going Inuyasha. Now what about this chick's presents-"

"Presents? I thought we agreed on one," Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha's desk phone began to ring. Inuyasha shrugged as he picked it up.

"What can I tell you?" he replied with a mischievous smirk. "I'm the king of 'Can't do just one'. You'll like it, you'll see. Hello?… Myouga! How's it going?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned away as Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, only to whirl around at Inuyasha's growl. "You're kidding? What did she say?" Inuyasha nodded, his eyes absentmindedly following Sesshoumaru as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Inuyasha's desk.

"Man, that's a bummer. Nah, I'll handle it. Just leave the card with me. Where are you heading now? Good, that makes one more stop. Will you be finished by 8:00? … Good. See you then."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the troublesome cufflink, a black onyx pair with a crescent moon stamped in gold, and glared at him. "What has happened?" he asked as Inuyasha propped his feet on his desk and sighed.

"Not a whole lot. Just some chick that decided to be rude to your 'charge' in the middle of the store." He sighed again and frowned deeply. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it in the morning. Hey, you've got at least another hour with me. What are you planning to do?"

"I figure we should work on a few stock reports," Sesshoumaru responded as he grabbed the brush from his lap and swiftly dragged it through his hair. "Unless you have something better to do."

"No, not at all," Inuyasha responded before he unlocked a large file cabinet and retrieved a large file from it's cramped depths. "This is the Caulfield report. This one's been giving me some trouble for a time now."

Sesshoumaru pulled his hair back into a black elastic, the band becoming invisible in the sea of darkness that streamed down his back as he pulled his chair closer to Inuyasha's desk. "Then let's get started, shall we?"

"Are we almost finished?" Kagome asked as Myouga rummaged through the three new bags they just picked up. So far, all she knew about the bags were that one contained underwear of some sort, while another held a pair of shoes. The rest she was curious about, and curiosity was slowly getting the best of her.

"What time is it Kagome-san?"

"Oh. Um…" Kagome opened her briefcase and grimaced as she pulled out the stopwatch Naraku gave her. "It's…6-no 7:00." "Oh no!" Myouga exclaimed immediately. "That's not good at all!"

"Why?" Kagome asked as she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"We don't have time to have your hair done! You're supposed to meet Taishou-sama at 8!" 'Taishou-sama? Weird…' Kagome thought a few minutes, mentally blocking out Myouga's distress before clapping her hands together.

"I've got it!" she announced happily, completely ignorant of Myouga's wince at the abuse to his ears. "Hey, is there a Wal-Mart© nearby?"

"There should be. Let me ask the driver." She waited while Myouga spoke with the driver, then smiled when he turned to her and nodded. "Good. I have an idea."

"Um…Kagome-san?" he questioned, the plotting look in her eyes giving him slight pause. "What's going-"

"He's stopped! Good." She rolled down the window and looked out, the chilly January air contrasting greatly with the warmth inside the limo. "Ok Narita-san-"

"Myouga," he interrupted. "Alright then. Myouga-san, this is the plan. I want you to go in there and get these two things: a can of hairspray and a set battery operated hot rollers."

"Hot rollers?" Myouga repeated as Kagome opened the door and practically shoved him outside. "What are they?"

"Just ask for help. Anyone working there will show you to them. Here, hold on." Myouga stood outside and waited, shivering slightly underneath his coat as Kagome scribbled down her request on a scrap sheet of paper. "There you go. Thanks Myouga-san."

Myouga sighed to himself, figuring that whatever plan she had would be a good one and retreated to the store. The driver opened the door ten minutes later and Myouga handed Kagome two bags. "What's in the second bag?" she asked as she peered inside. "I noticed that those sets only come in fifteen. I bought two and lots of batteries just to be safe."

"You know what? I did forget to put batteries on the list. Thanks Myouga-san." Myouga blushed under the sunny grin she gave him, its genuine warmth made him forget about the less than favorable weather around him until the door shut.

"Kagome-san," he called as he tugged on the door. "Open up please."

"I don't think so," Kagome called from inside. "Don't you think I should get changed now?"

"Well yes but-"

"And just how am I supposed to do that with you back here?"

Myouga paused in his struggling, the truth of her revelation finally reaching his flea brain. "Oh."

"Exactly. Don't worry though," she called as the driver opened the front passenger door. "I should be finished before we get to wherever it is we're going."

"Alright," Myouga relented as he retreated to the seat beside the driver. "But be careful." He didn't receive an answer from her, the only sound coming from the back was the sudden rustling of paper. He sighed yet again, finding that this was becoming a habit around the young woman, picked up his cell phone and dialed a single number.

"Hai Taishou-sama, she's on the way. … You're already there? … Oh, ok. … No, no problems. Everything is fine." 'At least I hope everything's fine,' he thought when a sudden hiss of pain came from the back. "Yes Taishou-sama, everything's fine. We'll be there shortly."

"Now where are we?" Sesshoumaru mumbled irritably as Inuyasha drove down a dark driveway. "It's a surprise," Inuyasha chastised before reaching in the back. He tossed a canvas bag into Sesshoumaru's lap and pointed to a passing sign.

"Sakura Mizo Botanical Garden?" Sesshoumaru read as they sped past. "Why are we here?"

"Because I've already paid for it." Inuyasha mumbled something ugly under his breath when Sesshoumaru glared at him and finally decided to give him what he wanted. "Look, do you remember a few weeks ago when you called me and asked me to pick up that thing you wanted?"

"Yes…" Sesshoumaru drawled, a creeping sense of foreboding crawling up his spine. "What about it?"

"Well, I got to thinking and-"

"Perish the thought," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Inuyasha scowled. "Hey, I'm trying to tell you something! Anyway, I thought about it and I figured that if that was for the chick you're staying with-which I know it is-then why stop at one thing? Why not go all out you know? So, that's what I did.

"The limo was a start, then I rented the garden for the night. I've arranged for everything to be set up near the moonflower section of the greenhouse."

"What else could there be?" Sesshoumaru wondered aloud. Inuyasha shrugged and grinned wickedly. "You'll see…"

"I bet."

"Here we are!" Inuyasha announced before screeching to a halt in front of an enormous greenhouse. Sesshoumaru grabbed his coat, a black leather trench that grazed the back of his calves, and opened his door as Inuyasha bounded out. "This is it Sesshoumaru! She should be here in a few!"

"Why are you so excited?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned against the greenhouse door.

"Er…I just am damn it! Can't a guy be happy just for the hell of it?"

"You're planning something," Sesshoumaru said more than asked.

Inuyasha froze for a second, then laughed it off. "Whatever man. You're paranoid. Go on, go inside. The moonflowers are in the back, past the Easter lilies."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped over the threshold when he remembered something. "Inuyasha, how are we supposed to get-" He sighed and shook his head as the little red car sped up the road and disappeared. "…Home. Oh well."

He closed the door behind him and walked up to the directory posted near the entrance. He traced a finger along his destined path, nodding to himself at the turns and landmarks before stepping away from it and beginning his journey. Sesshoumaru walked along idly, his eyes roving lazily over the flora around him as he made his way to the back of the building. The greenhouse held a foreboding about itself without the hustle and bustle of the daily tourists, but Sesshoumaru remained undeterred as he passed the lotus flower display to the moonflowers. The spot Inuyasha picked was perfect, with the normal glare of the ceiling lights faded to a firefly glow. A white wrought iron table set was set up in front of the moonflowers themselves, with a large window overlooking the city on the other side.

Sesshoumaru set the canvas sack Inuyasha gave him in one of the two chairs and opened the picnic basket sitting on top of the table. He dug around a moment, then began pulling out a wide assortment of objects. First came a white tablecloth, which Sesshoumaru promptly set the basket on the floor and draped the cloth over the tabletop. Next came a pair of crystal candlestick holders, a pair of thin white candlesticks- 'Do I detect a theme?' Sesshoumaru thought wryly as he fished out, you guessed it, a white lighter. 'The hanyou really has lost his mind,' he told himself as he lit the candles and continued on with his search. He finally stopped when the last plate was set, figuring to wait until Kagome arrived to figure out what else was there. 'I don't understand why Inuyasha would go through all the trouble,' Sesshoumaru pondered as he stepped back to study his handiwork. He had to admit, even if it was to himself, that the entire set-up looked good though he found himself wondering at the romantic atmosphere.

'I know what he's trying to do,' Sesshoumaru realized before turning toward the window and the city beyond. 'He thinks that there may be a chance to rid myself of the miko's curse. Foolish hanyou.' He folded his arms over his chest and sighed, his golden eyes briefly closing before opening again.

'There is no room in my heart for love,' he told himself as he looked through the glass above to the night sky. 'I have gone this long without another, so why change it? It is not as if I'm in pursuit of anyone.'

'Then what exactly do you call this little arrangement for Kagome?' his subconscious whispered mockingly. Sesshoumaru huffed. 'My half brother's attempt at a good idea.'

'You cannot deny that he cares about you. You are his Aniki, despite how you treat him. He is only trying to help.'

'I cannot help his feelings.'

'Exactly,' his other half countered. 'You cannot help his feelings, or anyone else. You may not wish to fall in love, but you cannot stop the infatuation of anyone else.'

'Are you trying to say that Kagome is infatuated with me?' he asked with a quirked brow. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a mirror image of himself, his true self, shrugged.

'You never know. Besides, wouldn't it be nice if she were…' Sesshoumaru sighed again as the voice faded away, watching the flickering lights of the city. 'Yes,' he finally admitted with a wistful smile. 'I suppose it would be…nice…'

Myouga sighed to himself as the limo stopped in front of the greenhouse door, his brow furrowed thoughtfully at how silent the back seemed to be. 'I wonder what she's doing,' he thought as he tapped on the driver's access window.

"Yes?" came Kagome's muffled voice from the back.

"We've arrived."

"We have!" her panicked voice squeaked. Myouga shook his head when the sound of rustling increased, then cast the driver a curious brow when everything went silent. "Kagome-san?"

"I'm ready Myouga-san."

'About time,' Myouga muttered to himself as he and the driver stepped out. He stood on the other side as the driver opened the back door, his gloved hand extended for Kagome to use. Her delicate hand grasped his as she stepped out, wobbling slightly on her heeled sandals before finally emerging from the limo.

Most of her was hidden underneath her trench coat, so Myouga couldn't see the results of Inuyasha's handiwork until they stepped inside the much warmer greenhouse.

"Whew," Kagome breathed as she shrugged out of her coat. "It's hot in here. I guess its supposed to be huh?"

Myouga nodded dumbly, his hands automatically reaching out for her coat as he took in her attire. Her silver dress shimmered in the faint light, the drape neckline revealing just enough cleavage to be noticed, but not so much as to be disrespectable. The silver heeled sandals made her three inches taller than him, but Myouga didn't seem to mind. She smiled down at him, her midnight black hair waving softly over one eye in a style that reminded him of an American style in the 1950's.

"Kagome-san, you look wonderful," he couldn't help but comment. Kagome blushed. "Thanks Myouga-san. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Toward the back, where the moonflowers are. The map is right here if you need it, and there are maps all along the pathways."

"Alright then," Kagome nodded, then stopped as she remembered something. "How am I to get home?"

"The driver will return in an hour's time. He will take you both to your home."

"OK then. Thanks Myouga-san!" Kagome called as he closed the door, leaving her alone to navigate the greenhouse. 'OK Kagome, there's nothing to worry about,' she told herself as she walked along the cobblestone pathway. She took a moment to study some tiger lilies before rounding the corner to the moonflowers. Her breath left her instantly, leaving Kagome in a slight swoon as she gazed on the set-up ahead of her. The candlelight reflected off the glass tabletop, the white tablecloth shimmering almost as brightly as the moonflowers. A small basket set beside the table, the top already set up for a dinner for two. Sesshoumaru stood a little away from it, his back to her as he stared at the stars above.

'I wonder what he's thinking,' she thought as he stared on, completely unaware of her presence. She watched as he sighed, one that seemed heavy-burdened and troubled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'It's like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Whatever he does in a day must be stressful. What does he do to relax?' Sesshoumaru's ponytail swayed slightly as he shifted, his feet sliding shoulder-length apart before shaking his head.

'He looks like he's missing something. Could he be thinking about his wife?' Kagome sighed softly, her heart going out to the stoic man in front of her as she crossed the room to him. 'I wonder if he has any happiness in his life. If I could…I'd be that happiness.' She smiled at the idea and stopped, her toes inches from the heels of his shoes. 'I'd…like to be that happiness, even if it is for just a little while. He's bound to find another, someone better. He'll leave me but-' She reached out and hugged him, her arms winding around his waist to cross at her wrists beneath his own.

'For now, I want him to be happy with me.'

Sesshoumaru started when she touched him, his youkai senses on alert before registering the slender fingers intertwining with his. "Kagome?" He felt her inhale, her breasts pressing against his back before falling back at her exhale. He turned around, her arms loosening so he could, and hugged her back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he teased as her head settled against his sternum.

"You looked lonely," Kagome answered with a sheepish grin. "So I decided to join you. Loneliness loves company."

"I thought misery loves company."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

He humored her with a smile, for once not minding being corrected as they turned to the moonlight above. They watched the stars throughout the night, only turning once from the sky to enjoy the dinner Inuyasha had prepared for them inside the basket. Kagome was thoroughly impressed and didn't hesitate to tell Sesshoumaru so as they wearily climbed into the back of the limo.

"Everything was just perfect," she yawned before giving him a bright smile. Sesshoumaru nodded in thanks. He too was impressed with Inuyasha's planning, and wondered at where he would think to do any of this.

"I'm…glad you enjoyed yourself," he responded. Kagome leaned against him, the chill of the night air outside threading down the back of her dress.

"I'm glad you invited me, even if your assistant stole my coat."

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, knowing that his and Kagome's clothes were more likely than not stuffed deep within the black duffle bag in the trunk. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it over her, a gentle smirk on his face as she was engulfed in black leather.

"Wow," Kagome yawned again, this time raising a hand to cover her mouth. "This thing is warm." Her head lulled to the side and found purchase on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "It…(yawn) smells like you too…"

"Go to sleep Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied as he draped an arm around her. "I'll tell you when we arrive." She drifted off almost instantly, her blue eyes closing as she nuzzled her forehead against his shoulder. Sesshoumaru watched her sleep for a few moments, her trust in him completely staggering as she slept against his shoulder. 'Someday this Sesshoumaru will figure out why one so small as yourself affects me so...'

(End Chapter)

Mizo Sakura means 'cherry blossom water' in Japanese. I hope I did that right. Knowing my luck, it's supposed to be Sakura Mizo or something of the like. I know it's short, but there's a reason for that. I was trying to beat the clock. Don't worry, next week will have a lot more, including what it was that Inuyasha gave her. Um…What does next week look like? Oh yeah!

Next week, Kagome goes on a dinner date with someone special and Sesshoumaru gets jealous. On top of that, there's Sango's wedding plans and a new officer in Kouga's department.

Next Chapter for Second Chance: Chapter Fifteen: The Green Eyed Monster Strikes Again!


	15. The Green Eyed Monster Strikes Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. You won't get a dime I promise.

Chapter Fifteen: The Green Eyed Monster Strikes Again!

I

'There's something different about her,' Sango mused as she watched Kagome from the other side of their office. ˜I don't know what it is, and I can't seem to put my finger on it...'

Kagome sat unaware of her friend's concern, her gaze fixed on the paperwork in front of her as her mind floated back to the previous night...

)-(

"This is so amazing," Kagome whispered in awe as Sesshoumaru led her to the little table near them. "Did you do this all by yourself."

"Some of it," Sesshoumaru replied as he held out her chair. "I take it you approve."

"Definitely," Kagome nodded with a smile. "It's perfect."

"Thank you. I will be sure to inform my brother of your praise."

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked before picking up her fork and beginning to eat. She stopped at the odd look from Sesshoumaru and waited for him to take the first bite before settling into her own.

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Now why did I tell her that?' he wondered to himself. ˜Now she will want to know-˜

"What's he like?" Kagome wondered aloud, her head tilted to the side and curiosity shining in her silvery blue eyes.

"Who?"

"You're brother," she giggled at his forgetfulness. "What's he like?"

"I suppose he is like any other brother," Sesshoumaru answered with a light shrug. "Annoying, head-strong, argumentative-"

"Is he your little brother?" Kagome asked and smiled again when he nodded. "Then he may be just like my brother. They tend to be a little annoying. I think it's in their genetic code."

"I have something for you," he responded, thinking to change the subject as he retrieved one of the two blue wrapped boxes from the picnic basket at his side of the table. He sat it down in front of her, his mouth quirked lightly when her eyes rounded in surprise.

"What's this?" she breathed as she picked up the little box and held it out in front of her.

"Open it. It is for you after all."

"I can't," Kagome shook her head and attempted to return it to him. "I didn't get you anything."

"That does not matter," he replied before closing her hands around the box and gently pushing it back to her. "I wish for you to have this, and so you shall. Open it."

Kagome smiled back and relented, her fingers deftly untying the creamy white ribbon on top and pulling it free. She opened the box, pulled a metal chain free and gasped at the platinum pocket watch that dangled from the other end. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she opened it. The numbers on the clock face were replaced with tiny diamonds, with only the twelve and six in roman numerals. The empty left side held a place for a picture, with a piece of glass held over it. The watch felt heavier than it looked, it being no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"It's so pretty. How did you know I liked pocket watches?"

"I did not," Sesshoumaru told her. "But when I saw it, I could not help but think of you." He inwardly smiled at her blush and watched as she fidgeted before she stood up and moved toward him.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she hugged him. "It's absolutely perfect..."

)-(

˜That was so sweet of him,' Kagome mused as she looked down at the chain dangling from her side. ˜I really have to get him something-˜

"Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, instantly thrown from her thoughts as Sango called to her. "Yes?"

"Um...you're phone's ringing."

"Oh, right!" Kagome answered it quickly, her fingers habitually playing with the cord. "Higurashi speaking. How may I help y-"

"Hi Miss Kagome!" Kanna's voice chirped from the other end. "How are you?!"

"I'm fine Kanna," Kagome said as she sat up and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good...Oh! I wanted to tell you something!"

"What?"

"I made all good grades on my report card!"

"Congratulations!" Kagome replied happily. "That's great!"

"And guess what?" Kanna continued. "Mommy and Daddy said that they're going to take me to get a dog!"

"Wow," Kagome said with a smile. "Well that's great Kanna! Good job!"

"Tee hee! Thanks Miss Kagome. Um..."

"Yes?" Kagome said and waited patiently for Kanna to finish.

"I was you and Chance come with us?"

"Well, I don't know..." Kagome said as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk. "I mean, I'm not sure how Chance will behave around so many dogs."

"But I know he'll be good," Kanna retorted urgently. "He's too smart not to!! Please Miss Kagome! Can't he come?"

"I don't know Kanna. Let me talk to one of your parents."

"OK." Kagome smiled, then winced when Kanna loudly yelled for her father before returning to the phone. "He's coming," she said.

"Alright," Kagome replied and moved the phone from her ringing ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rev. Holland," Kagome greeted.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. How are you?"

"I"m fine sir. I-"

"I take it Kanna's told you about her report card?" he interrupted. Kagome nodded. "Yes sir, she has."

"Since we told her that, all we've been able to get out of her was how happy she was and how she couldn't wait for Chance to come with her."

"So you don't mind if he comes along?" Kagome asked and smiled when he replied to the negative.

"No, not at all," Mr. Holland chuckled. "Your pooch has made quite an impression on Kanna. We'd love for Chance to be there."

"All right then. What day?"

"Um...Kanna honey," he said away from the phone. "When would you like to go?"

"Saturday!" she heard Kanna exclaim. "Saturday it is then," she agreed before Mr. Holland could repeat her. "Where are you going?"

"To the pound," Mr. Holland said while Kanna's cheers and shouts sounded over the phone. "The one on Shinju Street."

"I know where that is," Kagome replied, then held the phone with her shoulder and reached for a Post-It and a pen. "And what time?"

"I think around noon," Mr. Holland guessed. "Would you mind calling us so we can meet you there?"

"No, not a problem." Kagome searched for their file on the computer and scribbled down their phone number. "Alright then Mr. Holland," she said as she prepared to hang up. "I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Sango asked as Kagome returned the phone to it's receiver.

"Oh, Kanna's getting a dog and she wants Chance to be there."

"Oh, how cute!" Sango cooed. "So when are you going?"

"Noon Saturday."

"Oh no!" Sango exclaimed suddenly. "Did you forget that you're supposed to be helping me with wedding invitations that day?"

"Oh crap, I did forget!" Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry Sango! I completely forgot! Oh no..."

"Don't worry," Sango said, walked over and gave Kagome a hug. "It's ok. Do you think you can get to the wedding planner's at 2?"

"I think so," Kagome nodded. "I'll for sure try."

II

Sesshoumaru yawned in boredom from the backseat, his back paws dangling carelessly off the soft cushion and his front underneath his chest. He lifted his head to watch the scenery go by before mentally sighing.

˜Bored...' he drawled lazily with a wide yawn.

˜You know Sesshoumaru, I think this calm life is making you soft,' Kikyou teased. Sesshoumaru mentally growled at her, then yawned again and ignored her.

"You know you can't ignore me forever.'

˜Yes, unfortunately, I am aware of such,' Sesshoumaru frowned. He lowered his head to rest on his paws and closed his eyes. ˜I still do not understand why you insist on my company if you find it so irritating.'

˜Because you're funny,' Kikyou laughed. Sesshoumaru frowned again and returned to his thoughts, inwardly wondering why Kanna would ask for his presence in something that he felt didn't concern him.

˜She cares what you think,' Kikyou told him as the local animal center appeared in the horizon. ˜I don't know why these poor kids flock to you, but she actually wants your approval. Is that so bad?'

˜For whom?'

Kikyou sighed in irritation, threw up her proverbial hands and walked away. Sesshoumaru sighed in contentment, his thoughts once again his own as the car stopped and Kagome shut off the engine. She opened her door and stepped outside, her heavy snow boots crunching loudly on the ice below. "Ok Chance," she said as she opened the door in front of him and reached for his yellow bag. "Let's get you ready."

Sesshoumaru allowed her to place the little white boots over his paws, his indignation over wearing the silly looking things having faded once he understood their usefulness. He himself remembered how painful and inconvenient it was to have to pick ice from between the pads of his feet. The little boots, as embarrassing as they were, prevented that bother from happening.

˜So long as she does not attempt anything else. This Sesshoumaru refuses to 'prance' about in those embarrassing sweaters these humans are so fond of,'' Sesshoumaru growled to himself before Kagome attached the leash to his collar. Sesshoumaru stepped out the car gracefully, the snow underneath his feet crunching underneath his weight as they walked down the concrete pathway and entered the shelter.

"Hi," an elderly lady greeted with a warm smile. "Are you here to adopt someone? Or are you here with an animal you'd like to le-"

"No," Kagome answered quickly with a shake of her head. "I'm here for an adoption, but I'm not the one adopting."

"Really?" the lady replied. "Then who-"

"Miss Kagome!"

Kagome turned and smiled, Sesshoumaru turning with her as Kanna and her father walked into the lobby. The hood of Kanna's bright red parka was down, her white hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her gloved hand released her father's as soon as her brown eyes spotted Sesshoumaru and she tore across the lobby, dropped to her knees and gave the canine an affectionate hug. "Hi Chance," she whispered into the fur right below his left ear. "How are you?"

"Woof."

"Good afternoon Rev. Holland," Kagome smiled as he walked toward her and shook her hand. "Hi Kanna."

"Oh, hi Miss Kagome," Kanna said as she finally stood up and hugged Kagome around the waist. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ready to pick your dog?"

"I can't wait! Can Chance come with me?"

"Well..." Kagome thought about it for a moment, then nodded and handed Kanna Sesshoumaru's leash. "I don't see why not. Just make sure to be gentle with it. Chance knows the way so you don't have to lead him."

"Ok!" Kanna and Sesshoumaru took the lead as the desk clerk led them toward the kennels in the back. Kagome smiled at the cute picture they made, with Sesshoumaru's snowy head just a few inches below Kanna's shoulder.

"Kanna's rather short for her age," Rev. Holland said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts on the pair. "But that's never stopped her before. I don't believe it ever will."

"Me either," Kagome agreed. "How is she lately?"

"She had another doctor's appointment with Dr. Asuri. Apparently, all of Kanna's external wounds have healed nicely. My wife and I can look forward to being grandparents again."

"That's wonderful," Kagome replied. "I'm glad."

"So am I. Now all we have to do is get her through the therapy."

"Ok Chance," Kanna said as they passed through another door. "I think this is where the other dogs are."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and swivelled toward the room ahead, the irrate barks and snarls of the dogs ahead of him abusive to his ears. They walked into the overly lit room to the kennels themselves, the musk of the other animals around them nearly drowning out Kanna's bubble gum scent. ˜Completely atrocious,' Sesshoumaru growled in distaste as Kanna stopped beside the desk clerk.

"Now hun, you pick whatever animal you want," the clerk told her between snaps of gum. "Doesn't matter which one. When you find the right one, you give me a holler."

"Alright," Kanna nodded before leading Sesshoumaru down the pathway between the kennels. Sesshoumaru glared into each cage, his golden eyes frigid and critical as the mortal dogs barked and snapped at him. He stopped when Kanna did and stood by as she cooed at a cage full of calico kittens. He yawned again and looked down, surprised when he found another dog, this one a little smaller than himself, with his head on his front paws. It's blue eyes looked upon him expectantly, and with the way his hind legs remained standing and his tail wrapped around his body to the front gave Sesshoumaru the impression that the dog was doing it's version of a bow.

˜Do you know me?' Sesshoumaru growled and was surprised again at the answer.

˜Hai my lord, I do.'

˜Then speak your name and your station.'

'I am Aoshi,' the black dog responded after moving to sit on his hind legs with his head still bowed. 'And I once I served as your stablehand.'

'I see,' Sesshoumaru rumbled before glancing up at Kanna. 'Why are you in this form? Have you been enchanted as such by foul means?'

'Iie my lord,' Aoshi said with a shake of his head. 'I chose this form. The world is severe toward our kind, and this is the safest form to be in.'

'Explain,' Sesshoumaru demanded with a slight growl.

'The humans began to exterminate our kind not long after your disappearance,' Aoshi explained. 'At first, youkai kind thought it to be a joke. We did not take the humans seriously and -˜

'In there lay your first mistake,' Sesshoumaru finished for him. Aoshi nodded sadly. 'Unfortunately my lord. We lost many to their miko, their power more than we were ready to handle. The remaining chose to accept the form of their lesser counterparts.'

'And why are you here?' Sesshoumaru asked next. Aoshi rumbled in embarrassment. 'I believe the humans call it being in ˜The wrong place at the wrong time'.'

'I see...' Sesshoumaru's gaze settled elsewhere before glancing up at Kanna once again. 'Tell me,' he finally said after a moment's silence. 'Are you still loyal to me?'

'But of course,' Aoshi replied immediately. 'Though I doubt I'll be much help to you. I'm due to be put to sleep in the morning.'

'But you are still loyal are you not?'

'Hai my lord,' Aoshi responded. ˜My life is yours should you choose.'

'It's not your life I require,' Sesshoumaru told him. He took a second more to study his decision, then said, 'The child above me is not mine, but she is important to my ward. I require someone to protect her.'

'It would be an honor,' Aoshi assured him with hopeful indigo orbs.

'How often do you change to your second form?' Sesshoumaru inquired.

'Not often. Maybe...once every few weeks.'

'Acceptable. You shall do.' He barked once and tugged on Kanna's jacket sleeve, finally pulling the child away from the kittens and toward her silent companion.

"Yes Chance? Oh, have you made a friend?" she asked before leaning over and peering into the cage. Aoshi raised a paw toward her and lightly tapped the cage, and licked her finger when she attempted to pet him through the metal bars.

"Excuse me!" Kanna shouted to the clerk standing by. "Can I see him please?"

The clerk sauntered over and opened the door, taking a moment to relieve Kanna of Sesshoumaru's leash as Aoshi calmly stepped out of his cage. He peered at Sesshoumaru, who barely nodded, before turning to Kanna and licking her cheek.

"You're so cute," she giggled. "And you and Chance get along! Daddy!"

Rev. Holland's dark head appeared in the doorway, with Kagome following at her shout. "Yes dear?"

"Can I get him?" Kanna asked and pointed to Aoshi. Rev. Holland and Kagome walked into the room and glanced Aoshi over. He stood quietly under their inspections, his head turning up when Kagome patted between his ears.

"I think he's cute," Kagome said and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Oh, but not as cute as you."

˜Aww, poor Sesshy,' Kikyou laughed. ˜Did she forget you?'

˜Silence woman,' he demanded before rudely shoving her out of his thoughts. ˜She is the last thing I need at this moment.'

"Are you sure Kanna?" Rev. Holland asked as Kanna hugged the mammoth onyx canine. "He is awfully big."

"I know Daddy, but Chance likes him!" Kanna retorted. "He has to be good if Chance likes him!"

"Yes dear, I suppose he is," Rev. Holland said and patted her head. "Alright then. He is yours!"

"Yay!" Kanna cheered and hugged both dogs. "I get to keep you...um...what should I call you? I know!" She turned to Kagome excitedly while Rev. Holland filled out forms and signed documents, her brown eyes shining as she waited for Kagome to kneel to her height.

"Miss Kagome, why don't you name him!"

"I don't know," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "He is your dog after all. Don't you want to name him?"

"Nuh uh," Kanna shook her head. "I want you to!"

"Um...alright then," Kagome relented. She sighed to herself and reached for Aoshi, her hand resting firmly but gently on his neck. Eyes a shade darker than her own stared back at her, the intensity in the gentle orbs startling but humbling all the same. "I...um...Hiten."

"Hiten?" Kanna repeated, then laughed. "OK! I like it!"

˜Surely she jests,' Aoshi protested as Kanna threw her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru merely looked on at Aoshi's mortification before Kagome retrieved his leash from Kanna and stood up. "We've got to go Kanna, Rev. Holland," Kagome said as she led Sesshoumaru out of the kennel and into the lobby. "I have to go do something for a friend."

"OK," Kanna waved goodby. "Bye Chance! See you later!"

Sesshoumaru spared the little girl a glance before disappearing inside Kagome's car and waited patiently for Kagome to start it before relaxing with a giant yawn.

"That tuckered you out huh?" Kagome said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I kinda figured it would. Don't worry. I'm going to give Souta a call and see what he's up to."

˜Are you 'tuckered out' Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kikyou cooed before bursting out laughing. Sesshoumaru ignored her, his thoughts centered on Aoshi and the rest of the afternoon. ˜To think, youkai-kind were reduced to hiding such as that,' Sesshoumaru mused while Kikyou continued to amuse herself. ˜It is...disturbing.'

˜But haven't you wondered where all the youkai were?' Kikyou asked him. ˜You yourself said that you smelled one a few months ago.'

˜It is different to think you have caught the scent of one,' Sesshoumaru told her as if it made total sense. ˜It is quite another to actually see someone, especially one in such a state.'

˜Do you even remember him?' Kikyou asked. ˜Aoshi I mean. Do you remember who he is?'

˜I believe so,' Sesshoumaru replied, then looked up when Kagome stopped the car. He peered out the window just in time to see Souta and Miroku leaning against an orange Civic parked a little away from he and Kagome.

"Hey Souta-chan! Hey Roki!" Kagome called out as she parked the car. "What ˜cha doing?"

"We're planning Miroku's bachelor party," Souta told her as he and Miroku approached her door. "We're almost finished."

"Wait a second," Kagome said after a moment's time. "I thought the bachelor parties were supposed to be a surprise?"

"Well yeah, normally," Miroku said with a grin. "But I don't like surprises very much."

"He just wants to pick out the ˜entertainment' if you know what I mean," Souta ˜whispered' with a wink. Kagome groaned wearily, closed her eyes and unlocked Sesshoumaru's door. "Whatever. Just remember what Sango said about the ˜entertainment'."

"You're no fun," Miroku told her as Souta let Sesshoumaru out of the car. "Hey Kagome," he said as he pointed at Sesshoumaru's paws. "What the hell are those?"

"Those are snow boots," Kagome told him. "They're to protect his feet from the cold."

"But Kagome, he's a dog," Miroku snickered. "I mean, how will it look for us to walk around with him looking like that."

"You can take them off if you want to," Kagome said sweetly...a little too sweetly. All three males froze in their tracks.

"We can?" Souta asked, then frowned at her nod. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Kagome smiled back. "You think that he'll embarrass you if he keeps his boots on. Alright then, take them off. But remember..." Her eyes darkened considerably, the normally sparkling near glaciers now swirling flames of electric blue. "If anything happens to his paws, and I mean anything, you'll have to worry about how you'll look in a body cast. Get my drift?"

"Yes ma'am," Souta and Miroku nodded as they stared at her. "They'll stay on."

'Cowards,' Sesshoumaru grumbled irritably. ˜To allow one simple female to intimidate them is pitiful indeed.'

"So what cha got planned?" Souta asked as Miroku pulled Sesshoumaru's bookbag out of the back seat.

"I'm going to meet Sango at the wedding planners today," Kagome answered and glared when Miroku started laughing. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he guffawed. "It's just that Sango is real...meticulous about this wedding," he explained while Souta loaded Sesshoumaru and his things into the back of his car.

"She can't be all that bad," Kagome disagreed.

"Oh, I'm not saying she's bad," Miroku appeased. "But she kicked me out of the caterer's when we were picking the food for our reception."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Who'd you grope?"

"I didn't grope anyone. All I did was ask whether or not they had a vegan menu."

"But you're not a vegan," Kagome countered as she started up her engine. "You should have been kicked out. You were trying to be a pest."

"I'm serious Kagome," Miroku warned her. "Sango is a real perfectionist about this thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It _is _her wedding after all," Kagome nodded. "Anyway, I'll bring Sango to my house in an hour. Souta still has my key right?"

Miroku nodded. "I don't know about that hour though. We might see you in three."

"Oh stop it," Kagome scolded with a roll of her eyes. "I'm leaving. I'll see you guys there."

"Alright then," he said before he stepped away from her door. He and Souta waved as she drove away, then piled into the car and made their way toward Kagome's side of town.

)-(

Kagome found herself wearily sliding back into the driver's seat three hours later, her forehead resting against the steering wheel with a soft thump and a groan escaping her parted lips. Sango climbed in beside her, completely unaware of her friend's exhaustion as she shuffled through three invitation designs.

"I don't see why this is so hard," Kagome said when she finally sat up and started the car. "You're having a chocolate-theme wedding right? So just pick the invitation that best fits that theme."

"I'm going to," Sango countered with a slight grin. "That's why I picked these three. What do you think Kagome?" Sango held up each one individually and waved them at the preoccupied woman beside her. "The roses, the chocolates or the hearts?"

"Um..." Kagome sighed in relief as Maroon 5's 'Harder to Breathe' rang out from the innards of her purse. "Hello?"

"Hi!" a little boy chirped from the other end. "Is this Miss Kagome?"

"Yeah, this is she. And who may I ask is this?"

"It's me, Shippou."

"Oh, Shippou! How are you?" Kagome grinned. Sango cast a confused glare in her direction, but shrugged and continued toggling between the designs in her hands.

"I'm fine Miss Kagome. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No, not at all," Kagome shook her head. "But what are you doing?"

"Oh, that reminds me! My grandma wants to talk to you. GRANDMA!!" he hollered into the background. Kagome winced, pulled the phone away from her ear and rubbed it before returning the speaker to it. She patiently waited for Shippou's grandmother to reach the phone, her mind drifting to the road before a soft hello called out from the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Takisai. How are you?"

"I'm fine, considering I'm an old woman with a hyperactive kitsune on her hands."

"I heard that!" Kagome heard Shippou holler from somewhere in the background. She giggled softly, completely ignorant of Sango's questioning gaze as she and Mrs. Takisai continued their conversation.

"Anyway dear, the reason I'm calling is because of Shippou. He asked me to tell you about how well he did on his interim."

"Really?" Kagome replied. "How good did he do?"

"Straight A's."

"Wow," Kagome breathed, obviously impressed. "That's pretty good."

"I know," Mrs. Takisai said. "He couldn't wait for you to find out. That's all he's said since he came home yesterday."

"Aww, how sweet," Kagome cooed. "I'll have to do something to congratulate him. I know! What do you say to me taking him to dinner next Friday?"

"I would have to ask but-"

"Yeah!" they heard Shippou holler. "I wanna go!"

"Is he sure?" Kagome asked. "Because I'm going to take him somewhere special."

"I'm sure he won't refuse," Mrs. Takisai said as Shippou chattered on in the back. "I take it he's not to wear a pair of jeans."

"Yes ma'am, if that's ok with you," Kagome said. She glanced over at Sango and jumped, startled, when she found cinnamon eyes staring at her. "What?" she mouthed. Sango only shook her head and continued to stare as they pulled into her driveway and stopped the car behind Souta's.

"Of course dear. It's fine," Mrs. Takisai told her as Kagome and Sango got out the car and walked up the sidewalk to her door. "What time should I have him ready by?"

"Let's see..." Kagome mulled over it as she opened the door. She patted Sesshoumaru's head absently as they walked in. "How about...seven? I think I can be there at seven."

"Seven is fine," Mrs. Takisai agreed. "I'll tell him."

"Ok. Tell him I'll see him then."

'Him?' Sesshoumaru thought as Sango kneeled down and gave his ears a through rubbing. 'Who is this 'him?'

'Don't tell me your jealous...again,' Kikyou taunted. 'That's what, the second time since she took you in?'

'This Sesshoumaru is NOT jealous,' Sesshoumaru growled back, his eyes momentarily closing when Sango rubbed his belly. 'I have no reason to be.'

'Sure,' Kikyou said as Kagome snapped her phone closed and sat down on the arm of the loveseat. 'That's what you say, but you can't fool me.'

"Sango," Kagome called. "Do you think one of you three could watch Chance for me next Friday for a few hours?"

"Yea-" Sango began but was cut off when Souta snorted and shook his head.

"Kagome, you treat Chance like a baby," Souta scolded. "He doesn't need to be constantly watched and coddled. He's a _dog_ for kami's sake. He was watching out for himself before he met you. I'm almost positive he still can."

"So?" Kagome retorted simply. She waited on Souta to say something else, then turned to Sango. "What were you saying?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Sango drawled carefully. "I was just going to say that Miroku and I will keep an eye on him, won't we Roki?"

"If that's what you want Sango," Miroku replied with a quick kiss on her cheek. "We would be happy to look after your baby Kagome."

'I am **not** a baby,' Sesshoumaru grumbled as he flopped down at Sango's feet. He mentally frowned at Kikyou's laughter, his imagination running rampant and unhindered at the many ways he could 're-educate' the miko.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome replied with a laugh. "I appreciate it."

"So what are you wearing on your little date?" Sango teased and laughed when Kagome scowled at her. Miroku spoke up before Kagome had a chance to speak.

"How were the invitations Go-Go?" he asked and immediately regretted it when she turned on him with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you asked," she said. She immediately pulled the designs from her pocket, slid from the arm of the couch to his lap and shoved them underneath his nose. Kagome and Souta cringed before fleeing the room, leaving Sesshoumaru in a light doze by Sango's feet.

"Dude," Souta whispered once he and Kagome were in the safe haven of the kitchen. "Sango is sooooo scary like that."

"I know it," Kagome agreed. "I think we should stay out of sight until she calms down."

"You know what?" Souta began when Sesshoumaru finally padded into the room.

"For once, we agree."

III

Kagome sat on the other side of the small round table, looking up momentarily from her dinner to gaze at the decor of the restaurant. The lighting was soft and sophisticated, with beautiful rose tablecloths that glowed softly underneath the rice paper lamps. She felt she blended in with the atmosphere, dressed as she was in a creamy vanilla knit cami, a bell sleeved shrug that showed of her shoulders and a pair of wide-legged dress pants. She glanced across the table at her dining partner and smiled.

"Are you having fun Shippou?" she asked and giggled when a meatball he was chasing managed to jump from his plate to the tablecloth.

"Oops," he mumbled as he attempted to clean it up. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she told him. "Accidents happen. So...your grandmother said you made all A's. That's pretty fantastic."

"Yeah well," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the light blush on his cheeks hidden by the dim lights overhead. "It's nothing really."

"I don't think so," Kagome disagreed. "I think it's pretty special. I would have loved straight A's when I was in school. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded before looking up at him. She noticed the bright, almost disbelieving look in his bottle green eyes. "Of course I'm proud of you," she told him seriously. "You're a smart kid Shippou."

"Thanks," he muttered softly. His head bowed then, the black bow in the back of his head bobbing slightly as he twiddled his fingers. "You didn't have to say that."

"I know it," Kagome replied. She reached across the small table and tapped the area in front of his plate to get his attention. "I wanted to say it," she told him when he finally looked up. "It's the truth." They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, with Kagome patiently waiting for Shippou to see the truth and trust that reflected in her sapphire orbs.

"Thanks," he finally said with a grin. "It...means a lot."

"You're welcome," Kagome smiled back and resumed eating. She glanced up at him from time to time, watching as he fiddled with either the collar of his wine colored shirt or the ends of the black necktie that matched his pants and bow. "Hey," she whispered. "What do you want for dessert?"

"You mean I don't have to finish this?" Shippou grimaced as he gestured to the half eaten spaghetti on his plate. Kagome shook her head.

"This is your night," Kagome said before gesturing for the waiter. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Hey," she said when he gave a face cracking yawn. "Are you ok? You look a little tired."

"It's my sealant," he told her and frowned when she gazed at him in confusion. His pointed to his ear, it twitching involuntarily when she gasped in embarrassment. "Yeah, it's that. I'm kinda tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "Do you want to go? We can order your dessert through the take out?"

"You won't get mad?" Shippou asked as the waiter walked up. Kagome shook her head and smiled before glancing up at the waiter. "Would you mind giving our desserts in to go boxes?"

"Of course not," the waiter replied. "What would you like?"

"Well...I'd like the chocolate and caramel torte. What about you Shippou?"

"Um..." He glanced over the dessert menu and pointed. "The chocolate and peanut butter chip cookies."

"Alright then," Kagome agreed. "We'll have twenty of those."

"Both in separate boxes correct?" he asked and quickly scribbled down their order when Kagome nodded. "I'll bring it to the front desk."

"Thank you," Kagome called before he walked away, then stood up and gathered hers and Shippou's coats. "You ready?"

"Yes ma'am," Shippou chirped as he jumped down from his seat and quickly came to her side. Kagome smiled down at him and together they walked toward the front of the restaurant where a photographer was setting up for the evening.

"You want to take a picture Shippou?" Kagome asked as she paid the bill. Shippou glanced over and shrugged. "If you want to," he mumbled. Kagome kneeled down to him, grasped his chin and gently tugged his face toward her.

"If you don't want to we don't have to," Kagome told him. "But I would like to have something to remember this night by."

"With a picture?" Shippou questioned. Kagome nodded. "Almost every great memory I have is on photo," she explained. "And I'd really like to have a picture of you."

"Well...ok then Miss Kagome," Shippou nodded. "Let's take a picture!"

"Alright!" Kagome laughed. "We'll be right back," Kagome told the host before grabbing Shippou's hand and approaching the photographer. "Excuse me," she said when he turned around. "How much are the pictures?"

"You're lucky," he smiled. "I'm having a special. You get two 8x7's, four 5x10's and twenty four wallets for $86."

"Ok then," Kagome nodded. "Sound good to you Shippou?"

"Sounds ok," Shippou nodded.

"Great. Where would you like us?" Kagome asked. The photographer led them toward a white piece of cloth that he set up against the wall. He moved Shippou to stand in front of Kagome, placed her hands on his shoulders, stepped back and frowned.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't like that. Let's try this." He grabbed a chair from nearby and placed it in front of the camera. "Sit here," he told Kagome. He moved Shippou to stand beside her and grinned. "I like it," he said as he stepped behind the camera. "Alright you two, smile." Kagome grasped Shippou's hand seconds before the picture was taken and Shippou blushed the instant the photographer's bulb flashed. "Perfect," the photographer said as Kagome blinked the spots from her eyes. "You must really look like your father young man."

"Why'd you say that?" Shippou demanded angrily.

"You just look nothing like your mother here," the photographer explained. "So I just figured-"

"She's not my mother," Shippou growled. "Can we go now Miss Kagome?"

"Sure," Kagome replied. She quickly paid the man for the photos and arranged for them to be delivered to her house before retrieving their take out and walking out into the front lobby. She helped Shippou into his coat before shrugging into her own, then pulled out her keys and proceeded to walk to the car.

"Shippou," Kagome began once they were in the car. "I'm really sorry about what the photographer said. I hope he didn't upset you."

"Feh," Shippou grumbled as he put on his seatbelt. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok," Kagome drawled. They rode in silence for a while and it was only when the car stopped for a red light that Kagome broke the silence. "You can drop your sealant," she told him. "You know, if you want."

"What about other people watching?" he whispered.

"Don't even worry about it," Kagome said with a flip of her hand. "The windows are tinted. No one else will be able to-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Shippou purred as his tail unfurrowed from its magical confinements and his ears slowly grew into their natural points. "That's a lot better."

"You're so cute in your youkai form," Kagome cooed and laughed when he pouted. "It's a good thing to be cute."

"Yeah well, if you say so," he retorted and turned to stare out the window. He smiled though when she laughed, and from then on they drove in a silence more comfortable than the last.

"We're here," Kagome said as she pulled into Shippou's grandmother's driveway. "You're grandmother should be-Ah! There she is," Kagome said, then stuck her hand out the window and waved at the shape of a woman sitting on the porch. The shape waved back and Shippou opened the door.

"Thanks Miss Kagome," he said as she handed him his box of cookies. "I had a really cool time."

"I'm glad," Kagome responded, then winked and said "We'll go go-carting another day, ok?"

"Yeah!" he chirped excitedly. He scrambled back in the car long enough to throw his arms around her neck, then ran up the walkway to his grandmother's arms. They waved when Kagome waved back and drove away, then made their way back inside.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Takisai asked. Shippou nodded. "Yeah, it was great. We took pictures and everything."

"Well I'm glad dear," she said before leaning over to kiss his forehead. "Your smile is so rare. It's good to see it free once in a while."

"Yeah," Shippou mumbled absently before grabbing a cookie. "If you say so."

'Poor kid,' Mrs. Takisai said to herself as Shippou suddenly turned in on himself. 'I know he's unhappy, but why? What is it? What am I missing?' Her heart shuddered at his brokenhearted sigh, but she decided pour him a glass of milk and leave him be. Shippou barely noticed, his tail barely swaying along the back of the stool.

'For once,' Mrs. Takisai thought with one final glance at the redheaded child still in the kitchen. 'I would love to see him happy, completely, truly happy. For once, I would love to see him free...'

IV

Sango sat on the bench outside the department, her hands deep within her sleeves as she waited for Kagome to arrive. 'It's not like her to be this late,' Sango said to herself after glancing at her watch. 'I wonder what's keeping-'

She glanced up as Kagome's Beetle pulled into the parking lot, the muffled sound of whatever song was playing inside humming in the frigid early morning air. The car parked a little ahead of Sango and the cute little lights that always reminded Sango of a smile dimmed before Kagome stepped outside.

"Jumpin' rabbits!" she exclaimed when the cold wind smacked her in the face. "It can't be legal for it to be so cold!"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called and waved when Kagome spotted her. "Come on! I'll buy you a cup of coffee!"

"Deal!"

Kagome quickly jogged to Sango's side, inwardly grateful for once that she kept her sneakers on instead of changing into her heels like she normally did. Together they walked into the lobby, their bodies relaxing the moment the warm air caressed their cheeks. "Now this is much better," Sango purred as Kagome shed her coat and hung it over her shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Believe it or not, Chance," Kagome grumbled as Sango shook the snow from her coat. "He's been acting funny all weekend."

"Why?"

"You got me," Kagome said and shrugged. "But I've had to shoo him away from my laundry basket all weekend. He even tried to run off with the shrug you gave me for my birthday last year."

"Well that's not so bad," Sango comforted. "Maybe he just likes your scent. I heard that dogs' noses are more sensitive. Maybe he likes the way you smell when your dirty."

"Whatever," Kagome laughed and wacked Sango's arm before walking toward the lobby elevator.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome turned with a smile, she and Sango glancing at the secretary expectantly. "Yes?"

"You have a phone call. It's from a Detective Sandival."

"Oh no," Kagome mumbled under her breath. "Alright then. Would you please patch it to our office?"

"Of course."

"Who's that?" Sango asked as she and Kagome boarded the elevator.

"You remember Kouga? The guy I went out with that completely embarrassed me?"

"Oh, right. Him." Sango let out a little laugh and winced when Kagome punched her arm again. "Ow. What?"

"It's not funny," Kagome insisted. "I wonder what he wants." They stepped off on their floor and walked down the busy hallway into their office. "I guess I should answer it," Kagome mumbled as she reached to her desk for her phone and the blinking light.

"Yeah, I guess you should," Sango teased and laughed when Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. Kagome picked up the phone and pressed the flashing red button...

Completely unaware that the person on the other end would make or break her in the next 24 hours.

(End Chapter)

Summary of chapter Sixteen: 

One of Kagome's kids is missing, leaving Kouga and a new partner to search the city. When the results of cruelty push a child over the edge, will it lift the shadow over Kagome's heart and somehow urge her to live?


	16. When Doves Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. With the updates I give, I shouldn't. (Sniff) And for those of us that recognize the chapter title, then congrats. The chapter title has nothing to do with the song (though the song is cool!) However, the title still fits, as you will soon see. Oh, and be sure to check out the second chapter. The name of one of Sesshoumaru's charges has changed, and you will see it again in the near future.

Chapter Sixteen: When Doves Cry

I

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, this is she. May I help you?"

Kouga exhaled softly, his normal urgency and eagerness to hear the voice on the other phone upstaged by the task at hand. "Kagome, you know who this is right?"

"Yes, this is Kouga. How are you?"

"Good." 'At least she hasn't forgotten me,' Kouga quipped to himself. "I need a favor."

"What can I do for you?"

'Other than marry me?' Kouga thought and grinned, his grim mood momentarily uplifted. "There's a case I'm working on and I think you might be able to help me."

"Sure Kouga, what can I do for you?"

"Did you have a kid by the name of Terrance Wey?"

"Um..." Kouga waited while she remembered, his keys rhythmically tapping against his dashboard. "Yes, I remember him," she said finally. "He's a really nice kid. Why? What happened."

"It's kinda complicated," Kouga told her with a frown. "But I guess you need to know. He's been reported missing."

"What?" was Kagome's reply from the other end. "What do you mean missing? What happened?"

"Well Kagome, if you can calm down I'll tell you," Kouga said and smirked when she apologized. "Ok then, first of all it wasn't his parents that reported him missing. It was his school."

"His school?" Kagome repeated as she sat down at her desk. "I'm not following you."

"His guidance counselor called it in," Kouga explained. "Seems the kid hasn't been at school for at least two days. The counselor called because of his past abuse history. She's the one who suggested I ask you about him. So...anything you can tell me?"

"Um..." Kagome racked her brain for information, mentally picturing the eleven year old with the wide, gap-toothed smile and beautiful gray eyes. "Oh, you already know what he looks like, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Kouga nodded as he glanced at the picture in his file. The kid's angelic face smiled back at him, odd silvery eyes shimmering in the sunlight behind him.

"Oh, ok then. Let's see here...oh, um, he's a fanfiction writer."

"A what?"

"A fanfiction writer," Kagome repeated. "Its where you take a comic book or a tv show and you write your own story based on the characters in the original story."

"Oh, ok then," Kouga nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well...Not for the moment," Kagome shook her head. "I'd suggest calling his parents though. They should know what to do."

"Thanks," Kouga said before starting his car. "I'll do just that."

"Alright then. You'll keep me in touch right?"

"I will." He responded in kind to her goodbye and hung up his cell phone, then stuck his head out the car and jabbed a plain-clothes officer in the side. "Are you getting in the damned car or what?"

"Hey, I'm a lady!" the red-head exclaimed with a scowl. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"Fine, stand there and argue about it," Kouga told her as he shifted his car into drive. "You'll walk to the next house then right?" He smirked when she finally walked around the front of the car to the passenger side, her mouth moving steadily though he couldn't hear what she was saying. "What was that?" he asked when she opened the car door.

"Nothing," she ground out, bottle green eyes narrowed in his direction as she sat down and closed the door. "So what now?"

"Kagome says to go to Wey's house," Kouga replied as he merged with traffic. "So that's where we're goin-"

"Kagome?" she repeated with a sly grin. "Who's that?"

Kouga sputtered and blushed for a few moments, then glared at her and shifted gears. "You know, for a newbie, you sure are nosy as hell."

"Whatever."

II

'Just what are you looking for?' Kikyou asked as Sesshoumaru proceeded to dig his way to the bottom of Kagome's laundry hamper. 'You're going to turn that ov-' She gasped when the clothes hamper tipped over, it, the clothes and Sesshoumaru tumbling out onto the cold bathroom floor.

'Are you alright?' Kikyou asked as he shook a hot pink thong off his right ear.

'Smashing...'

'What are you looking for anyway?' she asked again and mentally frowned when he ignored her. 'Hello? I know you hear me. What are you do-oh Sesshoumaru,' she groaned as he tugged the same shrug Kagome scolded him over earlier that morning out of the clothes pile. 'Didn't Kagome tell you to leave that alone? She's going to get you.'

'Since when has the word of a human set this Sesshoumaru on edge?' he growled as he dragged the shrug out of the bathroom, down the hall and into Kagome's study. Kikyou sighed in frustration, materialized beside him and shook her head. 'Are you going to answer my question or not?'

'Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked as he set his prize on the floor and sniffed eagerly. 'It's been the same question for the past fifteen minutes.'

'What are you **doing**!' Kikyou asked again, this time a bit louder and a lot more persistent. 'Oh come on Sesshoumaru, please tell me,' she whined.

'If you must know,' Sesshoumaru relented with a sigh. 'I'm searching for the scent that was on her clothes Friday night.'

'You mean last Friday night?" Kikyou asked. 'It was probably the guy she was dating.'

'Then this _guy_ is a youkai, because that is what I smell.'

'No way,' Kikyou said. 'In plain sight like that?'

'Aoshi is in plain sight,' Sesshoumaru countered. 'So who is this male, and how was he able to survive for so long undetecte-' He looked up when the phone began to ring and pounced on Kagome's desk. His paws rested on either side of the caller id box. He dismissed the unfamiliar call and continued to 'investigate' Kagome's clothes as the answering machine finally picked up the phone and a child's voice rang out.

"Um...Miss Kagome," a little boy said while Sesshoumaru continued to sniff. "It's me, Shippou. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the way I acted in front of the photographer."

'Who's he?' Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru lightly snorted, his version of a shrug. 'I do not know and I do not care,' he replied and yawned.

"It's not that I wasn't having fun," Shippou explained with a heavy voice. 'It's just that...sometimes you remind me of what my mom could be, you know, if she wasn't the way she is now. Sometimes that makes me sad. It's not your fault I guess. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I had fun last Friday and I can't wait to do it aga-"

'Last Friday?' Kikyou said as Sesshoumaru stared at the answering machine. 'He said last Friday right? Then that means that she was with him-'

'And that he is the youkai,' Sesshoumaru concluded. Somewhere deep within he was greatly relieved that Kagome hadn't actually gone on a date...though he wouldn't touch on why at the present moment. 'A youkai pup in the modern era? Interesting...'

'Totally,' Kikyou agreed. 'Now, can we put Kagome's things back? She's going to have a fit if she sees the mess you made of the bathroom.'

III

Kouga pulled into the parking lot of a group of townhouses, his partner glancing over the golden numbers on the doors until she pointed to the correct one. "Number twelve Kouga," she said as she pointed to the nearest one with a light green door and forest green shutters. "That's the Wey residence."

"Right," she said as Kouga stopped the car. "So I suppose knocking is in order?"

"Unless you have a better way of doing things," Kouga quipped sarcastically. He jerked his keys from the ignition and stepped out the car without another word, inwardly wondering what god he managed to piss off to end up assigned to the same case asa the foul tempered minx walking beside him. He sighed, not the first one for the day, and stepped to the side as his partner knocked on the door. They stood patiently, then knocked again before Kouga stepped up to the bay window beside the door. He peered through the blinds inside to a small kitchen and a woman leaning over the kitchen sink. She looked as if to be in deep thought, though not too deep as she raised her head when she heard the knocks.

Kouga lightly tapped on the glass and watched as the woman jumped in surprise. She glanced toward the window and gave a slight frown when Kouga waved at her and pointed in the direction of the door. She quickly disappeared to crack the door open and nervously glance outside.

"Yes?" came her timid voice as Kouga stepped on the little porch. "M-may I help you?"

"Who the fuck is it?" came a deep voice from somewhere in the house. "Whoever it is, tell 'em we don't want any!"

"I'm Ayame Cushin and this is Detective Sandival," Kouga's partner answered as she held up her badge. "Are you Terrance Wey's mother."

"Yes, I am. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"We'd like to come in and speak to you about it," Kouga spoke up. "It's kinda urgent and I don't think you want to discuss it out here."

"Oh, um...alright I suppose." The woman stepped to the side and held the door open for them. "My name's Diane by the way."

"Well hi Dia-"

"Who the fuck is it!" the voice from earlier roared down the stairs. "Didn't I tell you-"

"It's the police sir," Kouga called up the stairs. "We'd like to ask you and your wife a few questions, so would you care to come downstairs?" Kouga waited for the man's reply, his eyes cast to the side as silence remained his only answer. "You know," Kouga offered. "We ca always do this down at the station if that's better for you. We don't care either way."

"I'm coming," the man finally said and in a few moments a large, burly man with wirey black hair and small narrowed eyes came down the stairs. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked as he stood beside Terrance's mother. "What's going on? Why are you harassing my girlfriend?"

"Sir, we're not here trying to 'harass' you," Ayame assured him. "We're here on a report about your son Terr-"

"That brat's not my son," he growled as he walked past them toward the living room. "He's _her_ son. Wouldn't have a brat like that for a kid anyway."

"They don't get along too well, Terrance and Susa," Diane sighed as she sat down on the couch and gestured to the open recliners on either side. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you," Ayame said as she and Kouga took their offered places. "So who is Terrance's father exactly?"

"Some stuck up ambassador," Susa snapped in reply. "He shows up every once in a while and whisks the kid to God knows where. Boy comes back worse than when he left." He snorted and glared out the window, his gesture obviously less than pleased. "I don't understand that boy. Think's the world's run by dreams."

Diane only blushed in embarrassment and gestured the detectives on. "Please, you said you were here about my son?"

"Yes, um..." Kouga flipped through his notebook until he found a clean sheet of paper and pulled out a tiny pencil from his coat pocket. "When was the last time you saw your son?"

"Um...a couple of days ago," Diane answered. "He's spending the night at a friend's house. Why, is something wrong?"

"You're son's been reported missing by his school," Ayame answered. Diane's face paled considerably, causing a small bruise on her neck to become more noticeable. "How did you get that?" Ayame asked as she leaned closer to see it. Susa immediately jerked Diane against him, his eyes narrowed hatefully in Ayame's direction.

"You son's of bitches come in here ready to accuse the first person you see don't you!" he demanded hotly. "Well you heard what Diane said! We haven't seen him in days!"

"Is that normal?" Kouga interjected immediately. "Not to see him for days? Is it normal?"

"Oh yes," Diane nodded. "He normally tells us where he's going first though."

"Where does he spend the majority of his time?" Ayame asked next.

"Um...he has a friend named Junsei...Junsei Iio. They're best friends."

"Thank you Ms. Wey," Kouga said as he stood up. He gestured for Ayame to stand as well and made their way toward the stairs. "I appreciate you taking the time to talk to us."

"It's not a problem," Diane told them as she walked them to the door. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Would you mind if we went through his room?" Ayame asked. "There might be some sort of clue as to-"

"Not without a warrant," Susa growled from the living room. Kouga and Ayame blinked, then shrugged and thanked Diane again. The exchanged promises to call should either see Terrance and parted ways, with Ayame driving this time while Kouga sat in the passenger's side deep in thought.

"That was...interesting," he finally said as they drove toward the police station.

"Interesting my ass," Ayame grumbled. "That Susa guy was weird. What was his problem?"

"He's the one that the social services department had a complaint against," Kouga told her as he flipped through the file in his hands. "Yeah, a couple of years ago Terrance was taken from his mother by DSS because the gym teacher found bruises on Terrance's back and chest. Terrance told him and Kagome-"

"Kagome..." Ayame sang out with a smile. "There's that name again Kouga. Who is she?"

"She was Terrance's social worker at the time," Kouga said as he desperately tried to cover up the dark blush on his cheeks. "And from the notes in her report, she's had trouble with the Susa guy already. He's the reason why Terrance was taken away in the first place. Anyway, Terrance's mother was re-awarded custody a few months ago."

"Oh, ok then. What about that Iio kid?" Ayame asked. "Has he been questioned yet?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded, once again flipping though files. "He was questioned at the school along with a few other kids."

"Great," Ayame said as she stopped at a red light. "Are you telling me that we're at a dead end?"

"Yeah," Kouga nodded. "For the moment, we are..."

IV

Sesshoumaru watched her with one eye open as she walked past him, her feet bare against the cold kitchen floor and the scent of water and the oddly scented shower gel still clinging to her skin. She dropped to a lotus position on the carpet in front of her entertainment center and pressed a few buttons on her VCR. She sighed once she finished and moved to sit beside him, her arm draping over his shoulders and her back leaned comfortably against the couch.

"This is my favorite movie," Kagome told him as the VCR began to play. The opening music to 'Singing in the Rain' began to play. "This tape and a few others actually belonged to my father. He would work really late sometimes, and when he came home he would be too tired to do much of anything with me or Souta.

"I used to be really scared of thunderstorms, so when one would make a lot of noise in the middle of the night I would just go downstairs and sit with my Daddy. He would always be in his favorite recliner watching one of his movies." Her voice faded slightly and the scent of salt permeated the air. "We would sit up for hours, just looking at his videos until I fell asleep. Mama says that he would carry me up the stairs to my room and sit with me."

Sesshoumaru dropped his head in her lap, golden eyes gazing into her face from below as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. He licked it away and glanced at her again when she turned to him, steely blue eyes almost iridescent as she blinked back tears. She hugged him, her arms wound around his shoulders and her face buried against his neck. She sniffed and rubbed her cheek against his fur before letting go, then gave his ears a much deserved scratch. She gave a watery giggle when his tail began to thump against the carpet.

"Alright boy. How about we check out the movie?"

Sesshoumaru obliged gladly, his head returning to her lap as they both turned to the movie. 'If these are her favorite things,' Sesshoumaru wondered as he glanced at the box of tapes near the kitchen entrance and Kagome hummed along to a particular song. 'Why are they so poorly protected? Perhaps there is something that can be done.'

V

One whole week, and Kouga and Ayame still were without leads to Terrance's whereabouts. Kouga sat at his desk, Ayame at the one across from him as they both stared at the evidence in front of him. A week of questioning classmates, teachers, guidance counselors and janitors had given them nothing. Searching his room (and getting the search warrant to do so) had given them nothing but poetry and stories written by the missing teenager, all in which they confiscated for further investigation.

Kouga himself looked up Terrance's father and found that he was indeed an ambassador, one for the Israeli embassy. Terrance's dark olive skin and gray, almost silver eyes reflected solely in his father, who was more thunderstruck and upset about his disappearance than his mother or her boyfriend. The worry coming from the man was strong, and Kouga found himself feeling sorry for the man.

'If anyone can help me,' Kouga thought as he picked up the phone and dialed a cell phone number. 'Kagome can.' He waited for the other line to pick up, wondering idly to himself what Kagome's ringer would sound like as he stared out the window and into the rain beyond.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Kouga chirped, surprising Ayame out of the solitary game she was playing on her computer. "Hey Kagome! It's Kouga! How are you?"

"I'm alright," she answered back. "How's the case going? Got anything?"

"No, I don't got a thing.. I was actually hoping that you could help me out with a few things."

"Sure Kouga," Kagome answered as Ayame leaned back in her seat to listen better. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Kouga asked. "What he likes, dislikes, where he goes when he can't go home. Stuff like that."

"Well..." He heard a tapping on her end, what he assumed to be either keys against a desk or her pen before she answered him. "Oh, have you read any of his poetry?"

"Huh?"

"His poetry," Kagome huffed with a small laugh. "He loves poetry. Um...you know, his friend Junsei would know a lot more than I would. Those two shared everything with each other. Haven't you seen him?"

"Um-"

"Hey Kouga," Ayame said as she pointed toward the front desk. "I think we've got a visitor." Kouga glanced up and found a teenager standing at the front desk talking to the clerk. The kid was a foot or two shorter than Kouga's 5' 10", with large brown eyes and a pug nose.

"Kagome, I'm gonna have to call you back ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagome replied. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright, thanks." Kouga hung up just as the boy came toward them. "Junsei right?" Kouga greeted as he stood to shake his hand. Junsei ignored his hand, his rail think form shivering from cold and nerves. "You guys are still looking for Terrance right? Well I know where his is...but you gotta help him."

"Yeah, we'll help him," Ayame said as she motioned for him to sit down. "Why don't you calm down and-"

"No!" Junsei jerked away from her, nearly stumbling on a slick part of the floor before steadying himself. "We don't have time to sit down! We've gotta go!"

"Alright chill out," Kouga told him. "You're not going to help anyone by-"

"But you don't understand!" Junsei told him. "Terrance isn't kidding this time! He's gonna do it!"

"Do what?" Ayame asked. "What's he going to do Junsei?"

"It's his mom's boyfriend," Junsei sniffed out, his hands badly shaking and his eyes darting from side to side. "He's always pushing him around, always picking on him and telling him all kinds of stuff about his mom."

"What kind of stuff?" Kouga asked. "Bad stuff?"

Junsei nodded. "Yeah, and the other kids at school see the bruises. They laugh at him. They're always teasing him."

"We're confused," Ayame told him as Kouga finally got him to sit down. "You're not making sense. What are you trying to tell us?"

"I saw Terrance," Junsei admitted. "Today, right after school. He...he wasn't himself. He wasn't himself at all."

)-(

Junsei screamed, his fists and feet flying as he struggled to get free of whatever it was that dragged him into the alley. "Let go man!" he hollered as whatever it was dragged him toward a nearby dumpster. "I ain't got no money so-"

"Jun man, I don't want your money," a voice said as they finally let go of Junsei's arms. Junsei spun around and into the face of his missing friend, steel gray eyes glittering back at him from beside the trash can. "Besides, when do you have any? You're always spending it on udon and mango dumplings."

"A-haha." Junsei complained as he reached out to smack Terrance's shoulder. "You're not funny man. Where the hell have you been eh? You're mom's going nuts looking for you. The cops are looking for you too."

"Yeah well," Terrance began as he shifted a large duffle bag on his shoulder. "They won't have to look long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junsei said as he finally glanced his friend over. Other than being dirty (a week of not showering will do that to you) he was dressed strangely too. The red First Down coat he normally wore was missing, replaced with a black hoodie that was barely protecting him from the winter rain and sleet. Black jeans, a knit hat and boots accompanied the outfit, along with the heavy black duffle bag hanging from his right shoulder. "What the hell is all that? What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago," Terrance said. "Back when he first hit Mom. I'm going to get that bastard."

"Hey, wait a sec," Junsei said as Terrance began to walk away. "What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

"Don't follow me Jun," Terrance called over his shoulder, the contents inside the black duffle bag clicking heavily against each other. "It's gonna be bad where ever I go."

"But Ant, where are you going? What are you going to do?" Junsei hollered into what he thought was an empty alley. The answer he received chilled his blood, and he turned tail and ran for the nearest taxi as fast as he could.

"_I'm going to follow my sun..."_

)-(

"Look, I know you don't understand but you guys don't understand," Junsei insisted. "That's a line from one of his poems. '_I'm going to follow my sun until my freedom's won. I'll leave this cage and follow my dreams...all through the barrel of a gun_'."

"Shit!" Kouga exploded. "Are you serious?"

"Where do you think he was going?" Ayame asked as she and Kouga struggled into their coats. Junsei stuttered an answer and watched as they fled from the room, Kouga jumping over the rail of the stairs with Ayame close behind.

)-(

He crept up the tree slowly, years of practice behind him as he leaned from the highest branch to the nearby bedroom window. He reached for a string hanging from the outside and pulled, then watched as the latch opened and the window swung out. He climbed in just as slowly, the black duffle bag on his back gently landing on the thick carpet before swinging his feet down and sliding inside. He closed the window and listened to the rest of the house, his eyes fluttering closed only briefly before he reached inside his pack and pulled out whatever was inside.

He opened his door and tiptoed down the hallway toward the master bedroom, his hands trembling under the heavy steel and gunpowder tightly grasped between them. He held his ear against the door and listened again for any noise but only heard deep snores coming from the other room. He pushed the door open, glad for once that they slept with they're door ajar and walked toward the right side of the bed.

"Get up," he growled, the barrel of the gun jabbing into the side of the large heap underneath the covers. "Get up damnit!"

The bundle grumbled, then groaned and the covers moved aside. "What the-what the fuck are you doing boy?" The butt of the gun smashing against his cheek was his answer, and Susa groaned as he stepped back and pointed the gun toward him. "You heard me! Get up!"

"Terrance!"

Silver eyes glared at the door as the light flickered on, revealing Kouga and Ayame as they stood on the other side of the door. "Stop man," Kouga said as he slowly stepped into the room. "He ain't worth it."

"You don't know shit," Terrance growled as Diane awoke and Susa stood up. "This man put my family through hell! He's nothing but a monster!"

"Terrance!" Diane said when she finally recognized him. "Oh baby, please don't do this!"

"Shut up!" Terrance snapped. "You're always defending him, always telling me that it's not as bad as I think it is! Do you think I _don't_ see the black eyes he gives you! Do you really think I believe you when you say it doesn't hurt!"

"Terrance baby-"

"Shut up," Susa interrupted as he glared at the teenager. "He's not going to do a damned thing except for make me mad."

"Don't say anything to upset him," Kouga instructed. "Terrance, look man. I understand you. I understand exactly what you're talking about."

"No you don't. No on understands..."

"Miss Higurashi understood, didn't she?" Kouga asked and latched on to the light that suddenly sparked in Terrance's eyes like a lifeline. "She knew exactly what you went through because you trusted her. You told her exactly what Susa did to you and your mother, right?"

"That bitch didn't know shit," Susa growled, his hands curling into fists and uncurling repeatedly. "All she did was spout out a bunch of nonsense from that empty little head of hers."

"SHUT UP!" Terrance hollered and shook the gun in Susa's direction. "You don't know _anything_ about her!"

"That bitch didn't care about you," Susa continued. "Its all just a line. These bitches feed you lines so you can fall like suckers at their feet. You're so fucking stupid its sad."

"I said **SHUT UP**!"

"Stop upsetting him," Ayame ordered. "You're only making it worse."

"The little pussy's not going to do anything," Susa told them with a casual toss of his hand. "He's too fucking scared, aren't you boy?"

"I'm not scared," Terrance stuttered, gray eyes narrowed hatefully and tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm not afraid of you anymore! You won't touch my mother, or me, _anymore!"_

"You've gotta calm down," Kouga told him and frowned when Terrance refused to take his eyes away from Susa. "He's not worth it. Guys like him get it in the end."

"Please Terrance," Diane said from the other side of the room. "Don't shoot him. Please."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? All he ever does is hurt us. He lied to that lady in court that day. He told her that he's doing better and he's not! He's worse!"

"Please Terrance, just put the gun down!" Diane sobbed. "He's all I have! Don't you understand!"

"Huh?" Terrance stared at her, watching as she finally broke down and cried. "But-but Mom," he whispered. " You don't need him."

"Yes I do," Diane hiccupped, refusing to look up at him. "Please don't shoot Susa Terrance."

"But you've got me, you don't need him..." The room fell still, with Diane's crying the only sound as Terrance continued to stare. Kouga looked on, every tendon in his body tense as he and Ayame waited to make a move.

Terrance looked from his mother to the gun in his hands and back again before whispering, "You've got me...but you want him..." He lowered the gun away from Susa's head, his vision blurred but not his hand as it finally steadied itself. "You don't want me...do you?"

"Terrance-"

"Of course not," Susa chuckled as the gun finally fell away from him. "Are you crazy? You're the biggest disappointment she's ever had. Can't you imagine the things she could do if she didn't have you?"

"Would you **shut up**!" Kouga finally snarled. "You're not fucking helping and you're pissing me off!"

"She'd be happy without you," Susa continued, ignoring Kouga for the look of pain on Terrance's face. "She doesn't give a shit if I beat you senseless. She knows your stupid and that you'll never amount to shi-"

"I said that's _enough!_" Kouga acted without a second thought, barely aware of the flash of pain against his knuckles as his fist connected with Susa's cheek. Susa wiped the thin line of blood away from his lip and laughed, shoved Diane out of the way when she stood up to help him, and grabbed Terrance by his shirt collar.

"You're nothing but a wimp," Susa told him as Kouga struggled to get the much larger man to let go. "You're a fucking disgrace. When these detectives leave here and your ass gets out of jail, I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me? No one points a fucking gun at me and live. You'll never see the sun again."

"I'll always have my sun," Terrance growled at him. "You won't hit me ever again!"

"No Terrance wait!" Ayame shouted. She reached out for him but only managed to shove Kouga out of the way as a single gunshot pierced the night air.

VI

"Whew," Kagome said as she stared out the window. "It's raining cats and dogs outside, isn't it Chance?"

'Who came up with that stupid phrase?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he rested his chin against the back of the couch and stared out the living room window. 'It has never rained anything as large as a cat so why do humans bother with such nonsense?'

'It's just a phrase,' Kikyou told him as Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen. 'Why get so bent out of shape?'

'This Sesshoumaru does not get 'Bent out of Shape',' Sesshoumaru grumbled. He glanced up at a light coming from outside, then barked when the muffled sound of a door shutting came from outside. Kagome hurried into the room, a yellow soup ladle in her hand as she glanced out the window. "What is it Chance?" she said as she glanced out the window. "Is someone out there?"

Sesshoumaru's nose pressed against the frigid glass as a dark figure slowly walked up the walkway toward the front door. A brief thrill of fear tickled his nose, but it quickly became resolve and nervousness as Kagome shut the blinds and unlocked the door. Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch on the couch and stood at her feet, ready and waiting for anything that might be on the other side as Kagome opened the door.

A man sat on the porch, a wide brimmed hand hanging soggily on his head as the rain beat down on his slumped form. Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances, both clueless as to who the stranger was as the rain continued on. "Excuse me," Kagome called out against the chilled wind. "Who are you an-" She started when he stood up and turned toward her, his head down before lifting empty blue eyes to hers. "Kouga? Kouga what's wrong?" She opened the screen door and ushered him inside. He allowed her to drag him without complaint and stood there like a dripping rag doll as she removed his hat and coat and tossed them into an empty clothes basket near the foot of the stairs.

"Kouga, are you listening? What's wrong?" She reached up and lightly slapped his cheeks, wincing slightly at the coldness of them before tugging at his soaked clothes. "Kouga, what happened to you? My goodness, you're soaked!"

He still said nothing, only standing there with blank crystal blue eyes. "Fine then," Kagome said before grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the stairs. "Chance, help me."

'The things I do for this human,' Sesshoumaru growled as he helped Kagome pull Kouga up the stairs to the hallway bathroom. She shoved Kouga onto the toilet and proceeded to strip him of his wet clothing, starting at his socks and making her way toward a pair of bright blue boxers that were dry enough for him to keep. "Kouga, I'm going to dry your clothes ok?" She sighed again when he refused to speak again, apparently still trapped deep inside his own thoughts.

Kagome reached over and turned on the shower, making sure to test the water first before pulling a towel and a washcloth from underneath the sink. "Here," she said as she plopped them onto the counter. "Take a shower Kouga. Maybe a little hot water will help you out. Chance is going to stay here until you're finished."

'I am?' Sesshoumaru replied as Kagome walked out of the room. Kouga glanced from the door to the shower, then at Chance before standing up and grasping the waistband of his underwear.

"Oh, and Kouga-OH!" Kagome quickly averted her eyes, a light dusting of pink staining her cheeks as he turned to look at her. "Sorry. Here." She tossed him a black bathrobe, one that was a size too small from what Sesshoumaru could tell. "It's my brother's. Chance'll bring you downstairs so you can get something to eat ok?"

Kouga nodded, the first time he responded to anything she said while Kagome made a quiet and hasty exit. Sesshoumaru stretched out against the threshold and closed his eyes, uninterested in anything the human was doing as he began to doze. His dreams were of the usual, with Kikyou either arguing with him about something or collecting whatever organ he chose to 'relieve' her of until sound of water stopped. Sesshoumaru opened one golden eye as Kouga shrugged into the robe before standing up and waiting for him to look at him.

"Kagome-" Kouga stopped and cleared his throat, then spoke with a clearer voice. "Kagome said you'd lead me downstairs?"

Sesshoumaru woofed and lead the way, his paws silent on the carpeted stairs as he led the way toward the kitchen. Kagome smiled at them and motioned for Kouga to sit down before putting down Sesshoumaru's food bowl. "Here you go boy," she said as she patted his head. "I had some extra crabmeat left, so you've got a little treat tonight."

"Wow, that dog's got an appetite," Kouga said as he watched Sesshoumaru woof down his food. "Now that's my kind of animal. Ow!" he yipped when Kagome wacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"That's for scaring me like that," Kagome frowned back at him. "What was wrong with you anyway? I said your name at least four times and you never said a word back."

"What's this?" Kouga asked as she sat down a black bowl and a pair of chopsticks with lotus blossoms painted on them. "Whatever it is, it smells great!"

"It's crab and ginger," she told him as she fixed her own bowl. "Anyway, you're not answering me-"

"How was your day Kagome?" Kouga asked instead. "Did you do anything interesting?"

"No, not really," Kagome said as she gave him a questioning stare. "I took a little boy go carting."

"Really? I love go carting. It's great."

"Yeah, Shippou likes it too," Kagome said with a smile. "That kid is just too cute."

"Well the three of us are going to have to go together one day."

"Ok Kouga spill it," Kagome demanded, her chopsticks leaving her hand and the bowl returning to the island counter. "You're really starting to get to me. What's wrong? Please tell me."

"Don't ask me Kagome," Kouga told her from deep inside his bowl. "Please, just don't ask me."

"Kouga..." Kagome slid off her chair, walked around the corner and grasped his hand, one hand cupping the much larger one while the other rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand. "Please tell me. What happened? Was it work?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you make good soup?" Kouga asked as he grasped his bowl in one hand and drank it. "You'd make someone a great wife someday."

A slight growl came from Sesshoumaru but Kagome ignored it and Kouga's statement as she pressed on. "Come on Kouga, you can tell me. We're friends right?"

"Yeah," Kouga sighed dejectedly. "You're my friend but Kagome-"

"Just tell me Kouga," Kagome interrupted. "I can handle whatever it is that you got. Just try me."

"Ok," Kouga muttered, then sighed and took a deep breath. "We found Terrance today."

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed, a happy smile lit on her face. "Well how is he?" Kouga averted his eyes then moved his hand away from hers. "Kouga," Kagome whispered. "Kouga how is he? How's Terrance?"

"He's dead Kagome," Kouga told her, his voice straining even as Kagome gasped. "He's dead and I couldn't save him. He shot himself right in front of me."

(End Chapter)

SF: OK, that's it for this chapter.

Inu-chan: What kind of stuff is that? What was that kid's dad's problem man?

SF: Oh stop. I promise, everything will be explained soon. Just don't get started Inu-chan. I'm trying to recover from the flu. Give me a break.

Kagome: That's right. Give her a break. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. The summary for the next one is below.

Summary of chapter Seventeen: It's the first week of February, and Sesshoumaru's human once again. In spite of centuries of existence, is it possible that our little social worker may have a surprise for our former youkai? And can Kagome really stop listening to her head and start listening to her heart?

Chapter Seventeen: Unleashing an Urge/ Giving in to Temptation


	17. Unleashing an Urge Giving in to Temptati...

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. With the updates I give, I shouldn't. (Sniff) First things first. Um...Youkai Yume (the great Yume-chan) has drawn a picture for this story. It's on A Single Spark under her name and under both of ours. What's the second thing...um...I don't remember. Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who wished me well. Sorry about how long it took for this chapter to come out. As a result of my good health, I found time to respond to the reviews! Yay!

Chapter Seventeen: Unleashing an Urge/ Giving in to Temptation

I

He wondered if he would ever be free of the scent of tears.

Sesshoumaru watched the small lump curled in the center of the queen sized bed, the small hiccups and sniffs coming from the confines of it completely unnerving to the taiyoukai as he and Kikyou listened on.

'I don't like this,' Kikyou mumbled with a sigh. 'I want her to smile again.'

'I am sure she shall sometime in the near future,' Sesshoumaru assured her as he resumed his position at the foot of Kagome's bed. 'After all, she cannot cry forever.'

'That's so heartless Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou scolded with a sniff of her own. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, cursing whatever deity that sentenced him to live out eternity with this over emotional female inside his head. 'That was not what I meant,' he assured her. 'I meant that it is understandable for her to be upset. The boy's funeral was only a week ago.'

'But she's spent so much time weeping,' Kikyou replied unhappily. 'Please Sesshoumaru, isn't there something we can do?'

Sesshoumaru sighed and thought over the request, wondering to himself when he became the sudden problem solver Kikyou believed him to be. As far as he was concerned every problem in the past 500 years that he tried to solve only ended up with...well, less than pleasant results to be sure. But like any good protector, Sesshoumaru quickly resigned himself to thinking of some way to make his little charge happier. He jumped onto the bed and stretched out beside her, his large snowy paws beneath his head as sad golden eyes peered at her.

Kagome rolled over at his insistence and hugged him, instantly transmitting her feelings of failure and grief to him unwittingly as she snuggled against him and dried her eyes. "I'm so very sorry Chance," she sniffed unhappily. "I just feel like I failed him. I promised to be there for him and I wasn't. I can't imagine what Terrance went through, how alone he must felt and I wasn't there."

Sesshoumaru listened quietly, neither supportive or discouraging while he mentally went over Kouga's last visit. He admitted that the officer's statement stunned him as well but the stricken look in Kagome's blue eyes seemed to die just as soon as it burst to life. She calmly listened to what happened, a red streak of fury flashing in her aura when Kouga spoke of the boy's stepfather and how cruelly he spoke to the despondent child. Kagome reigned in her feelings long enough to calm Kouga down, who was still distraught about the entire night's happenings. He finally went home after an hour and another bowl of soup, his clothes dry and his spirits slightly lifted by Kagome's comforting words. Kagome herself remained calm throughout the rest of the week, her change in mood only beginning three days prior when she collapsed at the front door in a burst of tears.

'I just don't understand,' Kikyou said while Kagome whimpered softly into her pillow. 'What could have happened for her to feel this way? Was it something the detective said?'

'I doubt that,' Sesshoumaru determined with a mental shake of his head. 'No, this did not start until after the boy's funeral, so something must have happened there...'

)-(

_Kagome sat quietly in the cold metal chair, her hands in her lap as she nervously looked around her. She felt out of place among the room full of mourners and though she tried not to she couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs in discomfort. She glanced around the room for Kouga, who had decided to come with her at the last moment. She decided to attend the wake and not the funeral that was later in the week, feeling as if the funeral were for people that were closer to Terrance than she. She glanced around the room again before her eyes fell on Terrance's picture, her eyes misting over as she gazed at his bright smile and his startlingly gray eyes._

"_Excuse me, Higurashi-san?"_

_Kagome turned and gave Terrance's mother a light, watery smile in greeting. "Hi."_

"_Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked as she gestured toward Kouga's empty seat. Kagome immediately shook her head and offered her the seat. Ms. Wey immediately sat down and held her head in her hands. "Forgive me for the stupid question, but are you ok?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine," Ms. Wey laughed bitterly. "It's just...it's been a hard couple of da-"_

_**!CRASH!**_

_They both looked up just as Terrance's father's aides were struggling to hold him back. The remains of a glass vase that once sat by Terrance's picture crunched beneath his feet as he angrily shook free of them and stomped toward Kagome and Ms. Wey in a slight stupor._

"_It's your fault," Ambassador Wey hissed at Diane through narrowed silver eyes. "How could you **allow** that monster near my boy?"_

"_I-" Ms. Wey began before fresh tears streaked down her already stained face. "I-I don't-"_

"_You were his mother! He TRUSTED you to protect him and you DIDN'T!" _

"_I-I just-"_

"_Ambassador please," one of his aides begged as he and Kagome stood between the weeping woman. "You must calm down. Terrance wouldn't want this."_

_Ambassador Wey shoved the man completely out of his way, but couldn't bring himself to lay hands on Kagome as he continued his verbal assault. "I should have taken him from you," he shouted as Diane began to sob. "I should have taken him from you and never looked back but nooooo...You begged and you swore that nothing would hurt him. My son is dead because of you!"_

"_Please sir," Kagome said and inwardly winced when his furious eyes lighted on her. "This isn't helping. You're upsetting-"_

"_You don't know anything-" Ambassador Wey interrupted with a guttural snarl. "I'll never see my son grow up! He'll never finish high school, never go to college! He'll never-" His voice cracked and he visibly struggled to stay calm, tears that were hidden behind his fury now threatening to come to the surface. "He'll never have a girlfriend, never play on a team..."_

"_Wey-san, it's ok to cry," Kagome replied softly as she held out her handkerchief. He waved it away and pulled out one of his own, his much richer and sophisticated than her simple white cotton lace._

"_You don't understand," Ambassador Wey finally sniffed out. "Terrance was my pride, my joy. I loved him. I always knew that, despite how many people respected me in a day, I knew that Terrance respected me because I was Dad. He...he was taken from me and no one tried to help him." He broke down finally, his knees collapsing underneath him and his sobs sending him to the ground at Kagome's feet. _

_Kagome kneeled in front of him and hugged him. "Terrance was a great kid," Kagome offered in comfort. "He was so smart and his poetry was beautiful. I'll...I'll miss him too."_

"_How did you-" He sniffed and blew his nose. "How did you know my son? Were you one of his teachers?"_

"_I was his social worker." Kagome flinched at the hard look that suddenly steeled his eyes, the grief and pain shut away again as he pushed her away from him._

"_Where were you?" he accused as he stood up and towered over her. "Where were you when my son was in pain and he **needed you**!"_

"_Sir, I-"_

"_None of you, NONE OF YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE NEEDED YOU! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS CRYING OUT FOR HELP!"_

"_I-I-" Kagome found herself with nothing to say, the abrupt sense of guilt sealing her mouth shut and her throat closed before Kouga finally appeared at her side._

"_Hey man," Kouga said as he put down his cup of water and held his arm across the ambassador's chest. "It's not Kagome's fault. She wasn't even there. If you want to blame someone blame me."_

"_You two," Ambassador Wey glowered at Kagome and Ms. Wey as he attempted to sidestep Kouga. "You stood by and did nothing while that bastard hurt my son. You knew of what he was doing and you left him there."_

"_No sir," Kagome said with a weak shake of her head. "We tried to help. We tried to-"_

"_**SILENCE!** You didn't try! You left my son and look what happened!" He shoved an angry, shaking hand toward Terrance's picture. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!"_

_His words were like a slap in the face to Kagome, who sat on the floor where he left her stunned as Kouga and the ambassador's aides tried in vain to calm the man down. 'I...I don't know...is it...'_

"_I'll never forgive you!" Ambassador Wey shouted when Kouga and the aides began to escort the distraught father out of the room. "Either of you! Never! You killed my son and I'll never forgive you!"_

)-(

'Well whatever it was, I sure wish it hadn't happened,' Kikyou replied with a thoughtful look. 'Have you thought of anything yet?'

'No.'

'I thought not. Let me try something.' Sesshoumaru watched as a foggy version of Kikyou appeared by the bed behind Kagome, her image fading and reappearing like clouds over the sun before it finally settled. 'Now don't worry Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou said before placing her ghostly fingers over Kagome's temples. 'This won't hurt her a bit.'

'What are you doing?' Sesshoumaru asked. He stood by while she chanted, her voice no more than a soft whisper as her fingers began to glow. Kagome sniffed and her eyes drooped shut, the hand that held her pillow in a tight fist loosening until it finally slipped to the comforter below. Her heartbeat slowed and Kagome was asleep before she could protest.

'What did you do?' Sesshoumaru demanded as Kikyou faded back into his mind. 'Did you hurt her miko?'

'Of course not,' Kikyou huffed in insult. 'Now why would I do something like that?'

'I do not know,' Sesshoumaru quipped dryly. 'Why do you do many of the inane things you do?'

'Why are you such a jerk?' Kikyou snapped before answering his question. 'I cast a sleeping spell on her. Kagome's mind is under a lot of stress and the only cure for it is sleep. She should wake up once she heals.'

Sesshoumaru thought to berate her but sighed instead and returned his head to his paws. 'After all,' he said to himself while Kikyou hummed in his mind's background. 'it is too late to prevent her from casting the spell. I suppose there is no harm done so long as Kagome returns to normal.' He yawned and closed his eyes, boredom already settling over him and the quiet room around him. 'A little nap should not be of any harm either,' he decided with another yawn.

'I totally agree,' Kikyou said as Sesshoumaru settled down on the bed. 'You sleep and I'll keep a look out on this end.'

II

'Today is a new day,' Kagome said to herself as she rose from her bed. 'Today, I'm going to take a shower, go to work and spend some time with Chance. I've neglected him for so long and he's bound to forget who I am if I keep this up.' She glanced at her bedside clock and grimaced at the time. '1:04? It's definitely too late to go to work.' She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom, her eyes blearily shut as she attempted to remember what day it was.

'I must have been asleep for a while,' she thought as she turned on the shower's hot water. 'Most likely an entire day. I've never slept that long in my life.' Kagome found that even though the guilt she felt over Terrance was still there, it wasn't as heavy and consuming as it had been the previous days. She nodded to herself when the water temperature met to her satisfaction, shed her old bedclothes and stepped into the shower.

'I can't help but look back,' she thought as the warm water beat down on her lowered head. 'Is there something I could have done differently? Was there something I could have said, a judge I could have talked to that maybe could have done something to keep him in foster care? Would foster care have been the right choice in the first place?'

She groaned miserably and finished her shower, the scent of her shower gel somewhat comforting her nerves before she finally stepped out of the water and dried off, wrapped a towel around her hair, one around her torso and left the steaming hot room for the coolness of her bedroom. She stared out the window at the snow that was still on the ground, a slight smile sneaking across her features when a large part of her white backyard began to move.

'Now what is he doing out there?' she wondered as Chance dashed from one side of the yard to the other. 'If I didn't know better, I would swear that dog was exercising.' She laughed out loud and walked away from the window to finish drying off and get dressed. It didn't take her long to hop into the velvet midnight blue jogging suit she found in her closet, her feet bare and her t-shirt showing underneath her unzipped jacket as she began to wander the house. Her office and it's digital calendar were her first stop. She gasped in alarm as she stared at the date, realizing that the eight, maybe nine hour rest she thought she had had actually lasted a day and a half. 'I've been asleep since _Wednesday_!' she realized with a gasp. 'Oh my God. Well...that would explain that large knot I found in my hair.' She giggled at that and tapped her answering machine, deciding to leave her odd slumber as the first of her messages began to play.

Kagome smiled when Shippou's voice played through the room, his excitement over his science fair project (How Long Will It Take for Mold to Grow on Peanut Butter, Bread and Soda Pop? A Scientific Journey Through The World of Gross) and how hard he was currently working on the written parts of the experiment. 'I'll have to call him later on and see if he needs any help,' she decided as she opened the blinds. The sun shone bright in spite of the gray clouds surrounding it, it's determination to bring warmth and cheer inspiring to Kagome as Souta complained next about how difficult it was to check on her.

Apparently he and the rest of her family had gotten worried about her during her rest, so her mother had sent Souta to check on her. He complained about her having her screen door locked and how he had to climb over her fence. The climb must not have gone as successfully as he would have hoped and according to him he managed to fall head first into her frozen rose bush.

"And you know how I hate that bush!" Kagome laughed as Souta continued to gripe. "I swear, I'm chucking that bastard into the nearest trashcan...as soon as I find Mom's shovel. You know, I haven't seen it since the last time Sango and Miroku were here. Now that I think about it, that explains a lot. Seriously Sis, we're worried about you. Okaa-san and Oji-san are driving me nuts. Call when you get this."

He hung up and another voice took its place, this one from Mr. Naraku. She tuned it out as she thought over Souta's message and made a mental note to call him while Naraku's message ended and Sango's cheery voice danced into the room.

"Hey Kagome! Um...I guess I don't have to say that we're worried about you huh? You looked so pale when you cam back from Terrance's service so it wasn't a real surprise when you didn't come to work. Don't worry though. I told Kaede what happened and she totally understands. She said take all the time you need to come back, not like you're going to. Knowing you, you're probably up right now ironing out your red cape and washing out your blue tights. Hey, remember: It's not your fault ok? We can't do everything and we're not Superman ... Superwoman ... Supergi-eh! You know what I'm trying to say! We're not them! If you ever do get depressed, just think about all the kids you **do** help! That's what I do anyway.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Um...I've been meaning to tell you that I finally picked out my invitations! They're so cute! They're chocolate roses that the flower shop downtown agreed to deliver. Each one is going to have an R. S. V. P. on it! It's going to be so cute! I know, you're probably like-"

"Jeez, she's still going," Kagome commented. "Man, I thought the machine would have cut off by now."

" 'Well Gee Sango, you waited a little late to send them since the wedding is in the first week of March.' Well guess what? Your cousin, **your cousin **FORGOT to rent his bloody tux! On top of that, Souta doesn't have one, Kageromaru doesn't have one and Kohaku's is the wrong size! What in the hell is WRONG with the male mind these days? I mean come on! We're only getting married in a few weeks!"

Kagome's laugh continued at Sango's frustration though she sympathized with her best friend and decided to have a little 'talk' with her cousins and brother about their little memory problem before the day was over with.

"Oh, and that's not the only problem! My dress, your dress, Eri's dress, and my _mother's _dress haven't come in! That's the ENTIRE WEDDING PARTY except for Roki's mom!"

"Oh dear," Kagome muttered softly. "Sango doesn't sound happy. I can't say I feel entirely sorry for the bridal shop though."

"So we can't get fitted for either of our dresses, which don't come back until _three days after the wedding date_! Why did we choose that place again? Oh well. It doesn't matter now. We've moved the day from March to April. Speaking of people hooking up, who are_ you_ bringing to the wedding? Is it going to be that cute psycho cop or is it going to be that Mystery Man you refuse to talk about?" Kagome groaned miserably at Sango's maniacal laugh and wondered if it were too late to swap best friends. "Oh well. I don't care who you bring, just make sure you don't come alone. I can't wait for the dresses to come! And I can't wait to talk to you! I gotta go, but I miss you! Promise you'll call me back, ok?" The answering machine finally hung up on her, the message box more than full as the 'No New Message' icon flashed on the screen.

"Ok," Kagome said as she deleted the messages. "I'm gonna have to call her too. Seems I've missed a lot. I've got a lot to catch up on!" She raised a single determined finger, her image gallant, brave and determined...

Until her stomach growled.

"Um...but maybe I'd better eat first," she said sheepishly as her blush faded from her cheeks. She thundered down the stairs and walked through her living room into the kitchen just as Sesshoumaru came in from outside. He shook the snow from his fur and growled when she screamed in shock.

"Chance!" Kagome squeaked as icy crystals stuck to her skin and hair. "Couldn't you have done that outside?"

'Hey, she's awake!' Kikyou said as Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's complaints. 'See, I told you she would be ok!'

'Quite,' Sesshoumaru replied and watched while Kagome began riffling through the refrigerator. Kikyou huffed irritably and a mental image of her pouting flashed in his mind's eye.

'Can't you be a nice doggy and say 'Thank you' for once?' she grumbled. Sesshoumaru growled at her then ignored her when Kagome sat a little dish with his food in it in the microwave.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Chance," she said as she turned it on. "I bet you're starving."

'Nothing I am not accustomed to,' Sesshoumaru quipped and growled again when Kikyou snickered. 'Now what is it?'

'You haven't been hungry since you came here,' Kikyou reminded him. 'From eating this specially mixed food to McDonald's sausage, egg and cheese biscuits, you've become rather portly there pup.'

'Quiet woman,' Sesshoumaru warned with an inward sigh. He wouldn't admit it but he had noticed the slight pudge at his waist, which would explain the laps he was doing when Kagome first saw him.

"You know boy, I'm thinking about changing your diet," Kagome interjected though his thoughts. "Maybe it's time to. What do you think of the B. A. R. F. diet? That's what a lot of trainers feed their show dogs."

'It sounds like 'b-a-r-f',' Sesshoumaru quipped as Kagome sat his bowl down in front of him. Kagome gave him a loving pat on the head before setting out to find her own lunch, quickly managing to throw together and partially eat an omelette when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be," she wondered aloud as she stood up and placed her chopsticks on the edge of her plate. She sidestepped Sesshoumaru when he decided to follow her, completely unaffected when he decided to thread himself between her legs in an attempt to reach the door before her. He jumped on the couch, then back down on the floor when he realized he couldn't see anything and waited for Kagome to open the door.

"Hi," she greeted the mailman standing on the other side. "May I help you?"

"I have a delivery for you Higurashi-san," the elderly gentleman replied. Kagome nodded, opened the door and allowed the man to step inside, her sense of safety assured as the mailman gawked at Sesshoumaru.

"Is he safe/" he stuttered nervously. Kagome laughed and gave Sesshoumaru's side a loving pat. "Who, him? Sure, Chance is alright. He won't bother you."

The mailman laughed with her, although he was still nervous. "That's good to know," he said and smiled down at Sesshoumaru. He 'woof'ed in response and sat down at Kagome's feet, his golden eyes taking on a bored expression as the mailman handed Kagome a form to sign.

"Here you go," she said when she handed the clipboard with the form on it back to him. The mailman read over the form, nodded in satisfaction and held out a large mailing envelope. He jumped back slightly when Sesshoumaru grasped it instead of Kagome, his sharp pearly white fangs closing gently over the package and his eyes closing in pleasure when Kagome gave him a grateful scratch behind his ears. "Thank you Chance," she cooed when he dutiful handed over the package. She turned to the mailman with a smile, sympathy written all over her face at the snowflakes that had yet to melt on his coat. "Would you like something before you go?" she offered. "Some hot chocolate maybe?"

"Well I don't know Higurashi-san, I really must be-"

"I don't use a mix you know," she tempted with a friendly smile. "I make mine from cocoa powder. I even use real marshmallows."

"Real marshmallows?"

"Mmmmhmm. It won't take me but a few seconds to fix it."

"Well...alright I suppose."

"Wonderful!" Kagome cried out and clapped her hands in celebration. "I'll be right back! The bathroom's right here in the hallway!" She left the man in the living room with Chance, once again sure of her safety with her faithful furry guardian watching over her and the rest of the house. The mailman was on his way a few minutes later, with his warm cup of hot chocolate inside one of the D. A. R. E. Travel mugs she had left over from her volunteer work from last summer. She waved as he drove away, completely unaware of the satisfaction radiating off of a certain someone as he stood behind her.

'See? I like her **this** way,' Kikyou decided firmly...

And that Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree to.

"Now, let's see," Kagome muttered to herself as she closed and locked the door. She ripped the top of the envelope open and peered inside, her face the perfect picture of confusion before she found a seat at the end of the sofa. "What's this?"

She pulled free another envelope, this one a small white security envelope with her name scribbled on it in hurried cursive, and an easel-sized sketchpad with a forest green cover. "I wonder who sent me this..." She opened the white envelope first, figuring it had something to do with the sketchpad, and began to read.

_To Higurashi-san,_

_First, I want to apologize to you for my ex-husband's behavior at Terrance's wake. He's so hurt and angry, not that I can blame him of course. Still, I wanted you to know that I think he's wrong about you. I remember when I finally regained custody of Terrance and how angry I was when you attempted to have the judge reconsider her decision. I remember thinking, 'What right does she have to judge me? What right did she have to say that I couldn't raise my own son?' Now that I look back on it, I realize that you were right. I didn't deserve to have my son back. I didn't deserve him at all._

_I see him whenever I close my eyes. My smiling, laughing baby is gone. All I can see are his eyes and the pain he felt. I don't see the blood, I don't see Susa or the other officers' faces, I only see those eyes of his. Ira's right. It is my fault my boy is dead. _

_But I'm not writing you to tell you that Higurashi-san. I'm writing to tell you that I'm moving out of the country. I'm going to visit a cousin of mine that lives in Sydney and hopefully find the means to start a new life. Rest assured that I'll never forget Terrance. I'll always love and remember him. I'll live the rest of my life for him, the life that I would gladly trade for his. I'm taking everything of his but this sketchpad with me. I think that you could appreciate it, that you would need it just as much as I need to-_

Kagome blinked when a drop of water splashed on the paper, then another before she realized she was crying. She wiped her tears away quickly and angrily sighed as she shook off the ink-tinted tears and continued to read.

_-get away from everything that would prevent me from mourning my son in peace. I wanted to say thank you too, for everything you tried to do for my Terrance. I know for a fact that he adored and respected you and that he wouldn't want you to be sad for long. One of his favorite things to say was, "Don't worry Mama, the sun is too stubborn to let it rain all the time." _

_Have a good life Higurashi-san. It may be raining now, but remember..._

_It can't rain all the time._

_Sincerely, _

_Diana Wey_

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it just as slowly as she drew it in while she calmed down the tightening in her heart. She gently placed the letter back in it's envelope, the sudden reverence in the act a surprise to Sesshoumaru as she picked up the sketchpad and began to flip through it's pages. The first page was of a rose, the entire drawing done in charcoal. It's petals were open slightly and a hand tightly grasped the rose's thorny stem. Shaded droplets of blood fell from the hand onto the stem, staining it a tone darker than the rest of the flower. The next few pictures were of various flowers, animals and wildlife, with a sketch of a beautiful lake with trees and a mountain in it's background.

The next pictures were darker, more gothic in nature with demons and dragons covering the pages. The few people in the drawings screamed their agony as their souls were gleefully ripped away by the vicious creatures. Sesshoumaru jumped up beside her and flinched at the blood and gore, wondering to himself how a teenager living in the modernized 21st century could know so much about violence and pain. Each one held a quote describing Terrance's feelings, what inspired him to draw it and what the title of the picture was. She flipped through the disturbing images, not entirely sure what it was that disturbed her more about them before coming to a stop at a blank page. She flipped it over and found beautiful writing. Kagome traced the various gentle loops and graceful curves affectionately, forgetting to read the words themselves for a moment before coming to her senses and holding the pad to the side.

_The Maiden_

The next series of pages were beautiful works of art. Images of fields, valleys and mountains erased the torture from her mind. The detail of each work was exquisite right down to the teeniest flower and the most insignificant fish. "Oh wow," she couldn't help but breathe. "They're beautiful, right Chance?"

"Woof."

Kagome laughed and kissed his forehead, then flipped the page and 'awwww'ed at the giant rabbit that awaited her. It reminded her of a story her father used to tell her before bed about a stuffed bunny made of velveteen. It was her favorite story and she would wait until well after midnight for him to come home just so he could read it to her. She could almost hear his voice in her head, a gentle smile slowly growing on her lips as she remembered the way his voice rose and fell with the story.

It was the next page that surprised her, her mouth falling open in shock as what looked to be her office loomed in front of her. The edge of Sango's desk (and the damned Furby she constantly begged her to get rid of) peered into the picture from the right side with the side of Kagome's desk and chair in the middle of the picture. The focus of the drawing was actually standing on the left side, where a full figure sketch of herself stood looking out the window at the city beyond. Kagome flipped the page and found herself staring at herself again, this time at a close up profile.

'This can't be me,' she told herself as she stared in awe. 'I mean, it's much too pretty to be me.'

She moved to flip the page again but caught it when the light shining from the hallway behind it revealed writing on the back. She turned the sketchpad over and read what appeared to be a diary of a sort on the back.

_This is my social worker, Kagome Higurashi. She says to just call her Kagome, since Higurashi-san is too formal for her. Kagome's my first social worker and the kids at the foster home say that Kagome's one of the best. I don't know yet, but I think she's one of the cutest. Dude, I wish I were just a little bit older, you know? Hahahah. Like she'd fall for a dork like me. But hey, there's nothing wrong with dreaming, right?_

Kagome blushed darkly at the compliment, her cheeks flushed and hot as her embarrassment shone on her features.

_At least there's one good thing about this. Man, I miss home. The woman that runs the foster home tried to explain to me why I had to be here like I was a three year old or something. I know why I'm here. It's because my mom's new boyfriend is a violent asshole. Duh, you know? And here I was thinking that I was here because of my grades. I did flunk that social studies test last week._

Kagome smiled at his dark sense of humor, his ability to laugh even when he was unhappy inspiring.

_Hey, I don't believe in complaining though. I don't have time for it. Robert Frost didn't complain. Langston Hughes didn't complain. Ok, they complained, but they wrote it down. That's what I'm going to do too. Anyway, we're not talking about me. We're talking about Kagome. Her eyes are light, just like mine, except for hers are more blue with gray and mine are kinda like rusted steel. That's what I tell the girls anyway. Lol. They like that idea. Can't blame them really. They remind me of a sword though, one with dried blood on the blade's edge. Dad says that one of the ways a warrior was judged was in the way he treated his sword. The worst the sword, the more dishonorable the man. _

'No truer words have been spoken,' Sesshoumaru agreed with a nod. 'Of course that wasn't the only way to determine someone's honor.'

_But I don't want to talk about eyes right now. Well, at least not mine. I didn't tell you that she likes to play video games did I? Man, the first places we went to was an arcade! It's the one on the east side of town called Johnny's Escape and man, is it awesome! They've got a lot of new games like Tekken, Mortal Kombat and the new Tony Hawk! TONY FRIGGING HAWK! How cool is that!_

_Um...she kicked my butt in it though. Sucks._

_I don't want to talk about that either. She did wipe the floor with me. Man, I hate Bam!_

Kagome actually giggled, unaware of Sesshoumaru's confusion while she remembered that and the round of milkshakes she bought to make up for her 'stroke of good luck'.

_But I noticed something about her while we were together. It's her eyes. She smiles and laughs all the time, but her eyes are so sad. It's like something's wrong. I wonder what it is. Maybe she's like me. I feel sometimes like I don't deserve to be happy, like something's wrong with me and that's why things are going the way they are. Maybe she feels the same way, like she's not enough for something. When I first met her, when the woman that runs the home and I first walked into her office I mean, she was staring out the window like she was looking for something. Maybe she's missing something._

'Missing something?' Kagome wondered to herself. 'No, I don't think I'm missing anything. Wanting something thought...yeah.' She nodded her head wistfully as cool hazel eyes stared back at her. 'Yeah, I guess there's something I want...'

_Well, whatever it is she deserves it. Everybody deserves what they want out of life. My therapist (Yeah, I got a therapist now. Somebody fricking pinch me) says that thinking that you're not worthy of something or that you can't have something makes it so that you can't have it. That the only thing that's stopping you from getting what you want is you and that you'll never know what you can do or what you get unless you get your balls together and ask. Um...Meh. The balls part is mine, but the rest is the same! _

_I think that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to stop thinking about what I can't have and start thinking about the things I can. Besides, everyone can't do everything right? I've always wanted to sing, but I can't (trust me on this one) and Jun's always wanted to write but he can't. But I write the songs and he sings them. Not a bad partnership if I do say so myself. I think that's what Kagome needs to do too. She should find herself a friend so she can get ahold of whatever it is she wants. You never know. _

_Next time though, I'm gonna draw her with a smile._

Kagome flipped to the next page, the next page and the next before reaching the back of the book. Each page after his last journal entry was blank, each page devoid of the beautiful drawings, the poetry and his thoughts. "He," Kagome whispered sadly when she returned to the final page. "He never finished." She blankly stared at Terrance's journal entry, his scribbled cursive calling out to her as her own thoughts tumbled around her head. Sesshoumaru yawned, laid down with his head against her side and waited to come out of whatever stupor she was in.

"I-" she said after a few minutes. "I'll put this away. I wouldn't want something to damage it." Kagome stood up , opened the laundry room door and pulled a cardboard box with her father's things down from a high shelf.

'That's what she keeps her possessions in?' Kikyou gasped dramatically. 'What happens if something happens to the box?'

'What are you fretting about now?' Sesshoumaru growled after a deep inhale. 'It cannot be as important as the amount of noise it's causing.'

'But Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou whined miserably. 'Haven't you ever thought about what would happen if something happened to that box? Come on, think about it. That box has every treasured anything that Kagome's dad ever had. Haven't you seen what's inside it?'

Sesshoumaru mentally went over the box's contents, the sudden dawning of something as he remembered the old movies, a black velvet box, an old volume of children's stories and (of all things) a violin case.

'And she's putting Terrance's book in there too,' Kikyou said when Sesshoumaru remained silent. 'Can you imagine what she'd do if, say, the washing machine blew up and water got all over that box?'

'Washing machines don't 'blow up' git,' Sesshoumaru reminded her absently, but pondered over the fragile box. Kikyou sat by and waited, completely unaffected by his rudeness and temper.

'I know Sesshoumaru's going to do something,' she said to herself while she relaxed. 'The full moon's only in a few days. He should have something by then. All it took was to plant the seed...'

III

Sesshoumaru stood on the other side of the door, his hand poised to knock but frozen in it's attempt. 'Should I?' he wondered as he stood there in the dark. 'I mean, she has had such a rough month, and I am sure she does not need-'

He paused and stepped back when the door opened and Kagome stepped outside, her keys in her hand and her back toward him as she pulled the door closed. "That darned dog," she mumbled irritably. "Where did he go? How does a **_white_** dog managed to disappear like that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked while she fussed and figured that any thought he had to doing something else for the evening would have to wait for another time. "Good evening Kagome. Going somewhere?"

"**KAH-YAAAA**!"

He laughed while Kagome struggled to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat, her blue eyes narrowed slightly before widening in surprise. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

"I am visiting you," he answered smugly. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Have we not discussed this?"

"I'm off looking for Chance _again_," she growled in a huff. "I just don't understand it. Where does that dog disappear to? I got home and he wasn't here. He probably hasn't been here all day! Why does he wait until dark to pull a Houdini?" She frowned thoughtfully, her hands tucked deep inside the sleeves of her coat while Sesshoumaru looked on. "Maybe I should have named him that instead."

"No, I think Chance is fine," Sesshoumaru disagreed with a mental shiver of disgust. It must have shown in his voice because Kagome laughed at him. "What?"

"You look so...affronted," she giggled. "I wasn't serious. I don't think Chance would respond to anything else. He is a rather willful dog. At least he isn't boring. Well," she sighed heavily and returned her key to the lock. "I guess there's no use looking for him. He'll come back...so long as Mr. Naraku doesn't catch him."

"I am sure your beloved pet is smart enough to avoid capture," Sesshoumaru assured her. Kagome laughed in response and turned around just as he stooped down to pick up a large cardboard box.

"What's that?" she asked while she held the door open for him. He struggled not to collide into her with the end of the box, finding the box considerably heavier than Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru silently cursed his humanity and the hanyou's absentmindedness before setting it down in the middle of Kagome's living room with a heavy thump, missing her coffee table by mere inches. "I could have helped you, you know."

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru commented while he shrugged out of his black car coat.

"Why not?" Kagome asked and closed the door while he draped his jacket over the back of her couch and turned to her. "Afraid that I'd be able to pick it up and make you look bad?"

He turned to glare at her and her playful smile, his mood slightly soured by his struggle as she laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't be such a grouch Sesshoumaru. I was only kidding." She yawned, raised her arms over her head and stretched. "You look awfully...casual today," she commented offhandedly as she glanced over his fire red overshirt, black ribbed tank top and khaki cargo pants. Sesshoumaru looked down at himself and shrugged. "I had time to change for once."

"Oh. Well you look nice."

He nodded in thanks and watched as she blushed, the light rosy hue flushed on her cheeks as she removed her jacket and hung it up in a nearby coat closet. "I didn't have time to change," Kagome commented as she nervously dusted off the front of her white blouse and black pencil length skirt. "You won't think I'm rude if I go take a shower would you? I'll only be a few minutes."

"I would not," Sesshoumaru replied evenly and sank down on the couch. "I will be here when you return."

"Great! Let me just turn on the tv and..." her voice faded off as she leaned over him to grasp the remote control, her knees on the couch's arm rest beside Sesshoumaru and her upper torso stretched across his lap. He vaguely wondered if the move was intentional or not but found his focus more on Kagome as her breasts softly grazed against his knee. The little outfit that he found to be so innocent before suddenly became a temptation. The skirt seemed so innocent earlier, both this morning when she put it on and earlier when he first entered the house, but now it seemed as if it were painted on. The fabric flowed over curved that he had to physically restrain himself from caressing and he would almost swear that the tiny bow at the top of the inch long split behind her knees was calling to him.

Sesshoumaru blinked, then scowled when Kagome stood up and retreated toward the stairs, unaware of his bout with himself as she promised to return.

'What is wrong with me?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he chastised himself. 'I will not allow myself to be swayed by a woman's charms-' He groaned and covered his eyes when a mental picture of Kagome walking away flashed before him, his senses and his hormones instantly protesting against his restraint while he searched for something else to be interested in.

Kagome happily bounded down the steps twenty minutes later, her mood considerably brighter and all thoughts of her wayward and beloved pooch banished from her bind with the shower's warm blast. She hummed a light tune as she jumped from the last step and stopped as an interesting smell wafted toward her. She rounded the corner and pounced on Sesshoumaru, who was busy trying to finish the last of his egg roll with a bag of three more resting in his hand.

"Mou, you ordered Chinese and didn't get me any?" Kagome pouted and plucked free one of the delectable treats. "I think I'm going to cry."

"There is no need for that," Sesshoumaru assured her as he pulled a napkin from a brown bag at his feet to wipe his hands clean. "Surely you do not believe I can eat-"

"Hey, this says that you ordered six shrimp eggrolls!" Kagome accused with a frown. "But there's only two left! What happened to the other four!"

"Well," Sesshoumaru smirked arrogantly. "I did order them after all."

"Ooooo, why you-" She swatted his arm playfully and laughed when he attempted to swat her back, his hands barely touching the leg of her baby pink pyjama pants as she whirled past him and sat down. "Hey, what happened to that box of yours?" she wondered aloud as she checked the room for it.

"I put it away," Sesshoumaru told her before pilfering the last of the egg rolls. "I saw no sense in it sitting in the middle of the room and knowing you, you will trip over it."

"How rude!" Kagome nearly shouted before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "I'm not talking to you ever again!"

"One can only hope," Sesshoumaru commented with a smirk and braced himself as she hit him again. "You are going to bruise my arm you know."

"Oh please," Kagome scoffed. "Not the great and all powerful Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru 'hm'ed but said nothing else, his focus turning to the tv and an odd program about poisonous creatures. Kagome decided to do the same, her arms coming down to straighten the helm of her white tank top. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, both in their own little world before Kagome turned to him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Mmm..."

"How was work?"

"Um..." Sesshoumaru for once didn't know what to say, his mind tumbling over possible answers before finally settling on, "Alright, I suppose."

"That's kinda vague. What I meant was what do you do exactly? You said real estate, right?"

"Well yes, that is part of it." He turned to her with a teasing glance and said, "You know, you could always tell me about your job." He immediately regretted it when a shadow cast itself over her eyes, the brightly twinkling blues fading to an inky darkness. "I see," he said after he cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about-"

"No," Kagome interrupted with a shake of her head. "I just...I really want to know more about what you do. It seems so...fascinating."

'I suppose it would be if I were more knowledgeable on the subject,' Sesshoumaru determined dryly. He did decide to humor her and launched himself into the detailed explanation Inuyasha gave him a few decades prior when he first started their business. He remained vague about certain business decisions but basically gave her what he thought she wanted, completely unaware that the woman he was trying to appease had suddenly tuned him out.

'Oh wow,' Kagome groaned as she made herself comfortable against the cool leather. 'I never thought it could be so...boring. Oh my God, why did I get him started?' She watched him as he talked and listened to the sound of his voice instead of trying to understand what he was saying, figuring that if she wanted to hear legal jargon she would have dinner with Kageromaru.

'He's so...gorgeous,' she thought with a gentle smile. Kagome gazed at him cautiously, worried for a moment that he would catch her staring. 'He's rich, he's handsome, he's ...what is he doing in **my** house?' She quietly laughed at herself and brought her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide it. 'But seriously, shouldn't he be somewhere else, like in some model's studio surrounded by servants and expensive furniture? What is he doing in my little house? I mean, he's so perfect-may God forbid him from finding out-so, what keeps bringing him back here?

'And what would it be like to kiss him...'

Kagome gasped in alarm, her face instantly becoming a deep cherry and her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh man," she groaned to herself as she ran her hands down her face. "No I didn't just think that."

"Think what?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had watched her for some time and thought that she was listening. So it was safe to say that he wasn't expecting her to gasp and violently blush in the middle of his explanation of the property value on a resort island in comparison to property in a modern suburb. "What is it?" he asked as she breathed a nervous giggle. "Am I boring you? I would not blame you if I were."

"No, no way," Kagome assured him with a vigorous shake of her head. "I'm sorry. Please, continue. I didn't mean to interrupt." He quirked a brow and she smiled nervously. "Please? I won't interrupt and I'm really interested."

Sesshoumaru agreed easily enough, though he continued to stare at her as she mentally scolded herself. 'Great Kagome,' she growled angrily. 'Just make a fool of yourself why don't you? Besides, what would he want to kiss you for? You haven't exactly had a whole lot of practice in it, and if you had what would make you think he wouldn't push you aside and leave? But...oooooo,' she whimpered sadly. She sighed and attempted to clear her head and pay attention, nodding every once so often before she slipped into her thoughts again.

'But what would he do?' Kagome wondered wistfully. 'I mean, if I ever did kiss him? What would he say? Would he get mad? I've got to get my mind off this,' she decided with a determined frown. 'If I don't, I'll just frustrate and upset myself and then I'll look like a crazy person. Then again,' she said as a thin gray line of bravery reared it's head. 'Maybe...just maybe...I mean, the worst he can say is no right? And what have I got to lose exactly...except his friendship. Oh man...'

Kagome looked up and couldn't help but feel the pull she felt for him, the certain something that attracted her despite his episodes of rude and pompous behavior. She smiled at him again when he glanced at her and felt herself almost melt when he smiled back. That certain 'something' was practically jerking her now and before she could stop herself she took a deep breath, leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

Sesshoumaru stopped mid-sentence, it and his subject matter tossed to the wind as he sat there in total, round-eyed and slack-jawed shock. "Oh man," Kagome groaned aloud when she saw the look on his face. "Sesshoumaru I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what made me-eep!" She squeaked in surprise when he grasped her arm and jerked her against him, her hand coming up to grasp his shirt to keep herself from falling over. He sealed their lips together before she could protest and the same spark that shot through him soon found a place within her. She jerked almost instantly, her back ramrod straight and her eyes stretched wide before her eyes fluttered closed.

Her hand released Sesshoumaru's shirt and found a better place at his shoulder while his remaining free hand fisted at the pink material at her hip. Kagome opened her mouth slightly when she felt him begin to nibble on her lower lip, but he chose to trace the inside of her lips with his tongue before pulling away from her. "So," she heard him say with a voice that was nothing more than a husky whisper. "Do you still wish to apologize?"

Kagome thought a moment then shook her head, a bright and happy smile lighting her face as she exclaimed, "No! That was great!" Sesshoumaru chuckled at her enthusiasm and shook his head as she picked up a strand of his midnight hair and began to twirl it around her finger.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked and laughed outright when she chirped

"Let's do it again!"

(End chapter)

SF: See, a happier chapter right there.

Rin: Guardian-sama? I like this story. Rin wishes she could be in this story more.

SF: Well Rin darling, I do have a plan for you to appear in the story again. As a matter of fact, you show up once near the middle of the story (cause we're not there yet) and again on the very last chapter.

Shippou: What about me? When do I get a bigger part?

SF: Well, you're mentioned more frequently now and you're going to come full swing into the story after the middle.

Shippou/Rin: Oh, ok then Guardian-sama. (scamper off to go play with Little Muse)

Inu-chan: Hey SF? When am I coming?

Sesshou: You do not matter.

Inu-chan: What was that, pooch?

SF: (before a fight can break out) Hey, chill out. Believe it or not, you're in the next chapter Inuyasha.

Inu-chan: I am? Hey, it's about time!

SF: (rolls eyes) (Inu-chan walks away) The summary for the next chapter is below.

Valentine's Day finally rolls around and surprises abound for Kagome and Sango. Miroku has something up his sleeve for his Butterfly bride and a certain someone has something special planned for Kagome. Even Shippou has a little gift while Sesshoumaru takes a moment to come up with a surprise of his own.

Next chapter: Chapter Eighteen: Is this Love?

(Reviews)

Fanfiction:

Concrete Tenshi, Tsuki-tora, yup. its me, kari konooko, Kawaiililkitten, Lapis Dragon, fisshu, lusting4vampires, Sesshy'sChild, Sarcasm Girl8, water block, Kitten, fluffychick15, renyun, youkai-chick, AnimeSiren, Krazie-edge,Animeholics,Inc (stands up Um, yes. My name is Kat and I'm an Animeholic), Sango the lecher slayer (imagine what the pervert had to do for you to switch jobs like that), m1s7ress, YoukaiNinjaGurl, Choyan, jully123, Gis, ashley41791, ivei, SexySayainSakura, Indygodusk, Night-Owl123, Atomic Toaster, Ran-Chan, x158, Fire Phoenix, Larka the White Wolf, migele, Silenced Doves, sess'princess, The Fallen Angel of Death, Inu Youkai Gurl, myinuyasha04, Leira;Foory, Mizo Sakura, enchanted-blood-rose, Kira. J.Akane, Dragon Rae, lil-saturn-goddess, Zachana16, Trilku-sama, fluffy, dorothy, Keyotoyume, Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox, Dana Daidouji, MechaTurtle, Vanilla Sunshine, Golden-Eyed-Girl, FlameDancer077, kagome of the western lands, Strawberrylover, XiaXue, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, cocovanilla, Row, Hinomoto, Sesshomaru13, Inu no Miko, Toko Inori, xkuroxshinobix, kitt90, kawaii-girl-anime, sveta89, sesslovefan, reLLik-o6, ShindyNova, LadyAkina, Silver Excel Fox, Showty Jennie, M'eyari, LtSonya, latinangel919, Nine-Tailed-Fire-Fox, Sukera, ChIbI rIn, SimpleOne, LynLin, BlueMonkey89, Chrestomanci9, HazelEyed Freak, cutebaby, Minchi, the hitokiri battousai himura, dark-elmo, horse-crazy-gurl, akai-ookami, Zanamra Adokiam, black tigeress, unicornlover-2007, ice-apparition16, tbiris, killerkitty1106, Salena-Jagonashi, Kagome(warewolfangel), Leanne Banana, yaukira, Mayukagurl, The-piro-16, binab86, Kohaku Rose, Kaoru4, Duzzie, Okibi Usagi, LittleBlackAngel, Miko Sorrow, lil'Nosferatu, Kadasa-Mori, sweet raptured light, Defafaeth Mechqua, xSilverShadowsx, Wake-Robin, annika, Fairia13, Yume no Zencho, raine84, puffin, Kaichai, Dagorwen of Ithilien, & Jupiter's Light: (Man, there's a lot of you. Lol) Thanks you guys for the reviews! I don't care if all you put are smiley faces, I still love them! Another chapter's on the way!

stormqueen873: lol. I'm glad you like it! Believe it or not, this fic is inspired by Youkai Yume's Beauty and the Beast-based story.

Mikazuki Tsuki: Another Prince fan! Yay! lol. I honestly didn't think about the song matching the story to be honest. I heard it on the radio while I was trying to come up with inspiration. Inspiration came when it came on, so I decided to use the song for the title. Hey, have you heard any of his old songs? There's a really great one that is seriously funny!

Chibes: Nope, I don't think so. I wouldn't know to be honest. I don't watch the show. Yeah, I remember my senior year. It sucked too but I had a difficult teacher and a screwed up school record from another school. Um...the song is Prince's. It's one of my faves and from what I've been told it fits the chapter.

PlayingWithDemons: I'm truly sorry about how long it takes for the chapters to come out. I have every intention on finishing the story. I kinda have to. The ending is too great to not do it.

Avestia: Thanks so much for the compliment. I'm glad so many people like it. I'm going to have to start doing better by this story...before you people hang me by my toes. lol. Um...nope. Sorry to say, but Kouga isn't a youkai in this fic. As for Shippou...well, you'll just have to wait and see. You never know what's going on inside this warped little head of mine. I haven't had any Cheetoz in a while (they're what give me the story ideas) but I have returned to my peanut butter and chocolate chip sandwiches. Great things should be on the way!

ahriaman: Awww, I get a point deducted because Kikyou kept her goods? Oh well. (snaps fingers) lol. Kouga has a stressful job, but it's nothing like the division he used to work in. I don't think there's a good or bad between the two but at least he doesn't have to worry about gunshots anymore.

black angel fire of eternity: My goodness. I can't say that I blame you though. Everyone wants to drag Susa through a river and drown him. Man. Oh well.

syria- demoness of water: (blush) I'm just glad you guys like it so much and that you've stuck with me for so long. I'm really sorry about how sparse the updates have been. I'm trying to do better and the approaching the warm weather is helping that along.

Native Wolf Cub: You know, the very three that you mentioned are the ones that were nominated of Winter's awards this year. lol. Don't take it as a hint though. I'm just glad to nominated. No, the cases in the story aren't real cases, but they are based on reality. I've never heard that song. I'm going to have to see if AOL Music has it. Susa is just a jerk. That's it. There's really no other way to explain it. As for becoming a social worker, I would recommend voluenteering first. There are plenty of programs that help out abused and neglected kids and a lot of them really need more helping hands

Dream24: Unfortunately, there's at least three more and a res...well, you'll just have to see.

Sesshoumaru is mine back: Lol. Well tell her that I deeply apologize. Things aren't exactly better, but life is moving on.

Mizumei: What's the name of the story and where is it? I think you forgot to put that in the review. Inuyasha is in the next chapter (with his devious self) and he's a pretty decent sized part of the story.

LunaraDeNaraku: Nope, I wouldn't. lol. You're a Kouga fan, so I can't blame you. Me personally, Sesshou undressed is like right up my alley. I'd buy tickets to that. lol. The depressing chapters are finished for the time being, only to be replaced with lots of fluff! I think it's time for it, don't you?

death-resurrected: Yup, Sesshou has mellowed out over the years. Time, and his encounters with his first three charges, has given him a calmer reserve. Yup, this is a twist on Beauty and the Beast though you can't exactly see it just yet. It'll be obvious once we get to the end of the story...if we ever get to the end of the story. lol.

Mad-4-Manga: I'll be completely honest with you: I've seen four, maybe five episodes of LaO. I'm all for confusing Sesshou. After all, keeping him off his toes keeps him from melting my stove. That really sucks. I seriously hate it when he does that.

KireiArrow: Um, yeah. I actually agree with Sesshou for once. Go right ahead and do your worst to him. I'm finished with him anyway. But don't worry. There's lots of blue sky and sunshine ahead.

Lover of Angelus: Yup. Sesshou, Shippou and Inuyasha are the only youkai in the story. Everyone else, including Naraku and Kouga, are human. Sorry.

sorata-chan: Yeah, holding your breath while you wait for me isn't exactly something I would recommend. I am trying to go vaster though and hopefully I'll do better as the weather warms up.

Fluffy'sbabe: You did? lol. No, you're not a freak. That just means I did a good job! lol. Thanks.

Tokyogurl1: Kohaku? Um...Hey, wait a sec! I'm so glad you mentioned him! I totally forgot about him! Thanks so much! (glomp)

NoLabel: Yup, mute-ness is a word. I think it's a word. Hmm...I must consult Webster. I'm so sorry about Kouga and Kouga says he's sorry too. He apparently scared a LOT of people. Dude, I'm serious. I've never seen so many emails for one of MY stories with so many people concerned about Kouga's safety. Even people on A Single Spark wanted to hug the poor wolf. Kouga: That's right. (grins) I'm just good like that. SF: (pushes Kouga away) Yeah, until you start to act like an ass. Anyway, um...I don't exactly know how to explain his mom's behavior so I won't. Besides, my theory might be wrong and I don't want to say anything until I have time to look it up.

Azaria: Thanks so much for the different vote. I try really hard to make the stories as unique as possible. Oh, and I totally understand you about your email address. But think about it...is being an obsessed fangirl really so bad. ...Um, now that I'm thinking about it, it would be kinda bad. lol.

iLuvFLUFFYmarshmellows: I do have plans for more fluff in the coming chapters. I had to get over this hump to get to the fluff that waited on the other side. lol. Seriously, it was like a Viking warrior trying to get into Valhalla.

waining-moon: You'd think so, but I never really thought about saying what happened to Susa. I thought that his presence in the fic was enough as it is. It's really sad when you grow to hate your own character.

Misastar: You know, you're not the first person to tell me that I have a queer sense of irony. lol. Oh well. I guess it's because of the stars or something.

Dreaming One: Terrance is a kid that Kagome mentions in Chapter Two. I think it's a piece or so before she and Sesshoumaru cross paths.

Lady Icykimi: I don't think I did. Do you think you could send it to me again or where you talking about Visions? If so, I read it and my beta and I totally agree with you. However, I don't want to burden Winter with another problem (she's had so many this year) unless I'm absolutely sure she's in violation. Think you could give me some advice?

BelleDayNight: I remind myself when I write Kouga (for this story and any other he's in) that 'Belle says that Kouga is a great guy. Belle says that Kouga is much more complex than they show on the anime. So if I screw Kouga up Belle's gonna hang my by my tail and stretch my ears over my head like a knit cap.' Not a bad mantra eh? lol. You know, ripping out Kikyou's tongue is one I actually hadn't thought of. Shocking huh? I know it. I need to get on the ball. And who says that if Kagome breaks the curse that Kikyou would go far away?

KyouFan17: Please forgive me. If it helps any, the next chapters will be filled with fluff and happiness for a while.

sessywuver: I totally agree with your dad. I've always loved the arts, but I've always been in music. I can't draw worth a crap (something Dark Neko-chan and Youkai Yume can be a witness too) but I can sing and I play a few instruments too.

Kyia Star: Um...now that I think about it, I don't remember if I did or not. Unfortunately Terrance's death was necessary.

ReginaLucifer: Nope, this is the last time you see Susa, Ambassador or Ms. Wey...actually, I think we might see Ambassador Wey one more time before the end of the story.

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own: Um, no offense, but I think you might have the wrong story. Yup. I don't think Sesshoumaru released any horses, or dumped anything on anyone's head in the last chapter. Thanks for the review though.

Skitzoflame: Um...I know what it is, but I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. I will look it up though so I can explain it in the next chapter.

sakurakitsune14: Heh. I guess you can say that I was.

Youkai no Yume: I haven't a clue. It just kinda comes out. Um...I do know that chocolate and Cheetoz (ever the troublemakers that they are) have something to do with it.


	18. If This is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. With the updates I give, I shouldn't. (Sniff) First things first. For one, I have to admit that the summary I gave for this chapter on the last chapter has changed. It's a bit more cut down, but it's pretty much what I wanted. Um...what else...oh yeah! Since the month of February is so short, I've decided to bring Sesshoumaru (human form) up a little earlier. Normally we have to wait at least two chapters for him but not this time. The next chapter will begin the month of March.

Chapter Eighteen: If This is Love

I

'There she goes,' Sango muttered to herself as Kagome walked past her to unlock the passenger side door. 'She's humming again. She's been doing that all week. I wonder what's happened.' She slid in the car after a brief tug-o-war with the door's child safety lock and the edge of her asymmetrical skirt and glanced back at Kagome as she jumped into the driver's seat to start the car.

"So..." Sango casually began after relaxing against the back of her seat. "What's new with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome mumbled back absently before growling at a black car ahead of her that was doing 25 in a 30 mile zone. "Nothing's new with me, why?"

"I'm just asking," Sango replied with a shrug. "You were really depressed last week and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh. " Kagome deflated slightly, the good mood and glow surrounding her evaporating slightly as she maneuvered through traffic. "I meant to tell you about that."

"About what?" Sango asked after sitting up. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened exactly. Terrance's mom sent me something."

"What?"

Kagome sighed and glanced up at the cloudless blue sky, her eyes misting over slightly before returning to the world around her. "She sent me a letter and a book of Terrance's drawings. They're some great pictures in there."

"And that's why you're not depressed anymore?" Sango asked and nodded when Kagome did. "But that doesn't explain the humming now does it?"

"Humming," Kagome repeated as she pulled into a parking space beside a café. "Um...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Sango disagreed. "It started a day or two after you came back to work. You know, the last time you was this happy was when that Mystery Man of yours...oh..." Sango drawled and laughed when Kagome's face flushed. "It's got something to do with him doesn't it? Or have you finally decided to give Psycho Cop a chance?"

"Hey, be nice to Kouga," Kagome cried out as they got out the car. "He's actually ok."

"So it's him then?" Sango asked and laughed when Kagome turned her back on her and walked off. "Hey, I don't care who it is. If he's able to put a smile on your face-wait a second." She grabbed Kagome's arm and jerked her back, her face set in mock seriousness as she glared at her.

"What Sango?" Kagome asked while she tried to get her arm free. "What is it now?"

"How **did** he put that smile on your face exactly?" Sango asked and wagged her eyebrows. "You didn't do anything I wouldn't do did you?"

"No!" Kagome glared at her and jerked her arm free. "Are you crazy! I barely know him! And you're turning into another Miroku by the way."

"Oh no," Sango groaned miserably as Kagome dragged her into the café to the hostess' booth to order. "Please commit me when I start grabbing waitresses' behinds."

"I will," Kagome assured her before dragging Sango to the nearest table. "Now sit down and behave. You're starting to scare me."

"Yes Mommy," Sango cooed in a high pitched squeak. Kagome frowned when she laughed and picked up her menu, deciding to ignore her overly hyper friend until she calmed down. "I'm sorry Kagome," Sango wheezed as she calmed herself. "I had at least four Snicker bars for breakfast."

"Why? Don't you know that's bad for you?" Kagome scolded softly. "The last time you did that was when you pulled an all nighter for our Economics class back in the 11th grade."

"Yeah, I know." Sango sighed, propped her elbow on the table and dropped her forehead into her upturned hand. "I've been on the phone all week with the bridal shop and their suppliers trying to find our dresses. I've even got my mom and Miroku's mom trying to find alternative dresses for the bridesmaids to wear."

"What about my dress?" Kagome asked before greeting their waitress. "You never said anything about it."

"Yours is stuck in The Land of the Lost too," Sango groaned. "I don't know what to do. I'm trying not to freak out but the woman that's making my veil and taking up my dress can't do it without **the dress**."

"I bet your mom is freaking out too," Kagome replied sympathetically. "I'm really sorry you had to change the date Sango. I know it sucks."

"Yeah, but at least now we have a little more time to make sure things are the way we want them to be," Sango replied and laughed after a second's thought. "Or better yet, to make sure they're the way _I_ want them to be. The only think Roki's said the entire time is 'Whatever you want butterfly. I'm happy just so long as you are.' Have you ever heard anything so useless?"

"Maybe he just wants you to be happy with everything," Kagome replied and laughed as Sango glared at her.

"No, it's more like he doesn't want to get involved so I can't blame him if something goes wrong," Sango disagreed. "But I kinda want him to be more involved than he is."

"I'm sure he'll get over it soon," Kagome replied before changing the subject. "So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"We're not going on a honeymoon."

"What?" Kagome stammered in surprise. "Why not? You guys **have** to go on a honeymoon!"

"We can't afford it," Sango said with a shrug. "We want to go but we're trying to save money so we can move out of my apartment and into one of our own. I kinda want to live in a place like yours...um, without that Naraku dude of course."

"Of course," Kagome giggled in agreement. "I'd like to live somewhere without him showing up at my door too. You know what though?" Kagome began thoughtfully with a finger tapping her lower lip. "I haven't seen him in a while. It's been almost a month at least."

"Really? One month without him showing up and trying to hug you, touch you and otherwise trying to make your life a living hell? Well I know you're happy about it!"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded with a smile. "I kinda am. Maybe I should drop by his place and check on him though."

"What for?" Sango asked and thanked their waitress as she sat their order down. "I mean, I wouldn't worry about him if I were you. He seems like the type that can take care of himself. Hey, you're not thinking of inviting him to my wedding are you? Cause if you are then you're not getting through the door."

"I'm not," Kagome assured her. "I'm not sure who I'm going to bring but I'll find someone."

"Well you've got two choices," Sango pointed out before beginning to eat. "You've got the cop and the mystery dude. I think the cop is cute though."

"You haven't seen the mystery dude," Kagome sighed wistfully. Sango watched as a far away look settled on Kagome's face and smiled at her best friend.

"You're in love."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, then frowned and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What was that?"

"Oh, you're in love," Sango repeated casually and pointed her fork in her direction. "Could you pass the salt?"

"I am not in love," Kagome huffed in disagreement. "He's just...really cute. You'd have to see him to believe it. 'Cute' doesn't even describe him."

"Wow. I'm gonna have to see him. Invite him to the wedding."

"I can't," Kagome shook her head. "He's always away. I only see him once a month."

"Well see if he can come," Sango said next. "And if he says no then ask the cop. I'm sure he'll tell you yeah in a heartbeat."

"Yeah I shoul-hold on," Kagome said as she plucked her phone from her purse. One of the phone's original ringtones played on the speakers but a picture of a little fox appeared on her screensaver. "Hello?" she answered while Sango looked on. "This is Kagome. How may I-"

She frowned, her face becoming thoughtful as the person on the other end relayed their message. "Are you serious?" she said finally. Sango stopped eating and looked up before motioning for the waitress.

"Um, yeah, I think we're going to need a couple of to-go boxes and the check please," Sango told her and waited for the waitress to nod before glancing back at Kagome.

"No, don't worry about it. How's Shipp?" She nodded at the answer and sighed. "No, don't be sorry for telling me. I told them to call if they needed something. I'll be there as soon as I can. Which hospital again?" She grabbed a napkin and jotted down the name of one of the local hospitals. "No, that's not very far from where I am now. Yeah, I'll be there in maybe thirty minutes. Alright. Thanks for calling Dr. K. See you soon." She slid the phone closed and sighed before glancing up to look for the waitress.

"I've already called her Kagome," Sango told her and motioned for her to sit back down. "What's going on?"

"Shippou's grandmother's in the hospital," Kagome replied wearily. "Something bad happened at their house. I don't know what just yet but I've got to go to the hospital. Poor Shippou. I bet he's really worried about her too."

"I don't doubt it," Sango said and thanked the waitress when she returned with their boxes and the check. "Come on then," she said as she dumped her salad into her box and paid for her half of the check. "There's no sense in keeping him waiting. Let's go."

)-(

"Hi," Kagome began as she leaned over the desk at the nurse's station. I'm looking for Mrs. Takisai's room."

"Oh, it's down the hallway," the nurse replied as she pointed toward the left of the ER. "Just go straight down the hallway behind me until you get to room 112."

"Thank you." Kagome made her way down the hall quickly, the tapping of her heels echoing down her path as she whispered the room numbers she passed.

"107, 108, 109, 110, 11-Oh!" She cried out and fell backward when something heavy collided into her and she fell to the cold sterile floor. "Ow..." Kagome grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her sore behind. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kagome looked up, found watery green eyes staring back at her and smiled as Shippou held out his little hand to help her up. "Don't worry about it," she replied as she brushed herself off and kneeled down to give him a hug. "I'm a lot more resilient than you think."

"What does resilient mean?" Shippou asked before wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her down the hallway. "You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm positive and resilient means that something is hard to hurt. You know, it's tough just like me."

"Yeah right," Shippou snickered in disbelief. "You're about as tough as a ladybug Kagome."

Kagome laughed along with him, figuring that to a youkai that would be true as they walked into his grandmother's room. "Grandma," Shippou said as he let go of Kagome and ran to the old woman's bedside. "Look who I found in the hallway."

Mrs. Takisai smiled as Kagome waved from the doorframe and motioned for her to come inside as she sat up and strained to move her legs off the bed. "Hello Higurashi-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine Takisai-san. I heard that you had some sort of heart attack. I don't think you should be moving around."

"Who told you that?" Mrs. Takisai asked as she stood up and held onto the bed for support. "I didn't have a heart attack per say-"

"It was more like a panic attack," Kagura interjected as she walked into the room. "You practically ran here didn't you Kagome?"

"Yeah well," Kagome replied sheepishly. "I was worried. You said she had some sort of attack."

"Yeah, a _panic_ attack. See?" She held out Mrs. Takisai's chart for Kagome to see and pointed toward a single line on the form. "She just got really scared, that's all."

"Really? What happened?" Kagome asked. Shippou frowned sullenly and sank into a nearby chair while Mrs. Takisai explained.

"Shippou's _dear _mother came over without permission. She got angry and gave me quite the fright."

"I can imagine," Kagome replied. "So what happened?"

"One of the neighbors called the cops," Shippou said while he flipped channels on the tv. "But when the cops got there Mom had busted the hinges off the door and was threatening her. They dragged her away in cuffs."

"Oh wow," Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry you had to see that Shippou."

"I'm not," Shippou replied evenly. "I think they should have done that a lot sooner."

"Well," Kagura interrupted before Kagome could say anything else. "I find that, aside of your blood pressure being a little high, you're fine for the moment. I would suggest you go to a doctor as soon as possible to get that blood pressure looked at. Other than that you're free to go."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Takisai said and patted Shippou's head when he jumped up to help her walk. "Here." She reached inside her purse and handed Kagura a handful of saltwater taffy. "That's for taking such good care of an old woman like me. I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," Kagura assured her as she pocketed the candy. "It's my job. You remember what I said about your blood ok?"

"I will. Come on Shippou. Let's call a cab."

"Actually," Kagome offered before they could leave the room. "I could take you home. It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Kagura asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah but I've got an extra hour or so to spare. It won't hurt to stop by somewhere and pick up something to eat before taking them home. What do you say Shipp? You want something from Cinnabon?"

"Yeah!" Shippou cheered enthusiastically. "Don't you want one Grandma?"

"I do if you do," she nodded before smiling at Kagome. "Thank you so much dear."

"It's not a problem. Let's go-"

"Actually, I need to speak to you Kagome," Kagura said as she grasped the fabric of Kagome's trench coat. "It won't take but a couple of minutes."

"OK," Shippou waved as he and Mrs. Takisai walked out of the room. "But don't take too long ok Kagome?"

"I won't. Now what's this about Dr. K?" Kagome asked as Kagura let her go to flip through Mrs. Takisai's chart. "What's the matter?"

"It's her blood pressure," Kagura said before shaking her head. "I want you to make sure she gets it checked on alright?"

"I'll do what I ca-"

"Don't say that," Kagura grumbled irritably. "I hate it when people say that. That means they're not going to try at all. I want you to make her go to the doctor."

"I can't do that," Kagome replied just as irritably. "I'm Shippou's case worker, not hers. Besides, I'm sure she'll get right on it."

"If you say so. Well, what are you standing there for?" She made a halfhearted swipe at Kagome as she escaped out the door and waved back when Kagome did before disappearing down the hallway after Shippou and Mrs. Takisai. They left the hospital's ER and quickly made their way back to Shippou's house with a quick stop for cinnamon rolls along the way.

Kagome pulled up as close to the front door of the house as possible, a brief whistle escaping her lips as she surveyed the damage done to the antique pine door. Pieces of the frame were hanging from their nails and the door itself was braced against the doorframe covering the entrance to the house. The police officer on the scene briefly tipped his hat at Kagome and Mrs. Takisai as Kagome helped Mrs. Takisai up the stairs.

"Man," Kagome grunted as she struggled to move the heavy door away from the entranceway. "This thing is massive." She stepped back gratefully when the police officer came up the porch and watched as he pulled it out of the way before returning to his post by the foot of the stairs.

"I'm going to fix you some tea ok Grandma?" Shippou asked as they entered the living room. He scampered off before Mrs. Takisai could respond and she laughed as she settled herself into a plush red recliner.

"Oh that Shippou," she sighed as Kagome sat down on the edge of the sofa beside her. "He's such a lovely boy. Don't you think so Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome readily agreed. "And he's so cute too."

"Hey, I heard that!" she heard Shippou yell from the kitchen. Kagome giggled as Mrs. Takisai reminded the kit not to shout through the house.

"Only uncivilized people shout at others from anther room," she reminded him as he brought her a steaming porcelain cup. Shippou blushed and lowered his head. "Sorry Grandma."

"No harm done Shippou dear. Now let your grandma kiss you."

"Aw Grandma," Shippou complained as she grabbed him and tugged his cheek toward her waiting lips. "Not in front of Kagome! Come on!"

"So what if she sees me kiss you? She knows I love you don't you Higurashi-san?"

"Yes," Kagome sniggered from behind her hand. "I totally understand."

"But-EW!" Shippou shrieked as Mrs. Takisai planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek when he wasn't looking. "That's so gross!"

"Well next time don't make me fight you for it. Now scamper on kit," she said as she directed him toward the stairs. "You've got a project to work on."

"Oh yeah." He thundered up the stairs like a herd of elephants, then peered over the banister at Kagome. "You're not going to leave without saying goodbye to me are you?"

"Nope," Kagome shook her head. "Besides, I want to see this project of yours."

"Cool! Later."

Kagome giggled as he ran off and talked to Mrs. Takisai for the rest of the hour, then stood up and announced it was time for her to leave.

"Awww..." Shippou said as he appeared from out of nowhere. "You said you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"I wasn't going to," she told him and gave him another huge hug. "I was coming up there to say goodbye when you showed up. How did you do that by the way?"

"That's my secret," Shippou said and smiled mischievously.

"Well don't do it to your grandmother," Kagome advised sternly. "Dr. K's worried about her heart and I don't want you scaring her."

"I won't. I'll take good care of her, you'll see."

"That's good. Now I've got to go." Kagome retrieved her coat from the coat rack sitting in the hallway. "Mrs. Takisai? What are you going to do about your door?"

"I suppose I'll just have to call one of my friend's so they can take me to Home Depot," Mrs. Takisai speculated. "Until then, I guess that poor police officer is stuck outside. When you leave please tell him to come in for some tea."

"I will. Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone? I'm sure my brother or grandfather knows someone who can help."

"No dear we'll be fine. Besides, I have my protection right here don't I?" she said as she hugged Shippou to her hip. Shippou nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry about us Kagome! We'll be fine!" He motioned for her to lean down and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna put a protection spell on the door that my dad taught me. It's a really powerful one too."

"Cool," Kagome nodded in approval. "You're one step ahead of me aren't you? Well if you've got things covered then I guess I'll be going. You call me if you need anything ok? Groceries, a ride to school for Shippou, anything alright?"

"OK!" Mrs. Takisai and Shippou replied as they waved goodbye. They watched her stop and talk to the officer a while before hopping into her car, the little Beetle's speakers thumping a few moments later before she pulled out of the driveway and vanished at the other side of the road.

"You know Grandma, I like her," Shippou said as he and Mrs. Takisai turned away from the door. Shippou doubled back to apply the protection spell, making sure it was undetectable to the human outside but strong enough to keep his mother, the weather and anything else that would harm them out.

"I know Shippou. I like her too." Mrs. Takisai returned to her chair while Shippou ran upstairs. He gathered his homework together and began to carry it from the room when he spotted the fish tank sitting by his bed. The blazing red fish swam around inside, some branching out on their own while others stayed together in a little group. He smiled and lightly tapped the glass.

"I really, really like her," Shippou whispered to the fish as though he were confiding in them a big secret. "Sometimes at night, when I know no one can hear me, I pray to wake up and find that she's my mom instead."

II

"Oh come on Souta," Kagome grumbled into the phone. "You can't spare anything? Not one yen?" She nodded while he talked, the end of her Bic pen tapping angrily against her kitchen countertop as she glared at the microwave. "But-but what about-fine," Kagome sighed. "No, I understand. I'll think of something. Yeah, I'll call you back. Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed again, her head falling to the counter as waves of loose damp hair fell around her to brush against the counter's sides. "I swear, this is so hard," she whined before sitting up and rubbing the red mark the counter left on her forehead away. "Souta's broke, I'm broke and Kagaromaru's always busted for cash," she bemoaned as Sesshoumaru padded into the room.

"It's bad enough that Miroku and Sango aren't going on a honeymoon," Kagome said and scratched behind Sesshoumaru's ears when he plopped his head into her lap. "It's not fair. I think all couple's deserve to go somewhere."

'We didn't have a 'honeymoon' did we Sesshoumaru?' Kikyou asked as Kagome continued to complain. Sesshoumaru snorted lightly and rolled his eyes.

'If you call your imprisonment a 'honeymoon' then yes, you did.'

"All I wanted was to give them a good Valentine's Day," Kagome sighed despondently. "I'd collect a couple of hundred dollars, give it to Roki and have him take Sango someplace great next week. Ohhhh." She dropped her head to the counter again and groaned her frustration. "If only Miroku's paintings would sell. He's not getting enough exposure I suppose. I give up." She sighed, jumped down from the stool and quit the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to stand there to wonder about his dinner.

'Is that all you think about?' Kikyou complained wearily. 'Your dinner? That's why you're doing so many exercises as is. You need to slow down.'

'And you need to leave me be for a moment,' Sesshoumaru snapped back testily. 'I am trying to think.'

'Well don't try too-'

'Finish that sentence and I'll remove your stomach the next time you 'visit' me.'

'Woah,' Kikyou gasped before throwing up her mental hands in surrender. 'Alright. No need to be hasty. What are you thinking about anyway?'

'I am thinking about calling Inuyasha,' he replied before following Kagome's scent out of the room toward the stairs.

'Are you going to get him to do something?'

'I am not sure,' Sesshoumaru replied. 'But I am thinking about it.'

)-(

Miroku stumbled through the front door to the living room, his workbag haphazardly hanging from his limp shoulders before falling to the floor behind him. Miroku was the next to fall but managed a softer landing as he sat on the couch in front of the tv. He was tugging his boots off just as Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room.

"Are you alright Miroku?" she asked as his boots thumped one by one to the floor. He nodded wearily and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had changed jobs sometime in January, having quit his desk job at the hotel to work at an international shipping company. Since then he remained grimy and worked constant overtime at work on the conveyor belt loading and unloading the massive tractor trailers that drove in and out of the facility.

He worked overtime to pay for the wedding, he and Sango having decided long ago to pay for as much of it as possible without their parents' help. Miroku's father was constantly pressuring Miroku to borrow more money from him which did nothing but add more stress to the situation.

"I'm fine Auntie," he sighed heavily before rising to his feet. "I just need a shower and a quick talk to my butterfly, that's all."

"Aww," Mrs. Higurashi cooed as he walked out of the room. "Young love is so wonderful."

"Eh?" Ji-san said as he entered the room. "What's that about love?"

"I'm just thinking about Miroku," Mrs. Higurashi said before busying herself with picking up his fallen bag and boots. "He works so hard and I think he gets discouraged sometimes."

"Feh! That's what's wrong with kids these days!" Ji-san declared suddenly. "They get discouraged so easily! Why in my day-"

"Yes Dad yes," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted just as the doorbell rang. "I know. I'll be right back."

"That's what's wrong with young people today too!" she heard him say as she walked down the hallway to the front door. "No respect for their elders!" She tuned out the rest of his complaint as she peered through the peephole, her brow frowning slightly at the dark haired stranger standing on the other side before she unlocked and opened the door.

"If you're looking for Souta dear, he's not here," she told him, though she had a feeling that the man in front of her didn't know her son in the least. He stood a good foot taller than her 5' 3" in a dark, almost black business suit. His hair was just as dark but long and pulled back to lay against his back in a mid-length ponytail.

"No ma'am, I'm not looking for him," he said with a slight laugh and a shake of his head. "I'm looking for..." He reached inside his breast pocket for a slip of yellow Post-It paper and sighed. "Ah! There we are. I'm looking for 'Higurashi Miroku'? Is he in?"

"Um...yes. He's in. Please come in." She stepped aside so he could enter, his large frame brushing past her slightly as he walked into the small house to the living room.

Inuyasha looked around in surprise, his light brown eyes confused as he gazed at his surroundings. 'A budding artist lives _here_?' he thought in disbelief as he drank in the homey charm of the simple furniture surrounding him. 'Sesshoumaru has lost his mind.'

Sesshoumaru had called him over the weekend, barking his head off about a rumor of an artist that lived at a shrine near the middle of the city and how he wanted him to drop everything he was doing Monday to check it out. Now that he was here Inuyasha was beginning to feel like he was wasting his time when Mrs. Higurashi directed him toward a nearby armchair.

"Please, sit down Mr..."

"Just Inuyasha, please," he said with a casual wave. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Alright. Would you like something do drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd just like to see this artist please."

'He knows Roki's an artist?' Mrs. Higurashi thought in surprise. 'How, unless-He must be here to see Miroku's art!' She rushed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door, mindful of the sounds of water coming from inside as Miroku's voice rose above the noise.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Tell them to come back later!"

"I think that's a bad idea," she told him before glancing down the stairs. She could barely see the back of Inuyasha's head from her place at the top of the stairs and he was still seated where she left him. "This guy looks important. I think he's come to look at your work."

The shower suddenly fell silent and after a few minutes of stumbling and muttered curses Miroku's damp head and wide violet eyes appeared in an opening in the door. "What did you say?"

"I think he's here to look at your work. Hurry up and put on something nice!" She smiled when he shut the door and listened as the sounds of hurried scrambling murmured through the door. Miroku popped out a few minutes later and was hurrying to fasten his jeans as Mrs. Higurashi attempted to straighten out his hair.

They found Inuyasha crouched down on the floor when they finally came downstairs. The tie he was wearing was now dangling in front of the family cat and he laughed as the enormous orange feline lazily batted at the silk material. "This has to be the laziest cat I've ever seen," he joked while Ji-chan and the others looked on. He stood up and brushed himself off, then stuffed his tie into his pockets before turning to Miroku.

"Are you Higurashi Miroku?" he asked and he grinned when Miroku nodded. "It's good to meet you. I'm Inuyasha."

"Um...good afternoon Inuyasha," Miroku replied hesitantly. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a little problem. You see," Inuyasha sat back down in the recliner and waited for Miroku and the rest of the family to be seated as well before continuing. "I'm remodeling my downtown office and I've been looking for some accessories to, you know, _decorate_ the building and that kind of stuff. You with me so far?"

"Yeah," Miroku drawled slowly. He still didn't understand what all this had to do with him, but he decided to allow the stranger to continue with his story.

"OK then. Like I said, I've been looking for some stuff. Well my assistant was supposed to be helping me find some artwork like paintings, sculptures and stuff like that. Apparently my _assistant_ has been sitting on your name for the past three months. That's why I'm so late."

"I don't understand," Miroku admitted. "You mean to tell me that your assistant _recommended_ you to me? From where? I've never had a showing."

"There was one you did in America a few years ago right?" Inuyasha inquired. "I think you were in high school?"

"Um...yeah," Miroku nodded. "But that was for photos. I never had one for paintings."

"Well do you paint?" Inuyasha asked, his exasperation at how difficult Miroku was being coloring his voice slightly. Miroku nodded and Inuyasha sighed. "Can I see them?"

"Ok, who put you up to this?"

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's stunned reply. "Say again?"

"Who put you up to this?" Miroku demanded before jumping out of his seat to pace the room. "Let's see...I told a few guys at work about my art so..."

"You have to excuse him," Mrs. Higurashi apologized as Ji-chan began to scold Miroku for his rude behavior. "He's under a lot of stress lately."

"Kagome and the others wouldn't do this kind of thing," Miroku continued to speculate. "So who could it be..."

'Kagome...hey, I know that name!' Inuyasha realized. 'No wonder the last name sounds so familiar! This must be a cousin of that girl Sesshoumaru's looking after or something! No wonder he sent me here. This guy better be good though,' Inuyasha grumbled, his mood souring almost as quickly. 'He knows I hate wasting my time.'

"I just can't figure it out," Miroku said and ignored Ji-chan when he attempted to pull him back to his seat. "Who could it-"

"Look, how about I show you my card?" Inuyasha offered as he reached inside the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "Then if you still don't believe me I'll leave. Sounds like a deal?"

"Yeah, deal. Let's see it." Inuyasha handed his card to Mrs. Higurashi, who passed it to Miroku without reading it. Miroku thanked her and glanced down at the card. His eyes rounded almost instantly and he read over the card three more times before reading it out loud.

"Inuyasha Taisho of Taisho Real Estate, The Issac Medical Research Center, and Taisho Technologies. Holy crap man, is this you?"

"Yeah, that's me. So now am I on the level?"

"Yeah!" Miroku exclaimed, unknowingly causing Inuyasha's hidden ears to ring. "So you've seen the photos?"

"Actually I haven't seen anything," Inuyasha admitted with a sheepish shrug. "It's my assistant that does all the research. I found a Post-It note in her file drawer with your name and address on it."

"Oh. Man, that sucks." Miroku scratched his head thoughtfully, then shrugged and said, "So, do you want to see the paintings?"

"That's why I'm here."

"They're not here. I don't paint here. I keep a little studio a block away for all my stuff."

"Then let's go." Inuyasha bowed to Mrs. Higurashi and Ji-chan as Miroku grabbed his coat, hat and boots. "Thank you for having me. I'm sorry to have disrupted your evening like this."

"It's no trouble at all," Mrs. Higurashi told him as he and Miroku walked out the front door. "Please, come back again! Good luck Miroku!"

Miroku smiled and waved back at her before walking down the massive shrine stairs to the street below. Inuyasha walked a little ahead of him with his hands buried deep within the confines of his trench coat. "I had the limo drop me off," Inuyasha said and groaned when it began to snow. "I think that might have been a bad idea."

"I can get my truck, but it's no limo," Miroku offered. He led Inuyasha toward his red Toyota and jumped inside. "It's kinda hard to get started, so bear with me."

"Yeah, no problem," Inuyasha told him as he boosted himself into the high cab. He watched as Miroku struggled with the starter before it finally turned over and the engine started. They drove down the road to Miroku's studio in silence with the rattling of the engine and the occasional backfire the only sounds. They pulled up to a dusty warehouse-like building 10 minutes later.

"Here we are," Miroku said as he turned off the engine and jumped out of the truck. Inuyasha followed after him as they walked into the building and into a cargo elevator set on the main floor. "I'm only three floors up, so it's not gonna be a long wait." Miroku stood by when Inuyasha nodded and raised the elevator grate when the elevator finally stopped.

"Well, this is it," Miroku said as he flicked on a light switch. The soft white light lit up a back section of the room where twenty covered easels sat waiting. "I cover them to keep the dust from them," Miroku explained at Inuyasha's confused stare before pulling the covers off of them. Various watercolor landscapes were revealed, some with mountains and nature while others were more modern with offices and city life.

"Nice," Inuyasha nodded as he stopped in front of a painting of the shrine they just left dusted with snow. "You're landscapes are traditional. They remind me the older paintings."

"Yeah, that's what I get told all the time," Miroku sighed. "They say that people are looking for something different, something new and that anything that reminiscent of the old wouldn't cut it."

"I don't know about that," Inuyasha disagreed. "You know the saying; 'Those that don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it'."

"Yeah, I agree," Miroku laughed as he leaned against a nearby column. "I gave up on my sculptures a few months ago. I've always hated the way clay felt underneath my fingernails."

"And paint is different?" Inuyasha asked and cast a sideways glance at Miroku before turning to another painting.

"Well kinda. It's not as gross-feeling, especially the watercolors. They just wash right off."

'A human that likes to be clean?' Inuyasha inwardly teased as he stood up and glanced around him. 'Interesting...' "Those paintings back there," Inuyasha began as he gestured toward five paintings that were still covered. "What are they?"

"Um...I don't think you'd be interested in those," Miroku said with a thoughtful frown. "They're my private collection and I'm kinda picky about who I let see them."

"Who've you let see them so far?" Inuyasha inquired curiously.

"No one."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and Miroku quickly joined him. "You're not exactly trusting are you?"

"Nope, not at all," Miroku shook his head. "But...do you really want to see them?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "Why not? I've seen everything else." He stepped back so Miroku could pull the sheet off the nearest one, which was a five foot canvas that swung on chains from one of the exposed pipes along the ceiling. Brown eyes widened in amazement and he stared at the painting in amazement while Miroku continued to uncover the other, smaller, paintings.

The border of the painting was surrounded in black. White painted figures stood in various states of despair, agony and frustration, the darkness surrounding them all encompassing and discouraging as he looked on. A sense of hope, along with a bright burst of color, came from the center of the painting. An angel glowed golden from the center, it's feathered wings barely stretched from behind her as she gazed down and to the side. Her arms crossed protectively over her nude chest and a gauze-like sarong was draped around her hips. Her feet were bare and her hair looked windblown as the creatures below her reached up to touch her holy form.

"It's...amazing," Inuyasha couldn't help but whisper before turning to the other paintings. Each one held the face or body of the angel in various forms and poses but Inuyasha couldn't help but return to the first one. "It's...amazing. Who's your model?"

"My fiancé," Miroku admitted proudly. "She's my inspiration for all of them."

"Yeah, I see that. Man, these are beautiful. What kind of angels did you base her on?"

"Early Christian. I thought for a few years that I would be a monk but she quickly changed that."

"Yeah, I see. Um..." He looked away thoughtfully before turning back to Miroku, who stood waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. "How much do you want for it?"

"For what?" Miroku croaked in surprise. "For that one?"

"Yeah, for this one. I can see it in my lobby, right when you first come in." He grinned at Miroku's amazement and jovially clamped his hand on his shoulder. "Your fiancé would greet my clients long before my secretary would."

"I...I don't know," Miroku stammered. "I-Its kinda sentimental and everything so-"

"No, I understand that," Inuyasha nodded. "I'm prepared to pay you for it."

"Um...well...what do you think it's worth exactly?"

"Um...that's a good question," Inuyasha replied before stepping closer to the painting. "It's oil instead of watercolor...huge piece of work...must have taken you weeks to get this together."

"Months actually," Miroku corrected him. "I had to get the details just right. I scrapped three canvases before I came up with this."

"I see...hmmm..." Inuyasha thought it over for a few minutes, then said; "I'd say about 5 or so."

'$500? Man, that's a lot more than I thought it would be.' "You really think so? Someone would pay $500 for it?"

"I think so yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "But I didn't mean $500. I meant $5,000."

"F-f-five thousand dollars!" Miroku stuttered in disbelief. "Someone would pay $5,000 for _that_!"

"Yeah, you're right," Inuyasha replied. "I wouldn't pay $5,000 for it."

"Oh," Miroku suddenly deflated. "I see. Well-"

"I'd pay $8,000, but that's my final offer and I'll write you the check today."

'$8,000!' Miroku sank to the floor in front of the painting, his pupils dilated and his mind fogged as Inuyasha turned to another of the smaller paintings. '$8,000! Imagine what I can do with $8,000! I won't have to work overtime anymore that's for sure! I can spent more time with Sango now!'

"Hey, I'll throw in about $750 if you throw in the shrine painting," Miroku heard Inuyasha say from somewhere behind him. He turned just as Inuyasha leaned over the only table in the studio and pulled his checkbook from his coat pocket. "Who do I make the check out to?"

"Oh, um, me," Miroku responded. He dusted himself off and approached Inuyasha in a daze, his violet eyes distant and unbelieving as Inuyasha signed and dated the check before handing it to him.

"Excuse me for a second," Inuyasha said as he flipped his cell phone open and dialed. "I've got to make a call real quick."

"Yeah, no problem," Miroku whispered as he held the check in his hand. His fingers gently traced Inuyasha's scrawled penmanship reverently. 'Great Kami-sama, it's real,' he said to himself. 'He's serious. He's really going to buy my work...'

Inuyasha hung up his phone with a quick snap, the limo he called for already on the way as he turned to Miroku. He couldn't help but smile at the dazed look on the human's face and he found an urge to help him growing in his breast. "Hey," he said and snapped Miroku out of his daze. "When's your first showing?"

"My first...I don't have a showing," Miroku replied softly, the shock of the afternoon still fresh in his mind. Inuyasha brushed it off as a mild inconvenience and sighed. "Aw hell, don't worry about it. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon at 3?"

"In the afternoon? Um.." Miroku thought over his schedule for Tuesday and shrugged. "Nothing important I guess."

"Great. I'm going to send my gallery manager-"

"You're an art dealer too?" Miroku quickly interrupted. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm a gallery owner. Here, let me switch cards real quick." He retrieved the card he gave Miroku earlier and replaced it with one from a different pocket of his coat. This one had his name, phone number and cell phone number along with the name of the gallery.

" 'The Moonlight Lagoon'?" Miroku read curiously. "That's an odd name for a gallery."

"I'm into odd," Inuyasha commented briefly. "Anyway, I'm going to send the manager here tomorrow so you be here. Um...let me see that card real quick." Inuyasha grabbed the card and quickly scribbled something on the back of it before returning it to Miroku. "That's for the host at that new restaurant downtown, um...Le Chateau Orange or something like that. Anyway, it's French or something. Take your girl there this Friday for Valentine's Day. It's on me."

"No way man," Miroku said as Inuyasha began to search the room for something to put the paintings in. "I can't accept this from you. You've done enough."

"Don't worry about it man. Take your girl out and enjoy yourself."

"Alright then," Miroku relented before glancing around him. "Let me grab something for your paintings." Inuyasha leaned against the table and watched as Miroku unwound large sheets of plastic from a massive roll at the back of the studio. 'What a way to get to a girl's heart,' Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'Sesshoumaru'd better be glad that this guy is good or else he'd be really disappointed. He's a good enough dude though. I wonder what the rest of his family is like...

'Speaking of family,' Inuyasha thought as an impish grin began to form on his lips. 'Sesshoumaru's been a big help today. I wonder if I can find some way to help him...'

III

Kagome stood by as Shippou pulled a large plastic crate from underneath his bed and moved back so he could plop it onto his bed. "What's this?" she asked as he fished out pictures, notebook paper and three small plastic containers.

"That's my experiment," Shippou replied with a proud smile. "I've got everything done! The experiment took a while but it was worth it! I learned some pretty gross stuff too!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Ok, like the peanut butter-"

"Wait a sec," Kagome interrupted before sitting down at Shippou's desk. "How about you break it down for me? Tell me everything you did, everything you used and the results you found and pretend like you're telling it to a class."

"Oh, um...ok," Shippou readily agreed. "But what for?"

"Just in case you have to present it to your class. This way you'll know what to say and you won't stumble over anything."

"Yeah, ok," Shippou nodded again. "That makes sense. Um...ok then! Well first I grabbed nine plastic containers-"

"Ok." Kagome nodded when Shippou held up one of the nine containers. "And?"

"And I divided them into three groups-"

"Did you write out a list of everything you used?" Kagome interrupted. "You know, like forks, knives, containers, stuff like that?"

"Yup, here it is." Shippou passed her a purple folder stuffed with paper and opened it to a certain page. "See, it's right here."

"Oh. Ok then. OK, keep going."

"Um...next I filled the containers with different things. Three of the containers got the soda-oh, um, should I tell what kind of soda I used?"

"Um-hum," Kagome replied. "That's useful stuff."

"Oh, ok. I used the dark cola cause I thought it would have more sugar. I used smooth peanut butter and I grabbed some regular white bread. I divided them up again and put them all in a dark, warm corner of the house."

"Why did you divide them again?" Kagome wondered out loud. "What made them different this time?"

"Um...one set I kept the lid on, one set I took the lid off after a week or so and the other set I kept the lids off. That's why I divided them."

"Oh. Right. So what happened?" Shippou pointed toward another slip of paper and grinned when Kagome grimaced. "Oh ew," Kagome groaned. "I didn't know soda could **grow** mold."

"Yup, and it was some nasty white stuff too!" Shippou replied excitedly. "I saved some of it for the showing! You wanna see?"

"Um, no," Kagome replied quickly. "I'd rather not. You really thought this out Shipp. This is a great report."

"You really think so?" Shippou asked shyly. "Everyone else in class is doing volcanos and potato clocks."

"Oh please," Kagome huffed and waved a dramatic hand through the air. "Are you kidding? Volcanos and potato clocks have been done to death. You've got a great, well thought out experiment here. It's original too. I bet you'll get an A+ for sure!"

"Thanks Kagome!"

"You're welcome. Only one problem though..."

"What's that?" Shippou asked, his green eyes focused solely on Kagome as she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I've got everything I need right here."

"Yeah, but you could use a board to post your findings on. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't," Shippou replied dejectedly. "Grandma and I haven't found a way to the craft shop to get one."

"Hmmm...well that's no problem," Kagome said as she stood up and pulled her coat from the back of Shippou's desk chair. "Grab your coat. We're going trunk diving."

"What's that?" Shippou asked as he struggled into his navy blue parka and followed Kagome down the steps and out the front door the snow covered driveway.

"Trunk diving is where we sift through all the junk in the back of my trunk," Kagome replied before unlocking the trunk and popping it's hood open. "I'm sure we'll find something in here."

"Yeah," Shippou muttered softly as he pulled out a box of extra violin strings. "I'm sure we'll find...something in here." They searched for five or six minutes before finding something useful. Shippou held onto a tray filled with different kinds of glue and stickers while Kagome held up a flattened cardboard box and a pad full of colored paper.

"Think this will work?" she asked Shippou as he looked over the different glittery paints.

"Yeah, I think it will."

"Well let me grab something else and let's go!" She unlocked her car door and fished out her black bookbag, then locked her car and followed Shippou back into the house.

"My my," Mrs. Takisai began as they walked past the kitchen. "You dears are working awfully hard."

"We sure are Grandma!" Shippou chirped excitedly. "You should see Kagome's trunk! It's got all kinds of neat stuff in there!"

"Yeah well," Kagome muttered sheepishly as a light blush stained her cheeks. "I'm gonna get around to cleaning that thing out one of these days."

They made their way to Shippou's room where Kagome dropped the cardboard box and colored paper onto Shippou's bed. "There," she said as she brushed her hands off. "Now for this..." She opened her bookbag and pulled free her laptop computer and a small printer. "I'll type out your research while you decorate the cardboard box. Then you can cut out your title and header pages and map out where you want them on the poster."

Another two hours flew by, with Shippou hard at work cutting and gluing the cardboard box into a suitable poster while Kagome typed out the paragraphs and titles connected with his project. When she finally finished they sat down, cut out the titles and began placing them on the board to decide where they wanted them.

"There," Kagome said as they placed the last title. "I think that's gonna look great, don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Kagome."

"It's my pleasure. Oh! Will you look at the time?" Kagome exclaimed when she looked at her watch. "I've got to get back. I'm sorry I can't stay to help you glue everything down."

"You're going to leave the glue and stuff with me?" Shippou asked as she packed up her laptop and printer. Kagome nodded and lifted the pack to her back. "I don't see why not. You can have them if you want them. I honestly don't need them."

"Um, ok. Cool. Oh! Wait a sec!" Shippou cried out as Kagome stepped across the room's threshold.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as she leaned against the doorway. "What is it?"

"I've got something I wanna give you," was the muffled response as the little seven year old frantically dug around the inside of his backpack. "I know it's here somewhere. Where did it-ah HA! Found it!" Shippou quickly turned and handed her a small white envelope.

"Hey, what's this?" Kagome asked before pulling up her pant leg and crouching down to Shippou's level.

"It's a Valentine's Day card," Shippou admitted bashfully. "I made it in art class today. I gave Grandma one too."

"Wow," Kagome marveled at the bright red colored paper with cut outs of pink hearts and white birds on the cover. "It's beautiful."

"Read the inside," Shippou urged as he tugged on a nearby strand of her hair. Kagome sat down and crossed her legs, then waited as Shippou scrambled into her lap and got comfortable. "Alright, let's see," she whispered as she opened the card. "'Kagome, Thank you for being so nice to me and Grandma. Thank you for being my best friend. I love you very much. Shippou.' Aw Shippou..."

"Hey, you're not gonna cry are you?" Shippou demanded when she gave him a gentle hug. "Grandma cried when I gave her hers so don't you dare cry on me!"

"I won't," Kagome sniffed before giving him a bright smile. "See? I'm not gonna cry. Thank you so much Shippou. I love the card and I love you too." She hugged him again, this time in his true form. His tail brushed against her ankles as he hugged her back and the claws in his little paws dug into the back of her blouse. "You're still amazingly cute in this form," she said and ruffled the bright red hair on top of his head. She giggled when he frowned and batted her hand away before jumping out of her lap to let her leave.

"Are you coming back soon?" Shippou asked as he and Mrs. Takisai watched Kagome load her things into her car.

"As soon as I possibly can."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded with a bright smile and a wink. "I promise." She waved again before closing her car door and starting her engine. Shippou and Mrs. Takisai watched as Kagome pulled out of their driveway, the tip of his bushy tail flickering against the hardwood floor as she drove up the street and disappeared.

)-(

"Hey, you're right Kagome," Sango said as she read over Shippou's card. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I know," Kagome said as she hung her coat up on one of the hooks beside their office door. "He's so cute and so smart! I told you about his experiment right?"

"Yeah," Sango nodded before passing Kagome the card. "We did volcanos and stuff. I never could get mine to erupt."

"Me either," Kagome admitted with a laugh. "Did you ever find out how?"

"Nope," Sango replied and laughed. "I can't believe Miroku and the others did though. They wouldn't tell me how to do it. They said it would be cheating."

"Well at least your volcanos looked better," Kagome said as she sat down behind her desk. "I remember one of mine that was made out of brown clay and that gross red gel icing." They laughed at the memory of the ugly volcano, then calmed themselves as one of their co-workers poked his head inside their door and shook his head at them before walking away.

"What are you and Miroku doing tonight?" Kagome asked. "It's Valentines Day you know, so you've got to do something."

"Oh, Miroku's taking me to some French place on the other side of town. Oh! Great Kami-sama! Did I tell you what happened Monday?"

"Huh? No, you didn't," Kagome replied with a confused shake of her head. "Why, was it something bad?"

"No, it was something great! Someone bought two of Miroku's paintings!"

"Really!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Who? Did he say?"

"No, Miroku won't tell me," Sango quickly replied. "He said that the guy wanted to remain anonymous. But he paid almost $9,000 for them!"

"Wow! Go Roki!" Kagome cheered. "It's weird that the guy doesn't want anyone to know he bought them though."

"That's not all," Sango said next. "Miroku said that the guy owns an art gallery somewhere downtown and that he wants Miroku to be his featured artist for March! Can you believe it! It's like a dream come true for Miroku!"

"I don't doubt it," Kagome agreed. "So are you guys spending more time together?"

"Yup! It's great! He's stopped working so much overtime and his mood is so much better! I'm telling you Kagome, this has to be the greatest thing to ever happen to him."

"Besides you right?" Kagome joked. Sango giggled and nodded. "Of course!"

"Have you heard anything from the bridal shop yet?" Kagome asked and looked up when Sango sighed. "What is it?"

"That's the only thing that's _not_ fine," Sango replied sullenly. "They still haven't found them. But the guys were fitted for their tuxes on Tuesday."

"Well that's a good thing. Hey, don't worry ok?" Kagome said as she stood up and walked over to Sango's desk to give her a hug. "Everything's going to be perfect. The dresses will get here and everything will be perfect, you'll see."

"Yeah, you're right 'gome," Sango said as she hugged Kagome back. "Now if only I could convince you to bring someone to the reception..."

"Now don't start that again," Kagome bemoaned as one of the mail room employees walked into the room. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Higurashi-san," he said with a polite bow. "I have a delivery for Nomura-san."

"For me? Wow," Sango said as he passed her the clipboard in his hand. "Where do I sign?"

"Right there on the bottom," the mail clerk pointed out with the tip of his pen. "See, where the 'X' is."

"Oh, I see it. Thanks." Sango quickly scribbled her name and gave him back the clip, then she and Kagome exchanged excited glances when he stepped outside the room. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "But knowing Miroku, I bet it's something cute."

The mail clerk came back in holding a glass vase filled with six roses, three reds and three whites surrounded by baby's breath and other greenery. A small white bear was tied to the vase with a red ribbon. "Awww..." Kagome and Sango cooed as the mail clerk sat the vase on Sango's desk. "How cute."

"Miroku's so sweet," Kagome said as Sango untied the ribbon and hugged the bear. "And how cute is this bear!"

"I know!" Sango cooed as she lovingly squeezed the fluffy plushie. "I can't wait to get home so I can thank him."

"Yeah, and I can just imagine how that's gonna go," Kagome winked suggestively at Sango and burst into laughter when Sango blushed.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped in surprise as another mail clerk walked into the room. "I'm surprised at you! When did you become such a hentai? Oh, um..yes?" Sango said when she and Kagome finally noticed the young man standing in the middle of the office. "May we help you?"

"I've got a delivery," he grumbled testily. "I need you to sign."

"Wow Sango," Kagome joked as she nudged Sango in the ribs. "That's two deliveries _and_ dinner! You've really gotta thank him now."

"It's for you," the mail clerk snapped before shoving the clipboard at Kagome. "So could you sign please?"

"For ...me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's your name right here."

"Um, alright." Kagome signed as Sango looked on, then waited patiently for the clerk to come back while Sango began to grill Kagome on her mystery gift.

"Hey, who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted with a shrug. "I wasn't even expecting anything."

"Wow, do you think it's the cop?" Sango guessed.

"Who, Kouga? I don't know," Kagome shrugged again. "I wouldn't exactly put it past him. I don't think he would do the delivery thing th-woah," Kagome breathed as the clerk returned with her delivery. A dozen white calla lilies burst from a wide crystal vase. A calla lily was frosted onto the side of the vase and long thin leaves surrounded the beautiful flowers in a bright green frame. "They're beautiful," Kagome whispered as the clerk sat them on Sango's desk. "Who delivered them?"

"I don't know exactly," the clerk replied. "Some short dude came by and dropped them off a few minutes ago."

"Well thank you," Kagome called out as he walked out of the room. "Now where's the card," Kagome wondered as she searched deep within the bouquet. "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Let me help," Sango said before searching the vase and the leaves. "Like you said it's got to be here somewhere." She continued to look and soon Kagome found a little white card with her name inscribed in cursive on the front.

_Forgive my absence as I could not get away from my present duties._

_May this small token bring you comfort and pleasure when I cannot. _

_S_

'How sweet,' Kagome sighed as she placed the card back on the tiny plastic stand she found it on. She glanced down and found Sango poking at one of the lilies with a thoughtful expression darkening her normally calm and jovial features. "Hey Sango, what are you doing?"

"There's something glued on this petal. See?" She waited for Kagome to lean over before pointing out a tiny ice blue crystal pasted onto one of the snowy white petals. "There's that one, and another one over here." The two searched the bouquet and found tiny blue crystals pasted onto each of the twelve lilies, a total of twelve in all.

"Do you think they're there on purpose?" Kagome asked and jumped when Sango nudged her shoulder.

"Of course they're there on purpose!" Sango said with a look that clearly said 'Duh!'. "But the real question is why-"

"And what are they?" Kagome finished for her. Sango used her nail to gently scrap one of the little crystals off and caught it before it could disappear on her cluttered desk. She held it up to the light for Kagome to see and they both marveled at the brilliant blue light that shone through it. "What do you think it is?" Kagome asked.

"Well it can't be a diamond," Sango shook her head. "Diamonds are clear, not blue."

"The Hope Diamond is blue," Kagome offered.

"Oh yeah. Good point. Hm..." Sango thought a few moments more, then huffed in frustration. "There's no way these are precious stones," Sango assured her. "I mean, we barely noticed them. If they were then whoever put them on there would have made more of a show of it. Besides, who would risk them being thrown away if they're worth something?"

"But they were pasted on there," Kagome pointed out. "And they were really easy to some off. I don't know Sango."

"Well let's do a test," Sango said before jumping up and moving around Kagome. Kagome followed Sango to her desk and watched as Sango cleared off a spot on the glass top and grasped the small crystal between her thumb and index finger. "It'll scratch the glass if it's a diamond right?" Sango said and continued when Kagome nodded. "Well, we'll know it's not a diamond when the glass doesn't scratch. Then we'll take it somewhere to find out what it is after work. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Kagome agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "So let's do this." Sango took a steady breath, closed her eyes and quickly swiped the small crystal against the glass. She opened her eyes and glanced at Kagome first. She found excited blue eyes staring back at her, her hands trembling slightly as she waited for Sango to look down.

Sango looked down first, then Kagome before,

"Great Kami-sama!"

"Do you **see** that!"

"They're-"

"They're-"

"**EEEEEEEEEE!**"

(End Chapter)

SF: That's the end of that chapter. Whew. Hey, that one came out sooner than the last one.

Inu-chan: Maybe you're focusing on this one finally.

SF: Maybe. Oh, but anyway-

Sango: Hey, wait a second!

SF: Yes?

Kagome: The crystals on the flowers? Are they real or not.

SF: Oh, did I forget to add that part?

Kagome/ Sango: Yeah!

SF: Oh, well...too bad! Lol. Sorry ladies, but you don't find out until the next time I update!

Kagome: Awww.

Sango: (snaps fingers)

SF: Oh well. Anyway, I was gonna say that the previews for the next chapter are below. By God, I just love teasing those two!

The bridal shop finally finds the dresses, the second part of 'Sesshou's Valentine's Day gift' (Inuyasha just loves to do things in pairs), and another attempt at Montery's.

Next chapter: Chapter Nineteen: In Your Hand


	19. In Your Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. With the updates I give, I shouldn't. (Sniff) First things first. For one, I have to admit that the summary I gave for this chapter on the last chapter has changed. It's a bit more cut down, but it's pretty much what I wanted. Um...what else...oh yeah! Since the month of February is so short, I've decided to bring Sesshoumaru (human form) up a little earlier. Normally we have to wait at least two chapters for him but not this time. This chapter will begin the month of March.

Chapter Nineteen: In Your Hand

Inuyasha rode the elevator silently, his tie hanging loosely from his neck while he activated his glamour spell. He brushed his hands over his hair quickly and frowned as his ears shifted from the top of his head to mold themselves into their human positions and shape. 'Another morning at work,' he mused begrudgingly. 'At least I don't have to travel far to get to the office.' The glamour spell finished it's work before the elevator doors opened, leaving a dark haired, brown eyed Inuyasha behind instead of the white haired hanyou that left his upstairs apartment moments before.

Inuyasha enjoyed the convince of living in one of the three upstairs apartments in his building, his being the one directly above his private office. He nodded hello to his secretary and smirked when she blushed.

"Good morning Mr. Taishou," the young blonde whispered softly. "Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you Shiori," Inuyasha said as he sat behind his massive pine wood desk. He opened the greasy brown paper bag and greedily inhaled the scents of sausage, biscuit and warm butter. "Perfect..." he sighed before grasping one of the four out of the bag. "Are there any phone messages for the day?"

"No sir." Shiori shook her head, both to answer him and to silently laugh at the way he woofed down his food. "But there is someone in the waiting room for you."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance, his breakfast pushed aside for a later time, and wiped his hands clean. "Who is it?"

"I don't know sir. He only said that your brother told him to speak to you about a job."

'A **what**!' Inuyasha jerked violently, then calmed himself and sighed. "Well, show him in then," he said while he dropped his breakfast bag into an empty desk drawer. "I might as well see what he wants."

"Of course sir," Shiori replied with a respectful bow. "Right away." She walked across the plush carpet to the opposite side of the large office and disappeared beyond a pair of frosted double doors. Inuyasha watched her shadow and listened as she spoke to another, a male who appeared to be an inch or so shorter than his 6 even. Shiori nodded and held the door open for the newcomer. "Mr. Taishou is right this way," she said, then glanced at Inuyasha as the male walked inside. "Mr. Taishou, this is-"

"My name is Aoshi," the male interrupted, then bowed respectfully to Inuyasha. "Your brother told me I could find work here."

"Thank you Shiori," Inuyasha said and dismissed her with a wave. "Please close the door behind you." He waited until the frosted doors were closed, then pressed a small switch underneath his desktop to lock it. "Now," he said as crystal blue eyes stared back at him nervously. "What's this about my brother offering you a job?"

"He and I met a couple of months ago," Aoshi started but Inuyasha interrupted with a request for him to sit down. He accepted gratefully, sank into one of the plush brandy hued leather chairs in front of his desk, and flipped his dark braid over the side of chair to keep from sitting on it. "He granted me guardianship over a little girl."

"You know, I'm having a hard time believing this," Inuyasha admitted. "For one, my brother's not exactly in a position to 'grant' anyone anything."

"But I assure you, he did," Aoshi insisted. "Had it not been for Sesshoumaru-san, I would certainly been put to sleep that day."

Inuyasha's brow quirked curiously at his odd choice of words. His eyes widened slightly once he finally understood. "Oh, I get it. You're like him huh?"

"No, not exactly," Aoshi admitted with a shake of his head. "I'm not under any miko's curse. I was in hiding, but I ended up in the pound. He was with a young human woman and a little girl sometime last winter. He convinced the little girl to take me home and, even though I'm responsible for the little girl's safety, he requested I talk to you about a job."

"Well I'll be honest with you," Inuyasha said, then grimaced and wiped at a cold crumb of biscuit that remained attached to his lower lip. "I don't have a clue as to what to do with you. Sesshoumaru never tells me what he's thinking unless it's something he wants me to do. Don't give up hope though," he said when Aoshi stood up and began to apologize. "And stop saying your sorry. I didn't tell you no. I just...need to figure out what to do with you is all."

Inuyasha glanced down at his desk calender and grinned wickedly at the date. "I tell you what I'll do. Sesshoumaru should be...back in town Friday. Come back...say...next Thursday and I'll let you know what I've decided."

"Ok then," Aoshi said and bowed again. "I'll look forward to your answer." He wished Inuyasha good day before exiting, leaving Inuyasha in his office to stew and wonder over Sesshoumaru's behavior. "It's not like him to hand out job offers to everyone he sees," Inuyasha thought to himself as he fished his breakfast out of his desk. 'And when he does he normally tells me about it before they show up. He knows how much I hate it when people show up unexpected. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him tomorrow. He might have to reschedule his little 'hook-up session' with his little friend.'

o.O.o

Sesshoumaru panted heavily, his fingernails caked with the red mud underneath him as he waited for the residual effects of his Changing to wear off. His breathing evened after a few moments and he struggled to rise, first moving to his knees to grasp a nearby tree when the world began to spin awkwardly around him. He closed his eyes and waited this out as well, then slowly stood up and opened his eyes.

He frowned thoughtfully at the red car parked along the edge of the woods, then searched the trees around him. "Get down from there hanyou," he snarled once his spotted Inuyasha perched on one of the branches above him. "How dare you sneak up on this Sesshoumaru."

"How dare you send a total stranger to this Inuyasha's office," Inuyasha mocked as he deftly leapt from the branch. He landed beside Sesshoumaru easily, his bare feet barely kicking up dust as the brothers glared at one another. "Here's your clothes by the way," he said as he held out a black duffle bag. "You'll have to leave the other one out here somewhere so Jaken or Myouga can get it."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru shifted out of his haori and grabbed into the first shirt his eyes fell on. He buttoned up a long sleeved white shirt, jerked a forest green polo shirt over his head and finally replaced his hakamas with a pair of dark washed jeans before sitting on a nearby stump. "Now what is this nonsense in which you speak," Sesshoumaru demanded as he changed his footwear. "This Sesshoumaru has sent no one to you Inuyasha."

"Really?" Inuyasha snapped sarcastically. "Then how in the hell does this Aoshi dude know you?"

"I do not know," Sesshoumaru stated mater-of-factly. "I take it he spoke of me."

"Yeah," growled Inyasha. "Why else do you think I'm so pissed Sesshoumaru? Jeez, you normally tell me before you turn my life around? What happened now, you ran out of time or something?"

"Inuyasha, what are you babbling on about?" Sesshoumaru asked and paused from tying his shoe. "Did I not just say-"

"Yeah, you **said**," Inuyasha interrupted angrily. "But this dude knew too much about you to let it be just some coincidence, or someone trying to get a job by using your name. This dude knew _what_ you were Sesshoumaru. He knew about Kikyou's curse."

"Did I not instruct you on saying that name in front of me..."

"Aw get the hell over it," Inuyasha countered. "You can't do anything about it with the way you are now. Your only hope of beating me is to break the curse and you're probably not even trying to do that are you? It's a good thing you got me you know? I'm always trying to get you to hook up with someone."

"Speaking of which..."

"Uh oh," Inuyasha muttered to himself and took a step back from Sesshoumaru's anger. "Um...what?"

"You know what hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled darkly. "Of what right did you have to give away my mother's most cherished possession?"

"Um...oh! You mean the diamonds! Yeah, I thought she'd like that since you _completely_ forgot about Valentine's Day! Shame on you Sesshoumaru!"

"Do not think to chastise me," Sesshoumaru retorted and stood up. "Answer my question."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha whined pitifully. "I didn't think you 'd be that mad since it's going to that girl you're always with! And besides, it's not like you're not going to be there watching over it while it's there."

"You are still missing the point." Sesshoumaru wanted to argue further but decided with a mental sigh to cut Inuyasha some slack. "Come," he said while he shrugged into a denim overcoat. "I have things to do tonight."

"Hey, what about that Aoshi guy!" Inuyasha asked once they were in the car. "What am I supposed to do about him?"

"What does he look like?"

"He's an inu youkai," Inuyasha told him as he struggled to remember. "He's got black hair and blue eye-"

"Oh."

"Oh," Inuyasha repeated with a loud snort. "Oh my ass! You could have told me he was coming Sesshoumaru!"

"I forgot. I am allowed-"

"In what? You're old age? Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha barked in amusement. "Here you are," he said as he parked in front of Kagome's apartment door. "Now what am I supposed to do about that guy?"

"Place him somewhere he will be useful," Sesshoumaru instructed and opened the car door. "He will not be able to work many days so make the days he is available count."

"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha griped to himself, then reached inside the glove compartment and pulled out a purple box. "Hey Sesshoumaru, catch!"

Sesshoumaru barely caught the velvet cube as it came flying out of the passenger's side window toward him. He frowned at Inuyasha for his thoughtlessness, opened the box and frowned again before attempting to put the box back in the car.

"I will allow your giving of my personal property to go without repercussions Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned over the window. "But only this once...and only if you take this back."

"I'm not going to," Inuyasha quipped snidely. "You know that one thing goes with the other and if they're not together then they'll only get lost. Besides," Inuyasha said with a sly grin. "What would it hurt to give it to her huh? It's not like you'll allow her to lose it. And...I bet she'll 'appreciate' it!" Inuyasha wagged his eyebrows suggestively and laughed out loud when Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked up the walkway, the blue velvet box in tow.

o.O.o

Kagome stared into space, her left leg propped lazily on top her small coffee table. She absently nudged a bottle of mint green fingernail polish with her big toe but her thoughts were miles and miles away . She propped her right leg up against her chest, folded her arms over her raised knee and sighed.

"I can't believe it," she whispered to herself as she stared at a little inconspicious black velveteen bag that sat in the middle of her coffee table. It was two weeks after Valentine's Day and March was already dancing joyously on little jade feet, yet she still couldn't get over the shock that she received that day. She and Sango were nearly hysterical in her office that day, the pair practically squealing and falling over one another in an attempt to calm themselves. It took one of the mail boys to calm them down with the admission that there were other gemstones that could cut glass. They immediately went to the nearest jeweler after work and, after waiting twenty minutes for the appraiser to come back from his dinner break, found out that the pale blue stones, twelve in all, were indeed diamonds.

Kagome was thrown instantly, her eyes wide in shock and surprise while the appraiser babbled on to Sango about cut, clarity, karat and other things she didn't understand, but she quickly came to speed when he announced their value.

'Imagine,' she said to herself as she reached down and weighed the bag in her hand. The appraiser gave her the bag to store them in instead of the clear plastic sandwich bag she came in with. 'Just three of these little gems are worth twice of what I make in a year. What on earth was Sesshoumaru thinking to send me these?' She looked up when the doorbell rang, grayish blue orbs narrowing slightly before she set the bag down. She wiped her hands down the sides of her light gray pyjama pants and glanced out the front window before opening the door.

"Just the person I wanted to see," she greeted Sesshoumaru from the other side of the door. Kagome turned and walked away, leaving him slightly flustered at her attitude before he came inside and shut the door.

"And for what do I owe the pleasure of your ire?" he inquired smoothly. He locked the door behind him, his turned back hiding his momentarily confusion at the construction of the deadbolt before turning back to her.

"Here."

"And what is this?" he asked and stared at the black bag danging from his fingertips. "And why are you giving it to me?"

"No, what I should ask is why you gave it to me!" Kagome demanded angrily, her eyes stormy as she glared up at him. "What's the big idea anyway? Why would you give me something like that?"

"Kagome I-"

"What, do you think that, because we kissed a couple of times, that you have to pay me off or something? Or maybe you think I'm just some brainless nitwit that will fall all over herself because you gave me something that's worth more than my car!"

"Kagome, would you-"

"Don't you know what they **do** for those diamonds Sesshoumaru! Most, if not all, of the world's diamonds come from Africa, but do you think they actually give the people who live near those diamond mines any of the profits? Haven't you seen one episode of National Geographic!"

"Alright that is enough." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and gently clamped his free hand over her mouth. "Now that you have given me a chance to explain," he said and smirked when she glared up at him. "I do not have the need to pay you off. I do not expect you to 'fall all over me'. As a matter of fact, I expect nothing from you except for you to be yourself when we are together. As for the mining of said diamonds, I doubt anyone was used so evilly for mine. They are far older than the diamonds that are on the market now."

"They are?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled and soft behind his hand. Sesshoumaru nodded. "One would say they were...heirlooms."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru removed his hand in answer and watched as she stretched her jaw. "Who's were they?"

"They belonged to my mother," replied Sesshoumaru before reaching inside the bag. He lifted free one of the tiny stones, each no larger than a thumbtack, and held it up to the light overhead. "They were passed from my great grandmother to my grandmother, from her to my mother and my mother to myself. They are...special."

"Then I know I can't take them," Kagome shook her head earnestly. "I mean, I don't even know why you'd give them to me, no less why you think I'd keep them after knowing how important they are to you."

Sesshoumaru stood by while she fretted, a knowing smirk on his lips as she paced in front of him. He had all intentions on retrieving said diamonds once he came in but now that she wanted to give them back to him, he found that he actually wanted her to _have_ them.

'It is not as if I will leave her alone with them,' he said to himself while Kagome continued to state her reasons on why she couldn't keep them. 'I will always be here and she will obviously take care of them.'

"It does not matter what you think," he informed the worried young woman after grasping her by the upper arm. "You will accept them and that is that."

"Oh no I won't!" she shot back, her anger from earlier returning full force. "I told you I won't take them! That's the kind of thing you give a wife or a girlfriend or something! I don't even know what we are yet and-"

"What does any of that matter?" he replied logically. "You are obviously important to me or I would not have given them to you. Why do you need anything more than that-"

"But I don't know what your intentions are."

"I do not know myself," Sesshoumaru answered honestly. "And yet, I am not as worried. I do not see you as 'easy' so please cease that assumption. You are a curious, kind-hearted creature and I value you just the way you are."

"Really?" Kagome whispered shyly, her eyes downcast and her fingers twiddling nervously.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered as her gently raised her chin. "I do. Now will you stop this insanity? You are on the verge of hurting my feelings and bruising my honor."

Kagome laughed and held out her hands. "Well I guess we don't want your honor bruised, do we? Sure, why not?"

"You honor me," Sesshoumaru quipped dryly and smiled when Kagome laughed again. He placed the bag in her hands, then closed her fingers around it before reaching inside his coat. "Now, honor me by accepting this too."

"Now what's this?" Kagome asked before she opened the box. She gaped, her eyes impossibly round before reaching inside. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she pulled out a heart-shaped crystal container. The lid lifted and closed on tiny gilded wires intricately.

"It's to hold them," Sesshoumaru told her and gestured for the bag. He poured the diamonds from the bag to the crystal, the tiny ping of each one as they fell to the bottom familiar music to his ears. "I used to play with them as a child. Of course I had not a clue of the value they held until I swallowed one."

"Oh my goodness," Kagome giggled as she traced a finger over the crystal's etched lid. "What happened?"

"Mother was upset of course, but it was more over my health than the jewel. Days passed, yet the jewel never did."

"Oh ew," Kagome groaned in disgust. She laughed in understanding at his embarrassment and patted his arm. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. Are you telling me that there's another diamond possibly living inside you?"

"Alright, enough of this," Sesshoumaru replied instead. He picked up the forgotten bottle of nail polish and eyed it critically. "What is this?"

"It's nail polish," Kagome said as she jerked the bottle away from him. "And don't you dare laugh at the color?"

"How can one find bottled baby puke amusing?"

"Ahhh! Don't say that!" Kagome replied dramatically. She flopped down on her couch and opened the bottle. "It took me all day to find this shade and I don't want to hear about what it looks like!"

"Why are you painting your nails green?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. "Of all of the colors one would imagine on someone's toes, green is not at the top of my list."

"Eh, it's kinda embarrassing," she admitted with a blush. "But um...I paint my toes green for March, since it's the start of spring and all. The flowers are waking up, the grass is growing again and well...I thought I'd greet spring with something special."

"I take it this is a tradition," he asked, his nose wrinkling slightly from the sharp sting of the polish.

"Yeah, it is," she answered and propped her foot up beside him. "I've done this every year since I was a kid."

"I see. So how does this 'nail polish' work?"

"I keep forgetting you're a guy," Kagome said before demonstrating. "I guess you're just that easy to talk to. You take the brush and dip it into the polish like this-" Sesshoumaru watched as she did so, watching as the pale green droplet clung to the black bristles. "Then you put it on." She spread the paint onto her toe in a thin line, then finished before glancing up at him. "See? That's not so hard."

"May I?"

"Um, sure," Kagome shrugged and handed him the bottle. "But I don't believe it'll look good on you."

"Neither do I." He moved her foot from the wooden table to his lap, opened the bottle and studied the paint closely before attempting the first stroke.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her brain mildly fluttering from the gentle circles his thumb made on the arch of her foot.

"I am 'painting your nails', I suppose," he said while he concentrated. "Am I doing this correctly?"

"Um, yeah," Kagome nodded. "But Sesshoumaru, you don't have to-"

"There you go again," Sesshoumaru interrupted, then gently blew on his finished attempt to get them dry. "Hurting my feelings and bruising my ego. I know I do not have to, yet I am." He quirked an amused brow at her silence and gestured toward her. "Your other foot, if you please."

Kagome complied willingly, shifting her left foot from his lap to the floor before softly placing her right in his lap. 'He's practically doing me a favor,' she said to herself as she watched him work. 'So it really wouldn't do to injure his 'boys' for it.'

"And just what is so amusing?" he asked when she smirked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, don't worry about me," Kagome said with a nonchalant wave. "I'm goofy, remember?"

"Yes, and in spite of it I find you charming." He smirked again when she blushed and realized that he liked causing that sudden stain on her cheeks. 'I will have to cause it more often.' He finished the last toe and inspected his work. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. What do you think Kagome?"

"Oh wow," she said as she wiggled her freshly painted digits. "You did really great! There's no polish on my skin or anything! I'd have used my correction pen eight hundred times by now."

"What is that?"

"Oh yeah, it's this." She held up a white pen with a clear plastic cap. "There's remover in the pen and you use it to correct mistakes."

"I see. What useful little bits they must be."

"They are. Speaking of useful." She stood up, grasped his hand and pulled him from her coffee table to her spot on the couch. She sat down in his lap, draped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the side of his face. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. You did a wonderful job."

"If so, then I have not been properly rewarded," he 'pouted' before crossing his arms and turning away from her.

Kagome laughed when Sesshoumaru 'glared' back at her, then grasped his ears and turned him back. "Aww, is this better?" She kissed him on the lips quickly and squeaked in surprise when he kept them together. He moved her legs to straddle his, wrapped his arm around her lower back and ran his fingers through her still damp hair. Whatever she showered with left her smelling sweet, like some sort of confection and since he couldn't catch her natural scent in this form he gladly settled for this one as he moved from her mouth to draw lazy kisses along her jawline.

He smirked when she sighed, then outright grinned against her neck when she huffed in frustration. "I absolutely hate it when you do that," she scolded and gently wacked his arm.

"You do not," was his muffled answer. She growled lightly, then rolled her eyes and huffed again when he ignored her. "Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm.." he mumbled as he traced the tip of his nose up her neck.

"Stop that!" she giggled when he tickled her. "You're tickling me and you're going to make me forget what I wanted!"

"Fine." Sesshoumaru sat back, his hazel eyes focused on hers as she shyly stared up at him. "What is it?"

"Um...you said something about your mother..."

"Yes? Go on."

"And I was kinda wondering...if you had any other family? Other than your brother of course."

"My father has been long dead," Sesshoumaru answered her matter-of-factly. "My mother has been as well. There is no one left but Inuyasha and myself."

"Oh. That's...sad."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru replied softly. "But do not be sad for us. What of your family?"

"Um, there's my little brother Souta, my cousins Kageromaru, Juromaru (who's only 13 months old by the way), and Miroku, then a couple of uncles and aunts. Then there's my mother Samantha-"

"Samantha?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "How...unusual. I take it she is not from this country?"

"Well she was born here, and Grandma was from here but they moved to America when Mom was a baby," Kagome explained and shifted herself to a more comfortable position. "She moved back to Japan almost thirty years ago for a technology course at Tokyo University. Anyway, she lives at the shrine-"

"What shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked. "There are dozens of shrines in this city."

"I know that!" Kagome exclaimed and whacked his arm. "You're such a jerk! It's the Sunset Shrine, the one on the eastern side of the business district. Anyway, she lives there with my grandpa Souta-"

"I thought Souta was your brother."

"No and well, yeah," Kagome replied. "The first born guys in my family are named Souta. My grandpa's the second Souta, my father was the third and my brother's the fourth. With the name goes the shrine unfortunately, so..."

"So your father, grandfather and mother take care of the shrine?" Sesshoumaru inquired. 'If so, then why is he never present whenever Kagome is there?'

"No, it's just my mom and grandpa," Kagome whispered sadly. "My dad died years ago so-"

"My apologies," Sesshoumaru replied and pulled her to rest against his chest. "I was not aware of-"

"You couldn't have been," Kagome interrupted quickly. "I never told you so it's ok." She sighed and rugged her cheek against his shirt, her eyes closing briefly as she reached up to clutch his side. "He was a really great guy you know."

"Your father I presume."

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "He, um, he was so kind, my dad. He..." She laughed softly, her voice watery and strained as she lost herself in memories long past. "He was so great to my mom, brother and I. I remember him walking around the shrine at night, all by himself long after everyone else went to bed. I would sneak to my window and watch him. I called myself looking out for him but really I just wanted to walk with him.

"He had horrible bouts with insomnia and he rarely got any sleep at night," she explained to Sesshoumaru, her eyes now open but distant and foggy as she stared into space and the living room. Sesshoumaru shifted from the back of the couch to lie back on one of it's pillow-y arms. He pulled her down with him and brought her head to rest on his shoulder, his male pride stroked when she snuggled into his neck. He made them as comfortable as he could, realizing that what she had to say was important to her and that made it important to him.

"He would do little things around the house, like re-plant any of the flowers that had died over the day and sweep out the storage shed. For the most part he sat underneath the Sacred Tree with his violin."

"He played?"

"Uh huh," Kagome nodded. "He played all kinds of classical stuff, but the one he always played was from one of his favorite movies. He loved old American movies and he'd watch them on the nights when the weather was too bad for him to sit outside. He, um...I see him sometimes, when I'm at the shrine," she admitted with a barely heard whisper. "He's always next to the Sacred Tree, his violin in his hands and dressed in his gi. Gah," she giggled as she wiped her tears away and sat up. "You must think I'm nuts."

"Why so?" Sesshoumaru asked. He propped himself up on one of his elbows and reached to wrap a strand of her slightly damp hair around his index finger.

"Because, you come over here to relax and here I am, babbling on and crying and junk. On top of that you probably think I'm hallucinating or something because of-"

"I think nothing of the sort," Sesshoumaru assured her with a gentle tug on her hair. "Stop assuming to know what I think. Surely you do not believe you are the only one to have lost someone important to them."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry," Kagome replied in wide eyed realization. "All of this talking and I totally forgot about your wi-"

"Please, let's not speak of it," Sesshoumaru cut her off. She looked away in shame and he gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Please Kagome, do not think of me right now. Do not think of my needs or my feelings. You do too much of that now. Speak of your father until you are tired. I wish to know everything you are willing to tell about him and the rest of your family. By the time you are through, I will know what color his eyes were, though I have a feeling I already do."

o.O.o

Kagome sniffed and growled angrily at the sunlight that refused to let her sleep. She turned over and opened her eyes, calm blue oceans clear and focused as she stared at the crystal handle of her bathroom door. "How in the world..." she wondered aloud as she sat up. Her last memory was lying on the couch with Sesshoumaru in the living room, so how had she managed to end up in her room, in her **bed** of all places? And where was-"

"Um, duh Kagome," Kagome said with a sigh as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. "Since when have you awakened to him lying beside you? Besides, I doubt that would happen. But...he was really nice last night. I probably ruined his night too." She groaned miserably and opened her bathroom door. Yesterday had been the anniversary of her father's passing and if she'd known that Sesshoumaru was coming she probably would have called him and told him to stay away. She always got weepy on that day and chose to spend it alone instead of at the shrine with her mother, brother and grandfather.

It was how she coped with things and she doubted that it would change either.

She turned off the shower and dried off quickly, her gaze thoughtful as she mentally stared into hazel orbs of understanding. 'And what was that crack about 'thinking of his needs' or something like that! I knew I forgot to ask him something! I swear, the arrogance of that man! Why I oughta-' She looked outside her bedroom window and burst out laughing, her mirth bouncing off of the glass to fill the room. Down below, 'Chance' slept on his back unaware, his legs stretched open with his back leg twitching sporadically. "Poor baby," Kagome said to herself as she calmed down and went downstairs. "He must be (snicker) chasing a cat. He must be tired and hungry. I'd better let him in." She unlocked the back door and suppressed another giggle when Chance bolted up, his snowy ears pert and alert as he glared around him.

"Oh come inside already," Kagome insisted as she held the door open for him. "It's bad enough you run around all night long, now you want to sleep in the cold."

'She's lucky you're hungry,' Kikyou said as she returned to Sesshoumaru's conscious. 'Or you wouldn't stand for such a scolding, would you boy.'

'Do not start woman,' Sesshoumaru snapped irritably. 'This Sesshoumaru is not in the mood.'

'When are you...'

Kagome missed Sesshoumaru's answering growl when the phone rang. She reached over the counter and picked up the cordless receiver. "Hell-" she winced and jerked the phone away when the person on the other end squealed happily. She frowned in spite of recognizing Sango's number and voice, and waited until she was finished ask what was going on...

But she made sure to put Sango on speakerphone first.

"Kagome, you're not going to believe it!" Sango exclaimed from the other end. Miroku shook his head and watched while Sango practically bounced across her living room, then sat back and watched her breasts bounce underneath her shirt.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome mumbled as she tossed one of Chance's meals into the microwave. She reached underneath the cabinet for a frying pan and waited for Sango to explain.

"It's our dresses Kagome!" Sango sang out happily. "The shop's finally got them in! They're here!"

"Really?" Kagome gasped and grinned at the phone. "Oh my God Sango that's great!"

"I know! I got the call from one of the ladies at the shop earlier this morning! They said we could come Monday and do the fitting-" Sango turned and stared at Miroku when his cell phone rang, watching as he checked the number. He grinned back at her, gave her a thumbs up and slipped through the glass French doors to the porch outside.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Inuyasha asked from his end. "I know how it feels so-"

"No, I've been awake for a while," Miroku assured him and watched as Sango shrugged and continued her conversation. "What can I do for you Taishou-san?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Inuyasha?" he demanded. "Taishou-san is my brother, or my father. Keh. It makes me feel so old."

"Alright then Inuyasha-san," Miroku agreed with a laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"I know you're getting married at the beginning of next month, so I thought you'd want to get your showing out of the way."

"Showing?" Miroku repeated in confusion. "What showing?"

"Um...duh," Inuyasha replied. "You're an artist and if you want to get sold you need a showing. When do you want to do it?"

"Um...I don't know," Miroku admitted sheepishly. "I haven't painted anything new-"

"Then bring what you have!" Inuyasha interrupted and growled at something from his end of the phone. "No, damn it, not right now! I'm on the phone! Oh, sorry Miroku. Anyway, didn't you say you did photos at one time? Do a few of them. It doesn't matter. Just do what you want, just make sure to be finished by the last Friday in this month ok?"

"Um, alright."

"Good." Inuyasha hung up without another word, leaving Miroku confused and more than a little worried about what he would present at his showing. 'I don't have anything new, and I'm sure the paintings I'm working on will take at least another month to complete, if that. My only option is photography, but what will I shoot...' He walked back inside and stopped at the fireplace mantle where Sango kept pictures of her family and friends. He glanced over them, his violet blue eyes imploring as he passed over each one. He picked up a recent one of Kagome and Chance, this one taken at the annual Christmas party last year at the shrine. Inspiration struck him hard, nearly flooring him in its intensity and he was moving across the floor before he could stop himself.

"May I Sango dear?" he asked as he held his hand toward the phone.

"Um, sure Miroku," Sango replied as she handed him the phone. "What's going on?"

"Kagome!" Miroku chirped happily. "How's my favorite little cousin this fine morning!"

"Ok, what is it?" Kagome asked as she stared warily at the phone. "You're never this charming unless you want something."

"I agree," Sango said and leaned against the wall beside him. "What's up?"

"Why ladies, you wound me," Miroku moped sadly. "I merely wish to ask for a favor from my lovely relation."

"What?"

"I need for you and Chance to do me one teeny favor."

"What is it?" Kagome asked again. "I'm not taking my clothes off, whatever it is."

"Again, you wound me," Miroku said and flinched when Chance's growl filtered through the phone lines. "I just want to take pictures of you two."

"For what?" Kagome asked. She wasn't trying to be difficult. As a matter of fact, she would have done anything for Miroku but she remembered the _last_ time said lecher asked her to take pictures for him. She had to deal with the leering of half the male student body for a year afterward.

"I'm in a bind," Miroku finally admitted. "The guy that's been buying my artwork just called and he wants to put together a showing before we get married. I don't have anything new but..."

"You want me to help, right?"

"Right!"

"And you want Chance there too?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head at this, his golden eyes shining curiously as he stared at her.

"Right!"

"And this won't turn out how it did last time, will it pervert?"

"No way Kagome!" Miroku assured her nervously. "I didn't know everyone would react like that anyway Kagome! I swear!"

"Sure, sure," Kagome replied, then sighed and said, "Alright. We'll do it."

"Yes!" Miroku hissed. "Thank you so much Kagom-"

"So long as they're **TASTEFUL** and **DECENT**! Do **_not_** make me hurt you Miroku!"

"I won't!" Miroku and assured her with a wink to his future wife. "I promise Kagome. I'll be as respectful as possible."

(End Chapter)

SF: OK, see! Like I said I plan on continuing this story! Here's proof (and my blood) right here.

Inu-chan: Isn't it a little empty though. I mean, this chapter is short.

SF: That's because I'm in the middle of finishing A Cross...which was **_INTERRUPTED_** by this chapter. Thank you very much. Oh, but this chapter is also a set up. There are all kinds of things coming up , including preparations for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Don't think Kagome hasn't asked our charming taiyoukai to come with her though. That-plus a couple of other things and preview of another insight to Sesshoumaru's past- is in the coming chapter.

Next Chapter- Chapter Twenty: Two Bits


	20. Usefulness

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue.

Chapter Twenty: Usefulness

(I)

Inuyasha gazed blindly out of his office window, his brown eyes glazed and foggy as he pondered his newest problem. 'It's not like Sesshoumaru would actually lower himself to explain anything,' Inuyasha growled irritably. 'So I guess I'll just have to see what he can do and take it from the-'

"Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha leaned over and pressed the flashing red button on his p.a. system. "I already know. Send him in please."

"Of course Mr. Taishou."

Inuyasha waited until Aoshi entered the room and smirked when Aoshi's nervousness weighed down the air around them. "What are you nervous for?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"I don't know to be honest," Aoshi admitted. "I mean, I'm not sure if you've talked to Sesshoumaru-sama yet"

"Yeah, we talked," Inuyasha assured him. "He and I straightened things out."

"That's a relief," Aoshi closed his eyes and sighed, his cobalt blue eyes hidden behind his dark lashes. Inuyasha nodded and sat down on the edge of his desk. He adjusted his tie and frowned at Aoshi's old fashioned attire, his mind already figuring how to change the nervous inu youkai into the businessman he would need him to be . . .

Should he prove to be useful of course.

"So tell me Aoshi," Inuyasha began once Aoshi sank into one of the many chairs in the room. "What can you do exactly? Can you type?"

"No, I never learned."

"Ok then, what do you know about computer systems?"

Aoshi blushed darkly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha-san, but I don't know anything about that either."

"Great," Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Can you at least answer the phones?"

"Yes sir, I can," Aoshi replied with a growl of his own. "Look, I can see this isn't gonna work." He stood up to leave. "Tell Sesshoumaru-sama that I apologize for wasting his ti-"

"Hey wait a sec," Inuyasha said as he barred Aoshi from the door. "Look, let's start over ok. Just what are you good at?"

"Well, I can do impressions."

"Impression?" Inuyasha repeated doubtfully. "Right..." Inuyasha closed his eyes, counted to ten, sat down behind his desk and waved his hand. "Let's hear it."

"OK," Aoshi agreed. He cleared his throat nervously, then said. "I wish I knew what you wanted me to say. I guess I'll wing it though. Taishou-sama-"

Inuyasha looked up, startled as his secretary's voice filled the room.

"I have those reports you requested for this afternoon." Aoshi smirked when Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "Oh, and please-" He switched from Inuyasha's secretary to Inuyasha himself, his smirk widening to a full-blown smile.

"Close your mouth. You might attract flies."

"Holy cow," Inuyasha whispered approvingly. "Who else can you do?"

Aoshi continued for another twenty minutes and the voices of presidents, emperors, celebrities and other famous people came from Aoshi's pale throat. Inuyasha applauded when he finished, the black inu youkai blushing in spite of himself as Inuyasha whooped in approval.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet. "That's better than working a processor any day! You're hired!"

"But what will I do around here?" Aoshi wondered. "I can't do anything as far as technology is concerned, so-"

"Taishou-san."

Inuyasha glanced at Aoshi, then pushed his intercom button. "Yes?"

"There's a young lady on the phone that wishes to speak to Sesshoumaru-san," his secretary explained. "She says her name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh shit," Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes widening as he threw himself into a panic. "Holycrap-holycrap-holycrap!"

"What's going on?" Aoshi wondered as he watched Inuyasha drummed on his desktop. "What is it Inuyasha-sama?"

"Look, can you do Sesshoumaru's voice?"

"Yes," Aoshi replied in the voice requested. "But why-"

"Keep it right there. Look, this girl is sort of...important to Sesshoumaru. Do you think you could talk to her?"

"Of course," Aoshi replied. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks." Inuyasha pushed the intercom button again. "Patch the call through."

Aoshi cleared throat again, tested a few sentences on Inuyasha and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Um, hi," was the timid response from the other end. "Sesshoumaru?"

"This is he. How are you Kagome?" He smirked at Inuyasha's surprise and shrugged. 'I remember the young lady now,' he said to himself. 'She was with Kanna-chan that day in the pound.'

"I'm fine," she laughed. Aoshi smiled and waited for her to speak again. "Are you alright? Is there something I may do for you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," she replied with another laugh. "I'm sorry to bother you but I forgot to ask you something the last time you were here."

"What is it?"

"My cousin's wedding is the beginning of next month and I was wondering -If you're not too busy- if you wanted to come with me?"

"Um..." Aoshi watched as Inuyasha frantically scribbled something down, then read, "What day is it?"

"Oh, um, the eighth."

Aoshi held up eight fingers and watched as Inuyasha glanced over a nearby desk calender. 'It's one of the full moons,' Inuyasha said to himself as he shook his head. 'But Sesshoumaru usually changes on the first day. This wedding is on the night of the true full moon, the second day.'

"I see," Aoshi said as he nodded back to Inuyasha. "I will do my best to make it, but-"

"I understand if you can't," Kagome said quickly. "I just thought I'd ask just in case."

"Well where shall it be?" Aoshi quickly scribbled down the directions and handed them to Inuyasha. "Is there anything else?"

"Um, yeah, there was. I wanted to thank you for last time."

"Why?" Aoshi asked as he and Inuyasha exchanged confused and scandalized glances. "I do not remember doing anything that deserved thanks."

'Man,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome responded. 'Aoshi's a better Sesshoumaru than I would have thought.'

"You listened to me and you didn't have to. I'm sorry for being such a burden-"

"You are never a burden." Aoshi shrugged again at Inuaysha's shocked expression. "Now, I really must be goin-"

"Oh, right, I bet you're busy. I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized. "I'll let you go so-"

"Kagome wait," Aoshi interrupted, then winked when Inuyasha signaled for him to hang up. "Please do not hesitate to call me. It is . . . refreshing to hear your voice."

"Um, right," was her shy response. "Ok then. Um . . . goodbye Sesshoumaru."

"Goodbye." Aoshi pushed the disconnect button and smirked, then yelped in fright when Inuyasha jumped up from his desk and shook his hand.

"That was amazing!" Inuyasha complimented with a hard clap to Aoshi's back. "I've never heard the stuffy bastard sound so good!"

"Thank you Inuyasha-sama!" Aoshi replied bashfully. "I'm glad you approve."

"Approve! Hell, I love it!" Inuyasha chirped enthusiastically. "Now let's get to work on making you business worthy!"

"Wait Inuyasha-sama," Aoshi said as Inuyasha began to drag him out of the office. "What position am I in? What am I going to do?"

"Can't you guess," Inuyasha grinned back. "You're going to be Sesshoumaru's personal assistant!"

(II)

Kagome held her breath, her fingers drumming nervously in her lap as the jury filed back into the courtroom. It had taken the group of 12 only 3 hours to deliberate and despite the strong case Kageromaru made, Kagome was still nervous that the defendant would go free. The jury finally settled in and remained standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," the judge announced as the rest of the courtroom fell silent. "Have you had time to deliberate?"

"We have your honor," the jury foreman nodded.

"And what is your verdict?"

The foreman picked up a sheet of paper and read, "We the jury find the defendant, Greg Anthony Wallace, guilty of criminal sexual assault in the first degree." The courtroom immediately erupted into chaos.

"Order!" the judge demanded. "Order! Quiet!"

"We also find the defendant guilty on all counts of child abuse, child molestation and child endangerment," the foreman ended with a quick bow, then regained his seat. The judge ordered for quiet once again, but not before Rev. Holland let out a loud and grateful cheer.

"My apologies," he whispered to Kagome as he sat back down. Kagome smiled in understanding, the judge's decision to have sentencing the following week falling on deaf ears as the Hollands engulfed her in a grateful hug.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Holland tearfully whispered. "I don't know what we would've done without your support."

"It was nothing," Kagome replied then grinned and held out her arms when Kageromaru approached them. "Great job there Kags."

"Thank you very much Kags," Kageromaru grinned back before shaking Rev. Holland's hand. "I assure you reverend. We intend to seek the maximum sentence. The DA and I don't want him to end up with a slap on the wrist. This guy has been sick a long time, with a rap sheet as long as my legs, and he should have been thrown underneath the prison a long time ago."

"Thank you so much for your diligence," Mrs. Holland bowed gratefully. "You and Mrs. Higurashi have been more than a help."

"Yeah well, it runs in the family," Kageromaru replied and gave Kagome a quick smile. "Sooooo . . . when do we tell the young one?"

"Right now if we can!" Kagome exclaimed, her dark heels making a sharp clicking noise against the polished floor. "I can't wait to celebrate!"

"Celebrate how?" Rev. Holland asked as they left the courtroom and made their way to a small pathway across the

hall.

"Um . . . I don't know," Kagome admitted. "But I'm sure it'll come to me. Hey Kanna," Kagome said as she opened the door to Kageromaru's office. Kanna looked up from a small book she was reading, Aoshi's dark head lifting from her lap, and waved.

"Hiten and I were waiting for you guys," Kanna smiled as she scratched behind the canine's onyx ears. "Is everything over?"

"Yup," Rev. Holland nodded and (with a barely concealed groan) crossed his legs and sat down on the floor beside her. "Everything's all over. He's going to jail for a long time."

"That's good," Kanna grinned happily. "I'm glad he's going away. That way he can't hurt anyone else." The adults in the room exchanged uneasy glances, each looking to the others for the right way to respond to Kanna when Kagome kneeled down and scratched Aoshi's side.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she 'whispered' to her snow haired counterpart. "How about we go on a picnic this weekend?"

"Just us?" Kanna asked and was confused when Kagome shook her head.

"It'll be all of us," Kagome giggled and waved her hand to everyone else in the room. "You, me, your mom and pop, Higurashi-san and-" she leaned in close and whispered, "We'll even let Hiten and Chance hang out-"

"**REALLY!**" Kanna squeaked excitedly. "I can't wait to see him! Do you think he remembered me? I bet he's grown a lot!"

"Yeah, he has," Kagome laughed and nodded. "So, what do you say? You guys want to picnic or what?"

"It's fine with us," Rev. Holland agreed when Kanna glanced at him. Kageromaru nodded as well. "I take it to mean that my Saturday is now booked."

"It is," Kagome nodded. "And you're going to help me pack some stuff to eat. Mrs. Holland, don't worry, I'll get everything set up. This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome smiled when everyone else agreed, the Hollands and Kageromaru engaging in a conversation that obviously didn't concern her. 'Hmm,' she remembered suddenly. 'Don't Chance and I have to take pictures with Miroku that day too? Oh well. We'll have to do it early or later in the day.'

(III)

"Miroku, you're not standing right," Kagome whispered as she nudged him into the right place beside the alter. Miroku groaned but allowed Kagome to move him, the priest standing by smiling at them while Kagome continued to shove her hapless cousin. "Hey Miroku," Kagome whispered once he was settled. "I've got a problem."

"What kind of problem? You need some money?"

"No, no way," Kagome said quickly. "I just need for you to-"

"Alright," Miroku's father said as he brushed past. "Here we go people. Places. Um, Kagome, you don't belong up there."

"Right, sorry." Kagome jogged down the aisle toward the church's massive wooden doors, where Sango and the other bridesmaids stood waiting. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Sango replied with a grin. "I was wondering where you were."

"OK people." The wedding planner, a short, elderly woman with a pair of severe black glasses and a tight salt and pepper bun, urged them forward. "Sango dear, you stand at the back of the line. Kagome, Uma, and Kirara, you three stand here." She placed Kagome in front of Uma and placed a single plastic flower in their hands.

"Now, Kageromaru, Souta, and Kohaku, you three stand here." Kageromaru winked at Kagome as he came to stand beside her, Souta stood beside his girlfriend Uma and Kohaku took his place beside his girlfriend Kirara. "Wonderful," the elderly planner grinned as she clapped her hands. "When the music starts-" she waved toward the organ player, who immediately began to play. "Kagome, you and Kageromaru march out first." She shoved them both, ignoring their shouts of protest as she practically hauled them toward the alter where Miroku was currently laughing at them.

"Now stand on the sides and hurry." Kagome and Kageromaru split, not wanting to be assaulted once again by the woman, Kageromaru standing beside Miroku with Kagome waiting on the opposite side. Souta and Uma were treated similarly but Kohaku and Kirara managed to avoid being manhandled.

"Now Sango dear, come on out."

Sango wiped the last of the giggles off her face, grasped her father's arm and began to walk.

"No, no, no," the wedding planner called out over the music. "You must slow down! Take smaller steps! This is a wedding not boot camp!"

"Then why does it feel like boot camp," Souta 'whispered' to Kohaku, who immediately snorted in laughter. Miroku and Kageromaru soon followed, leaving half of the wedding party in a fit of giggles while everyone else glared at them.

"Perhaps we should take a break," Kagome suggested when Sango growled and moved toward the men. She stopped and considered it, then nodded and took off her veil.

"I think we do need a break," she readily agreed. Miroku and the others agreed as well, each sending Kagome grateful smiles as they left the sanctuary for the outside and the church steps. Souta sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Man, I'm so ready to go home," Souta complained. "It's bad enough Sango hired the Wicked Witch of the East for her wedding planner but we've got to stand in there too. Man, I'm sweatin' worse than a whore in confession!"

"**_SOUTA_**!" shouted Kagome, Uma, and Sango before Kagome slapped the back of his head.

"That was awful!" Kagome gaped at him. "How could you say that?"

"What?" was his intelligent answer as everyone else shook their heads at him.

"You're so bloody hopeless," Uma muttered. She shook her head and wacked him again for good measure. Kagome laughed at Souta's affronted look and sat down beside Miroku.

"Weren't you asking me for something Kagome?" he asked as he glanced at his younger cousin. She smiled back at him, her sapphire blue eyes so different from the inky indigo of his own.

"Oh yea, I wanted to tell you that Chance and I will be late Saturday."

"Why?"

"I'm going on a picnic with one of my kids."

Miroku smiled and nodded in understanding. Kagome never called the children she was assigned to her 'cases', but her 'kids'. She felt that calling them cases would be dehumanizing them and everything they suffered through. They were hers and she was theirs for as long as they needed her, her heart's decision made before her duty to her job could question it. Miroku loved this about his cousin and was grateful that her past experiences hadn't tainted her innocence and joy. "How late are you going to be?"

"Eh, maybe thirty minutes or so," Kagome speculated and thoughtfully scratched her forehead. "I'm not sure. If it's longer than that I'll be sure to call you."

"Alright then." Miroku and Kagome glanced up when the church's doors burst open and revealed the ancient wedding planner on the other side.

"Let's go people!" she shouted and began herding the reluctant wedding party back inside. "We're wasting time and time is money! Let's start from the beginning!" She grabbed Miroku's arm and dragging him back inside, taking a moment to grab the startled priest before continuing her determined stride toward the alter. Kagome giggled at her cousin's distress before running in behind him.

(IV)

Miroku stood in the middle of his studio, his paintings held in a separate room as he set up his camera. He opened the camera's tripod stand in front of a jet-black sheet that hung from the ceiling on clear hooks. A large box covered with black felt sat on the floor in front of the camera's lense.

"That's better," Miroku said aloud, his head bobbing up and down in approval and his hands fisted at his waist. "I think that'll do it-" He glanced up, grinned, and waved as the cargo elevator door's were rolled up and Kagome's raven head appeared beyond the gate's bars.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Kagome said as she and Chance rushed toward him. "The picnic ran late and traffic was bad and-"

"Kagome, chill," Miroku laughed as Kagome huffed before him. Sesshoumaru sat down and watched her, his amusement at her antics plain in his eyes as he yawned and plunked his chin on his front paws.

"It's alright. I knew you might be late, remember?"

"Yeah," Kagome huffed, her hands grasping her knees while she bent over and gasped for air. "But you (huff) know how much I (wheeze) hate it."

"Yes, I know. How are you buddy?" Miroku asked Chance as he kneeled down and scratched underneath his chin. Sesshoumaru yawned in reaction and shifted his head away from Miroku's fingers. Miroku laughed and patted the top of his head.

"He thinks you're patronizing him," Kagome said and grinned when Miroku stared back at her. "What? He's my dog."

"I think sometimes you forget he's a dog," Miroku countered and laughed when Kagome laughed. "Aw now, don't be upset." He draped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, ignored her wary glance at his hands, and patted her arm. "I do have news for you though. I've decided to take pictures of Chance . . . only."

"Really?" Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru's ears perked up.

'What did the pervert say?' Sesshoumaru inquired while Kikyou laughed in his mind's ear. 'Surely he jests.'

'What's the matter?' Kikyou giggled as Miroku began his attempt to convince Kagome to bend to his will. 'Don't tell me your camera shy?'

'Wench be still,' Sesshoumaru growled, his thoughts of picture taking settled away as he went over his earlier conversation with Aoshi.

'I think it's a good idea you know,' Kikyou added helpfully. 'If he can sound like you so well then it's bound to be useful to the company, right?'

'I did not ask for your opinion,' Sesshoumaru growled absently. He was a little worried, not over Inuyasha's decision to make Aoshi his 'assistant' but over how Kagome would take it if **he** didn't show up for her cousin's wedding. 'It is not as if I wish to go,' Sesshoumaru attempted to think to himself. 'But I . . . do not wish to disappoint her.'

'I wish there was something I can do.'

'Wishing will not help me,' Sesshoumaru told her, then looked up when Miroku grinned and clapped his hands. 'Or I would have been free of this curse a long time ago.'

'Oh please,' Kikyou retorted with a mental image of her rolling her eyes at him. 'Being a dog can't be that bad.'

'I was speaking of you, nuisance.'

He smirked when she pouted, an image of her displeasure burned into the Good file of his memory as Miroku turned to him.

"OK buddy," Miroku said as he reached forward and unfastened Sesshoumaru's collar. "Your mistress has given me permission to exploit you for my own personal gain."

"Jerk," Kagome grumbled and wacked his upper arm. "Don't tease him." She shook her fist at him, sapphire blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she closed the space between them. "I'll make you sorry if he does so much as whimpers under you're so called 'care'."

Miroku held up his hand in surrender, his eyes round in fright as he swore not to harm a hair on Chance's head. "Awfully protective of you, isn't she?" he whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear before leading him toward the camera. He waited until Sesshoumaru was seated on the box before stepping behind the camera's lens, then adjusted something on the camera itself before looking up.

"Can you lay down for me buddy?" Miroku asked and smiled when Sesshoumaru complied. He stretched out onto the box, his snow white body barely fitting on the box's limited surface. He stared directly into the camera, then at Kagome when she sighed and dragged a nearby chair toward them.

"That's perfect," Miroku called out and began taking shots. "Hey Kagome, he's following you around. Move a bit more would you?"

Sesshoumaru huffed and rolled his eyes, but watched his owner as she moved from Miroku's left to his right. The last time Sesshoumaru remembered having his picture taken, it had been more than 60 or so years ago. It reminded him of the turmoil of the time and the little boy who changed his view of the world-

Forever . . .

'You know,' Kagome mused silently, her fingertip lightly tapping her side as she watched Chance over Miroku's shoulder. She failed to notice the pooch's sudden melancholy mood, his golden eyes darkened in sorrow as he remembered days long past. 'Chance's hair is getting kinda long. Maybe I should give him a cut.'

(End Chapter)

SF: This is a filler chapter, something to keep the ball rolling. The next chapter is important, as there will be information on Sesshoumaru's past. The next chapter goes further into Sesshou's past and into what made him the male...um, canine...um, _whatever_ he is today.

Next chapter- Chapter Twenty-One: Something Like the Wandering: Issac's Suffering


	21. Something Like the Wandering: The Betray

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. Oh, and I don't own 'Walk the Line' either.

Chapter Twenty-One: Something Like the Wandering: Isaac's Suffering

(I)

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the pristine white wall, his face calm as he tried to portray the icy aloofness his brother was better known for. 'Jeez, I don't see how he does it,' Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He nodded when a distinguished looking elderly man waved to him from across the polished marble floor, his champagne glass raised in acknowledgment before the gentleman continued on.

'Miroku's show's going over well so far,' Inuyasha noted as he glanced around the crowded tennis court sized room. Patrons mingled with each other, their talking a dull buzz to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Conversation bounced from topic to topic but the subject for the evening was Miroku and his artwork. Even Inuyasha was impressed with the work Miroku had ready for showing, and the first group little more than a faded memory as piece after masterful piece was set up in the gallery.

The inner workings of Miroku's mind were laid bare for the world to see and Inuyasha could _feel_ the excitement of the artwork crowd as they oohed and ahhed over everything. Cherubs smiled down on desolate wastelands, vengeful archangels shined God's judgement on masses of terrorized demons, and normal, everyday people were given a new light as they went about their daily lives. The paintings (and one sculpture) were by far the best Inuyasha'd eve seen, but the pair that stood out hung on opposite ends of the showroom. One was a massive painting, 8'x8', called 'A Picture of Innocence'. The background reminded him of spilled blood, old and sticky but warm. It shone in hues of red, the darkest an almost black with copper and burgundy undertones. It swirled and surged around the subject of the painting, it being in the center of the canvas.

Inuyasha recognized his brother's charge, or Miroku's cousin as he was later to find out, and it shocked him so bad that at first he missed the subject of the picture. His shock only deepened once he took a closer look at her heart-shaped face, the crimson tears that streaked down her closed lids left faint trails down her pale cheeks. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep in her pain. One hand was tightly fisted against her chest with the other spread out wide beside her. Ebony waves fell like water around her bare shoulders. What could have been cloth was wrapped around her breast and draped around the rest of her body, the picture coming together to seem as if she were merely at rest.

"_It's beautiful," Inuyasha whispered as he stared up at the painting. He was awestruck, his mouth hanging wide open as he gazed into the beauty's sleeping face. _

"_Yeah, I know."_

_Inuyasha turned just as Miroku stepped beside him, the normally jovial artist somber and focused as he too looked up at the painting. "Who is she?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_She's my cousin, Kagome. She'd literally kill me if she knew I painted her like this." Miroku chuckled at the thought, the mirth he felt at his cousin's expense shining in his indigo eyes. "I couldn't help it though. I started this a couple of days after I met you and well, here it is."_

"_But why'd you paint her this way," Inuyasha pressed and stepped away from the painting. "I mean, wouldn't you have rather done something happier?"_

"_Kagome's always happy," Miroku replied with a shrug. "She's always laughing, or smiling, or joking around. She tries to keep her feelings from us all the time and . . . I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what she would look like if she were honest for once, both with herself and with those that love her."_

'I bet she'd be pissed about all of the attention she's getting too,' Inuyasha smirked as yet another male stopped underneath the painting to gape like a landlocked fish. 'Boy, I _seriously_ hope she doesn't find out about this, or Miroku and his fiancé might just have to adopt.'

Inuyasha turned to the second picture, his joking mood fading into twilight as he stared at the 10"x14" black and white photo. It was the only photo on exhibit and the only picture that didn't involve angels or people of any kind. In the center of the black background was a massive white dog, the smudged markings on his forehead and cheeks cast in shades of gray as pale eyes stared into his. The sorrow held in those eyes moved Inuyasha more than any picture in the world ever could. It was the second time he'd seen a picture of Sesshoumaru in this form, and the second time the sadness the elder youkai turned canine attempted to hide shone clearly from the other side like a morning star.

'What happened to you aniki,' Inuyasha wondered as he traced a pointed fingernail along the smeared crescent mark. 'The last time you were like this, the world was . . . I thought I'd lost the only living family I had left.'

(II)

He was tired, so tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

'Sesshoumaru, you're doing it again.'

He padded down the stairs, his paws heavy and his head hung miserably.

'You can't keep doing this to yourself. Sooner or later, you're going to have to forgive yourself.' Kikyou sighed as he continued to ignore her, his ears droopy as he walked across the living room toward a blanket beside Kagome's couch. She felt bad for her companion but there was little she could do when he decided to get like this. 'You're stuck in the past and you've got to let go,' she told him while the sound of Kagome's humming fluttered into the room. 'She's going to suspect something.'

'Leave me be woman,' was his soft reply as he sighed and closed his eyes.

'But Sesshoumaru-'

"Chance!" Kagome chirped out as she danced toward him. "Guess what I have?"

Sesshoumau blinked, then turned his head and closed his eyes again. Kagome frowned and stared down at him. "What's the matter boy?' she asked as she kneeled in front of him and scratched the top of his head. "Do you feel bad? Aww, you poor baby." She lifted his great head, scooted closer to him, and plunked it into her lap. "Let's see if you feel better after I brush you. This shedding hair has to be uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, his eyes secreted away while Kagome brushed through the thick fur on his back. 'She's worried,' Kikyou whispered. 'Please don't make her worry.'

'What she does is beyond my control.'

'Fine, be a grouch,' Kikyou huffed as she faded toward her little corner of his consciousness. 'But try to remember Sesshoumaru: It wasn't your fault then, and it's not your fault now. You couldn't change how the world worked.'

'That is true,' Sesshoumaru agreed. He stretched out so Kagome could gain better access to him, his eyes opened long enough to catch her concerned stare before closing them again.

'But maybe I could have, if it had not been for you.'

Sesshoumaru, we're goin' to Africa.

Sesshoumaru blinked, his confusion evident on his human features as he turned and glared at the telegraph.

The war's coming close to home, especially with Japan's decision to join those Axis tyrants. I swear, these humans get dumber and dumber every year. This is going to be bad and I don't want to be here for it. I don't want you anywhere near Germany or Italy, but I know I can't convince you of anything that might be good for you. Oh well.

If you need me, please follow this telegraph address. I don't know if the war will reach here or not but if it does then we're all the way in the middle of the badlands, so the worst we'll have to worry about are the ants. Did you know that some of the ants here are capable of eating a cow within hours? _Scary_.

Be safe brother.

Sincerely,

Inuyasha

'The hanyou worries too much,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he plunked down the money onto the telegraph's desk.

'He worries for his brother. You cannot blame him for that.'

Sesshoumaru ignored her, a slight frown marring his otherwise still countenance as he stepped into the frigid air beyond the postal station. He heard his latest nuisance sigh, knowing full well of her frustration at his silence, and pulled up the coat he 'borrowed' from a drunken gentleman he found slumped in an alleyway. The streets of Warsaw were otherwise quiet and it wasn't long before the sun rose and he was once again his canine self.

Inuyasha's decision to leave Japan was a wise one, even if Sesshoumaru refused to admit it. The English, Russian and French nations were hard at war with the Axis, and the madness that swept from the evil German ruler threatened to overthrow the European nations entirely. Poland was already on its last legs, with France and England not too far behind. 'This Hitler fellow is far too ambitious in my opinion,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as the bit of sunlight that filtered through the clouds shone down on him. 'He is bound to make a mistake soon. He and his Axis will not be satisfied with what they have. They will want more.'

'Don't they always?'

Sesshoumaru looked up when the shouting began. The cruel jeers and laughter came from around the corner and Sesshoumaru stepped out just as a small boy ran past him. Another group of boys were hot pursuit and Sesshoumaru could sense the fear coming from the boy in the lead. He ran after them, his curiosity spiked at the sheer terror coming from the boy in the lead.

Sesshoumaru stopped when they did, the scent of blood and a sharp cry buried underneath the group's laughter.

"Get him!" they shouted as they surrounded the boy. Sesshoumaru nudged his way toward the center where he found the first boy crying and bleeding from a small cut on his forehead. The child was smaller than the other children with a round face topped with chocolate ringlets. His brown eyes were wide and frightened, and his arms were thin and frail underneath his black school uniform. He shivered as a frigid wind cut through him, his knees knocked together and he whimpered when one of the stones being thrown at him clapped against his arm.

'Why are they-oh.'

The Star of David stitched to his jacket's breast pocket was the reason for the boy's torment and a growl slipped from Sesshoumaru's lips. 'The ignorance of it all,' he groused as he moved toward the child. He soon stood between the boy and his tormentors, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl before a series of sharp barks escaped from his throat.

"Woah, that's a big friggin' dog," one boy said as the others began to back away. "Do you think it belongs to the Jew?"

"Hey, do you think it'll bite?"

Sesshoumaru barked again and lunged at the nearest child, his fangs coming inches from the boy's outstretched fingertips. He grinned a dog's grin when they shrieked and tore off, the sounds of their quick footsteps like music to his ears. He turned when the boy sniffed and watched him pick himself up and dust off his clothes.

"Mother's going to be angry," he sighed to himself. "I can't go to school looking like this though." He turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. The blood from his cut ran down the right side of his face when he bent down and before long the pair were face to face. "Thank you," he whispered before digging inside a brown parcel strapped to his hip. "I don't have much but-" He pulled out a piece of jerky and offered it to Sesshoumaru, who turned his nose away."

"Please take it," the boy begged. "I don't have anything else to give you."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and, even though he knew how rare it was for the boy's family to get meat in their rations, ate the small offering. He sat down at the child's side and stared at him, guessed the boy to be 12 years old, and watched as the boy grinned again. "Will you walk me home?" he nervously asked. Sesshoumaru nudged his hand in response and soon he was following the boy, his hard yellow eyes pinning anyone who dared insult him as they made their way across the city toward the impoverished part of the city. Small apartments were squished against each other, the brick chipped and the doors dented as the smell of sewage clung heavily to the air.

"Isaac!"

The boy turned and grinned as an older woman ran toward them. The Star of David was sewn to her jacket as well, and concerned brown eyes became wet with tears as she swooped the boy up and gave him a fierce hug.

"Boy where have you been!" she scolded as she put him down. She gasped at the cut on his face, then glared at Sesshoumaru before the boy shook his head. "No mama," he said with another smile. "He didn't do it. Some of the boys from school did. He saved me."

"Really?"

Sesshoumaru mentally growled at her frown, her uncertainty of him understood but not appreciated before she turned back to her son. "I don't think you'll be going back to school Isaac," she said as she began to wipe at his face.

"Yes Mama," Isaac sadly replied. "I know. May I-"

"May you what dear?" she asked while she scrubbed away at the blood.

"May I keep the dog?"

"What, that mongrel?" she cried out and gave Sesshoumaru a critical glare. Sesshoumaru growled then, his displeasure short lived when Isaac hugged him.

"Please Mama," he begged as his grip on Sesshoumaru's neck tightened. "I promise to take care of him! And he could let us know when the Gestapo comes to find us!"

Sesshoumaru waited and saw a calm understanding come to Isaac's mother's eyes. She saw what Sesshoumaru had seen from the beginning: Isaac's need for a friend, one he could trust and count on, one that he wouldn't fear telling anything to.

"Fine," she sighed wearily. "You may keep him. Now come, we must find shelter quickly."

"All right! Come Gabriel!"

And Sesshoumaru, now sired Gabriel, padded along silently, once again the protector of another human child.

(III)

"I just don't understand it," Kagome told Sango the next morning. "He's so sad and he barely eats. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Well, when did it start?" Sango asked as she sat on the edge of Kagome's desk. "Maybe something happened and you just weren't aware of it at the time."

"Um...oh yeah," Kagome remembered with a frown. "It started after we left Miroku's studio. He was sad during the shoot too."

"Do you think Miroku had something to do with it?"

"Nah," Kagome shook her head. "I watched them the whole time. Besides, Miroku's a pervert, but he's not an animal abuser."

"I know," Sango reminded her. "But maybe Miroku said something, or did something, that triggered something in his memory. You don't know Chance's history Kagome, so you don't know what happened in his past."

"Yeah, you're right." 'But what started this?' Kagome asked herself before resting her head on her desk. 'Chance is so blue. Maybe...I did it. Maybe it's my fault.'

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome groaned in response, her dark hair shielding her face from the rest of the room.

"Someone's coming up to see you. I think it's Wonder Kop."

"Sango that's awful," Kagome reprimanded as she scrambled to clean off her cluttered desk. Stacks of paper in her In box were pushed together neatly, extra pins were rolled into her pencil drawer and she managed to drop her folders into another drawer as Kouga strolled into the room.

"Good afternoon Kagome," he said after greeting Sango. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Kouga," Kagome smiled wearily. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, no way. Everything's fine. I just thought I'd stop by on my lunch break and see if you wanted to grab something."

"Oh wow, thanks Kouga," Kagome said with one of her charming smiles. She made a point of ignoring the encouraging gestures Sango made behind Kouga's back. "I'm so sorry though. I can't. I've got miles and miles of paperwork to do."

"Yeah, I do too." Kouga closed his eyes and sighed, an understanding smile propped on his lips moment's later. "Alright then. Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely," Kagome agreed as she turned back to the stacks of folders in her In box.

"Cool." Kouga leaned over her desk to kiss her forehead, unaware of Sango's silent happy dance behind him, and paused at a bit of silver glittering off of Kagome's left shoulder. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Kagome asked and watched as Kouga pulled a long strand of white hair off of her black blouse. She squeaked in surprise when he grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her toward her desktop, then giggled when he pinched her back.

"I'm so sorry," Kouga apologized while he plucked strand after strand of white hair from the back of her shirt. "But you're covered in this. You're dog shedding or something?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. She scowled and shot Sango the Finger when she noticed her dance. Sango responded by mouthing, "Kagome and Kouga, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come-"

"Maybe you should get him groomed," Kouga offered helpfully, completely unaware of the chaos surrounding him. "My mother has this little yappy mutt that she has groomed all the time."

"I don't know," Kagome replied uneasily. "I don't think Chance would like anyone touching him that he doesn't know."

"Yeah well, the place Okaa-san takes her mongrel is great. That dog's got to be a hell's spawn trapped in a footstool, but they manage fine with him. From what I've seen, Chance is a calmer dog that my mom's."

"Yeah well," Sango spoke up with an innocent grin. "Kagome treats that mammoth like it's a teeny baby. You'd be lucky to get her to agree to leave him to come to work."

"Hey, don't start on my do-"

"I could make an appointment for Chance if you want," Kouga interrupted before the pair could argue. "I mean, it'd be no trouble. We could go to lunch while they're working on him."

"Well..." Kagome thought it over, her indignation at Sango over her opinion of how she treated her treasured companion forgotten as she considered Kouga's offer. 'Maybe it will do him some good,' she said to herself. 'He's been so depressed lately. Maybe what he needs is a good manicure and a trim.' "Sure Kouga," said Kagome finally. "That's a great idea. I'd appreciate it."

"Great!" Kouga grinned and finally planted his kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you and let you know when you can take him. They should have some openings since it's the end of the month."

"Alright," Kagome said and waved as the detective practically danced out of the room. "Thanks again!"

"Now tell me," Sango began once Kouga was out of earshot. "What's so bad about him again?"

"You mean, other than his insanely violent jealous streak?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows raised as she stared at Sango from underneath her bangs.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

Sesshoumaru watched the commotion in the kitchen, his short ears perked and alert as the adults at the table attempted to figure out a solution to their present problem. The concentration camps of Germany were now up and running, and the Germans were doing all they could to whisk away anyone they felt didn't comply with their leader's 'perfect race'. Isaac and his mother had barely escaped the Gestapo's first round of arrests by hiding in a coal shaft in a neighbor's basement, with Sesshoumaru seated underneath it to lean anyone who 'sniffed' too close away from the small family. They fled to the outskirts of Lublin where an elderly couple sheltered mother, pooch and child from the freezing cold outside.

"I don't know how long they can stay here Jeremiah," a little old lady with kind blue eyes whispered across the tattered tablecloth covering the kitchen table. "The Gestapo are bound to find them here. We have no place to hide them."

"They are not looking here Anna," the old man, Jeremiah, assured her with a loving pat to her wrinkled hand. "And if they did, we have more than a few places to hide a woman and her child."

"Yes, but-"

"We can't just send them out to their fate," Jeremiah explained before standing. He groaned and winced at the pain coming from his humped back, his eyes closing briefly before he reached toward the door and grasped a small hatchet. "They need some sort of help and Lord knows how hard that is to find in these times. I won't kick them out."

"I didn't say that," Anna began, then sighed and shook her head. "I just worry about them. The boy is growing like a weed everyday, and his face is pale from not eating right."

"We can't help that," Jeremiah told her. "They only give us what they think a little old couple should have. Suspensions would only be raised if we asked for more food."

'This is awful,' Kikyou whispered. 'They shouldn't have to suffer simply because they're helping someone. Sesshoumaru?'

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed when Jeremiah walked out the door. His golden eyes were set and determined as he caught sight of the city, the sun setting beyond it and the beginnings of the full moon still a long ways away. He returned later that night, not as Gabriel the dog but Sesshoumaru the man, though the humans inside the tiny little shack would never know his name. They greeted him as they would have any foreigner; with extreme distrust. Jeremiah and Anna allowed him into their home but never any further than their kitchen table.

Sesshoumaru remained as polite as he could, reminding himself whenever something rude was said that the people there needed his help and didn't have the luxury of disappearing come sunrise. He came with a knapsack of extra rations and always left them sitting underneath the chair he sat in when he left the next morning. For months it went on this way, with near misses of the Secret Police and the hysterics of Isaac's mother when he was finally introduced to her. His reassurances of her safety were ignored by the woman but Isaac accepted them wholehearted and trusted this 'Japanese benefactor' to his word that he would help them escape to America.

_If only I had known...If only I had seen his treachery..._

_I should have stayed away..._

(IV)

Sapphire blue eyes winked open, her senses wide awake even without their groggy owner as she sat up and fumbled in the darkness for her nightstand.

'What's that noise?' she wondered as she picked up her alarm clock. She read the bright red numbers that glowed 3:08 pm at her and sniffed before putting it back. 'I could have sworn I heard-' She stopped when it sounded again, the little whimper that was coming from somewhere in her room. Kagome reached over and turned on a lamp sitting on her nightstand, then peered over the side of the bed. She frowned when she found nothing before crawling across the bed to peer down the other end.

"Oh Chance," she whispered as she slipped from her bed to his side. "What's wrong buddy, huh?" She blinked back tears when he began to shake, her beloved pooch still trapped in the land of slumber as he curled further into a ball. He cringed and whimpered again, his paws covering his nose as moisture began to leak from underneath his closed lids.

Sympathetic tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks as she cuddled him like a baby and picked him up. She struggled under his weight but refused to let go of him until he rested on the empty side of her bed. "It's ok boy," she whispered as she crawled into bed beside him. "It's ok. Everything'll be alright. You'll see. I promise."

Sesshoumaru paced, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as the howling North winds pierced through his dark coat and thick pants. 'Where are they?' he wondered as his companion, a small badger youkai dressed in a gray uniform, watched him pace with something akin to awe.

"Don't tell me the Great Taiyoukai's worried," the badger jeered softly. "How unbecoming of a leader of your station-"

"Do not push me Genki," Sesshoumaru growled testily. "You promised that your man would bring them and they're not here. Where are they?"

"Calm down Sesshoumaru," Genki pleaded with his frightened little paws thrust in the air in surrender. "I told you, my man will bring your precious human family here. We discussed this months ago."

Sesshoumaru frowned, his instincts disagreeing hotly with Genki's reasoning over why his charges were late. Everything on how Isaac and his mother would leave Germany had been planned to the tee. Jeremiah, Anna, Sesshoumaru, Genki and Naomi, Isaac's mother, all knew of the plan and approved of it's simplicity. Genki's assistant would bring Isaac and Naomi to Sesshoumaru, who would lead them as far away from Lublin as he could while in his human form. From there another of Genki's assistants would lead the way out of Poland through a series of rivers that lead toward the Baltic Sea and Sweden. There they would wait until it was safe to leave again, this time going across the Atlantic Sea to Boston and safety.

Sesshoumaru's reason for trusting Genki with this mission was a simple one: Genki was a trusted friend of his late and terrible father. Had he not remembered hearing the stories about the German badger that once saved the Inu Taishou's life during a fierce winter he would have had no way to transport his charges toward where he hoped safety would lie.

"Genki..."

"My lord, the sun rises."

Sesshoumaru looked up and frowned again, his brows furrowed together tightly as the first orange rays began to light the sky. "Genki, what is the meaning of th-" He froze as a gunshot pierced the air, his hazel eyes wide as another shattered the sudden silence. Sesshoumaru heard Genki call out to him, heard his calls for him to wait, but ignored him as foreboding and _panic _gave his feet wings. He ran until his curse stopped him, the mind shattering pain bringing the once mighty youkai to his knees as familiar white fur began to bristle along his skin. He whimpered, his face elongating painfully, as more shots were fired. His eyes were screwed shut when the first scent of blood slammed into his senses and he was moving again as the last of the Change settled over him.

He skidded to a stop a few feet in front of the hut, the pristine snow kicked up from his abrupt arrival melting into the crimson pools ahead. Golden eyes stared in wide eyed disbelief until the grief and betrayal he felt poured from his heart to his throat in a haunting, blood-chilling howl.

"_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine..."_

'This singing ...'

"_I keep my eyes wide open all the time..."_

'What is it?'

"_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds. Because you're mine, I walk the line._.."

'Where is it coming from...'

Golden orbs opened slowly and the first thing they registered was that they were not where they first went to sleep. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, his eyes narrowed slightly as the scent of his tears touched his nose. 'This form is far too strong for such emotions,' he said to himself as he attempted to sit up. 'It is my own weakness that makes it so-'

'But Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou disagreed. 'It's not weak to cry. You went through something horrific.'

'I went through nothing...compared to they.'

'It still wasn't your fault.'

Sesshoumaru said nothing to this, knowing that nothing Kikyou would ever say would change the way he felt, or the fact he felt at all. He sank down onto the bed and sighed, his shoulders hunched in despair as he closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep.

"I find it very, very easy to be true," sang a voice in a soft alto. "I find myself alone when each day is through."

Sesshoumaru leaned back and looked up, into Kagome's face, and noticed her arm as it lay across his furry side. She was crying, her deep blue eyes as dark as spilled Indian ink as she tried to comfort him.

"Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you. Because you're mine, I walk the line."

'She's...singing...' Sesshoumaru heard Kikyou whisper in amazement. 'It's so pretty.'

'Yes, it is,' Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree. His ears perked toward her whisper and they caught an alto that, despite years of neglect, was still pure and crystal clear.

"As sure as night is dark and day is light I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right. Because you're mine, I walk the line."

She continued to stroke his fur, her hands moving from behind his ears to the middle of his spine before going back up again. Waves of concern flooded him and it wasn't long before Sesshoumaru realized-

'She's singing...for **_me_**...'

Her first notes in years and they were to comfort him, a homeless dog that barely paid her any attention.

"You've got a way to keep me on your side."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at her, a mental smile on his lips as she continued to sing with her eyes closed. 'I was sick, and a pup, when the last person sang to me.'

"You give me cause for love that I can't hide."

'I...do not deserve such kindness...'

"For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide."

He hesitated, then gave her cheek a tentative lick before Sesshoumaru turned around and closed his eyes.

"Because you're mine..."

In his dreams his youkai self ran through fields of vanilla orchids and jasmine and flew through skies of sapphire blue.

"I walk the line..."

(V)

Inuyasha reached inside his desk drawer, the sparse lamplight inside his office little good against the immense darkness from the night sky outside his office windows. He pushed aside various folders and files until he came to a simple tin box. The lock had long since rusted away but the lid remained intact with little wear and tear to the baseball-card sized container.

Inuyasha opened it, his fingers reverently grasping the edges of a pair of old photographs. He placed them on his desk gently, full aware of the photos' fragile state as he set them where he wanted them to be. The pictures had been recovered long after the Second World War, found in the documents of a retired official of the Secret Police. The human male had been a photographer then, sent to document the war's advances to send back to the commanding officers. Even he had been awed by this picture and had chosen to take them, and keep them, until his time came to be tried for his crimes.

The pictures themselves were simple black and whites, as was custom of the time. They were taken outside in a forest blanketed in snow. A small hut was in the background, the lights inside the small dwelling on and lit as the light filtered outside to the landscape. The rising sun gave more light but nothing could help the chilling scene beneath it. A group of people lay dead, dark pools collected and merged underneath them. An elderly couple were side by side, their arms stretched toward each other as thick rivulets of blood ran from gaping holes in their torsos. Another woman, obviously younger, lay a little away from them face down in the snow. Her back was a mess of bullet wounds, one that she never would have recovered from despite the hole at the base of her skull.

The last, and most striking, was the last body, the body of a male child as he lay on his back in the snow. His head was turned toward the photographer, the terror on the boy's face frozen in his death mask as lifeless brown eyes stared into the camera's lens. Blood, trickling from a small hole in the boy's forehead, oozed over his right eyelid to collect on the ground below him.

Here is where the pictures differ. Their were originally three, all separate but the same. In the first picture, the picture that was sent to German commanding officers in the height of the war, an enormous white dog is seen sniffing at one of the bodies.

In Inuyasha's first copy, the dog is in mourning, it's golden eyes narrowed and it's muzzle to the sky as one of it's forepaws rested on the boy's chest.

In the last the dog is still, it's eyes closed and it's head resting on the boy's still chest.

'Who was he Sesshoumaru?' Inuyasha wondered as he studied over the photos. 'You were different by the time the war was over and we returned to Japan. Hundreds of years go by and you ignore humans, but the death of this one meant something to you. What happened to you Sesshoumaru? Where did my heartless bastard of a brother run off to?'

Kouga watched her from across the small café table, his chest practically swelling with pride when other couples eyed them enviously. She was dainty, quiet and polite. Her demeanor was calm and serene, her eyes twinkled and she laughed at all his jokes. She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

'Why did I have to screw our first date up so badly?' Kouga asked himself while Kagome giggled. "Yeah well, I'm glad my high school torment is so amusing."

"I'm so sorry Kouga-kun," Kagome grinned apologetically. "I didn't know you were so tortured."

"Yeah right," Kouga grumbled moodily. He smirked when she laughed again, her merriment like music on the afternoon air. "Thanks for coming to lunch with me today."

"Thank you for making Chance's appointment," Kagome replied back as she stirred her tea. "I can't believe the place you found. It's so...posh."

"Like I said, my mom takes her dog there. I figured you'd want nothing but the best for your dog."

"Well thank you," Kagome said with another grin. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Now how about we get out of here?" He stood and gestured toward a nearby waiter. "They should be finished by now."

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome stood up and reached for the bill. Her fingers came up short when Kouga quickly snatched it out of her reach. "Hey, hand that back."

"Nope," was Kouga's response as he mentally calculated the gratuity. "I invited you here and it's the least I can do since I ruined our first date so badly."

"How many times do I have to forgive you for that?" Kagome huffed and watched as he passed the waiter the money for the bill.

"Aw, don't be mad at me," Kouga smirked as he held out his arm. Kagome shook her head at him, but smiled back, grasped his arm and allowed him to lead her away from the outdoor café and down the sidewalk. "So Kagome," Kouga said as they approached the front of the dog groomer's.

"Here we are," Kouga said as he held the door open. Cool air rushed out and carried the scent of shampoo toward them as they stepped inside. The lobby of the shop was decorated in clean, simple lines in colors of white, sea foam green and pale peach. Kouga smiled when a girl behind the register smiled back at her, the shop girl's greeting dimmed when Kagome stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here for Chance."

"Oh, right," the girl nodded and cracked another smile in Kouga's direction. "Let me go get him." She flounced away, but not before sending a not so subtle wink in Kouga's direction. Kouga frowned and glanced down when Kagome snickered.

"What's so damned funny?" he groused.

"I think someone's got a crush on you."

"Yeah whatever," Kouga grumbled. "She's not my type."

"But Kouga-"

"Here he is!" the shop girl chirped as she pulled Chance into the room. "He's a little bashful right now, but I'm sure that'll go away soon. Now as far as payment is concerned..."

The cashier's voice faded as Chance walked around the counter toward Kagome, his head down and his posture obviously unhappy as he sat at her feet and looked up. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes widened at the sight of him, her disbelief at his appearance understandable as she took in his short hair. The shop had left her furry companion with little more than a quarter of an inch of hair along his back, tail, and sides, leaving the hair on his face and ears the same as it had been when she first brought him in. They began to change before him, the normally jovial orbs swirling in righteous indignation.

'I don't think she's happy,' Kikyou said as Kagome slowly turned her attention back toward the counter.

'Neither do I,' Sesshoumaru replied. He wrapped his tail around her ankle and waited as Kagome interrupted the woman mid sentence.

"What happened to him?" she growled out softly, her eyes narrowed and her hands loose at her sides.

"Excuse me?" the shop girl asked as she glanced away from Kouga to give Kagome her attention. "What happened to who?"

"To my DOG," Kagome finally snapped. "What happened to MY DOG!"

"Nothing," the shop girl replied quickly. "We did as you asked! Here's your ticket! You can see for yourself." Kagome snatched the ticket out of the girl's quivering fingers, the frown on her petal pink lips intimidating as she read over the white slip of paper. "See?" the girl said when Kagome remained quiet. "It's all there! You-"

"I asked for a shampoo, a trim and for his nails to be cut." Kagome plunked down the ticket and turned it toward her. "In no way did I ask for you to shave him, nor did I ask for you to dye him PINK!"

Kouga looked down at that and found that, in spite of the shop's obvious efforts to shave off all of the pink hair, the poor pooch's fur still had a rosy sheen to it. "You poor pup," Kouga mumbled in understanding. "You can't do a male dog that way man. It's just wrong."

"I want to see your manager," Kagome demanded. Sesshoumaru smirked at the fear radiating off of the shop girl and his opinion of Kagome rose as she defended him.

"S-she's out to lunch right now so-"

"What's going on?"

Kagome turned and glared at a red-headed woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed in an apron with the shop's logo on the front and she glared back at Kagome before closing the door behind her. "Well," she said as she turned and walked behind the counter. "Is anyone going to answer me?"

"Are you the manager?" Kagome asked instead.

"Yes I am. What's going-"

"I brought my dog here at 11:20 this morning for an appointment. I asked that he get trimmed, a shampoo and have his nails cut. Now sometime between now and then he was dyed pink, shaved and brought to me in this condition. Now I don't know if it's because of _her,_" Kagome cast am annoyed glance toward the shop girl, "Or one of you're groomers but I've got to say that I'm **extremely** unhappy."

"Let me see her ticket." The manager glanced over the ticket and shook her head. "This is what you ordered. See." She turned the ticket to Kagome and pointed toward the signature at the bottom. "That's you're signature right there."

"Ok, one: That's not my signature. Here's my license to prove it." She handed the woman her driver's license and watched as she compared the two. "And two: My dog is a BOY DOG. Why on earth would I want to dye him _pink_ then have them _shave it all off_!"

"That is rather odd," the shop manager whispered to herself before handing Kagome back her license. "Ma'am, I don't know what happened but there was a mix-up. I sincerely apologize."

"Thank you," Kagome replied cooly. She reached down to pat Sesshoumaru's head, her frown deepening as she scratched the little fur left behind his ears. "Now what is to be done about this?"

'She reminds me of you,' Kikyou said as the manager and cashier attempted to appease Kagome. 'She's cold when you mess with someone she cares for.'

'Her anger was justified,' Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the two workers fall over each other to calm Kagome down. 'How dare they treat this Sesshoumaru so distastefully?'

'You're in a weird mood today,' Kikyou told him. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Of what concern is it of yours,' Sesshoumaru remarked, a doggy grin appearing on his face as Kagome threatened to report the shop to the Better Business Bureau. 'She is calm in her anger, more so than she is in her everyday life. Her anger is...stimulating.'

'Oh ew,' Kikyou remarked before fleeing to her chosen corner of Sesshoumaru's mind. 'I _so_ don't want to hear this.'

"Ma'am please," the manager said as Kagome continued to glare at them. "We know we made a mistake. We'll...forget your bill since you didn't receive what you wanted and take 30 off of your next one."

Kagome considered this a moment, then sighed and nodded. "That'll do," she said and frowned again when the manager deflated in relief. "But I have no intention on coming back here. Kouga, please tell you're mother to feel free to use my discount."

"OK," Kouga replied weakly. He watched, his mouth hanging open in shock as Kagome turned on her heel and walked out of the building with Chance following close behind. Kouga finally snapped out of his stupor when she opened the door to her car and rushed out as Sesshoumaru climbed into the back seat.

"Hey buddy, are you alright back there?" Kagome asked as she sat down and started the car. "Did they hurt you? Cause if they did I'm going back in there."

Sesshoumaru and Kouga were stunned at the promise in her voice and watched as her fingers tightened around the steering wheel before Kouga found his voice.

"Um Kagome, I'm really sorry about this," Kouga said once Kagome glanced up at him. "They're normally such a great place."

"Don't worry about it Kouga," Kagome said with a strained smile. "You were trying to do something nice for me. How were you supposed to know that the screw-offs were working today?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the growl in her voice, the vengeful sound reminiscent of a mother bear protecting her cubs. He took a deep breath, intending on inhaling a full dose of her spicy scent, and snarled when Kouga's 'appreciation' for his charge smacked him full in the nose.

"I've got to go Kouga," Kagome said as she glanced in the rear view mirror at her unhappy pet. "I'm going to take Chance home then fix him something special to eat. Maybe that'll cheer him up and help him forget this horrible experience."

"I'm sorry again Kagome."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kagome reassured him with a stronger smile. "You were trying to do me a favor and I still appreciate that. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright then." He leaned inside the car and kissed her forehead, his frosty eyes glancing momentarily at Sesshoumaru when he growled, and stepped back from the car so Kagome could pull off.

'Hey Sesshoumaru?'

'And here I thought I could rest after all of this,' Sesshoumaru quipped and rested his head on the Bug's dark seats. 'What is it now?'

'How does it feel?'

'How does what feel?'

'To be protected for once. Doesn't it feel...weird?'

'No,' Sesshoumaru replied after a few second's thought. 'It is not 'weird' at all. It is almost...

'Nice...'

(End Chapter)

SF: Yeah, this chapter is kinda depressing, or Sesshou's part is at least. But at least you know what lead up to Rin, and Kagome for that matter, and the way he treats them. Forgive me if my history isn't dead on. I honestly did my very best with what I could find. Oh, and seriously, no flames. I can almost smell them coming...

Kagome: Hey, the next chapter is better though! Lots happier too, right SF?

SF: That's right! The next chapter is Miroku and Sango's Wedding! I've already found Sango's dress and everything! Next chapter for Second Chance"

Chapter Twenty Two: Wedding Bells and a Changing of the Moon!

Map information came from and 'The Gestapo Parts I, II, III' on the History Channel. (Yes, TV can teach you things.) The rest came from random WWII sites I found along the way.


	22. Wedding Bells and A Changing of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please don't sue. Oh, and for you guys on A Single Spark, I swear I didn't mean to post this four times. I saw a couple of screw ups in the chapter itself and before I knew it there were four of them. I've thought about deleting the story completely and re-posting it but...I'm far too lazy for something like that. Give me time and those four chapter twenty-ones will be little more than an unpleasant memory. Ok, now-

On with the Show! (Lol)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Wedding Bells and A Changing of the Moon!

_And so time marches on, myself and my constant 'companion' traversing the rest of the war-torn world in search of..._

_Something_...

_Even now I am not sure what, but it would seem that my search is over, or at least delayed. The coward managed to elude me, despite my best efforts to gather information to his whereabouts. It is my guess that Genki was killed during the war. Inuyasha has also tried to assist but has come across the same dead ends._

_Vengeance, it would seem, has escaped m_e...

_But something else has not..._

(I)

The small room was bustling with activity, the few bridesmaids and other women buzzing around Sango like happy little worker bees as she huffed and readjusted her dress. The nuptials were set to begin at 7:00 that night, with a brief photo session afterward, and time was already running toward 6:45.

"It's too tight," she said as she pulled the strapless bodice up. "And the bodice keeps falling down."

"Then how is it too tight?" Kagome teased and gently pushed Sango back to the little covered stool she was sitting on. "Be still or you're going to mess up you're hair."

"Fine." Sango huffed again, then placed her gloved hands in her lap, obedient for the time being while Kagome finished her makeup. Kagome smiled, knowing how little her friend liked being dressed up in spite of how beautiful she looked. To Kagome, Sango looked like a fairy tale princess on her wedding day. Her dress was a lovely creme, with the bodice and skirt as separate pieces. Both had delicate embroidery and seed pearls that sparkled in the light of the church's dressing room. Her hair was up in a French twist decorated with a string of pearls, and her veil was attached to a simple comb headpiece embellished with tiny silk roses.

"You're so beautiful Sango," Kagome complimented and giggled at her friend's answering blush. "My cousin's a lucky guy."

"Yeah well, he'd better not forget it," Sango replied with a sly wink. "Not if he knows what's good for 'em." They both laughed, the tension of the day easing off of their shoulders. "Thanks Kagome," Sango said once their giggles quieted. "I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome. Hey, what color lipstick did you want?"

"I didn't want one remember," Sango said and leaned toward the makeup table. "I wanted that blush colored gloss."

"Oh yeah," Kagome nodded. "Sorry about that." Sango held still while Kagome worked, her eyes downcast so she could watch before she remembered something.

"So," Sango began innocently. "Who'd you bring to this shin-dig anyway?"

"Wha?" Kagome muttered with the tip of her tongue between her teeth in concentration. "What was that?"

"I asked who you're date was."

"Oh. Um...I don't exactly have a date-"

"What?" Sango hissed and pushed the lipstick brush aside. "I thought you said-"

"I called him but he couldn't make it," Kagome said before Sango could make a scene. "What? Don't give me that look. He's had a business for far longer than he's known me. I can't just expect him to drop everything for me."

"And why not?" Sango asked and frowned when Kagome ignored her. "Look Kagome-"

"Let's not talk about this ok?" Kagome interrupted with a final sweep of the brush. "This is your wedding. Don't spend it worrying about me or you won't have any happy memories about it. Besides, Miroku should get all of your attention today, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," was Sango's reluctant answer. She held still so Kagome could start on her eyes and stayed quiet, though she felt the conversation was far from over.

'Sango worries too much,' Kagome said to herself as she wiped the excess from Sango's mascara brush. 'I mean, she's my friend and she cares about me, so I guess its natural for her to want me to have the same happiness she has with Miroku. I'm sure I will, just not right now.

'It would be nice though...'

Kagome blinked and instead of Sango sitting in front of her, she saw the ivory stone steps leading up to her family's shrine. 'Huh?' Kagome said before she began to move forward. 'Wha-what's going on?' She looked down at a slight glittering near her hand and gaped at the golden thread rimmed along the sleeves of her pristine white kimono. Soft pink embroidered rose petals fluttered along her right sleeve and around her waist along her blood red obi. She looked up, then walked toward a noise and ended up at the shrine's pavilion, where large white flowers stood in beautiful crystal vases around it. People were seated in a group of chairs, a red velvet runner split down the middle to stop at her feet. They turned to her and smiled as she walked down the runner toward the end, and recognized Sango, Miroku, her mother and her brother among the crowd.

She came to a stop in front of her grandfather, who was wearing his ceremonial robes. He smiled at her and gestured toward a man standing with his back to her. He was dressed in a red gi, his haori sleeves rimmed in shimmering golden thread and his dark hair pulled away from his face. He turned to her and smiled, and Kagome gaped as Sesshoumaru patiently gazed back at her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered in surprise. "What are we doing here? What's going on?"

"You're here with me Kagome," he whispered with the same charming smile. He held his hand out to her, his fingers curled imploringly with his open palm toward the sky. "Which is where you're meant to be. Stay with me Kagome." His smile widened and his eyes began to glow with the setting sun behind her, his gaze turning from a light brown to a deep burnished gold.

"Stay..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked and shook her head, then frowned down at Sango as she glared up at her. "Uh, what?"

"What happened to you just now?" Sango demanded worriedly. "I've been calling you for a few minutes now and you never said a word. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagome said and she mentally shoved the disturbing image from her mind. "I was daydreaming, that's all."

"Oh. Well are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course I'm sure." Kagome laughed to ease her mind and to assure Sango before patting her on the shoulder. "That's it. You're done."

"Really? Let me see." Kagome stepped aside and watched as Sango happily preened in front of the vanity mirror. She was happy for Sango, and a little jealous-but it was a happy jealous, a 'I can't wait for that to be me' jealous and she hoped that everything her best friend could ever want would come true.

'Anything to make Sango happy...'

(II)

Sesshoumaru stretched across the living room floor, his snowy head resting on his paws as he absently stared at the front door. He scratched at his fur, displeasure marring his mental landscape as he surveyed what remained of his fur. It had grown in the last two weeks, the hair now two inches and refusing to lie flat. He now walked in a perpetual thundercloud of annoyance, his ire only intensifying when Sango referred to Sesshoumaru as a 'walking makeup puff'.

'The nerve of that human,' Sesshoumaru frowned, then sighed and flopped onto his side. 'She is lucky to be Kagome's friend, or else...' He closed his eyes and instantly saw Kagome's disappointed face, a sigh escaping his formerly silent form. Aoshi called Kagome earlier in the week and informed her of 'Sesshoumaru's' inability to attend her cousin's ceremony. Her disappointment was evident immediately and he was still feeling the emotional aftermath.

'It should not matter to me,' he said to himself, his golden eyes narrowed as he huffed and glared at a nearby wall. But try as he might, he couldn't get the image of her sad eyes out of his mind, the sapphire orbs low and disappointed.

'And all because of me.'

Sesshoumaru sighed then, and did the last thing he _ever _thought he would do. 'Kikyou, what do you think about this?' he asked and frowned when the normally talkative miko refused to answer him. 'Kikyou? Woman, present yourself this instant.' He sat up, a frown set on his mental features as he wondered as to where she could be.

'This is not normal,' Sesshoumaru said to himself. 'She is usually so loud but now...the only time the miko went silent is when-' He yipped before he could stop himself, his golden eyes wide in shock as tiny stabs of pain began in his lower back.

'It is not time!' was his thought before he dashed for the back door. The microchip embedded in his collar informed the pet door of his speedy approach and it slid open seconds before he burst out into the back yard. The pain intensified then spread up his back and down to his extremities. Sesshoumaru growled when a particularly painful wave nearly flattened him, his eyes squeezed shut before he was able to get up on his feet again.

He realized that he wouldn't make it over the fence in his condition and settled for the next best thing: Kagome's toolshed. He nudged the door open with his snout, his teeth ground together as he slipped inside the tiny crack and flopped inside. Sesshoumaru shuddered violently, the painful spasms shooting up his legs in massive waves that left him breathless and temporally blind.

The pain ended as suddenly as it came and Sesshoumaru, now human, brushed aside the heavy layers of his crimson gi and checked himself over. 'That was...odd...' he said to himself and stood up. 'And slightly more painful than the last time. Could it be because of the spell's schedule chan-' He stopped, hazel eyes widened slightly, as he stared at his reflection in a nearby mirror. His hair was short in this form too, the dark river of tresses clipped close to the back of his head and around his rounded ears. His bangs still fell into his eyes and, with an approving flick of his fingers, he turned away from the mirror toward the duffle bag hidden behind it.

'What is going on?' he silently wondered as he rummaged around for his cellphone. 'Why am I human _now_, instead of tomorrow night like always? Keh, now is not the time for this,' he decided as he pushed the numbers to Inuyasha's business phone. 'I will use this to my advantag-'

"Taishou's office," said a voice that sounded a lot like his own. "Sesshoumaru Taishou speaking."

"Aoshi, it is me."

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" was Aoshi's surprised growl as his voice rose to it's original tenor. "What are you doing calling? I thought-"

"So did I," Sesshoumaru cut in sharply. "There are things I need and-"

"Say no more Sesshoumaru-sama," Aoshi chirped back as the sound of flurrying papers sounded on the other end of the phone. "I'm already on it. Jaken will be there to pick you up in a couple of minutes."

III.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the deejay announced as the wedding guests turned toward the entranceway. "I'm proud to present to you, for the first time anywhere, Mr. And Mrs. Miroku Higurashi!"

The crowd cheered as Miroku and Sango entered the room and white rose petals fluttering down from nets set up on the ceiling. They smiled and waved to the crowd, then plucked the rose petals out of their hair before moving to the center of the pavilion.

The reception was set up outside on the hotel grounds where they held their ceremony. The enormous white tent sparkled with tiny pinpoints of light wound up the covered poles of the tent. Chocolate roses marked the places of each guest at the fifteen round tables set up along the sides of the tent. Sango and Miroku moved past all of the beautiful settings to a large clearing in the center of the area. "And now," the deejay's booming voice said over the loudspeaker. "The new Higurashi's will share their first dance." Miroku and Sango smiled, and the crowd "awwww"ed, when the couple's favorite song began to play. Souta smiled and nudged Kagome, who smiled back and waved as the couple began their first dance together.

"Isn't it romantic?" Uma sighed happily, her brown eyes bright and dreamy as she watched the pair dance. "Gosh, I can't wait to get married."

"Uh oh Sou," Kageromaru said and smirked impishly. "It sounds like you're going to be the next one taking that big step."

"Feh, that's what you think," Souta 'whispered' with a scowl. "I'm not doin' a thing until I graduate college."

"That's admirable of you boy," Miroku's father commented as he passed by. "That way you'll be able to take care of your family. Don't let them push you into anything too early." He patted Souta's shoulder and walked away, following his wife to a nearby table where Sango's mom and grandmother were already seated.

"Come on you guys, let's sit down," Kagome suggested. Kageromaru ran off to find Kirara, leaving the siblings to find a table on their own. Souta followed Kagome reluctantly, his head down and his eyes focused elsewhere as Uma went on about wedding dresses, veils and flowers for bouquets. Kagome peered over her shoulder and giggled at his distress but her face quickly schooled itself into calm observance when Souta pinned her with a desperate glare.

"Oh come on," Kagome cajoled softly as she took her seat. "Just sit down and have something to drink." A waited approached their table, a bottle of champagne in his hands, and Kagome held her hand over her glass and shook her head. "Water please, if you don't mind."

"Hell I mind," Souta said as he grabbed the bottle. "Hey man, keep 'em comin'."

"Oh no way," Kagome disagreed and snatched the bottle away from him. "You're only 20. You've still got a full year before you can drink."

"Aww come on," Souta pouted. Kagome scowled and, after pinning the waiter with charming and trusting orbs, said, "Do you think you could tell the rest of the staff about him? I'm sorry to be a pest, but he's the only one here who's not allowed to drink."

"Of course ma'am," the waited bowed and nodded. "I'll tell the rest of the staff immediately."

"Thank you," Kagome called after him and grinned at Souta's sour look. She looked up when the music changed and jumped up. "Come on you guys," she said as she grabbed Souta's and Uma's arms and pulled. "Let's dance!"

"OK!" Uma jumped up and followed Kagome to the dance floor, then turned around just as Kagome picked out a place to dance. "Hey," she said when she turned around. "Where's Souta?"

"Um, I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I didn't see him walk off. Souta!" Uma walked off and Kagome smiled before turning toward the nearest person. "Uncle Ryu," she greeted as she bent over to give the older man a hug. "How are you?"

"As fine as can be expected," was his growled answer. His hand gripped his cane tightly and he brushed down the sides of his tuxedo like an irritated two year old. "These old bones hurt something fierce. Oh how I wish I could get out there with you youngsters and shake my shimmy."

"I don't see why you can't," Kagome laughed as she gently grasped his arm and gestured toward the dance floor. "I'm looking for a dance partner anyway."

"Well come on then girlie," he said as he pulled her onto the floor. "Let's go cut a rug! I remember this one girl I met during the war, before your aunt! Oh wee could she shake her hips!" Kagome laughed as he began another of his wild stories, unaware of the bright set of hazel eyes that watched her from the side of the tent.

He leaned against a nearby tent pole and studied her, admiring the curves and the long satin halter dress that flowed over them like melted chocolate. The waist was high but her back was completely bare, with her hair swept into an updo that left a single tendril to curl in a c in the middle of her back. She turned and he drank in her sad blue eyes and happy smile as she twirled around. Her heart-shaped face was perfect and for the first time he was gazing at it without her hair in the way. She glanced up for a moment before she completed her turn. He saw her gasp and knew he was spotted. 'Well then,' he said to himself as he vacated his spot and made his way toward her. 'It wold seem I've been discovered.'

'Oh my gosh,' Kagome said to herself and looked over her shoulder. 'Is that really-'

"What is it Kagome?" Uncle Ryu asked as he peered around the side of her. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all Uncle." Kagome turned around again and stared into the crowd, her eyes expectant and bright as she searched for whatever it was that caught her attention. She sighed finally and turned around. "Nevermind," she said softly, her voice barely heard over the roar of the music. "I just thought I saw-"

"Kindly repeat yourself. I'm having a bit of trouble hearing you."

Kagome looked up quickly, her eyes widening in surprise and a huge smile forming on her bubble gum pink lips when hazel orbs smiled into her own. "Sesshoumaru?" she gasped in surprise. Her hands flew to her lips in shock and she launched herself into his arms before either of them could think. He caught her and spun her around, her light giggle in his ears and her arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome chirped excitedly when he put her down. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? I thought your assistant said you couldn't make it."

"And so I could not," Sesshoumaru answered and laughed when she began to bounce on the tips of her toes. "But certain things happened in my favor and well, here I am."

"Yeah, I can see that!" Kagome giggled and hugged him again. "It's so good to see you!"

Sesshoumaru accepted her hug and gave her one as well, his brows furrowed slightly at the small hardness pressed into his chest. He looked down when she pulled away and marveled at the long golden chain nestled within the deep v of her dress. "What is this?" he asked as he reached forward. Kagome looked down and blushed, then palmed the pendant and held it up for his inspection. The golden chain was thin, dainty, and long enough to nestle itself within the warmth of her breasts. The pendant itself still retained that warmth, and the small egg-shaped coil of gold rattled slightly when he rolled it around his hand. Inside were two of the diamonds he gave her, and he quirked a brow at her blush.

"I hope you don't mind," she replied bashfully. "I saw this in the store and thought the two would be perfect together."

"Now why would I mind?"

"Um...hey!" Kagome reached up and flicked aside a part of his bang. "What happened to your hair? It's so different!"

"Yes well," he commented and brushed it back into place. "It was decided that I needed a change."

"I kinda like it," she said and laughed at Sesshoumaru's incredulous stare. "What? I do! Don't get me wrong, I liked your hair long too but this is so...I don't know...bad boy I suppose."

"Bad boy?" Sesshoumaru repeated. He shook his head when she nodded, amusement dancing in his eyes as he considered what she said. "Hn. I guess I will have to see about keeping it then."

"You don't have to because of me-" She looked up when the music changed, a radiant smile forming on her lips when it sped up. "Come on!" Kagome said before grabbing his hand and tugging him further toward the crowd. "Let's dance!"

Sesshoumaru followed her willingly, his ears twitching slightly at the blaring music and was slightly confused at the lyrics of the song. "Kagome," he yelled over the music. "What is this 'Electric Slice'?"

"It's Electric Sli**d**e," Kagome corrected and turned toward him. "You don't know what the electric slide is?" She stared in open mouthed shock at his negative answer. "Really? Well I'm going to teach you."

"I do not know about this," Sesshoumaru replied as she tugged him into place beside her. "I do not usually dance."

"It's easy, I promise," she assured him. "See? All it is is this." She turned him around, reached underneath his dark tuxedo jacket and hooked her fingers around his belt loops before moving him into the steps. "See?" she whispered into his coat. "It's not that hard is it?"

"I feel ridiculous," he growled softly and huffed when she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she giggled in apology. "But you sound a lot like Chance when you do that."

'Hn. I wonder why,' he said to himself. He allowed her to lead him over the dance floor, her radiant smile and glowing eyes a fair trade for how embarrassed he felt (but would certainly never show). 'There is one small favor in all of this,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as one song ended and another song began. 'At least no one outside of her family will see this.' He adjusted the top of his mandarin collar and stopped when the music ended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you please," Kageromaru began and grinned down at Juromaru as he continued to bang on a glass goblet. Kageromaru tapped the tot's shoulder, and the audience laughed when Juromaru looked up and gave Kageromaru a wide and toothy grin. "Thank you little man," Kageromaru said as he picked him up. "Now like I was saying; Thank you everyone, for your attention. I'm Miroku's best man-well one of them anyway-and I just want to wish Sango and Miroku the best." He raised the goblet towards the happy couple, who waved and smiled back before he gestured to Kagome. "I'm sure the maid of honor would like to say a few words."

Sango and Miroku turned and laughed when Kagome blushed, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation, and walked toward the microphone. Her fingers were intertwined with someone in the crowd and the couple guessed as the who the well-dressed stranger could be while Kagome began her toast.

"Well, I've known the pair had couple potential for the longest," Kagome began with an apologetic smile toward Sango. "I think they knew it too. I'm really happy for you guys and Sango: Thanks for not killing my cousin." The crowd laughed as she passed the mic back to Kageromaru. She stopped when he gestured toward her and frowned when he whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and walked away, her displeasure melting away once she was in Sesshoumaru's reach.

"What was that about?" he inquired and quirked a brow when she tossed an angry glare back at her cousin.

"That was nothing," she assured him. "Ignore him, he's being a jerk. That's my cousin, Kageromaru, by the way."

"Ah."

Sesshoumaru turned just as the crowd began to move away from them toward the center of the dance floor. "What is happening now?" he asked when Souta ran past them with a chair.

"Oh, um...I think it's the bouquet toss."

"The what?"

"It's where a group of women stand behind the bride, like that-" Kagome gestured toward a crowd standing behind Sango "-and wait for the bride to toss her bouquet toward them. Whoever catches it is said to be the next to be married."

"I see," Sesshoumaru nodded, and before he could ask Kagome answered another question, this time about the chair Souta scampered off with.

"The chair is for Sango to sit down in, so Miroku can take her garter off."

"For what purpose?"

"So he can toss it toward a couple of guys in the crowd. It's supposed to mean the same as the bouquet. It's an English tradition, I think." She turned toward Sesshoumaru, her surprise evident as she pinned his gaze with her own. "Haven't you ever heard of this?"

The women of the crowd began to make a noise, effectively distracting Kagome enough for him to change the subject. "If you would excuse me Kagome," he whispered into her ear with his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. "I believe I will sit this one out."

"You're not going to be in the garter toss?" Kagome called after him, then huffed and walked toward the rest of the women when he didn't answer her. Sesshoumaru sat down at a nearby table, one with Kagome's purse sitting on the tabletop, and watched as one of the bridesmaids tugged Kagome toward the center of the group. Sango teased them first, pretending to toss the bunch of creamy white roses over her shoulder before finally flinging it into the air. The scramble toward the flying flora was maddening and it reminded Sesshoumaru of a contact sport without the protective pads. Women went diving toward the floor, the screeching and yells nearly deafening before a victor came out from underneath the dog pile.

"Uh oh Souta," he heard someone in the crowd laugh as Uma danced around. "Looks like you're next." The young man muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll be damned" and Sesshoumaru watched as Souta sank down into the chair beside him.

"Some people, you know," Souta said as his arms flopped across his chest. "Man, I hate that asshole."

"Souta, did you see me!" Uma called out as she and Kagome bounced toward them. She happily waved the bouquet in his face and was unfazed when he nudged it aside. "I can't believe I caught it!"

"More like gave three women a concussion for it," Sesshoumaru heard Kagome mumble. She gave him his signature Brow Quirk and smiled, her demeanor full of mischief and amusement at Souta's expense, and turned back to the dance floor where the garter toss was beginning. Sesshoumaru watched her and wondered how such dynamite and unpredictability could live within such a demure package. Her bun sat high on the back of her head, that same tendril now skimming over her shoulders to caress her neck. Her neck was long and graceful and so caught up was he in her that he didn't notice her moving, watching something in the sky until her sapphire orbs connected with his own.

Kagome gasped, her fingertips coming to rest against her upper lip, and Souta collapsed into laughter before Sesshoumaru could ask what happened.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out and pointed toward his empty champagne glass. "Look!"

He did as instructed and frowned, a deep mar distorting his forehead as he looked into the glass. He picked it up and attempted to shake Sango's garter out, then reached inside and plucked it free.

"Hey you guys, look!" someone in the crowd hollered above the confusion. "He caught it!" The groomsmen surged toward him and Sesshoumaru begrudgingly accepted their congratulations. They were soon by themselves again, with Souta snickering in the background as Sango and Miroku came to the table.

"Wow, that was a great catch Uma," Miroku commented while Sango and Kagome hugged each other. Sesshoumaru watched their conversation a moment, then glanced toward the dance floor. He stood up and walked away just as Kagome turned to introduce him.

"Guys this is-where did he go?"

"Who?" Uma asked. "That hot guy that was just sitting here? OW! What?" she cried out when Souta nudged her side. "He _is _hot Sou!"

"So?" Souta grumbled back then turned toward the dance floor. "He went that way."

Kagome turned just as Juromaru ran past them, his mother in hot pursuit and calling for him to slow down. Juromaru slid in a wet spot on the floor, his little feet flying up in the air and a frightened yowl escaping his mouth. Strong, sure hands swooped down and caught Juromaru before he could land and, in a swirl of black, the toddler found himself sitting in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Oh my goodness!" Juromaru's mother cried as Sesshoumaru returned the child to her arms. "Thank you so much sir! I'm so sorry!"

"There is nothing to apologize for," was Sesshoumaru's stoic reply. He accepted her thanks for a few seconds more, then excused himself and returned to Kagome's table.

"Forgive me," he said and leaned forward to brush his lips against Kagome's forehead. "My attentions were required elsewhere."

"It's no problem," Kagome replied and blushed at the knowing look on Sango's face. "Guys, this is-"

"Sesshoumaru, right?" Sango intervened and reached out to shake Sesshoumaru's hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Miroku replied as he reached toward Sesshoumaru and did the same. "I haven't heard a word. When did you two have this discussion?"

"Girl talk," was Sango's answer. Miroku "ooh"ed and nodded. "I see. Well that's a subject I won't touch."

"Not with a ten foot pole," Souta muttered in agreement. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, then pulled a blue box out of his jacket pocket. "For the bride and groom," he replied at their curious glances. "But please," he said before Sango could receive it. "Do not open it just yet."

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances before turning to Kagome, who merely shrugged in answer. "Well, um," Sango finally said and smiled. "Thank you. We'll be sure to open it once we get onboard our flight."

"Where are you guys going?" Uma asked eagerly. "Is it someplace beautiful?"

"Well...um..."

"You see, we decided-"

"They're going to Osaka," Souta muttered around the lip of his glass. "There's supposed to be some sort of festival there, or something."

"Souta!" Kagome hissed in embarrassment. "Don't you think they wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah, well, they acted like they were embarrassed to say anything so I helped out."

IV.

The reception ended smoothly with the happy couple whisked away in a white limo in the end. The guests ambled away soon afterward leaving Kagome, Kagome's mother, and Sango's mother and grandmother to clean up with the wait staff. Souta and Uma left as well, leaving Sesshoumaru to watch over the women. He carried what was too heavy for them to move and helped out where he thought he was needed but for the most part remained to himself and waited for Kagome to finish.

"Hey!"

He turned around just as Kagome bounded toward him, her heeled sandals in her hand while she stopped and caught her breath. "I'm so sorry about keeping you," she apologized. "I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Of course not," was his stoic reply. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Mom bye and grab one of the leftover plates." She ran off again and he watched as she hugged Mrs. Higurashi, then Sango's mom and grandmother before grabbing a paper plate and returning to his side. "OK," she chirped with a smile. "I'm ready." She followed him to the parking lot where another limo, this one an inconspicuous black, was parked at the furthest reaches of the area. The driver's side door opened when they were a few steps away and Myouga hopped out and gave the both of them a reverent bow.

"Good evening Taishou-san, Kagome-san," Myouga greeted with a wide grin. "I trust your evening went well?"

"Quite. Myouga-"

"You've been sitting out here this entire time?" Kagome asked once she got over her surprise at seeing him.

Myouga nodded. "Yes, milady, but please don't-"

"Sesshoumaru!"

**WHAP**!

"Ow," Sesshoumaru hissed and grabbed his upper arm. "What was that about?"

"Why didn't you tell me Myouga was out here?" she demanded instead, her right hand balled in a fist and ready to hit him again. "He's been out here this entire time and you never said a word! I could have brought him something or he could have come in or-"

"Please Kagome-san," Myouga intervened quickly. "I didn't mind being out here. I didn't need anything either. Please don't be angry with Taishou-san."

"Hmnh." Kagome frowned, turned away from them and folded her arms, her eyes closed and her upturned nose belying her displeasure. "I guess I can let this go," she remarked after a moment's silence. "But next time-" she whirled around and shook her finger at Sesshoumaru "You'll let me know if he's out here."

Sesshoumaru reached forward and grasped her arm, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at her. "And next time you will refrain from striking me."

"Well maybe next time I won't have a reason to," was her quick and fearless reply as she glared up at him. They held their silent battle for what felt like ages before Sesshoumaru laughed and shook his head.

"You are quite the feisty one," was his reply before opening one of the limo's back doors. Kagome "hmnh!"ed again but got in, their argument forgiven as she disappeared inside. Sesshoumaru entered behind her and waited for Myouga to shut the door before turning to glance at his little spitfire. "Are you still angry?"

"I'm not angry per say," Kagome answered. "But I do feel kinda guilty. He shouldn't have sat out here so long. If I knew he were out here I wouldn't have kept you so long."

"So," Sesshoumaru said and waited for her to look at him before continuing. "You would have asked me to leave then?"

"Well no, not exactly but-"

"Or you would have had your cousins ask me to leave?"

"Um, no...but-"

"Then this conversation is moot."

Her lips pursed together in a pout and Sesshoumaru once again found himself in her displeasure as she turned away from him to knock on the sliding mirror access.

"Myouga?"

"Yes Kagome-san," he said when the glass separating them slid to the side. "What is it?"

"Here." She passed him the wrapped paper plate she was carrying. "Take this."

"Kagome-san, I can't-"

"Please," she pleaded with huge, soulful eyes. "I feel so bad about you sitting out here and I'd really like for you to have it."

"Well..." Myouga sniffed the plate's contents eagerly, his eyes sparkling excitedly before taking the plate from her hands. "If you insist."

"I do. Thanks Myouga."

Myouga smiled back at her concern, then glanced behind her at Sesshoumaru. "Taishou-san, where would you like to go?"

"Ask Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied with a flippant wave of his hand. "She will decide our destination."

"Wha? But I-I don't know where to go."

"Choose someplace," Sesshoumaru replied patiently. "It does not matter where. Is there anyplace you would like to go?"

"Um...well..." Kagome considered it for a moment, her index finger lightly tapping her chin, before she had an idea. "How about the beach?" she suggested hopefully. "We're really close to it and I don't really feel like going home yet."

"The beach it is," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Myouga?"

"Of course," Myouga said and started the car. The sliding mirror separated them again, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru in an uncomfortable silence.

"Kagome-"

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that too. It's really not my business to question how you treat your staff."

"I accept your apology," Sesshoumaru replied, though he was inwardly surprised at how quickly she admitted her wrongdoing. "I should apologize as well. I do not believe I helped matters. Besides..." He reached forward and grasped her hand, his thumb making gentle circles against the back of it while she continued to look out the window. "I should have known that it would upset you to know he remained behind."

"I'm still sorry," Kagome commented and blushed when she finally turned back to him.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled her off of her seat to sit beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes when he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'm sure you will recover from it."

88888888

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called out, his deep baritone barely carrying out against the crashing waves. "Wait a moment! Do not go out so far!"

"She's quite the spirit, huh Sesshoumaru-sama?" Myouga laughed and watched as Kagome made her way across the rocks leading to the sand. He quieted when Sesshoumaru glared at him, then waited until Sesshoumaru was a good distance away to laugh again, this time it being a quick snicker behind his hand before returning to the inside of the limo and the yummy plate waiting on him.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called out and watched as she stepped out of her shoes. She left them behind and continued on, leaving him to retrieve her discarded footwear as he followed her toward the water. "Kagome, wait!" He shed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt collar, the quarter-sized blue stone button coming undone with a simple twist of his deft fingers. Sesshoumaru looked up and found Kagome waiting on him with her bare toes wigging in the cooling sand.

"Isn't this great?" she asked when he finally reached her. "I love the sea! It's so mysterious and wild. Don't you think so?"

"About some things, yes," Sesshoumaru answered truthfully, his eyes once again pinned to her as she reached up and began to pull the numerous bobby pins from her updo. She gave her head a hard shake, then quickly combed her fingers through the thick mass of waves before passing Sesshoumaru her bobby pins.

"Hold these for me, will you?" She asked then dropped the slender metal slivers into his palm and dashed toward the waves before he could protest. Kagome laughed when the first wave lapped at her feet, the gentle water and the soggy sand squishing between her toes. Sesshoumaru spread his jacket on the ground, sat down, and waited for Kagome to get her fill.

"Kagome," he called out when the edges of her dress were becoming soaked. "You are ruining your dress."

"Really?" Kagome looked down, a slight frown twisting her lips, before reaching for the helm of her dress. "Well I won't be wearing this again," she muttered to herself seconds before she began to tear the fabric. She struggled for a few moments before jogging up to Sesshoumaru, who gave her an incredulous glance when she asked for his help. He mentally shrugged but did as she asked and created a small tear in the fabric. Kagome grasped the torn ends and continued to tear, the makeshift split rising until it was _well_ above mid-thigh before she ran back to the water.

"I do not believe that to be a good idea," Sesshoumaru proposed and shook his head when she didn't reply. "Silly onna," he whispered, unaware of how fond of her he sounded while the waves crashed against the shore.

"I'm so happy for them," Kagome's admission suddenly interrupted Sesshoumaru's train of thought.

"Happy for whom?"

"Sango and Miroku, silly," Kagome laughed as another wave rushed into her. "I think those two have been in love since we were in school. Miroku used to aggravate her-well, grope her really-and she used to chase after him. Miroku would run halfway across the school before finding someplace safe to hide, then he'd come out and do it all over again." Kagome laughed and shook her head, her eyes at half mass as she recalled the fond memories. "Honestly, I think Miroku did it for the attention." She sighed then and gazed at the midnight sea and the waves that had yet to come toward the shore.

"I'm happy for them. It's about time they got married, and Sango got to have her dream wedding too."

"And what about you?" Sesshoumaru inquired curiously. "Surely you have some sort of plan as to what you want when you marry?" He was surprised when she fell silent, her shoulders slightly rigid as she continued to stand in the soggy beach away from him. "Kagome, what is it?" he asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagome answered with a quick shake of her head. "It's just that...I'm not the marrying kind."

Sesshoumaru was confused and wondered what caused her to make such a statement. He mentally listed her many assets and found her to be quite suitable, even perfect, to be someone's better half. "Why is that?" he asked. "You seem as if you would make the perfect wife from where I'm sitting."

"That's not my purpose in life," she replied softly and he strained to hear her over the sounds of the beach. "I'm a healer. I fix whatever's wrong and afterward you go on your way and I'm left behind to help someone else."

"Do you believe that is my intention?" Sesshoumaru asked, her choice of words not disregarded by him as she toed a nearby seashell. "Kagome, did you hear-"

"Oh look!" she cried out suddenly. "I think I see a sand dollar!" She ran off before he could get an answer, leaving him to keep guard over her as she continued to explore the shore. Kagome continued on for what felt like hours before finally sitting down beside him, her head resting once again on his shoulder as they stared at the stars.

"Come on Kagome," Sesshoumaru said after he checked his watch. "The dawn shall be upon us in a few hours time. Let us return you." He looked down and found her asleep, her head still lulled against his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, then reached his arm underneath her knees and picked her up. He assured himself of his grasp of her before moving back toward the car. Myouga jumped out and quickly opening the back passenger door for them before scrambling back to the beach to retrieve Sesshoumaru's discarded coat and Kagome's shoes.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered them awkwardly, his every attempt to place Kagome into the car backfiring until he accidentally fell backward into the cab. He landed on his backside on the plush carpet and Myouga closed the door behind them before he could readjust himself. 'Alright then,' Sesshoumaru said to himself. 'We shall just have to make this work.' He adjusted Kagome so that she sat between his legs, her back against his chest and her head leaned back against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her middle and was just beginning to relax when Kagome shivered.

"Mmm...cold," she mumbled in her sleep and Sesshoumaru sighed again before gently rubbing her arms. He rubbed slowly, his gaze concerned as he rubbed away the tiny goose pimples on her skin.

V.

"We're here Taishou-sama," Myouga said as he opened the limousine door. He stood by while his master stepped out of the car, then brushed the wrinkles free from his suit before reaching back inside the limo. He cradled Kagome in the crook of his arm like a toddler, the display of strength surprising to the faithful retainer, and fumbled one-handed inside Kagome's purse for her keys.

"That is all for the night Myouga," Sesshoumaru told him before turning toward Kagome's stone walkway. "Oh, and inform Inuyasha of the accident involving my cellphone."

"Of course sir." Myouga stood by while Sesshoumaru opened the door, then turned to close the door when Sesshoumaru disappeared inside. He stopped when something caught his eye and he leaned inside the passenger door to see what it was. The remains of the cellphone that were scattered over the carpet looked as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to the fragile piece of technology, but what caught his attention was the bright yellow stuffing coming out of five rips in the leather upholstery. The stuffing poofed out of what appeared to be claw marks and Myouga blinked in surprise before turning back to Kagome's front door.

'I believe Inuyasha-sama will have to hear about this,' he said to himself, then closed the door, settled behind the steering wheel and made his way toward home.

(End Chapter)

Inu-chan: What are you so happy for?

SF: (red tail swishing happily) What? What was that Inu-chan?

Inu-chan: You heard me. What's going on? What's with that smile on her face?

SF: I'm happy as a clam because-

Shippou: It's your time of the month?

SF: O.O (Inu cast giggles) Excuse me?

Shippou: (points to Naraku) He said that the reason you're like this is because it's your time of the month.

SF: You're dead Monkey Man. Oh, but no darling, not exactly. I'm like this because I've got something up my sleeve.

Shippou: Really? Is it good?

SF: (nods) It's really good.

(Shippou jumps on SF's shoulder)

Miroku: Inuyasha, have you noticed how much they look alike?

Inu-chan: Who?

(Miroku points to SF and Shippou, who are giggling silently)

Inu-chan: You know what, you're right. Weird.

Sesshou: What are you hiding crossbreed? It had best not be another of your sly tricks.

SF: Oh no way! Not at all! Um...it's just that...I've pulled a bit of a switcharoo.

(Inu cast '?')

SF: OK look. I've decided, during my long absence, that there are going to be a few changes between this site and the Mediaminer/A Single Spark sites. For one, there may be more chapters on those sites than there are here.

Inu-chan: Ok, that's not that bad.

Sesshou: That is true but trouble normally comes in pairs when dealing with this onna.

SF: (green eyes flashing mischievously) You'd better behave yourself. You remember what happened the last time I was in this form, don't you? (Grins when Sesshou pales) That's what I thought. Anyway, the second part is that the content of certain chapters will be different between the sites.

Inu-chan: What's that supposed to me?

Miroku: (before SF can speak up) That means that SF won't post the smut on Fanfiction.

SF: O.O' Yeah, that's pretty much it. Thanks houshi-sama.

Miroku: Not a problem Guardian-sama. (Bows)

SF: (shakes head) Well that's it. That's all I wanted to tell you guys.

Shippou: Oh, and that if you want to read the smut, go to Mediaminer and A Single Spark. The chapter preview is below. Oh and SF, what's smut?

(SF slaps her forehead and the Inu cast laughs)

Chapter Summary: Sango and Miroku are on honeymoon, leaving Kagome to take care of Sango's apartment and Mrs. Higurashi to take care of our beloved pooch. Danger strikes on all fronts and the Higurashi women discover something new about their sudden companions.

Next time on Second Chance- Chapter Twenty Three: Unlikely Guardians!

Oh, and please see my profile page for a couple of announcements! Thankx! -SF : )


	23. Unlikely Guardians!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. (Writing) That makes 1,897,403...

Chapter Twenty Three: Unlikely Guardians! 

(I)

The little blue Beetle scuttled along the wide asphalt streets, the bright flames glittering in the sunlight as it passed other cars and continued along its way. Kagome hummed along with the radio, her head bopping slightly and her fingers tapping the shift control.

'Should she be doing that?' Kikyou asked from the sound represses of Sesshoumaru's mind. 'I mean, isn't that dangerous?' Sesshoumaru shifted lazily, his paws dangling off of the plush back seats, and yawned before settling down again. 'You're really something, you know that?' Kikyou huffed in annoyance. 'Here I am, worried about _your_ safety and you-'

'I would worry if you were behind the wheel, miko,' he finally replied. 'Seeing as you are not, this Sesshoumaru has little to fear.'

'Hey, she ran **over** you in this car, remember?' Kikyou retorted angrily. 'And what's that crack about me being behind the wheel? Are you saying that you trust her now?!'

'More than you...'

'ARGH!!!! You make me so **SICK** sometimes!' Kikyou continued to vent for another couple of miles, then sighed and shook her head. 'Why do I even bother?'

'Why indeed,' was Sesshoumaru's helpful answer. Kikyou thought to make a response to that, but thought better of it and decided to change the subject.

'Why are we going back to the shrine again?'

Sesshoumaru growled in aggravation, _his _earlier ire previously forgotten as he sat up and allowed his tail to thunk against the seat. Sango and Miroku left for their honeymoon the morning after the wedding but somehow managed to ask Kagome to housesit during the two weeks they would be gone. Of course Kagome readily and happily agreed, not bothering to ask until later whether or not Sango's apartment even allowed pets. The answer was a quick, "no" and, seeing as how 'Chance' was her baby and all, Kagome made arrangements with her mother for the BFF (Big Fluffy Friend) to stay at the shrine with her mother.

'She could have just left you at her house you know,' Kikyou offered in an attempt to cheer him up. 'Oh wait, that's right. You're like her baby and al-'

'Woman,' Sesshoumaru barked testily. 'You will cease this line of conversation or I will spend these two weeks taking my frustrations out on **you**.'

'Oh, well that's ok then,' Kikyou giggled nervously. 'I'll just leave you alone.'

'See that you do,' Sesshoumaru commented off-handedly. The car lurched then, nearly sending Sesshoumaru straight to the carpeted floor, and shook before catching enough traction to move forward and up the hill toward the small parking area on the shrine's grounds. Hundreds of trees engulfed them, leaving them to drive in the only forest smack dab in the center of Tokyo.

"I know how you feel about staying here Chance," Kagome called from the front seat. She looked in her rearview mirror at him and giggled when his eyes quickly strayed from hers. "I'm really sorry, but you can't stay there by yourself and you DEFINITELY can't stay there with Souta! My gosh, the house would be a mess, and you-poor thing- would be standing in the middle wondering what happened." She shook her head then, wondering to herself why in the world she asked Souta of all people to look after her apartment. 'By the time Sango and Miroku get back, my apartment should look like a college bachelor pad. Everything in my cupboard should be wiped out too...Jeez.'

"Ok, we're here," she called back as she pulled into one of the vacant parking spaces. She turned off the engine and stepped out, then pulled back the seat so Sesshoumaru could hop out. "You're going to have a ball Chance," she told him as she slung his yellow pack over her shoulders. "You'll get to run through the woods, roll in the grass and you'll have lots of places to explore."

'Yes, I'm _so_ looking forward to that,' Sesshoumaru groused and padded behind Kagome toward the southwestern part of the shrine grounds. The paved gravel beneath his feet soon became loose stones, the intertwining pathways leading to various destinations around the shrine's property. They approached the small yellow house in the back of the grounds and found Kagome's mom sitting on the stairs waiting on them. Kagome smiled in nostalgia, remembering when she and Souta were smaller and still going to school. Once they were big enough to go to ride the bus alone, they could count on coming home to find her sitting on the stairs waiting on them. Time had marched on and she and Souta were no longer little ones, but the sight of her mother in a place she remembered so fondly touched her.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the first scent of tears, his cool nose nudging her hand when he noticed the far away look in her eyes. She blinked, then shook her head and scratched behind one of his ears before continuing on.

'What was that about?' Kikyou wondered aloud. Sesshoumaru did not reply, choosing instead to stand by as the two Higurashi women hugged each other in greeting.

"What took so long dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and smoothed back a stray part of Kagome's hair.

"Traffic was awful, as always at this time of morning," Kagome griped with a roll of her eyes. "It amazes me sometimes how many people can be rushing to get around at the same time and everyone **still** ends up going the speed of a turtle."

"You're not speeding on those roads are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she led Kagome and Sesshoumaru inside. Sesshoumaru huffed at Kagome's negative answer, then sat by the back door and watched the two argue.

"Oh Mom, you're always so worried," Kagome said and plopped the yellow pack onto the back of a nearby couch. "I'm not doing anything dangerous. Jeez, you act like I'm a race car driver or something..."

"I see someone's forgotten that whole 'I wanna drive stock cars, Mama!' period of her life," Mrs. Higurashi remembered. "You even had a Hello Kitty dirtbike helme-"

"Ok, Mom. OK." Kagome replied in defeat. "Please, don't remember that kind of stuff in front of Chance. Gah, how embarrassing."

"I'm sure you've done far more embarrassing things in front of Chance, more embarrassing than anything I could ever say to him. After all, I know how you dress in the mornin-"

"**OK**!" Kagome burst out suddenly, her sudden excitement abusive to both canine and human ears as she shook out one of Chance's blankets. "Here's Chance's bed. I'll put it right here beside the couch-" She folded it quickly and dropped it underneath the arm of the couch, then fished out his food bowls and a piece of paper before marching to the kitchen.

"These are his-try to keep Juromaru out of them when he visits-and here's the recipe for his food."

"Kagome, slow down," Mrs. Higurashi called out while Kagome continued to dig through the bag. "You're going too fast dear."

"I've got to Mom," Kagome called from inside the bag. She plunked down one last thing, a small white pillow that landed on Sesshoumaru's blanket, then zipped the bag shut and set it in a nearby corner. "I'm late for work. Don't worry Chance." She kneeled in front of him, the split in her skirt leaving her thigh bare. He looked up when she patted his head. "I'm going to call you at lunchtime, ok?"

'Do what you will,' Sesshoumaru thought, golden eyes slipping closed when her gentle caress became a soothing scratch behind his ears. 'It will not be as if I miss you, little human.'

'Don't be mean,' Kikyou shot back once Kagome stood up. 'I don't know about you, but I'm going to miss her. I like Kagome.'

'Then you get to know her.'

'You know I-'

Sesshoumaru looked up at Mrs. Higurashi's sigh and watched as the older woman leaned over to picked up his backpack. "That Kagome," she said with a wistful smile. "She's always been the sensitive one." She moved the pack into a closet, then turned toward Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Chance, is it? Well, Chance, around here there are chores to be done and everyone chips in. Even Buyo, the gigantic tub of kitty lard, is expected to chase mice. Do you think you could be of some use?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Chance's bark, then patted her leg and moved toward the outside. "Well come on then dear," she said as she held the door open for him. "Let's see what you can do."

(II)

Kagome yawned sleepily, her eyes drifting closed as she shut the door to Sango's apartment. The two bedroom abode was one floor, and always felt a lot cosier than Kagome's apartment. She sighed dreamily, stepped out of her shoes and slid down the smooth wooden surface of the door to sat down on the cool tile beneath her. She never could understand why Sango's apartment affected her in this way, why her nerves just seemed to relax the moment she stepped through the door. Maybe it was her friend's calm, serene aura that, even when away, still managed to make Kagome fell welcome and at home. Whatever it was, it certainly made not coming home to her BFF a lot easier to handle.

'But he's doing fine at Mom's,' Kagome told herself when she finally picked herself up and trudged toward the guest room. 'She said so. I even got to talk to him...well, whatever dogs do cause they certainly can't talk.' She thought of him, her imagination granted her the picture of Chance sitting in her high chair with a pair of tortoise rimmed glasses perched high on his broad snout and a copy of Much Ado About Nothing in his giant paws. She giggled at the silliness of it all, shook her head and began to fish her bath things out of her suitcase.

Kagome gasped in surprise when the phone suddenly rang, her hand pressed firmly to her heart as she quickly scanned the room for the sudden sound. She shook her head at herself soon afterward and answered the phone, her weariness forgotten once Sango's happy voice filled her ears.

"What are you doing calling **me**?" Kagome questioned accusingly. "You're supposed to be on your honeymoon for kami's sake! Where's Miroku?" Kagome listened a few moments, then inhaled sharply. Peachy skin became beet red soon afterward and Kagome quickly fanned her face. "Heyheyhey," she interrupted hurriedly. "I didn't ask for a play-by-play now did I? Nooooo...Nor do I want to know **ANYTHING** about my cousin's various 'cute parts'-" Her pert little face scrunched up in disgust. "I just asked how everything was going."

She listened a little longer before nodding, a bright and happy smile replacing her earlier discomfort. "Well I'm really happy for you guys. I'm glad you're having a good time." She returned to her suitcase and resumed her search for her bath supplies. She soon forgot about Sango, who was still talking on the other end, and focused on her shower gel that was suddenly missing.

'Where is it?' she wondered to herself as she shuffled her stuff around and dumped it on the bed. 'I just know it was here somewhe-Aha!' Kagome grinned to herself, then answered Sango when she called her name. "Say again Sango," Kagome replied and sank down on all fours beside the bed. She struggled between the phone's cord and the shower gel, which lay just beyond her reach. "What?" she said suddenly. "What was that? What about Sesshoumaru?" 'Dang it!' she growled in annoyance, then gasped in surprise when her cell phone rang. She gave up on the shower gel (momentarily) and fished around her upturned suitcase for her phone.

"Oh Sango, I've got to take this," she interrupted suddenly. "Yes, it's important. Look, don't worry about whatever it is that's got you so stressed. You and Roki just enjoy yourselves and we'll see you in another week, ok? Ok then. Bye." She hung up the phone and answered her cell at the same time, her delicate fingers pressing the small button for the speaker phone before dragging it underneath the bed with her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hello Shippou!" she chirped and grunted a quick "Yes!" when her hand finally enclosed around the elusive plastic bottle.

"Are you busy?" his little voice asked while Kagome pulled herself and her things from underneath the bed.

"I'm never too busy to talk to you," she laughed and continued to gather her bath supplies. "What are you up to anyway? Are you giving your grandmother a hard time?"

"No-"

"Yes!" came a sudden shout from Shippou's end, and Kagome laughed while Shippou and Mrs. Takisai argued. Kagome quieted down at Shippou's annoyed grunt and attempted to settle his ire.

"I bet I know why you called," she sang into the phone.

"Nuh-uh!" Shippou called back. "'Cause I've got the best news! I-"

"Made all perfect marks on your six-week interim and the science project you did a couple of months ago won second place," Kagome answered for him and laughed at his squeak of surprise. "Oh, and it along with two others were put on display in the science department of the local museum."

"H-hey!" he shouted accusingly. "How did you find out!"

"I have my sources," Kagome mused with a grin. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah well," he sulked into the phone. "Second place is nothing to be proud of."

"Are you kidding?" Kagome objected vehemently. "What was first place then?"

"A vol-"

"Exactly," Kagome interrupted. "A volcano, a well done volcano but a volcano all the same. Yours was original, Shipp...and I haven't had a soda since," she added as an afterthought. She rolled her eyes at Shippou's laugh. "**Any**way," she griped. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Shippou asked happily. "What is it? What is it Kagome?"

"What? No way am I telling you!" she retorted teasingly.

"Aww," Shippou replied. "Why not? I wanna know!"

"Because," Kagome said and pulled a pair of tickets out of the sleeve of her suitcase. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I _told_ you now would it?"

"Awwww..." Shippou whined. "That sucks. No fair."

"Yes fair," Kagome disagreed. "And don't pester Mrs. Takisai about it."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...oooookay," Shippou moaned in defeat. "When do I get this surprise?"

"Um..." She read over the tickets and smiled. "Next Thursday."

"I have to wait _that_ long?!"

"Yup. Sorry kiddo."

"Rats."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, then returned the tickets to their hiding place. "I've got to go now Shippou. I'll call you back Monday and let you know what's happening. May I speak with your grandmother please?"

"Sure, hold on. **_GRANDMAAAAAAA!!!!_**"

Kagome winced , shook the ringing out of her ears and waited for Mrs. Takisai to answer the phone.

"Mercy," the older woman wheezed when she finally picked up. "That pup and his lungs. Konban wa Kagome dear."

"Konban wa Mrs. Takisai," Kagome greeted fondly. "I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what Shippou'll wear next Thursday. I've already arranged for something for him."

"You have? You're such a dear. He's going to be so excited when he sees his surprise."

"I know," Kagome replied. "I'm excited myself. I've never been and I hear it's the biggest blowout in town."

"Well he's going to love it."

"I hope so. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Takisai replied. "I'm just glad you want to spend so much time with him."

"Who wouldn't? Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright dear. Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Kagome hung up the phone and smiled, the gears in her ever-working mind already plotting out how everything was going to happen next Thursday. She sang to herself happily and skipped to the bathroom, her robe and shower supplies in hand.

(III)

Sesshoumaru relaxed in the middle of the pathway, his back to the shrine itself while the sun warmed his fur. The coarse white strands were longer now so it no longer puffed out to leave him looking...well, for lack of a better word, _fluffy_. His fur laid flat against his back but was still shorter than it was before his fated trip to the groomer.

'And it doesn't help that the ends of your fur are tinged pink either,' Kikyou teased playfully. 'You kinda have this glow now, like a miko summoning up her ki. You remind me of that game Souta has...what was the name of it again...'

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and left her to her own amusements, the centuries of being stuck with her granting him with some immunity toward her idiocies. He sat up and watched Mrs. Higurashi dig, the small trowel in her hands working at the soil caused dirt to fly from all sides. Sesshoumaru stepped back to avoid a dirt clod and huffed, but soon returned to sit at her side. Mrs. Higurashi's idea of 'helping' (as she so elegantly put it) consisted of walking with her when she went about her rounds around the shrine. He handed over various tools when she was gardening and played with Juromaru while Mrs. Higurashi cooked. Not only that, but he also kept an eye on Grandpa Higurashi while he conversed with the shrine guests.

'What I can't believe,' Kikyou suddenly offered while Mrs. Higurashi replaced a couple of the vanilla orchids that had wilted. 'Is how much this place has changed. Do you remember the way it used to be, Sesshoumaru?'

Indeed things had changed in the past 500 years and this was not the first time Sesshoumaru noticed. He found that he spent many a night under the Sacred Tree of the property, his golden eyes sparking in the sparse moonlight as he absorbed his surroundings. The shrine was the central focus of the lands 500 years ago and it still was, but the old academy that once stood on the grounds was gone. The troops of miko that normally roamed the property were replaced by the Higurashi's and the overpowering fluxes of reiki had dimmed down to a soft caress against his senses.

Now the grounds were divided with the shrine set up in the center of the compound. The family house was on the farthest edge of the southeastern corner, and a small gift shop/ storehouse were on northwestern side. An old wellhouse was the only other part that remained of the shrine's past and of his past as well.

'Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou called out as he lost himself in his inner musings. 'There's been something I've wanted to ask you...'

There was one new thing that impressed him, that had him wondering at the marvels of this thing these humans called 'technology'. They were odd little globes made of a frosted white substance. They floated in the koi ponds, hung from invisible wire in the trees and were nestled among the flowers. By day they were simply pretty to look at, like the little ornaments hanging from a Christmas tree, but at dark they somehow glowed like fireflies. They were a soft, natural sort of light that guided one around the shrine at night and watching them reminded him of days past, when the sprites of the forest were unafraid to make themselves known.

'Don't you think that you managing to show up at the wedding was kinda weird,' Kikyou continued. 'I mean, you weren't even supposed to change until the next night.'

He wondered how long the little globes had been at the shrine and whether or not they were around when Kagome was a little girl. He could almost see her as a child, her wide blue eyes curious and amazed as she held up one the orbs.

"_Do you see it?" she asked as the little orb began to glow. "Isn't it amazing Sesshoumaru?" _

_She changed then, her childish demeanor becoming the woman he now knew, and she gazed up at him with laughter and genuine amazement sparkling in her cobalt orbs._

"_Isn't it amazing..."_

'It might be the spell,' Kikyou guessed as Sesshoumaru settled his great head onto his paws. 'It might be changing, for the better or the worst I don't have a clue. Sesshoumaru, did you hear me?'

He continued to stare off into the distance, still trapped within the deep recesses of his mind, and realized one thing...

He actually **_missed_** Kagome.

Imagine that. . . .

(VI)

Kagome arrived at Shippou's house bright and early Thursday morning with a bright smile and a red plastic bag. "Hello!" she chirped when Mrs. Takisai opened the door.

"Hello yourself dear!" Mrs. Takisai greeted and stepped aside so Kagome could come in. Kagome squeaked in surprise when a flying ball of orange streaked toward her, then laughed when Shippou landed on her shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked as he nosed at the bag in Kagome's hand. "Is that my surprise?"

"It's part of it," Kagome answered and handed it to him. "Hurry up and put it on."

"OK!" He rushed upstairs toward his room without another word. Kagome took off her coat and sat down on the couch, a slight blush lighting on her features before Mrs. Takisai commented on her outfit.

"I see you and Shippou share a fascination for the same literature," Mrs. Takisai said as she sat down and calmly sipped her coffee. Kagome's blush deepened and she fisted the material of her dark blue pleated skirt in her hands. She was nervous enough because of how short it was and the body hugging white sailor shirt was doing nothing for her confidence level. The pair of dark cat's ears sitting on top of her head were the only things she felt confidant about, the only things she felt that, in her opinion, were still decent.

"Well," she giggled nervously. "You should see what some of the other women there will be wearing."

"Do you think it's a good idea to take Shippou then?" Mrs. Takisai asked. Kagome nodded. "Oh yeah, of course! Shippou'll be focusing on other things!"

"I'm ready!"

Kagome and Shippou's grandmother stood up at his yell and watched as he came down the stairs. He stared up at Kagome in confusion, his jade green eyes narrowed slightly as he tugged at the collar of his white tank top. "Um, Kagome," he said finally. "What's this?"

"Well," Kagome began with a sly grin. "I saw the white tanktop and pants in the store the other day, and it struck me."

"Um...ok." Shippou nodded to himself, throughly used to the strange way Kagome's mind was programmed, and tried again for an explanation. "Well what are we supposed to be dressed as?"

"Oh, that's simple: You're Kurama and I'm that cute kitty cat that does the announcements during the Dark Tournament."

"Um...You do know that chick wasn't a cat, right?"

Kagome's posture sagged slightly and she nodded. "Yeah but this was all the costume shop had left."

"Yeah but," Shippou said as his grandmother tried to console her. "Why are we dressed like this?"

"For today Shippou, you won't have to wear your sealing spell cause...We're going to the Annual Tokyo Anime and Manga Convention!" Kagome waited for Shippou to say something but when she looked down at him she found him staring at her, his big green eyes wide in shock.

"Shippou?" she called out worriedly. "Are you o-"

"**ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME!!!! OMYGOD!!!!!!**" the hyperactive kitsune suddenly screamed as he launched himself at Kagome's neck. "I've always wanted to go to that! Are you gonna take me seriously?!"

"Now why would I lie to you?" Kagome asked as she spun the child around. "I've always wanted to go to and a friend of mine at work got backstage passes. He couldn't go this year so-oh yeah! See?" She handed him their tickets inside. "I told you."

"Oh wow!" Shippou breathed excitedly. "I mean, this is cool and all but wow...I never thought I'd ever thought I'd get to actually _go_..."

"Well we won't be going anywhere if we don't hurry up," Kagome said as she picked up her jacket and made her way toward the door. "Do you think you can turn your tail and hair white before we leave?"

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" Kagome asked and kneeled down to his level. "What is it?"

"Kagome, can I...can I try something on you?"

"Um sure," Kagome nodded. "What is it?"

"You'll see. Hold still." Shippou reached toward the fake cat ears on her head and breathed something, then stepped back and waited. Kagome shivered slightly as something warm slid over her skin, the feeling gentle and playful like the kitsune in front of her.

"Shippou," she said once the feeling passed. "What'd you do?" He said nothing, but grinned and beaconed her to follow him toward a nearby mirror. She watched as Shippou's flaming red hair became a pale, frosty white. His transformation was amazing but what happened next left her in round eyed, slacked jawed shock. Her hair began to lighten, then redden until it resembled a dark red wine. Shippou waved a small green leaf in his hand during the transformation and didn't stop until a long, fluffy burgundy tail flickered from her waist to her ankles.

"Wha...what happened?" Kagome muttered as she touched the mirror's smooth surface. The woman on the other side reached out as well and Kagome jumped when the woman's round pupils became narrow, cat-like slits. "Shippou, what did you do?"

"It's not permanent," Shippou assured her and grinned when she continued to inspect the changes. "It's a Glamour spell that I stuck to this leaf. It'll wear off in about five hours or so. One of us is going to have to keep it close to their skin so...could you do it?"

"Um...sure." She turned from the mirror reluctantly, amazed orbs still straying toward the mirror, before turning toward Shippou with her hand outstretched. Shippou gasped and stepped back, his hand tightening on the leaf as she gazed down at him.

"Shippou," she asked and kneeled down in front of him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Uhhhhh, nothing," he said as he shook himself out of it. "Here ya go Kagome. Don't forget what I said."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, then turned around and quickly placed the leaf inside her bra, making sure to leave it between the swell of her breast and the bra's soft material before turning back around. "Ready to go?" she asked again, her new tail twitching the floor excitedly. Shippou nodded, too excited to say a word, and scampered up her shoulder after she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Goodbye Grandma!" he called out as they stepped through the doorway. She waved back and the pair were off, their thoughts elsewhere as the little blue bug and it's passengers made their way toward the center of Tokyo.

'I can't believe it," Shippou said to himself and turned to glance at Kagome. She shifted uncomfortably, then reached underneath her and draped her tail over the armrest. Shippou reached over and patted it gently, then smiled when Kagome gave him a grateful, "Thank you". As he said earlier, the transformation wasn't permanent but it wasn't the regular Glamour spell he intended on. The tail was supposed to move and respond to her feelings, but she wasn't supposed to feel it the way she was now. Her haircolor and eyeshape might have undergone the same transformation as well.

What surprised him earlier wasn't the strange effect his spell had on her, nor the odd way her aura reacted to the spell, but how much the transformation reminded him of his father. They shared the same hair and her reactions to her tail reminded him of his father's reactions and he couldn't help but soothe her the way his father had once soothed him.

'That's what Kagome would look like,' he realized as they parked in a nearby parking lot. 'If Kagome were youkai, and my mom, that's exactly what she would look like.'

"Ok kiddo, let's go!"

Shippou blinked and grinned, his hands already flying toward the door latch. He bounded out of the car and gaped at the flyers, banners and _people_ that surrounded them. Everyone was dressed up as some kind of character from anime and video games. Some even dressed like various movie characters, some Shippou recognized.

"Hey Kagome!" he called out as he grabbed her offered hand and pointed toward the crowd. "Isn't that the Major from Ghost in the Shell?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Kagome nodded and giggled at Shippou's growing excitement. She was excited too, and it showed in the happy way her tail wagged as they neared the entrance. They gave their tickets to a nearby attendant and stopped when he draped a tag around their necks.

"What's this?" Shippou asked as the attendant stamped their hands. "What's it for?"

"Oh, those are the V. I. P. passes," the attendant explained. "One of the top named video companies is having a private showing of a yet to be released game for their console. At the end of the showing, those with these passes get the game for free to test out for the company."

"Wow," Kagome said and laughed when Shippou jumped and cheered for joy. "That's...that's...wow..."

"Yeah I know," the attendant nodded and reached toward another person's ticket. "We started out with twenty of those little passes and, so far, we've only given out five, including yours."

"That's so cool!" Shippou cheered once they walked away from the attendant booth. "Did you hear that?! We get to take a game **home**! Oh wait," he said suddenly, his excitement calming slightly as he looked up at her. "You're a girl, and girls don't like video games. That's probably why you're not as excited as I am." Her tail bristled immediately and he laughed when she pouted and looked away from him.

"I'll have you know that girls _do_ play video games," she huffed in insult. "And, depending on the game, I might be excited too."

"Who cares what it is?" Shippou shrugged. "I'm all for it so long as it's free."

"Yeah, but what if you don't have the right system for it?"

"Yeah right." Shippou waved his paw as if to wave the thought away. "Games now are normally multi-platform, so there's nothing to worry about."

"My, my," Kagome remarked as they made their way toward the event entrance. "Multi-platform huh? That's such a big word for someone so small."

"Hey, I may be short, but I'm at least forty years older than you," he remarked and laughed at her shocked expression. "That's right, so respect your elders young lady."

"No way,"Kagome shook her head and ran after him. "Hey, I'm serious! No way are you that...wow..." They stopped, their argument forgotten as they gazed at the massive room around them. Enormous plasma screen TVs hung suspended from the ceiling and booths were sprawled everywhere. They stood there in an absolute stupor, the breathe completely gone from their bodies as the sights, sounds and smells overwhelmed the-

"Hey, is that pizza?" Shippou asked, his little nose thrust high in the air as he sniffed eagerly. "C'mon Kagome!" he said and grabbed her hand. "Pizza!"

Kagome laughed and followed him, her gaze still up and around her as she allowed the small kitsune to lead her towards his goal. The rest of the morning was spent fluttering from booth to booth like butterflies, each section more grand than the last. There were sneak peaks at the up and coming issues of their favorite manga, new issues from their favorite authors and demos from games that were recently released.

Their fun came to a halt when the left side of Kagome's shirt flashed, something that brought the rapt attention of a nearby vendor.

"Hey kitty-kitty," he shouted out and waved to her. One of the furry ears on top of her head swivelled toward him before she did, beautiful ink blue eyes narrowed in concern as she and the small Kurama look-alike came toward him.

"Yes?"

"You-you're boob's flashin'."

"Wha?" Kagome glanced down and gasped, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Thank you," she mumbled absently, then looked down as Shippou tugged on the tip of her tail.

"C'mon Kagome," he said and led her toward a nearby cargo bay door. She followed willingly and waited for him to disappear underneath the door before she crawled after him. She found herself inside a deserted storeroom, empty boxes and bags scattered all over the floor with a flickering lightbulb overhead.

"OK, hand me the leaf."

Kagome reached down, her fingers just brushing against the leaf's edges, when laughter suddenly filled the room. They turned and were shocked to find Shippou's mother standing behind them, her lips pulled back in a malicious smirk. The tips of her claws glowed a menacing red and her human like teeth grew to fangs before their eyes.

"Well, well," she said before jerking the bay door closed. "What do we have here? My son and the little temple guardian, playing dress-up. Yes, I know all about you Higurashi-san," she said and pinned Kagome with her lavender-tinged gaze. "And though I wonder what would attach someone like you to my son, I don't exactly lose any sleep over the matter."

"Why are you here?" Shippou asked from behind Kagome's leg. "You know you're not supposed to be-"

"Do you think I **_care_** about the laws of these humans?" she snarled quietly, her eyes flashing a brief crimson at the thought. "You belong to me Shippou and I've been gracious long enough. It's time to go."

"Go where?"

She glanced at Kagome, whom she'd previously forgotten about until now. "What concern is it of yours, human?"

"You're not supposed to be near him, no less be anywhere with him _alone_," Kagome commented bravely. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to come any closer."

"You can't _ALLOW_ me?" Shippou's mother repeated with a quirked brow. "Human, you do not _allow_ me to do anything. I come and go as I please, and I intend to leave with him." She pointed a claw toward Shippou, who shivered and grasped Kagome's leg tightly. Kagome inwardly winced when his claws dug into her leg but ignored the pain for the fear she felt rolling off of him. She stepped closer and Kagome whirled around, her tail swirling around her waist, and picked up Shippou before stepping back and away.

"Oh, so that's how things are," Shippou's mother purred. "You intend on protecting him...from me? Human, you don't know who you're dealing with. You have little to nothing of the power your ancestors once had."

"I don't need it," Kagome replied as she cuddled Shippou closer. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me."

"That can be arranged."

Kagome gasped as her claws lengthened, the snarl on her face feral as a deep growl rolled from her lips. Her claws clicked together like sharp knives and Shippou squeaked, then hid his face in the crook of Kagome's neck when his mother jerked toward them.

They waited, but the blow never came. A massive shadow fell over them, then a shocked gasp from Shippou's mother snapped them back to the present and opened their eyes. Three men stood in front of them, their backs to the pair as an answering growl rippled through the air. One of them turned around, his dark eyes concerned and alarmed before relief flooded over them.

"Shippou-sama, are you alright?" the young gentleman inquired as Shippou released his death hold on Kagome's neck. Shippou nodded, a watery smile lighting on his features as the man turned from him to Kagome.

"And you young miss, thank you so much," he replied with a bow. "We will handle things from he-"

"What are you doing here Mesume?" one of the other men suddenly snarled. "You have been ordered to stay away."

"Human laws shouldn't concern us, Great Taiyoukai," Shippou's mom replied. "I should be allowed to-"

"It is not only human law that prevents this," the third man, this one with a deeper voice than the first two, interrupted calmly. "It is our law as well and you would do so to listen and obey."

"He is **my son**," Mesume shouted heatedly. "He belongs to me, in my care and-"

"We all know of what happened the last time he was in your care," the second man replied, the anger from his aura pouring from him and over her in crushing waves. "We will not ask again, female. Leave or regret not doing so in the afterlife."

Mesume shivered instinctively, the combined aura of the three males coming together to nearly suffocate her. She turned, lifted the cargo bay door and disappeared, leaving Shippou and Kagome to sink to the floor in a puddle of relief. The three turned toward the pair, their former anger dissolving quickly as they gazed down at them.

"He is alright," the first male assured the others. "I've asked already. Oh, but the young miss has a few puncture wounds on her left leg."

"Please, I'm alright," Kagome replied, then inhaled sharply as a cool rush swept over her. The Glamour spell evaporated, leaving a small human woman with a frightened redheaded kitsune sitting in her lap. She stood with difficulty, her arms still enfolded around Shippou's shivering form. She gratefully accepted the first male's offer of help, then pinned them all with her stare and asked, "Who are all of you?"

The first male sighed, then glanced at the others and shrugged. Noticeable changes began with the third male, who's short hair turned a vivid lime green. His hands became claws and a dark brown tail wrapped around his thigh. The second male's hair stayed the same dark brown but his eyes lightened to a deep ruby red with slanted pupils. The first male's nails lengthened to claws and his pupils slanted, but any further physical changes ceased. They looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction to the three powerful youkai standing in front of her.

Kagome watched them for a moment, then shifted her weight to her right leg and placed her hand on her hip. "Impressive, but that still doesn't tell me who you are."

They balked in surprise, astounded at her casual attitude. "These humans grow more brazen with each passing year," the second male griped testily. Kagome started to ask who they were again when Shippou huffed in annoyance.

"Eh, I'll tell you Kagome," Shippou offered as he scurried from her shoulder to her arms. "That dude over there with the green hair is Ginta, and he's the Wolf of the North. That angry dude with the red eyes over there is Shujin and he's the Wind of the South. And this," he said as he gestured toward the first male. "Is-"

"I'm Jininji, and I'm Shippou-sama's retainer."

"His what?" Kagome asked and glanced down at the suddenly quiet kit in her arms. Shippou blushed and looked away while Jininji explained.

"Shippou-sama's father was Ryu-sama of the Eastern Fire, and-"

"And Shippou's the next in line, right?" Kagome guessed and shot Shippou an expectant glare when Jininji nodded. He laughed nervously, his little paws underneath her chin as he sent her his cutest, most helpless and adorable pout. Kagome sighed, smiled and tapped his nose, then turned back to those watching her and frowned. "And you all promised to look after him, right?"

"Yes young miss bu-"

"So I can just imagine how quickly you reacted to the abuse Shippou had to go through under his mother's care."

That statement, and the meaning behind it, hung in the air between them like fog on a cold winter's day. Jininji winced as if pained while Ginta and Shujin exchanged wary glances. Kagome watched and waited expectantly and wasn't surprised when Jininji was the first to speak up.

"Young miss-"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, you have our apologies. We were under the belief that Shippou was in the best of hands. It wasn't until her prosecution in the human courts that we learned the truth. We are truly grateful for Mrs. Takisai's help," Ginta explained. He glanced toward the others for help and quickly met Shujin's upturned nose. Jininji spoke up though, with a thought that was completely separate from the topic at hand.

"My dear, you're a Higurashi aren't you?"

"Um, what?" was Kagome's intelligent answer.

"You're a Higurashi, yes? From the Sunset Shrine in the middle of the city?"

"Um, yes, I am. Why?"

"Then the pup is even better protected," Shujin suddenly offered. "There is no better guardian than one from the holy shrine."

"The what? What are you guys talking about?" Kagome demanded. "I'm not Shippou's guardian-"

"But you protected him," Jininji insisted. "And the young pup trusts you. Surely you see the significance of that."

"Look, you guys are nuts. Thank you for coming, and for protecting Shippou, but we've gotta go-"

"Ignore the foolish ones," Shujin suddenly said. "They are merely excited. It is rare that any youkai meets one who comes from a place so highly respected among our kind."

"Oh. Ok then. Well...I'm sorry too," Kagome apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you all so easily. You came to help us and I give you a hard time. I'm really sorry." She bowed respectfully, her hand fastened to Shippou's hip to keep him steady. He used that distraction to reactivate their Glamour spells and grinned when the other tai nodded in approval.

"You are honing your skills," Shujin noted appreciatively. "Soon you will be as capable as your late father."

"Thank you," Shippou sniffed, the praise from so normally a stoic youkai taken to heart as Kagome walked toward the exit. He waved to the other tai before they disappeared, leaving the others to slowly file out behind them.

"Wait just a moment," Jininji said once they stepped among the others in the pavilion. "Did you all not notice something about the young lord's companion?"

"Like her audacity?" Shujin offered grumpily. "She is quite brave for a _little_ human."

"Other than that," Jininji shook his head. "There was something about her scent...it was quite odd...as if I know it from somewhere..."

"We already expected that," Ginta replied and led the way toward the exit. "We all are aware of the vanilla orchids that grow on the shrine grounds and how their scent infuses itself into those that are born on the land."

"No, it's not that. It's-"

"Bah!" Shujin interrupted. "You're just looking for an excuse to get closer to the female. Do not bother us with your sudden infatuation."

"No, that's not it!" Jininji disagreed quickly. "She is quite lovely, but-wait!" he shouted and ran to catch up with the others. "I'm serious! She smells like someone we know!"

(V)

Midnight at the Sunset Shrine was quiet despite the constant activity from the busy street below. The first fireflies of the season began to make themselves known along the grounds. The curious little creatures hovered over everything, creating pathways of their own across the darkened sky. The stars and the fireflies were alone in their trek across the heavens on this night, the place where the moon normally held guardianship now vacant to the naked eye.

Sesshoumaru sighed, his breath fogging up the window in front of his paws, and jumped down from his perch on the ledge. The Higurashi household was mostly quiet and dark with each respected member going to their separate bedrooms. He walked down the hallway from Kagome's room, past where Grandpa Higurashi slept, towards a clicking sound at the end of the long hallway.

He peered inside the open door, then stretched out along the threshold and watched as Mrs. Higurashi picked up a slip of paper and sighed.

"I just don't understand it," she mumbled under her breath. "No matter what we do, these bills just keep rising. How are we supposed to upgrade the shrine when we can barely keep things working as they are?" She rubbed the palm of her hand against her forehead in frustration, then waved open another slip of paper and continued typing.

"It's a good thing the Spring Festival is almost here," she said to herself. "Maybe the extra revenue will help out...if only a little."

'You don't think the shrine will go bankrupt, do you?' Kikyou asked while Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. 'It would really suck if it did.'

'I do not believe it will come to such,' Sesshoumaru replied with a scratch behind his ear. 'There are many who value the existence of this historical relic and-' He stopped and turned toward the hallway, his ears pert as an unexpected sound came from somewhere in the house. He waited for it to repeat itself and it did, this time loud enough to catch Mrs. Higurashi's attention.

She turned toward the door and jerked in surprise to find Sesshoumaru already standing in the doorway, his tail bristled and his ears thrust forward as the sound of breaking glass filtered up the stairs. "Ji-chan..."

Chance's answering growl was her answer and a cold sweat suddenly washed over Mrs. Higurashi's skin. She approached the startled inu slowly, her brown-blue eyes wide in alarm as more things began to break from downstairs. Sesshoumaru looked up when shaking hands touched his head and nosed Mrs. Higurashi's palm. She was trembling, her eyes wet with unshed tears and the scent of her terror caved in on them. "I should go down there," he heard her whisper. She stepped forward and he growled sharply.

"What is it?" she asked and turned toward him. "You want to go too?"

Sesshoumaru growled again, then grasped her hand between his teeth and pulled her toward the phone on the nearby nightstand. He released her and quit the room, leaving her to stand in the middle of it with the phone in her hand as he made his way downstairs.

He stopped at the base of the stairs and sniffed, the natural scents of the family tainted by the stank of sweat and hurry coming from the outsider that fumbled and rummaged through the house and the family's possessions. He thrust his head into the kitchen and watched as the thief, dressed all in black, rummaged through the family's kitchen drawers.

"Damn it," the thief growled as he slammed another drawer shut. "Where's the antiques? Where's the money? Where's _anything_ in this crummy place?!" He stormed out of the kitchen, unaware of his silent observer as he continued searching the living room and den. Sesshoumaru padded along silently, an evil smirk gracing his visage at the thought of the blood he was ready to spill. The thief turned suddenly, an idea having come to his mind, and froze. A strangled version of a scream escaped from deep in his throat.

Sesshoumaru laughed out loud, it sounding more like a series of short barks as he glared at the intruder. "N-N-nice doggy," the thief stuttered as he backed away. "N-now d-don't bite me, o-o-ok?" He jumped at Sesshoumaru's bark and watched as glittering golden eyes that shone in the dark became a deep jade rimmed in crimson. Sesshoumaru barked again and the thief bolted, shooting past Mrs. Higurashi as he sprinted toward the front door. Mrs. Higurashi blinked in surprise, the 9-1-1 operator on hold, as the man's cries of, "It's haunted! The Sunset Shrine has a youkai on the grounds!"

"What on earth..." she wondered aloud and leaned around the corner to stare at the open door. "Chance," she began as she turned toward the silent canine. "What did you _do_?"

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, a mischievous smirk growing on his features as he closed his eyes and licked his paws as if he had not a care in the world.

(VI)

'I can't wait to tell Mom and Chance about yesterday!' Kagome said to herself as she drove up the dirt pathway toward the shrine. 'They're gonna be so impressed! Imagine, real live taiyoukai, and they know about the shrine! Ji-chanc's gonna fl-' She stopped, surprise etched on her features like fine marble as a police car sat in the middle of the pathway.

"Name and ID please," the officer asked and allowed Kagome to pass soon afterward. She gaped at the shrine grounds and the number of police cars parked in the parking lot. Police officers were scattered all over the grounds, each either barking orders or looking through the flowers and other plant life of the shrine.

"Mom!" Kagome called out and turned toward an answering bark. She hurried toward the house, quickly sidestepped an officer hurrying through the door, and waded through the crowd toward the kitchen. "Mom," Kagome hissed anxiously and sighed in relief when Mrs. Higurashi turned from the stove.

"Yes dear," she said and turned back around. "What is it?"

"What do you mean 'What is it'?" Kagome nearly shrieked. Sesshoumaru watched from nearby, his eyes moving from Mrs. Higurashi to his bowl and back again. "What the heck is going on around here? What are the police doing here?"

"Oh, we had a little break-in dear, that's all," Mrs. Higurashi commented and turned whatever it was in the pan. "Don't worry though. The police will find whomever's responsible."

"What's a _little_ break-in?!" Kagome countered and threw her hands in the air at her non-response. "And what are you doing?" she finally gave up and sighed.

"Oh, I'm fixing Chance's breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion and she leaned over the pan, her confusion giving way to surprise before her mother turned the contents of the pan onto a paper towel-covered plate.

"Bacon, Mom," Kagome said and glanced over when Chance's tail began to thump. "Are you serious? You can't give him bacon!"

"Why not?" Kagome's mother asked before she turned off the stove. "Chance protected the shrine, protected _me_ and I think some bacon won't hurt him.

"Besides," Mrs. Higurashi said as she scraped the pieces of bacon into Chance's bowl.

"Every good dog deserves a little bacon."

(End Chapter)

SF: Well people, what can I say. This story just gets weirder and weirder...

Inu-Chan: See, and you're surprised.

SF: Yeah, I am kinda. I don't exactly know what went wrong. It was such a normal story.

Sesshou: As if anything concerning you is 'normal'. (SF's tail disappears and her hair goes back to black) My point exactly.

SF: Hey, I was born this way! I can't help it!

Sesshou: Of course...

SF: Anyway, isn't Shippou's emissary great! And just in time too! Cool...though I do wonder where he was when he was with his mother. Anyway, the preview for the next chapter is below:

Sango and Miroku come back home just in time as a medical illness strikes the family. Shujin and Ginta come to their own conclusions about the little social worker just as Mrs. Takisai and her doctor discuss her latest test results. When the going gets tough, will Sesshoumaru keep going or stop in time to save a life?

Next time on Second Chance- Chapter Twenty-Four: Injections


	24. Injections

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it. Sorry. (Sniff)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Injections

(I)

The late afternoon sun shone brightly on the city of Tokyo and somewhere in the center of the hustle and bustle of the city life below a large white dog closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm late April wind that surged around him.

'You're so lazy,' Kikyou grunted in disapproval. Sesshoumaru ignored her, choosing instead to settle himself on the landing of the massive stone stairs that lead from the street below to the shrine where he now was. He opened his eyes lazily, his ears pert and alert for any signs of distress. His charge continued her duties, completely unaware of his attentions, and sang to herself as she swept the ancient stairs.

'I care not for your insults,' Sesshoumaru growled absentmindedly. He ignored the rest of her rant, choosing instead to focus on deciphering the lyrics to the song Kagome was pleasantly mumbling. It was peaceful, if not odd, to sit on the ancient stairs and watch time fly by. Here, at the top of these stairs remained some semblance of his life 500 years earlier. At the base was where the modern world began and where his charge now stood, dressed in the shrine keeper's colors of red and white with the cord of her IPod snaking from collar. Her hair was pinned away from her face, the locks free to drape against her back while she swept the dirt and street debris. The past and the present temporarily blurred for the once taiyoukai and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to block the coming headache.

"I am an arms dealer," Kagome mumbled to herself as she pushed the dirt into a patch of nearby grass. "Fitting you with weapons in the form of words..." She bopped her head and hummed the rest of the first verse of the song, taking a moment to smile in greeting at an elderly couple as they walked past. She glanced up at the top of the stairs and grinned at Chance, who seemed to dose in his spot in the sunlight.

"To live a dog's life..." she sighed to herself as she leaned against the broom's wooden handle. "He doesn't have any chores, responsibilities, or anything. He simply sits and waits until it's time to eat again." She watched as he raised a paw and giggled when he swatted at thin air. Chance gave an annoyed 'woof' then growled and settled back down.

"Awwww..." Kagome cooed at his cute (if a bit odd) behavior. "I bet he's bored. Hmmmm..." Her grin returned full force as she snuck back up the stairs, the broom firmly fisted in her hand as she silently made her way toward the landing. She crouched down in front of the seemingly unaware dog, her right hand splayed on the grainy stone's surface before she leaped up, landed on her feet in front of Chance with a wooden thud from her sandals and waited until his eyes opened to play her broom 'guitar'.

"I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate," Kagome belted out with a wide grin and her best lead guitarist impression. "Oh-so intricate.

"This ain't a scene, it's a -Hey!" Kagome cried out when Chance yawned. "Are you going to _sleep_ on me?!" Chance yawned again and flopped back down with what appeared to be a smirk on his normally impassive face.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!"

Sesshoumaru watched as she flopped down in front of him, her face the perfect picture of offense as she stared at him with wide, sapphire orbs. "I think," she whispered gently. "I think I'm gonna cry..."

'Look what you _did_!' Kikyou shrieked along his mindscape as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. 'If she starts to cry, you'd better-' Sesshoumaru glanced up at a sudden purring, more like rumbling coming toward the side of the property. His ears perked again and golden eyes were pinned toward the driveway, where an earthshattering 'Ka-BOOM!' sounded from the gravel path. Kagome jerked to her knees, her earlier joking forgotten as she picked up her broom and ran toward the sound.

'I think I know that sound,' Kikyou said once Sesshoumaru raced after Kagome. 'Don't you? We've heard that sound from somewher-'

"It's Sango and Miroku!" Kagome called over her shoulder as an old blue truck shuddered and backfired it's way into the parking lot. Kagome stopped running, dropped the broom and waved, bouncing on her toes and grinning as the truck finally convulsed to a stop. "Sango! Miroku! Hi!"

"Kagome, hi!" Sango called out and jumped from the open passenger door. The pair sprinted toward each other as the truck finally died, leaving Sesshoumaru and Miroku to sit by as the two embraced each other in an oxygen-depleting, bone-crushing hug. The sudden blossoming of shrieks and crying left the two males unsure as to what to do. They exchanged helpless glances at first, then sighs of relief when the crying dissolved into laughter.

"You guys look great!" Kagome chirped as she smoothed Sango's hair away from her face. "Did you have fun?"

"Are you kidding? It was a blast!" Sango responded with a happy laugh. "There was so much to see, and so much to do and-"

"Though we didn't get to do all of it," Miroku commented as he approached the pair. "We spent most of our time in the hotel doing-"

"**MIROKU**!" Sango shrieked in embarrassment. She looked down when Chance whimpered, the shrillness of her voice like a sharp needle in his brain and he mentally cursed while he waited for the pain to subside. "See what you made me do you per-_vert_!" She whacked his arm soundly and refused to show any sympathy toward him when he winced and complained about the frog in his arm. Kagome laughed at the pair, unaware of how much she missed them until they were right in front of her. She grabbed them both and hugged them, the newlyweds' argument fading to the background as they hugged her back.

"We missed you too Kago-Star," Miroku grinned as he kissed the top of her head. "What have you been up to while we've been away?" he asked as he moved them toward the house. "Have you lost that virginity yet? You know, you're going to be the only twenty-two year old in Japan that still hasn't had her cherry popped."

"Oh my God, did you really just **_say_** that?!" Sango gaped before the beating began. Kagome stood by and giggled, her fingers absently playing with the tips of Sesshoumaru's ears, when she saw something flash on Sango's wrist. She grabbed Sango's arm mid punch, ignoring Miroku's thanks and his vows to make her a saint, and gasped at the watch on Sango's arm. It was beautifully delicate piece of machinery with a thin watchband made of either platinum or silver. The watch's face was made of a flawless pearl with tiny round opals placed where the numbers would be.

"Wow," Kagome breathed in appreciation. "This is nice. This must have cost Miroku a fortune."

"Actually," Miroku said as he held up his right arm. "I didn't by hers, or mine." He waited until she noticed his, then answered her questioning gaze with a helpless shrug.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Sango said. "Kagome the guy you were with, Sesshoumaru, gave us these." Kagome blinked, then blinked again before her mouth fell open. Her jaw shut with an audible click before she tried again and failed.

"Come on Kagome," Miroku gently said to his shell shocked cousin. "Let's get you inside and we'll tell you all about it."

Sesshoumaru stood by while they went inside, a thoughtful look in his golden orbs as Kikyou giggled in the background. 'What is it?' she asked when he continued to think. 'Something wrong?'

'It is the woman, Sango,' Sesshoumaru pondered to himself. 'Her scent is...different for some reason.'

'Really?' Kikyou replied. 'I didn't notice.'

'You could not smell the changes in life, therefore you would not now,' Sesshoumaru growled testily. 'However, a nose as finely tuned as mine can easily spot slight chemical changes.'

'Do you think she's pregnant?' Kikyou asked excitedly. 'I hope so! Is that it?'

'No,' Sesshoumaru shook his snowy head. 'This is different. This is...I do not know...but I do not like it...'

(II)

Inuyasha thanked the cashier, took the small bag and soda she offered him and walked off across the food court. He was in a _great_ mood this morning, one that left a brilliant smile on his face, a sparkle in his eyes and his aura shining like a morning star. He nodded toward a nearby mall rat, one of the few who were lurking around at this time of day, and approached an elevator near the entrance of the mall.

"Good morning Taishou-san," the guard standing next to the elevator greeted with a bow. Inuyasha returned the sentiment whole heartedly, then boarded the elevator and pressed the button toward the 11th floor. The mall itself was the first two floors of enormous tower was the mall itself, the first and second floors holding more than 275 shops, and boutiques, along with a food court with almost every cuisine imaginable. The other 14 floors were only accessible with the right keys, which Inuyasha had the master set. The offices above the mall were rented out to other merchants, vendors, and even a dentistry that specialized in pediatric care.

'Nothing could ruin this day,' Inuyasha sighed to himself as he took a sip of his soda and glanced out of the elevator's reinforced glass walls. 'All of our stocks are up, the research facility is coming up with a new way to treat cancer, the mall's revenue is the best it's been in months and I have a sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle in my little bag here.' He shook the bag slightly and grinned. His furry ears, hidden well underneath his concealment spell, practically wiggled in glee.

'Yup,' he sighed to himself as the elevator slowed to a stop. 'There isn't _anything_ that can upset this hanyou today! Nope. I guess I'll-' He stopped, the elevator door's nearly closing on the ends of his suit jacket, and watched as Aoshi and Shiori paced in the lobby in front of her desk. Their slight panic was plain on their faces and Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't get to enjoy his breakfast for a very long time.

"What's going on?"

Aoshi and Shiori jumped, startled to hear his voice after wondering about him for so long. "Taishou-sam-san," Aoshi stumbled over himself as he and Shiori struggled to regain themselves. "Thank goodness you've come."

"We couldn't stop them sir," Shiori practically whimpered and sniffed apologetically. "We tried to tell them that they should wait out here for you but-"

Inuyasha sniffed around, then groaned when the scents of two of his least favorite people wafted from underneath his office door. He waved the bagged hand to get them to stop, then threw open his office door and allowed it to slam shut behind him. He glared at the three youkai in front of him, their concealment spells doing little to fool him as the taller of the three glared back at him.

"Shujin, Ginta, Jininji," Inuyasha greeted as he walked behind his desk and sat his beloved bag into one of his drawers. The soda he left to sit on his polished pine desk, and he growled in warning when Ginta moved to pick it up.

"Inu hanyou," Shujin muttered in mild disgust. "Always so protective over the little things."

"Did you come here just to say that, or did you want something important?" Inuyasha snapped back angrily, his good mood already evaporated into the early morning dew.

"Actually," Jininji meekly began with a friendly smile. "We did want to discuss something with-"

"We met your brother's new pet," Ginta interrupted with a frown. "And though we've tolerated his past tinkering, this one seems a bit...**older** than his previous toys."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down behind his desk. "I gotta tell you, I appreciate you telling me, but I honestly don't care."

"We wish to speak to the Western Tai, hanyou," Shujin replied and was rewarded with a slight growl on Inuyasha's part. "We demand to know where he is."

"Ok, first of all," Inuyasha began and leaned over his desk, his eyes narrowed and shifting from chocolate brown to burnished amber. "You guys don't have the right to come in here and demand the time of **day**, no less as to where my brother is. This is _western_ territory and, though I'm only Sesshoumaru's steward, I'm still the acting ruler and I deserve just a _teeny_ bit of respect. For another, I don't know where he is. I **_never_** know where his is and if I do, I for sure wouldn't tell you because you DEMAND it of me."

"Hanyou, you will-"

"I will **not**!" Inuyasha snarled at the surprised youkai. "You will **get out**, right now, before I sink your lands into the proverbial ground! And the next time you come to **my** home, where **I** do business, and disrespect my staff I will make _sure_ you regret it. You got me?!"

Ginta and Shujin exchanged heated glances with the pissed off hanyou, then mentally shrugged and decided to let this argument go. If Inuyasha hadn't proven himself in the first hundred years of his rule of the west, he had in the next five centuries to come. Inuyasha showed a surprising knack for finance and when the time of acquiring and fighting over land in the Feudal Era was over, it was Inuyasha who gathered as much information as possible about the human world and used it to catapult the west into a multi-media, worldwide corporation. The hanyou's instincts were better than anyone could have known and when he offered to help the other lands it was the east who first jumped toward the chance. The other lands quickly followed, and the full youkai lords watched as the hanyou they mocked for centuries helped them obtain the comfort and glory they could only dream of in a time they barely understood.

Inuyasha's threat to damage their 'lands' was real, and if they didn't respect him they did respect the power he wielded.

"We will quit this conversation," Ginta calmly replied as he and Shujin walked toward the office door. "But we intend to get answers Inuyasha."

"Then find the old dog yourself," Inuyasha growled back. "I am not his messenger boy, nor am I your bloodhound. Remember that."

Ginta nodded, then he and Shujin disappeared, leaving Jininji and Inuyasha to stare out the window toward the city beyond. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," Jininji apologized. "It's my fault they were here."

"Nah, it's alright," Inuyasha brushed off and opened the drawer with his sandwich in it. He opened it and frowned at the lukewarm delectable, promising it a trip through the microwave before closing the drawer again. "They're a couple of jackasses, and they live to piss me off."

"They wouldn't have what they have now if it weren't for you," Jininji replied soothingly. "They know it too."

"Yeah well, they don't act like it." Inuyasha gave a deep sigh, a far away look passing over his now mahogany eyes before he returned his gaze to Jininji. "What did they want, anyway?"

Jininji shifted in his seat nervously, knowing that what he had to tell his fellow hanyou friend wouldn't please him in the least. "We had to rescue the young lord Shippou from his mother a week or so ago. He had a ... friend with him."

"Sesshoumaru's ward?"

Jininji nodded. "Uh huh, though we didn't know it at the time. She gave us quite the talking to about how we allowed Shippou to come to harm at his mother's hands." He was surprised when Inuyasha laughed, as if the inu hanyou expected such a reaction from the young woman, but continued on when Inuyasha motioned for him to. "I caught a familiar scent on her, and attempted to gain the others attention, but it wasn't until later that they were willing to listen to me. Once they found out what, or whom, the scent belonged to they were determined to see Sesshoumaru-sama and ask what his intentions were toward the young woman."

"He won't answer them," Inuyasha replied with a careless shrug. "Shit, he won't even tell _me_ what he's doing."

"So you know where he is?" Jininji asked and was answered with a slight snort.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Jininji's surprise. "What, you don't think I _talk_ to the old dog? He knows everything that goes on in the companies, in the research labs and with the other lords. He **is** still acting ruler you know."

"So," Jininji replied after getting over his initial shock. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha laughed and grabbed his soda. "I've seen her. Tell the others though, that if they bother her then Fluffy-sama will be HIGHLY pissed off."

"I will." Jininji stood, seeing Inuyasha's desire to be alone, and walked toward the door. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he looked up from the full in box sitting on the corner of his desk.

Jininji smiled and said, "Your father would be proud of you."

Inuyasha smirked as if he didn't care but his appreciation of the statement shone in his eyes. He nodded his thanks and waited until Jininji left before calling Shiori in to salvage what she could of his breakfast and his jovial mood.

(III)

Shippou sat in the small waiting room patiently, his little feet swinging wildly from underneath his chair. He sat there with his head down, his bright red hair pulled back in a low ponytail secured with a hemp rope the same light tan as his dress pants. His black button up shirt contrasted with his pale skin, giving him the lordly image that he so represented. He glanced back at the doctor's office and grimaced at the closed door. He came with his grandmother to her doctor's appointment, insisting that it was his 'lordly duty as her Great Protector' to make sure she got there and back safely. Mrs Takisai laughed but allowed him to miss this one day of school as long as he promised to behave himself. Now he sat waiting, his emerald green eyes glancing around the waiting room toward a small table stacked high with books.

He approached it and grinned at one of the books. "I remember this one," he said to himself as he picked it up and flipped through it's pages. "Kagome told me about it. She said it was her favorite." He sat down beside the table, on the opposite side of office door and away from the only way of knowing . . .

His only warning . . .

That his life would change . . ._again _. . .

(888888)

"So what does this mean?" Mrs. Takisai asked from her seated position on the edge small hospital bed. She looked up at her doctor expectantly, her face the picture of mild confusion as she held up the X-ray. She understood that the image in blue and black was a picture of her chest cavity but she couldn't understand the various white blotches scattered on the image, nor what they had to do with the excessive amount of coughing she was doing recently. She thought it to be the symptoms of a cold, but the serious and grave look on the younger man's face gave her reason to worry.

"Your blood tests show that it's a rare kind of cancer," the doctor explained. "One that only happens to one in every few hundred thousand people. It spreads quickly, first through your lungs before spreading toward the rest of your body. If we had reached it in it's earlier stages, then maybe we could have-"

"Wait a second," Mrs. Takisai interrupted with a wave of her trembling hand. "What are you trying to tell me? Don't beat around the bush, doctor."

The man sighed, chocolate brown eyes closing momentarily before they opened, the regret he felt shimmering in his large, expressive orbs. "Takisai-san, there's nothing we can do. The cancer has spread beyond our control." He turned away at her gasp, then stepped out of the way when she slid down to the floor and began to pace. "Any treatment at this point would be futile," the doctor continued to explain. "It wouldn't do anything more than cause you more pain. We can-"

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked to her whispered question. She looked up, a sense of peace settling over him as her calm, accepting orbs locked his gaze to her own.

"How long do I have left?"

"Four, maybe five months."

Mrs. Takisai nodded and continued to pace, her slow walking slightly painful once her weak hip began to flare up. She continued to think while her doctor looked on, concern marring his face, and looked up when he cleared his throat. "Ano, tell me," she said finally. "Will there be pain?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you can do for it? Will it affect my daily functions?"

The doctor shook his head. "Medical science isn't that far advanced. Anything strong enough to take away the pain will more likely than not leave you disorientated and bedridden. My apologies Takisai-san."

"Don't be sorry," Mrs. Takisai assured him with a gentle pat on his shoulder. "I've lived a full life, and have seen many great things." She looked toward the office door, her thoughts suddenly turning away from the peace of her acceptance and wiped a tear from her eyes. "My only worry is my grandson. He's lost so much already."

"Will you need help telling him?" the doctor asked. Mrs. Takisai shook her head. "No, I will tell him when the time is right. Until then, arrangements must be made."

"Of course," the doctor bowed. "Please, let me know if there's anything I can do." He left her when she gave him leave, making sure to close the door behind him. Mrs. Takisai sniffed, then wept bitterly, the unfairness of it all consuming her. 'It's not right,' she growled angrily to the heavens above. 'Little Shippou has just found someone he can trust, and an environment he feels safe in, and in a few months time it'll be taken away from him. His mother will get him again and hide him. He will never be safe again...unless...'

Mrs. Takisai's crying slowed to a stop, her slight sniffling the only sound in the room as she threw herself into her preparations. She nodded to herself, straightened her rumpled appearance and quit the room, the wheels of her mind already spinning towards the solutions necessary to ensure Shippou's happiness.

(IV)

Sesshoumaru sat between the two women, his eyes at half mast as he enjoyed the petting and gentle ear scratches they treated him to. The two women sat looking at a horror movie, with Sango laughing at Kagome whenever she cringed and hid behind their massive companion.

"You're such a baby," Sango giggled when Kagome yelped at a particular scene and hid again. "It's just a movie."

"So?" Kagome whimpered against Sesshoumaru's back. She turned her head to look at the tv again, then quickly turned away and closed her eyes. She pouted at Sango's laughter and relaxed against Sesshoumaru's back.

"Kagome..."

"What..." Kagome replied to Sango's sudden whining.

"You're out of soda."

"Oh, really?" Kagome grabbed the nearby two liter and frowned thoughtfully at the empty plastic container. "It was full a few minutes ago. I wonder what happened. Oh well." She hopped up and off of Sesshoumaru's side, then tugged on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked while Kagome fumbled inside her purse for her keys.

"Oh, that was my last soda, so I'm going to go get another one. You'll keep an eye on Chance, right?"

"Of course," Sango nodded and waved goodbye. "That Kagome, she's still treating you like a baby, isn't she?"

'But you know you like it Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou teased with a loud and annoying laugh. Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes but refused to respond.

"Oh well. At least she has _someone_ to come home to, other than that guy she was with at the wedding." Sango stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking a moment to tug down her denim shorts before opening the refrigerator and rummaging around for something to drink.

She couldn't understand it, these sudden thirsts that suddenly overwhelmed her and left her throat parched and her mouth cotton dry. She would feel lightheaded too, as she was currently feeling as she shut the refrigerator door. She grabbed the kitchen counter just as Sesshoumaru padded into the room and he watched the young woman sway unsteadily.

'There is that scent again,' he said to himself while Sango struggled to steady herself. 'It is stronger now. Something is wron-' He rushed toward her when she pitched forward, her dark brown eyes rolled fearfully in the back of her head. She was unconscious before she fell on top of the large dog, her head barely swaying above the cold kitchen floor. Sesshoumaru lowered himself slowly then wriggled himself from underneath the woman's body.

He pressed his cold nose to her cheek, unaware of the whimper of concern that sounded from his throat when she didn't respond. Sesshoumaru reacted quickly and without thought as he raced up the stairs toward Kagome's office and her big-button phone. He pressed the emergency number and waited for the operator to answer before giving off a series of sharp barks and growls. The operator continued asking questions and calling for someone to speak to her before shouting out that she would send help as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru left the phone and waited downstairs, glancing out of the open blinds in search of emergency help before going back to Sango and checking her breathing. He glanced up at the sound of a car door slamming closed, his hope being that it would be Kagome to come toward the walkway. He barked at the two officers and waited for their attention before running back to the kitchen. They climbed the stairs of the back porch to the sunroom soon afterward and were astonished to see the massive pup hovering over Sango's unmoving body.

Sesshoumaru went through the electronic dog door and stepped outside, his pride momentarily pushed aside as he wagged his tail in greeting of the two men.

"Do you think she's alright?" one officer asked the other as they both peered through the sunroom's tall windows.

"I don't know. How do you think we'll get in?"

'The stupidity of some humans,' Sesshoumaru growled to himself before grasping one of the officer's pants legs between his teeth and pulling. The officer looked down, then watched as Sesshoumaru walked back into the house through the door. The red light on his collar flicked on when Sesshoumaru stepped through.

"Hey wait a sec. Alright pooch," the officer said as he kneeled down in front of the door. "You stay right there ok? We're not going to hurt her."

'If I thought that I would not allow you to pass,' Sesshoumaru replied and watched as the first officer, the smaller of the two, wiggled and fought his way through the door and into the house. He unlocked the door and let his partner inside. Sesshoumaru waited for the first officer to settle beside Sango, the second one leaving to search the rest of the house for any potential threat, then sat down and waited when the first officer called for help.

'Why exactly do you care, Sesshoumaru?'

'What?' Sesshoumaru asked as the officer attempted to revive the woman. 'Of what are you babbling on about now woman?'

'You called for help, stayed by her side _and_ kept her from hurting herself when she fell,' Kikyou remarked in amazement. 'Why? You shouldn't even care about what happens to her? So why'd you help her out Sesshoumaru?"

'I did it-' He glanced toward the door and watched as the second officer opened it. Paramedics immediately rushed in with a stretcher and it wasn't long until Sango was strapped onto it's soft surface with an oxygen mask held firmly over her nose and mouth. It was just as they were rushing her out of the house that Kagome returned, the bottle of soda in her hands falling to the sidewalk as she ran toward the officers.

"Sir, what happened to my sister?"

"She's your sister?" the officer asked. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, my sister in law to be exact. What happened? Is she alright?"

"We don't know," the first officer admitted. "The emergency call was only of a dog barking. When we came out here we could see her body in the kitche-"

"_BODY_?!!!!" Kagome cried out suddenly. "You mean she's-"

"No, no, no," the second officer immediately responded. "She was unconscious on our arrival and stayed that way."

"But how did you get in if she didn't let you in?" Kagome asked. The officers looked down at Sesshoumaru, who was just coming out to stand at Kagome's side.

"It was your dog ma'am. He stood beside his door long enough for us to take advantage of the electronic lock."

"You really did that, Chance?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down in front of him. He looked back, the question in her sapphire blue eyes fading away to certainty. She gave him a fierce hug before standing up and approaching the paramedics.

Sesshoumaru allowed her to shuffle him back into the house, her grateful smile warming something within his soul as she got back in her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

'This Sesshoumaru gave his word to protect her,' Sesshoumaru said as he sat down and returned to what little remained of the movie. 'And that I will do, even from the sorrow of seeing her friend injured.

'If need be,' he said before fully absorbing himself into the movie's screams and fake blood. 'I would protect her from myself.'

(End Chapter)

SF: How was everyone's Christmas? (Grins at the positive responses) Great! I'm gl-

Naraku: My Christmas sucked! I didn't get a thing I wanted!

Miroku: (muttering) That's what happens when you're a self-loving, monkey-banging prick.

Naraku: What was that?!

Miroku: Oh, nothing. Please, go ahead.

Naraku: I wanted to rule the world, and the Shikon no Tama, but all Santa left me was this weird black stuff. (Holds up a handful of coal)

SF: Wow. That's messed up. I was sure you'd get at least a couple of shovelfuls of the stuff. Lol. Oh well. Anyway, the preview to the next chapter is up-

Silver: Plus a new update on her bio page.

Summary: The month of May soon begins, leaving Sango to adjust to her current situation. When the Sunset Shrine holds its annual Spring Festival, a problem arises on the festival's most important night. Leave it to Kagome's knight in shining armor to be around just in time to be of service. Sesshoumaru comes to understand his father's decisions and his performance leaves Kagome more than a little breathless.

Next chapter- Chapter Twenty-Five: Stepping into the Shoes of My Father


	25. Stepping Into the Shoes of My Father

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Oh well. Oh, and this chapter is missing a few parts. Those are on and A Single Twenty-Five: Stepping into the Shoes of My Father

(I)

Sango sat on the edge of her tub, her right foot tapping in nervous anticipation as she glanced from the small vial in her hand to the needle resting on her bathroom counter. She frowned thoughtfully, then reached for the white box beside her and read the directions again.

'I don't think I'm ready for this,' she said to herself when her eyes glazed over. She sighed and returned the vial to the box, then placed the box beside her. 'I know I don't have a choice, but isn't there an easier way than...well, _this_?'

Sango wondered, looking back on the past couple of months, how she managed to overlook her illness. Her grandmother had been this way and she remembered the precautions they took to ensure her health. She knew the signs, but she chalked it up to good luck and exercise when she had to have her wedding dress taken in because she'd lost two dress sizes. The thirst couldn't be explained but she blamed her constant trips to the bathroom on the amount of water she was drinking. The stress of the wedding-and everything that managed to go wrong before it-was the cause for the dizzy spells but she should have known. She should have seen the signs.

'Thank the Great Kami-sama for Chance though,' she said to herself. 'Or it could have been a lot worse than it was.' The canine she'd nicknamed Wonder Mutt had lived up to his name. His quick thinking prevented her from hurting herself and help arrived in time to revive her and get her blood and sugar levels back to normal.

'I swear, the next time I see him, I'm gonna have a giant Milk Bone wrapped in a bacon-flavored bow.'

"Sango?"

She looked up as Miroku leaned against the bathroom door, his arms folded across his slightly muscular chest. He still had on the black pyjama pants he wore to bed last night and she sighed at the look in his eyes when he noticed she still wore the matching shirt.

"You must be really disappointed Roki."

Miroku frowned, violet eyes narrowed slightly as he sat down on the toilet seat cover beside her. "Why would I be?" he asked. He turned her head back to him when she tried to look away and smiled bravely at the hopeless look in her eyes. "Nothing you could ever do would disappoint me, my Butterfly."

"Yeah, but when we got married, I'm sure you weren't expecting-"

"I was expecting to marry you, which I did, and be happy, which I am," Miroku interrupted gently.

"Still, you can't be attracted to this," she replied and waved toward the needle lying on the counter. "You must think I'm hideous."

"You'd better be glad I'm already late for work," Miroku said as he picked up the needle and pulled off the plastic wrapping. "Because if I weren't, my reaction toward your 'hideousness' would leave you walking with a limp for the next couple of days."

"You pervert," Sango growled, but she couldn't help but smile as he pulled out the vial of clear fluid. "Miroku," she said as he pushed the sharp metal into the top of the vial. "You don't have to stay with me. We could get a-"

"Sango, you're a diabetic, not a leper," he growled testily, his jovial mood darkening at her insistence toward this train of thought. "And even if you were, I'd still want to be here with you. We'd be two lepers in love."

"But what about kids-"

"We can still have them," Miroku assured her. "The doctor said that over a week ago. Sango, stop worrying and give me your arm." Sango smiled, shook her head, and did as he asked. Gentle, strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and he apologized before injecting her with the insulin she now needed. He rubbed a little alcohol over the wound, placed a band-aid over it and tugged Sango from the tub to his lap after re-capping the needle and throwing it into a nearby wastebasket.

"I love you Sango, and no one else," he whispered as he softly ran his hand up her arm toward her face. "I'll do anything to help you and I'll enjoy doing it along the way. Alright?"

Sango nodded meekly, then placed a loving, grateful kiss on his waiting lips.

"Now," he said as he shifted her to straddle his lap with a mischievous grin. "How about a quickie before work?"

(II)

Sesshoumaru sank down into the driver's side, his hazel orbs studying the dashboard controls with the attention he once gave to the treaties, war maps and magic he once gave his attention to in the past. Inuyasha had explained everything not twenty minutes before and attempted to include anything he could think of, including the a/c controls, the cruise control and the audio GPS system installed near the steering wheel. 'What odd little devices these humans have come up with,' Sesshoumaru quipped as he turned the key in the ignition. The PT cruiser's engine purred to life instantly and he pulled off the side of the road and into the street with ease.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out from his place on the roadside. "Don't forget, it takes premium gas! Put anything else in it and the engine will sound funny!"

Sesshoumaru glanced back but didn't reply, his eyes rolling slightly as Inuyasha bounced up and down beside his car. Sesshoumaru drove cautiously, his ears practically buzzing as every little detail of Inuyasha's Road Rules circled around his brain.

'Never mind the hanyou,' he growled to himself as he turned into Kagome's cul de sac. 'Driving is simple common sense and little else.' He backed into Kagome's driveway and was going to shut off the engine when Kagome darted out of her car and into his headlights.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" she called out with a happy wave. She jumped much like Inuyasha had with her hands waving over her head. For some reason he found he preferred her version of Inuyasha's antics.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kagome said once he parked the car and she came to his driver's side window. She reached inside and hugged him fiercely. She rubbed her cheek against his and grinned back at him, the streetlight above shadowing Sesshoumaru's light flush at her behavior. "I'm so glad you came today! And here I was beginning to worry."

"About?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped out of the car. "And just what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, um...I'm getting ready to go actually. My family's having their Spring Festival this week. Today's the last day and ...well...I kinda need a favor."

"What sort of favor?"

"Well, would you like to go?" Kagome asked first. Wide blue eyes shone innocently up at him and Sesshoumaru found that even if he wanted to say no he wouldn't have been capable to. He nodded and she hugged him again, this time with her arms around his waist and her laughter in his shirt.

"That's great! You're going to have so much fun! There's games and food and prize stands, and the play-"

"Play?" Sesshoumaru repeated when Kagome darted to her car and pulled a black duffle bag from the backseat. "What play? I have not heard of it."

"Um..." Kagome stopped, her head tipped to the side as she began nervously pick at her nails. "It's not _really_ a play. It's more like a little skit that we do every year on the last day of the festival."

"And I take it," Sesshoumaru concluded and tipped her face back up to his. "That it is what you require my assistance for." He sighed when she nodded and thought over her request. He tugged his hair behind his shoulder, the dark strands now resting loose at his lower back, and tapped his fingers against the roof of his car before nodding in agreement. "I will do as you ask, so long as you explain. This Sesshoumaru does not take well to embarrassing situations."

"I will once we get there!" Kagome said and clapped her hands excitedly. "This is so great! Normally we get those really goofy guys from the art department of the local university to help us but they flaked this year. Good riddance anyway. They sucked and the last guy tripped over my bow."

'Bow?' Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself as she tossed her things into the back of his car. 'Exactly what has this Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be talked into?'

"Come on Sesshou!" Kagome called from the passenger side of the cruiser. "We've got to get going! We're going to be late!"

(888888)

'This Sesshoumaru will have to remember how he was talked into this,' Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself as he gave himself the once over in Kagome's full length mirror. 'That way I can insure that the past will not repeat itself.'

The crowds of people milling on the shrine grounds surprised him. Never, not even in the days past when the miko academy was still on the grounds, did he remember there being so many people and so much _noise_. There was lights and food, music and games, and it all left Sesshoumaru feeling a bit disconcerted. He breathed a sigh of relief once they reached the roped off section of the shrine where the Higurashi house was and welcomed the inside of Kagome's childhood home with an open and placated heart.

That is, until the rest of the evening was explained to him.

He agreed to help out with the play but he had not expected to be so surprised at the subject matter. Sesshoumaru was given a quick explanation then rushed upstairs to Kagome's old bedroom. A change of clothing and a small make up bag was handed to him moments afterward. He stood now after twenty or so minutes of examinations, confusion and a sudden sense of irony, his eyes slightly narrowed at his mirror image as what could have been his father glared back at him.

The bone armor was made of a light bone substitute, but was painted and shaped to look real, and the ties to hold it in place were secured at his sides. The white haori and hakamas were exactly like his father's right down to the red lotus pattern at his shoulder. A royal blue and golden sash was firmly tied at his waist and he wore a pair of simple black boots. Inside the make up bag he found a blue hair ribbon, magenta eye pencil, a cobalt blue eye pencil and a can of white spray hair color. Sesshoumaru used it all, his hand automatically retracing the markings of his old clan and their symbol of leadership. He used the spray hair color next, grimacing and coughing slightly as the tacky aerosol attacked his lungs, and waited for his hair to dry completely before lifting the heavy, stiff strands into a high topknot. The blue ribbon he knotted at the base, leaving the stick straight locks to hang neatly to the middle of his back.

The last to be put on was what could have been his father's ceremonial pelt. He fastened the heavy piece of fur to the underside of the front of his armor and allowed the rest to drape over his shoulder down his back. Sesshoumaru turned back to the mirror and stared, the resemblance and nostalgia he felt almost staggering in its intensity. He thought about the rough draft Kagome's mother had given him of the play and, though when he first heard it it sounded ridiculous, now he could almost _see_, could almost fathom the story the shrine told every year.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the mirror one last time then turned away toward the rest of the bubble gum pink room. He reached toward a pair of swords and was just fastening them to his left side when the sound of a gong went off at the southern corner of the shrine grounds. Sesshoumaru quit the room quickly, remembering from Mrs. H's explanation that the gong would be his cue to get ready.

'I have not seen Kagome,' Sesshoumaru mused as he approached the back of the already gathered crowd of people and a small clearing near the edge of the forest surrounding the shrine. 'I wonder where she could be. Surely she's involved in this in some way.' He looked up just as Mrs. H stepped into the center of the clearing. She wore the white haori and blue unhakamas of the shrine, the blue yet another recent change as the crowd hushed ahead of him.

"Once upon a time long, long ago," Mrs. Higurashi began after a deep and reverent bow. "In the Feudal Era of what we now know as Japan, there lived an honorable youkai and warrior. His people called Inu no Taishou, or InuTaishou. No one knew of the inu's given name but it was rumored to be a great and powerful name, one that would shake the very foundations of the world if it were ever spoken aloud."

'Such nonsense,' Sesshoumaru thought with a mental snort of disapproval. 'Father's name was Touga. Who would find something to fear in that?'

"The Inu no Taishou was powerful, his enemies were many and yet he managed to rule the lands of the west-including the land on which you now stand- with a steady and fair hand. He held no prejudices and allowed no evil to run rampant on his lands. Ningen and youkai kind could and did live on the land in peace and assured safety."

It felt...funny...to hear a human sing the praises of a youkai long dead, especially one that, if Sesshoumaru ever admitted to it, he once felt a sort of hero worship for.

"The people of the land were grateful, so much so that there was little the Inu General would ask for that he did not receive...all except for one. One onna, one **miko** from this shrine dared to tell him no to the one thing he truly wanted-her hand as his mate. Then, miko and youkai were mortal enemies and for a youkai to ask such of her was unheard of.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi said after a moment's pause. "She may have said no but that didn't stop him. As a matter of fact, I don't believe he'd ever heard the word until it fell from her lips. From then on the Inu no Taishou vowed to obtain his heart's desire."

'She makes Father sound like some sort of ill fated romantic,' Sesshoumaru smirked in amusement. 'Surely he, where ever he is, cannot be happy about how history has remembered him.' He nodded at Mrs. H's expectant look and began to make his way through the crowd. He had to move the first couple of people but soon found that the rest of the crowd parted easily enough without his assistance. He walked the path left to him with a level head, his gaze straight ahead and his gait proud. He ignored the gasps from the crowd as he passed, unaware of how much of his former self he truly appeared to be in the moonlight as he strolled past Mrs. H and into the clearing.

He stopped and watched as she moved aside, then turned toward the opposite side of the clearing. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were seated on a small blanket laid on the soft earth, their focus on their lines and not on Sesshoumaru. Sango was the first to glance up, her well trained muscles shifting easily underneath the black and fushia of her uniform. She froze, her mouth falling open and an audible "huhhh" escaping her as she stared in open awe. She nudged Miroku, who in turn elbowed Kagome just as Sesshoumaru noticed her.

The bone boomerang of the taijia clan was propped against a nearby tree next to a holy staff, the magic of the relic lost to time, and a bow with a small quiver. The red and white of her miko garbs made Kagome (to Sesshoumaru) appear smaller, more fragile and yet strong and unafraid. She blushed under his steady gaze, her heart-shaped face once again clear of her bangs, and returned his silent attentions.

'Wow,' Kagome breathed as Sango and Miroku remembered themselves and stood up. 'He looks so...so...wow...' Her brain practically stuttered the moment she noticed him, it's processors of little use other than to catagorize how exotic her friend looked in the costume. 'He plays the role of taiyoukai well,' she thought and blushed again when he winked at her. 'Man, I wonder what he's doing for Halloween this year.' She blinked, her good reason returning to her when someone in the crowd cleared their throat, and nudged Miroku in the thigh.

"Taiyoukai," Miroku nearly squeaked out in offended surprise. He glared back at Kagome, who nudged him again, before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "What brings you to our humble outing? Surely one as important as yourself has better endeavors to be upon."

"You know why I've come."

'Ok,' Miroku thought as he waited for the rest of the line. He frowned when Sesshoumaru said nothing else, merely choosing to stand there and wait for Miroku to continue.

"Um...I'm sorry my lord, but I-"

"You hide her from me, as if this InuTaishou can be fooled by what his eyes do not see." Miroku flinched at the warning in his voice, he and Sango equally impressed with how intimidating and imposing of a figure Sesshoumaru was turning out to be.

"She's said no to you, inu," Sango snapped out suddenly. "I pray that nothing's happened to your hearing since our last encounter."

Hazel orbs narrowed sharply, a hard edge steeling in their unreadable depths as Sesshoumaru answered her. "Onna, you overstate yourself."

"My lord," Miroku spoke up quickly. "The miko-sama has said no. Your suit has been refused. If you would, please allow us to continue along our way."

"Permission denied," was the growled answer. Kagome shivered against Miroku's shoulder, her hand fisted in the voluminous folds of his purple and black robes to steady herself, and sighed. Hidden as she was behind her much taller cousin left her without a visual of her friend. For once she was able to focus on hearing him and realized that, as good as he looked, the near baritone of his voice was three, if not four times better.

'Maybe sight's not so hot after all,' Kagome mused and shivered again in spite of herself.

"Ningen, you do not order me and the suit was not hers to refuse. I am not **asking** and I will not repeat myself."

"I won't let you take my sister youkai," Sango spat out in mock disgust. She withdrew the sword at her side, a dull metallic blade that she used in plays past, and centered herself. Kagome peeked from between them just in time to see Sesshoumaru quirk a brow, an amused smirk ghosted on his normally stoic features as Sango passed Miroku his staff.

"You would fight me, young taijia onna," he commented as Sango ran toward him. "So be it then." He stepped aside just as she approached him, her forward thrust meeting nothing but air. 'I must remember to be careful with this one,' he reminded himself as he sidestepped another of Sango's advances. 'It would not due to cause a misstep and injure her.' He ducked her next attack, his back parallel with the ground as the blade whisked a fraction of a centimeter from his nose. He stood up and ducked her arm again, then grasped her wrist and quickly brought her to her knees.

"I do not wish to fight an onna," Sesshoumaru growled toward Miroku. "Houshi, you will accept my punishment."

Miroku frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged and slowly approached him. Sesshoumaru released Sango with a gentle push, his head quirked slightly at the hateful glare she sent toward him, and waited until she stood with Kagome before withdrawing one of the two swords.

'Was this really what Father had to go through for Inuyasha's mother?' he wondered to himself as Miroku circled around him. 'For what purpose? What was so special about one ningen onna that he would bother with such nuisances? For what purpose would he accept such disrespect?' In the blink of an eye his sword was raised, Miroku's shocked face on the other side as Sesshoumaru effortlessly blocked Miroku's coming strike. Sesshoumaru pushed against him, a bored look darkening his visage before he slid the blade and stepped back.

'This man's swordsmanship is amazing,' Miroku marveled in appreciation. 'Kagome didn't say how good he was. Man, I think I'm gonna break a sweat.' He grinned and wasn't surprised when that grin was returned. He paused his attack and whirled around Sesshoumaru's blade, then reached back and moved to give Sesshoumaru a glancing blow to the side of his head. To his surprise the man disappeared then reappeared directly in front of him and struck him in the chest. The blow sent him reeling and though he was more stunned than hurt he couldn't help but tumble into a nearby bush.

Kagome blinked at the audience's laughter but her attention remained on Sesshoumaru, sapphire orbs glued to Sesshoumaru's pristine white form as he once again fended off Sango's onslaught. She reached for her bow, nocked it, and waited for her cue to release the rubber tipped arrow from her trembling fingers.

Sesshoumaru gently shoved Sango away, her legs now swinging from the greenery, and moved to turn around when a sudden _ping_ sounded through the air. He reached near his ear and the crowd gasped at the arrow that suddenly appeared between his index and middle finger. His head remained turned, his eyes locked but distant to Sango as he watched Miroku help her out of the bushes. He glanced over his shoulder, the hazel of his eyes lightening to a near gold as he turned around fully and shook his head.

"Tisk, tisk, pretty miko," he playfully growled and held up the arrow. "You should know better. I am your master after all."

"Never," was Kagome's breathless reply, the trembling she felt in her fingers now moving to her knees. 'What is wrong with me?' she wondered as Sesshoumaru allowed the arrow to slip from his fingers to the dust. He smirked, his inhale deeper than the last, and growled a low, "We shall see..."

'By Kami, how's he doing that?' Kagome wondered and watched with the rest of the crowd as Sango suddenly sprang from the bushes behind him. She was slightly red faced, her embarrassment at being tossed so casually away when the college students before him struggled against her clouding her judgement. She swept out with her sword and watched in awe as Sesshoumaru jumped up and away from her. He sailed over her head, her wide eyes and the amazed orbs of the crowd following him until he finally landed behind her. Sesshoumaru swept her feet from underneath her without a word then placed his foot on her chest when Sango made to move away.

Sesshoumaru tossed his sword behind him, unsheathed his second, and quickly turned the tip to Sango's chin just as the tip of the first sword sank itself into the excess fabric at Miroku's shoulder to pin him to the tree behind him. Miroku struggled and tugged but remained stuck fast, and unharmed, to the tree.

"You would dare to question me," Sesshoumaru rumbled down like thunder from the hilt of his sword. "Onna, you know not with whom you are dealing with. I could end your existence with just one-"

"Wait!"

Sango glanced up, her momentarily fear of the man above her forgotten as Kagome set down her bow and quiver. 'Man,' Sango said as she fidgeted underneath Sesshoumaru's light hold of her. 'This guy is _scary_! I'm so glad Kagome asked him to help. This play is so much better than last year!'

"InuTaishou-sama please," Kagome said as she finally remembered the rest of the lines of the skit. "Do not hurt them. They are my friends, my protectors, and they meant you no harm."

"All the same," was Sesshoumaru's response as he continued to stare down at Sango. He was enjoying himself and couldn't help but find amusement in the nervousness in Sango's eyes. "This one dared to insult my person. I will not be sated until such a grievous transgression has been amended."

"I will be yours."

Sesshoumaru looked up then, the blush that stained Kagome's cheeks visible in the pale light as she glanced away bashfully.

"If you would but spare my companions."

"Your word, miko?"

Kagome nodded.

"Very well." He sheathed his sword and used his toe to roll Sango onto her stomach, a mental smirk lighting on his mind scape at her surprised and insulted 'hmnh!' and approached Kagome. She prostrated herself quickly, her knees together in the dirt with her hands in front of her and her forehead pressed to the ground at his feet.

"Thank you my lord," she replied and waited for the last line of the skit. Minutes passed, yet nothing was said and she waited for what felt like forever when a brush of fabric fluttered against her fingers. Strong, sure fingers curled underneath her chin and gently brought her head up. Sesshoumaru sat kneeled before her, his face a mere breath from hers and Kagome inhaled sharply when their noses brushed against each other. His eyes caught hers with ease and she went still, her heart hammering in her chest as he continued to stare into her soul.

She nodded quickly to his possessively growled, "Mine," and looked down at a slight pop from his free hand. Purple smoke began to gather quickly and it wasn't long until the pair were completely hidden from the awed attention of the crowd.

"And so it ended, leaving the friends of the miko to collect themselves afterward," Kagome's mother said as she stepped back into the clearing. "That wasn't the last of the miko however. Every year about this time the miko, now the Lady of the West, would come and spend two weeks with her old friends. At the end of her stay the taiyoukai waited for her to return, to which her friends readily obliged. Thank you all very much for your attention, and have a great evening." She bowed and waved to the crowd as they began to mill away, her attentions sometimes divided between guests as Souta and Kagaromaru crept out of the shadows toward the clearing.

"Man, did you see how fast that guy was!" Souta said as he helped Sango to her feet. "I've never seen anything like it! He's gotta be a master or something like that!"

"Are you hurt?" Kagaromaru asked while Sango dusted herself off. "He was a little rough."

"Nah, that was just for show," Sango shook her head and blushed. "The worst part was the bushes. For everything else though he was real careful with me. Now Miroku on the other hand-" She glanced toward Miroku, who struggled in vain to jerk the sword from the bark of the tree.

"Man, this thing's in good," Souta said as he grabbed the hilt and tugged backward. "How're we supposed to get this free anyway? Hey Kagome, how bout you and your buddy give us a hand over here." He frowned when she didn't answer and turned around. "Hey Kagome, didn't you hear-" He frowned, then released the sword and glanced around the clearing. The last traces of the purple smoke were just dissipating, leaving little more than empty air...

And no Kagome.

"Where do you think she is?" Sango asked as she, Souta and Kagaromaru returned to helping Miroku. Souta shrugged.

"I dunno but where ever they are they can't be far. Nobody can move that fast."

(8888888)

Kagome struggled to breathe, her hands tightly gripped the back of Sesshoumaru's costume armor as the dark wood blurred past them. He'd picked her up the moment the purple smoke bomb went off and quickly moved toward the nearby trees. Everything afterward was a blur with Kagome holding on as tightly as she could until the end of this sudden ride. Kagome gasped when her hair came a-loose and reached out to grasp the white ribbon she used to tie it back when it fluttered over her head.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the sudden explosion of dark hair but continued running deeper into the forest surrounding the shrine. His senses were sharper after the 'fight' and he couldn't help but want to taste more of the sudden rush that enveloped him. He dodged the trees effortlessly, his sudden night vision sharpening the very veins on the leaves on the trees. He could hear the wildlife scurrying about them, the tiny crunching of mice's feet against the new grass and the quiet hooting of owls in the distance.

His passenger remained silent, his only distraction against the sudden increase of his senses. He stopped suddenly, his black boots skidding slightly against the dew-slick grass, and listened to the wood for any signs of danger. Having found none (and impressed that he could hear almost as well as he could in his canine form) he unwound the death grip Kagome's legs had on his hips and gently set her on the ground beside a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru stepped back and watched as she brushed herself off, her hands quickly working to adjust the white haori and red unhakamas. Her hair, left untamed with the defection of her ribbon, stood in wild waves that fell away from her face to stream in a dark river down her back.

"Where are we?" Kagome whispered as she glanced around the darkness around her. She searched for the paper lanterns from the festival and found nothing but the moonlight that filtered through the dense branches above her. The various noises made her nervous and her eyes constantly jumped from one direction to another.

"It is not the noises that you should fear," Sesshoumaru began suddenly, his voice falling away until she turned to him. His figure glowed in the moonlight, the opalescence of his pale form gave her the impression of an archangel as he stood guard over his charge. There was a fierceness barely hidden in his golden eyes and Kagome shivered at the intensity.

'I wonder, could he ever look at me in such a way,' she said to herself as she waited for him to continue. She stepped closer to him and winced when a rock pierced her foot.

"Ow," Kagome's whispered outcry danced against his ears. Sesshoumaru watched as she raised her foot and blindly searched for the little pebble he could see as if it were midday. He approached her slowly, mentally reprimanding himself for forgetting her shoeless-ness, and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up, innocent confusion reflected in her shimmering cobalt orbs, and smiled.

"Heh, I'm such a klutz," she said as she rubbed her sore foot. "I'm surprised I'm allowed to drive sometimes."

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru replied with an easy smirk. He hooked his hands underneath her arms and lifted her easily, leaving her to hover in his sure grip as he walked toward a nearby tree stump. "This would not have happened had I not forgotten about your shoe-less state."

She waited until he was kneeled down in front of her, her foot resting on his offered knee before reaching forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "How about this?" she said once she had Sesshoumaru's attention. "We're both pretty dumb."

Sesshoumaru smirked again and shook his head. "As you will, little miko."

Kagome waited until he finished, his hazel eyes giving her foot a through inspection before he placed it down and glanced into the forest around them. "Where are we?" she asked as the wind picked up his now silver locks. The strands fluttered stiffly in the wind, the dark blue bow waving like a lost bird in the moonlight. He looked every part of the warrior, one that was battle weary, lost and hundreds of miles away from anything he could have called home. Kagome was touched by a sudden wave of fierce protectiveness for her friend, this friend whom her heart constantly tugged toward, and blinked back tears of understanding.

"We are not far from the shrine," Sesshoumaru answered, unaware of Kagome's sudden melancholy. "I can still hear the sounds of the festival."

"That's good," Kagome replied with a nearly inaudible sniff. "I'm glad you can hear it 'cause I was beginning to think we were lost." She sniffed again, her struggle with her tears finally won, and glanced toward the forest around them.

"My apologies, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, this time in confusion, and turned back to him. "Wha? For what?"

"It would seem that my choice of words has upset you. I did not know that calling you that would offend you."

"Calling me what?" Kagome asked in confusion. She silently went over their conversation and still found herself confused. "Sesshoumaru?" She tugged his face back to her when he didn't respond and smiled. "What are you talking about? You're so weird sometimes, I swear." She giggled at the annoyed flash in his eyes and hugged him. "Did I thank you for helping us tonight?" she whispered against the warmth of his neck.

"No, but it is not necessary." He returned her hug with a one armed embrace, his other hand between them to steady himself so he wouldn't fall against her. Kagome pulled away slightly and patted his cheek. A cloud drifted over the moon, blocking out nearly all of its luminescence and left them in near darkness. Sesshoumaru glanced away for a mere second but not before Kagome noticed the intense, mirror-like sine that suddenly appeared over the surface of his eyes. Their glow reminded her of the eyes of a hunter and this new image left her shuddering, but not in fear.

The moon was uncovered and Sesshoumaru turned back, the glow now dimmed to his normal hue. "Come," he said as he rose to his feet. "I hear the call of the others."

"What?" Kagome said as he slid his arm underneath her knees and picked her up. "Sesshoumaru, I don't hear anything."

"I do little-Kagome," he corrected himself as he began their way back to the festival grounds.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?" he griped as he kicked a wayward branch out of the pathway. Kagome pulled him back to her and placed a quick, but tender, kiss at the corner of his lips. She smiled up at his slack jawed surprise and winked.

"You can call me little miko, if you want to."

(III)

Sesshoumaru watched the surges of people, the happy faces of the crowd almost mesmerizing against his war-torn and bloodied view of the world. Laughter swirled around him and he found that he couldn't exactly hate the idea, especially when such a sweet sound came from his companion.

They reached the Higurashi home within minutes and, after a through shampoo and quick blow-dry for Sesshoumaru, changed into the white haori and dark blue hakamas of the shrine keeper's uniform. White socks and black sandals clipped noisily against the stone. His hair, now back to the dark silk he was used to, was slung low against his back.

Kagome stood talking to a couple, a small wooden doll in her hands as she explained what they were for. She glanced up and blushed when she found him staring, a light blush staining her cheeks before she looked down and continued her conversation. 'I am only watching her to ensure she does not encounter anyone hostile,' he said to himself as he leaned against the doll stand. 'The little miko does seem to attract all sorts of attention.'

Before his little slip, he hardly thought of her as a miko of any sort but now that she granted him permission- 'Not that this Sesshoumaru _needed_ it.'- he couldn't think of any other for her. She was Kagome to him, as much as his caretaker as he was hers. She occupied his mind like no other, and he honestly wondered if-

"Excuse me, houshi-san."

Sesshoumaru turned at the tug on his sleeve and said, "I am no houshi, but I-" He stopped, surprise blossoming on his once calm features as familiar brown eyes smiled up at him. 'It cannot be...'

"I'm sorry mister," the child said with another smile. "But can you help me anyway?"

"O-of course," Sesshoumaru replied once he mentally shook himself out of his stupor. He kneeled down to her level, memories past of how she once kneeled down to his flashing in his mind's eye. Cheeks that were once wan with hunger were plump and rosy with health. She wore an orange and black checkered yukata, with small getas on her feet and her hair braided and coiled against the back of her head. She was happy, a kind of happy that life with only a canine as your companion could never grant you.

And that stirred a deep sadness within him.

"What is your name, little one?" Sesshoumaru asked once the child passed her wooden doll to him.

"My name is Rin," she grinned happily. "What's yours?"

"Sesshoumaru," he replied, a tender smile ghosting against his lips as he returned her doll. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "What's this doll? What's it supposed to do?"

"That doll," Kagome said as she peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Is a wishing doll. You're supposed to write down the name of someone you want to see again and place it on a little string around the doll's neck. When we burn them, the smoke and ashes rise to the sky along with your wish. Its said that your wish will be granted."

"Oh. Um...I don't know how to spell my wish's name. Can't one of you write it down for me?"

"We cannot," Sesshoumaru shook his head. "In order for your wish to manifest itself, it must remain secret."

"Oh...um..." She thought a moment, her wide eyes narrowed in concentration before she began to fish inside her yukata sleeves. "I have this!" she said as she pulled out a long piece of blue plastic. "Will it work?"

Kagome grasped the offered object and smiled. In her hands rested a blue plastic dog collar with a small round metal name tag dangling from its center. "I think it'll work, don't you Sesshoumaru?"

He said nothing, but fastened the collar around the doll's neck and passed it back to Rin. "Make your wish Rin," Kagome heard him whisper and was shaken by the sadness in his tone. His eyes seemed darker as he watched the child and she wondered why.

'That's right!' Kagome realized with a mental smack against her forehead. 'I forgot about his wife! They must have tried to have children. No wonder he looks so sad!'

"Will you keep hold of this until the end of the festival?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin as she hugged the doll. "Then we shall collect them all and send the wishes."

"I can!" Rin nodded and hugged the doll tightly. "Then I'll get to see Dominion again! Thank you Sesshoumaru-san!"

"You are quite welcome," Sesshoumaru replied as he watched her run into the crowd. She stopped at a nearby couple, who waved to him before the man picked her up and placed her on his hip. Rin spoke the couple excitedly, their adoration for the young child evident to even Sesshoumaru's cold heart and he, for once, was glad to see such a happy ending.

Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed off his hands, unconsciously brushing away his sudden somberness, and turned to his silent companion. "Are there any others Kag-" He stopped when she launched herself toward him, her arms winding around his waist in a tight embrace. He gazed down at her in surprise before he smiled and stroked the top of her head.

"Thank you."

Kagome smiled up at him and opened her mouth to say something when-

"Break time!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Miroku said as he and Sango walked toward the booth. "Come on Kagome, lets-" They stopped as the pair parted, though Sesshoumaru's hand remained on Kagome's arm as she smiled and gave a tiny wave.

"Hey you guys," Kagome greeted with a heavy blush. "Um, where's our relief?"

"We're right here," Souta griped as he and Uma pushed past Sango and Miroku. "So you guys go ahead and hang out." His head tipped to the side in concern, some inner brotherly senses alerting him to a disquiet in his sister's emotions. "You look like you need to take a stroll. Go head, Go-go-chan. We've got this."

Kagome nodded her thanks, kissed her brother's cheek and tugged Sesshoumaru along behind her toward the rest of the festival. "Where's the first stop?" Kagome asked as Miroku dragged Sango away from a nearby sweets stand.

"Now, now, Butterfly. You know what your doctor said," he scolded with a wag of his finger. He gasped and silently cried out when Sango grabbed his finger and bent it backward, the pain shooting from his injured appendage to his brain and back again.

"Now, now nothing," Sango growled once she released him. "I'm only going to get some ice cream. I can still have ice cream Miroku."

"Alright Butterfly, but-"

"Don't worry Roki," Kagome said as she released Sesshoumaru's hand. "I'll keep an eye on her. Come on Sango." The pair walked toward the ice cream vendor, leaving Miroku and Sesshoumaru to wait on them.

"Whew," Miroku said as he wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "That Sango sure has a strong grip. I was surprised that you were able to handle her so easily."

'She is only one woman,' Sesshoumaru said to himself, but to Miroku answered, "Her combat skills are to be admired. She truly knows what she is doing."

"Hmn," Miroku grunted thoughtfully. "Yes, Sango trained with her father from the age of 9. How about you? I've never seen anyone master a sword the way you did."

"My father insisted on early instruction as well."

Little else was said on the subject and the pair stood in total silence while they waited. The two women approached them minutes later, the much sought after cup of ice cream in Sango's hands and a small green paper cup in Kagome's.

"We're back," Sango sang out and happily waved her spoon. "And see Roki, I'm not dead."

"That is _not_ funny," Miroku frowned as he draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I only wanted-"

"I know Miroku," Sango replied and kissed him back. "No worries."

"And what is it you have there?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome leaned against his left side.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she thoughtfully stared into the cup. "The vendor said it was something new."

"Well what is it called?" Sesshoumaru asked. He hooked his fingers into the silver sash at her waist and pulled her closer to his side. Her head slid from his shoulder to his chest and he watched as petal soft lips drew in a delicate sip from the cup. A single inhale brought the scent from the cup to Sesshoumaru's senses and he had the cup in his own hands before she could protest.

Kagome's shout of protest brought Sango and Miroku's attention and they turned just as Kagome reached up for the cup. "Sesshoumaru, give it back!"

"What did the vendor say this was?" he asked again and he continued to scent the contents. He caught hints of coconut, vanilla and a sweet syrup among the frozen chips of ice but it was the strong presence of alcohol that caused his frown.

"He called it a...um...Sango, what did he say?"

"He said it was a pina colada, or something like that."

"An alcohol," Sesshoumaru determined and gazed sternly at Kagome. "Were you aware of the contents?"

"Yes, Sesshou," Kagome replied and regained the cup. "See the cup? It's green. For years my oji-san has made any vendor selling alcohol to put it in a green cup. The white ones are the ones with the regular drinks in them."

"So you were aware?"

"Yes, I was 'aware' as you put it." Kagome took another sip, then frowned at Sango and Miroku's shocked expressions. "What?"

"Kagome, you **never** drink," Sango replied.

"Especially in public," Miroku finished.

"Oh, um...that. Well, I just wanted this one cup. Don't worry though, cause Sesshou'll drive me home."

"Really?" Sango asked and looked back at Sesshoumaru. His nod soothed her nerves, though she still wondered why Kagome, who was normally so nervous around any male not family, would loosen herself enough to even think about the sweet concoction she was currently nursing. She shrugged, remembering what Kagome said about the stoic male behind her, and led the way toward the rest of the attractions.

'And now,' Sesshoumaru thought with a mental sigh of frustration. 'I will have to keep a **_closer_** eye on her. What joy...'

(IV)

She stumbled as she got out of the car, the quick, sure hands of her companion's her only brace against the ground. She giggled girlishly, her hands muffling her laughter before a hiccup that brought a disapproving shake of her companion's head.

"This is the last time you intake of such, woman," Sesshoumaru grumbled as he leaned her against the car. He searched her outfit for her keys, ignoring the giggles, slight wacks from her hands, and gentle sighs before he finally found them. He lifted the keys from around her neck, picked her up so she sat on his hip, and walked up the paved walkway toward her front door. He opened the screen door easily, then readjusted Kagome before inserting the key into the lock.

"Mmnh," she mumbled against his neck, her warm breath dancing gently against his skin. "Se'sho'mru," she mumbled incoherently, though how he deciphered his name underneath such mumbled garble was beyond him.

"What is it, troublesome one?"

"You don't mean that," she slurred unhappily. Kagome hiccuped, then let loose another frightfully girlish giggle. Sesshoumaru ignored her and unlocked her front door, his movements fluid as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him with his foot. "Maru-chan..."

"By the gods onna," Sesshoumaru growled as he tossed her keys onto her coffee table. "Are you ever still?"

"Nope!" She laughed again and gave his neck a loud, juicy kiss. His wits scattered instantly and he struggled to gather them back before he dropped her.

'I will put her in her bed,' Sesshoumaru decided to himself. 'Then I will leave her to sleep.'

"Maru..."

"What is it Kagome?" he asked wearily, his mind more focused on the narrow stairway ahead of them than what she wanted. He shifted her from his hip to his shoulder, a slight 'Omph!' coming from Kagome's lithe form. Her legs kicked slightly, but not hard enough to hurt as he continued his way toward her bedroom.

"I have a secret..." Kagome sang out and giggled again. "Don't you want to know? I'll tell you if you want."

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru replied as he stepped onto the second floor landing. "I will hear it, if it will cease your endless-"

"I like touching you," Kagome whispered secretively. Small hands slid slowly down his back, the warmth of their palms burning through the back of his haori. He froze mere inches from her bed, the centuries of celibacy crashing down on him as she moved from the small of his back to give his buttocks a merry goosing.

"Wow, nice butt," Kagome hiccuped gleefully. "You've gotta work out."

Telling her to stop would have been futile (besides, he didn't **want** her to stop), so Sesshoumaru leaned over enough for her feet to touch the carpeted floor, then gently slid her down the length of his body until she was standing on her own two feet. "Kagome?"

"Hmm," she hummed as she snuggled against his chest. "You smell nice."

"Yes, well, be that as it may," Sesshoumaru replied as pushed back his slight embarrassment. "You need your sleep. Truly this inebriation is not good for you."

"Yeah," Kagome said as she pulled away from him. "Who knew I held my liqueur so badly?"

'I thought so,' he said to himself, but said, "Be seated Kagome. You are going to bed."

"Are you coming with me?" she asked with a lopsided smile. Sesshoumaru faltered only slightly, but managed to remove her heavy sandals and place them by her bedroom door.

"Perhaps," he replied as he began to take off her socks. "But only if you behave yourself."

"I thought the whole purpose was **not** to behave," she purred into his ear. She kissed his earlobe tenderly, her eyes sparkling mischievously at his surprise. She trailed light, airy butterfly kisses along his still jawline, every press of her petal soft lips to his skin met with innocent adoration from her sparkling sapphire orbs. Her attention went to the corners of his mouth next before she licked her lips and pressed them to his.

'She tastes of that accursed drink,' Sesshoumaru thought as he returned her attentions. 'That will have to change.' He nudged her back to her bed, the dark covers surging around her like thunderclouds in the sky. Kagome watched as he crawled up the length of her body, his movements sleek, slow and precise as if he were a jungle cat and she little more than small prey. The thought of him being so dangerous sent an excited shiver though her, one Sesshoumaru felt the moment he resumed their kiss.

He smirked at her whimper and inhaled deeply, his suddenly intuitive nose taking in more than just Kagome's perfume. She tugged insistently on his ears, ears that could hear her accelerated heartbeat, her quickened breathing and her soft sighs of pleasure. Her arousal swirled in the air around them, teasing his nose with decadent promises of a night full of sinful satisfaction. He wanted to ponder this sudden changes to his otherwise human appearance but even he couldn't muster up the strength of mind to resist her body's call.

'No,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he caressed her stomach. 'I cannot do this.' Well, he _could_ do it, if the hardness firmly pressed against her leg could serve as proof, but he wouldn't. That brief thrill of indecision, of _fear_ that fluttered through her senses stalled him, left him spinning and dizzy in spite of himself.

He knew that, though she would enjoy herself now, in the morning she would look over at the empty side of her bed and regret...

And he would not use her first time to satisfy his urges, no matter how ancient and insisting they were.

Sesshoumaru kissed her again, this time without the urgency and need of embraces past. Kagome grunted unhappily at his sudden slowness and went as far as rubbing her core against him, yet he still refused to consent to her wishes. 'She will not regret anything with me. She will not shed tears because of my foolishness.'

Kagome finally accepted his new pace and her hands rubbed his shoulders. Sesshoumaru allowed her fingers exploration of him, her appreciation welcome as he began to spin the only spell he remembered. He whispered it into her ear, the ancient language hurried from his lips to her ears. The effect was instantaneous and she never knew what happened as she curled up around him and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, his body practically screeching in sexual frustration. He snarled in aggravation, then calmed himself and pushed back the blankets at the head of the bed. He maneuvered them over himself and Kagome easily, and he rested his head on top of one of the pillows waiting underneath them. He placed Kagome's head on his chest, her forehead nestled against the side of his neck, and smirked when she sighed in content. He gazed out the window at the moon above, the once pure whiteness blotted out by red.

"A blood moon," he said to himself with a sigh. "How rare a sight at such a time."

(End Chapter)

SF: Ok wait-ACK! (Ducks flying fruit) Hey! Wait a sec! I said-

Silver: See, that's what you get for teasing people.

SF :TEASING PEOPLE?!! Since when?

Inu-chan: Well I'm glad you stopped them. Like I wanna see those two get it on anywa-

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

(Inu cast stops as Sesshoumaru jumps onto the stage)

SF: Um, Sesshou?

Sesshou: You, crossbreed, have put this Sesshoumaru into a predicament.

SF: Um, what kind of-

Sesshou: You have promised this Sesshoumaru something, and I intend to receive it.

SF: Receive wa...uh oh! (takes off running, with Sesshou in hot pursuit)

Silver: Um, Inuyasha? You might wanna go help her out.

Inu-chan: What for? (Silver whispers) (Inu-chan freaks and runs off)

Kagome: Um, what now?

Silver: I guess we do a chapter summary.

Next chapter summary: Um, I can't give you guys one. Trust me though, it's a good chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Rewards and Sacrifices


	26. Rewards and Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Oh well. Oh, and there is a major hunk of the first part of the chapter missing. If you want to read it please go to A Single Spark or Mediaminer to read the complete version of the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Rewards and Sacrifices

To use her, to **rut** with her in her moment of weakness would shatter her trust in me...

To take something so precious, knowing that someday**-one **day- I would only leave her would have been less of me...

That night I dreamed, of what I cannot remember. These dreams, they wound from one to another, the first barely ending before the next began. It was senseless, yet I could feel something. Something hovered just below the surface.

Something wanted to be known.

Something...had gone wrong...

_Deep below the surface, trapped in the dark, foreboding labyrinth of it's enchantment, golden eyes opened..._

_And the inu stirred..._

(I)

'This...cannot be good...'

He lay frozen, confused as to where he could be. Sunlight merrily beamedin his face and he blinked before glancing away. He returned to the blank white surface ahead of him, his eyes narrowed slightly and a slight huff escaping from deep in his throat.

'This is not the forest,' he determined. 'So where am...' Realization hit him suddenly and he reeled, a slight sense of what could only be panic setting over his massive form. 'I _changed_ here,' he realized with a mental groan. 'But how? The pain would have awakened me. How did I not awaken?' He sat up quickly and noticed right away that his perspective of the world was a bit off. He scratched his arm thoughtfully and paused at what felt like fingernails scratching his skin.

Sesshoumaru looked down slowly, unsteadily, and watched as claw-less fingers spread out and flexed in the early morning light. A slow hand over his face revealed thin eyebrows, sharp nose, and lips-**_human_** lips. He blinked slowly, a lifetime's worth of befuddlement flashing in his light orbs, and dared to glance down at the rest of himself. His torso, chiseled, pale and hairless, came before he threw back the covers, revealing legs that were still encased in the royal blue hakamas from the night before.

'I...do not understand,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as one of his big toes twitched reflexively. 'Had I changed here, would I not be stuck as an inu? Why am I still human?' He pondered for what felt like hours, his thoughts miles away while his body tensed in anticipation.

'It is that woman's spell,' he inwardly snarled in disgust. 'It should be expected that something would go wrong with it. What in the world has she _done_?' He thought over it a bit more before coming to a decision.

'Of what can I do?' he asked himself and glanced out of the window on his side of the bed. 'There is none that can explain this but the miko and I cannot interrogate her until I am in my canine form. I would suppose that I should enjoy this while I can and spend the rest of the day on-guard. Surely there is something that can be do-'

Sesshoumaru looked up at a sudden ringing, the sharp pitches abusive to his sensitive ears, and glanced over when the bed began to shift.

'_What the. . .what is that?'_

Kagome grunted into her pillow, her aggravation at being interrupted during such a wonderful dream loud to her ears as a cellphone began to ring. She remained on her stomach, her eyes closed as she fished around her nightstand for the offensive piece of tech. She patted over her own phone, her fingertips gliding over the rhinestone Hello Kitty sticker on the back, and grasped the vibrating, loud and annoying bit of machinery. She attempted to flip it open, another grunt of aggravation issued at its noncompliance, and remembered that Souta's phone slid open. She tried it and it worked, the noise finally stopped as she raised the phone to her ear.

"H-um."

"Um..." came the confused voice on the other end. "Hello?"

Another moan from her part, this one sounding less human and more like an overzealous actor a bad zombie movie. The caller sighed and tried a different approach.

"Um... forgive me for disturbing you at such an hour. My name is Myoug-"

"Myouga?" Kagome mumbled her first word of the day sleepily, her arm bracing her upper half off the bed as she winced at the offending sunlight. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Kagome-san?" came his surprised voice. "Kagome-san, is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kagome giggled, her eyes still closed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine my dear," Myouga answered with a laugh of his own. "These old bones are a bit weary, but nothing I can't handle."

"That's good," Kagome answered politely. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well yes." Myouga cleared his throat nervously, then asked, "Is Taisho-san anywhere around?"

"Taishou-san?" Kagome repeated in bewilderment. "Um..." 'Taishou-san...oh yeah! Sesshoumaru...wait a sec!' She opened her eyes and glanced around the room, looking first toward her bathroom door before flipping over. Her mouth fell open, her features round in surprise as he gazed down at her.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked when she stared, her mouth opening and closing like a fish before reaching for the phone. "It is for me, is it not?" She nodded and handed it over at his gesture. He mouthed a quick, "Excuse me," before standing up and walking out of the room, unaware of her rapt attention as he glided down the hallway toward one of the other bedrooms

"Myouga, what is-"

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! THANK GOODNESS WE FOUND YOU!!! INUYASHA-SAMA HAS-!"

Sesshoumaru snatched the phone away from his ear immediately, the sudden bells ringing deep in their canals stingily painful. He snapped his teeth at the receiver without thought and was relieved when Myouga fell silent. "Now begin: This time quieter. I am _less_ than displeased with this interruption."

Kagome sat up and peered out into the rest of the house before rubbing her hand along the sheets beside her. They were pleasantly warm and she grinned like a goof in spite of herself. 'He stayed with me,' she thought as her grin became wider. 'All night long...and he's still here!' She clapped her hands happily, then blushed at herself and quickly sat on the offending appendages. She gaped at the sudden breeze that dusted along her chest and looked down. She found the haori she wore last night fully open, her bra winking in the early light in the room, and gaped.

"What the-what the heck happened to my clothes?!"

"No, Myouga, there is no change," Sesshoumaru assured the little flea man. "I am still 'afflicted'."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama," Myouga began while Sesshoumaru glanced out of the blinds. The dark PT Cruiser remained where it was parked behind Kagome's little Beetle, the tiny car with the bright blue flames a glittering reminiscent of it's owners eyes. "Are you sure? Perhaps you were discovered."

"I have considered that option and it is not possible."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure?" A subtle growl was his answer, the guttural utterance enough reason for the little flea to decide to change the subject.

"Oh. My. GOD! What happened?" Kagome patted herself over quickly, her hands going over her shirt, her bra and her underwear. She breathed a sigh of relief at finding everything intact and returned to the matter at hand. She couldn't help the giddy rush that overwhelmed her and she laughed, the sound elated and carefree, and flopped back onto the bed with one of her pillows over her face to muffle the sound.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sudden burst of glee, and glanced curiously looked toward the master bedroom. He smirked in masculine arrogance, having guessed the purpose of such an outburst and answered Myouga's question. "No, not until sometime tonight. Whatever it is will wait until then."

"But what will you do this afternoon?" Myouga wondered. "Would you like any help?"

"Help is not necessary," Sesshoumaru replied. "I will call you when I am on my way."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru hung up without another word and returned the phone to the small duffle bag at his feet. "Now," he said with a mischievous glint in his hazel orbs. "To find out just what was so amusing..." He returned to Kagome's bedroom just as she sat up, the bemused smile on her lips brighter than the sun itself.

"Just what is so funny, little one?" he asked and was answered by a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I too would appreciate a laugh at this time of morning."

"Um, it's nothing," Kagome muttered bashfully, eyes that were fastened on his well built abs tearing away to stare at the bedsheets below her. "Good morning, by the way."

"To you as well," Sesshoumaru replied and leaned against the bedroom's threshold. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited, for what he wasn't certain but he was sure that whatever it was it would be interesting.

Kagome picked at the edge of the dark sheets in her hand, the tiny thread that had come unraveled now longer and frazzled like her nerves. Sesshoumaru made her nervous, but not a bad, untrustworthy kind of nervous. She was afraid of what _she_ would do to _him_, this arrogant specimen of perfection that managed to land his way into her apartment. . . and her heart.

'I don't know if I love him or not,' she reasoned as she continued to pick. 'But I do care about him...I care about him a lot. I'm just so afraid that I'll do something to make him leave-' She huffed at herself then, a nearly silent 'hmnh!' that left her companion more than a little curious.

'I may like him, but I wouldn't change myself for him,' she thought with a smile. 'If he likes me, then he'll have to like me for_ me_. Still, I like having him around like this...Speaking of which-'

"Ask," came Sesshoumaru's deep rumbling from between the wooden frames. "As you would say, 'The suspense is killing me'."

"You are such a jerk," Kagome laughed and tossed one of her pillows at him. He dodged it easily, the dark pillow sailing past him into the hallway to land with a cushy thump. "I'm not going to ask until you apologize." She waited eagerly, her arms crossed and her fingers tapping against her forearms while he stood there and watched her. She huffed, rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not going to get one, am I?"

"Ask your question."

"Fine. Um..." With her question remembered, her shyness returned and she gazed back down at her lap. "You stayed with me?"

"I did not leave," Sesshoumaru answered truthfully. His ears twitched at the sudden thudding in them and he crossed the room to sit down beside her. "What is it?" he asked once he tipped her face to his.

"Normally you're gone when I wake up," Kagome answered and glanced toward the bathroom door. 'Anything to get away from those eyes...they could see into your soul.'

"Then you wish for me to take my leav-"

"NO!" Kagome interrupted suddenly, her hands quickly flying to her mouth when he winced. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to scream like that. It's just that..."

"Just what?" he asked at her pause. "What is it?"

"Um...well, when I woke up, I kinda found myself-" She gestured down at herself, and her open haori. She quickly closed it and blushed furiously. "And I was kinda wondering-well, you know-since it's supposed to hurt and all that-"

"You remain untouched."

Relief flooded through her in a great rush and it was only the grace of good sense that kept her from fainting in his arms. "Well," she said after she collected herself. "That's a bit of a relief."

"I believe I have been insulted."

"What?" Kagome squeaked, a bit bewildered by his sudden change of mood. "Why?"

"That you have so little trust in me, to believe that I would take advantage of you in such a state. I may be an opportunist, Kagome, but I am not-"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" She replied and reached across his lap to grasp his hand. "I just meant that-darn it Sesshoumaru!" She huffed when he tried to stand up, grabbed his right hand and pinned it behind her. She scooted into his lap before he could protest and waited until they were nose to nose before she continued.

"I woke up this morning with my clothes missing you jerk!" she said and gave his nose a push with her own. "What was I _supposed_ to think?!"

"That someone removed them," was his nonchalant response.

"Well duh!"

"And," Sesshoumaru continued with a shake of his dark head. "Placed you in your bed so you could sleep unencumbered."

"Du-Oh," Kagome replied as the wind rushed out of her proverbial sails. "That's what happened?"

'Not exactly,' Sesshoumaru responded to himself. 'However, that _was_ my intent.'

Kagome took his silence as a positive response and gasped, her hands flying to her face to cover her embarrassment. "Oh God, Sesshoumaru," she said from behind her hands. "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm so ungrateful."

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru replied and rubbed her back when she hugged him. Her meager attempts at a tight squeeze warmed him, the warmth instantly missed when she pulled back. She touched her forehead to his, her arms still draped around his neck while her fingers played in his hair. "Worry little over my 'hurt feelings'. You had a concern that was addressed. Now. . .to what do I owe the pleasure of you placed where you are?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked down and flushed again. "I just can't stop embarrassing myself in front of you, can I?"

"It is my rugged good looks and masculine charm."

She laughed him, her head shaking in disbelief as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are so-" She stopped and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, the left one first then the right before pressing her lips to his. Kagome jumped when he kissed her back, his mouth slanting over hers and his fingertips cradling the back of her head. She relaxed in his hold with a soft sigh as her cyan orbs drifted shut. She trusted him completely, his control over their exchange soothing if not enticing. She touched an ear and grinned when it twitched.

"You're ticklish," she whispered while he traced along her jawline. "Who would have thought the 'great lord' would be ticklish."

Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes, the sense of deja vu sudden but not unexpected. "There is more..." he offered once they parted. Kagome blinked, surprised, as he gently pressed her back to the bed.

"And you could show me?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, then kissed her bellybutton. "Perhaps-" He blinked and Kagome blushed when her stomach, long forgotten about until now, growled with the intensity of a beast on the prowl.

"Oh God," she groaned, her hands over her face in embarrassment while Sesshoumaru's chuckle filled the room. "How embarrassing. Why do these things keep happening?"

"I do not know little miko," he replied and stood up. "But perhaps we should feed that monster first." He picked her up before she could reply, her long legs wrapped firmly around his narrow hips and her dark hair swirling around them as her laugher filled the room and the stairway beyond.

(II)

Noontime found the pair taking a leisurely walk through the park near Kagome's townhouse. To Sesshoumaru everything seemed new during the daylight hours, hours he normally spent no higher than Kagome's waist. With his added height and sharpened senses he found that he could appreciate what little nature still existed on Tokyo's suburban west side. The chattering of squirrels, fresh from their winter's sleep, sounded brightly in his ears. Birds flew overhead, their chirping welcome to spring touched his supernatural hearing. His environment was a sudden orchestra of sights, sounds and scents and he couldn't help but feel a bit appreciative.

But just a bit though.

Wouldn't want Hell to freeze over or anything.

Kagome bounced along ahead of him, bright cobalt orbs sparkling as she stole glances over her shoulder at her companion. His gait was steady and calm, far from her excited bounces and skips, his dark suit contrasting greatly with the sparkling afternoon. The park was already crowded, though not as badly as it would be once school let out. Businessmen, elderly people and joggers all milled past them, a couple of them glancing up and smiling at Kagome when she waved.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out as she turned around. Hazel eyes, lightened to an amber in the sunlight, found her instantly, their intensity startling once he gave her his undivided attention.

'Such thoughts cannot be healthy,' Sesshoumaru reprimanded himself as he focused, not on her face, but on her legs as she pirouetted to him. They were long and lean, like the legs of a dancer, and memories of those gorgeous legs wrapped around his hips sent a tremor of excitement racing through his ever-changing blood.

Kagome blushed at the sudden heat in his gaze and looked away bashfully, her fingers tugging at the hemline of her sweater as she remembered this morning. She'd never allowed a man to touch her the way he had and honestly couldn't regret it. He was. . .well, wonderful and thinking about it left her feeling a bit weak in the knees.

Sesshoumaru watched as her blush spread, first up into her hairline before traveling further south, deep underneath the short sleeved knit that hugged the curves and dips of her upper body. 'And what a beautiful little body it is,' he remarked with a mischievous smirk. 'Graceful neck, lovely arms, voluptuous, pert breasts and legs that any youkai female would envy-No!' He mentally shook away his amorous thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, being Kagome as she wavered in front of him. He reached out quickly, grasped her elbows and pulled her into his broad chest.

"My, my," he teased as her blush only darkened. "You seemed to have lost your footing, little miko. What appears to be the trouble?"

He chuckled at her groan and set her to rights, waiting patiently for her to regain her composure before smirking. "I have had many women fall for this Sesshoumaru, but never literally."

"You are such a jerk," Kagome growled and wacked his upper arm. He chuckled again and smiled when she covered her face with her hand, her fingers splayed helplessly across her face.

"You wanted something dear miko," he purred once his amusement subsided. "What was it?"

'Dear miko?' Kagome blinked in surprise. 'Oh, um...'

"Kagome. I am waiting."

"Patience is a virtue Sesshoumaru," she remarked with a coy smile. He nodded thoughtfully, his eyes closing briefly before glancing back at her.

"So it is," he replied as he took the first of many steps toward a nearby bench. "It is not, however, one that this Sesshoumaru is interested in."

"I'm going to clock him," Kagome growled to herself. "I'm so going to-oh forget it. Do you want any ice cream Your Majesty?"

"Ice cream?" She stopped at his quirked brow and nodded.

"Yeah, ice cream. You know, frozen cow juice. Ice cream."

"I do not see how I can refuse," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly. "After such a tempting description."

"Oh come on, it's my treat." She waved her tiny yellow clutch threateningly. "So what kind do you want? I know you're allergic to chocolate so what else?" She waited for about four seconds, then threw up her hands and walked away, mumbling something about difficult men and their machismo complexes.

'Such a funny little human,' Sesshoumaru silently remarked as he watched her make a beeline for the nearest ice cream cart. The sunlight danced off of the tiny yellow flower buds imprinted on the fabric of her skirt, the swirl of the mostly white material caressing her skin. 'One that is sure to drive this Sesshoumaru insane, no matter what form I take.' He glanced up and watched the clouds drift by overhead, his thoughts a million miles away as Kagome returned with the ice cream.

She held a cone in each hand, one that was green tea (since he drank so much of it) and the other a new kind the vendor let her sample. She bought a cone of it almost instantly, the sudden hit of chocolate hidden deceptively by it's snow white form.

'White chocolate custard,' she said to herself as she gave the cone a happy lick. 'This stuff could be addictive. Now where is h-' She stopped, mesmerized, and watched while Sesshoumaru remained unaware, his eyes focused on the clouds above. Hazel orbs drifted with the movement of certain clouds and he seemed at peace, almost happy.

'Could he ever look at me like that?' she wondered as she too glanced up at the sky. 'I know that he might not want to get married again, but maybe. . .just mayb-'

"Is that mine?"

Kagome jumped, her frozen treats nearly taking a tumble in the process, and gasped for breath, her heartbeat racing at his sudden intrusion on her thoughts. She opened her eyes and found him sitting down, his hand on the free space beside him, his head cocked lazily to the side as he watched and waited.

'He's always waiting on me,' Kagome said to herself as she sat down. 'Always patient. . .'

She passed the green cone over shyly, her eyes locked to his as she motioned for him to take it.

'Always attentive. . .'

He reached out slowly, that same maddingly sexy smirk on his lips.

'Always arrogant. . .'

His fingers caressed hers, the long, strong digits tender and expressive as his other hand stroked her cheek.

'I believe. . .I might just love him. . .'

His lips touched hers and she was lost, the afternoon and the ice cream forgotten as she pressed her lips to his.

(III)

Kagome sat on her couch, her feet tucked underneath her, and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. She sighed, her eyes closing briefly before turning back to the tv. A gentle smile bloomed on her lips as she reminisced over the day. 'I can't believe he spent all day with me,' she thought happily. 'I'm sure he had something else to do...which is why he's leaving in a few minutes.' Her smile faded and she looked up as the downstairs bathroom door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped out, his fingers at the knot of his tie.

He stopped when he caught her staring and smirked, his smirk widening at the blush that instantly appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kagome asked and stood up. She stepped into his embrace easily, gentle sapphire orbs drifting closed as she listened to his steady heartbeat. "I mean, I understand if you do but-"

"I do not wish to," he said and paused so she could look up at him. "However, there are things my brother and I should discuss."

"Oh, I see." She returned her head to his chest and sighed, her breath dancing past the buttons of his shirt to touch his skin. "Then I guess I'll see you next month?"

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and nodded. "Of this you can be assured." She released him and made the slow walk toward her front door. She opened it and, before he could step through it's threshold, pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. She blushed again and accepted his goodbye before watching him leave down her cobblestone walkway.

'It is becoming increasingly harder to leave this creature,' Sesshoumaru mused as he unlocked the car door and sat down at the driver's seat. 'Surely this train of thought, and behavior, is dangerous. It would only lead to her disfortune. Still...' He glanced back, golden eyes regretful as Kagome waved from the other side of her screen door.

'Still nothing. The decision has been made.' He started the car and drove away, leaving Kagome to sigh before closing her heavy wooden door.

"I miss him already," she whined to herself as she flopped down onto the sofa. She sat there and allowed the tv to entertain itself, her thoughts far away when she noticed something.

"Hey," she said and sat up. "Where's Chance? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She called for him, then pouted and said,

"Hmmm. . .that's weird. How long has he been gone?"

(End chapter)

SF :Yeah, this chapter is kinda short but-

Sango: There's lots of fluff, right Kagome?

Kagome: (blush)

Miroku: And lots of...other things, ne Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshou: (grrrrrr)

SF: Oh stop that. You know you like this story. The _both_ of you like this story.

Sesshou: You, crossed one, are truly insane.

SF: Is that a new nickname? Wow, I'm touched.

Shippou: (from offstage) Can I come in now?

SF: Sure.

Shippou: Can I do the summary too?

Inu-chan: Hey! Damnit, I wanna-

SF: Sure buddy. Go ahead.

Inu-chan: It's not fair! Why does she always bend to that little whelp?!

Kagome: Inuyasha, be nice. Shush.

Shippou: (bouncing over to the TV) OK, let's get this started!

Summary: The aftereffects of Kagome's day shine for the world to see, though the reason why isn't as obvious. Shippou notices a change as well, both in Kagome and his grandmother. A cry for help is refused but not without an alternative.

Next Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Seven: Ch-ch-ch-changes


	27. Ch Ch Changes

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Ch-ch-ch-Changes

(I)

"The morning rush is always worse on Sunday," Sango assured Miroku as they walked into a small café near downtown Tokyo. "But the food's great, so it's worth the wait."

"If you say so Butterfly," Miroku muttered, his hand secured to Sango's elbow as they waded through the crowd toward an empty booth table far away from the cafe's high counter. Miroku waited for Sango to sit first before sliding in beside her, his hand resting 'innocently' on her thigh.

"Alright you, don't start," Sango growled and plunked her heavy purse down on his hand. He yipped and snatched his hand away, ink blue eyes wide and affronted as he cradled his offended appendage against his chest and pouted.

"What **do** you keep in there anyway?" he asked as Sango pushed the purse from her lap to sit on the other side.

"Bricks? A dead body? What?"

"Eh," Sango shrugged. "Supplies."

"_Bricklaying_ supplies."

"Hush up you!" She laughed and wacked his arm, then glanced at the beautiful glass door of the restaurant and sighed. "When do you think she'll get here?"

Miroku followed her gaze and sighed as well. "I don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Sango sighed and sank back against the seat, her thoughts trapped within herself while Miroku placed their drink order. Saturday morning started out beautifully, with the birds singing and the sun shining through the windows of hers and Miroku's bedroom. That morning was sweet, and so was the day itself...

Until they tried to call Kagome.

The first couple of phone calls rang a few times, then all calls afterward went straight to voice mail. Message after message was left for their dark haired family member before slight panic set in. They went to Kagome's house mid day and found her car, the blue Beetle sitting alone in the parking lot, but no Kagome. They presumed that she was taking Chance for a walk and waited, but they became worried after the second hour.

They went back home and called Souta, who camped out in Kagome's driveway until dark. Their last attempt to contact her, made early in the evening, was in invite to breakfast the next morning. Sango turned away from the door, glanced at her watch and sighed.

"She's late," Sango said despondently. She sighed again and Miroku gave her shoulders and encouraging rub.

"Don't worry Sango," he whispered in her ear. "Kagome will be here. You'll see."

"But what if she. . ."

"Shhhhhh," Miroku shushed with a tender kiss to her earlobe. "She will be. If she's not then we'll put out an A. P.-"

"Wait a sec!" Miroku leaned away just as Sango spun around in her seat, her attention on the glass doorway as the silvery ring of it's door chime tinkled in the air. She froze, her jaw dropping instantly and Miroku turned to see what was going on.

She walked up to the counter gracefully, boosted herself up to the counter and flagged down a waitress, who quickly pointed in Miroku's direction. She turned and grinned, releasing the counter with a happy hop and quickly crossed the room toward them.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome greeted as she scooted into the seat across from them. "What's going on?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Sango asked after she got over her initial shock. "What's _going on_?! Just where were you yesterday?"

"Well, I was...I was with a friend."

"A friend?" Miroku questioned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the light flush on her cheeks. "Who is this 'friend'?"

Kagome sputtered instantly, her eyes wide and her fingers fluttering wildly. She glanced up when Sango whacked him with her purse. "What was that for?!" he cried out with violet orbs wide in shock and pain.

"Its for being nosy," Sango said as their waitress came back to the table. "You leave Kagome alone. She's here isn't she? Besides, she was probably with that cop friend of hers, right Kagome?"

Kagome never answered, choosing instead to place her order. The couple in front of her continued to argue, then turned to Kagome and talked about their Saturday. Kagome nodded, apologized for making them worry, then changed the subject.

"Chance and I went for a walk later that evening and guess who I saw?"

"Um...Tom Cruise?" Sango guessed.

"No, it was Monica Stori. That's who it was right?"

"What?" Kagome cried in disbelief. "No! No way. It was Mr. Naraku."

"Ohhhh," Sango grunted with an unhappy roll of her eyes. "Him again. What about him? You haven't seen him in weeks."

"Yeah I know but I saw him getting out of his car yesterday. I waved and called to him but he never turned around. He rushed into the house like I was chasing him or something."

"Weird," Miroku replied with a shake of his head. "That guy is so strange."

"Yeah, I agree Kago-star. I think he's a nutjob." Sango nodded and took a casual sip of her soda. "Anyway, away from the Creepy Landlord. You're brother Souta is such a nut. He said..."

The rest of the morning was spent in pleasant company, with good food, great friends and good atmosphere. Sango kept a close eye on her sister-friend, watching as she practically glowed from the other side of the table. Her smile was wider, her laughter carefree and Sango couldn't help but wonder why.

'Whatever it is, it must be _really_ juicy,' Sango mused with a grin. 'She's been preoccupied all morning.'

"You guys are nuts," Kagome giggled happily. "You're so funny Miroku." She sighed and stood up, a slight grin on her lips as she patted Miroku's hand. "I'll be right back."

"Maybe it's just me," Miroku began as Kagome made her way toward the restroom. "But that Kagome is a little bit...off today?"

"What would make you say that?" Sango asked as she too watched Kagome. Her grin widened at the bounce in the young woman's step and turned toward her husband.

"She just laughed at me," Miroku pouted unhappily.

"Awww," Sango cooed and teased his hair. "What's so unusual about that?"

"I told her that we were thinking about buying a house."

"Oh. That's not good is it." She kissed Miroku's forehead and stood up as well, leaving him with a promise to check on Kagome before she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the restroom door and nearly started laughing, her hand covering her mouth to hide her mirth.

Kagome stood at the bathroom sink, her hands still under the cool rushing water. She was staring into the bathroom's enormous gilded mirror a dreamy eyed grin on her lips, her thoughts more than a million miles away.

"Kagome," Sango softly called out as she shut the door behind her. "Kagome?" She frowned at her unresponsiveness and stepped closer, turned off the water and reached for a nearby paper towel. She called her name once again, this time as she began to dry Kagome's hands, and smirked when Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Oh, good grief!" Kagome gasped while Sango chuckled softly. "Where did you come from?"

"I came in to check in on you," Sango replied and tossed the used paper towel in the trash. "Miroku's really worried about you."

"What?" Kagome asked with a confused frown. "What about?"

"You started laughing when he told you we wanted to buy a house," Sango replied and chuckled again at Kagome's embarrassed flush. "I thought you weren't listening to him."

"I'm so sorry Sang," Kagome apologized. "That's great for you guys! I'm so ha-"

"Ok, yeah, you're happy," Sango interrupted with a wave of her hand. "Now spill."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me young lady," Sango admonished with a shake of her finger. "You know what I'm talking about. Miroku doesn't notice it cause he's just a guy, but I know better. What's got you feeling so footloose and fancy free?"

Kagome smiled, remembering that phrase from one of her father's old movies, and blushed. "It has...something to do with yesterday."

"Ooooo! Do tell!" Sango pulled Kagome toward a nearby couch and sat down, pulling the younger girl with her, and waited for her to start talking. "I take it you spent time with someone yesterday." She squeaked at Kagome's blush and pushed ahead. "Sooooooo...what'd you do?"

"We. . .had breakfast together," Kagome admitted and quickly halted Sango's hentai thoughts. "No, we didn't do **it**, but. . .we did kiss."

"Oh wow," Sango gushed happily. "What was it like? What was _he_ like?"

"He was great," Kagome replied dreamily. "He was patient, kind, attentive. It was like he knew my thoughts and didn't want to scare me. There's something about him. . .he's normally so calm, so controlled-"

"Wait a sec," Sango interrupted, her hand raised in protest. "Calm and controlled. That's **_not_** Wonder Kop we're talking about, is it?"

Kagome shook her head, her blush deepening to an intense red.

"Oh Kagome, is it that Mystery Dude-"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome corrected. "And...yeah. It is." She jumped when Sango screamed and hugged her, her arms trapping her as she shook Kagome from side to side. "Sang. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, right," Sango giggled and let go. "Sorry. But that's so great! What's he like-no wait. You just answered that. He spent all _day_ with you?! As in daylight hours and everything?"

"Well he had to talk to his brother about something later that evening, but yea," Kagome nodded. "We went to the park-"

"How romantic," Sango sighed.

"And I went with him to tour one of his company's newest buildings."

"Wow," Sango whistled appreciatively. "Already helping with business decisions? I'm so impressed."

"Shut **up** Sango. Besides, it's nothing like that."

"Nothing like _what_?" Sango asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted with a shrug. "It's just that, I feel so ...I don't know. He's arrogant and stuff, but he's caring. He's, well, patient with me. It's like-"

"Like he knows you're a part of the V club?" Sango guessed. "I think he sounds like a great guy. As a matter of fact, I like him a lot. I think you guys look good together."

"Thanks," Kagome responded with a sigh. "I just. . .I think I might love him Sang." She looked up at Sango's gasp, then dropped her eyes again, this time looking anywhere but directly at Sango.

"Well, how does he feel about you?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I think he might care about me, maybe love me, but I don't want to push him. He's just getting over his wife's death after all."

'He's a widower,' Sango caught in surprise. 'Kagome never said anything about that.' "Look Kagome," she began as she tried to soothe over Kagome's frazzled nerves. "A lot of guys just aren't that vocal with their feelings. He seems like he's one of those guys. Maybe he's more of an action man."

"An action man?" Kagome repeated. "What's that?"

"Someone who, instead of telling you how he feels, shows you though the things he does. He might not feel like he has to say it, that you probably already know."

"Really?" Kagome replied thoughtfully. "You think that's what it is?"

Sango nodded. "And I think you're worried for nothing. I've seen the way he is around you not once, but twice and he's got a thing for you."

'Yeah,' Kagome blushed as she remembered Saturday morning. 'I know what kind of 'thing' too.'

"So stop worrying. If you want, you can just wait and see what he does. I'm sure he'll do something really spectacular, something that'll prove, without words, how much he cares about you."

"Yeah, you're right Sang," Kagome nodded and stood up. "Worrying isn't helping anyway. I've been a nervous wreck since he left."

"Well I hope I've helped," Sango said and laughed when a thought came to her.

"In the meantime, maybe you should invest in some condoms. You never know how he might decide to 'express himself'."

(II)

He sat on the lip of the well, snow white hair fluttering slightly in the cool breeze in the peace of the dreamscape's sunny afternoon. His thoughts were-for once-completely uninterrupted and he couldn't help but take advantage of the quiet to think.

'Surely the developments with Kagome are-'

_Intriguing. . ._

'Intriguing,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he opened his eyes. 'Her company is most enjoyable-'

_Her body isn't half bad either. . ._

'For a human woman. Perhaps there is something more to her than what I first believed.'

"Sesshoumaru."

He sighed and glanced toward Kikyou, who sat crossed legged on the grass a yard or so away. "What is it now woman?"

"Um. . ." She glanced toward his left side, behind him, and back to him again. "Have you noticed something strange?"

"Strange?"

Kikyou frowned at his quirked brow and huffed. "You're a jerk. I mean that."

"You are the one sensing strange things." He glanced behind his shoulder and frowned again. "There is nothing there."

"Oh. Um...So," she began with one last look toward the empty meadow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Little that concerns you-"

"Is it about Kagome?" she guessed and grinned with his left eye twitched. "It is, isn't it? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to sigh, figuring the miko in front of him would only take it as a sign to laugh at him, and glanced toward his left side. "This Sesshoumaru finds himself growing. . ."

_Extremely attracted to. . ._

"Mildly fond of his recent charge."

"Huh?" was Kikyou's more than intelligent response. "Who in the world are you-Oh...Kagome. Really? That's wonderful Sesshou-"

"It must cease immediately."

"What?" Kikyou stammered in disbelief. "Why? I thought-but she-"

"It is not Chance that is leaving," Sesshoumaru assured her. "I will still guard over her-"

"But it's Sesshoumaru that's going away," Kikyou finally understood with a slight nod. "But Sesshoumaru, I don't know. She's attached to you, in both forms. You might break her heart."

"Her heart is not my concern," Sesshoumaru replied with a narrowing of his citrine orbs. "Her overall well-being is. She will soon come to realize that there can be nothing between us either way. I wish to quicken this process."

"But Sesshoumaru-" Kikyou fell silent, brown eyes wide with fright before her gaze dropped to her lap. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she said meekly. "Do whatever you think is best."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow but refused to think further on the miko's strange behavior. He said nothing more, choosing to fade into the waking world. Kikyou watched him leave with a sigh then turned toward the other side of the well. The massive inu sat on its haunches, looking for all the world pleased with itself as it licked one of it's giant front paws. It gazed at her through slanted crimson orbs, jade green irises glittering dangerously in the afternoon sun.

_Well miko_, it purred from it's place on the other side of the well. _It would seem you listen better than even I had hoped for._

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kikyou whispered, her voice quivering in fright.

_Why miko, you seem shocked,_ the inu purred in content. _Surely you didn't expect for me to stay locked away for**ever** my dear._

"You're not supposed to b-"

_Supposed to be **what**, dear? Out of that wretched cage you imprisoned me in?_ The inu laughed, the sound dark and foreboding in it's purring amusement. _In all honesty, I do not know. Yesterday I found myself awake and free, the cage door unlocked. How could I not take advantage of the opportunity set before me?_

"But what about Sesshoumaru?" Kikyou wondered aloud. "What does that mean for hi-"

_Don't you worry your 'pretty little head' about my master,_ the inu replied as he lowered himself onto his stomach. He yawned lightly, his enormous mouth widening to reveal sharp, gleaming, pearly white fangs. _I will ensure that what he does is what is best for the both of us._

"But-"

_There will be no further need for your 'influence', woman_, the inu growled in warning. _As I am sure you've led my master down the straight and narrow path, perhaps is it time that he be allowed a little bit of room. He is, after all, an inu. _The inu snorted suddenly, it's lips pulled back in a dissatisfied sneer. _Even if he **is** reduced to a human._

'This is **not good**,' Kikyou said to herself as the inu continued to preen. 'If this is Sesshoumaru's youki, and it's out free, then it's really no telling what he'll do, or how unstable the spell really is.' She glanced over and found ruby orbs fixed on her, cunning sparkling in its narrowed eyes as it snapped it's jaws at her.

'As soon as I can, I plan on leaving. I must find out how it managed to escape.' Kikyou glanced away, her mind spinning as she waited for the inu's guard to drop.

It wouldn't be wise to take this side of Sesshoumaru for granted. . .

(888888888)

The music blasted from the games foot tall speakers, the thumping rock surrounding them as Shippou glanced toward the screen above him and stepped on the indicated arrows. He stole a glance at Kagome and grinned. She was trying, a light beading of sweat budding around her hairline as she struggled to keep up with the beat, and Shippou loved her all the more for it. She was wonderful to him, she understood him and she encouraged him the way he'd always thought a mother was supposed to treat children. He was well aware that he and Kagome weren't related but he found himself wishing that perhaps they were, even if it meant that he would have been born hanyou.

"Shippou," he heard Kagome puff as she stopped and stepped off the game's control pad. "I give up. I'm tired and I can't breathe." She scowled when he laughed, his mirth distracting him from the game long enough to miss a couple of important steps and lose. It was his turn to scowl then, with Kagome cooing about how cute he was as she slipped into the pair of black kitten heels neatly together below the gamestand. Shippou jumped down as well, shoved his feet into a grubby pair of lime green sneakers and looked up when Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and tugged on the creaseline of her tan dresspants. "You aren't tired of me already, are you?"

"What?" Kagome squeaked in surprise. "No way! I LOVE hanging out with you!"

"You don't want to talk about homework?" Shippou asked and followed Kagome to the nearest change machine. She slipped in some money and waited, the whirling of the machinery faint in Shippou's ears before the clinking of coins as they fell into the small tin catcher at the base of the machine.

"No, no homework," Kagome pouted as she scooped out the thin red metal disks. "We're here to have fun, and that's all we're doing. NO HOMEWORK!"

"Cool!" Shippou exclaimed and followed her toward the nearest game. "OK," Kagome said as she stood beside what looked to be a driving game. "Can you play one of these?"

"You bet!" Shippou jumped into right side of the game's console, his clawless fingers gripping the red steering wheel tightly, and left all serious thoughts forgotten as he waited for Kagome to sta rt the game.

(III)

She watched them play together on the mall's security cameras, a light, wistful smile on her lips as her arms crossed over her chest. She chuckled lightly when the pair began to argue, their voices lost to her as she looked on.

"Mrs. Takisai?"

She turned, dark brown eyes weary and relieved while Shiori bowed politely.

"They're waiting for you. Please." Shiori stepped aside and held open the massive wooden door, her eyes downcast and mournful as the older woman walked past her. Shiori closed the door quietly, leaving Mrs. Takisai alone in the boardroom with Shujin, Jininji, Ginta. . .

And Inuyasha, who took his place at the head of the long rectangular table.

"My lords, it is an honor as always," Mrs. Takisai began with a slight bow. "Forgive me for my disruption-"

"Ningen, get **_on_** with it," Shujin growled impatiently. He propped his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow used to hold himself upright, and sighed at her embarrassment. "By the gods, do you think we have all day to listen to you blather on?"

"Please Shujin-sama," Jininji pleaded on Mrs. Takisai's behalf. "We've known the good lady before us for a long time. Surely we can show her some patience."

"Whatever," Shujin growled, then glared at Mrs. Takisai. "We'll skip over the formalities for now. What is it you want with us?" He growled again, this time at Inuyasha when he sighed in long suffering. "What's so important that we _all_ have to be here?"

"I'm dying."

Those two words brought quiet to the room, the atmosphere around its occupants heavy and somber in mere moments. The four youkai before her coughed uncomfortably, two of them shooting ugly glares at a third before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Can't you do anything?" he inquired hopefully. "Isn't there some sort of cure?"

Mrs. Takisai shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha-sama, but there's nothing anyone can do. It was caught too late to reverse. That is why I've come to talk to you."

"Surely you don't believe we have a cure," Shujin blurted out in spite of Ginta's sharp rap to his shin. "We're youkai, not kami."

"No, my lord. I'm not looking for a cure."

"Then," Ginta began before Shujin could. "What **are** you here for?"

"I'm looking for more time with my grandson," Mrs. Takisai replied. "My doctor said that I only have a few months-"

"For that we are sorry," Jininji interrupted in sympathy. Mrs. Takisai nodded in thanks. "Thank you my lord. My doctor says that I may be in considerable pain by then, and anything that could come close to numbing it would leave me bedridden. I. . .don't wish for Shippou to remember me in that way."

"And you are here for our help?" Ginta offered. "But how are we supposed to help you?"

"Well, I know there's nothing that can be done for my comfort, especially during my last months or so," Mrs. Takisai began with a heavy sigh. "I'm not asking for anything to kill the pain. I want to appear healthy so Shippou won't worry."

"But he-"

"Please," Mrs. Takisai interrupted as the first tear fell from her eyes. "I know I'm not worthy to ask for anything from you-"

"Don't say that," Jininji cajoled softly. "We'd do what we can for you."

"He's right," Ginta replied with a stern nod. "Just ask, my lady, and we'll do it."

Mrs. Takisai closed her eyes and steadied herself, her breathing slowing to a normal pace as the scent of her nervousness and heartbreak began to fade from the room. 'I must do this,' she said to herself as she eased herself out of her fear. 'I must convince them to-'

"You need a glamour spell, do you not onna?"

Mrs. Takisai's eyes flew open in surprise, her deep chocolate brown connecting to his nearly lime green before nodding earnestly. "Hai, my lord. It is. I-"

"But it won't help with the pain," Jininji warned instantly. "You'll still suffer. You might be able to-"

"I'll fight through the pain," Mrs. Takisai insisted. "I'll. . .I'll think of something! Please! I must have it."

"What you're asking for. . ." Shujin leaned back in his chair, his eyes briefly closed to the rest of the room as he waited for the other's attention to come to him. "Is complicated. The spell would have to be created for you specifically. Your scent would need to be marked so the spell can recreate it. It would take time and materials that are hard to find in this day and age. Materials that would be _expensive_." His eyes speared through her then, the light green orbs as electrifying and frightening as any thunderstorm. "Why should we bother with one such as yourself?"

"Shujin!" Jininji hissed in outrage. "What's the matter with you?! She's come here for help and you-"

"Shippou's been through enough."

The tai turned to her then, their ears strained to hear her softly spoken answer to Shujin's thoughtless question.

"It's not fair," Mrs. Takisai sniffed and attempted to breathe through her sorrow. "First his father dies, then his mother abuses him. Then, when he finally finds someplace he feels safe, someplace he can call home, this happens. It's not fair." She wiped her face frantically, all attempts to appear level headed and calm evaporating into nothing as she pleaded her case. "I just want him to be happy for as long as possible. I want him to look back and not see some sickly old woman he had to take care of. I want him to smile when he thinks of me. I want him to remember the loud kisses I give him, the warm hugs, and my cookies.

"I want him to remember my lame jokes," Mrs. Takisai continued, the powerful beings in front of her forgotten when she began to cry. "I want him to remember my laugh, my smile and that I loved him no matter what. I don't want to be a burden on him. I don't want to break his heart! I-I just-" She hiccuped, her last words lost to time as she sat down in the middle of the polished hardwood floor and sobbed.

The tai stood stunned, too shocked to move, no less comfort the broken woman as her weeping cut through them like knives. They glanced back at each other uncomfortably, each waiting on the other person to speak. To their surprise, it was Inuyasha who stood up and moved around the boardroom table toward her.

"Shhh," he whispered as he gathered Mrs. Takisai in his arms. "Don't cry. We didn't say no, so stop." He waited until she calmed down, her hiccups becoming little more than watery gasps for breath before grief stricken brown orbs stared up at him. He patted the crown of her head, something he remembered his father doing when he was upset, and helped the older woman to her feet.

"I'm for helping her," Inuyasha growled to the others as he guided her toward a nearby chair. "What about you guys?"

"I am," Ginta said as he raised his hand.

"Me too," Jininji nodded eagerly. "I think I know of the exact spell!"

They turned to Shujin then, the last and the quietest of the four, and watched as he leaned toward them and nodded his consent.

"I give my approval," Shujin began with a light tap on the tabletop. "If you will do but one thing."

"Anything," Mrs. Takisai agreed instantly. "I'll do it. Just name it."

"Good," Shujin purred in approval. He ignored the disapproving glares of the others and smiled, his grin predatory and calculating as the solution to one of the problems he saw in her dying presented itself.

"You will name your replacement."

(End chapter)

Sango: (growling) I'm going to punch your Shujin Guardian-sama. I hope you don't mind.

SF: (grabs Sango before she can stomp offstage) Woah lil' mama. Hold on there. I kinda need him so-

Kagome: But why does he have to be so _mean_?! Is it necessary?

Silver: She'll tell you that everything she does is necessary-

SF: And it is. I'm sorry he sounds so harsh, but Shujin is from the old school of taiyoukai. He's not fond of big displays of emotion, he's not exactly the type to invite you in for a cup of tea and he's happier behind a strategy map. In his mind there are only problems and solutions, little more and little less.

Shippou: Well, I'm glad he's not _my_ retainer! I like Juninji!

SF: ) I'm glad little dude.

Inu-chan: Alright, enough of the mushy stuff! (Kicks TV) Roll the summary damn it!

SF: Hey! You jerk! Don't kick my TV!

Summary: Souta finds something odd in his review of the shrine's taping of the Spring Festival, leading Ji-san to worry over Kagome's new friend. Mrs. Kapsai continues to try to prolong her life as well and tries to find a new guardian for her grandson. Kagome continues to wonder about her feelings for Sesshoumaru and it's the beginning of the end for our miko's normal life.

Next Chapter-Chapter Twenty-Eight: Revelations


	28. Revelations sidechapter

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Revelations

Summary: Souta finds something odd in his review of the shrine's taping of the Spring Festival, leading Ji-san to worry over Kagome's new friend. Mrs. Kapsai continues to try to prolong her life as well and tries to find a new guardian for her grandson. Kagome continues to wonder about her feelings for Sesshoumaru and it's the beginning of the end for our miko's normal life.

(I)

Souta glanced around, his mouth wide open and his eyes round in disbelief at the numerous boxes, bags and books that lay scattered around the large storehouse. He watched as one of the bags, a black trash bag that came up to his waist, groaned, leaned over and fell over as if it was in slow motion.

"You **can't **be serious," Souta groaned to his grandfather as the elderly houshi moved past him and into the storage house. "You want** me** to clean _all this_? By **myself**?!"

"Boy don't complain so," Grandpa Souta grumbled disapprovingly. He used the end of his cane to poke a few of the nearby boxes to the side for free floorspace. "A young man of your strength and vitality would definitely be able to get things done a lot faster than you would if I helped you."

"Yeah, whatever." Souta's eyes narrowed in aggravation but reached out to grab a nearby box. "These are..." He read the label on the box, one of the few boxes that **had** a label, and huffed. "Christmas ornaments. Where do you want them?"

"Hmmm. . ." Grandpa Souta looked around, his eyes studying the bare shelves on the store house walls. "Put all the decorations on the bottom shelf at the very back of the room. And watch your step!" Grandpa shouted out as Souta picked his way toward the back of the room. "The floor's weak over there and you might fall through. Don't be in such a hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah," Souta grumbled and placed the box on the shelf. "What else?"

"Any of the gift shop items, like incense and sutras, go up here on the middle shelf on the right side," Grandpa said with an approving nod to himself. "There are books that need to go on the shelves as well. Sort those by subject and-"

"Raze the nearby village, loot their houses and steal all the children so we can sell them as slaves," Souta interrupted snidely. "I know about all this Grandpa! Jeez! Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Don't be snippy with me, Souta Yomiro Higurashi!" Grandpa growled and shook his cane. "I'll have you know. . ."

'Oh, here we go,' Souta groaned to himself. He leaned against the shelves, closed his eyes, and waited for the old man to come to the end of his rant about young people who lack respect.

"And when you take over the shrine-"

"Oji-san," Souta interrupted reflexively. Grandpa quieted, giving Souta a chance to take a cleansing breath. They continued to have the same argument and no matter how many times Souta told his grandfather about how little he actually wanted to run the shrine the old houshi refused to listen. "What do you want me to do with those tapes?"

"What tapes?"

Souta pointed toward a small plastic bin near Grandpa's feet, then began to make his way back to the storage room's entrance. "What are they anyway?" he asked as he picked the bin up and sifted through the contents inside.

"Those are the Spring Festival tapes from this year and last year," Grandpa smiled appreciatively. "I need for you to do something with those too."

"Yeah?" Souta commented absently and looked up for a place to store them. "Like what? Where do you want them?"

"Actually, my boy-"

'That,' Souta said to himself and returned his gaze to his grandfather. 'Is **_not_** a good sign. He only says that when he wants something I'm gonna say no to.'

"I don't need you to put them away," Grandpa Souta began with a warm smile. "Did you know that you're my favorite grandchild?"

"Yeah right," Souta replied with a roll of his eyes. "Last week Kagome was your favorite and she found herself sweeping the shrine stairs. Just tell me what is it."

"After you finish with the storage room and you have everything put away, I need for you to edit the Spring Festival tapes. I need two complete versions of next year and this year by this weekend."

"B-b-but," Souta stuttered in surprise. "The weekend starts tomorrow! I'll be all day cleaning the storage room!"

"I know, my boy, and I'm really sorry about interrupting your schedule," Grandpa replied with a heavy sigh. "But it is for the good of the shrine, I promise." 'And,' he thought as he waited for Souta to comply. 'It's so I can show that jerk from the Moonlight Shrine down south how _we_ throw a Spring Festival. That light show debacle he puts on every year will look like nothing compared to our shrine's!'

"Oh, fine," Souta sighed finally. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Souta rolled his eyes at his grandfather's enthusiasm and coughed at the surprisingly strong pat on the back. "Then I'll just get out of your way then. . ."

"Hey!" Souta called out as Grandpa pushed aside a bag lying in front of the door. "Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay and help?"

"Oh no, not me," Grandpa said with a shake of his head. "I've got to tend to the shrine. Your sister-a more lovely creature I've yet to meet-has kindly agreed to help out in the gift shop today. I have to go prepare."

"You mean you've got to browbeat Mom so _she_ can prepare," Souta grumbled to himself as he sat the tapes by the door. "I swear, I think that geezer uses being old to get what he wants. Oh well," Souta sighed in resignation. He picked up another box, peered inside it and reached inside his back pocket for a black marker. 'I'll label the ones that don't have one before putting it away,' Souta reasoned as he scribbled away. 'That way I won't have to do this crap again.'

(II)

The Isaac Medical Research Center stood on the outskirts of Tokyo's western business district, it's quiet and gentle landscaping a stark difference from the modern hustle and bustle of the city around it. The grounds outside were filled with gentle butterflies and birds that came to visit the colorful blooms that studded the gardens with park benches underneath each grove of trees. The building itself was a castle from the Feudal Era, the grand halls restored to their original glory. The best and the brightest of Japan's medical experts walked down the grand halls, the polished wooden floor surprisingly silent beneath their feet as the gentle whirling of state of art equipment filtered through the tatami paper walls. The old and the new, tradition and modern miracles combined in this place.

After all, that was the way of the West, so long as an inu ruled its borders.

Inuyasha crossed his legs and huffed, a slight frown marring his features as dark brown eyes glanced down the hallway. Mrs. Takisai and one of the research facility's doctors were in the room behind him, Inuyasha having been put out not too long after the doctor's arrival. He strained to hear what was going on, but knew it to be in vain seeing as how he himself insisted on keeping the sound enchantments on the walls of the castle grounds. So...that left him to huff again, alone in his ire, and waiting for whatever it was the doctor had to say. Inuyasha glanced up when the tatami door slid open, the sudden rush of sound sweeping over his ears as the research doctor stepped out of the room.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Takisai," the young man assured her as he came into the hallway. "I just have to run this down to the lab an-" The screen shut in front of him and he gasped, dark brown eyes stretched wide as Inuyasha stepped into the man's line of sight.

"Oh, Taishou-san," the doctor sighed in relief. "You scared me. How in the world did you-"

"The results," Inuyasha insisted suddenly, surprising the young man again. "What are the results?"

"Well, we've only done the preliminary and-"

"Get on with it."

"Y-yes sir," the intern stuttered nervously. Was it just him, or did the younger Taishou growl at him? "According to her earlier hospital records, this tumor first appeared in her lungs back in 1998-"

'That's two years before she adopted Shippou,' Inuyasha thought as he accepted the medical records.

"But it was caught early and removed," the doctor continued. "This latest flare-up appears to have gone on for a long time, at least a full year or so before-"

"A full year?" Inuyasha interrupted with a scowl. "You mean this cancer-"

"Tumor."

"Whatever. It spread for _that_ long? And no doctor bothered to check?"

"Well, she's only been going to her annual check-ups," the intern answered and pointed toward a particular document in her files. "She hasn't been a diligent about it as she should have been. I think that's why her illness has gotten so bad."

"How bad?" Inuyasha asked with a quirked brow. "Exactly what are we talking about here?"

"Um...I'm not sure that I should be discussing this with you," the intern clammed up. "I mean, I don't have permission from her and-"

"She's an employee of mine, and she's already signed a clause allowing me into her personal files," Inuyasha assured him. "Besides, don't worry if she has a problem with it. I'll handle it. Now what kind of 'bad' are we talking about?"

"Well, if we had caught it we might have been able to do something, maybe even save her but-"

"How far has it spread?" Inuyasha interrupted again, this time with a deep ache beginning in his chest. "Just tell me that and then tell me the rest."

"It's. . .its gone from her lungs, into her lymph system and into her brain."

'Her. . .wha?'

"She's noticed that her hands have begun to shake and that her sight is a little blurry around the edges." The doctor glanced toward Mrs. Takisai's room and sighed. "It's only going to get worse as the months pass on. Her motor functions will weaken, her eyesight will fail with time, and the pain. . .Taishou-san, I won't lie to you. I believe we may only be able to take the edge off the pain."

"There's little you can do," Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "There's little. . .anyone can do."

"We're going to do everything we can Taishou-san," the doctor replied and placed a comforting hand on the taller being's shoulder. "This is the best medical facility in all of Japan, heck, maybe even the world. We're going to do everything we can."

"Here." Inuyasha passed the intern Mrs. Takisai's files. "Go do your tests."

"Of course. Thank you sir." The intern bowed before turning and walking down the hallway, his footsteps quick and determined as he faded from sight. Inuyasha turned himself, going from the hallway to Mrs. Takisai's room where she sat waiting. He closed the door behind him and turned around, the slight ache intensifying as the fragile little human sat up high on her hospital bed. The old woman was dressed in a pale blue yukata, her hair pulled back in a silvery bun and her legs swinging from the heights like a little girl.

"Taishou-sama," she greeted with a grin. "How are you today?"

"I should be asking about you, seeing as how you're the one in the hospital and everything."

"Oh, this old one is fine," Mrs. Takisai assured him. "Ready to get out of here and back to Shippou."

"You really love the little furball don't you?" Inuyasha said as he sat down beside her.

"Of course I do," Mrs. Takisai replied with a laugh. "He's everything I've ever wanted in a grandson. Did you know that his science teacher gave him an A+ for the entire year!"

"That's great," Inuyasha responded with as much enthusiasm as he could. "Um, Mrs. T. I want to ask you something."

"Please, go ahead," she replied readily. "You are acting taiyoukai after all. Your wish is my command."

"Why didn't you get this checked out earlier?"

She sighed, one that was so weary and downtrodden that she appeared to age before his very eyes. "Taishou-sama, do you know how old I am?" she asked as she leveled her chocolate brown gaze at him. "I mean really, outside of this forty-five year old shell, do you know how _old_ I really am?

"Duh," Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes. "I was standing there when Shujin placed the glamour spell on you. I know how old you are."

"Then you know how long I've been without my husband, and how lonely I've been without him. When Shippou came into my life, all I could see was how wonderful it would be to have him, to cook for him, to care for him. My husband and I never had children of our own and all of our family had passed long before my Akira. All I could see was an end to my loneliness and a chance to do something important. There wasn't time to keep to myself."

"Yeah but-"

"Shippou is just like his father in so many ways," Mrs. Takisai continued, her eyes wistful as she stared into the far off distance. "He's loving, sweet, caring and loyal to a point in which it may not always be best for him. Please be sure to look after him for me. Make sure he doesn't grow out of that."

"They're gonna save you," Inuyasha promised her, the sharp pain in his chest causing his voice to break slightly. "You'll see. These guys are amazing when they get off their asses and get to work."

Mrs. Takisai laughed, a dry laugh that wasn't as happy as it normally was. "That, Taishou-sama, was highly reassuring."

"Good," Inuyasha huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Glad you see it my way." She laughed again and shook her head, then continued to amuse herself by swinging her feet.

'We placed this on you,' Inuyasha regretted as he watched her. "We're responsible for this, for this pain." "Hey, stop that!" he cried out when she nearly teetered off the bed. "You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up!"

(III)

'Hmmm,' Grandpa Souta said to himself as he surveyed Souta's handywork in the storage shed. The haphazard mess had been dutifully straightened, with every box, bag and plastic container labeled and placed on the appropriate shelf. The floor had been swept clean, the shelves dusted and the annoying squeaking noise the door once made had been properly tended to.

'That boy,' Grandpa hummed proudly. 'I wonder if he's left already.' He turned off the lights and closed the door, making sure to lock the storage area behind him before continuing across the darkened pathway toward the house. The lights in the basement were still on, the pale yellow glow contrasting with the darkness of the night around him.

He found Souta sitting in front of a large desk nestled in the corner of the basement, the area more like a rec room than for storage. The desk was heaped with VCRs, DVDs and three TV sets that were all looped together in a way so technologically advanced Grandpa Souta barely knew how it managed to exist, no less work under Souta's guidance.

"My boy," Grandpa greeted with a heavy hand on Souta's shoulder. "What a fine job you did on the storage room! Thank you so much! You-what are you doing?" he asked once he realized that Souta's attention remained on one of the TV screens. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong," Souta shook his head. "But...I don't know. Weird, I guess."

"Weird how?" Grandpa asked and took the seat offered to him when Souta stood up.

"OK, look at that third screen a minute," Souta began and pointed toward a screen on the right hand side of the desk. "That's the Spring Festival we did last year-"

"The one with the young man that threw up on Sango?" Grandpa asked and snickered when Souta nodded. He remembered how panicked the young man was, how unexpected and frightening Sango must have been with her waving that sword of hers and screaming like a banshee. 'No wonder he was ill,' Grandpa thought as he continued to laugh. 'Though that was an odd defense mechanism.'

"Grandpa," Souta groaned, though he was secretly trying not to laugh. "This is serious. See, that's that guy on the tape." Grandpa watched as the disastrous play unfolded before him on the TV's small screen.

"I'm just glad we didn't put him on the bungee ropes," Grandpa mumbled quietly. "Can you imagine Sango's face if he had done that to her in midair. We would have had to peel her off of him with a crowbar."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted you to notice," Souta said. "You remember how we had him hooked up so we could swing him around like he was flying, right? But we never got to do it cause-"

"Yes boy, I remember," Grandpa replied with a wave of his hand. "Now what is this about?"

"Ok, watch this." Souta pressed 'Play' on the VCR underneath the middle TV. "OK, this one is of this year's play. You see Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes. What about-"

"See that flip he did over Sango's head? How it looked like he was moving in slow motion when he was landing?"

"Yes boy, now what is-"

"Grandpa, I think he actually was."

Grandpa stopped and as Souta rewound and played the tape again, this time in slow motion. He watched as Kagome's friend seemed to flutter above Sango's head, his landing slowed by something invisible. He landed calmly behind her, his right foot coming down first before he finally returned to terra firma.

"It's amazing," Grandpa replied in awe. "You and Kageromaru had more control than las-"

"No, that's the thing Gramps," Souta shook his head and played the first TV, this one of a different angle of the same scene. "We had three cameras going, this one, mine and Kageromaru's. We didn't put Sesshoumaru on the wires cause we didn't know if he could handle them."

"So he managed this. . .**without** the wires?"

"There's more. Look," Souta fast-forwarded the tape again, this time toward the end of the play. "The smoke bombs went off, right, and he and Kagome disappeared, right, but they didn't just run to the edge of the clearing and hide in the bushes. We searched the wood for them for what could have been all of 45 minutes and when they came back they came from the center of the woods."

"But that's-"

"Yeah, a couple of **_miles_** away, I know. That's what I had you look. Is it possible to run that fast, with a 98 lbs. woman on your back?"

"I wouldn't know, son," Grandpa said as he watched the tape again. "You would know better than me."

"Yeah well, I'm creeped out," Souta said as he rewound the tapes. "I don't know if its possible or not, but I'm going to ask Kagome about it in the morning. There's something weird about that guy and I'm gonna-"

"Oh, no you don't. Don't mention this tomorrow," Grandpa warned and shook his finger at Souta. "Tomorrow is her birthday and she deserves to have one birthday that's normal for a change. And Souta-" Grandpa paused on his way to the stairs. "No funny business! It took her 4 months to grow her hair back from the last stunt you pulled!"

Souta waited until Grandpa was safely upstairs before tossing the tapes into his backpack and setting his backpack by the stairs. 'Forget this,' Souta thought as he turned off the rest of his equipment. 'Something's going on with that guy. The tape picked up all kinds of red and green signals around that guy and why Grandpa didn't see them is beyond me. This guy could be dangerous and I'll be damned if I let something happen to her.'

(End Chapter)

Silver: Woah! Because of the chaos that's going on on the bio page, I'm the only one here. You may as well go ahead and go there. Don't worry though. This chapter is a. . .Um...what did she say?

Kagome: This chapter is a stumbling block, as it were. The next one should be out sooner now that this one is out of the way. The summary is below.

Summary: It's the beginning of May! Happy Birthday Kagome! And how else do you celebrate your birthday than with a breaking and entering, a near fist-fight and a fire! And Kagome and Sesshoumaru (in Chance's form of course) are stuck in the middle. . .as usual.

Next chapter-Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bringing Up Charges!


	29. Bringing Up Charges

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bringing Up Charges!

Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself, a small smile on her kind face as she stirred together the contents inside a large plastic bowl. She closed her eyes, envisioning a time long past when little hands would tug on her apron ties and bombard her with questions.

_"Mama, what'cha doin'?"_

_"Mama, why are you dancing around the kitchen?"_

_"Mama, what's in the bowl?"_

"Hey Mama, what'cha doin'?"

'Ah,' Mrs. Higurashi happily sighed as she turned around. 'Some things never change, will they?' "I'm baking a cake for your sister." She glanced at the clock, then at Souta in surprise as he began to raid the fridge. "What are you doing here? I thought you had evening class."

"It was an evening lab and I'm not going tonight," he answered and began poking around one of the bowls sitting on the counter. "I've already dropped off my work and-hey, is that butterscotch I smell?"

"I'm making little butterscotch eclairs too," Mrs. Higurashi grinned excitedly. "It's something new, something I found on that internet thing of yours."

"It's not of mine, Mom," Souta disagreed and swiped a dollop of icing from one of the bowls. "It belongs to the world."

"Well that icing does not!"

Souta cried out, more surprised than hurt when the wooden spoon she was holding struck out with a cobra's accuracy, successfully rapping against his knuckles with a loud wooden _smack_!

"Ow Mom!" he yowled as he danced out of her reach. He still managed to pop his icing covered finger into his mouth, laughing at her frustrated grunt before grabbing his bag and lifting it to his shoulders. "I've gotta go Mom!" he said to the death glare she gave him. "I've got to see Kagome when she gets home from work."

"Ok Souta, but no funny stuff!" Mrs. Higurashi warned with a shake of her spoon. "She's a professional now, so you can't dye her blue like you did when she turned 18!"

Souta laughed to himself, a sly grin on his boyish features as he recalled that particular birthday. 'Hey, they make it sound like I'm _supposed_ to go easy on her-Not!' He chuckled lowly, making sure to keep it down so his mother and grandfather wouldn't hear, and began to make his way toward the shrine's small parking lot.

'She'll be twenty-four this year,' Souta reminded himself. 'I'm gonna have to think of something. I want her birthday to be as memorable as possible.'

(I)

"Aww," Kagome groaned as she glanced up at the cloudy afternoon sky. "I think it's going rain. Don't you Chance?" She smiled down at the massive dog, who merely looked up at her from his sitting position beside her Beetle's front tire and glanced up at the sky itself before huffing and laying down. "I know buddy," Kagome said as she reached down from her seat on the hood to pat his head. "I hate waiting too. What's taking Souta so long?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, the metallic toe on the end of her shoes clicking against the pebble driveway. 'There's so much I have to do today,' she groaned to herself. 'I've got to check on Sango, call and make a vet appointment for Chance, and renew my lease. Hey!' She lifted herself off her hood, grinned and waved as Mr. Naraku came walking down the sidewalk. "Hello Naraku-san! How are-"

"These are yours," he stiffly interrupted as he handed her a stack of papers. Kagome took them, confused, and began to read them.

"What's this all about?" Kagome asked once she finished reading. "I don't understand."

"We've decided to terminate your lease," Mr. Naraku stated drily.

"Bu-but why?"

"It's been decided that a person of questionable morals such as yourself-"

"What are you **talking** about? What 'questionable morals'?!"

"-will not fit into what we want for this community-"

"Wait a sec!" Kagome shot back angrily. "You're putting me out?! You can't do that! I want to speak with Charles-"

"Do you think Charles wants to speak to you?" Naraku questioned, his eyes narrowed furiously as he stepped closer into her space. "A little whore such as yourself, who'll spread her legs for the first man with money?"

"Wh-what?" Kagome breathed, shocked, the wind practically ripped from her sails as Chance began to growl. "What are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about," Naraku growled menacingly at her, his mouth lowered closer to her ear. "Your little exploits with that friend of yours. The one you barely see. Exactly what did he say to you to get as far as he did? Did he promise you money?"

"Wh-no-"

"Jewels then? I saw the lovely little trinket he gave you on Valentine's Day. Extremely expensive if you don't mind me saying. If I had known that that's all it took to see you in that little red bra of yours I'd have given it to you months ago." He smirked when she burst into tears, her distress quiet and powerful as Chance began to tug on her arm. Naraku ignored Chance's warning bark and grabbed her chin, pulled her face closer to his, and growled,

"I should have been the one touching you like that, not some pretty boy who'll leave you once he's done. You poor thing," he cooed and gently wiped away a tear. "If all you wanted was to be used, I'd have gladly done it for you. You'd have enjoyed it a lot more to-"

"Hey!"

Naraku turned, his eyes flickering angrily, and snapped, "What?!" A fist connected sharply with his jaw, Kagome's short scream of surprise the only other sound in the empty air as Naraku crumpled to the driveway below.

"Get your fucking hands **off** my sister you asshole!" Souta growled angrily, his fist balled and ready for when Naraku stood up. He jerked Kagome behind Chance, who snarled as Naraku slowly rose to his feet. "Don't you **ever**, **EVER** touch her again, you understand me?!"

"See," Naraku said calmly as he regained his footing and stood up. "That is another reason. You-Kagome-must be out by the end of the month." He turned and walked away, stopping once to glare at Souta and Chance before walking down the street to his house.

"Hey, did that prick hurt you Kagome?" Souta asked and hugged her when she continued to cry. "Come on Chance. Let's get her inside."

Sesshoumaru followed after them, his eyes closed and his other senses leading the way as he struggled to control his anger. 'Sesshoumaru,' Kikyou called from the recesses of his mind. 'Are you ok?'

Being 'ok' may as well have been on a distant planet, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. He was far beyond angry, so to the point that little would have calmed him. He sat by the screen door and watched as Souta led Kagome toward her couch, her tears still falling to the cobblestone walkway below. Souta opened the screen door and led Kagome inside, pausing long enough to let Sesshoumaru in before guiding Kagome to her couch and moving her to sit down.

"Just who does he think he is anyway?" Souta grumbled darkly as he brushed aside Kagome's hands and tried to dry her face. He plunked down on the coffee table behind her, ignoring the wood's groan of protest, and dabbed at her cheeks. "I heard some of that awful crap he said to you. I swear, if you hadn't been crying-hey, don't do that!" he nearly shrieked when Kagome began to sob again. "Come on Kagome, don't cry! Be a man about it!"

"But I'm not a man," Kagome sniffed unhappily. "I'm a girl and...and...and **what am I gonna do**? Souta, where am I gonna go?"

"You can come back home," Souta offered helpfully. "There's room now that Miroku and Sango are married. We can move all of your things into your old room, put your furniture into storage and move you back in. We'll even find some room for Chance here," he finished and gestured toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat down beside the couch and watched her, some ancient sense attuned to something that worked behind Kagome's eyes.

"I wish I could've busted his jaw," Souta growled viciously, chocolate brown eyes narrowed threateningly as he glared out the living room window. "That fucking pervert, guessing about your underwear. He'd better not touch you again!" He emphasized with a quick punch against his palm before continuing his rant, completely unaware of how quiet his sister had suddenly become. The working behind her eyes began to spin before Sesshoumaru, her mind to him like the gears of an elaborate and skillfully engineered clock. Her eyes fell to Sesshoumaru's, blue connecting with gold even though her attention was hundreds of miles away. The past year replayed in her mind's eye, how funny Naraku had always behaved, how helpful he would be at the weirdest times-

_"I just wanted to give you this." He held out a pamphlet on dog nutrition. Kagome took it, flipping through it a moment before thanking him._

"It was my pleasure. It says that a fast food diet isn't good for dogs, and I just thought you might want to consider that before allowing any in the house. It might be too much temptation for, Chance is it?" 

To certain surprises, things that she would never expect from him because of how limited their time together was-

_"Don't worry about it. Look, I'm going out of town for Christmas and I wanted to give you something before I left."_

"Oh wow," Kagome gasped as he handed her a small pink box. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I saw it in the store and thought you would like it."

"Wow, thanks." 

"Um, Kagome," Mr. Naraku said as Kagome moved to open her door. "Could you…open it? I'd really like to know if you like it."

"Sure." Kagome sat her briefcase between her feet and carefully opened the gift, making sure not to rip the paper as she tore through the clear tape. Kagome opened the box and pulled a watch free. It was a sort of military stopwatch, with a belt clip and rubber protecting around it. "It's…wow, thanks."

To now and the first signs of his explosive temper and how threatening he really could be-

_"I should have been the one touching you like that, not some pretty boy who'll leave you once he's done. You poor thing," he cooed and gently wiped away a tear. "If all you wanted was to be used, I'd have gladly done it for you._"

"Something's not right," Kagome whispered to herself, her dewy sapphire orbs finally focusing on the beautiful gold in front of her. Chance's head tipped to the side, as if demanding something, and Kagome nodded back in understanding.

Souta jumped, his rant frozen in his suddenly dry throat at the loud thump that came from behind him. He watched as arm of Kagome's couch suddenly flipped open and she pulled out what appeared to be a black case.

"Sou?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Is Naraku still outside?"

Souta glanced through the pristine white blinds, searching silently, then shook his head. "Nah, that prick must have-wait a sec! He is outside! He's getting in his car."

"Good," was Kagome's answer from the kitchen. Souta turned and followed her, curious as to what she was doing and why she needed her blue plastic dishwashing gloves to do it with. "Kagome, where are you-"

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" Kagome asked and waited for Souta's nod before walking toward the back patio door. "I want you to stay by the window," she said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Kagome, where are you-"

"Just stay by the window and keep watch, ok?" Kagome waited for his nod, then sighed and gave her thigh a gentle pat. "Come on Chance."

"At least you're taking _some_ protection," she heard Souta mumble as she walked across the yard toward the back fence. She opened it slowly, making a mental note to herself to lubricate the squeaky hinges on the small door, and stepped into the dark woods beyond the gate. She waited for Chance to step through before closing it behind him, his massive form a great comfort as she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

'OK Kagome, you can do this,' she said to herself as she picked her way through the fallen leaves and branches. She held up her skirt, the knee-length helm higher on her thighs as she peered through the low branches to another wooden gate. She opened it, surprised to find it unlocked, and ushered Chance inside before closing the door behind them once again.

'This is going to be easy,' she said to herself as she pulled the little black pouch from her waist. She flipped it open, revealing lock picking tools to Sesshoumaru's surprised orbs, and kneeled before the keyhole at the back kitchen door of Naraku's house. Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully, her brow wrinkling in concentration before she raised the first of her tools and began. 'I just have to remember what that weird kid Souta used to hang out with taught me a long time ago. Just turn this this way. . .and this that way. . .'

Sesshoumaru watched as she worked slowly, expecting at any moment for her to throw down her expert-looking tools and stomp away. To his surprise the bolt slid, tumblers locked and Kagome pushed the door open with a relieved smile.

"Hey, what'cha think about that buddy?" she breathed nervously while she put her tools away. She tugged at her gloves, petite hands tightening into fists before taking her first cautious step inside. She glanced around, not surprised to find that the kitchen resembled her own, and finally entered the room. Sesshoumaru pawed along behind her, his nose twitching as Naraku's stench flooded over his senses.

'She does not appear to be comfortable either,' he said to himself when Kagome shuddered in the warm kitchen. She walked past immaculate counters, her heart thudding in her ears as she glanced into the living room. Everything was neat, clean, and orderly.

'Maybe a little too orderly,' Kagome said to herself as she stood at the base of the stairs to the next floor. 'I don't know why, but I have got the _**worst**_ case of the heebee jeebees.' "I'm so creeped out," she whispered to herself. "Aren't you Chance?" She glanced to her side and found him gone, a new fear creeping in her breast as she turned around and searched for him.

"Chance?" she whispered as she came back to the kitchen. "Where'd you go buddy? Now is so not the time to go missing on me. Oh," she said when she rounded the corner. "There you are. What are you doing?" She frowned and shook her head, then reached for his collar and attempted to pull him away from the pantry. "Come on," she grunted as she attempted to lug his weight across the room. "Now's not the time for a snack. Come-oof!" Chance jerked unexpectedly and she fell, her hand brushing against the knob of the door while she flailed desperately. She grasped the doorknob tightly, her downward fall stopped but a new problem presented itself as the door popped open.

"Now see what you did?" Kagome scolded as Sesshoumaru jogged ahead of her. "Chance, come-woah." Kagome gawked, shock plain on her pretty features as she stared at the dark staircase where the pantry would be. "Chance?" she called down and exhaled when he wagged his tail at her. 'May as well,' she said to herself as she followed her protector down the stairs. The stairway was dark, too dark for Kagome's liking but she ignored it. She knew the risks she was currently taking and she wanted to do as little as possible so she wouldn't get caught.

'Oh, this was really stupid,' Kagome said to herself as she stepped into what could only have been a small den. 'I don't know why I thought-man, I think I'd better-' She looked up at Chance's growl, confused as to how a small remote could earn such a threatening sound, and walked closer to the recliner it rested on. The recliner was ratty, old and looked as if it had been well used. She picked up the remote and pointed it toward a nearby tv, an enormous plasma that covered the entire wall in front of the chair. The screen flickered on soundlessly and Kagome waited for the picture to clear. The picture was split into four sections, each section labeled with a letter and a number in the upper right hand corners of the sections.

'A-4,' she read the bottom right hand section, this one of a small bathroom. 'Why would he want to watch a bathroom?' she wondered before pushing the button to change the channel. The screen flipped instantly, the letters raising from A to B and another set of rooms. The two bathrooms and two bedrooms were empty, just like the last, and Kagome began to wonder as she turned the channel again.

She blinked as movement appeared on the C sections and she studied the pictures throughly before gasping in horror. "Is that," Kagome whispered to herself as she approached the screen. "That's. . .the elderly lady that lives down the hill. Oh my God, what is this?" She watched as the little old woman tossed in her sleep, her hand falling to the side of her bed. She changed the channel repeatedly, terror oozing from her in disorientating massive gloops as her neighbors appeared on screen. Playing with their pets, taking their showers, even making out with their partners, little to nothing was left to the imagination as her neighbors' privacy was stripped from them before their very eyes.

Kagome came to the last letter and stopped when Souta's face appearing in one of the bathroom screens. He disappeared in a matter of seconds, but that little time was all Kagome could handle. Sesshoumaru watched as she began to hyperventilate, her wheezing breath unsettling as she turned the tv off and flung the remote back to the recliner.

"Sick," Kagome heaved as she struggled to remain upright. "Just, oh God, what is going on? I feel like I'm in a bad B movie." She reached out for the recliner's arm and found Chance's side, the pooch's eyes ever vigilant as he waited for Kagome to steady herself.

'She will not touch this recliner,' he said to himself as he glared over his shoulder at the piece of furniture. The scents of a spent male clung strongly to the ancient fabric, disgust written plainly in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he began to guide Kagome to the door. 'No ward of mine will touch such filth.'

Kagome glanced upward, toward a large wooden cabinet that had been ignored during her search. She gathered herself quickly, pushing aside her fear and revulsion before throwing open the cabinet doors. Video tapes were sectioned and stacked in rows, each row labeled, dated, and placed with others of the same lettering. She reached for one of the G lettered tapes, the letter that corresponded with Souta's time on-screen, turned the tv back on and pushed the VHS into the player.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed, her body numbing almost instantly as she appeared on screen. The date (some time in March) blinked across the screen in crisp white letters as she took a bath, her hair pinned up in one of her clumsy up-dos as she scrubbed between her toes. She jerked the tape out quickly and reached for another when her cell phone began to vibrate.

"Kagome, hurry up and get out of there," Souta's whispered voice came over the walkie-talkie. "Naraku's turning into the complex as we speak."

Kagome turned quickly, her hair whirling around her like a dark thundercloud as she jerked the tape out of it's player, turned off the tv and grabbed two more tapes before closing the cabinet and running for the kitchen. Sesshoumaru stayed behind her, massive paws thudding heavily on the carpeted stairs as he stayed on Kagome's heels. She slipped on the kitchen floor but managed to right herself enough to stay on her feet and close the 'pantry' door shut. She crossed the kitchen floor as silently and as quickly as she could, her fingers quickly locking the door while Chance slipped past her into the back yard. Kagome closed the kitchen door behind her and took off in a dead run, her heels and the tapes clutched tightly in her hands as she sprinted out the gate, through the woods and back into her own back yard just as Naraku pushed his key into his front door.

(8)

"Kagome," Souta called out over the walkie-talkie. "Kagome where are you? Come on back." 'She should have been here by now,' he worried as he walked into the kitchen. 'Maybe she got caught. Maybe something's happened and-'

**BAM!**

Souta jumped, her heart beating rapidly in his chest, and sprinted toward the sunroom door. Kagome sat on the cool stone tile in the center of the room, her hair a mess and her eyes wide as she clutched three tapes to her breast. "Kagome," Souta called out and helped Chance get her to her feet. "Kagome, what's going on?"

Frightened blue orbs turned to him, her pupils little more than black pinlights as she jerked away from him. She sat the tapes on the counter and marched toward the small half bath. She flung the door open, ignoring the harsh thud the door made against the wall behind it, and glanced around the bathroom as if she were searching for something.

"Kagome, what is it?" Souta asked as she climbed up on the counter and searched behind the beautiful salon lights above the bathroom. "What are you looking for? What is it?" Kagome reached for the toilet plunger, grasped it by it's bottom end and smashed it into the mirror.

"_Woah!_" Souta yelped as glass flew everywhere. He jumped out of the way while Kagome continued to smash, the glittering debris slicing through her silk blouse as she worked her way to the wall behind the mirror. "Kagome, calm down damn," Souta said as he tried to pull the plunger away from her. "Jeez, are you nuts or somethin'? What the hell are you-" He stopped, his jaw dropping as a small red light blinked from the dark hole behind the ruined glass. He reached inside, absently wincing when his finger was sliced by a shard of mirror, and pulled out a tiny little camera no bigger than the palm of his hand.

"No way," Souta breathed in astonishment. He glanced up to say something, then ran out once he realized that he was the only one in the room. He found Kagome standing up on the arm of her couch, her little tools once again in her hands as she screwed the ventilation cover off the ceiling. He watched, then held out his hands as she tossed down another camera, this one just like the first. Souta followed her quietly after that, his mind stuck in disbelief mode as she went from room to room, jerking out cameras from the vents, the ceiling fans and another one of the bathroom mirrors.

They ended up with seven cameras, each with little red lights that blinked menacingly at the siblings. Souta shook himself at Chance's angry growl, the threatening sound much bigger than he thought possible. Souta turned the cameras off, then turned to Kagome, who was digging in the downstairs closet.

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" Souta asked, his eyes wide and scared for his sister. He felt helpless, truly helpless, like nothing he could do would ever make it right for her. Kagome was fragile, precious, and something like this could easily scar her for life. "How long has he been watching you?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered as she plunked Chance's bright yellow bag onto the kitchen counter. "Longer than March maybe. I'm not sure. That was the only tape I got to see."

"Tape?" Souta repeated with a squeak. "There are _tapes_?"

Kagome nodded. "And not just of us either. He has all of the condos under surveillance."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the police," she answered simply. She tossed the tapes and the cameras into the bag and grabbed Souta's arm. "I'm going to take this to Kouga, or maybe Kageromaru. I'm not sure which one just yet, but I do know that he's not going to get away with this."

"You're damn right he won't!" Souta nodded in agreement, his old confidence back as he punched his palm and snapped his fingers. "When are we goin'?"

"Right now," Kagome said and opened the front door. "But you, Souta, are going to Mom's."

"What?" Souta snapped as he jerked around. "No way in hell am I going! What if you need help?"

"Souta, I just committed **burglary**," Kagome replied with a growl of her own. "I'm probably going to get into _tons_ of trouble because of this. The last thing I need is for you to get into trouble too. Now you go ahead and I'll call you."

"But Kagome-"

"Go on Souta," Kagome replied with a wave. "I'll be fine. You'll see."

"Fine." Souta sighed, but shook his head and got into his car. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting inside the house, and smiled.

"I need for you to stay here boy," she said as she grasped the handle for the heavy wooden door. "I'll be back right before dark, ok?"

Sesshoumaru glanced toward the west, watching as the beautiful orange and yellow hues began to streak the setting sky, and woofed. Kagome grinned, a slightly hysterical laugh escaping her lips, and kissed the center of his forehead.

"I'll be right back," Kagome promised as she rubbed his ears. "Don't worry, ok? I'll be fine." She kissed him again before closing the door and sprinting down the driveway toward her car.

(88)

Kouga laughed, shook his head and patted the older detective in front of him on the shoulder. "Man, that's the sickest joke I've ever heard," he said while the older man continued to jump around. "Where do you get that stuff from?"

"I make 'em up," the detective said simply. Kouga laughed and opened the break room door, his mirth fading as the shouting came from the lobby area ahead. He walked through the frosted glass doors, past the police station's emblem and to the front desk where the secretary and a disheveled young woman stood arguing. The woman's dark hair was a mass of wild waves and curls, the pleats of her long, fitted denim skirt quivered with her every movement. Shallow scratches wept on her arms, staining her once perfect blouse with crimson blotches. A yellow bookbag thumped against her back with her jerky movements. Kouga nearly chalked it up to another nutter, one who apparently wanted to get arrested, when the woman's voice rose above the dull roar of the officers around them.

"Look, I'm not crazy! I really need to see Kouga. . .Kouga. . .um. . .I can't _believe_ I forgot his last name! Please, he's a detective here and-"

"Kagome!"

The woman turned and her shoulders slumped in relief. "Kouga!" She jogged toward him, ignorant of his shock at seeing her in such a state, and threw her arms around him. "Oh Kouga, I didn't know where else to go!"

"What's wrong?" he asked and waved the secretary away when she moved toward them. "Kagome, you're a mess! What happened?"

"Please, isn't there someplace private? Somewhere we can talk without anyone else hearing?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Come with me." He walked her to a nearby conference room, his hand firmly placed at her lower back as he shut the door behind them. "Now what's going o-"

"My cousin, Higurashi Kageromaru, is on his way," Kagome interrupted as she thumped her bookbag onto the long wooden table. "If you don't mind, can I tell you what happened when he gets here?"

"Sure," Kouga said and pulled out a nearby chair for her. "Anything for you Kagome. I'll wait."

Kagome gave him a grateful, but weary, smile. "Thank you Kouga." She folded her arms on the table's surface and rested. She was unresponsive to Kouga's gentle attempts to comfort her, his hands ignored as they attempted to straighten her hair. He plucked what he thought was glitter from her hair, and hissed when one of the shards bit into the tip of his finger. 'Ow,' he thought as he popped his finger into his mouth. 'What the-what the hell is this? What put glass in her hair?' He jumped when the door was suddenly flung open, a dark haired man with Kagome's eyes standing on the opposite side.

"Kagome?" Kagome shot up, sapphire orbs wet with tears as Kageromaru walked into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked and gently grasped her hands. "You said on your message that it was important, and that you were looking for some detective-"

"Yeah, that's me," Kouga said and extended his hand. "I'm Kouga Sandival. I've worked with Kagome on a couple of cases."

"I'm her cousin Kageromaru," Kageromaru answered back. "Do you have any idea as to what is going on?"

"No," Kagome answered before Kouga could speak. "I wanted to wait to tell you because I only want to tell it once. Just once. Then you can lock me up."

"Why?" Kouga asked while Kageromaru sat down in one of the chairs in front of her. "What's going on?"

Kagome reached out and knocked over the bookbag, her eyes dull and lifeless as the cameras and videotapes spilled out onto the table. She began her recount of the day, beginning with her waiting on Souta outside her house. She ignored Kouga's outrage at Naraku's callousness, waved aside Kageromaru's concern when she told them of what she found in Naraku's cellar, and waited with bated breath when she finished, blue eyes wide and frightened.

"That is sick," Kouga growled and punched the table. "There's no telling how long that pervert's been filming you."

"It's not just me," Kagome said and gestured toward the tapes. "It's everyone that lives in those complexes. I only grabbed three tapes but there are a least a hundred more."

"I have a judge on standby that owes me a favor," Kageromaru said suddenly and stood up. "I'll have a warrant for you by sundown."

"Good. I'll get a group of officers together. We'll get ready while you do whatever it is you're doing."

"Hey Kouga," Kagome called out as the detective reached for the door handle. "What about me? Aren't you going to put me in jail?"

"For what?" Kouga asked while Kageromaru looked on. "For finding out that some sick assed bastard was watching you?"

"What about me breaking into his house?"

"When did you say that?" Kouga asked in mock confusion. "I didn't hear you say that. Did you hear that Mr. Fancy DA?"

Kageromaru shook his head. "I don't even think she said it. All I have is her finding the cameras. Oh yes, I'll hold," he said into his phone and turned his back on the pair. Kagome glanced from one to the other gratefully, and felt safe for the first time since this afternoon.

"Thanks you guys. . ."

(888)

Naraku turned the key and stepped inside his front door, an ice pack gingerly held to his left cheek as he slammed the door and tossed his keys into a small glass bowl waiting on a table beside the entrance. "That meddling little brat," he growled to himself as he took off his shoes. "I can't believe he hit me. I ought to call the police." He grinned though, his mood considerably lighter as he moved toward his basement.

'Kagome, my darling little onna,' he growled to himself as he made himself comfortable in his recliner. 'I'm sure we'll be able to get past my little 'accident' and find some way to get you to stay.' He sighed, his thumb rubbing absently against the remote's plastic buttons. 'Any moment now, you'll come to me crying and begging for my help. For now,' he said as he unzipped his pants and turned on the television. 'Let's keep an eye on you, shall we?'

Naraku changed the channel and blinked, confused when all that came up was static and a blank screen. "What the-what's wrong with my equipment." He grunted as he stood up, the waistline of his pants fisted in one hand as he opened a small cabinet underneath the tv. He checked each of the eight VCRs and frowned when he found nothing wrong. He pressed the rewind button on one, his eyes narrowed in aggravation as he watched the tv. The images moved in fast forward, the blackness changing to a blur until Naraku stopped the tape.

He pressed play and frowned again, this time at Kagome as her heart shaped face appeared in front of the camera. She reached up and the camera shook, then moved toward her brother's waiting hands before shutting off.

"That," Naraku said as he flipped his phone open. "Is not good." He dialed quickly, his fingers calm in spite of his nervousness, and waited for someone to pick up the other line. "Yeah, it's me. Kagome knows." He frowned when the other person demanded something, then shrugged and began to pace. "How the hell should I know? NO, I didn't say anything-" 'at least I don't think I did' "Besides, it doesn't matter if I did or not." He paused again.

"Yeah, she got all of them," Naraku said after flipping through the channels. "No, I don't know where the cameras are. I guess they're still at the house." He paused again, then scowled and shook his head.

"No way. I'm not breaking into her house for a couple of-Well yeah, I know I could go to jail but. . .fine," Naraku relented unhappily. "But you owe me. No, don't worry about it. I'll think of something." He hung up the phone, zipped his trousers and stormed from the house with his keys in his hand. He used a skeleton key to unlock Kagome's front door, the orange glow of the setting sun beaming against the glass screen door as he flung it open and stepped inside.

Naraku spent an hour turning over tables, tipping out dressers and ripping through closets and anywhere else he could think of to find those cameras. He finally sat down on the corner of Kagome's bed, a hand running through his short tresses in frustration.

"Where in the-just where are they?" he wondered as he glanced around the destroyed room. "I've looked everywhere and I still can't find them. Maybe she took them with her. . ." He huffed and stood up, his patience finally at it's limit as he moved downstairs to the kitchen.

'That dog is around here somewhere,' he remembered when he caught sight of Chance's water bowl. 'I've not been as careful as I should have been. However. . .' He opened the cabinets, knocking spices and bottles of wine to the floor as he searched for something. He stopped when he found a bottle of lighter fluid tucked underneath the kitchen sink. He grinned happily and went back upstairs, where he stared at her bed in disgust.

'Here is where she and that rich boy of hers were so intimate,' he thought in disgust. 'So here is where her lesson will begin.' Naraku began squirting the liquid all over the bed, viciously shaking the bottle until the last drop finally fizzled onto the thick carpet.

'This will be perfect,' Naraku said as he pulled a match from his coat pocket. 'I'll get rid of the cameras, that dog will die in the fire and Kagome will figure out her place in things.' He nodded to himself and smiled before dropping the lit match to the carpet. He turned and left, the flames quickly licking their way up the stairs to the bedrooms above.

(8888)

They drove in silence, the darkness around them choking as the rest of the afternoon passed by them. He glanced over at his passenger side, a sympathetic sigh escaping him as the watched her gaze out the window. Her eyes seemed empty, sad, and he wondered (not for the first time) why things like this happened to someone as wonderful as her.

"Kagome," Kageromaru asked as he broke the silence entombing them. "Are you alright?"

Kagome exhaled, her eyes closing briefly before shaking her head. "To be honest with you, I'm not alright. You wouldn't be either if you were in the situation I'm in. But I will be," she quickly answered when Kageromaru appeared offended. "I just. . .I just need time, that's all."

"Well, you can always stay with me," Kageromaru offered with a smile. "You know I have all of that room, and no one to share it with. You and I could be roommates." His smile broadened when she laughed, her happy burst a welcome sound to her previous somberness.

"No way," Kagome giggled and punched his arm. "You and I can barely share a name, no less an apartment. Thank you though. Besides, I don't want to pick up your underwear before company comes over."

"You wouldn't have to," Kageromaru disagreed. "My place is neat-"

"After your mom comes and picks up your stuff," Kagome interjected with another laugh. "And you're probably missing a lot of stuff too."

"Actually," Kageromaru said after a moment's pause. "I am missing some socks." He huffed when she giggled, but rolled his eyes and smiled all the same. He turned into the small lane leading to Kagome's house and frowned at the black smoke that suddenly filled the sky in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked and nudged Kagome to get her attention. He continued to drive, only pulling to the side when the blaring red lights of a fire engine appeared in his rear view mirror. "What's going on?" he asked again and glanced at Kagome when she grasped his hand.

"Chance," she said with an urgency in her eyes. "We've got to go home. Chance might be hurt."

Kageromaru nodded and quickened the little Bentley's pace down the street. He turned into the cul de sac and gaped, Kagome's horrified sob of disbelief barely heard above the wail of sirens as fire engulfed the condo she called home. Flames leaped from the windows, while other windows shattered under the intense heat from the burning inside.

"Oh my God," Kageromaru cried out as he and Kagome got out of the car. Someone shouted his name and he turned just as Kouga reached him, the detective winded as he stopped and braced himself against the car and Kagome's side. "What's going on Detective? What happened?"

"The hell if we know," Kouga answered in one great huff. He greedily swallowed mouthfuls of air, then gave Kagome a grateful nod before straightening himself. "We'd only been here an hour, two tops, when-"

"Here," Kageromaru interrupted with a frown. "Here at Kagome's?"

"No, here at that Onigumo Naraku dude's crib, which is down the street that way," Kouga replied and pointed down the street at a quiet little home. "Anyway, we'd just found that room, and he had the TV on watching some little old lady feed her dog in one of the upper condos, when we heard the first explosion. We came running and found the whole downstairs on fire. Man, those flames spread fast." He stopped when Kagome jerked on his arm.

"Kouga, what about Chance?" she begged frantically. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Kouga shook his head. "But I haven't been out here that long. When the fire dept. came I went back inside and continued our search warrant. Man, you think the stuff Kagome found was bad. We've got some stuff that'll-"

"Excuse me!"

Kouga looked up, and Kageromaru turned around, just as Kagome reached the first firefighter. "Have you seen a dog?" she asked him as she held his ashen covered sleeve. "He's huge, white, and has gold eyes and markings on his face?"

"No lady," the firefighter replied. "But one of my comrades might. I'll put in word to keep a look out for hi-"

"Everybody get back!" one of the firemen shouted suddenly. Kagome watched as a herd of yellow jackets rushed past her, one pausing to grab her and run toward the middle of the road. She took a breath to ask why and screamed when the house suddenly exploded, the roof shattering into thousands of splinters. Flames rushed toward the emptiness, the new rush of oxygen that gave it the fuel to burn hotter and faster than before.

"Noooo!" Kagome screamed, the fireman forgotten as he put her down and rushed toward the second engine coming down the street. "Chance! **Chance!**"

"Kagome, calm down!" Kouga shouted above the dull roar of the flames. He and Kageromaru held her, her cousin grasping her waist while Kouga held her arms to her side. "You've got to calm down! Don't even think about running toward that!"

"But Chance-"

"Is gone," Kouga interrupted and shook his head. "If he didn't make it out on his own, then he's not coming out. Kagome, you've got to think about-" He oofed, then wheezed and doubled over as a well placed knee connected with his sensitive area. Kageromaru's pained shout of surprise was next before she was free, off and running before either of them had a chance to stop her.

"Hey, somebody grab her!" Kouga heard the fire chief shout as he struggled to reach her. "Don't let her go inside!"

"Kagome, come back!" Kageromaru shouted as her ran after her. He quickened his pace, even though he knew that she would reach the house long before he reached her. Still he pushed himself and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him when a strange man, dressed in a black suit with a dark overnight bag at his feet, reached out and grabbed her by the arm before she could set foot on her driveway.

"Let go of me!" Kagome shouted as strange arms pulled her in closer. "I've got to save him! I have to go in there!"

"Now that would not be wise," a familiar voice said as he held her closer to his chest and caressed the ebony strands of her hair. "Come now my little miko, surely you can see the foolishness in such a plan."

Kagome looked up, tear stained orbs finding sympathetic hazel staring into her own, and collapsed into sobs. He continued to hold her when Kageromaru and Kouga approached them, taking a moment to register their presence in his mind's internal filing before returning to the distraught maiden in his grasp.

"Just who the hell is that?" Kouga demanded gruffly. "And how does he know Kagome?"

"He's a friend of hers," Kageromaru replied. "I can't remember his name, but I remember seeing him at our cousin's wedding."

"Hey man," Kouga demanded and reached out for Kagome's arm. "Let her go. Step back and give me your name."

Sesshoumaru glared, but said nothing, choosing instead to remove Kouga's hand from Kagome's arm. "You will hurt her if you continue," he warned and his eyes narrowed when Kouga huffed.

"I'm not the one that's gonna end up hurting her. What was the big idea grabbing her like that? I ought to place you under arr-"

"Sesshoumaru, what am I gonna do?" Kagome sudden sob vibrated from Sesshoumaru's chest. "Chance is-is-is-"

"Is fine," he assured her. She jerked her head up quickly, disbelief and hope shining in midnight blue orbs as she blinked and tried to dry her face.

"Is he really?" she asked. "Have you seen him? Do you have him?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. However," Sesshoumaru quickly added when tears began to well up. "I assure you that dogs of Chance's nature are highly intelligent. He is not there."

"Are you sure? Then where is he?"

"I do not know, but do not cry."

"But I can't help it," Kagome sniffled as tears began to streak down her face. "What if something's happened to him, something awful. It would be my fault because I left him here, alone." He frowned when the tears came faster and hugged her, his chin coming to rest at the crown of her head while she cried.

"Look, I'm gonna say it again," Kouga said abruptly. "Let her go and tell me who you are."

"Let it go detective," Kageromaru said as he stepped closer to the couple. He felt sorry for Kouga. He truly seemed like a great guy but he knew his cousin and any chance the detective thought he had were nonexistent at least. He'd never seen another man, other than a family member, hold Kagome without protest and though he was still wary, he would hold steady to her judgement...

'Unless the bastard hurts her,' Kageromaru growled as he fished around his pocket. 'Then he'll _really_ have a problem.' "Here." Sesshoumaru looked up, then at Kageromaru in confusion as he waved a set of keys at him. "Her car's back at the station. Have her direct you there and then take her some place safe, some place where she can calm down and recuperate."

Sesshoumaru paused, then nodded in understanding and accepted the keys. With Kageromaru's help he guided Kagome to the passenger side of the car and helped her inside. Kouga frowned as they drove away, then nudged the DA and growled, "Just what in the hell did you do _that_ for? He could take her anywhere, do anything with her and we wouldn't be able to-"

"He won't hurt her," Kageromaru assured him with a small smile.

"And just what makes you so sure?" Kouga demanded as Kageromaru walked through the crowd toward a nearby squad car.

Kageromaru shrugged, then said, ""Because, I believe he truly cares for her. Now come and show me what you found detective. Don't pout in the middle of the street.

"Come on Detective." He grabbed Kouga's jacket and dragged him toward a nearby squad car, where a lone figure sat in the backseat of the car. "There's someone here that I'm just _dying_ to meet."

(8888888)

Sango sat quietly, her fingers to her lips as she remained glued to the living room television. Miroku sat behind her, his arms around her shoulders and his fingers combing her hair away from her ears.

"Don't worry butterfly," he said and pressed a warm kiss to her temple. "Kagome's fine. Souta said that she wasn't in the house."

"Souta said he didn't **think** she was in the house," Sango corrected with a frustrated sigh. "I just wish she'd call already." She stood up, glancing one last time at the flames in the newscaster's lenses, and began to pace the floor. "I'm so scared Miroku. What if she's hurt?"

"Don't speak such things," Miroku cajoled gently. He grasped her hand when she passed by and held her there, his thumb lightly rubbing over the back of her hand as he gazed into tearful brown orbs. "Kagome will be fine. I have faith that it will be so. You should too." The doorbell rang, startling the pair out of their discussion. Miroku stood and approached the door, only taking a moment to glance behind him at Sango before opening the door.

The front stoop was wet, the raindrops splattering in the tiny puddles in the grass beyond the front stairs. The world beyond their front porch was dank, dark, and foreboding, and that somber mood did little for their nerves as Sesshoumaru stood dripping on the wet cement.

"Um...Sesshoumaru, is it?" Miroku asked as Sango peered over his shoulder. "What are you-"

"She requires warmth," the stoic older man interrupted suddenly. He gestured toward a bundle tightly wrapped in a pale blue blanket, the thin cloth waterlogged from the rain. A dark head peeked from underneath, and Sango rushed Sesshoumaru inside and slammed the door without another word.

"I'll be right back," she said before scurrying down the hallway toward the bathroom. Miroku tossed all the towels he could find over a recliner in the living room, then stepped back as Sesshoumaru approached. "Right here should be fine," Miroku said and gestured toward the chair. "Just sit her right there and we'll-"

"That is not necessary," Sesshoumaru replied before sitting down. He unwrapped Kagome slowly, gently, so not to rouse her from her troubled sleep. Miroku frowned at his cousin's face, her distress obvious as she moaned and turned into Sesshoumaru's warmth.

"Here you go," Sango said as she returned to the room. She held out a massive gray blanket, the thickness of it like marshmallow down as it settled over Kagome's shoulders. "Do you think that'll help?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes never straying from Kagome's sleeping face. "I believe it will do."

"So. . ." Miroku asked after a few moments of watching Sesshoumaru dry Kagome off and keep her warm. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Sango agreed and sat down on the arm of the couch nearest the couple. "I mean, we saw some of it on the news, but we didn't get the full-" Everyone paused, their breaths clenched in their throats as Kagome groaned, the sound thick and miserable as dull blue orbs slowly opened.

"Chance?"

"No, little one," Sesshoumaru shook his head. He loosened his grip so she could sit up, her eyes still bleary as she glanced at Sango and Miroku.

"Where am I?" she asked and gasped when Sango pulled her into a death grip. "S-sango? How did I. . ."

"Miroku."

Miroku glanced away from Kagome and looked up, surprised, when Sesshoumaru gently nudged Kagome back into the armchair before standing up.

"I must speak with you," Sesshoumaru requested while Sango continued to coddle Kagome. "Alone."

"Oh, um," Miroku thought quietly, his eyes briefly closing before glancing toward the glass french doors. "Follow me." Miroku opened the doors and stepped outside, only pausing to promise Sango that he would return shortly before stepping out into the wetness and cold beyond. He waited until Sesshoumaru was fully through the door before closing it, then turned around just as Sesshoumaru leaned over the railing.

"So," Miroku said as he rested against a pillar beside him. "What's going on? Why are we out here taking a shower with our clothes on?"

"There was no need for your wife to overhear," Sesshoumaru said as he continued to watch the rain. "There are issues that must be discussed between men, issues that you will need to be aware of before the media to ensure Kagome's wellbeing."

"Well alright," Miroku nodded in acceptance. "Though I doubt the girls would agree with your reasoning. What's going on? What happened to cause Kagome's house to burn down?"

Sesshoumaru exhaled gently and watched the rain, golden orbs reflecting softly in the streetlights. He singled out tiny crystal droplets and watched them fall, some as tiny as pinpricks of mist, as he sorted through the details of the hours previous. There were things he would tell, things that he deemed Miroku would need to know in order to comfort Kagome in the weeks to come, and things he would **not** tell him. . .

Like how the fire began, and that he and Naraku were the last to escape before the flames erupted.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, his eyes lowered slightly before he continued his study of the rain. "What I tell you now is what was told to me, events she relayed before slipping away while we drove here. She was evicted from her home this afternoon."

"What?" Miroku sharply barked in disbelief. "For what? Kagome was a perfect tenant."

"For what reasons I am not sure," Sesshoumaru replied evenly. "However, there were things that happened, things that she did not get the chance to tell me, that resulted in her going to the police. Upon her return she found the house on fire and no sign of Chance."

"Oh. Ok then." Miroku nodded thoughtfully, a hand covering his mouth as worry began over Kagome. "I take it she's a wreck over Chance. She loves that dog."

"I am aware."

Silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts as the storm continued above them. It began to slacken over time, leaving a thin white fog over the ground as the drops pinged off of the storm drains around them.

"Jeez," Miroku finally breathed and pushed himself off of the pillar. "Kagome's always got the bad end of the stick. I guess she'll sleep on our couch until she finds someplace else, but Chance'll have to stay at the shrine. When we find Chance that is."

"That is not necessary," Sesshoumaru disagreed. He stood up slowly, ignoring the slight creaks in his elbows from supporting his weight for so long, and flipped his ponytail back over his shoulder. "I have my people searching for her beloved pet and. . ."

"And?"

"And I would like your permission to stay here for the night."

Miroku frowned, dubious to Sesshoumaru's sudden request instead of finishing his own sentence. "That's fine with me," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Though I'll have to clear it with Sango first." Sesshoumaru nodded, then reached into his pants pocket for his cell phone.

"You will excuse me, won't you?" he asked and waited for Miroku to return inside to flip the little device open.

(8888888888)

The next morning came on cheery sunflower petal rays, the storm from last night little more than a memory. The golden hued rays found the eye of one person, the sudden brightness an intrusion on her misery as she shoved the covers aside and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her face, her ebony hair a massive tangle of crushed curls and flattened waves. She looked over the couch, the sound of humming coming from behind her, and waved at Sango as she moved around the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango greeted. She waited for Kagome to sit down at the bar before handing her a cup of tea, the clean scent of lemon coming from the delicate porcelain soothing to the nerves, and a nearby container of honey. "How'd you sleep?"

"Awful," was Kagome's groaned reply. She glanced around expectantly, her brow furrowing slightly when no one else walked into the room. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He left a little bit before sunrise this morning," Sango shrugged and opened the refrigerator door. "He said to tell you that he'll call you. Oh, and he left something too."

"What was I-"

Kagome glanced up when her cell phone rang, the cheery ring unexpected but happily received as she stood up and plucked it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"How are you?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome realized and waved off Sango's grasping hand on her arm. "I'm a little better, but not by much."

"I expected as much. I have a gift for you."

"Really?" Kagome breathed softly. "Sesshoumaru, you didn't have t-"

"Check the patio."

Kagome blinked at the sudden click, but hung up the phone and returned it to her purse. She glanced at Sango, who shrugged before following Kagome to the patio doors. They flung the doors open wide and were startled at a sudden sound coming from the far corner. Kagome looked over and gasped, her hands covering her open lips as Chance padded across the cement toward them.

He sat down at her feet, golden eyes expectant and patient as Sango reached out to touch him. "Wow," she said as she fluffed his ears. "He's really here. Kagome!" she shouted and reached out for Kagome when her knees buckled underneath her. Kagome reached out and pulled the massive mutt into her arms, sobs shaking the pair as she held on to him as if he would disappear, and whispered her apologies in his fuzzy little ear.

(End Chapter)

SF: See? Isn't this chapter a lot longer than last time? Tee Hee!

Kagome: Um, SF?

SF: Yes dear?

Kagome: (deep breath) You BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE!!!

SF: -.-' Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry.

Kagome: Sorry? SORRY! Where am I going to live now?! Jeez, how _could_ you?!

SF: Um, well, you see-

Silver: (hugs Kagome) It's alright Kagome. SF-the birdbrain-has things all under control. You'll see. (Ignores the dogs growling in the distance)

Kagome: ;.; Really?

Silver: (nods) You'll see. (Whispers) I've seen the plans. . .

Zap! 

SF: Hey you! Stop that! Don't you dare tell her _anything_! Well folks, because of Silver, you've been given the summary for the next chapter early! Grrrrrrr...

Audience: Awwww!

Shippou: Next time on Second Chance-Chapter Thirty: My Brother in Arms! See you soon!

(Curtain Closes)

Audience: AWWWWWWWWWWWW! WE WANT A BETTER SUMMARY!!!!


	30. My Brother in Arms

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Author's note: Um...I checked with the muses (Silver and the Little Muse cause the Little Muse is _way_ too young to be thinking about lemons) and they said that this story might have another fifteen or so chapters.

Chapter Thirty: My Brother in Arms

(I)

If Sango had a single doubt, one _single doubt_ about the intentions of Kagome's mysterious new 'friend', she would never say so. . .

Not now, when he'd gone to so much trouble to put her sister-friend's mind at ease.

Kagome sat crossed legged on the floor, her tear-stained face still dewy, cobalt orbs still glassy, as she used one of the few things that remained of her possessions. Chance lay on his side in front of her, golden eyes closed and his paws stretched out in front of him while Kagome used her own hairbrush on his ashen stained fur. She brushed slowly, each stroke followed by a loving caress against his side. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, maybe even the entire world had been forgotten as she sat, her heart's desire before her safe and alive.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered hoarsely, her voice still raspy and raw from the night before. "I didn't know where you were, or if you were ok, or if-" Kagome stopped, unable to continue as her throat closed up and the tears that she'd kept inside finally spilled over her cheeks. Chance stood up, shaking off her brush, and licked the salt from her cheeks in a show of comfort and reassurance. She hugged him, another to add to the thousands since his appearance on the porch, and cried into his silvery coat.

Sango kneeled beside them and smiled, her arms reaching out to enfold the pair while Kagome cried. She rocked them back in forth gently and Sesshoumaru allowed it, his massive body alert but not tense while Kikyou marveled from the halls of his mind.

'Did you ever think that you'd worry her this badly?' she wondered as the pair continued to hold him. 'I mean, look how broken up she was, how broken up she still is? Can you imagine what would've happened if you _hadn't_ came back?'

Sesshoumaru huffed, but said nothing. A little part of him felt guilty and he regretted his human night, but for once for an entirely different reason. He knew now that he couldn't leave her, not yet anyway, and looked up when Sango finally let them go and Kagome stopped crying.

"You two must think I'm such a baby," Kagome sniffed with a watery laugh.

"Of course not," Sango replied and pushed Kagome's dark strands away from her face. "I'm just as happy to see Chance as you are."

"That's not even possible," Kagome laughed again, her fingers once again passing through his fur. "Cause if I could, I would hug him until all his fur came off."

"Woof."

"But you wouldn't like that, I know," Kagome said before kissing the blurred marking on his forehead. "I'm so glad to see you buddy."

"Hey Kagome," Sango said after a moment. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll look after him," she promised when Kagome looked to disagree. "I think you have something to wear still in the second bedroom closet."

"A-are you sure?" Kagome asked as Chance and Sango helped her to her feet. "I mean, I think I should-"

"Chance needs to eat and you're starting to stink," Sango disagreed before Kagome could finish. "Go on and I'll feed him." She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down the hallway toward the bathroom, stopping first to grab Kagome's clothes and a towel before pushing Kagome into the bathroom. Sango closed the door then leaned against it and listened, a grateful sigh escaping her lips when she heard the shower turn on.

"Come on Chance, " she said, and patted her leg. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes but jogged up beside her, then sat in the kitchen threshold while Sango walked in and opened the fridge. The tiny space was far too small for the both of them, with counters on either side and a narrow pathway down the center, so he watched from afar while Sango put together a small breakfast for him. She sat a small plastic bowl down in front of him, patted his nose, then washed her hands and began to make breakfast for herself and Kagome.

"Here you go Chance," she whispered as she snuck a couple of sausage patties into his bowl. "If you don't tell then I won't."

Sesshoumaru growled appreciatively and snapped up the first patty, then glanced up when the bathroom door opened. The scents of water, heavily steamed, came first, then Kagome's natural jasmine. She was almost silent when she approached, dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Her hair was still damp, and her shirt clung to her dewy skin. Sesshoumaru followed the steady rise and fall of her breasts as if entranced, his eyes fixed as if nothing else existed. He looked up at Sango's cooed, "Aww," and looked away.

"See Kagome," Sango said as Kagome sat down at the bar on the other side of the counter. "Chance missed you too." Kagome smiled weakly, her eyes finally free of tears, and sighed. "Ok," Sango said as she sat two plates onto the counter in front of Kagome. "What's the matter? What is it?"

"I wish I knew what to do now," Kagome confided as she began to poke around her eggs. "I mean, where are Chance and I going to live now? I can't stay here, and even though Kageromaru offered for me to stay with him, I still would have to leave Chance somewhere else. On top of that anyone I stay with might end up in danger."

"Kagome, don't say-"

"What if Naraku gets out of jail? The first person he's gonna want to come after is me! Naraku is _dangerous_ and there's no way I want to put any of you guys at risk." She sighed again and shook her head. "I guess we'll just have to stay at a hotel until I find another apartment. I'll just have to sneak Chance in somehow."

"Are you **kidding**," Sango replied doubtfully. "I don't think you can sneak a dog that size into a snowstorm, no less into a hotel."

"Well I don't know what else to do." Kagome paused, then pushed her plate away. "I'm sorry Sango, but I don't think I'm very hungry right now."

"I understand," Sango said and watched as Kagome slid down from the bar. "Oh!" she gasped as she pulled something out of her back pocket. "I forgot. Here Kagome."

Kagome accepted the folded piece of paper, a curious expression passing over her features as she read it's contents. "Um, Sango, what's this?"

"Your friend. . .what's his name again?" Sango asked herself quietly. "Oh well," she finally shrugged. "Anyway, he gave that to me this morning. It's an address. He said for you to be there by-" She glanced at the clock and gaped. "Oh my God!" Sango squeaked and jumped from her seat. "You're supposed to be there at 10:00 this morning!"

Kagome glanced at the clock, her face blank for a moment before gasping. "Sango, that's fifteen minutes from now!"

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Sango apologized and helped Kagome search for her shoes. "I completely spaced! Hey, wait a second! Don't forget Chance!"

"I won't! Come on Chance," Kagome called as she slipped into a pair of white mary janes. She grabbed her purse, held the door open as Chance went past her, and waved to Sango before slipping out the door.

_Had Sango a single doubt, one __**single**__ doubt about the intentions of Kagome's mysterious 'friend', she didn't now, not when he'd gone through such trouble for Kagome's happiness. . ._

_It was for that reason and that reason alone, that she finally handed over his note, assured of Kagome's protection and safekeeping._

(II)

She couldn't believe it, not even after staring at the directions dozens of times.

"He's nuts," Kagome whispered to Chance as they stood in the middle of the busy entranceway. "He has to be. I mean, what am I _doing here_ anyway?"

Crowds of people brushed past them, some occasionally stopping to stare at the odd couple Kagome and her much larger dog made before hurrying past toward nearby stores. Kagome turned around again, her mouth finally closed from its unhinged position, and shook her head.

'Why,' she asked herself. 'Would he send me to Tokyo International Mall of all places? What am I supposed to do here? Shop?!'

Tokyo International Mall was the biggest mall in all of Tokyo, in all of _Japan_ even, with over 270 stores on three separate floors inside a massive office like building. Kagome and Miroku would joke about the food court and how it reminded them of an United Nations summit meeting, with food from every country in the world. She loved this place and on another day would have been more than happy to wander it's many stores.

"Um, excuse me," she said as she approached the information booth. "I was wondering if-"

"Forgive me for interrupting," the older woman behind the desk asked before Kagome could finish. "But your name wouldn't happen to be Higurashi Kagome, would it?"

"Um...yes, it is," Kagome replied. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Taishou-san is expecting you. Here, follow me." Kagome looked down at Chance, shrugged, and did as she was told, remaining only a couple of steps behind the woman as they cut across the mall's entrance to a guard standing beside an elevator.

"Ryo," the woman called and waved when the guard looked over. "This is Higurashi-san, the one we were told about earlier."

"Right," the guard, Ryo, nodded in remembrance. "I'll take care of her." He waited until the woman walked away, then gestured toward the elevator doors as they opened behind them. "This elevator will take you to the eighteenth floor, to a lobby with a huge desk in the middle of it. Behind that desk is a woman named Shiori (trust me, she's hard to see for that thing). She'll be expecting you."

"Yeah but," Kagome stammered helplessly as Ryo and Chance nudged her into the elevator. "What am I supposed to do when-"

"It was nice meeting you Higurashi-san," Ryo waved, gray-green eyes sparkling mischievously as the elevator doors closed. Kagome sighed, then leaned against the wall and watched the elevator's digital number display.

"I swear," she whispered when they passed the tenth floor. "Has the world gone nuts, or is it just me?" She groaned when he barked, then shook her head and continued to watch the number display. Floor after floor crept by until the number eighteen flashed in bright crimson. Kagome pushed herself off the elevator's back wall and waited, her hand winding around Chance's leash, for the doors to open. They shuddered away silently, revealing a grand reception area. Dark, solid wood stretched far across the floor with calming light walls and beautiful topiary. Kagome stopped to touch a nearby fern, marveling at the sheer size of the normally small plant, and jumped in surprise when someone cleared their throat.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment, both at being caught so unawares and at her appearance as a well dressed young woman stepped from behind a massive reception desk in the center of the room. The desk dwarfed her already diminutive figure, the woman herself almost doll-like with her sharply pinned up hair and dark dress suit.

"Higurashi-san, I presume," the woman said, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Um, forgive me for asking, but I'm having trouble-"

"Please come with me." The woman turned, opened a door and proceeded down a hallway without looking back. Kagome followed quickly, making sure to leave Chance's leash loose in her hands to keep from choking him, and stopped when the young woman opened another door. "Taishou-san is inside," the young woman said with a grin. "And don't worry," she assured Kagome as she shut the door behind her.

"Taishou-san is a bear in name only. I'm sure he'll go easy on you. . .I hope."

"What wa-" Kagome turned, surprised when the woman was no where to be found. 'Just what is going on?' she wondered as Chance tugged her forward. 'I just don't seem to get anything anymore. Maybe I should go back to Sango's and lie down.' She squared her shoulders though, looked ahead, and ventured further into the office. The black carpet was soft underneath her feet and her footsteps barely made a sound as she approached the small desk on the other side. Someone paced on the other side, his head leaned crookedly against his shoulder as he argued into the cell phone wedged underneath it. His dark eyes flashed in the sunlight and Kagome sat down, waiting patiently, when he leaned against the desk and tapped his fingers against the desk's smooth glass surface.

His hair, a darkness that nearly grazed his shoulders, trembled slightly and Kagome eeped in surprise when he growled.

"I want it done **now**," he snarled suddenly, his eyes narrowed when he finally looked up. He blinked when he saw her, surprise flashing in his honey brown orbs before he smiled and winked at her.

"Did you see that?" Kagome asked Chance, who growled while the man hung up the phone and walked around the desk to stand in front of them. He leaned against it, reached out and shook Kagome's offered hand.

"Good morning Higurashi-san," he greeted and reached down for one of Chance's front paws. "And a good morning to you as well Chance. How are you two?"

"Um...confused," Kagome admitted and patted Chance's head when he growled again. "I thought Sesshoumaru would be here."

"Eh, he would be here but we had an emergency come up in Turkey. Something about the HQ there coming under some kind of problems with the government. He had to fly out right after he tossed your friend here onto that porch."

"So _he_ found Chance?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling with hero adoration. "Oh wow."

"Yeah, whatever," the man said with a roll of his eyes. Chance barked, the sound sharp and irritated and the man laughed. "Alright, alright," the man relented.

"My name, Higurashi-san, is Taishou Inuyasha, and I'm the Ice Prince's younger brother-"

"Woof!"

"Half-brother," the man, Inuyasha, grinned as he corrected himself. "And you're Kagome. I've heard a lot about you and your dog too." He reached down and gave Chance an affectionate rub, and laughed when Chance reached out to bite him.

"Chance!" Kagome gasped as she grabbed his head and hugged it against her chest. "That's a no-no! Don't do that!" She scowled when Inuyasha kept laughing. "It wouldn't have been so funny if he'd taken a chunk out of your hand."

"Yeah well, he didn't so there's nothing to worry about. Besides," he said and gestured toward Chance's face. "That's just the way Sorcerer breeds are."

"What?" Kagome asked in surprise. "What's a Sorcerer breed?"

"Oh, that's this 'little guy' right here," Inuyasha replied as he gave Chance's side a manly pat. "See, there's a legend that starts way back in the Feudal Era about this breed."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she scooted to the edge of her seat toward him. "What legend? What was it?"

"See the markings on his face, the one on his forehead and the pair on his cheeks?" Inuyasha asked and pointed out said markings. "It's said that some great sorcerer, way back in the Feudal Era, placed a spell on these dogs. Whatever the enchantment was left them branded with the marks of the spell. It's said," he finished with another pat and a grin in Kagome's direction. "That whosoever is found by these dogs has a protector for life."

"Really. . ." Kagome whispered and couldn't help but be awed when Chance turned to look at her. Golden eyes, eyes that she had always found to be so pretty, seemed so mysterious now, filled with enchantment, secrets and magic that spanned hundreds of years.

'Yeah right,' Kagome said to herself as she reached out and scratched behind Sesshoumaru's ears. 'That's a load of crap. But he's really, _**really**_ funny."

"But that's probably a load of crap," Inuyasha said and laughed at the surprise on her face. "Anyway, I brought you here for a reason and-"

"_You_ brought me here," Kagome interrupted incredulously. "I thought Sesshoumaru-"

"Well, technically yeah, he was the one that gave you the directions, and he's the one that recommended you for this, but it's _my_ project."

"Um...ok then," Kagome answered after a few moments. "Why am I here then?"

Inuyasha stood up, rubbed his hands together and sighed. "You see," he said as he pushed a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru's told you that we're a real estate company right?" He waited for Kagome to nod before continuing. "Well we do that, plus Sesshoumaru has a research center and I have an art gallery."

"Really?" Kagome replied and grinned. "Hey, I have a cousin that does some artwork. Would you like to see it sometime? It's already in another gallery, but-"

"Yeah, um...how about we talk about that later, huh?" Inuyasha proposed with a nervous laugh. "I'm tryin' to ask for a favor here."

"Oh, um...ok."

"Like I said," Inuyasha continued. "We're into real estate, _commercial_ real estate. For the most part all of our clients are huge corporations and stuff, but I wanna branch out into the private sector."

"Ok," Kagome nodded in understanding. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"There's a property I found recently and I renovated it, had it decorated-cause, let's face it. I'm a guy." He grinned slyly. "I don't know the difference between chartreuse and mint, and I didn't know they _existed_ until I hired a decorator. I just thought that green was green."

"That's so like a guy," Kagome laughed and reached out to pat his hand. "It's alright. I doubt you're the only one."

"Well, thanks," Inuyasha replied and blushed at the slight electric buzz he received when she touched him. "Um. . ."

"Woof!"

"Right," Inuyasha replied and blinked out of his stupor. "Like I was saying, this place is decorated and everything. I wanted Sesshoumaru to look over it, but that thing came up in Turkey and he couldn't. . .but he did ask me to see what you thought."

"What?" Kagome squeaked in surprise. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I don't know anything about real estate-"

"Yes you do," Inuyasha countered and rolled his eyes. "You know enough to tell me if I should redecorate or not. Come on. I need _someone_'s opinion and yours is just as good as any professionals."

Kagome stood up, her hand resting on Sesshoumaru's head, and glanced toward the side of the room to think. 'I don't know,' Kagome said to herself while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru waited. 'I mean, I've got so much to do today. I have to find someplace for Chance and I to stay, plus I have to check my account and see how much is still in it. Maybe I have enough to buy a new suit before work Monday. And I-'

'_But what would it hurt,'_ a small voice in the back of her mind argued. _'Inuyasha seems really nice and you already know Sesshoumaru is. It wouldn't take fifteen, maybe twenty minutes to help them, then you can get on your way.'_

'Yeah, but-'

'_And besides,' _the voice pointed out. _'Sesshoumaru __**did**__ bring Chance back. . .'_

Kagome sighed, then nodded and turned back to Inuyasha. "Sure, I'll help. What can I do?"

Inuyasha grinned, winked down at Sesshoumaru, and reached inside a glass jar for a set of keys. "Ok, come this way." He walked toward the opposite side of the room, where a small elevator stood waiting. He flipped open a small door on the elevator's right side and held out a set of keys, one silver, one red and one made of blue metal. He grasped the silver one, inserted it into the small keyhole underneath the door and stepped aside as the elevator doors opened.

He waited until Kagome and Chance were inside, then stepped inside himself before the doors closed. "It's on the very top floor of this building," Inuyasha explained. "There are three floors in all, and all three of them are apartments. The first one," he said and pointed out the red number 1 on the elevator's digital display. "Is my apartment. The next one is Sesshoumaru's and the last one-"

DING! 

"Is the empty one." The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha stepped out first before reaching for Kagome's hand. "Here we are." Kagome and Chance walked out, Chance wedged firmly between Inuyasha and his charge as Kagome drank in the first room of the apartment.

"Wow," she breathed, blue eyes round in awe as she took in all she could of the living room. The living room was a study of creams and browns. The couches were small, Victorian loveseats with a little glass coffee table between them. The rub beneath their feet complimented the walls, painted a calming taupe. The woodwork underneath lead from the room toward what Kagome guessed to be other parts of the condo.

Inuyasha's tour lasted much longer than twenty minutes, yet time seemed to fly by as Kagome followed him. Each room was beautiful, far more beautiful than anything Kagome had ever seen, and she wanted to see everything she could before it ended. The study, on the right side of the living room, looked as if it had stepped right out of one of her father's old movies. The walls were covered with books with a small desk and a laptop computer nestled in the far right hand corner. The kitchen was next, after a brief walk down a hallway that connected all the rooms. The kitchen was huge, larger than any kitchen she'd ever seen, with every kind of appliance a kitchen could have, all nestled in the dark wood of the cabinets. There were three bedrooms, two that still weren't finished, but the master bedroom was beautiful. The bed, tucked into a corner of the room, was fit for royalty, with sheer white drapes swinging gracefully from the bed's four posts. The carpet in this room was thick and soft, and Kagome couldn't help but take her shoes off and wiggle her toes against the nap.

Through all of this Inuyasha watched her, his eyes occasionally taking in Sesshoumaru's reaction, and pointed out different details, like the wall in the living room and the television cleverly hidden inside it's many panels, or the enormous tub embedded in the floor of the master bath. Their tour ended on the deck of the patio overlooking the city. Inuyasha leaned against the patio's glass French doors and smiled as she gazed out at all of Tokyo.

"Well," he said after a few minutes. "What' cha think? Everything's alright?"

"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked with an awed grin. "Everything is amazing! This place is perfect! You're going to make a fortune on this place!"

"Well yeah," Inuyasha shrugged. "But I-we already have a fortune. That's not what I'm concerned about."

"What is?" Kagome asked in concern. "I don't think you have to worry about selling it. It's be-"

"I'm not worried about selling it," Inuyasha replied with a shake of his head. "I'm worried about who will _buy_ it."

"Why?"

"For one, the only way up here is through that elevator in my office, and before that the elevator leading to the mall," Inuyasha listed. "For another, my place and Sesshoumaru's are just downstairs. We'd have to trust whoever we sold this place to."

"Oh. Right," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "I see. That is a problem."

"It's not a big one," Inuyasha said before glancing in Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru sat down, his golden eyes piercing as he glanced from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again before growling. Inuyasha nodded, then said, " I already have someone in mind."

"Really?" Kagome said and sat down on a nearby lawn recliner. "Wow, that was fast. It's a good thing I came th-"

"It's you."

Kagome blinked, frozen to the spot, before glancing up and said, "Say what?"

"It's you. We want you to move into this place."

"Are you serious?" Kagome said as she jumped up and began to pace. "There's no way I can afford this place, not with everything that's going on-"

"Kagome-"

"I mean, this place is amazing and all, but I can't afford this place and-"

"Kagome, listen," Inuyasha interjected. "I understand. I do. _We_ do but Sesshoumaru insisted and I-"

"I don't want a hand out," Kagome replied with a shake of her head. "I've got to go. Come on Chance." Sesshoumaru stood up, but refused to move and Kagome groaned miserably. "Oh come on," she sighed dejectedly. "Not you too."

"What?" Inuyasha said as he opened the patio door and walked inside. "He likes this place too. And you definitely do."

"Well yes, of course I do but I can't-"

"You can stay here until you get on your feet, then if you still want to stay we'll talk about that other stuff," Inuyasha offered and sat down at the kitchen table. He watched as she struggled within herself, her hands clasped in her lap while she chewed on her lower lip.

"I. . .I don't know. I mean, what if-"

"Look," Inuyasha began as he reached out and tugged her toward a chair next to him. "I don't know why you won't take this place. It's perfect, right in the center of the busiest part of the city, and we have twenty-four hour security."

"That's not it," Kagome replied with a forlorn shake of her head. "I honestly can't afford this place, especially now with everything that's happened. It wouldn't be fair to you, or to Sesshoumaru."

"Well, Sesshoumaru _wants_ you here, so he's perfectly fine with it. As for me, well," Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the dining chair's strong wooden back. "I think it's a good idea. Sure, it took some convincing-" 'More like threatening to rip off certain 'parts' of me,' Inuyasha shivered as he remembered his earlier 'conversation' with his beloved older brother. "But I think it's a great idea. Besides, you're good for my brother. He's not half as sticky now since you came along."

"Well. . ." Kagome considered it a moment more then glanced around for Chance, who lay asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor. The enormous pooch seemed so at ease, so at rest right there that she decided to see it as a good omen and nodded. "Sure Inuyasha," she replied and grinned at his war whoop. "But only for a little while. And I get to pay you back too."

"I don't care. Whatever you want, I'm just glad you're staying," Inuyasha replied as he quickly stood up. He waited until Kagome stood up to escort her to the elevator, a wide, infectious grin spread on his lips as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"I'm guessing that you need the basic things, like groceries and stuff like that, right," Inuyasha began once the doors opened. "Well there isn't a grocery store in the mall, but there are plenty of other stores that you can get anything you want out of. That includes clothes too."

"That's not necessary," Kagome shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think-"

"Ryo will meet you on the bottom floor to help you out with whatever it is you pick out," Inuyasha steamrolled ahead as if she hadn't spoken. "Plus he'll show you where you can park your car. Here, don't forget this." He handed her the silver key to the apartment and waited until it was in her tiny hands to push the button for the elevator doors to close. Kagome squawked in protest, to which Inuyasha gave her a passing wave before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Inuyasha quipped, then closed his eyes and sighed in long suffering. "Don't you realize that it's supposed to be the other way around, with me bringing home strange women and _you_ saying that she can't stay?"

"Woof."

"Yeah," Inuyasha groaned as he waited for the elevator to return. "I just knew you'd say that."

(End Chapter)

Next Chapter Summary: Kouga gets down to the bare facts with Naraku, who learns that his troubles are only just beginning. Something is found in soot and charred remains of Kagome's old condo and Kagome learns just how much her benefactor has thought ahead.

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-One: Something Remains


	31. Something Remains

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Author's Notes: The Little Muse (the trouble maker that she is) says that the countdown for the story begins with this chapter. Um. . .(looks through notes) Oh, this is #15 of the countdown.

Chapter Thirty-One: Something Remains

(I)

Two weeks had passed since the fire and Kagome was still no closer to finding a way to repay Sesshoumaru's kindness. She had taken a whole two weeks off, using up half of her vacation time in the process, and watched for any insignificant way to help out in daily affairs. Everyone involved with the corporate building was kind and friendly and -thanks to them- Kagome felt herself quickly becoming accustomed to the workings of the building itself. Shiori and Kagome had become fast friends and Kagome included the smaller woman whenever she and Sango found the time to hang out.

Time that was sorely needed thanks to Sesshoumaru's 'insisting' on helping her get back on her feet. "It is nothing," he explained to her when she called, distressed about the numerous boxes of household wares that suddenly appeared at her new apartment. "It is only money and you will receive it without complaint. It is an insult to do otherwise."

That she could live with, though with a slightly guilty conscious, but the clothes and shoes that began to trickle in afterward were what Kagome called the last straw. Again she refused and again she was told about the insignificance of money and how she shouldn't worry. She was beginning to feel like a trophy girlfriend and was ready to return every single package when Inuyasha-jovial, sweet Inuyasha- explained to her why his brother felt it so important to see to her every comfort.

"_The day you two met," _he once explained as he helped her sift through a box of work clothes from a high end fashion company. _"Was under the worst of circumstances. See, he has a really __**bad**__ addiction to those 'Mystery Dinner' things that you see the older people go to on tv. Well, I tricked him into going to this really dark, really remote place not far from where you used to live. I waited until he got out of the car before jumping behind the wheel and speeding away._

"_How was I supposed to know that he'd get mugged, huh? I don't even think he knew how bad off he was until you came along and looked after him. For all we know, Sesshoumaru would have __**died**__, and I would have never known. If you want, you can take back some of the clothes, but just make sure to keep __something __, just so he won't feel too bad, OK?"_

Now how could she refuse a request like that?

Even now she was delegating a place for Sesshoumaru's latest gift, a pair of beautiful navy blue ballerina slippers that reminded her of the pair she had before the fire. She turned away from her closet, deciding to figure out what to do with the shoes another day, and glanced toward the darkening sky.

"Hey Kagome!"

She jumped slightly, her hand flying to her heaving bosom while she waited for her heartbeat to settle back to it's normal rhythm. She rushed into her living room just as the elevator doors closed, her nerves still on edge as Inuyasha smirked at her from across the room.

"Jeez Inuyasha!" Kagome furiously growled. "You scared me half to _death_!!" Chance looked up at her outburst, locked eyes with Inuyasha, then snorted in what could have been canine disgust before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Oi woman," Inuyasha griped as he loosened the deep purple tie around his neck and flopped down on her couch. "I wouldn't have to scream for ya if you'd come the hell on when I call ya!"

"Excuse you!" Kagome countered and shoved him toward the other side of the couch. "And you'd better not put your feet on the coffee tabl-"

"So," Inuyasha interrupted as he plunked his feet onto the coffee table and popped a fry out of the white paper bag in his hands. "What'cha been doin' all day?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to go to work next week," Kagome replied, her eyebrow twitching as his feet wiggled happily from their forbidden place of rest. She reached out and knocked them off, earning a "Hey!" from Inuyasha as she leaped to her feet and shook her finger at him.

"I'm not going to say it again, Inuyasha," Kagome growled, her finger blurred slightly from the shaking. "Keep your feet off the furniture and-" She reached down and jerked the bag from his hands, ignoring his shouts of protest as she frowned at the amount of grease soaked into the bottom of the bag.

"How on earth do you **eat** this stuff?!" She wondered in disgusted awe. "I mean, it's burgers and fries one day, ramen the next and I don't even want to _know_ what it is after that. How do you eat this stuff day in and day out? Don't you get tired of it?"

"No one," Inuyasha began before reaching up and snatching the take out bag out of Kagome's hands. "And I mean _no one_ could ever get tired of ramen. It's just not possible. Besides," he said as he sheepishly scratched a little place on the crown of his head. "I don't know how to cook." He glanced up at Kagome and balked at her sympathetic gaze.

"Eh, don't worry about it," he told her as he quickly made a beeline toward the elevator. "I like this stuff better than my own cooking anyway. See ya tomorrow!" He disappeared without a word, clueless to the sudden blossoming of in idea as Kagome sat down and smiled.

"Well, what about her charts? What do they say?" He listened as the lab tech on the other end sighed, the regret and finality of what weighed on the young human's shoulders settling onto his own as Inuyasha waited as patiently as he could.

"I don't know what physician who first treated her told her, but he apparently didn't tell her that three or four months was a _best_ case scenario. Taishou-san, I would like to tell you better news but I can't. If she made it to August I'd be shocked. I'm really, really sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Inuyasha growled irritably. "What can be done?"

"At the most, all we can do is make her comfortable." The lab tech sighed again when Inuyasha didn't respond. "I'll call her later and let her know as soon as-"

"No, call her now," Inuyasha demanded then. "Call her now, then tell her that I'll call her shortly." Inuyasha hung up without another word, almond shaped violet-brown orbs downcast as he sat down at his desk and numerous contracts waiting on his attention.

'It's official,' he said to himself as the red hued second hand jerked between the one and the two on the clock's white face. 'She's . . .really going to. . .and there's nothing we can do. . .' Guilt, heavy and suffocating, weighed down on him, remembering as he insisted on performing the late Eastern Tai's last wish. It had been his influence that convinced the other tai to allow the woman to raise Shippou, to love the little fox cub as if he were her very own grandchild, and yet they had not thought of the consequences. The kit had learned so much under her care, and Inuyasha was sure she had more to teach him, more that could help him in this world of increasing human madness.

The second hand finally jerked to two then carried on, it's loud metallic footsteps drowning out the elevator as the doors 'bing'ed open and Kagome flounced out. He didn't blink at her happy, "Good morning!" nor did he take notice of the small plate in her little hands.

"I know what you said about not worrying about you not being able to cook, but I thought you would like a little breakfast!" She sat the plate down in front of him, then fished a pair of chopsticks out of a small bag at her side. "Now I didn't know what you liked, so-Inuyasha?" she whispered once she noticed his melancholy mood. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," was his growled reply as he continued to stare into space.

"Yes there is," Kagome disagreed softly. She kneeled down beside him and placed her hand on his, giving him a light squeeze as she asked again, "Now what's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" he snarled angrily, his lack of control over his current situation. He glared down and didn't see Kagome. Instead he saw nothing, a sign of how helpless he felt and how little power he truly had. He shook Kagome's hand free, nearly knocking her down in the process, and tossed the plate to the floor. Kagome gaped, shock leaving her speechless as the plate bounced, food flying across the polished pinewood floor, then shattered into millions of pieces. "Now get out! Leave me alone!"

Inuyasha blinked when she sniffed, his fury finally dissolving as Kagome fled toward the elevator. She sniffed again before she finally disappeared, leaving Inuyasha with the scent of her tears.

"Oh great," Inuyasha growled to himself and hit his head on his desk. "G-r-e-a-t." He stood up and immediately boarded the elevator, his foot thumping nervously against the metallic floor. He stepped off the moment the doors opened and stopped just as Sesshoumaru appeared in his line of vision.

'What have you done?' Sesshoumaru demanded, his golden orbs narrowed angrily as a snarl rippled over his body.

"Look, I can explain. I'm trying to get through something right now-"

'Your-explanations-are worthless,' he replied without fail. 'I will not hear them. How do you expect to be an efficient tai if you allow your emotions to rule over you-'

"Yeah, but you forget," Inuyasha snarled as quietly as he could, the glamour spell covering his youkai features wavering in his anger. "I never _wanted_ to be taiyoukai. That was your dream. I would have been perfectly happy to be the worthless hanyou you take me for. Now excuse me." Inuyasha walked past Sesshoumaru toward the kitchen, not caring if his older sibling followed or not, and stopped at the kitchen threshold. He sighed as Kagome stood there, her back to him as she furiously scrubbed the pots and pans in the kitchen sink. Her anger and the salty aroma of her tears clung heavily to the air even as water continued to fly around her.

Inuyasha slid a nearby dining room chair across the floor, the chair's ear-piercing scrap across the stone tile floor abusive to both hanyou and onna as Kagome froze in her frantic attempts to clean. He sat down heavily, watching for her reaction, and winced when she hung her head and sighed.

"Before you yell at me again," Kagome began and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you, and I shouldn't have just brought you-" She sniffed again and again Inuyasha was washed in the sea of her despair. "S-sorry," she barely stuttered out, her voice soft and strained to his sensitive hearing.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, not liking this sudden feeling of regret, and said, "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for." He waited until Kagome turned to him, her face red and tearstained, before continuing. "I. . .I'm dealin' with something right now. A friend of mine is. . .well, it doesn't matter really. What matters is that _I_ goofed, not you, ok?" He waited until she nodded, cobalt blue eyes round and innocent like a child's, and smiled. "You didn't do a damned thing wrong. It was me, ok? Besides, who in their right mind turns down free food?"

"You do, apparently," Kagome replied with a watery laugh. Inuyasha's smile became a smirk as he said, "Well I never said I was in my right mind, did I?"

Kagome shook her head. "That's great," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm living two floors above a certified nutjob."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha brushed aside and sniffed, his nose finally attuned to the remnant scents lingering in the kitchen. Whatever he threw at the floor smelled _**good**_ now, so good his mouth was beginning to water. "Hey," he began after a thick swallow. "Just what was that you tried to poison me with anyway?"

"Jerk," Kagome grumbled and tossed her dishtowel in his direction. "I didn't try to poison you. Anyway, that was French toast, bacon and raspberries Your Highness decided wasn't worthy of his attention."

"Hey, um..." Inuyasha said as he continued to sniff around the kitchen. "If I say I'm sorry, will you make some more?"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome replied with a happy smile. She reached into her dish rack for her frying pan, now sparkling from her insistent scrubbing, and placed it on the nearby stove. In her eyes he was already forgiven and she opened the refrigerator door, Chance settling on the floor beside her, as she began a repeat performance of the culinary dance she performed just hours before.

(II)

"This is bullshit," Kouga growled as he glared at the small television set up in the evidence room. Ayame glanced from the TV to Kouga and back again, her hand resting lightly over her lips as she considered whether to tease Kouga about his performance or be angry right along with him.

"Complete and total bullshit," Kouga continued to complain, his fist balled angrily as Ayame leaned over the table and turned off the VCR.

"So," she said as she handed him the tape. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Kouga snapped angrily and snatched the tape out of her hands. "I'm going to have a talk with that asswipe. Is he still in interrogation?"

"Yup, the first one," Ayame asked and giggled when Kouga stormed out, only pausing to slam the door behind him and severely rattle the glass plate. Ayame shook her head, then turned back and inserted another VHS into the tape player.

Kouga stormed down the hallway, tape in hand, nearly growling in his frustration as he opened a nearby door and stepped into the room on the other side. The detective inside raised his chin in greeting, then sighed as Kouga stood in front of the one-way mirror.

"Has he said anything?" Kouga asked.

The detective shook his head. "It doesn't matter what we do, or what we threaten him with. This guy just smiles and keeps repeating the same thing-"

"His name, his birthday, and his social. Yeah, I know," Kouga interrupted, then glanced away when the detective sighed.

"Man, I swear," the detective complained moodily. "This guy is like Teflon. We'll never be able to get any of the charges to stick on him unless he confesses."

Kouga glanced down at the tape in his hands, and idea suddenly coming to him as a confidant smirk graced his features. He opened the door to the interrogation room and paused at the threshold, indigo orbs narrowed slightly as he took in the prisoner sitting at the large table in the center of the room with his back toward him. Kouga trained his mouth into a friendly smile and approached Naraku, his hand brushing against Naraku's orange clad jumpsuit.

"Hey man, how are you?" Kouga asked as he patted Naraku's shoulder and sat down across the table from him.

"Um...fine I suppose," Naraku answered warily, cinnamon eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Kouga insert a VHS tape into a nearby tape player. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Kouga replied with a flippant wave of his hand. "I'll tell you about it later-Hey," he snapped his fingers suddenly. "Don't we know each other?"

"No," Naraku shook his head. "Not that I remember?"

"Man, I was so sure," Kouga said and shrugged. "Maybe it's because you and I are in the same boat."

"Huh?" was Naraku's intelligent answer.

"Oh, you know," Kouga replied with an angry growl. "You and I both know that witch, Kagome." He smiled when Naraku grinned. "Yeah, that's what I mean. Man, I tried my hardest to hook up with that chick, but she was so frigid."

"Trust me, she's not frigid," Naraku smirked knowingly. "You can get her to do almost anything if you've got pockets lined with money."

Kouga bit back his smart remark, his eyes flashing angrily before calming down. "That's what I'm talking about! Have you seen that pretty boy she's dating now? Who the heck is he anyway?"

"Don't have a clue," Naraku laughed easily. "I've been trying to figure that out myself. He introduced himself once but I thought he was a passing fancy, someone who would turn her nose for awhile before skipping along his merry way. Imagine my surprise when he stuck around."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Kouga nodded in agreement. "The two of them just don't seem to click, do they?"

"I think he's an arrogant, smug son of a bitch, and he's got that little tart wrapped around his little finger," Naraku growled furiously. "If she wanted to be used and tossed aside then she should have just asked."

Kouga laughed, but on the inside he was fuming. The only thing that kept him from sucker-punching this obvious pervert (other than his badge) was Kagome and all the other tenants who's homes he bugged. Kouga kept a cool head and continued to smile but his fists remained clinched underneath the table. "Man," Kouga sighed wistfully, his chin propped on his upturned palm as he gazed toward the clock overhead. "I would have loved to see what she looked like without clothes."

"She's a real goddess, that I can assure you," Naraku winked lustfully. "Beautiful curves, a nice rack and legs for days. She has this nightly routine when she takes a bath, where she just sits there with her eyes covered and her breasts heaving just over the water's surface." He shivered, his eyes sparkling with unfulfilled intentions. "I'm telling you, it left me hard for weeks on end."

"I'm sure," Kouga laughed again, though this time he wanted to gag. "Man, are you sure we don't know each other?"

"No way man," Naraku smiled good-naturedly. "I'd easily recognize a guy like you. You and I have a lot alike."

'I seriously doubt _that_,' Kouga disagreed, but instead turned to the TV and pressed the play button. "I think maybe it's not that we know each other, but that _you_ know _me_."

"I. . .do?"

Kouga said nothing, but nodded toward the TV set and smiled. Naraku turned as well, not knowing what to expect, and frowned when an empty shower stall appeared on the TV. "You see," Kouga explained as a man stepped underneath the running water and began to wash. "It's not that _we_ know _each other_. It's that _you_ know _me_." The man looked up, Kouga's bright blue eyes staring directly into the camera's lens, before Kouga turned off the TV.

"We have you for twelve counts of illegal surveillance already," Kouga explained as he grabbed the tape out of the player. "But this tape gets you something a little harsher: Illegal surveillance of a public servant. That's a felony. Oh, and let's not forget arson, which is _**another**_ felony. Wow," Kouga replied and stood up. "With this, plus what you've just told me, you're looking at maybe ten, twenty years tops."

Kouga shook his head at Naraku's fury and smirked. "You know you're gonna fall for this," he whispered as Naraku's heated glare settled on him. "And you're gonna go by yourself, if you don't tell me who else uses that little secret play area at your house."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Naraku mumbled quietly, his talkative mood soured suddenly as he glared at the one way mirror beside them.

"Yes you do," Kouga disagreed. He stood up then, a satisfied smirk on his rugged features, and patted Naraku on his shoulder. "I'm leaving, but I thought you'd like to know that first. Maybe you'd better sleep on it.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kouga said as he opened the door to the hallway beyond. "You and I, we're _**nothing**_ alike."

"Are you sure?" Naraku asked and turned around, a devilish smirk on his lips as he pinned Kouga with a knowing glare. "Are you sure you're not at least jealous? After all, I've seen what you can only imagine and I've done more than you've ever dreamed. Sooner or later though, I'm going to get to taste that dream of yours." Naraku laughed when Kouga slammed the door and shook his head.

"Yes, it won't be long now," he whispered to the empty room. "Soon, I'll get to taste that dream."

(III)

Kagome lay stretched across the small bedroom's carpet, a Lightening McQueen pillow firmly secured underneath her torso as she flipped through the pages of Shippou's progress review. She shook her head, wondering to herself when math problems for a second grader became so hard, while Shippou bounced on his bed like an orange rubber ball. He was **supposed** to be studying for his end of the year exam, supposed being the key word.

"OK Shippou," Kagome began while the bed groaned in squeaking protest. "This problem says that Anna, Jack, Jenny and Ken had a race. Jack came in after Jenny, but before Ken. Jenny came in second. What place did Anna come in?" Kagome waited for Shippou to answer, then looked up and rolled her eyes. He stopped jumping on the bed to stare into his fish tank, his little cheeks puffed out and his face pressed to the glass.

"Shippou," Kagome groaned and sat up. "Were you listening?"

"Yeah, I was listening," Shippou said as he continued to gaze into the underwater world. "Anna came in first."

"Oh, that's very good," Kagome praised happily. "Are you ready to go on to something else? We've been on math for a while now and my brain's starting to throb. See?" She made a show of holding the sides of her head, her fingers threaded in her hair as she groaned in pretend misery.

Shippou laughed and shook his head, wondering to himself if all humans were as silly, and plopped himself into Kagome's lap. "Um. . . actually, I kinda wanna take a break," he said as he began to pick at the ends of his fluffy tail. "I wanted to ask you something anyway."

"Ok then," Kagome said and grabbed a nearby brush. She untied the ponytail holder at the crown of his head and began to brush, making sure to be mindful of his elfin ears. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well. . .I. . ." Shippou began shyly, a rosy blush staining his cheeks as she continued to brush. "I think Obaa-chan's hiding something from me."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's weird," Shippou continued. "A couple of weeks ago she was all sad, but now she's got this weird smile on her face, like it's fake or something. Plus her scent's too perfect."

"Ok, that I don't understand," Kagome replied and paused in her brushing. "What about her scent and how can it be too perfect?"

"Youkai like me," Shippou began and puffed his tail proudly. "Are really sensitive to smells, like food or other stuff. Everybody has a different scent and one of the ways we learn about the world is by it."

"Oh really," Kagome replied. "And just what do I smell like?"

"Your scent is perfect, but in a good way," Shippou responded dreamily. "It's like vanilla, but different. You can smell your shrine on you too. Right now you smell more like the shrine-y smell." Shippou blushed suddenly, the light pink dusting darkening all the way to his hairline. "You smell that way when you're really happy."

"Really?" Kagome replied, amazed at how much the little kitsune could catch with something as insignificant as the way something smells. "Wow. And you say her's is too perfect?"

"Yup," Shippou nodded. "It's like she's stopped aging or something. It's weird. I . . .I don't like it."

Kagome frowned at the distress in his little voice and turned him around. His bottle green eyes were lowered, his gaze away from her and his little paws returning to his tail. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Kagome asked and gave his cheek a loving caress. She wiped away the lone tear she found resting there and gathered him in her arms, his small body fitting snugly against her as she began to gently sway from side to side.

"Don't worry, ok?" Kagome said as she wiped away another tear. "I'm sure she'd tell you if it were anything serious."

"Yeah, but," Shippou sniffed miserably. "What if she doesn't? Why do humans have to keep things to themselves anyway?"

"Well, there are many reasons," Kagome supposed while she continued to rock him. "For one, it may not be anything serious and she doesn't want to worry you. That's just how we humans are. I'm not sure how youkai are, but we don't want to worry our children. The world is hard enough and you don't get to be a child for long. You should be happy for as long as you possibly can be."

"Yeah, but what if something's wrong?" Shippou asked. "What if it's something serious?"

"Then I'm sure she'll tell you." She released him at his word and watched with a reassuring smile as he sat down beside her. "And when she does you'll realize that you worried for nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "I'm sure and I'm rarely wrong about anything."

"Oh, ok then," Shippou replied, convinced in the wisdom of Kagome's words, and opened his hand. "Hey, you wanna see something?"

"See what?" Kagome asked. Shippou grinned and pointed to his hand, making sure to wait until her face was almost pressed against his hand to make his move.

A small blue fire erupted in Shippou's hand. . .

And Kagome's terrified scream. . .

_And _Shippou's delighted laughter. . .

Could be heard from halfway down the street.

(IV)

Kouga waited anxiously in the hallway entrance to the police station, his eyes jerking from the polished bamboo floor underneath his feet to peer out of the glass entry doors. He looked away with a sigh and continued to pace, his co-workers shaking their heads in amusement as they walked pass. Kouga looked up again and sighed, this time in relief, as Kagome made her way up the stairs. He rushed to the door and held it open, her appreciative smile the first thing he noticed as she walked into the building like a fresh summer breeze.

"OK Kouga," Kagome said as she smiled at him. "I'm here. Is everything alright?"

Kouga merely stared at her, drinking in his beloved while she waited for him to speak. She appeared to have just gotten off from work, the scent of recycled air still clinging lightly to her form. She tugged the bottom of her suit jacket nervously, the movement jerking Kouga out of his stupor long enough to explain himself and motion for the pair to begin walking down a nearby hallway.

"See," Kouga began and quickly diverted his eyes when she turned to him. "The firemen found something in the house last week and they brought it here so our CSIs could check it out. They're through with it so. . .I asked the chief if you could have it back. He said yeah."

"Thanks Kouga!" Kagome replied ecstatically. She moved to hug him and blanched when he stepped back, his eyes lowered to the floor, the other end of the hallway, anyplace other than Kagome's petite form. "Kouga," Kagome began and reached out for him. He stepped away again, only to finally look up when Kagome sniffed miserably. He found eyes bluer than any sapphire staring back at him, their endless depths rapidly filling with unshed tears.

"No, don't do that!" Kouga quickly blurted out. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and hugged her, his arms tightening fiercely as he fought to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry Kagome. I just. . .I don't know. I just don't know how to act around you now, that's all."

"But why?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Why would you have to behave any differently?"

Kouga refused to answer, choosing instead to hold her tighter still and rest his cheek against the crown of her dark head. He closed his eyes and winced, weeks of watching her from Naraku's cameras still flashing in his mind's eye beginning their slow torture on the young detective. The guilt was beginning to eat at him, knowing that he was watching her every private moment in the burned out condo she once called home. Her hopping around half dressed in the morning, her loving kisses to Chance, even the three and a half months her brother managed to sneak the massive hound fast food had been seen, reviewed and cataloged by him.

It was her nightly bathing rituals that left him scarred, knowing that he would never be able to look at her the same way again.

The images Naraku found so erotic left Kouga feeling shamed, something **deeper** than shame as she performed the same rituals night after night. The Kagome on the tapes would run her bath water and gather her bathing supplies, then submerging herself as deep as she could inside the small tub. Most nights she would just relax, then wash and leave the bathroom. Then there were other nights, nights where whatever happened during the day finally caught up with her. She seemed to crumple the moment she sat down, her knees drawing up to her chest and her head dropping into her waiting arms.

Kouga was thankful then, grateful that Naraku had not thought to install cameras with microphones as he watched her weep silently, her tiny form trembling under the enormous emotional weight that settled so heavily on her shoulders. Imagine his surprise to find out that the Kagome he knew, the smiling, laughing, and comforting Kagome that always seemed like home to him, was struggling with her inner demons alone. The one person she chose to confide in wasn't him, but her raven haired suitor. He watched as this strange millionaire hugged her, comforted her and made her laugh. Kagome was happy with him, whoever he was, and even though Kouga was unhappy about not being her choice he was glad that there was someone around to help her.

_Now if only he could get over the guilt. . ._

"Kouga. . ."

Kouga leaned back, unwilling to let go of her as she struggled to gaze up at him. Large blue eyes connected with his frosty gaze and though the color itself resembled glaciers and snow the soul beyond them radiated nothing but warmth and concern.

"When all of this first went down, when I finally realized that someone other than myself and my brother would have to look at those tapes I nearly panicked. I mean, its bad enough that Naraku managed to get the cameras inside a place I thought was safe, and that he was watching us, but its worse to know that other people will look at it too. Can you imagine total strangers watching you go to the bathroom?

"But when I remembered that it would be you, not anyone else, looking at those tapes I immediately felt better." She smiled up at him, then stood on her tiptoes and gave his cheek a soft peck. "You're my dearest friend Kouga and knowing that you're over my case makes me feel a lot better."

"Man," Kouga breathed as he hugged her again. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." He squeezed lightly and was delighted when she squeezed back. They soon continued down the hallway towards the evidence room at the other end, Kouga's spirits considerably lighter. He hadn't known that she felt that way and he couldn't help but smile at the thought as he draped an arm around her shoulders and opened the door to the evidence room.

They stepped into what appeared to be a large storage room with boxes stacked up on metal shelves painted green with file cabinets lined up along the back wall. In the center of the room, among the collection of boxes still scattered along the floor, sat a large safe wrapped in plastic. Kouga pulled the plastic away and coughed, the soot and ash still clinging to the safe itself flying into the air. Kouga waved the air in front of him clear, then turned to Kagome and grinned. "Well? Whatdaya think?"

Kagome blinked, then tipped her head to the side and blinked again. "Um. . ." she said as she continued to stare at the safe. It was a deep emerald green and thin, like her old gym locker in high school. It was taller than her by at least half a foot.

"They found that in the fire?" Kagome asked after a few moments. Kouga nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, and I couldn't wait to give it back to-"

"It's not mine."

"Say wha?" was Kouga's intelligent reply. Kagome shrugged in answer, then approached the side of the safe and shook her head.

"Nope, it's not mine," she repeated. "I don't know what it was doing there. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Kouga began to pout. "They said that they found it in the downstairs closet. Are you sure you've never seen-"

"Hey," Kagome breathed quietly. "There's numbers on this side."

Kouga frowned but placed himself in front of the steel door and placed his hand on the tumbler lock. "Read them to me," he replied, not caring that this-perhaps-wasn't Kagome's property. Whoever put the safe in her home placed it there for a reason and Kouga felt good vibes coming off of it.

A police officer had to go with his gut instinct after all.

He listened as Kagome read off the numbers, turning the knob according to her directions, and stepped back when the door cracked open. He pushed it open the rest of the way and peered inside, his brow furrowing in confusion as he picked up a cardboard box. "What the hell's this?" he asked as he sat the box onto a nearby table. He plucked the first thing he saw out of the box and palmed it, then turned to Kagome.

"What's this?" he asked and passed her the velvet navy blue pouch. Kagome recognized it immediately. "I think I know who's locker this is," she replied as she reached inside the pouch. She fingered the small stones inside and moved to Kouga's side as he continued to rummage through the box.

"Yeah, well whoever it is they have weird taste. Check out these old tapes."

Kagome reached for the first tape and gasped. The velvet pouch slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, the diamonds inside rattling harshly against each other. In her hands was an old tape, one made long before the idea of DVDs.

"What is it?" Kouga asked as she returned it to the box and picked up another. She counted them mentally, ticking off not only the tapes but the titles while Kouga looked on in confusion.

'Westside Story, The Sound of Music, The Music Man, Singing in the Rain, Mary Poppins. . .Cabaret. . .' "They're all here," Kagome whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "All of Daddy's tapes. . .he saved them." She turned away before Kouga could say a word, reached inside the safe and burst into tears before her fingers could come back out. Kouga rushed to her when she collapsed, her sobs echoing in the room as she grasped an old violin case and refused to let go.

"Kagome," Kouga said and kneeled down in front of her, his arms open as she continued to cry. "What is it? What's going on?"

"It's," she sniffed, her tears streaming down her cheeks despite the huge grin that suddenly spread on her lips.

"I can't believe it. I haven't even thought about it and he saved them. It's Daddy's violin."

(End Chapter)

SF: I'm really sorry about not leaving the notes at the end of the last chapter. I've been so wiped lately.

Silver: Well if you need any help SF-

SF: You'd be willing to help?

Silver: Hell no! I meant for you to ask on of the other cast mates. There's no _way_ I'm writin' some of that sappy crap you like to put down.

Kagome: Hey, leave SF alone! She's tired! We've all got to pitch in! I'll cook-

Inu-chan: Then we won't eat. (Snickers with Silver)

(Kagome starts to cry)

SF: Grrrrr...

ZAP!!!

SF: Jerks.

Shippou: We're all gonna pitch in! I'll go get the summary TV!

SF: Thanks little man. Jeez. (Glares at Silver and Inu-chan) You guys are jerks. Anyway, the summary is below. Hey Silver! Get up and get to work man! Those third degree burns aren't that bad!

Chapter summary: Love's labors lost, but what if for once it wins? What was done as a selfless act comes back ten fold for Sesshoumaru and he learns the depth of his charge's heart.

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-Two: Love's Labors Won

Oh, and don't forget to check the bio page! There's a new summary!


	32. Fallen

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!! Oh, and I don't own Mya's 'Fallen' either. Sniff!

Author's Note: I had a kind reviewer ask me a question and I thought I'd answer. Kagome (in this fic) turned 22 in May. I totally forgot this and I'll clear it up as soon as I can. Oh, and for those that are on please take note that this chapter is one of those chapters that's missing a piece or two. For the full chapter please visit A Single Spark. com or Mediaminer .org. I'm really sorry about the wait people. I wanted this chapter to be extra special (points to bedraggled Silver crumpled in the corner) and I hope that it's worth the wait.

"_Like an accident it happened. Out of nowhere it just happened and I ain't mad at all because I've..."_

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fallen

(I)

Kagome leaned against the patio railing, her arms crossed to bear her weight as she watched the sun rise. Oranges, golds, and reds flickered onto the steel, glass and concrete surfaces of the city, the castoff of the early morning light beautiful. . .and a perfect way to start the day. Kagome inhaled deeply, then sighed and turned back to the patio doors. She stepped into her bedroom silently, tugged her bathrobe tighter around her and returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Lately she found her mind wandering, leaving tasks around her unfinished as her thoughts up and ran off with her. Inside the large green safe she found (after calming herself down and assuring Kouga she was fine) all of her father's old tapes, his sheet music, his violin, Sesshoumaru's mother's diamonds and Terrance's sketch pad. It felt good to touch them, to let her fingers pass over things that, though momentarily misplaced, meant more to her than anything else in the world.

Which left her with a different problem.

'My feelings. . .for Sesshoumaru,' she said to herself as she closed the bathroom door. 'How exactly do I feel about him?' she asked herself. 'I mean, I'm fond of him. . .more so now than I ever was before. But what if he doesn't feel the same about me?' She showered, pinned her hair into a loose bun, and was almost finished getting ready when the gentle sound of the elevator's bell rang in the living room. She hurried into her clothes, her khaki pants slipping over her long legs and her navy blue blouse decently buttoned before Inuyasha's booming tenor flooded the apartment.

"Hey Kagome! Where are ya?" he hollered from the living room. He smirked when she finally rounded the corner, stumbling into a pair of blue and white polka dotted peep-toe heels. She growled in frustration, surprising him in how primal it sounded, and gave her an innocent smile in return. "What's up?" he replied and reached out to pat 'Chance's head when he walked past.

"Inuyasha, let's you and I talk," Kagome ground out savagely. Inuyasha knew that look (after centuries of dealing with the ningen female species) and quickly stepped back toward the elevator and hurried into what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, can that wait? Cause I wanna borrow Chance for the day."

Kagome stopped, all ill will evaporating for him as she blinked in confusion. "What?" she finally said. "You want to -borrow- Chance?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Why?"

"You don't have to worry about him all day," Inuyasha offered instead. "He'd be with me. We'd go for a walk in that new dog park across the city, we'd pick up women, we'd go eat ice cream and-"

"Wait a sec," Kagome interrupted and held her hand up to stop him. "You want to borrow Chance. . .to pick up _women_? No." She shook her head and turned to go into the kitchen when his hand reached out and grasped her elbow. She gasped in surprise. 'When did he get so close?' she asked herself as Inuyasha released her and began to poke the tips of his index fingers together. "Um..."

"Look, I'll come clean with ya," Inuyasha proposed with a deep sigh. "It's Sesshoumaru. He's coming back later on tonight and-"

"He is?" Kagome gaped, unaware of Chance's sudden attention to the conversation. "How do you know? When did he-"

"He called me this morning, before I came up here," Inuyasha answered hurriedly. "But look, the reason I want to keep Chance for the night is-"

"Wait, you want to keep him _all_ night?" Kagome interrupted yet again. "Why?" She watched as he sighed again and looked away.

"Sesshoumaru. . .is terrified of dogs."

"What?" Kagome whispered softly. Chance seemed to balk at this, but padded to her side and sat down at her feet. "Are you sure? Since when?"

"When we were younger, this great big dog attacked me," Inuyasha replied shamefully. He'd spent the earlier part of the morning practicing this speech and, despite having perfected it in his bathroom mirror, he knew that actually _saying_ it to Kagome would be worlds different.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was, or what I was doing. This dog came out of nowhere and Sesshoumaru saved me. I turned out fine as you can see." He groaned when Kagome rolled her eyes, his version of fine and her version obviously differed. "**But** Sesshoumaru never fully got over it."

"Wasn't he the one who put Chance on my cousins' back porch?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Why did he do that if-" She gaped again at Inuyasha's meaningful stare. "Oh wow," she breathed in amazement. "I-I didn't know. I mean, I just thought-"

"He really wants to see you, and I'm not asking for you to choose between them," Inuyasha quickly replied when the sharp pang of guilt began to reflect in her aura. "I just wanted to you know-"

"No, I understand." She kneeled down and scratched behind Chance's ear, her gaze thoughtful as she looked into his golden orbs. "What do you think Chance? Are you willing to go with the big bad baby over there?"

Chance woofed, stood up and wagged his tail even as Inuyasha crowed in protest.

"There ya go," Kagome laughed. "I would give you some of his stuff, but seeing how his stuff is gone..." She stopped herself before she could get choked up, and waved away Inuyasha's concern. "Anyway, let me get my purse. You're going to need a leash and maybe a bed, and-"

"No, don't worry about it," Inuyasha said as he crossed the living room floor and pushed the elevator's call button. "I'll get all that stuff. Besides, knowing you you'd want a bright pink, girly leash with rhinestones and lace and crap. No self respecting guy would be caught dead with something like that."

"Get out of my apartment," Kagome giggled and tossed one of the couch's pillows at him. He ducked into the elevator with Chance close behind him. "And be a very bad boy Chance!"

"Aww come on!" she heard Inuyasha call out behind the elevator doors. "That's sabotage!"

(II)

Inuyasha stood at the head of the large conference room table and waited, dark orbs reflecting slightly in the polished wooden table as the room continued to surge with nervous chatter. The managers of all the stores in the mall, all two hundred and eight of them, were either standing or sitting in the massive room that Inuyasha reserved for just this sort of occasion. He cleared his throat slightly and smirked when the noise began to fade into quiet.

"Welcome to our monthly meeting," Inuyasha began clearly. "First of all, before we get started, let's welcome the managers of our newest stores, The Chocolate Brigade, Electronic Haven, and Leaping Tiger Sporting Goods." The three unit managers waved their hands while the others clapped, a shy but appreciate smile on the lips of the Chocolate Brigade's young manager, and quieted when Inuyasha began to speak again.

"Profits for the mall itself are better than they've ever been," Inuyasha said and pointed toward a set of charts. "Sales and mall traffic are up considerably since April of last year and I have to say, I think the skating rink we put on the first floor is one of the reasons why. Unfortunately. . .maintenance for the rink is the reason why the rental fees are going up." He frowned at the muttered groans that suddenly flooded the room and sighed.

"The rate increase will not be much," he replied over the noise. "A mere fifteen percent is more than enough to keep you're pockets happy and take care of the rink, plus fund a few of the seasonal projects we have in mind to attract more business."

"What about those that hold the five year fixed contracts?" someone said from the back of the group.

Inuyasha sighed again. "They'll still have their old rates, but those contracts expire at end of September or the beginning of November." Inuyasha listened to the mutter to themselves and at times had to fight back a comment or a growl when someone chose to call him an unkind name. He chose instead to gesture toward the open doorway, Aoshi's deep blue orbs shimmering in barely veiled amusement before he disappeared.

"Oh, and if there isn't anything else," Inuyasha interrupted the muttering of the crowd. "There is someone I'd like you to meet." Aoshi reappeared and entered the room, his form hunched over slightly as he led Sesshoumaru into the room by his leash. The astonished gasps that came from the group was surprisingly funny and Inuyasha had to nearly bite through his tongue to keep from collapsing into hysterical giggles.

"This," Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru sat by his right leg. "Is Chance, and he's the helper of a young lady that lives on one of the upper floors. The vest he's wearing-" He gestured toward the black doggie vest strapped to 'Chance's back. "Isn't a fashion statement. If he comes into your shop please be kind enough to help him out. He'll come with instructions so you won't have to guess." He waited for everyone's nod of agreement and dismissed the meeting, his lips turned in a barely held smirk as each human avoided the mammoth white canine.

'Must you gain enjoyment from such trivial things?' Sesshoumaru griped once everyone was long gone. Inuyasha shrugged and grinned happily.

"You know what they say," he said as Aoshi came back into the room. "Everyone's got to get his jollys from somewhere."

(III)

She'd thought about it all day, wracking her brain as she attempted to do her paper work. Her mind had pursued little else, leaving paperwork half done and a slight headache forming behind her eyes. She'd even went so far as to ask Sango for advice on what she should do to thank Sesshoumaru and even now she was having trouble with Sango's answer.

"I still can't believe she said that," Kagome groaned as the light ahead of her turned red. She downshifted to a stop and waited patiently, her demeanor much calmer than the rest of her rush-hour companions. "Jeez, I expect some changes from being married to the pervert but _good grief_."

She cleared her mind though, and stopped to pick up a few groceries before returning home. Kagome walked through the mall's lobby happily, a wistful and plotting grin on her lips as she passed a couple of stores to the elevator. She stopped steps from the elevator, blue orbs rounded in awe as she gazed into a nearby store window. She gaped at the dress on display for a moment, then grinned and turned around.

"Any problem Higurashi-san?"

"Ah!!"

"Oh, please forgive me," Ryo, the security guard, grinned apologetically as Kagome gasped and struggled to calm herself. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I merely wanted to know if you needed assistance."

"Um, no," Kagome waved off with a bright smile. "I just saw something I really liked in the window. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Ryo glanced toward the display window and whistled approvingly. "That's quite the dress Higurashi-san. Are you planning on buying it?"

"Yeah, after I take these bags to my-"

"I will do that," Ryo interrupted and had the plastic white grocery bags in his hands before she could protest. "You go on in and buy the dress. I'll make sure these get to your apartment."

"No, you don't have to-"

"I know that," he replied with a small grin. "But I want to. It's not problem, really."

"Well, ok then." She watched as the guard walked toward the elevator, then smiled and happily bounced into the store.

Sesshoumaru-the _human_ version-boarded the elevator quickly, his narrowed hazel orbs briefly landing on his brother's grinning form before disappearing behind the elevator's shiny metallic doors. 'The hanyou is planning something,' he remarked to himself as the elevator began it's snail's assent to the top floor and Kagome's apartment. He was well aware of some of the goings on of the day, having seen Ryo leave Kagome's grocery bags in Inuyasha's private office. He and Inuyasha stopped to talk momentarily before Ryo returned to his station and Inuyasha took Kagome's belongings to her place.

Tonight Inuyasha practically pestered the fur from his back, insisting that he dress in a certain way that made sense only to the hanyou in question. Sesshoumaru relented reluctantly, figuring that in the grand scheme of things that it didn't really matter what he wore so long as Inuyasha left him alone. They spent an hour arguing about what Sesshoumaru considered to be frivolous, unimportant matters before settling into the business matters of the company's goings on. They agreed to stop at nine o' clock to retire for the evening. Inuyasha stepped off the elevator first and gave Sesshoumaru a sly wink and a knowing smirk before going further into his own apartment.

'Foolish halfling,' Sesshoumaru growled to himself, then stopped once the elevator doors open. His senses, heightened to near-youkai sensitivity since meeting the young social worker, caught the scent of something burning almost instantly. A sudden roar and a startled scream broke through his stupor and he was off, delicately scenting the air as he ran through the living room toward the kitchen. The scene that awaited him startled him at first, then Kagome's fearful scent sliced through the smoke and the flames. She was curled against the mirrored wall, her head in her hands as smoke continued to pour from the stove. Sesshoumaru glanced to her for a moment before crossing the room toward the fire.

She had been trying to do two things at once, a typical Kagome act if there ever was one. The concept of cooking and getting ready wasn't exactly hard for her. She'd attempted far more but tonight her nervousness caused her to slack just a bit. She was just finishing her hair when the sudden smell of burning rice slapped her, but there was a lot more burning by the time she reached the kitchen. Kagome turned one burner off, then turned to reach the other when the chicken she was sauteing suddenly burst into flames. She froze, memories of the fire flashing rapidly in her mind's eye. She had no memory of anything after that, nor was she aware when Sesshoumaru slammed the glass lid over the flaming pan, jerked the fire extinguisher from underneath the counter and doused the few flames that managed to latch onto the counter.

The smoke was black and choking, and Sesshoumaru fanned the air in front of him as he struggled to take in a clean breath. Sesshoumaru picked up the phone when it began to ring and assured the security staff downstairs that everything was fine. He also assured them that assistance wasn't needed before hanging up and turning toward Kagome, who hadn't moved or said a word since he came in.

"Kagome," he called softly as he dragged a nearby dining room chair across the room. ""Kagome are you alright?" A whimper, pitiful and meek, was his answer and he sat the chair in front of her, then hooked his hands underneath her arms and lifted her to her bare feet. He attempted to see to any injuries but was stopped when she began to fight him, dark ringlets shivering violently as she struggled in his grasp. "Kagome, stop it!" he growled and gave her a fierce shake, one that brought tear-fulled sapphire orbs to his own calm gaze.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru breathed softly when she began to cry. "What happened?"

"I-I'm so so-so-sorry," she sobbed brokenly, her head bowed in shame. She attempted to cover her face with her hands and frowned when Sesshoumaru kept her wrists firmly clasped in his hands.

"You will not hide from me, little miko," he commanded gently. Kagome's sadness overwhelmed him then and he sat down, drawing calming circles in the palms of her hands while he waited for her to explain once she calmed down.

"I'm such a baby," she finally whispered with a hiccup.

"I do not believe so," Sesshoumaru assured her with another sweep across her palms. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head, an attempt to clear the cobwebs inside, and sighed. "I just. . .I don't know what happened. It was the smoke, and the flames, and I remembered thinking about Chance an-" She choked up then, her eyes screwed shut despite the tears that continued to fall from them. "I-"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru used his handkerchief to dry her cheeks, his gentle dabbing soothing as she spent out her fright.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome apologized again.

"Whatever for?"

"I ruined the kitchen." They glanced back to the smoldering cabinets, the beautiful wood now blackened beyond repair.

"That is but a simple thing to fix," he assured her once he finally released her hands. "What matters most is that you are safe and unhar-" He glanced down now that she was calmed and nearly lost his breath, his surprise at finding her so unclothed enough to startle him out of whatever it was he planned to say next. She apparently rushed to the kitchen in the middle of dressing, as she stood now in her underclothes.

He'd seen the black lacy pair of boyshorts before, seeing as how they were one of her favorite pairs of panties, but the strapless bra was new, the solid black bra making the contents within appear as if they were being presented to him as divine gifts. Straps wound from her back to snake around her mid-section, the clasp at the end of the stretchy strips of fabric settled nicely against her tummy. The overall effect complimented her naturally hourglass figure and the bra itself made her look like an ancient gladiator. . .

Very dangerous. . .

And _very_ alluring.

He reached out without thinking, his fingertips ghosting lightly over the smoothness of her side as she continued to sniff and mumble apologies. Sesshoumaru watched his fingers move, riveted as goosebumps began to trail behind his fingertips. He found that he couldn't take his hands away, his right hand having found purchase on her left hip to hold her steady. There was something about Kagome that **pleased** him, the _inu_ side of him that Kikyou thought to be long since locked away. The beast _**wanted**_ and though his determination was strong, Sesshoumaru could only last for so long, even as the gentle scrape of his nails brought a shaky gasp from his willing victim.

"Wait."

Sesshoumaru blinked, honey orbs slightly confused when delicate fingers firmly grasped his left wrist. He looked up and found Kagome blushing, the rosy hue dusted along her flushed cheeks as she stared further into the room around them.

"Why?"

"I-" Jeez, what _could_ she say? Just exactly how could she say anything with those eyes of his, those drops of amber that seemed to smirk impishly at her. 'Forget that,' Kagome sighed when she finally looked at him. 'He is smirking at me. . .though that look is anything but malicious. . .'

His nose twitched slightly as the scent of her arousal began to perfume the air, but he chose to wait as she asked and listen to whatever it was she had to say.

"Well. . .I'm not a super model."

She missed his clueless gaze.

"And I'm not a great beauty either. As a matter of fact-"

And here was where he stopped listening. After all, he had no real idea what a super model was, or why she insisted on comparing herself to one. She was confessing something that Sesshoumaru knew all along; that all humans had flaws though it was the flaws of this human that he found to be endearing. One such flaw included the birthmark right above her bellybutton, a little patch of light freckles that were dusted along her skin like the scattering of stars.

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore her, choosing instead to make little circles with his thumb along her left side.

Kagome barely noticed.

He marveled at her skin and her scent, both reminding him of the dewy petals of a newly bloomed rose. That same hand moved slowly along her skin until it rested against the small of her back, the delicately feminine curve that left him wondering what it would taste like if he were to choose to find out. Sesshoumaru gently nudged her forward until she stood directly between his bent knees, his eyes only briefly stopping on her heart-shaped face surrounded by a beautifully dark cloud of curls and waves, before leaning forward to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss on that same splattering of stars.

She froze, the words dying in her mouth as her world suddenly tipped on its axis. She had been **trying** to explain why he shouldn't be attracted to her, why he should be attracted to someone else. . .but apparently he didn't agree. Lovely sapphire orbs gazed heavenward, then glazed over as his tongue drew lazy shapes over her tummy. She could do nothing but stand there, her right hand clutching the fabric of his suit jacket as he continued his attentions further up her skin. His mouth was impossibly hot against her chilled flesh, and insistent as his breath stoked the flames that his tongue sparked to life.

It was when she began to squirm in his arms that he stopped, a satisfied smirk on his thin lips as he waited for her to catch her breath. "Sit in my lap, Kagome," he commanded softly, his eyes shifting from honey to golden with each shifting of the moonlight that streamed in from the clear patio doors. She blinked stupidly, his effect on her still singing in her blood when she finally understood what he asked of her. Kagome blushed again but complied, briefly wondering to herself when she allowed him to order her around as he began to guide her toward him.

'Hmnh! The nerve of this guy!' she complained to herself as he adjusted her to his liking. 'First he orders me to sit, then he wants me to do so as if I were some child visiting Santa Clause. Well I don't think so!" She stopped him with a wave of her hand, a sweet little smile gracing her features as she stepped from between his knees and sighed. 'Besides,' she said to herself as she braced her hands on his shoulders.

'I'm a woman of the twenty-first century after all, and if he wants me to sit then I'm going to do it how _**I**_ want to do it.'

Sesshoumaru observed as a sort of determination flashed in her eyes as she looked down at him, her nervous smile strengthening before her right leg lifted, then stretched gracefully until he sat between her spread legs, and watched as she slowly sank down. It wasn't long before they were face to face, smoldering sunlit orbs immersed in shy indigo blue. He bit back a groan when her little bottom bounced slightly in his lap, his eyes briefly closed while he indulged in her heat as it began to warm the thick fabric of his dark pants.

"Welcome," he growled lightly, then groaned when she scooted closer to him. Her blush darkened but her smile widened, her hands sliding past his shoulders to twirl a strand of his dark hair between her fingers.

"Glad to be here."

(IV)

Hours had passed, hours that; to Kagome; felt like days in one instant and seconds in another. Moonlight streamed in from the enormous windows at the side of her bed, her earlier embarrassment at having forgotten to close them now gone once new delights and endeavors came into play. The silvery shimmer seemed trapped in her gaze as if it were liquid mercury, the metallic pools of light briefly disappearing as she sighed and closed her eyes.

She glanced down at a tightened at her hip and smiled, then ran her fingers through the dark locks cascading from her stomach and over her right side. Sesshoumaru slept unawares, his right arm draped lazily over her hips. She winced when his hand tightened again, his nails sharp against her sensitive skin.

"Ow," she hissed, but giggled and moved his hand further down her leg. "That hurts you overgrown pug." He grunted, then sank his teeth into the hip on the other side. She jerked in surprise and moved to push him away when he let go, leaving her with a lick and a moist kiss in apology. Kagome shook her head and continued to play with his hair while her mind replayed their lovemaking from hours before.

'I. . .I'm not a virgin anymore,' was her first thought. She blushed and giggled again, her free hand over her lips to muffle the sound. Her body still tingled, even now as they lay tangled in the dark sheets of her bed. The down comforter had long since been kicked off the foot of the bed, its warmth oppressive in the heat that had surged between them. Now it was his body heat that kept her warm, even now as he began to tug her further down the bed. She allowed it, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, and relaxed as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her back was firmly pressed to his chest and his head rested on the pillow beneath them.

'He's so spoiled,' she laughed and kissed his cheek. 'But he's gentle when he wants to be. And funny. And smart. And. . .' She turned in his arms, his loosening only to allow the slight movement before tightening once again. She raised herself until her lips rested against his ear, her breasts pressed against his chest, and whispered,

"I think. . .I might love you."

(End Chapter)

SF: (getting up off the floor) Whew! That was close. Anyway, for those that **care**, Kagome and Sesshou finall-

Kagome: (blushing still) Please don't SF. I can't believe you had us do that.

SF: ; - ) But you know you liked it. . .(laughs) Anyway, I'm going to try to squeeze in one more lemon-

Silver: Oh God. More work.

SF: That's right. I'm going to try to do one more before this story turns another curve. The summary for the next chapter is below. Oh, and for those that are on please make sure to read the Author's Note at the top of the page.

Next chapter summary: We leave Kagome and Sesshoumaru for a chapter and follow the fox prince on his day to day activities. From early morning breakfast, fights in the playground and other unexpected surprises we learn that everything is connected in the round and round of all that is.

Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Three: Fox Day Afternoon

(I'm sure you guys recognize the title for the next chapter, but do you recognize the last sentence at the end of the summary? I'll give you a hint: He's the man behind the movie _Phantoms_.)

#14


	33. Fox Day Afternoon

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Thirty-Three: Fox Day Afternoon

_She screamed and jumped backward, her hands flailing wildly as the little blue flame grew in his small palms. He continued to laugh, unaware of her fear as the flame leapt from his hands and engulfed her trembling form._

_He panicked at her reaction, the terror that corroded her scent finally reaching his nose._

"_Kagome," he said as the flames continued to lick at her skin. "It doesn't hurt. Don't be scared."_

_She looked down and found him waiting, watching her as his calm finally settled into her own._

"_Father always said that I would learn it once I had someone to protect. I do now . I want to protect __**you **__Kagome."_

_The pearl blue enveloped her, the scorching heat she expected surprisingly absent. Instead a gentle, comforting warmth settled in its place. He watched as awe struck orbs looked down at him, a smile on the little kit's face as her scent calmed._

"_I don't want anyone to hurt you Kagome, not my mom, not those jerks on the Council, not anybody," Shippou admitted to his flaming blue angel. "You're my best friend."_

(I)

Emerald green eyes were serene in the early morning light, thoughtful orbs distant as they followed the raindrops that streaked down the glass of his bedroom window. He sat on a small bench underneath the window sill, still dressed in his Spiderman pyjamas with the only sounds in the room the gentle gurgling of his fish tank and the soft whirl of the central air conditioning. He watched the rain drip from the sky, his mind was deep within memories of the past. Though most of his sixty years of living had been painful, there were sprinklings of time that were happy, times that shone in the darkness like brand new coins in the moonlight.

Most of all he remembered his father, and he smiled as memories of the taiyoukai replayed in his mind's eye. Jininji once told him that his father was powerful, that the only youkai who managed to outsmart him in combat had been the Inu of the West. It wasn't that his father was a large male. He was five foot ten inches, fairly short in comparison to a species of creatures where the males were normally between six and seven feet tall. What his father lacked in muscle, or brute strength he made up in brains and was the cleverest youkai in the land.

Yet his father had been a humble youkai, denying Shippou's mother's wish to live in grandeur in favor of a cozy little house in the hills outside Osaka. Shippou remembered the house well, and the happy times that were spent there, and sighed.

'There was a picture in Dad's study,' Shippou said to himself while the rain continued to fall. 'It was over the fireplace, behind his desk.'

_"Daddy?" a much younger Shippou asked as he pointed over his father's shoulder from his seat on the older youkai's lap. Long, auburn locks shifted slightly, the ends loose to tumble over the back of the massive chair. _

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_Who's that lady behind you?" Teeny claws grasped his father's shoulder tightly and it was the older youkai's quick movement that prevented the young kit from climbing onto his shoulder. Shippou's father turned around, emerald orbs so much like his son's shimmering in memory as he reached up and caressed the painting's burnished metal frame. The painting was of a woman, no older than her thirties, dressed in an ancient kimono. Shippou knew without asking that the picture was old, far older than he was, and was one of his father's prized possessions. Shippou sniffed at the melancholy in his father's scent but remained silent as nostalgia kept its grip on the taiyoukai._

"_That," Shippou's father finally said as he reached out to trace the human woman's shoes. "Was my mother. She died a long, long time ago, long before you were a twinkle in this Ryu's eye." _

That painting, along with so many other things, was the first his mother destroyed when Shippou's father passed away. He looked down at his scarred palm and sighed, remembering the burn and the miasma his mother injected into the wound so it would remain etched on his skin.

'So I wouldn't forget,' Shippou said to himself with a heavy sigh. 'That all humans, the weak and the strong, don't deserve our compassion. They're food and amusement, nothing more.' Yet he couldn't find a single human that deserved to be totally hated. His friends at school were human, his grandmother was human and Kagome. . .

'Kagome's human too, and she and Grandma love me.'

Shippou grinned, both at the thought and at the sun as it began to shred it's way through the dark clouds. They _**loved **_him, his Grandma and Kagome, and even though they weren't blood he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that their love only paled (to him) to the love his father once had for him. He felt protected by them, felt _safe_ with them and it was for them that he continued to work so hard on his magic.

"Hey!" he remembered suddenly and jumped from the small bench. "Today's Saturday! I'd better get to work!" Saturday was when Mrs. Takisai turned everything upside down and dusted, moped, cleaned and washed almost everything in the house. Shippou scurried around the room quickly, his little paws snatching various toys and clothing off the floor. He yanked a pair of his boxers from his bedpost and dumped them (and everything else) into a nearby Cars- theme laundry basket. It took him less than twenty minutes to straighten everything out before he left the room in search of the vacuum cleaner. Shippou passed by Mrs. Takisai's bedroom and paused, curious at the clicking sounds coming from inside.

He knocked then came inside at her admission. He found Mrs. Takisai sitting at her computer desk, her laptop closed as she turned her chair around and opened her arms. "How's my birthday boy this morning?" she asked as Shippou settled happily into her lap.

"Aw Grandma," Shippou groaned when she gave him a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead. "That's embarrassing!"

"No it's not," she disagreed teasingly. "Besides, there's no one here but us. Now, have you cleaned your room?"

"Yes, Grandma."

"Have you pulled those boxers of yours off your bedpost?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Did you pick up all of your video games and put them inside the shelf underneath your TV?"

"Yes Grandma, jeez."

"And-" Mrs. Takisai said and set him back on the floor. "Have you cleaned Sakana-Eyes Kyo's tank?"

Shippou groaned and rolled his eyes. Sakana-Eyes Kyo was the name of one of the fish inside the tank Kagome gave him for Christmas. It was a large, bubble eyed black fish that ruled over the other fish. It swam like a shark and ate almost all of the food to the point where Shippou had to shake Kyo's food onto one side of the tank so the other fish could eat on the opposite end. "Yes, Sakana-san's tank's been cleaned. I just need to find the vacuum cleaner."

"Aren't you a sweet boy."

"Yeck!" Shippou groaned when she kissed him again. "Jeez Grandma, lay off. I'm a man now, remember?"

"Oh please," Mrs. Takisai replied with a wave of her hand. "Just because you're one, _one_ year older than me doesn't mean that you're a man all of a sudden."

"Oh yes it does."

"Really?" She laughed at his expression, his arms crossed and his nose tipped up rather arrogantly. "I see. Forgive me Shippou-sama."

"Don't call me that," he huffed angrily. "You know you don't have to call me that Grandma. Hey, what are we doin' today, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mrs. Takisai shrugged and raised the laptop's lid. "How about we meet a couple of your friends at the park later on?"

"OK!"

"But you have to finish cleaning up!" she called after him as Shippou sprinted from the room. "Oh, that child. He has turned an important age. I just hope he's ready. . ." She opened the page she had been looking at, her fingers skimming along the screen as they trailed down the list of names. 'I hope I can find someone kind, someone decent, someone he can love. . .and that will love him in return.'

(II)

"Wow, Shippou!" called a little voice from underneath the jungle gym. Shippou looked down and grinned at the upside down images of two of his best friends. He waved to the little girls, grinned when they waved back and allowed his legs to slide from the iron bar above him. He flipped in mid air, landed on his feet, and bowed when the girls applauded.

"That was so amazing, Shippou-kun!" Rin exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Me either," Kanna replied, her snow white curls bouncing like little springs as she jumped up and down around him. "Do you think you could teach us how to do that?"

"Um. . .well..." Shippou blushed sheepishly, bashful for only a moment before he reached out, grasped Rin's and Kanna's hands and began to run (slowly!) across the playground toward the swings.

"Come on!" he shouted above their giggles. "You two swing and I'll push you!" He grinned when they agreed and continued across the playground, glancing back momentarily before running onward.

The pair trailing along behind him were his closest friends. He'd known Kanna the longest when she and her family moved to Japan from Ireland two years ago. Shippou had just moved into his grandmother's house at the time and they both were new to the school. The other kids used to tease and bully Kanna for her hair and accent, but that didn't last long under Shippou's protection. One well placed black eye on the kitsune's part made sure the students knew to leave the little girl alone or else.

Rin came along at the beginning of this school year and again Shippou had to keep the other students away, this time because of the lazuline blue dog collar she refused to take off. She wore the collar around her neck proudly, and endured her classmates cruel words so bravely that Shippou couldn't help but step in when one of her bullies tried to lay hands on her. That lesson was less violent but a lot more fun. One growl from Shippou was all it took for the entire crowd to scatter like cockroaches in the light and the little girl remained in his tight little group ever since.

'She's not wearing the collar today,' Shippou noted as they released his hands and continued on without him. 'I don't think she's had it on for a while.' "Hey Rin!"

"Yeah?" she hollered back as her brunette hair bobbed against the side of her head.

"What happened to your-**OMPH!**" He fell backward with a thud, the sand softening the blow as something heavy settled on his stomach. He hollered when that same something smacked him in the face, but quickly blocked the rest of the attack as Rin and Kanna ran to his rescue.

"Get off!" he heard his friends scream as they struggled to remove the weight from his stomach. Above him a little dark-haired girl screeched like the possessed and continued to do so well after the girls managed to pull her off of him.

"Shame on you!" Rin cajoled with a shake of her finger while Shippou stood back up. "You know Shippou-kun doesn't hit girls!"

"So? I don't care!" the little girl shot back, then glared at Shippou. "I don't know how you did it, but you got me in trouble! I had detention the last day of school and it's your fault!"

Shippou smirked mischievously, remembering what he did to the little girl to make her so angry. She'd hit him in the chest during lunch, spilling chocolate milk all over himself and the cool Naruto cosplay hat Kagome bought him. In retaliation he managed to sneak one of his crying mushrooms into her bookbag.

"Well that's what you get Souten!" he shouted back with his arms proudly folded over his chest. "You spilled milk all over my hat!"

"And?" Souten growled back and stomped closer to him. "What's so special about that dumb ole hat anyway?"

"Don't say things like that to Shippou-kun!" Kanna chirped angrily as she and Rin stepped between the warring pair. "Shippou-kun's a very nice boy and wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well, see that's not exactly-"

"Shame on you Souten-san, for spreading lies!"

"I'm not lying!" Souten cried with an angry stamp of her foot. "He did get me in trouble! He did!" Souten sniffed, her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably as she began to cry. "He-he-" she stuttered helplessly with her little hands balled against her closed eyes. Rin and Kanna stood by, unsure of what to do until Shippou stepped by them and wrapped the smaller girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry Souten," he whispered and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You're right. A hat's not worth it if it made you cry."

"Shippou!"

Shippou looked up, rounded pupils slanting as he scanned the playground for the source of the voice. Jininji stood on the opposite side of the gate, a small bag draped across his chest as he waved. "Come on kid! We gotta go!"

"OK!" He released Souten and ran for the gate, stopping only to wave to the other girls before throwing the gate open. Shippou appeared at Jininji's side almost instantly and together they walked across the street to Jininji's waiting car.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked as he scrambled into the front passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember?" Jininji asked, lime green orbs shining at Shippou's excitement. "Today's your sixty-first birthday and you're the reigning prince!" He sighed at Shippou's clueless gaze. "Today's your Tsunuke-Kane!"

Shippou nodded, his excitement renewed as he began to squirm in his seat. The Tsunuke -Kane was the taiyoukai version of a coming of age party, where lords from the three reigning lands (and from lands overseas) came to not only pledge their allegiance to the future tai but to present the young prince with gifts. There was food, song and lots of celebration. . .and Shippou could hardly wait!

(III)

"Oh man," Shippou groaned as he slumped down in his seat. "This sucks! I'm so bored I can't even see straight!"

The banquet that he thought would be so much fun hours ago turned out to be less than such, with Shippou restrained to his seat while _everyone else_ partied around him. The gifts, if you could call them that, were positioned along the table in front of him, and Shippou looked down at them and groaned. Among the gifts were a gilded (decorative) dagger from a taiyoukai from Brazil, a shield from the taiyoukai of Ireland, stocks from the three tai from America and the most useless (and the most embarrassing) was the promise from the Great Taiyoukai of India to allow Shippou first consideration should the young kitsune ever choose to court the camel-youkai's daughter.

'As if,' Shippou thought with a quiet "yech!". 'I don't wanna court nobody and definitely not a stinky, smelly camel!'

"Eastern-sama," Jininji leaned over from Shippou's right side and whispered. "You must sit up. You will offend the other lords if you continue this way."

"Eh, whatever." But Shippou sat up, the thin golden circlet adorning his loose auburn locks playfully cocked to the side as if it were only a hat. The Symbol of the East, a blazing ruby stone, shone from the center of the circlet above the tiny red flame mark that blazed from the center of his forehead. He was dressed in a green kimono made from fine silk, the hakamas a darker forest green than the jade green haori. He wore white tabi socks and white brocade zori sandals that he constantly kicked off. Even now they were laying underneath the table, his feet swinging freely, his toes wiggling happily and his fiery tail swaying from between the wooden bars along the back of the dining chair.

"Who are we waiting on?" Shippou groaned miserably. "I'm tired and bored."

"Don't say such things aloud Eastern-sama!" Jininji whispered moments before a white haired inu hanyou approached the table. "Someone could hear you!"

"Eh, let the brat talk," the inu hanyou grinned, his fangs flashing in the sparse light. "I don't blame 'em. I remember when Sesshoumaru had to do this crap too. If you think this is bad now, kid, just wait until you have to do the Walk of the Warrior."

Shippou groaned and once again slid down into his chair. The Walk of the Warrior was an exhibition where the taiyoukai-to-be displayed their fighting or magic prowess to the other tai. It was as much showing off as it was a promise, not only to do their best once the prince became tai but to bring honor to those that would ally themselves to him.

"Hey kid, don't be mad," the hanyou growled with the snowy white ears twitching on the crown of his head. "Here, here's something from the Western Sets." He tossed a small package onto the table and disappeared, leaving Shippou and Jininji to shrug before Shippou ripped into the marbled tan wrapping. Inside were two smaller packages, both covered in the same marbled wrapping. Shippou grasped the rectangular box while Jininji took hold of the oval shape left behind.

"Oh wow!" Shippou gasped as the wrapping fell away to his claws. In his hands was a copy of the hottest new racing car video game. Shippou oooed and ahhed over the game for the longest, deep green eyes absorbing each detail of the game's cover. . .before he tore through the package like a jackal through the flesh of a gnu to reach the little booklet inside. "Grandma look!" he exclaimed to the silent woman on his left side. "Look what the Western Sets gave me! Isn't it awesome!" He stopped, his face wrinkled slightly as he watched her. Mrs. Taiksai looked tired, her breath wheezing in short pants and her eyes closed with her hand pressed lightly to her chest. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, nothing Shippou darling," Mrs. Taiksai replied with a gentle, breathless grin. "What's this?" she asked as Shippou silently passed her the video game. "You say this comes from the Western Sets? My, how thoughtful of them."

Shippou remained quiet, wide orbs narrowed suspiciously as she read the back of the game's cover.

'When she was panting and wheezing and stuff, I thought she smelled different. . .

He smiled when she smiled back, then turned when Jinichi tapped his shoulder.

'I thought for a second there that she smelled of sickness. . .and death.'

(End Chapter)

Kagome: Uh-oh. That's not good.

SF: You're right that's not. Shippou's beginning to suspect you guys.

Shippou: Suspect what?

Sango: Nothing little one. Now go play.

Shippou: OK! Come on guys! (::runs off with Rin and the Little Muse::)

SF: Well, that's that! Oh, and the next chapter's summary is below.

Chapter Summary: The story moves again, this time to Sango as she helps the FBI locate a missing child. She soon becomes wrapped further into the investigation, leading Sango into the dangerous world of a child abductor with plans for both Sango and his little captive. Sesshoumaru plays detective, but is he fast enough to reach Sango in time?

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-Four: Sango's Suffering

SF: Oh, and the bio page is updated too!!

#13


	34. Sango's Suffering

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Sango's Suffering

"_M-mama. . ."_

_She returned to the waking world slowly, her blinks slow and frightened. She swallowed, wincing at the sudden burn that seared her throat, and attemp_ted _to see through the darkness around her. She shifted and swung her legs off of the cushy bench she woke up on and leaned back. She jumped at the bracing cold_ _behind her, then turned and used her hands to see the smooth wall behind her. The darkness in front of her was covered in pocked marks with grooves that seemed to cross each other._

_She gasped when the lights suddenly came on, both at how abrasive the brightness was against her contracted pupils and at the room around her as a little girl's paradise suddenly revealed itself._ _Scattered across the floor was every toy, every game and every doll she could imagine. A large white cabinet was nestled in a nearby corner. The door of the painted wood was left open to reveal a pretty pink TV and dozens of DVDs. She jumped down from the bed, barely noticing the full sized bed dressed in soft pastel pinks and creamy whites. The canopy attached to the bed's posts hung suspended from the bed like a slowly drifting cloud, with glittery threads woven in the soft cotton to twinkle like stars._

_The little girl reached for the first thing in her grasp, an enormous purple elephant a head shorter than her, and gave it a great squeeze. "Wow," she breathed into the elephants's soft velveteen fur. "Everything's so pretty." She glanced around again before moving on to something new, her earlier fright forgotten as she began to play with a set of dolls dressed in beautiful intricate kimonos of periwinkle, mint green and pale yellow._

_In a corner the tiny crimson light of a small surveillance camera shone menacingly above the little girl._

_Behind the camera, in a small bedroom next door to the little girl's prison, a man watched the little girl from a small TV. He smiled, his eyes narrowed with dark intention, and laughed._

"_And now," he said to himself as he began to laugh. "Let the games begin."_

(I)

Kouga smacked her hands away from his head, his frown deep as the taller red-head laughed at him. "Bitch, if you keep this crap up I'm gonna-"

"Oh shut up," Ayame laughed playfully and patted his head again. "You're such a baby. There are a lot of guys who prefer taller women."

"And just _why_ in the _world_ would I give a shit about that?" Kouga demanded heatedly. He ignored the laughter of the other officers and continued down the hallway. Their playful banter escalated into full scale arguing with them slap boxing in front of the canteen machines in the break room. Other officers soon gathered around and cheered and laughed whenever one got a good hit in. Their growling and snarling (plus the occasional whack of skin against skin) reached the sensitive ears of their captain.

"OK you two, knock it off right now!"

"Yes sir!" They jerked to attention, their bodies ramrod straight as the other officers in the room did the same.

"At ease men," the captain growled with a hurried wave of his hand. "Ayame, stay here. Everybody else get lost."

Ayame blanched, wide green eyes slightly panicked as the room slowly emptied. Kouga gave her a sympathetic wink before disappearing around the corner. She turned back to the captain, watching him as he paced the floor in front of her. He seemed to be thinking, his brow more wrinkled than normal and his bald little head glistening in the florescent light. He was about a foot shorter than her, but his temper was legendary among those in the precinct.

"Sit down."

Ayame sat quickly, the force causing her to bounce slightly in the hard plastic seat.

"Now you listen, cause I don't want to repeat this."

"Alright Captain Totosai," Ayame nodded in agreement. "Just what's the problem?"

"Have you heard anything about the Lindsay kidnaping in America?"

"Um. . .no," Ayame shook her head. "I haven't heard a thing about it."

"No, of course not." Totosai sighed, his hand briefly rubbing the side of his face, and turned back to her. "The Lindsay kidnaping happened a month ago, when one of the American senators was here on vacation. His little girl, a Catherine Lindsay, was abducted when a masked group stormed their limo and attempted to assassinate the senator."

"Oh, yeah, I remember hearing something about that," Ayame replied as she recalled listening to a radio broadcast in her car. "So have there been any developments in the case?"

"Yes, actually."

Ayame looked up at the new voice and watched as another man, dressed in a navy blue dress suit, crossed the room toward them and extended his hand. "Forgive me for barging in," he said once Ayame's hand encircled his own. "But you asked about developments and there has been one-"

"This-" Totosai interrupted with an irritated growl. "Is Agent Roger Smith, the officer the America's FBI sent over to assist in this investigation." Totosai glanced from the officer to Ayame and back again before slowly rising to his feet. "I'll leave you two to it then," he groaned with a hand to his lower back. "I'm going to call that doctor my wife has been squawking on about. OH! My back. . ."

They watched him walk away before turning to each other, Ayame more confused than anything as Agent Smith took up residence in Totosai's old seat. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here," he sighed and ran a nervous hand through his short, dark hair. His front bangs remained frozen in the air, the dark locks spiked dramatically above his forehead. "My office asked for a detective in this office's Special Victims Unit yesterday morning. Its great to see that they found someone so fast. You're-" He opened his briefcase and pulled out a bright green folder from its dark, serious-minded insides. Agent Smith read through it, then looked up, ignorant of Ayame's amusement as he read her name aloud.

"Yes, that's me," Ayame nodded. "I've only just been informed about the assignment. Where exactly will headquarters be set up?"

"Someplace in this precinct, though I'm not exactly sure where. Now, as far as the case is concerned. . ." Ayame sat back and listened, nodding every once and a while, and focused not only on the case but on the agent himself. His eyes were dark, almost black in his rugged face and she couldn't help but find him _extremely_ attractive. . .even with that spiked do quivering with his every movement.

"I'm sorry," she interrupted suddenly as she stood up and reached for him. "But this is _**so**_ distracting." She held fast to his shoulder before he could pull away and used her other hand to gently straighten out his hair, her fingers lightly combing through the stick straight strands as he blinked in surprise below her.

"I thought you Japanese were a polite, reserved people," he laughed suddenly.

Ayame frowned down at him. "Shouldn't your job teach you not to make assumptions about people? Though we are a respectable people, we're not simpering and-"

"I never said that," Agent Smith responded, his hand gently wrapped around her wrist to get her attention. "I. . .um. . .gomi. . .gozon. . .um. . .-"

"Gomen nasai," Ayame corrected with a gentle smile. "You're not exactly good with Japanese, are you?"

"Does it show?"

Ayame laughed, her body shaking slightly as she looked down. Bright green connected with his dark gaze almost instantly and her laughter died down into an awkward silence. "Um. . ." she finally said after a few minutes. "We can always speak in English. I'm quite fluent."

"I would appreciate it. Now," he began and stood up, waiting for a moment so Ayame could step aside before closing his suitcase. "If you don't mind, we need to add one more person to our team."

"Um, who's that?" Ayame asked and followed Agent Smith out of the room.

"It's a social worker near here, a Ms. Higurashi."

"Higurashi-san?" Ayame replied with a smile. "Oh, I know who that is!"

"You do?" Agent Smith replied with a grin. "And Detective Cushin?"

"Yes Agent Smith?"

"Exactly how do we get out of here?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't remember how I came in."

(II)

'_There's that humming. . .__again__!'_

Sango watched as Kagome practically **fluttered** around their office, her sister-friend's bright humming the only odd sound in the room. The younger woman had been bouncing around the place for the past four days, the four days after she disappeared for an entire weekend. She accepted no phone calls, buzzes to her apartment went unanswered and -again- she made the younger males of the family worry, especially Miroku and Souta. Sure Kagome was always sorry for it afterward ("Always?! This is only the second time!") but still. . .

What on earth did she _do_ on those days she disappeared?

'I just don't know what it could be,' Sango said as Kagome sat down at her desk and began to type. 'I mean, I want to say that she got laid, but I doubt it. Kagome's not one to give in to wild urges like that. She's always been the more refined of the cousins. Still. . .'

"Sango?"

Sango blinked, chocolate brown orbs clouded thoughtfully, before she gasped and turned toward Kagome. "Huh? Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"Nothing yet," Kagome replied and laughed at Sango's absentmindedness. "It's just that. . .how can you tell if a guy likes you?"

"I just _**knew**_it!"

Kagome jerked back in shock and gasped as Sango suddenly leapt from her seat and practically raced around her desk. She trapped Kagome into a tight hug before the younger woman could defend herself.

"I just knew it was about a guy!" Sango chirped happily. "I mean, you've been so happy and the _humming_ and everything! You haven't hummed-no less _sang_- in so long that-"

"Sango."

"Um. . .yes."

"Didn't you hear my question?" Kagome sighed at Sango's blank expression and repeated herself.

"Well, I don't know," Sango replied after a moment's thought. "I mean, each guy is different. Is this about that dark haired hunk that came to the wedding or about that cop? Cause even I can tell that the cop likes you."

"No, it's not Kouga-"

"Well if it's that other one then I know he likes you too. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Man, I'd love for a guy that hot to look at me like that-If I were still single of course," she added quickly. "Besides, Miroku's enough for me. Let me tell you about this new position he wanted to try Friday night. He was supposed to lean on the table and I-"

"OK, stop right there," Kagome quickly interrupted with upraised hands. "I don't _even_ want to hear it. It's just that. . ." Kagome sighed despondently, her bright spirit suddenly dimmed as she began to fiddle with the pearl buttons on the sleeves of her blouse. "Well, he's so great and so handsome, and I'm so plain-"

"Plain my ass," Sango replied with an unladylike snort. "You're about as plain as the Hope Diamond, Kagome."

"Not the best comparison, but thanks."

"I'm serious," Sango said and sat down on the edge of Kagome's desk. "This guy is _lucky_ to have a girl like you even look his way, no matter how fine he is. Kagome, you've got a lot going for you. If he thinks something's better out there then he can just go screw himself."

"Sango!"

"Don't give me that look," Sango frowned down at her. "But. . ." she finally sighed and gave it more thought. "Everything about you is so exotic, Kagome. I mean, you're not the average Japanese girl, you know. I don't see why you're worrying."

"Still," Kagome breathed and shook her hands away from her buttons. "I just don't want him to get bored-"

"When you two finally do the dirty do?"

"Wha?"

"Never mind. If you don't want him to get bored, then think of something new. There's lots of ideas online and everything. As a matter of fact, I surprised Miroku with one last week. I bought this little cowgirl outfit, 'cept it only came with boots, a hat and a holster with a pair of shotguns-and I had to buy my own rope-but I waited till he came home and-"

"Sango!"

"Excuse me."

They turned, Kagome's face as bright as a rose, and found someone standing in their doorway. One was a dark haired man dressed in a gray suit, and the other-

"Ayame!"

"Hello Kagome-san," Ayame said as she stepped from behind the dark haird main. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Kagome said and practically shoved Sango off of her desk. "Where's Kouga? Is he not with you today?"

"Nah, he and I were assigned to separate cases. Speaking of which-"

"I'm Agent Roger Smith," the dark haired man finally said as he stepped forward to shake Kagome's and Sango's hands. "I'm from the-"

"He's FBI," Ayame interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "And he doesn't speak a lot of Japanese, so I'll have to do a lot of translating."

"Oh, ok then," they said and smiled toward the clueless investigator. "So what's he doing here?"

"He's on official police business," Ayame replied after translating for Agent Smith. "And Kagome, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Sango asked. "This is her office too."

"Well, the case we're working on only requires one of you, a Higurashi, Sango, and since that's not Kagome then-"

"But why does she have to leave?" Sango asked again while Kagome gathered her laptop and purse. "I mean, that's not exactly fai-"

"This case is a need to know kind of thing," Agent Smith answered for Ayame. "And, unfortunately, as few people need to know as possible."

"Ok," Kagome replied and patted Sango's shoulder. "That's fine, Sango. I'll just set up in the break room. Call me when you guys are done."

"But Kagome," Sango called out as Kagome stepped into the hallway. "What are you going to do? All of your casework is on your computer."

"I think I'll do some 'research' on something," Kagome replied with a smile and a shrug. "There's something you said that I think I'm going to try."

"What did I-" But Kagome was already gone, the door clicking shut behind her. Sango turned to Ayame, then to Agent Smith as he set his briefcase onto Kagome's empty desk. He flipped open the laptop inside and waited until the welcome screen finally came up before explaining the entire case to Sango and Ayame. He told them about the senator's daughter, about the people who kidnaped her and the people in the states who were helping from across the ocean.

"And last week we received this," he said and clicked onto a small icon on the laptop. A video of a little girl began to play, the child playing happily in what could have been a little girl's paradise. She turned to the TV next, her face beaming at one of the DVDs on the shelf underneath the pink TV.

"Hello, Senator Lindsay. I'm sure by now you must be extremely worried," a man's voice began from off camera. The little girl continued to play, unnoticed, while the man continued to talk. "As you can see, little Catherine is unharmed. It's not in my nature to harm children. You however. . ." The man laughed suddenly, the sound dark and foreboding in the small office space.

"Dear Senator, I'm sure you're wondering what it was you've done to deserve this. Well, I sure I don't have to remind you of all the 'errands' you have me perform for you. Of course not. After all, a man as great as you should remember the little people you step on and those that help to sweep them from underneath your footfall. Yet you still dismissed me, shamed me in front of everyone we knew and respected. Payback is due and I'm not talking about a monetary reimbursement.

"For the next two weeks, Senator, your little Catherine will be save and sound. After that. . ." The voice paused, this laughter much quieter than the last but still as disturbing. "After that she's someone else's problem. I'm not sure where she'll go really. She may end up with a family that'll love her, or with someone who will only love. . .'parts' of her. I'm not sure. Enjoy the next two weeks." Here the voice, and the video feed, cut off, leaving Sango and Ayame to stare at the screen, whatever reply they wanted to make frozen in their throats.

"The senator identified the voice as one Retian Kim, a former aide of his campaign office," Agent Smith replied after a few minutes' silence. "Senator Lindsay fired the young man a year ago and he's held a grudge. We tracked him all the way here, in Tokyo, but we've lost him somewhere in the city."

"Is that all?" Ayame asked and frowned when Agent Smith nodded. "Great. What are we supposed to do now?"

"For now we have our lab boys looking at the video and-"

"Hey, did you guys hear something?"

"Hear what?" Ayame asked Sango as Sango reached for the laptop.

"It was something in the background, something weird. You guys didn't hear it?"

The officers shook their head, but Agent Smith replayed the video and listened, really _listened_ to the background of the recording. "You know what?" Ayame said after a while. "I think I hear something too. Can't you make it so we hear only that?"

"Yeah, hold on a second." Agent Smith opened a window and began to type, Sango and Ayame peering over his shoulders as he worked on isolating the sound. He leaned back when the background began to play and, other than some rustling of paper and drips of what could be water, couldn't hear anything special.

"Is that what you two are-"

"Shhhh!"

He shushed just in time, just as another man's laughter began.

"Do you think it's someone else?" Ayame asked as Agent Smith turned up the volume.

"Nuh-uh," Smith shook his head. "It's too far away, like it's outside someplace. Plus it doesn't sound human."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "It's weird. It stops, then starts again. Didn't your guys notice this before?"

"Not that I know of," Smith replied. "It's weird."

"Yeah, I know," Ayame replied. She stood up straight, her hands momentarily rubbing her back as she glanced out the office window. "What could it be though?" she wondered aloud. "Where could that laughter be coming from. . ."

(III)

"Let's see," Kagome said as she rushed around her newly refurbished kitchen. "I've got the table set, dinner's fixed and now. . ." She glanced at the clock anxiously, her hands wringing as Sesshoumaru padded into the room and sat down in front of the stove.

"Gah, I'm so nervous!" She brushed past the drowsy inu who, at the moment, was staring at her legs instead of paying attention to her distress. He smirked to himself at the memory of those long, graceful limbs wrapped around his waist and gave a doggie version of a smirk, even as Kikyou grimaced from his mind's halls.

'Dear Kami, do I _have_ to be subjected to this?' Kikyou crowed indignantly. 'You're little more than some horny dog now!'

'What I am, and how I satisfy my desires is little to none of your concern.'

'Ugh!' With that she retreated yet again, surely plotting more ways to make the inu's life a living hell. Sesshoumaru smirked after her, knowing that whatever she had planned wouldn't spoil the weekend he'd just experienced. Kagome, as shy as she was, was certainly spirited when it came to carnal pleasures. She was inexperienced but willing and eager to learn, so much so that he feared that he would tire out before her. She was nimble too, and-

'Amazingly _flexible_,' Sesshoumaru sent towards Kikyou's hiding place. Her horrified screech made him chuckle, golden eyes sliding closed as Kagome once again flounced past him.

"Chance," he heard her whine from someplace in the kitchen. "Please, can't you help do _something_?" Kagome huffed when he remained as he was, wondering to herself what made her ask a dog-of all creatures-for help before carrying a stack of plates toward the kitchen table. She gasped when the elevator's bell rang, the plates barely making it to the table before she hurried toward the living room.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out as Kagome rushed into the room. "Slow down would ya? You'll hurt yourself on those heels if you don't." Kagome blushed and he grinned at her embarrassment, her hands instantly worrying the edge of her dress. She reminded him of a baby doll, a particularly _sexy_ baby doll with her carolina blue and pale yellow plaid dress and strappy black heels. The dress was strapless, the top made of a cinching material that clung to her pert bosom like a second skin. The skirt of the dress flared from the high empire waist and fell just short of her knees. "Though I have to say," he said with a low whistle. "I'd be more than happy to help you back up."

"Yeah right," Kagome said and turned away from him, the back of her dress kicked up slightly from the abrupt action. Inuyasha whistled again, then grinned and shook his head. 'So wrong,' he said to himself as he followed her to the kitchen. 'Bad puppy: Do not lust after your brother's woman.'

"I'm so glad you're here," Kagome said continued to hurry around the kitchen. Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha's entrance, his eyes narrowing slightly at the fading arousal on Inuyasha's scent.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said to the growling pup. "I don't want her. You can chill."

"Jeez, that makes me feel so much better," Kagome growled irritably as she continued to set the dinner table. "Could you quit clowning around with Chance and bring the chopsticks out of the drawer beside the sink?"

Inuyasha agreed with a shrug and sat down the small bottle of champagne he brought with him. "So," he began as he opened the drawer and flipped through the many sets of chopsticks inside. "When's everybody gonna get here?"

"They should have been here by-"

"Higurashi-san?"

Kagome froze, sapphire orbs wide as Inuyasha strolled across the room to a small intercom box positioned near the kitchen table. "Yeah Ryu?"

"Taishou-san, Higurashi-san's family is here."

"Send them up."

"Right away Taishou-san."

Inuaysha turned with a grin, only to frown in concern when Kagome paled before his eyes. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted with nervous laughter. "I mean, I don't know what I'm so nervous about. It's not like they'll disapprove or anything. But-"

"But nothing," Inuyasha said as he grasped her hand and pulled her away from the kitchen. "Stop worrying. You've got a great dinner in there-if the smell of it means anything-and I'm sure they're going to love it here."

"You think so?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know so." He laughed when she hugged him, her arms fiercely wrapped around his shoulders. He picked her up, earning a squeak of surprise before he set her down in front of the elevator.

"You're always looking out for me," Kagome said while Chance spread himself along the floor in the center of the living room. "Why's that?"

"Because," Inuyasha replied, his eyes leaving hers momentarily when the elevator rang out it's first bell. "You're my little sister now. I'm always gonna take care of you."

Kagome wanted to ask what that meant but had the chance stolen from her when the elevator doors opened and her mother, the first to step out, threw her arms around her.

"Kagome, dear!" her mother squealed happily as the rest of the family poured out of the elevator. Grandpa Higurashi was the next to get off of the Elevator, followed by Souta and his girlfriend Uma. Sango and Miroku were the last before the elevator's doors closed, Inuyasha's eyes locking with Miroku's surprised, then angered orbs before everyone surged around Kagome.

"So, this is your new crib huh?" Souta said as he gazed longingly at Kagome's apartment. "Man, I'd give my right nut to live here."

"Souta!" an entire family gasped with Inuyasha's chuckle the only other sound in the room before Uma smacked Souta upside the head.

"What?" was Souta's innocent reply while the rest of the family groaned and ignored him.

"It's so lovely here," Kagome's mother said as she touched a nearby vase. "This Sesshoumaru fellow certainly knows how to take care of my baby."

"Um, I had a hand in there, somewhere," Inuyasha said and raised his hand when Mrs. Higurashi turned around. "Hi. . .again"

"I remember you!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, ignoring Kagome's expectant and surprised gaze. "I expected you might."

"Inuyasha," Miroku said before Mrs. Higurashi could ask any questions. "How about you give me a tour of the place?"

'Oh boy,' Inuyasha said to himself as he and Miroku walked away from the rest of the family. 'Here we go. I haven't even thought about an explanations and this human is _**pissed**_.'

"So," Miroku began once they stepped out onto the patio. "When were you going to tell me that you knew my cousin?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know her-"

"And what, this whole art show thing was just a way for your brother to get into her panties?" Miroku continued without giving Inuyasha a chance to answer. "Cause if it is, I'm gonna tell her and-"

"Hey, wait," Inuaysha interrupted hurriedly. "Are you nuts? Don't tell Kagome!"

"Why not?" Miroku heatedly demanded. "I'm sure she already knows about you helping me sell my paintings, so-"

"No she doesn't!" Inuyasha hissed. "I never told her and neither did Sesshoumaru!"

"He. . .didn't?" Miroku frowned thoughtfully, confused as to why, and waited while Inuyasha explained.

"Look, Sesshoumaru saw one of your paintings in Kagome's house one day," Inuyasha began quickly. "He called me and told me to check you out. He never said anything about telling Kagome so I never told her and apparently he didn't either or you'd know about it."

"So," Miroku replied with a wavering smile. "I'm not just some easy way for your brother to get to Kagome? I'm not some artist you feel sorry for?"

"Hell yeah I feel sorry for you!" Inuyasha responded with a heavy pat to Miroku's back. "Have you taken a look at that truck of yours lately? You couldn't sneak up on a hundred year old woman with that old ass junker!"

"Yeah well," Miroku laughed and brushed Inuyasha's hand away. "Don't talk about my truck-"

"Or the fact that it's burning a big ass hole in the ozone layer," was Inuyasha's tactful comment.

"Yeah, and that-HEY!"

Inuyasha laughed and slipped back into the house, nearly running into Sango in the process as Miroku came barreling in behind him. They answered the questions that came flying toward them, particularly the ones about how Inuyasha and Miroku knew each other, before they finally sat down for dinner. Inuyasha sat with them and watched the family interact. They were funny, Grandpa especially as he told tales of his earlier days working on the shrine and defending it from ghosts trying to defile the temple grounds.

"Those were squirrels, Ji-san," Souta groaned with a gentle slap to his own forehead. "I don't know who was more scared that day, you or the squirrels!"

Inuyasha laughed at the old man's ire, watching as he and Souta chased each other around the table. 'Man, this family is insane,' Inuyasha said to himself as Kagome begged her grandfather to sit down just as the old gentleman picked up a roll of paper towels and started to beat Souta over the head with them. He turned when Sesshoumaru padded into the room, his brother's wide swatch of fur almost calming against the chaos around him.

'Is this the normal way families behave?' he wondered, then laughed when Kagome finally wrestled the paper towels from Grandpa and proceeded to take over from where the priest left off. Inuyasha jumped and the room stilled at the sudden slap that quieted the room, all eyes turning to Sango as she glared at her husband.

"'No one is looking' is not a free invite to put your hands up my shirt!"

"My dearest Sango," Miroku began, his smile happy and loving as he nursed the red hand print glowing from his left cheek. "I assure you, I was only trying to adjust your clothing. Your happiness is my only pleasure in life."

"Great Kami-sama," Kagome groaned with her face in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"I love your family, Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly said with a burst of laughter. The Higurashi's sat around him, their confusion evident in their faces before they all shrugged and joined the undercover hanyou in his merriment.

'At least,' Inuyasha thought as everyone returned to dinner. 'They love each other, even through the madness of them all."

(IV)

The Thursday afternoon sun was brilliant and there wasn't a cloud in the beautiful blue sky. Sango glanced up and sighed, the beauty of the morning escaping her as she thought over the events of the morning. The case she, Ayame and Smith were working on seemed to have stalled, any leads that surfaced at the beginning of the investigation now gone. The noises that Ayame and Sango recognized remained a mystery, one that constantly nagged at the back of Sango's thoughts.

'I just don't get it,' she said to herself when Miroku stopped to peer inside a nearby music store. 'What are we missing? The water and the paper are common things but that laughter. . .where's it coming from?' Sango frowned and chewed her lip thoughtfully. Even now she could hear that mechanical laughter, the sound on a mental laugh track that constantly recycled itself inside her mind.

'Wait a second. . .I'm not _remembering_ that! I'm hearing that!'

Sango whipped around quickly, nearly curling her ankle in the process, and searched the street surrounding her. People hustled by quickly, some stopping to stare at her as she cut between them, and traffic honked but in the mist of the noise and confusion was the laughter.

_**HA. HA. HA. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA. HA. HA. HA. HA-HA-HA-HA**_-_**HA.**_

"Where is it?" Sango whispered to herself as she scanned the area. "Where's that coming from?"

"Sango!" Miroku cried out as he ran after her. "Sango, what's the matter? What is it?"

"Don't you hear it?" Sango asked him once he joined her in the center of the crosswalk. "That laughter! Where's it coming from?"

"Are you kidding?" Miroku asked and began to gently usher her back across the street. "That's that stupid mechanical clown-"

"What clown?" Sango demanded, dark eyes blazing intently as they jerked to a stop.

"That clown. . .um. . at Johnny's Escape," Miroku remembered suddenly. "We would drive past it when we visited Kagome at her old place, remember?"

'Yeah, I do,' Sango said to herself and turned, her eyes darting over landmarks until she found it: The mechanical neon sign that hung outside of a small storage building nearby. The clown grinned down at her from underneath it's bright yellow, flickering cowboy hat and underneath it blazed another sign in neon red letters:

_Johnny's Escape: Where All The Best Gamers Want To Be!_

"Holy shit," Sango breathed as she stared at the building. Time stopped for her, the constant growl of Tokyo's busy streets muted to the laughter, the buzz of the city streets forgotten against the sign's mechanical, maniacal cackle. Sango turned without thinking, her cell phone flying toward Miroku's head as she dashed down the street toward the sound.

"Sango, Sango wait!"

"Call Cushin Ayame!" she shouted back as she darted between people. "She should be number seven on my contact list! Call her and tell her to get her butt down here! I think I found the girl!"

"Girl!" Miroku shouted back as he struggled to follow her. "What girl?"

But Sango was too far away to hear, her heels clicking noiselessly against the pavement beneath her feet. Her eyes never strayed from the sign, not even when the crowd suddenly surged around her and threatened to push her backward. She soon found herself, tousled hair, sweat-drenched skin and missing shoe, standing in the threshold of Johnny's Escape. The place was dark, dank, and had the scent of teenage sweat and frustration. All around her were the bleeps and chirps of the various arcade games.

Sango stepped inside cautiously, blinded only for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She kicked off her other shoe but kept it in her hands as she ventured forward. She searched the area carefully and after a few minutes admitted to herself that she had no idea what she was looking for.

She leaned against a nearby wall and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Great," she grumbled aloud. "And it doesn't look like I can ask anyone for directions either." She stomped her foot in frustration then screeched as something metallic sliced through the sole of her foot. Sango immediately hopped backward, her foot clutched in her hand as she ripped off a swatch of her dress to serve as a makeshift dressing.

"That's just perfect," she griped to herself as she brushed away the grime and tied the lime green cloth around her foot. She looked down at the blood splattered floor and found a metal grate. Her blood, plus some water that was leaking from a nearby fountain, dripped between the rectangular openings to another level a couple of feet below. Sango kneeled down, grimacing slightly at the grit that dug into her knees, and heaved all of her weight against the grate. A metal clasp holding it closed flew open and Sango dropped without warning down to the next level of the arcade. She landed with a heavy thud, her head knocking against something hard in the darkness before her fall was abruptly stopped by the hard concrete floor.

Sango groaned and sat up, her hands barely supporting her weight. She gazed through the free strands of her hair, her sight blurry but determined as an odd shape walked toward her. It's footsteps were heavy on the solid floor and the shape dark against the light that streamed in from someplace nearby.

"H-hello," Sango wheezed as the figure kneeled down in front of her. "P-please, I-my husband. He's someplace n-nearby and n-n-need h-"

"Shhhh," the figure shushed her in a soothing masculine voice. "Everything will be fine. I'll take care of you. I promise. . ."

)-(

Ayame ran into the conference room, her eyes wide as Agent Smith and the other members of the FBI surrounded the laptop in the center of the table. She glanced from them to the screen and gasped. The screen was split in half, with one half the little girl they were still searching for.

The other half of the screen was dark but it wasn't hard to make out the bloodied form of a young woman lying unconscious on the floor. Her dress was little more than lime green tatters, bruises shone from the filth caked on her body and the cloth wrapped around her foot was now a dark crimson.

"Your people underestimate me," the kidnapper's voice taunted them from off screen. "And now, instead of having your daughter, Senator Lindsay, I now have **two** guests to entertain. My newest though, may not last as long. I give her, at the most, twenty four hours. After that. . ."

He tisked as if disappointed and Ayame shuddered in spite of herself.

"I fear she may be too broken to play with. I may have to throw her away."

(V)

"I came to you first, Kagome," Kouga said as he, Kagome and Chance stood outside the arcade. "The FBI and the other officers don't have a clue as to where she could have gone. We searched the entire street for her and found nothing. We don't have a lot of time left."

Kagome glanced at her watch and nodded, her eyes briefly set to the rising sun before reaching inside her purse. She made Kouga promise to tell her whatever they knew about Sang's disappearance and, though he protested in the beginning, finally agreed to do as she asked. Now they were on their way inside the last place Sango was seen, readying themselves for anything. In her right hand was Chance's leash and in her left was a can of pepper spray.

She glanced toward Kouga, who in return for his information made her promise not to tell Miroku in fear of what he might do (amazing that he wasn't worried about **her**) and watched as he pulled his service firearm from it's holster. He nodded toward the entrance and gestured toward Chance's leash.

Kouga jumped back at Chance's snarl and jerked Kagome inside, his nose in the air and his ears pert. Sesshoumaru stopped beside a nearby game, his black nostrils quivering while his ears twitched and widened. He searched the area for Sango's scent, his focus solely on the one scent that was different from the others, not because of its chemical makeup but for what it was lacking and the chemical scent of sweetness that came from her insulin.

Kouga and Kagome watched as Chance stilled, his head jerking fiercely before he hurried off, nearly jerking Kagome off of her feet in the process. Kagome "eep!"ed in surprise but followed close behind him, with Kouga behind her as Sesshoumaru lead them toward the back of the arcade, past a small lunch counter toward a smaller storage room with boxes lined against the stark white walls.

The lights were turned on and the bright florescent glow shone down on the crimson stained floor. "I don't get it," Kouga wondered aloud as Chance pawed at the grate along the right edge of the room. "What the hell? Why didn't the guys at the precinct see this?"

"I don't know, Kouga," Kagome shrugged. "But I think you should-OH NO! **CHANCE!!**"

The grate popped free suddenly and Sesshoumaru tumbled into the darkness with a surprised yelp. Kagome let go of his leash quickly, afraid that she would hang the poor dog, and watched as he landed and rolled on the concrete floor.

"Chance!" Kagome screamed as she and Kouga peered into the hole. "Chance baby, are you alright? Kouga, is he ok?!"

"Yeah Kagome, he's fine," Kouga replied and gestured toward the hole. "See, he's getting up and everything."

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet, his head woozy and his left side aching. He shook it off and looked around him, his nose and ears once again his guides as he searched the room for any signs of life. He heard the rattling of a chain and turned toward the sound. He heard a groan next and stepped forward, out of the light, and instantly nudged Sango's injured foot.

"Owww. . ." she groaned miserably. "Who's there? Can anyone hear me?"

"Sango!"

"Kagome?" Sango responded and began to cry when Sesshoumaru licked her cheek. "Oh Great Kami-sama, I never thought I'd see you again, Mighty Dog."

Sesshoumaru huffed at the comment, but quickly set about finding a way to free her while Kagome hollered down into the hole.

"Sango, are you ok?"

"No," Sango hollered back with a pained laugh. "Next stupid question."

"Can you get up here by yourself?" Kouga asked. "Is there a chair or something that you can use to boost yourself up?"

"Um. . .no," Sango replied after a moment's thought. "I'm tied to a chain."

"Wha?" was Kouga's answer, it coming just as Sesshoumaru found the rope. Apparently the kidnapper had run out of chain, or didn't know how to attach Sango's wrists to the chain, and had chosen instead to tie Sango to the chain using a thick rope. Sesshoumaru chewed through it quickly, then proceeded to check the young woman for damage as she rubbed her freed wrists.

'I smell blood,' Sesshoumaru realized as she attempted to push his nose away. 'But she bears no cuts other than the one on her foot.'

'She might be bleeding internally,' Kikyou suggested. 'She needs help, Sessho-'

Sesshoumaru snarled suddenly, his eyes a fierce glowing gold as he turned further into the darkness. Standing in a doorway far away from the light was someone, someone he couldn't see but he could smell and Sango's blood _**oozed**_ from the newcomer's scent.

"Hm," the man grumbled and threw down whatever it was he had in his hands. "I guess my playtime is up. What are you doing here doggie?"

Sesshoumaru growled, his lips pulled back viciously as he stepped his massive frame between the man and Sango's trembling form.

"So, you've come for the girl huh?" the man guessed and looked toward the hole. "I would suppose you've come with friends, huh?" The man glanced toward the hole where Kouga and Kagome were still perched and waiting, and laughed.

"Hey!" Kouga yelled as he pointed his gun into the hole. "Who's that?! Show yourself!"

The man continued to laugh, his brilliant white teeth the only thing Sesshoumaru could see in the darkness before something metal flashed in the sparse light. Sesshoumaru charged forward, snarled and clamped his teeth around the man's wrist before he could fire the first shot. The man shrieked in terror and Sesshoumaru clamped down harder, his eyes blazing red comets as the man struggled to get free. He jerked and writhed against the dog's ferocious hold but couldn't get free. He finally stepped into the light and stopped, his eyes impossibly wide as two gunshots pierced the stale, musty air.

"Chance. . ."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, his teeth sinking deeper into non-responsive flesh.

"Chance, please let go. . ."

Sesshoumaru glanced to the side and growled again, this time at the terrified brown orbs that stared back at him.

"He's gone Chance. I'm safe."

Brown orbs were replaced by a hand covered in blood and though Sesshoumaru shirked at the intrusion he quickly recognized the scent. He released his victim reluctantly, vaguely aware of shouting from someplace high above him as the hands beaconed him forward. A head rested on his side and he allowed it, crimson eyes returning to their normal gold as a weary body sagged against him.

"Thank you Chance," a voice whispered. "You saved me. . .and you set a little girl free."

'But why,' Kikyou wondered as a rope ladder suddenly dropped from the hole. 'Why did you go after that man like that? Didn't you realize that you could've been killed?'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and ignored her, this time because it would have been too tiring to answer her. His answer came anyway, when Kagome finally set foot on the lower level and cradled Sango into her arms. Sesshoumaru watched this with weary eyes. . .

_Yet inside, despite how tired I was, I was __glad__ for the woman's safety. . _

_. . .and that I had not failed. . ._

'It is for Kagome that I protected her, for what she holds dear I value as well.'

(End Chapter)

SF: Wow! Did you guys _see_ that?! That's FIVE chapters!!

Silver: (wacks SF across the head) Five **parts** not chapters. Jeez, you're so dizzy lately.

Sango: I can't believe so much attention was paid to me. (Blushes) It's kinda overwhelming. I kinda know how Kagome feels now.

Kagome: See, and you called me a baby.

Inu-chan: You are a baby, the both of you, so it takes one to know o-

Kagome: Sit!

WHAM! 

SF: Oh well. -.-' Jeez, that look like that hurt. Speaking of hurting-

Shippou: (pushes the summary tv across the stage) The summary is below!

Chapter summary: Another night is spent, and for Kagome and Shippou the morning light comes too soon. Passion's fire is stoked in the darkness underneath the stars while the light of a child slowly slips away.

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-Five: Pain

Chapter 35 will be one of those split chapters, with the entire chapter on either A Single Spark or Mediaminer. The next chapter will be the beginning of the month of June.


	35. Pain

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Author's Note: I received this question a couple of times and thought that, instead of sending individual answers to the same question, I'd just post the answer here. This chapter begins the month of June **for this story**. This story is about two or three months behind real life. Sorry about the confusion. (Taps scepter against her chair) On with the chapter!

Chapter Thirty-Five: Pain

_Mrs. Takisai blinked, her eyes throbbing and weary as she stared at her computer screen. Four hours of searching and still she found nothing. Not one of her family members were suitable to handle a child as . . .complicated as Shippou. Some had families and little ones of their own, while others were too old or busy to be attentive to Shippou's needs. _

_She was starting on a new search when a throbbing pain exploded in her head. Mrs. Takisai groaned softly, her head in her hands as she stood up, pushed away from the computer desk and stumbled to her nearby bed. Trembling hands poured herself a glass of water from a nearby carafe. She popped a pair of aspirin into her mouth and swallowed them down with a mouthful of water. She groaned again, the pain fluctuating as it increased in intensity, and collapsed onto the bed. _

_Her eyes glanced toward the window, the night breeze cool as it gently blew through the open panes and brushed aside the beautiful ivory curtains_. _They fluttered like the wings of an angel, the lacy fabric framing the darkness outside. Her eyes glazed over before they closed, a great breath whooshing from her lungs as the pain began to ebb away. _

"_Shippou," she whispered to the midnight air and the emptiness of her room._

"_I'm sorry. . ."_

(I)

Inuyasha glanced over his chopsticks at her, his steak suspended in mid air as Kagome made kissy faces at his brother. Sesshoumaru -or Chance- rolled his eyes but allowed her to hold his great head in her hands, their noses rubbed together as she continued praising the fluffy white mass of egotistical dog.

"You're the cutest thingy-wingy in the whole wide world!" she happily cooed while she rubbed her cheek against his fuzzy forehead. "Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's the cutest baby in the whole wide world! You a-"

"Alright damn!" Inuyasha growled from his side of the dinner table. "Like I need to hear _that_ shit at this time of night! Man, the nightmares I'm gonna have!"

"Oh hush," Kagome sang and continued petting the mammoth canine. "You just wish you had someone to pet your fur and scratch behind your ears."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha muttered grumpily and pushed what little remained of his dinner around his plate. "Friggin' dog's got all the luck."

"What was that?"

"Nuthin." Inuyasha grinned suddenly, his gaze landing on Kagome first before falling to the keys sitting in the middle of the table. "Have I ever told you about those keys?"

"Huh?" Kagome stopped petting Chance long enough to look up, then she too glanced toward the keys and shrugged. "What's so great about them?"

"Well, nothing actually," Inuyasha admitted with a shrug of his own. He downed a quick swallow of sake and palmed the multi-hued keys in his hand.

"See, the keys are colored for a reason," he began and grasped the blue key. "This key is to my place. This key is the master for anything in there that needs unlocking. The silver key is to your apartment and-"

"So **THAT'S** how you get up here!" Kagome accused with her finger pointed sharply at him. "Inuyasha you _perv_! Gimme that key!"

"Hell naw!" Inuyasha retorted and quickly snatched the key out of her reach. "You're crazy as hell if you think I'm just gonna give this to you! We might have a fire or something and the fire department might need to get up here."

"Fine," Kagome sighed and rubbed a flustered hand against her eye. "Keep the key. Your reason actually makes sense for once."

"OK, screw you," Inuyasha replied, his right eyebrow twitching in agitation. "I have _plenty_ of good ideas!_** Plenty**_! You know what? Never mind." He stood up, picked up his plate and placed it into the nearby dishwasher. "And here I was, going to give you something since you swear you've had nothing to do today. I guess helping Shiori file papers on your day off was your idea of fun. . .Instead of exploring. . ."

"Exploring?"

Inuyasha turned and grinned, waiting patiently while his bait worked on the young woman like waves crashing into sandy shores.

"What kind of exploring? Please tell me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed at how easily she had been fooled. Truly she deserved a day off, with her cousin in the hospital and everything that happened in the past month. The senator's daughter was found at the end of a dark hallway at the base of the pit. She was alive, though a bit scared, and happy to get out once the FBI opened her cage and released her. Chance-or Brave Pup Saves Woman and US Child from Vengeful Kidnapper! as the international papers headlined him- had been named a hero by the President of the US and the Prime Minister of Japan, and given a medal for his bravery.

Kagome had been stressed recently but graceful under the pressure. She would go to work in the mornings, visit Sango in the hospital in the afternoons and deliver clothes to the hospital for Miroku in the evenings. By the time she came home she was tired and would fall asleep wherever she sat down first.

'She needs the break,' he said to himself as Kagome continued to plead for his forgiveness. 'A little adventure should do her good.'

"Alright, calm down," Inuyasha finally said and held out his hands to stop her from bouncing around in front of him. He waited until she quieted to free one of the three red keys from his key ring. "Here you go imoto," he said and waved the ruby metal before her wide sapphire orbs. "Your key to adventure, to a place far beyond your wildest dreams."

"Where does it go?" Kagome asked and huffed when he turned and walked out of the room. "Inuyasha!" She followed after him at a slow trot and asked again while they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"Oh no," Inuyasha replied with a shake of his dark head. "I'm not telling you a thing. You're going to have to find out on your own." He adjusted his tie and stepped onto the elevator. "Have fun Kagome," he said and waved before the elevator doors closed behind him with a soft 'ding' of its bell.

"Oooooo!" Kagome pouted irritably. "I just _hate_ him sometimes!" She studied the red key against her own, her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to figure out the differences between the two. Her silver key looked just like any other key with a square head and a smaller rectangular indent in the center of the key's head. The red mushroom sticker in the middle was a gift from Shippou, a tracking device of sorts the thoughtful little kitsune had given her after she forgot where she managed to lose her keys. . .for the third time that day.

The red key was shaped the same way, with the same rectangular indent in the center of the key's square head. The only discernable difference to Kagome was the small circle in the center of it with the numbers 1207 engraved on the rectangle.

"Hm," Kagome said to herself. "I wonder. . ." She turned her key into the elevator's keyhole then stepped past the open doors, pushed the red key into the keyhole waiting on the inside, and turned it. The elevator whirled to life, the ride in the small cab shorter than usual before the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Kagome stepped out into a hallway, her pearl blue sneakers silent against the thick, plush carpet that ran from one end of the hallway to the other. There were two doors, one painted a plain white and the other painted in a rosy hue that matched her new key. She stepped toward it fearlessly, inserted the key and turned the knob.

Sunlight greeted her instantly, and Kagome blinked and raised her hands to shield her eyes as she closed the door. Her eyes adjusted slowly and when they did Kagome literally gaped at her surroundings. The apartment was vastly different than her own with it set to look more like a studio or a great room. There was a mirrored wall that reminded her of the one in her apartment, except this one had a gap that opened to another part of the apartment.

The studio walls were painted a soothing, neutral toffee that calmed her the moment she gazed upon them. The cabinets and counters of the open kitchen were pale as well, with glass doors in place of some of the cabinet doors. Kagome kicked off her shoes, placed them neatly on a small mat beside the door, and stepped up the small landing to the rest of the large space. Her feet padded soundlessly across the cherry wood floor, the wooden boards stained a deep mocha that reminded her of rich, fragrant coffee. She held her hands firmly clasped to the front of her ribbed navy blue tank top as she ventured further, her curious eyes drinking in her surroundings.

Her hip brushed past a recliner, the rough, scratchy sound of her denim shorts against the black fabric muffled by the plush insides of the lush piece of furniture. She stopped to run her hands along its nubbly surface before going on, past the couch to the low coffee table in the center of the space. It was made of wrought iron, the silver metallic shimmering in the fading sunlight, with a strong piece of oval glass perched precariously on top.

Kagome reached down and smiled as she picked up one of a pair of twin cochin ceramic dogs painted in vivid golds, greens and reds. They each had their own indigo ball, with the one on the table standing on his while the one in Kagome's hand merely sat with a paw resting firmly on top of it.

"How cute," she softly cooed as she traced one of the dog's jade green eyebrows. She returned it to it's brother's side and turned toward the rest of the table's contents. Other than the dogs, the only thing left was a thick, leather bound book and a brass bookmark with a painted opera mask jutting from the book's pages. The book was an antique, it's kanji an old version of Japanese she barely understood but the contents easily recognizable once she flipped through the book's pages.

'Wow,' Kagome said to herself as she read through the dedication. 'Where did he get a first edition printing of Journey to the West?' She returned the book to the table and walked toward the only door in the room, stopping momentarily to gently graze her index finger along the engraving of a crane and pine tree carved onto the surface of an inkstone she found resting as a paperweight on a nearby desk. To her surprise she found a pine wood lacquered case, with a set of brushes and an inkstick nestled inside. Kagome smiled to herself and traced the silver phoenix painted on the case's lid. She made sure to leave everything as she left it before opening the small door beside the refrigerator.

"_Wow_," Kagome breathed aloud, her echo lost to her ears as she stared in admiration and open jealousy at the enormous bathroom that laid hidden behind the plain white, unassuming bathroom door. The natural slate tile was cool underneath her feet. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, relishing the feeling of the pocked stone as she wiggled her toes. The moment was brief and Kagome found herself standing in front of one of the two cabinets standing guard on either side of the door. 'How. . .odd,' she said and opened one of the cabinets. 'But beautiful.'

Other than the cabinets the bathroom seemed perfectly normal, except it had no tub or shower. Kagome couldn't remember there being another door outside the apartment so she couldn't help but wonder where they could have been. In addition to not having a tub, the bathroom _did_ have what appeared to be a series of grates embedded in the floor. Above it was another plate, this one with four separated sections with varying degrees of holes in each one. Nearby were three knobs mounted onto the wall and Kagome reached (without thinking) and turned on the first one.

She shrieked in surprise when the four plates sputtered to life. A slight choking sound came from the pipes first, then a light mist of cool water burst forth from the plate with the tiny holes.

"It's a shower!" Kagome cried and clapped her hands in surprise. "How awesome!" She played with it for a little while longer before finally quitting the room. She turned the corner at the wall and stopped again, this time in the center of the gap in the wall as her eyes finally fell onto what could only be the bedroom. A large clothes cabinet was stationed on one side of the gap, a smaller dresser was placed on the left and in the center, it nestled between two nightstands and facing the large office style windows, was a massive bed. The futon was raised off the floor by a dark wooden platform that was barely half a foot off of the floor. The white pillows contrasted sharply with the black comforter.

Kagome reached out and touched the beautiful embroidery, her fingers tracing the silver threaded waves, the large carp that swam along their dark seas shaded in shades of bright fuchsias, dark chocolates, blood reds, and creamy tans.

The last of the sunlight finally relented, the gradual receding of light unnoticed until Kagome stood in the dark. It lasted but a few moments before a noise sounded in the room, like a grandfather clock being wound or a spring being tightened someplace nearby. She turned just as a blue light began to glow at the bedside and it wasn't long before the futon was bathed in a soft teal light. On the left bedside table sat a pumpkin shaped lamp made of black wire and blue gauze with vented swirls in the cloth that allowed the light to escape through.

Kagome only had a few seconds to enjoy the light before another flared to life behind her. She turned just as the city of Tokyo began to glow, her jaw slightly unhinged as the buildings began to shine like stars.

"This whole place is so amazing," Kagome breathed as she gazed out of the windows. "But where am I? Who's apartment am I in?"

"Mine."

Kagome gasped and turned around, her fingers splayed over her full lips as Sesshoumaru set down his duffle bag and crossed the space toward her. Kagome blushed furiously, her eyes downcast as he flicked on an overhead light. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm really sorry," Kagome stammered around her rapidly beating heart. "Inuyasha gave me the keys and-"

"Good," Sesshoumaru interrupted and sat down on the edge of the futon. "I thought the baka had forgotten."

"To do what?" Kagome asked. "Give me a key?"

He nodded and she huffed, slightly irritated at his answer, and folded her arms across her chest. "Why didn't **you** give me your key, Smarty-Pants?"

"Knowing you, even if I had given you the key you still would not have used it. Besides,," Sesshoumaru began while he shrugged out of his dark suit jacket. "What fun would that be if I just _gave_ it to you?"

"Oh great," Kagome groaned, her hand over her eyes as he hung his coat up in the nearby clothes closet. "I'm surrounded."

"Come now," she heard Sesshoumaru say as he gently grasped her wrist and pulled her toward his waiting arms. "You are being over dramatic."

"Well I wouldn't be if you and Inuyasha would just-" She fell silent, her earlier ire forgotten in the blink of an eye as his lips pressed softly against hers. She responded to him eagerly, her lips parting at his tongue's request as she fisted her hands into the cotton material of his shirt. The fleshy appendage was agonizingly slow against her own and she stepped willingly into the awakening burn that began to pool in her belly. She sighed when his hand raised her shirt, his fingertips going no further than her tummy as they lightly caressed her heated skin.

Kagome vaguely remembered falling but couldn't bring herself to be concerned as Sesshoumaru's hand moved from her front to the small of her back. When they finally separated she pulled up, not back, and used her arms to prop herself up onto his broad chest.

"I hear you've had an interesting month," Sesshoumaru pleasantly rumbled, amber orbs darting toward the side of his head when she reached out and began to play with a strand of his onyx locks. "How are you fairing?"

"I"m fine," Kagome giggled while she twirled his hair around her finger. "I'm not the one who's had it. Sango's still in the hospital but her doctors said that she should recover soon.

"And you should've seen Chance!" she suddenly beamed with a proud grin. "He was so brave, standing there in front of the P.M and receiving that medal! I have to show you the picture I took! I think it's on my bedside table!"

"Now hold on," Sesshoumaru called and hooked his finger into the waistline of her shorts to keep her from stepping off the bed. He pulled her back down and rolled over, this time with his arms bent at her sides.

"But Sesshoumaru-"

"Would you not like to hear how much I've missed you. . ."

"You. . .missed _me_?" was Kagome's answer. She quieted almost instantly, wide sapphire orbs downcast as a light blush dusted along the apples of her cheeks. Her shyness, even after all they had done the last time he 'visited', was endearing. She was strong, strong enough to offer her shoulder to cry on, but something about her made her fragile. Something about her made him want to protect her, made him want more than to just protect her, and though he didn't know what this feeling could be he knew that-

Sesshoumaru blinked, Kagome's blush darkening considerably as the rumbling of her stomach vibrated against his chest.

"Miko, do you _**ever **_eat?"

(II)

_The morning sunlight streamed down on him, leaving Shippou in a golden puddle as he huffed and puffed. His practice lasted all night, and all night he struggled with the few martial arts he could remember his father teaching him. He finally gave those up somewhere around three am after an idea suddenly blossomed in his weary mind._

'_Why fight,' he'd said to himself in the middle of his katas. 'When I can use my youki and magic?'_

_From then on his practice took on a more dangerous turn, with his room shielded from his numerous attempts by an incantation his father taught him. On into the night he worked, his youki surging and swirling around him and crashing in giant waves against the walls surrounding him, until something finally broke within him._

_The burning suddenly stopped, his mind cleared and in a flash of light he stood and yipped, all fur, paws_, _and claws. _

'_I. . .I did it_!' _he said to himself. 'I. . .__**I DID IT!!!**__' He raised his pointy snout proudly and yipped his triumph into the night air._

_Now changing __**back**__. . .that was the hard part._

"_But I did it," Shippou grinned and planted the palms of his hands firmly on the floor. He pushed himself up, a slight groan escaping his clenched teeth, and stumbled toward his bedroom door. The protection spell dissipated with little more than a teeny ping the moment he touched the door knob. He stumbled down the hallway, tired but happy, and pushed his grandmother's door open._

"_Grandma, guess what?" Shippou rushed as fast as he could to the bed. He was in mid belly flop when he caught Mrs. Takisai's scent. He froze in mid air like a startled cat and rolled to the side, barely missing her as the stench of death, blood and disease wafted_ _from her small body._

"_Grandma," Shippou called as he returned to the bed, cautiously this time, and reached for her shoulder. Lifeless brown eyes stared back at him, her lips parted slightly as a thin line of blood from her nose began to crust over and dry._

"_Oh Grandma," the young kitsune whispered, his eyes fading to a dull green as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "Not you too. . ."_

)-(

Sesshoumaru yawned, his mouth stretched in a dog-like gesture with his canine teeth glinting in the sunlight. He stretched a little, ignoring the slight weight on his back as he allowed his muscles and tendons to-

He flinched, then turned and shot a glare over his shoulder. "Was that necessary?" he growled at the young woman sitting on his back. She grinned back and raised her hand, ready to give his exposed buttocks another playful whack when he grabbed her hand.

"Aw, come on," Kagome protested as he returned her hand to his shoulder. "It's not like I actually _hurt_ you or anything." She giggled when he continued to pout. "Aw, I'm sorry," she apologized and leaned down to place a soft kiss in the center of his shoulder blades. He growled again, this time a bit more pleasantly than last time, and loosened his shoulders.

"Onna," he closed his eyes and purred when she went back to kneading the knots in his back and shoulders. "You are far too clever."

"Wow, is that the same as coming with a warning label?" Kagome asked and laughed when he rolled his eyes. "You know, that sounds like admiration. . ." She gasped when he rolled over and pushed her, her lithe body bouncing slightly on soft futon before his body covered hers.

"Hey!" Kagome laughed and popped him over the head with a nearby pillow. "You should tell someone before you do something like that."

"And why," Sesshoumaru began as he slowly traced a finger down the silky curve of her thigh. "Would I want to do-"

**Ring-Ring!**

**Ring-Ring!**

Kagome reached over her head to the nearby nightstand and glanced at her phone's display. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she read the incoming call and shrugged before picking it up. "Hello? Yes, this is Higurashi-san." She averted her eyes, finding Sesshoumaru's dark hair and light gaze too distracting. He poked her lightly in her side and she whacked him again with her pillow. "Stop it," she mouthed. "Repeat that."

_Why did she have to pick up that phone?_ His inu complained from his subconscious. _Only ningen would invent something so damned __**inconvenient**_!

Though he could not hear or see his inu, he and the beast definitely seemed to share the same thoughts . . .at this moment. He wanted to continue where he and Kagome left off last night and when she turned on her stomach and scooted a little further up the bed he took it as an opportunity to get her to . . .see things his way.

'Horny puppy,' Kagome grumbled to herself when he began to tease her free ear. She did lean her head down when he lifted her hair and closed her eyes and sighed when his attentions went to the back of her neck. Through it all she managed to hear some of what was being said to her and she froze, her inhale sharp against the silence in the room as she sat up and clutched the sheets to her chest.

"What? When did this happen?"

_Oh well_, the inu growled unhappily. _There went that pleasant and happy experience._ She promised whomever it was that she would hurry and quickly hung up the phone, her gaze frantic as she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm really, really sorry," she said as she stepped off the bed and reached for her shorts. "I-Its-I'm-Where is my _shirt_?!"

"Here miko, wear mine." He reached down the side of the bed and handed her his white dress shirt, the crisp cotton slightly crumpled now, and watched her shrug into it from the center of the futon.

"I'm so, so sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome said and dashed toward the front door. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and yawned, but opened them again when he heard her running back. She quickly hopped onto the bed, grasped his shoulders and placed a quick, but smoldering kiss to his surprised lips. "I'll make this up to you."

"See that you do," Kagome heard him call as she shoved her feet into her shoes and flung his door opened. "Oh," she gasped when she nearly ran into Inuyasha, who was standing on the other side. "I'm so sorry, Inu-chan."

"It's no problem." She ran past him into the elevator and in her rush forgot to be embarrassed about him catching her coming out of his brother's apartment so early in the morning. Inuyasha watched her go before stepping inside Sesshoumaru's apartment and closing the door.

"What is it hanyou?"

'Woah,' Inuyasha grunted in surprise as Sesshoumaru finished tying a pair of white unhakamas around his waist. 'How did he. . .but he's not. . .'

"Your confusion is flattering," Sesshoumaru said and walked barefoot past Inuyasha to the kitchen. "But I am sure you are not here to ruin an otherwise perfect morning."

"Yeah well, with the way Kagome streaked out of here, I doubt that morning can be salvaged anyway."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and pinned Inuyasha with a glare that could freeze magma. "The point, Inuyasha," the older youkai turned human rumbled and, to Inuyasha's shocked amazement, the eye staring him began to glow a vicious crimson. Inuyasha's mouth fell open, whatever he wanted to say forgotten as green slowly began to infect the warm honey of Sesshoumaru's irises.

Sesshoumaru huffed silently at Inuyasha's stupor, figuring that Inuyasha forgot what he wanted to say and turned to him. "Speak your mind Inuyasha."

The eye returned to normal and Inuyasha relaxed, though not entirely as he kept a wary gaze on his brother. 'It's been _centuries_ since I was scared like that,' he said to himself as his heart struggled to return to it's normal rhythm. 'Damn, what's happening with that spell?!'

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter, a sure sign that his patience was waning.

"Yeah," Inuyasha finally began after a calming breath. "We have a problem. The Fire of the East's heir, his guardian died this morning."

0-0

The small blue house stood in the late morning sunlight, the glow of the light behind it giving its old frame and tired shutters a peaceful, warm appearance in spite of the police, ambulance, and coroner vehicles scattered along the front lawn. Uniformed officers stood talking at the base of the front steps while the coroner worked on the inside. Four youkai occupied the porch, though the humans around them were unaware. To the officials the four on the porch appeared to be human, all of them, including the red-headed child that stared aimlessly into the distance from his seat on the porch steps.

"Shippou-sama," Jininji heavily sighed as he sat down beside him. "I'm sorry she couldn't say goodbye. We weren't expecting her to die so quickly. "

"But you were expecting her to die."

Jininji looked up, his pearl lavender eyes troubled as they connected with Shujin's. "Well, yes," Jininji finally answered. "She was old, older than most ningen get to be, and-"

"No," Shippou interrupted with an empty shake of his head. "You _knew_ she was going to die soon. All of you. I could smell whatever was killing her when I came in her room. She was sick long before this and you hid it from me."

The older youkai merely glanced at one another, somehow knowing that sooner or later Shippou would have been able to see through Shujin's glamour spell anyway, even without Mrs. Takisai's death. The young youkai's spiritual ki had jumped considerably since the last time the three had seen him and even now, as small as he was, he would have been a close match for his late father.

"Shippou-san," Ginta began as he sat on Shippou's opposite side. "You must understand that we only-" They all looked up at the revving of an engine and watched as a small blue car came down the street. The dark blue flames on the side of the car shimmered brightly in the sunlight and before either of the youkai could say a word, or the car was fully stopped, Kagome was out of the car and running down the sidewalk.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and her long denim shorts and cotton tank top were less than professional, but she was _there_, tears shimmering in her deep soulful eyes as she stooped down and swooped the grieving kitsune in her arms. The older youkai watched as she cradled him, his claws sinking into the front of her shirt nearest her heart as he closed his eyes and, for the first time since this morning, relaxed and allowed himself to cry. The tears slipped silently down Shippou's small cheeks and Kagome held him in her arms like a babe.

"I'm so sorry Shippou," Kagome whispered as she continued to hold him. "I'm so very sorry. But the people we love, they don't leave us when they die."

"They-_sniff_-they don't?" was Shippou's hopeful answer as he gazed up at her. "Then what happens?"

Kagome sat down on the last porch step and waited until Shippou was comfortable in her lap, a gentle smile on her lips while he used her hair- of all things -to dry his face, before continuing. "I believe that a part of them stays with us. The part that loves us, that cares for us and has always protected us will stay with us, in here-" She tapped the front of Shippou's pyjama shirt softly. Her smile waned briefly when he grasped his shirt in sad wonder, as if to hope that what she was saying was true was too painful to think of.

"They watch over us, and they smile when we do well-"

"Like when we learn how to do something hard?" Shippou interrupted.

Kagome nodded. "Uh-huh. And they cry when we do, but they're always there and they always protect us. But it's ok to cry when your sad and you miss her, ok Shippou?"

Shippou nodded, he and Kagome unaware of the close scrutiny the pair were under as the other tai looked on. Shujin watched them with a cold, calculating intensity, his mind whirling with the beginnings of a plan. . .

Because when Mrs. Takisai died, she left without fulfilling her last duty. . .She had not named her successor.

(IV)

Inuyasha growled angrily, the people in the elevator around him warily glancing back at him as he continued to argue with the person on the other end of his cell phone.

"No, Shujin, I don't think it's a good idea," Inuyasha replied and glanced up when the elevator doors wretched open. The elevator had not yet arrived on his floor so he returned to his conversation, unaware of the relief on the faces of those who stepped off as they glanced back at the other passengers with a sympathetic gaze.

"Yeah, I realize that she's been dead three weeks, but I don't see how-" Inuyasha listened, his hazel orbs narrowed to mere slits as a rumble began in his chest. "I'm telling you, you can't just walk up to people and-But you're not _listening_!"

The elevator doors opened again, and another set of grateful office employees rushed off the elevator before the doors closed. Inuyasha looked up and found himself alone.

"No, Shujin, _you_ don't understand. That's what's wrong with you older tai. You think you know every-damned-thing!" Inuyasha paused again, ignoring the threatening snap from the youkai as he tried-once again-to press his point. "This isn't the Feudal Era! You can't just walk up to a ningen and _demand_ they do something for you! Especially this one! Why?! Are you fucking _**kidding me**_?!! No, I am NOT being over dramatic! Look, all I'm saying is that you should ask first, not walk up like the kuma you are and threaten her!"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, then stepped off the elevator and retreated to his office. "OK then," Inuyasha finally said as he sat down behind his desk. "But I'm telling you, trying to force her to do something isn't the smartest idea. Wha? Yeah, I'm calling you stupi-Hello?" Inuyasha looked down at his phone, the 'Call Ended' prompt scripted on the small screen, and shook his head.

"Oh well," Inuyasha said to himself as he pulled open a desk drawer and reached inside. "He can't say I didn't try to warn him, now can he?"

0-0

The city of Tokyo lay in the background, the sparkling lights and exciting sounds a distant memory as the black stretch limo slowly wound it's way through the hills of the countryside. Inside Jininji sat on one side of the luxurious passenger cabin, his posture relaxed but alert as he watched Shippou on the other side. Shippou remained in a state of silence after Mrs. Takisai's funeral; the only sounds to come from the child were small grunts or sighs of deep sadness and depression. The only time he came out of this was when Kagome was nearby and even then he wasn't the happy sprite he used to be.

Jininji sighed and glanced out the window, his golden eyes studying the farmland scenery around him. "I understand your trepidation Shippou-sama," Jininji began with a glance in Shippou's direction. "But you'll love it at the estate. There are pools and fountains, and a massive castle to explore. The gardens are-"

"What about school?" Shippou muttered suddenly. "How will I get to school from here?"

"You're going to have a private tutor," Jininji replied with a grin. "Won't that be exciting? You'll be able to sleep as long as you want an-"

"I don't want a tutor," Shippou mumbled despondently. "And I don't want to live way out here."

"But Shippou-sama, you have to," Jininji sighed unhappily. "The manor is the only place you can stay, at least until we find you another guardian."

"I don't want another ningen guardian," Shippou shot back angrily. "Why can't I have a youkai guardian? Why can't _you_ look after me?!"

"Because this is what your father wanted."

"Well he must hate me too!" Shippou squeaked, his youki flaring in defense when Jininji grabbed his arm and jerked him violently to his side. Jininji's eyes, normally calm pools of liquid gold, were furious burning orbs infested with angry black fingers that surged in barely leashed control.

"Don't ever-_**ever**_-say such things!" Jininji snarled in the young youkai's face. "I will not hear you besmirch your father in such a way!!"

"Then why!" Shippou cried out loud. "Why did he make it so I have to stay with this ningen guardians? All they ever do is leave! I hate them!"

"Oh." Jininji stopped, his earlier fury slowly ebbing away when Shippou finally broke down. He lifted the crying child to his shoulder and slowly exhaled. "You don't hate Kagome-san, now do you?" he softly asked once Shippou's crying slowed.

Shippou shook his head, his forehead brushing lightly against Jininji's shoulder.

"See, you don't hate all ningen," Jininji replied and used his pocket handkerchief to dry Shippou's face.

"Yeah," Shippou nodded. "But I don't have to worry about Kagome leaving me 'cause she doesn't have to look after me."

"That's true," Jininji agreed with a nod of his own. "But I think that Kagome would want to stay with you, if she could."

"Yeah right," Shippou snorted aloud. "But why Jin, why did Otou-san want ningen to look after me?"

"Well, we weren't sure at first," Jininji replied with a far away look. "When Ryu-sama died, we thought that he had gone mad when we read that part of the will. That is why, at first, Shujin, myself, Ginta and the Western steward ignored that part of the will. We went along with everything else, like you being the sole heir, your mother being secluded from the estate and any financial assets, yada-yada-yada."

"Yeah, I know all that stuff."

"I'm sure that you do," Jininji smiled. "So we allowed you to live with your mother, figuring that she would be the best person for you to stay with. We didn't realize how wrong we were.

"Before your father died, you were bubbly, happy and-like all kitsune-sly and mischievous. It was so hard to keep you out of trouble-"

"Yeah, but that's why you're with me," Shippou replied as he scooted out of Jininji's lap. "'Cause you can keep up with me, even though you cheat when we go swimming."

"What do you expect from an otter youkai?" Jininji laughed and winced when Shippou's clawed fingertip poked his side. "Anyway," he continued after a good laugh. "We realized how wrong we were after a while. Your demeanor changed, but the Council ignored it for. . .our own reasons really. It was when the ningen took you away, and we saw your hand, that we realized how wrong we were."

They looked down at the circular bulls-eye scar in the center of Shippou's outstretched hand. "We should have listened to Ryu-sama," Jininji whispered as he traced the marks. "We thought we knew what was best and we ended up hurting you. I'm so sorry Shippou."

Shippou looked up, into his guardian's face, and saw regret for the first time since his father's death. He patted Jininji's cheek like he did when he was smaller, a sign of trust between the two as the time silently ticked away around them.

"Mrs. Takisai changed all that. I think she did a lot for you, a lot to heal you," Jininji confessed once he collected himself. "We didn't think she could, but she did."

"I'm gonna miss her Jin."

"I know Shippou-sama," Jininji sighed and gave Shippou a comforting hug. "I'm gonna miss her too."

0-0

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement, so it was no wonder she reacted the way she did.

Shujin stepped back, startled, and glanced back at the door behind him. "Well, well, Higurashi-san," he growled as he plucked free the small knife embedded in the door's wooden frame free. "You are not as fragile as you seem."

"If only more people realized that before they came barging into my office door," Kagome snapped back and narrowed her eyes at him. "But then again, you're the only person who's ever tried to knock my door down like you're a narc."

"Hn." Shujin turned to lock the door, then crossed the room to the empty desk in the room and sat down behind it. "I take it the other one is still hospitalized?"

"If you're talking about my sister Sango, then yeah, she is." Kagome stood up, her hands on her hips as she glowered at the taiyoukai. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My, my," Shujin tisked in disappointment and waved her own knife at her in admonishment. "Such behavior Sunset Miko. You should be more polite, as is your station."

"Yeah, well I'm feeling a little stressed." Kagome sighed and ran a hand over her face in frustration. "Is there something wrong with Shippou?"

Shujin quirked a brow at her, ignoring her pointed glare when he propped his feet onto Sango's neatly kept desk. "Should something _be_ wrong with the Eastern heir?"

"Jeez, are all taiyoukai like this?" Kagome countered angrily. "Look, **you're** the one who shows up at my office, unannounced I might add, and take over-"

"So glad you noticed my superiority, little Sunset onna," Shujin interrupted blandly. "That will make things so much easier."

"Will make **what** so much easier?" Kagome demanded hotly. "And just what is going on? Is Shippou alright or not?"

"The East is fine," Shujin breathed calmly, his silver orbs focused on the knife in his hand. "A little disappointed about being pulled out of school-"

"You pulled him out of _school_!" Kagome burst out suddenly. "For what?! Don't you know that he _**has**_ to go to school?!"

"Of course I do you silly ningen," Shujin shot back, his eyes finally focused on her as she glared down at him. "I'm well aware of the inane laws you ningen dream up during your 'power sessions'. It was prudent for him to acquire a tutor until another guardian is found."

"But still," Kagome replied in a much calmer manner. "I mean, was it necessary to pull him out of school? What about his friends?"

"What about them? Shippou is the soon heir to the second most powerful providence in the land. He will have little need of friends."

"That's so messed up," Kagome disagreed angrily. "Of course he needs friends! He needs as many constants in his life as he can get! Why are you-"

"What he needs," Shujin continued as if Kagome had never spoken. "Is a guardian, and this is an area that you may be able to help with."

"Um. . .really?" Kagome blinked, surprised that the arrogant taiyoukai would ask her for _anything_, no less for help with something. "Uh, how can I help. . .and why do you keep calling me 'Sunset Miko'?"

"That is your title, Higurashi-san," he informed her as he finally stood up. "And you would agree that the young lord needs a stable environment, yes?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded slowly. "And?"

"And," Shujin continued and walked around the desk toward her. "That Shippou should be with someone who understands and can handle his many 'attributes'?"

"Yes, I agree with you so far."

"And, that Shippou should be with someone he trusts, someone he has an attachment with?"

"OK," Kagome nodded again. "I'm with you so far. So. . .where is this going exactly?"

"Only that, Higurashi-san," Shujin said as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her defiant form. "You are fitting and I have decided that you shall be Shippou's guardian."

"Huh?" Kagome replied in surprise. "You want me to-well, I don't see why not. I love the little guy. Of course I'll take care of him."

"Perfect," Shujin responded quickly. "Then everything is settled. When do you plan to resign?"

"**RESIGN**?!" Kagome shrieked at him. "Resign from WHAT?!"

"There is no need to shout, onna!" he countered in a vicious snarl. "Resign from here of course. You have no need of this job, as all of your time will be spent at the young lord's side."

"Wait a second," Kagome breathed out with a disbelieving laugh. "You mean to tell me that, if I adopt Shippou then I'll have to quit my job?! Why? How am I supposed to support us if I can't work?"

"There is a monetary clause in the will that will provide for you and him," Shujin informed her. "There will be no need for an onna to work anyway. Your job will be to care for Shippou-san, as it should be for all onna to care for children."

"Wow," Kagome shook her head. "That sexist comment aside, I'm gonna need some time."

"Time?" Shujin repeated, his turn to be surprised as he quirked a disbelieving brow at her. "Time for?"

"To decide," Kagome shot back and stomped toward the door. "Because I love my job, and-"

"And you do not 'love' Shippou, then?"

"That's not it at all!" Kagome snapped furiously. "This is a big decision and-and-and who are _**YOU**_ to come in here and demand answers from me!"

"Higurashi-"

"I. . .I need time to think." She unlocked and opened the door, her silence and her lowered head her answer as she waited for him to leave.

"We will not wait forever, miko," Shujin warned her. "It is you, or it is no one at all." Kagome waited for him to leave, then shut the door behind him and sat down on the floor with her back against it.

"What do I do?" she asked the empty room as she ran her fingers through the fringes of her bang. 'I mean, I love Shippou, and if they really think I can take care of him then I will but. . .can I really give up my job? What about my cases?'

"I guess my decision should be whom to save," she whispered to herself as she gazed out the window at the open Japanese sky. "One. . .or many?"

(V)

Mrs. Higurashi hummed softly to herself, her mind elsewhere as she stirred the contents inside the large plastic bowl in her hands. She smiled happily, both at the thought of the lemon drop cake in progress and the fact that Sango was coming out of the hospital later on that afternoon. Miroku planned to bring her to the shrine house once she was released and Kagome-

'Kagome was supposed to be here earlier, helping out with the rest of dinner,' Mrs. Higurashi said to herself with a shake of her head. 'I wonder where that girl is. . .'

"Hey Okaa-san."

"Well hi," Mrs. Higurashi greeted and smiled when Kagome kissed her cheek. "And just where have you been? And what's that?" she asked once she spied the mailing envelope in Kagome's hand.

"Oh, this? It's some pictures I had developed."

"Let me see." Kagome passed her mother the white envelope and waited, her hands clasped firmly in front of her as her mother took out the pictures and gasped. "Kagome," she said as she turned to her eldest. "When was this taken? Who is this darling little boy with you?"

"That's Shippou, Okaa-san, and I need to tell you something."

This sounded serious and Mrs. Higurashi prepared herself for the worst as she sat down at the round kitchen table in the center of the room. "What is it?" she asked as Kagome sat down across from her and sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, I'm just. . .well, I don't know what to do," Kagome admitted softly. "I was hoping for some advice."

"Well sure baby," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a gentle smile. "I'll help as best I can, you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome nodded solemnly. "Shippou- the little boy in the picture with me- he's one of the kids I work with."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi drawled out with an understanding nod. "I see."

"Well, he's had it rough with his father dying and CPS removing him from his mother's home and everything," Kagome continued. "Normally I'd have a real problem with telling you all of this but, if you say what I think you're going to say then it won't really matter."

"Huh?" Mrs. Higurashi brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Shippou's guardian died earlier this month-"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.

Kagome nodded in acknowledge. "And his people are looking for another guardian for him. They asked me."

"Oh wow, baby," Mrs. Higurashi breathed in disbelief. "Why you?"

"Shippou's a kid with . . .special needs," Kagome said after a moment's thought. "And I'm one of the few nin-I mean, I'm one of the few people who know about it."

"And that's why they asked you?" Mrs. Higurashi guessed. Kagome nodded. "That's one of the reasons anyway. It's just that, if I agree to adopt him-and I want to but if I do I have to. . .I have to quit my job at the CPS."

"What? Why?" Mrs. Higurashi replied heatedly. "Is his illness that severe?"

"No, it's not an illness," Kagome answered with a hurried shake of her head. "Shippou's just. . .different. That's all. He's not sick. But I'd have to be able to drop what I'm doing for him, which means that a career would be. . .impossible."

"And you want to know if it's a good idea to take him in or not?" Mrs. Higurashi guessed.

Kagome nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced down at the picture in her hands, her heart warming as she smiled down at the still image of her daughter, looking so regal from her seat in the picture. Kagome's hand was on her shoulder where it was gently clasped in the fragile hand of the red-headed child behind her. His eyes, a dark jade green in the photo, looked down on her daughter lovingly while her rare sapphire orbs gazed into the camera ahead.

"Did I ever tell you about the night you were born, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, momentarily stunned at the sudden change in subject, and shook her head. "No, Okaa-san. You never have."

"Well." Mrs. Higurashi sat the picture down between them and smiled. "I'd say the story started the last two weeks of April actually. Spring was in full swing, with every flower on the shrine grounds in bloom. I remember sitting out on the porch with your father, his ear to my swollen stomach while I inhaled the scent of the vanilla orchids. He used to talk to you and would 'translate' what you said back to me." Mrs. Higurashi giggled softly, her chocolate brown orbs distant and happy as she remembered. "You're father and Ojii-san were so excited, though ojii-san for a different reason. . ."

0-0

"_Don't be ignorant Souta. Haven't you seen the signs by now?"_

"_Hey," Mrs. Higurashi said as she waddled her way out onto the porch. "What's going on? Why are you guys fighting?"_

"_It's nothing Sam," Mr. Higurashi, a young man with piercing blue eyes, replied as he turned to her. "It's just Otou-san, being his usual insane self-OW!"_

"_Don't disrespect your elders boy!" soon to be Grandpa Higurashi replied as he sent another sound rap upside Mr. Higurashi's head. "You know as_ _well as I do that the signs are there. A frost is coming soon, and maybe something worse than that."_

"_But Papa," Mrs. Higurashi replied and smiled when Mr. Higurashi reached for her. "It's almost May. It doesn't snow in May."_

"_That's what you think Sakura," Grandpa Higurashi shot back fiercely. "You'll see!!! I'm going out right now to get supplies!"_

0-0

"Of course we thought he'd gone nuts," Mrs. Higurashi said and shook her head. "And if we didn't think so before he went to the store, we _definitely_ thoughtso when he came back. He had that little rolling cart of his loaded to the brim with all kinds of things. He had rice, wasabi sauce, eggs, milk, bread, a good twenty cans of soup and other odds and ends-not including the four eight-gallon containers of gasoline. He spent hours after that connecting the generator to the house. Your father and I just left him alone and decided to wait until my mom came from America to have him seen about."

"Did it snow?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "It was awful. The weatherman called it the worst late season blizzard in Japan's history, with two and a half feet of snow falling every hour until the afternoon of the second day. Then it started to sleet and it was when the power went out that you decided you were tired of waiting."

0-0

_Mr. Higurashi turned at a startled gasp and found his wife staring at him, her face ashen with fright, as a small puddle began to widen and spread across the carpet beneath her. _

"_What's wrong Sam?" he asked as he rushed toward her. Grandpa Higurashi stopped stoking the fire, curious as to what was going on as Mr. Higurashi placed the couch pillows underneath Mrs. Higurashi's back and against her sides. "Is it the baby? Is she kicking?"_

"_No, not kicking," Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "But I think she's ready to come out and say hello." She gasped when the first contraction came over her, the pain unexpected as it rippled over her in nauseating waves._

"_Otou-san! Otou-san! Call a doctor!" Mr. Higurashi demanded as Grandpa Higurashi came out of the kitchen. "It's the baby, otou-san! She-"_

"_I know Souta," Grandpa Higurashi replied with a heavy sigh. "I've already called the doctor, and the nearest hospital. They can't send anyone."_

"_What?! Why not?!"_

"_The roads are too slick," Grandpa Higurashi replied. "And the street machines are all in storage. No one was expecting this storm, so everything they could have done to prepare for it wasn't done in time. Any ambulances that are already out are stuck in either snow or freezing sludge_.

"_Great Kami-sama, what are we to do?" Mr. Higurashi stood up and began to pace, his face ghostly white while Mrs. Higurashi breathed through another contraction. "We have to get her to a doctor otou-san. Samantha can't have the baby here! We don't know anything about birthing a child!"_

"_Of course we do," Grandpa Higurashi replied heatedly. "We're men of a holy shrine! We performed these duties all the time in the Feudal Era!"_

"_Oh dear God," Mrs. Higurashi muttered in English. "Please don't let him deliver my baby!"_

"_Don't worry Sam, I'll think of something," Mr. Higurashi assured her as Grandpa Higurashi pouted in a nearby doorframe. _

"_Hmnph! I'm offended," he mumbled to himself as he retreated to the kitchen for a cast iron kettle. "As if I would hurt the poor girl."_

"_Otou-san, not now!"_

0-0

"I was so scared," Mrs. Higurashi admitted with a laugh. "I thought your grandfather was going to deliver you. The very thought of it made me want to put on my coat and snowshoes and **hike** the twenty miles or so to the nearest hospital. You know, there's an American woman who actually did that. What was her name again-"

"Okaa-san," Kagome called out suddenly. "The story! Get back to the story! What did you guys do next?"

"Oh, right. Well, your father remembered that a vet lived a block away from us," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "He left to go and bring him back and stayed gone for almost an hour when he came back. . .but not with the vet."

0-0

"_Sou, is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi called out when she heard the front door wrench open. _

"_Yeah, it's me."_

_Mrs. Higurashi breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes briefly closed as she sank back against the cushions. "Did you get the vet?" She looked up at his footsteps and stopped, taken aback at the pretty blonde at his side instead of the elderly veterinarian he was supposed to get._

"_No, not yet," Mr. Higurashi replied as he helped the woman out of her coat. "I was almost there when I heard yelling coming from a huge snowbank beside me. I found this lady-" He gestured toward the blonde as she smiled and took off her boots. "And brought her back here."_

"_Hi, my name is Anna," the blonde introduced herself and shook Grandpa's hand. She kneeled next to Mrs. Higurashi and smiled. "And you must be Samantha-"_

"_Sakura," Grandpa countered. "She's Japanese after all."_

"_Otou-san not NOW," Mr. Higurashi warned irritably. _

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head. "Ignore th-" She gasped, her greeting cut short as another contraction rippled through her. Anna's face became serious. She shed her gloves and began to gently probe Mrs. Higurashi's stomach. _

"_How far along are you contractions?" Anna asked as she rested her ear against Mrs. Higurashi's belly. _

"_I'm not sure," Mrs. Higurashi admitted. "I think they're getting closer together though."_

"_I see. I need towels, clean ones, and hot water."_

"_The hot water is coming," Grandpa Higurashi assured her as Mr. Higurashi disappeared upstairs. "But what do you know about delivering babies? Are you a nurse?"_

"_No, I'm not," Anna replied as she returned her ear to Mrs. Higurashi's stomach. _

"_I've been a practicing midwife for the past twelve years."_

0-0

"The joy on my face when she said that," Mrs. Higurashi grinned and wiped a relieved hand across her brow. "I think I lit up the entire living room. I was in labor with you for twelve hours and she stayed with me, instructing me on my breathing and preparing everything for when you finally came into the world."

"Wow," Kagome breathed in astonishment. "Who would have thought that you guys when through so much? So Aunt Anna-"

"Yup, she's that Anna," Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Your father was so thrilled when you were finally born and he got to cut your umbilical cord. We stayed there, all five of us, for four days straight. Then we drove to the hospital.

"But you know what I think about," she began with a wistful sigh. "I think about what your father said at the hospital. We were talking about how amazing the whole thing had been, how lucky it was that Ojii-san bought so much food and how he found Anna in that snowbank, and I remember him saying something that, at the time, made no sense to me. He said that everything happened for a reason. That on that first week of May we experienced the divine. I just thought of it as more of his dad's influence but now. . .now I'm not so sure."

"I don't think I'm following you," Kagome realized. "I mean, what's that got to do with me and Shippou?"

"It's Shippou and **I** dear, and I believe it has everything to do with you. You met this child, befriended this child and now you are trusted with this child, whether you accept the responsibility or not."

"So I don't have a choice then?" Kagome replied despondently. "I have to?"

"No dear," Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "You don't have to, but I want you to ask yourself something. When this child is near you, do you find yourself more concerned with his safety than yours?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Are you willing to place yourself between him and anything that would try to hurt him?"

Kagome thought back, back to her first real encounter with Shippou's mother, and how frightened she was when the youkai female revealed her true self.

"Would you go hungry just so he could eat? When he tells you that he loves you, does it bring tears to your eyes and a weird, over-stuffed feeling in your chest?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, it does."

"That is love, Kagome, and that's the divine at work. You two met for a reason and you have to ask yourself something in order to make your choice. Your decision shouldn't be on who to save, but who can receive the most they can from you, and what would make you happy in the end. Though you do a lot of good at the CPS, you spread yourself out, giving only pieces of yourself to the children that need you. This Shippou needs more than a piece and, even though he's only one child, he may be the one child you help the most."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi began, her hand gripping Kagome's tightly as she gazed solemnly into eyes that reminded the older woman of days gone by. "Don't even think about taking in this child if you think you will regret it, because he will feel it every day for the rest of his life."

"I wouldn't regret taking in Shippou!"

"Then the decision to adopt him will have to be as much a selfish one as it is a selfless one," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "You have to want him, to want to love him and care for him the same or better than any biological mother would."

"I see." Kagome and her mother fell silent, the picture between them as Kagome wrestled with her thoughts. Her face stilled suddenly, the serenity that swirled in her cobalt orbs reflected in her mother's smile as she stood up and grasped the nearby phone.

"Excuse me okaa-san," she said before she began to dial. "I've got a couple of calls to make."

"Take your time dear," Mrs. Higurashi said and began to pour the contents of her forgotten bowl into a nearby cake pan. "Let me know when you're ready to help out."

0-0

"She's not coming Shujin. I told you this was a bad idea."

Shujin frowned down at the conference phone, his silver eyes darkening to a gunmetal gray. His gaze spoke volumes while his youki settled to a gentle swirl around him. "Your comment is not appreciated, hanyou."

"Yeah, well, I still told you so."

Shujin grumbled irritably, his finely sculpted human nose widening and flattening to a bear's wide flat nose. He was annoyed, beyond annoyed and the Western hanyou was safely away in Thailand on business. And the miko, the bane of his existence at this moment, had not answered his phone calls nor accepted his visits when he came to her office for the past couple of weeks.

"Look, try calling her again," Inuyasha offered appeasing-ly. "I spoke with her this morning, so she should be at home."

"I will not call her again," Shujin refused much to Jininji and Ginta's disappointment. "If she refuses to accept her duty then-"

"See, that's what I keep telling you," Inuyasha interrupted. "That Kagome won't see it as a duty and you shouldn't try to make her. You went barging into her office like you owned the place and laid down the proverbial law. I told you that stupid clause you added to the will would come back to haunt you someday. Kagome's got a will of her own and to tell her that she has to stop doing something she loves will only put her off."

"It matters not." Shujin opened the massive iron doors, his gaze quickly scanning the hallway beyond before he finally noticed Shippou. "It is time, young one."

Shippou entered the conference room quietly, his gaze lost and hopeless and his eyes trained to the deep burgundy carpet at his feet.

"Your chosen guardian has refused her duty," Shujin informed the kitsune as he kneeled down on one of the pillows surrounding the low round table. "Therefore, this council has taken steps."

"Wh-what kind of steps?" Shippou asked meekly.

Ginta sighed, his eyes lowered in shame before steeling himself and straightening his back. "There is a school in London that will take you. The Headmistress there already knows your situation. She-"

"Wait, you're kicking me out of Japan?!" Shippou blurted out and jumped from his seat. "You can't do that! I-this is my _home_! You can't just-"

"Silence kit!" Shujin barked, his patience snapped beyond the limit. "You will do this and you will do it with honor, as your father would expect nothing less."

"But I don't want to go to London! You guys can't make me go! Tell them Jininji!" Shippou demanded when the otter youkai sat beside him. "Tell him that he can't make me go! I'm not go-" Shippou stopped, elfin ears twitching as something the other youkai couldn't hear caught his attention. They watched him then turned to the doors as they suddenly flung themselves open. The doors banged against the walls behind them and the gust they kicked up was perfumed with the scent of thunderstorms and vanilla orchids.

Kagome waited on the other side, dressed in the blue hakamas and white haori of her shrine. She smiled when Shippou called her name and stepped into the room.

"How dare you disturb this meeting!" Shujin snarled, his anger intensifying when she ignored him and picked Shippou up. "Onna, I'm talking to you!"

"I hear you, you grouchy teddy bear," she mumbled and snuggled the young kit in her arms. "How are you Shippou? Are they being mean to you again?"

"Yeah," he sniffed miserably. "They want me to go to London! I don't want to go to London! I don't know anyone there!"

"I don't want you to go either," Kagome replied. She turned to Shujin and the others, her smile unwavering as she gave them a respectful bow. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said and placed Shippou back on the carpet. "The directions I got online were fuzzy. I got a little lost."

"Why are you here, Kagome?" Jininji asked her. The smile she gave him was brilliant, her resolve strengthening as she told them,

"I've made my decision."

"Have you thought about this, Sunset Maiden?" Shujin demanded, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Kagome. Kagome looked down and found Shippou staring up at her, his face scared and hopeful as his hand wrapped around her index and middle finger and squeezed.

"Yes," Kagome nodded and met Shujin's gaze. "I have."

"And that is?"

'I'll lose my job,' Kagome said to herself as she kneeled down to Shippou's level. 'And I don't like the idea of living off of Shippou's trust fund to support us. But. . .everything happens for a reason. Shippou came into my life for a reason. I. . .I don't want to lose him.'

"We will not wait all evening Sunset Maiden."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome gave Shippou a reassuring smile, then faced the youkai before them.

"And Shippou is coming home with me."

(End Chapter)

SF: (hugs Shippou) I'm sorry about that little kit. I hate to put sad things in the stories.

Shippou: It's ok SF-chan. I know you don't like to do it.

Inu-chan: OK, this sad, sop-fest is over. Jeez, I think the tears are starting to soak my hakamas.

Silver: Shut the hell up would ya?

Inu-chan: (blink::blink) What's wrong with the perv?

SF: (shrugs) I don't know. I think he's upset because I took out the lemon part of this chapter. He'll be fine though.

Silver: Here I have all of this. . ._perversion_ inside me, and it can't go free.

Sango: (to Miroku) I've heard of blue balls, but blue _**imagination**_?

SF: (sets Shippou down and scoots him, Rin and LM toward a plate of peppermint sugar cookies) Ag will be fine. Trust me. He's used to certain body parts turning blue-

Silver: The hell you say. . .

SF: Besides, I'm sure another chance for a lemon will come up soon enough. Just not right now.

Kagome: (struggling with TV) The summary for the next chapter is below!

Chapter Summary: Shippou adjusts to life with Kagome and Inuyasha, whom he feels like he's met someplace before. Kagome too is in for a surprise after a family member's unguarded moment.

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-Six: Halfling


	36. Halfling

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Thirty-Six: Halfling

"_Alright class, training with your pet isn't nearly as hard as you might think it is," the instructor called out above the happy barks around her. "As a matter of fact, with a little motivation and lots of TLC, I believe you guys can graduate this class in record time."_

'_Such disgrace,' Sesshoumaru grumbled_ _from his place on the padded gym floor. 'I will surely never live this down.'_

'_What's wrong?' Kikyou_ _wondered aloud. 'I think this is great. You've always said that you've wanted to go to school.'_

'_Not __**this**__ kind of school.'_

_Sesshoumaru glanced up, golden orbs frigid when Kagome smiled down at him, and returned to his place on the floor. Inuyasha, in one of his 'Get Back At My Brother' modes, suggested to Kagome that 'Chance' might be a hazard to young Shippou's health, especially since 'Sorcerer' breeds were especially sensitive to any abnormality Shippou may have. Once that was presented, and the thought of having to give 'Chance' up for adoption, Inuyasha was quick to save the day by 'suggesting' the obedience classes available in a gym on the lobby floor of the mall._

_So here Sesshoumaru was, learning to __shake hands__roll over__, and __play dead_

'_When I am finished with Inuyasha, he will not have to play dead, he will __**be**__ dead. . .'_

"_Instructor?"_

_The petite woman at the head of the class turned at Kagome's distressed call, her brown Animal Patrol and Enforcement uniform nearly blending in with her surroundings, and trotted toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru._

"_I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong," Kagome explained and gestured toward 'Chance' as he lay sleeping on the floor at her feet. "He doesn't want to do any of the tricks or commands. He just lays there."_

"_Maybe he just needs a little motivation," the instructor offered cheerfully as she kneeled down in front of the massive canine. "Chance, don't you want to try any of the tricks? You'll get a treat if you do." She held up one of the treats, a small biscuit made to taste like bacon, and waved it in front of Sesshoumaru's nose. Sesshoumaru cracked open one golden orb, narrowed it slightly at the artificial-scent, then closed his eye and went back to sleep._

"_See?" Kagome groaned unhappily. "What do I do?"_

"_Well, I'd just keep trying," the instructor offered and groaned painfully as she stood up. "I'd give him a week, maybe two, then we'll try something else."_

'_Another week of this hell?' Sesshoumaru's beast griped in disbelief and misery. 'Surely she'll give up by then?'_

'_Knowing the miko,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he settled along the warm cushy padding. 'She is stubborn enough to continue to try. . .' _

(I)

Kagome glanced around the breakroom, tears in her eyes as her co-workers milled around the room. A 'Good Luck Kagome!' banner was stretched across the empty back wall of the room. She smiled as another person wished her well and at Sango as she hobbled toward her.

"I **hate** crutches, have I told you that?" Sango asked as she finally stopped and sank into a nearby plastic chair.

"Yeah, you said something like that this morning. Still," she reached out and grazed her fingertip across a small cut on Sango's cheek, the teeny wound scabbed over and nearly healed. "I'm just glad to see you walking around."

"I'm glad to be walking too," Sango sighed and reached out to hug her smaller friend. "Even if my first day back is your last day. Kagome, are you sure about this?"

Kagome sighed to herself, her gaze weary yet understanding. "Sango, I-"

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome turned, a wide grin spreading across her face as Kanna barreled through the breakroom threshold and trapped her into a tight hug with her little arms. "Higurashi-san, is it true that you're leaving?"

"Yes, it is Kanna," Kagome replied and hugged her back. "But. . .how did you find out?"

"I called her," Sango groaned as she placed her crutches underneath her arms and struggled to stand up. "I know how much your cases mean to you and I tried to get the others to come. Her family was the only one who picked up the phone."

"That's fine," Kagome said. She reached down, lifted the small child to her hip and hugged her again as Kanna's parents walked into the room.

"Does that mean I'll never see you again?" Kanna meekly asked, her dark eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"Oh honey, I'm sure you'll see me around," Kagome assured the young girl. "I'm going to ask my supervisor if I can call you sometimes, to see how you're doing. Is that alright?"

"I want to play with you again," Kanna pouted. "You're lots of fun, but if all you can do is call then I'll talk to you too."

"That's great!" Kagome grinned and sat her back down on the floor. "I'm glad. Maybe we can play games on the phone."

"Maybe." Kanna fell silent while her parents talked to Kagome, her gaze on Kagome's heart shaped face. "I'll miss you Kagome."

Kagome hugged the little girl and sighed, the puff of air from her lips causing a lock of her snowy hair to dance in the air.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

(II)

Kagome glanced nervously around the spare bedroom, her eyes fixated on every little detail as she took in her newly changed surroundings. She asked Shippou a week ago how he wanted his room when he moved in with her and received a shrug in response.

"_Well, how about the 'Cars' theme?" she asked and jumped at his sudden growl. "I'll take that as a no then. . ."_

'I imagine that he wouldn't want his new room to look like his old room,' Kagome reasoned to herself. 'I did the best I could. I guess he'll like it but I'm not sure.' She glanced toward the desk nearest the door, where a black laptop computer and a ceramic vase sat on the surface of a light pine wood table. The vase was her source of inspiration, having learned from Jininji how old the vase was and how much the piece of ceramic meant to Shippou's father. Seeing as how it was the only remaining item of his father's things, Kagome thought that it would be best to use the odd piece to make Shippou feel more at home.

The vase was tall, rounded cylinder ceramic painted a deep royal blue with a peacock etched in gold with silver and jade green feathers, a red and gold throat and silvery beaded eyes. The colors in the vase reflected outward to the rest of the room with indigo curtains and bedspread with accents of gold, red and green reflected in the rug, pillows and throws in the room. A small TV was suspended from the wall above a dresser along the edge of the room and a full sized bed was settled neatly in the center of the room.

"Well," Kagome breathed and dusted off her hands. "Time to go." Kagome grabbed her purse and headed for the lobby downstairs, stopping momentarily to give Chance a goodbye pat on the head before boarding the elevator and descending to Inuyasha's office. She quit his office for the main elevator and arrived minutes later at the mall entrance, her hands nervously kneading the small clutch bag in her hands as she sat down on a nearby bench and waited.

She sat quietly, her heels clicking nervously on the polished tile floor as mall shoppers ambled past her. She jumped up at the first red head, her gaze excited as she jumped out of her seat and rushed forward. She stopped, disappointed, when the red head turned out not to be Shippou, and turned around to sit down when she heard someone call her name.

"HI!!!" Shippou called as he and Jininji approached from behind her. Kagome whirled around just in time to catch him as he jumped into her arms. "Hi Kagome!"

"Hey there," Kagome giggled and kissed his forehead. "How long have you been here?"

"Sorry if we've made you wait," Jininji apologized while Shippou scrambled back to the floor. "Shippou wanted to surprise you with something."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell her Jin," Shippou pouted angrily. "That's messed up you know!"

"So what did you want to surprise me with?" Kagome asked, her hands on his shoulders to gain his attention. Shippou blushed, his cheeks sporting a light rosy dusting as he reached inside the pocket of his denim shorts and pulled out a small purple bag. "I didn't know what to get you," he admitted bashfully. "So I thought you'd like something for your hair."

Kagome smiled and hugged him again, the bag trapped between them as she gave him a brief squeeze and kissed his forehead. "Thank you very much," she whispered into his fey ear, then looked up and blushed when Jininchi nosily cleared his throat.

"I really must be going now," he said and laughed when Shippou hugged his leg. "I'll see you later young prince-ling. Keep Kagome-sama safe, ok?"

"I'll try," Shippou replied with a solemn nod. They smiled and waved as Jininji walked away, then Shippou turned when Kagome stood up and extended her hand.

"Are you ready Shippou?"

Shippou stared into her eyes, his own gaze nervous and shaken as she beamed down on him. "Yeah, I'm ready." She waited until his small paw-like hand was in hers before standing and, with shimmering eyes and a bounce in their step they boarded the elevator to Shippou's new home.

(III)

Inuyasha stared in disbelief, midnight violet orbs blinking in owlish disbelief as he struggled to defend himself and his motives. Never in all his six hundred years, including the two hundred he spent fighting those that wanted to take over the Western Expanse when InuTaishou passed and the one hundred years he struggled to build up the Taishou family name in the business world, had he **ever** faced an opponent this fierce and this determined to win.

"But-"

"I said no."

He could feel his ears flattening against his skull, even underneath the guise of his glamour spell, and sighed. "But a movie might be good for the kid."

"I don't think so Inuyasha," Kagome replied with a shake of her head. "He's only been here three weeks. I don't know if he knows you well enough to just go to the movies or something without me."

"The kid is thirteen years old," Inuyasha countered irritably. "He doesn't need to be coddled like some baby."

"I am not treating Ship like a baby!" Kagome snapped fiercely. "And who asked you anyway! He might not even want to go-"

"But I do wanna go."

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, sheepish glances stolen between the both of them as Shippou strolled into the living room. He glanced up at the for a moment, emerald green eyes moving from one to the other before returning to whatever was happening on his GameBoy.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered as he flopped down onto the sofa. "What was that Shipp?"

"I wanna go to the movies," he clarified and turned off his game. "What are we going to see Inuyasha?"

"Um. . .The Golden Compass, if you're game," Inuyasha replied. In truth he just wanted an hour or so alone with the Eastern Heir, a moment without Kagome's influence or hovering to sense how powerful the kit had become and how extensive Shippou's training would need to be in the coming months. "But hey, we could see The Orphanage too-"

"Uh uh, no way," Kagome interjected with a shake of her head. "That movie looks awful. If anything its not suited for a child. You're not taking him to see that."

"Awwww," Inuyasha and Shippou groaned miserably.

Kagome frowned. "Aw nothing. Inuyasha, if you take him to see anything that will give him nightmares-"

"I'm not going to take the kid to see anything that will scar him," Inuyasha grunted irritably. "Jeez, quit being such a mother hen."

"Excuse me..." Kagome replied, her eyes narrowed into thin blue slits that glimmered with the promise of malicious intent. "Care to repeat that?"

"Um. . .no. Not really." Inuyasha sighed in relief when Shippou darted between them, Kagome's attention suddenly averted to his retreating figure, and stuck his tongue out at Chance as the massive hound sauntered by. Kagome's human ears couldn't pick up his brother's mirth but Inuyasha's could and he reached out to attempt to plant his foot against the dog's backsid-

**WHAP!!!**

"OW!" Inuyasha howled and rubbed his sore shin. "What was that for?"

"Do **not** kick my dog," she growled back, her pointed finger digging into his upper right chest. Inuyasha inwardly shivered at her intensity and the sudden crackle of energy in the air and was thankful (once again) when Shippou hopped back into the room with his right shoe in his hand.

"Just let me get my shoes on Inuyasha," the young prince chirped as he stooped down to tie his shoelaces. "And Kagome, stop threatening him."

"Fine," she huffed playfully. She smiled at him, her smile widening when Shippou grinned back, and kneeled down to stroke the fur along Sesshoumaru's spine. "You guys can go to the movies-"

"Yes!" Shippou hissed as he began a victory dance around Inuyasha.

"But. . ."

"But what?" Inuyasha asked and Shippou stopped mid shimmy.

"But no funny business," Kagome replied with narrowed eyes. "I mean it. No goofing off. He could seriously hurt you, you know."

"Inuyasha won't hurt me," Shippou chirped proudly. He reached up for Inuyasha's hand, pausing only slightly as he noticed a funny scent briefly waft from him, then turned and began to march toward the elevator. "Come on, lets go!"

"Alright you guys," Kagome called after them, feeling slightly breathless and duped by the whole affair. "Be careful! Look after him Inuyasha!" She watched the elevator doors close with a sigh, then shook her head and went back to her housework.

(-)

'Wow, it's been at least three hours already,' Kagome said to herself as she put away her dustpan and broom. 'They must have stopped for dinner or something. I'd better get something to eat myself.' She dusted herself off and boarded the elevator, her light hum heard above the boring elevator music and waited for the small cab to stop. The elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped out into the middle of a crowd of security officers that worked for the mall below. Chance stood in the center of them and only he noticed Kagome's presence as the "men" around her continued to snarl threats and argue with each other.

"I'm telling you, we should search here," Kagome overheard one say as they all pointed toward a map taped to the far wall. "That's the only place we haven't tried yet."

"But that's women's lingerie," another officer disagreed. "What would a kid be doing there?" Some of the other officers mumbled their agreement. "I don't know that many boys that would shop for a bra, do you?"

"That's not the point," replied Inuyasha as he stepped toward the map. "The point is that we find him, no matter where we think he might be. This kid could be in danger and. . ."

'Where's Shippou?' Kagome wondered to herself, the slight tingling she felt at the back of her neck intensifying with each second the red-headed pup remained out of her view. 'I don't see him anywhere. Maybe Inuyasha sent him to the arcade or somethin-'

"You guys, this kid's mother is _dangerous_ with a capitol D," Inuyasha's voice sounded over her thoughts. "I know I don't have to tell you how important this kid is but Shippou-" He stopped, and the youkai in the room froze, as an intense wave of _**something**_ surged into the room. It flowed over them like a tidal wave, crashed into the walls and back toward the other side of the office. They turned, glamour spells barely holding, to the threat that dared to announce itself so brazenly. . .

Only to find Kagome, little Kagome, trembling with fury at the back of the room.

"Where. . .Is. . .. My. . .Son. . ."

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, his hands out in peaceful reassurance as he calmed himself and slowly approached her. "There's no need to get upset-"

"Do I look upset to you?" she growled back. Inuyasha gave her a quick glance over and agreed that no, she looked rather calm for an extremely pissed off human. But the waves of ancient purity, a purity with a strength that hadn't been felt in over one hundred years, foretold of danger, clear and present, and that the slightest mistake on the part of any youkai in the room would reduce them to ash before they had a chance to gasp in shock.

"No, not really. But Kagome-"

"Where's Shippou?"

"He. . .well, you see-"

"_Now_, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear excuses."

Inuyasha blinked, thinking for a moment that it was his brother he were talking to, then attempted to answer her when one of the guards stood up.

"I don't know who you are Miss, but you can't be here. This is a security matter and-"

"And you sit back down," was her snarled reply, her normally warm blue orbs cold and dangerous like slivers of chipped ice. "I'm not talking to you."

"Kagome, they're trying to help," Inuyasha promised her and motioned for the guard to return to his seat. "Shippou got separated outside the movie theater about thirty minutes ago. I'm sure he's fine but-"

"But you can't find him," Kagome finished for him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Kagome, I'm really-"

"I'm back Inuyasha!"

The room turned, a collective sigh of relief sounding throughout the room as Shippou bounced through the door. He gave the giant sucker in his hand another happy lick, stuffed a fist full of strawberry pocky into his mouth and grinned at his adoptive mother. "Hey Kagome! What are you doing down here? I wanted to surprise you with-" He reached inside the front pocket of his shorts and pulled out a golden wrapper covered in melted chocolate. "Aw. . ." he groaned sadly. "It melted. It was one of those orange chocolate balls you like so much. I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't worry about it little man," Kagome replied as she reached down, swooped him onto her back and turned back to the elevator. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then we can go back to the candy store to get another one."

"Alright!" was the last thing Inuyasha heard before the elevator doors closed behind them. The room cleared out quickly, the undercover youkai the first to escape the residual traces of reki still clinging to the walls. Inuyasha waited until the room was quiet before turning to Sesshoumaru. . .who was fast asleep in the middle of the floor.

'Wake up Sesshoumaru,' he growled at the older inu. One golden eye cracked open in response, it's gaze bored and perturbed at Inuyasha's interruption of his nap.

'What is it hanyou?' he yawned as he sat up and shook his head clear. 'What is so important that you-'

'Did you feel that?'

Sesshoumaru glanced around them, then gave a dog's version of a yawn.

'It was insane Sesshoumaru. The energy from her was intense! Glamour spells were faltering, youkai were growling and she just stood there, like some sort of lightening rod, with this **energy** surging out of her and-'

'Whom are you speaking of?' Sesshoumaru asked as he rose to his feet. 'And of what power do you speak of?'

'Uh, duh!' Inuyasha shot back in disbelief. 'Kagome! She was here just a second ago! Didn't you feel the energy she was giving off!? The last miko to have a reki that strong was-'

'Nonsense,' Sesshoumaru replied with a curt sniff. 'There is no reki within Kagome. The pure signal no longer travels through the family blood.'

'What?! Are you serious? Sesshoumaru?'

The massive hound huffed again before using his size and his front paws to board the elevator.

(IV)

Kagome paused, the motionless silver brush contrasting brightly against the midnight hues of her long dark hair. She looked up, momentarily catching herself in her reflections gaze before using the vanity mirror to peer out her open bedroom door into the hallway behind her. 'There it is again,' she said to herself as she stood up, her nightgown a gathering of loose mint swirls and bows, and stepped barefoot into the hallway.

"Shippou?"

No answer, except for his excited giggle and the sound of the elevator doors as they opened. "Just what is he doing?" Kagome whispered to herself and peeked into the living room just in time to watch the elevator doors close with Shippou on the other side. She waited patiently for the car to stop, noting to herself that it stopped on Inuyasha's floor, then reached for the small hook hanging on the wall nearest her. "Huh," she grunted in mild dissatisfaction.

"Just where did he go?" She stared down the left side of the empty hallway, then the right before her frown deepened. Shippou kneeled in front of a door on the other side of the hallway. Tiny blue sparks danced in the air around the little rascal's head and before Kagome could reach him, or ask what he was doing, the doorknob fell off and Shippou scurried inside. "Oh no!" Kagome gasped and dashed down the hallway after him. "Shippou, don't do that honey!"

Kagome slipped through the narrow crack Shippou made, pausing momentarily to adjust to the dimly lit room, and whispered his name. The living room was small, with a long dark coffee table surrounded by large floor pillows in various hues of silver and black. Another table, smaller than the first, was nestled in a nearby corner. The bright glow of the open laptop on its surface happily lit up the tiny section of the wall in front of it. Kagome hummed thoughtfully.

"Shippou," she whispered as she ventured further into the room. "We're gonna go to jail if you don't come on here. . .Who's place is this anyway?" Kagome jumped, startled, when a faucet turned on, the sound startling in the previous darkness. 'Gah, that kid is insane!' she said to herself and tiptoed down a nearby hall. A light shone from an open door on the right side of the hall and Kagome pressed herself against the wall near it, her head turned to the side as she listened to the sounds coming from the room.

Kagome grinned triumphantly at the light humming coming from inside and, without thinking, jumped into the threshold of the room and shouted, "Ah-**HAH**!!!"

. . .And gasped as Inuyasha, clad only in a white towel, stared back at her in startled confusion.

"OHMYGOD!" Kagome shrieked, her hands flying to cover her eyes as the flustered young man fumbled to keep his towel around his waist. "I'm _so_ sorry Inuyasha! I was chasing Shippou and-"

"Shippou's in here too?"

"Well I think so, I just thought that-" she gasped again, her face as pink as cherry blossoms when she spied a glance at his near nakedness. The image of him standing there, his towel barely hanging from his narrow waist and the large cat-like ears that twitched in embarrassment at her seem to be forever burned in her memory.

Kagome inhaled sharply and allowed her fingers to slowly split apart, her one visible eye watching as Inuyasha fumbled, muttering furiously to himself as he tied the waistband of a pair of red unhakamas. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, being careful not to touch the beautiful jet black triangles protruding from his scalp, and glared at her.

"Just what the hell are you doing in here anyway?!" was his snarled comment once Kagome took down her hands. He glared at her when she didn't answer, and growled in frustration. She seemed fixated on something above him and he was too once he stepped into the path of a nearby mirror.

"Oh. . .oh shit."

"Wow."

Kagome turned, and Inuyasha glanced at the doorway as Shippou stood there, his bottle green eyes excited and amazed as he bounded into the room.

"What are you Inuyasha?" Shippou asked as he jumped from the floor to Inuyasha's shoulders. He fisted an ear in each hand and tugged, his happy laugh nearly outmatched by Inuyasha's pained yowl.

"Stop it ya brat!" Inuyasha snapped and jerked the small kitsune from his back. "Just who in the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Kagome said when the two began to argue. "Inuyasha, put Shippou down!"

Inuyasha did so reluctantly, both he and Shippou dreading what was next as Kagome sat down on the end of the massive futon in the center of the room. "Shippou, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um. . ."

"You can apologize to Inuyasha for one," she suggested helpfully. "For breaking into his apartment. Honestly, I forgot you were on this floor. I'm really sorry about Shippou's behavior."

"Eh, don't sweat it," Inuyasha replied with a flippant wave. "He's a brat and they do that kind of stuff."

"HEY!!"

"And Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up before the pair could argue again. "May we-may _I_ have an explanation?"

"What's to explain?" Inuyasha replied as he turned, opened the drawer of a nearby bureau, and fished out a plain white t shirt. "Am I that ugly? Are you that grossed out by me?"

"Grossed out?" Kagome repeated in surprise. "Nuh-uh. I think they're cute. Are you a neko or somethi-" She stopped, her brow furrowing slightly in confusion as Shippou threw himself on the floor and shrieked with laughter.

"Inuyasha, a neko hanyou! That's funny!"

"Shut **up** you little squirt!" Inuyasha snapped and rolled the little kitsune over with his foot. Shippou's glamour spell had since fallen away, leaving a cute little mass of giggling auburn fur as he beat his tiny clawed fist against the bamboo floor.

"What did I say?" Kagome asked, still confused, while Inuyasha continued to grouse and Shippou laughed on. "Shippou-"

"I'm an inu-hanyou," Inuyasha answered quickly. "You know, 'arf-arf'."

"Oh, right," Kagome nodded in understanding. "But the ears are so pointy, like a neko or something. I didn't know."

"Well now you do?" Inuyasha replied and finally jerked the shirt over his head. "Now what?"

"Now what, what?"

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha continued. "Scream? Run? Call the police?"

Kagome huffed irritably, her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes. "Really Inuyasha. Have I started screaming? Are the police kicking in the door, with scientists in hazard suits ready to strap you to something and cart you away?"

"So. . ." Inuyasha replied cautiously as he "nudged" Shippou out of the way and sat down beside her. "Does that mean you're not afraid of me?"

"No way," Kagome replied with a grin. "I grew up on a shrine for goodness sakes."

"And she was real cool about it when I took down my glamour spell," Shippou offered eagerly. "Kagome's not like other humans when it comes to youkai and stuff."

'Yeah,' Inuyasha said to himself and sighed, his eyes sliding closed in pure pleasure when she reached up and began to scratch behind one of his ears. 'She'd have to be different to deal with Sesshoumaru.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked, one violet eye opened as he leaned on her shoulder and looked up at her. "What is it now?"

"Um," she began shyly, a light pink dusting spread along the apples of her cheeks. "Is Sesshoumaru. . .well. . ."

"Like me?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Like you."

He thought about it for only a moment, his decision made in less than an instant as he scooted away from her and huffed.

"Nah, Sesshoumaru and I are half brothers. He's fully human."

(End Chapter)

SF: (fleeing across the stage) Come on Sesshoumaru! You can't tell me you don't think that was a good idea!

Sesshou: (in pursuit) Crossling, do you _honestly_ want this Sesshoumaru to answer that?

SF: Um. . .nah. Not really.

Kagome: I told SF that she shouldn't make him do that.

Inu-chan: Why? I for one think Sesshoumaru _needs_ some training. As a matter of fact, I'd like to do a little training on the bastard myself. (Unsheathes Tetsuagia) I'm sure I can teach him to sit up and beg.

(Sesshou stops and glares)

Silver: Oh sweet Heavenly Father. . .

Kagome: (grabs Little Muse, Rin and Shippou and runs for it)

Sesshou: What was that hanyou?

Inu-chan: You heard me, ya prick. You got a problem?

Sesshou: No, it is you with the problem. I will educate you on your manners, hanyou. (Unsheathes Toukijin)

Inu-chan: (runs forward) Well come on then asshole. School's in session!

SF: (watching as Inu-chan and Sesshou fight) I swear, all they do is fight. (Sigh) The chapter summary is below. Hey! Don't touch that! If you guys break that I'll kill you!

Chapter Summary: Shippou's walk of the Warrior/ Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and sit down for dinner/ Kagome confesses her love to Sesshoumaru, but get's no answer back/ Naraku gets word of his coming trial

Next chapter-Chapter Thirty-Seven: Family


	37. Family

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!!

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Family

_Awkward. . ._

If there was a better word in the dictionary to describe the evening, then it escaped Inuyasha as he sat at his end of the cozy little table in Kagome's dining room. His gaze shifted, first from Ginta as the ookami youkai busied himself with his dinner, his eyes never straying from his plate as he stuffed and slurped himself into a delighted fog. Every now and then a happy little sigh would escape his lips, his eyes closed in what appeared to be culinary ecstasy before returning to his plate.

Jininji sat nearest to the blissful youkai, his head shaking in amazement and disgusted wonder before glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly looked away, not wishing to explain for the fourth time that evening how a ningen woman and a mischievous kitsune caught him tweaking his glamour spell. For that reason, and that reason alone, he sat as he had been caught a couple of weeks before hand; his hair and ears, naturally snow white and wild about his head, now a deep raven with indigo undertones. His eyes, their natural shade a burnished amber that smoldered in light as subtle as the afternoon, were now a bewitching shade of purple twilight.

'Next time,' Inuyasha grumbled with a disgusted sigh. 'I will _**triple sutra**_ my front door. . .useless kitsune and their miko attendants.'

"I'm telling you," Jininji mentioned before the beginning of the meal. "Its more refined, more dignified and serene. I think this look is more becoming of you. Its less of a warning to those of us who remain unaware of how much of a snarling pug you can be."

Kagome sat between Shippou and Inuyasha, nervousness swirling deep patterns in her aura. Still, she maintained herself fairly well for a ningen seated at a table with youkai on the edge. . .

And all because of the grumpy bear at the head of the dinner, his irritable ruby orbs pinned on the little woman on the opposite side of the table. His agitation crashed into her with tsunami like fierceness, waves that she shouldn't have been receiving but was.

"If anyone would like any seconds," Kagome began as her nerves finally pulled her to her feet in a nervous jerk. "I would be more than happy to-"

"Yeah, I'll take some more!" Ginta enthusiastically replied, his empty plate out and his mouth crammed full of food. He scowled at Shujin's grumph of disapproval. "You can be a snit if you want to but I'm not. The miko's cooking is superb!"

"Thank you Ginta-sama," Kagome replied as she accepted his plate. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, me too Ma-I mean, Kagome," Shippou corrected and bashfully handed Kagome his plate. "I can help if you want me t-"

"No true lord would ever assist in such mundane nonsense as 'kitchen duty'," Shujin-sama snuffed disapprovingly. "Such work is for servants and onna. Allow the Sunset miko to further practice her given station. Kami knows she needs it," the great bear advised. Kagome visibly stiffened, her eyes briefly closed as she struggled to control her temper.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" Jininji asked, his large furry paw resting comfortingly on Kagome's hand. "My apologies if Shujin-sama offende-"

"Of what should she have taken offense to?" Shujin demanded with a bored glare at the otter youkai. "I merely told the young Eastern lord of her place in the world, despite the foolishness the ningen men allow their onna to spout at them. As for the miko, she should be thanking me. I assume she's been raised at that doctrine of nonsense and she should be thankful to have things cleared up for her."

"But Kagome isn't a servant," Shippou disagreed. "Kagome's my friend. She's my best friend and-"

"When you are a lord you will have no need of friends," Shujin replied with stern disapproval. "Ningen and youkai cannot be friends."

"Why not?" Shippou asked as Kagome turned on her heels and left the room. "Kagome's my friend. She's always been my friend! And Mrs. Takisai was my friend! Who says that youkai and ningen can't be friends?!"

"You misunderstand," Shujin admonished with a gentler tone. "You assumed that ningen and youkai would not wish to be friends. I merely said that youkai and ningen cannot be friends. Youkai live entirely too long, especially now in this time of universal peace."

"I don't see anything peaceful about our time," Kagome responded as she came back in the room, a large bowl made of jade green glass in her hands. Whatever was in the bowl looked grand, smelled wonderful but was forgotten as furious sapphires clashed with arrogant orbs of ruby superiority. "War still rages, even in this time. Innocence still suffers because of the cruelty of others. Just because youkai no longer fight doesn't mean that fighting period is history."

"You speak of mankind's lust to destroy itself," Shujin said with a flippant wave of his hand. "And there is little youkai kind would wish to do in the face of such nonsense. If ningen choose to destroy one another then who are we to stand in their way. Their lifespans are but a wink of a youkai's eye, so it makes no difference either way." He leveled her with his gaze, his full attention and his swirling youki settling like the proverbial ton of bricks on her shoulders.

"Someday you and all of your race will be extinct, and I for one will be thankful for it."

Kagome opened her mouth, intent to say something, anything to put this arrogant youkai in his place when the glass bowl in her hands snatched itself away from her. She gasped, then gaped as it flew with the speed of a cruise missile across the table, past Shippou, Ginta, and Inuyasha's surprised faces and slammed with a juicy-

PLOOP!!

Into the proud kuma youkai's face.

"My word," Kagome gasped, her fingers pressed to her lips as the cole slaw, with its beautiful colors of yellow, purple, and green, oozed down Shujin's sharp, handsome face to land with soft plops in his lap. The bowl itself sat like in the cockeyed style of Yankee Doodle and Caribbean pirates of long past.

"OH great!" Ginta suddenly cried out. "I wanted some of that! Don't want it now that it's been on his head!!"

"How dare you," Shujin snarled, his back ramrod straight as he slowly plucked the bowl off of his head and sat it on the surface of the dining room table. "Do you not value your life, wretched onna. . ."

"I-I-I-I don't know what happened!" Kagome assured him as she rushed to the kitchen. She came back with a large kitchen towel and started toward the youkai, with all intentions of helping him clean himself off, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Not the wisest thing to do at the moment," he assured her as Shujin continued to pick bits of cabbage from his chocolate brown hair. "But why, why did you do that? Kami knows he deserved it but-"

"That's the thing," Kagome replied in a heated whisper. "I didn't do it! The bowl just kinda jerked away from me! It was on him before I could reach out to stop it!"

Inuyasha stared at her, reading her vital signs and aura for signs of dishonesty. When he found none he glanced at the others at the table, wondering to himself if Ginta, Jininji or Shippou could possibly have a clue. Ginta still looked pissed, Jininji and Shippou seemed to be on the edge of choking in their laughter, but neither looked as if they would-

"Woof!"

Inuyasha turned, violet orbs wide with surprise as 'Chance' sat down in the center of the threshold leading to the kitchen. He glared across the table at Shujin before padding across the room to Kagome's side. She reached down to pet him, her hands hovering mere inches from his ears when Inuyasha snorted in barely suppressed laughter. The others in the room stopped to look at him, Shujin's earlier ire rising to extreme displeasure when Inuyasha cracked and finally broke down into rowdy hiccups of breathless laughter.

Inuyasha ignored their questions, their inquires of what was going on, and stared down at the canine nearly nestled in Kagome's lap. Golden eyes looked up at him with mild irritation, then rolled like beautiful golden coins before secreting themselves away from the rest of the world.

It would seem Sesshoumaru, not Shujin, would have the last word.

Just like old times. . .

I

"_You old dog you," _Kikyou teased while Sesshoumaru warmed his fur in a sunny spot in the middle of the living room floor. _"Do you even care that you embarrassed the old youkai?"_

"_Not particularly, " _he yawned in mild disinterest. In his opinion the arrogant kuma deserved it, and it was fun to see how well the few spells he still commanded worked on those around him.

"_Don't you think you made things harder for Shippou then" _Kikyou reasoned. _"He does have to submit himself to their approval. What if they decide that living with Kagome would only corrupt the kit's young, impressionable mind?"_

"_He is a kitsune," _Sesshoumaru replied with less interest as the conversation wore on. _"They __**expect**__ him to be a mischievous runt. So shall it be, by my example or his own is own is of no consequence."_

"_You are such a pain," _Kikyou groaned in frustration. She went to say more when the minute ringing of a bell sounded, alerting Sesshoumaru to the arrival of the elevator. The doors opened slowly and Kagome stepped out with Shippou and Sango close behind. They carried bags of groceries between them, and they laughed and talked as they entered the apartment and made their way to the kitchen.

"Hi Chance," Shippou greeted and rubbed the pooch's head while the adults walked past him. "Whatcha do all day, man?"

Sesshoumaru merely yawned, the nap he intended to take on pause as he and Shippou went into the kitchen. Kagome and Sango were still talking, so they didn't seem to notice Shippou or his canine companion. Shippou watched them a little while longer, his eyes darting from the two women to the cookie jar sitting on the counter on the other side of the room. It was a massive piece of porcelain made in appearance of a large red top hat with a lavender ribbon and gold buckle. The hat had a cartoonish feel to it, like something out of an old MGM production that used to play in movie theatres back when movies were twenty five cents a show.

Shippou glanced at the women one more time, then gestured for Sesshoumaru to be quiet before tip toeing across the room. His movements were stealthy and slow, his emerald green gaze constantly aware of the others in the room as he made his way to the cookie jar. He braced himself on the counter and stood on his tiptoes, short clawed digits struggling valiantly to reach the elusive lid of the cookie jar. He grasped it with a relieved sigh and lifted it free. He set it down as softly as he could and grinned, thrilled with his sneaky triumph and was just touching one of the many chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies when-

"Put it down mister or you're toast."

"Aw. . . .but I'm hungry Kagome!"

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," Kagome replied sternly. She set down a package of beef and continued to put the rest of the groceries in their proper cabinets. "The cookie will ruin your dinner."

"Nuh-uh," Shippou quickly disagreed. "Not with your cooking Kagome. I could eat a thousand cookies and still have room for anything you make."

"Aw, that's sweet," Sango said and quickly sided with the cute little kitsune. "Come on Kagome. If anything he deserves a treat for that compliment. "

"Good grief." Kagome gently sat the knife in her hands down onto the kitchen counter, turned to them and said, "You want a cookie too, don't you Go-Go-chan?"

"You damned right I do," Sango said and, without any guilt, reached inside the funny little cookie jar and scooped out two cookies. "So stop being all 'mom-ish' and let the little guy have one."

"Fine," Kagome finally relented. "Get your cookie-ONE cookie thought- and get out of here. I'm trying to cook you know and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Sango replied. She winked at Shippou, who winked back at her, and ran out of the kitchen to play video games on the massive flat screen tv in the living room.

"And make sure someone calls Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after them. "I don't want him to miss dinner again!" She grinned and shook her head at their hurried "OK!" and turned back to her vegetables, her eyes briefly glancing toward the calendar.

II

Inuyasha glared at the glowing screen of his laptop, violet orbs narrowed in aggravation as he read the stock reports for the day. There was a pharmaceutical company in the United States that he had his eye on since the company opened a few years ago. From the beginning the company showed great promise with fresh young minds employed with some of the best technology in the world. The trouble was that they only had _some_ of the best technology, not anything like the technology at the research center Inuyasha already owned. If he purchased enough stock in the company then he could have enough influence to purchase better equipment, and better equipment meant faster advances in modern medicine.

Now if only the stock prices would go down. . .

Inuyasha glowered, both at the stock for being so expensive and at himself for being so cheap before closing the laptop and glanced up just as the elevator doors opened. Shippou stuck his head out, then bounced out of the elevator.

"Hey kit," Inuyasha greeted and placed the laptop on his desk. "Whatcha doin' down here huh?"

"Kagome said to come on and eat dinner," Shippou reported dutifully. "She said to not be late like you were the past couple of days or she'll flay you like a fish. . .or something like that. I'm not really sure."

"Ok. . ." Inyasha replied, his brow knitted together in confusion. "Hey, have you started your prep for your Walk of the Warrior yet?"

"How do you know about that?" Shippou wondered and crossed the office toward the older hanyou. "I thought only the taiyoukai knew about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well I'm an older youkai," Inuyasha explained with a careful grin. "I'm from a time when the taiyoukai practically _bragged_ about stuff like the Walk, stuff that ordinary youkai didn't get a chance to do. So what'cha got for it, squirt?"

"OK, watch this!" Shippou jumped onto the top of Inuyasha's desk, bouncing from one foot to the other in his excitement to show someone his skills. He cupped his tiny paws and concentrated, emerald orbs burrowing fiercely into his palms as he began to mutter an odd little chant. The empty space between his paws rippled like water, then began to glow a pale, iridescent blue. The wave flashed like lightening, but made no sound as it warped itself and formed a radiant ball-like mass.

"Well?" Shippou breathed excitedly.

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"Eh," Inuyasha replied with a flippant wave of his hand. "It's alright, I guess."

"What do you mean, 'alright'?!" Shippou demanded in hot outrage. He glanced up and glared at the inu as he yawned and closed his eyes in boredom. "I bet you can't do this!"

"it's a manifestation of your youki, right?" Inuyasha guessed and nodded when Shippou responded. "Well, I've seen lots of that. Some youkai like to make theirs into something more solid, like a pelt or a weapon. Just because yours is an energy ball means that you're a novice in using it."

"Huh," Shippou sighed dejectedly. "I guess it's not good enough huh?"

"Hey kid, don't get so down," Inuyasha admonished gruffly. "You're just thinking about this whole Walk thing the wrong way."

"Then how am I _supposed_ to think about it?" Shippou wondered miserably. "Isn't the Walk about whether or not you can protect your people?"

"Well yeah," Inuyasha assured him. "Hell yeah, but that's only half of it! The Walk of the Warrior should be called the Great Show-Off Championship cause that's mostly what it is: a bunch of powerful taiyoukai showing off in front of each other."

"Eh, I thought it was about-"

"Nope," Inuyasha quickly interrupted. "Not even in the least. You want to make a good impression? Then you've got to do something extreme, something so different they would **never** expect it?"

"But where would I find something like that?" Shippou wondered miserably. "I mean, I don't have anyone to teach me. . ." The kitsune's demeanor changed almost instantly, the happy go lucky boy vanished to sullen melancholy in seconds. Inuyasha noticed the change and mentally berated himself, wondering when he became such a jerk to pick apart the earnest trying of a little pup.

"Look, runt, I've got an idea," Inuyasha said and gave Shippou's shoulder a heavy-handed pat. "Why don't you ask Kagome if there are any books at the shrine that can help you?"

"But Kagome's ningen and I doubt that there are any youkai manuals on the shrine grounds."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms across his broad chest. "I don't see why not, as crazy as that grandfather is of hers. But hey, I'm just trying to help. Never mind then."

"No, thanks Inuyasha!" Shippou chirped gratefully, his earlier sadness an instant memory. "I'm glad you said something! I might have done something stupid if it weren't for you! Now come on!" He hopped down from the desk and scurried to the elevator. "You heard what Kagome said. Come eat."

"No, I heard what _you_ said _Kagome_ said. . .but I'm coming."

III

They led him down the hallway, his steps shortened by his leg shackles and chains as they passed the row of darkened bullet proof windows that lined the narrow walkway. The guards at his sides and back stared straight ahead, their grip on his arms firm as they slowly made their way down the hall toward a large green door at the other end.

"Prep prisoner 17359-A for release," one of the guards said to his co worker on the other side of the door. The other guard nodded and with a loud buzzer the green door swung outward. The guards and their prisoner stepped inside into a brightly lit entranceway where the guard in attendance pulled a cardboard box from underneath the desk and sat it before the prisoner.

"Here's your stuff," the guard snarled as the others removed the prisoner's leg shackles and handcuffs. "There's a changing room on the other side of this one, so hurry up and be quick. Your ride is waiting outside."

The prisoner accepted the box graciously and entered the opposite room, where he quickly shed his prison issue orange jumpsuit for his finer, more elegant attire. Everything slipped on easily, better than it did before and his shirt, his pants and his tie all felt like little pieces of long denied heaven, even if they did smell of liquor and soot.

But that kind of thing can be overlooked if one is of the present of mind.

He dressed quickly but relished the feel of his clothes as they slipped across his skin, the comb as it lightly scratched his scalp and the solidness of his watch as he fastened it to his wrist. He walked out of the room a new man, a better man than any of this lowly public servants ever hoped to come in contact with. He signed his release forms and left the building where a small, darkly painted coupe idled near the entrance. He opened the door and quickly glanced inside before taking a seat in the passenger's side. The car backed out slowly, made a slight u turn and left the prison grounds, pausing long enough for the officer at the gate to glance the pair over before giving them the go-ahead and raising the gate.

The drive back to the city was slow, slower than he anticipated as he squirmed in his seat besides the older gentleman like a small child. Ages past and still they sat in silence.

"Sir, I-"

"Do you know how much it cost me to bail you out?" the older gentleman interrupted, the good humor that usually resided in his hazel brown orbs displaced by a quiet fury that festered into a malignant aura that threatened to chock the life from the small compartment. The prisoner glanced down at his hands and shook his head.

"I thought not." The older man sighed as if weary, both with the prisoner and with himself before stopping for a red light. "Our little venture was fun, was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes, I thought you enjoyed it," the older man said with a laugh. "And I admit, when you first suggested it to me I was repulsed. Imagine, spying on others, hidden cameras in the condos. It sounded too much like a spy novel. There was so much that could have gone wrong? But do you know what you said?"

"I assured you," the prisoner began. "That everything would be fine."

"Yes," the older man nodded and lifted a large cigar from its resting place in the cigarette holder. "And for a while there everything was. . .then what happened?"

"That Higurashi onna," the prisoner snarled hatefully. "She-"

"She may have found the cameras," the older man replied. "And she may have taken them to the police. She may have even broken into your apartment, though how she would have managed such a thing is beyond me. She is such a petite little thing. But you, my friend-" He pointed the glowing red end of the cigar toward the younger man, a slow grin on his thin lips as the young prisoner shuddered with fear. "**You** are the one who gave her reason to fear, reason to doubt her own safety. Had you not _fallen_ for the onna we could have enjoyed ourselves and her little playmate. Instead you were rash, foolish and ruined a perfectly good thing _and _managed to get yourself arrested!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are boy," the man nodded, returned the cigar to his lips and continued down the road. "But I want to know what you plan to do about it."

"Do, sir," the prisoner repeated. "I don't understand. I don't think there's anything I _can_ do. I don't know where she is and if I did, I wouldn't know how to get to her."

"Let's say I knew of a way," the man supposed. "Would you be willing to handle the young Higurashi onna accordingly?"

"Sir, if you would let me, I would handle her tomorrow."

"Excellent!" the older man laughed happily. "That's what I like about you, Naraku my boy. You're full of drive, initiative! Why leave for tomorrow what you can do today! And please stop calling me sir," the man reproached and handed Naraku a cigar. "It makes me feel soo old."

"Ok then Charles."

"Good." He flicked open a silver lighter and patiently waited until Naraku's cigar was lit before putting it away. Naraku inhaled deeply, then scent and the smoke quickly going to his head as he and Charles drove down the highway into the night beyond.

(End Chapter)

Silver: What happened to that last lemon?!

SF: (yawn) Huh?

Silver: The last lemon you birdbrain! Where is it?

SF: I TOLD YOU I was updating today and what did you say? "Eh, I'll be finished by the time you are". But you're **NOT. **So what are you yelling at me for?

Kagome: Guardian-sama?

SF: Yes dear, there will be a lemon sooner or later.

Kagome: (blush) Yes, I know, but I was actually wondering about the next chapter.

SF: The next chapter? Oh, I haven't written the script for that yet. You'll just have to wait and see.

Inu-chan: You need to get off your lazy ass and WRITE, bird!

SF: And you need to kiss my-

Shippou: Can I do the summary for this chapter?

SF: Huh, um. . .no, not this time dear.

Inu-chan: Good. I'm doin' it then-

SF: There isn't a summary. All I have is the title:

Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Song For You


	38. A Song For You

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!! The song itself isn't mine either. It's A Song For You by Donnie Hathaway. I thought it was touching when I first heard it, so I thought I would stick it to this fic.

_I've been so many places in my life and time. I've sung a lot of songs. I've made some bad rhymes._

_I've acted out my life in stages, with ten thousand people watching_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Song For You

_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song to you. . ._

I

She stood on the balcony of her apartment, watching the sun as it slowly drifted toward the western sky. The purples, oranges, reds and golds of the twilight shimmered mystically, the varying hues suggesting something supernatural played in their depths. It sparkled, it shone and so did she in ways that she couldn't possibly imagine this time last year.

The phone call she received earlier that evening was the spark that kindled this sudden good will, this sudden good cheer that swam like minnows in her aura. Sesshoumaru was on his way, and she couldn't wait to see him. . .

She'd come to a decision, one that might just change their relationship forever.

She loved him, so much so that it woke her at night, a dream so vivid surprising her into consciousness so fast for brief seconds she would stare at the wall in attempt to calm down enough to remember where she was. It was sensual, this feeling, but more than just touches, sensations, and sighs in the darkness. It was his arrogance, something that _greatly_ pissed her off at times. He was multi-layered, like an onion or a rose, and for every petal she plucked free she found something else to love about him.

He accepted Shippou and the kitsune's position in Kagome's life, with an aloft grace that barely hid the pride that shone from his hazel orbs.

'He was proud of me. . .though I can't imagine why.'

Shippou came to see the mostly absent male as a role model and influence if Kagome say, insisted he wear something silly and not a bit masculine to school. Mint green may look good on some people but the young pup wasn't for finding out if he was one of them.

She loved him, bad, good or worse and she intended to tell him. . .

Tonight. . .

_I know you're image of me is what I hope to be. I treated you unkindly. _

_But darlin, can't you see, there's no one more important to me._

_Baby, can't you see through me?_

)9(

'Tonight is my last night with the miko.'

Inuyasha looked up sharply, blinking in disbelief before focusing fully on the massive pile of white fur lounging on his best couch.

"I'm sorry," the stunned hanyou finally said. "I missed that. Repeat it."

'You heard. I do not repeat myself.'

"Nah, I don't think I heard you right," Inuyasha shook his head. "Cause if I had I think I might have blown the roof off of the empty container you call a skull."

'Watch yourself hanyou,' Sesshoumaru glowered with one eye open. 'My dalliances with the ningen have not made me less dangerous.'

"I would hope it would have made you smarter," Inuyasha retorted with a snort. "What would you want to _leave_ her for?! She's the best thing in your life right now and you just want to _leave_?! Why?"

'It is my choice,' Sesshoumaru countered with a frosty glare. 'And I do not have to explain myself to you. Or anyone.'

"I think-"

'I care not what you think.'

Inuyaha sighed, shook his head, and stood up. "Fine then you arrogant S.O.B." he replied with a weary sigh. "Since your holiness deems it necessary to act like a colossal ass and throw away the best prospect you have for becoming normal then so be it. What about Chance?"

'Chance will stay with her for as long as he is allowed.'

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru bounded down from his perch on the couch, moving with a grace that most dogs weren't blessed with. 'Of course you do not understand. I did not expect you to.' They exchanged glances a little longer, the dark brown orbs of Inuyasha's human disguise staring deeply into the canine's honey . They struggled for understanding behind his cool demeanor and found nothing, nothing that would help him understand. Inuyasha finally relented, his gaze shifting from the dog to the door as he reached forward and turned the knob. "Come on then," Inuyasha said and held open the door. "I won't stop you from being stupid, cause that's what your doing. Walk a couple of rounds around the mall with me, if your highness has the time."

_Cause we're alone now_

_And I'm singing this song to you. . ._

II

He cast a wary glance behind him, the impeding sunset doing little for his sense of foreboding as he scanned the alleyway for witnesses. He nearly yelped when a strong hand grasped the back of his neck and _jerked_ him through the heavy steel door to the dimly lit hallway on the other side.

"Are you paying attention Naraku?" Charles hissed as he released his deathlike grip on the smaller man. "Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"You don't have to repeat anything," Naraku grunted irritably. "I was checking the alley. Last thing we need is some little old lady and her prissy little dog walking up behind us when we're not looking. I thought we were trying to _avoid_ that kind of thing after all.""Why yes we are." Charles grinned, the bright gesture lost to the darkness swarming in his bottomless gaze. "But I will repeat it anyway. Some things are too important to leave to chance." He pointed upward, towards the barely seen top of the service stairway. "We will change into those-" he pointed toward a pair of gray uniform jumpsuits, with matching pairs of hats and boots sitting on top of the folded pile. "and go all the way to the top, to the tenth floor-"

"We're going up ten flights of stairs!" Naraku interrupted suddenly. "I didn't sign up for a hike man!"

"Well if it weren't for your carelessness we wouldn't have to go through this!" Charles hissed back. "It was your foolishness that caught the wench on to us, and your foolishness that suggested setting up the cameras in the first place! It is only by sheer luck-" here he gave Naraku as suspicious, piercing glare. "That they haven't suspected me in all of this!"

"Nobody forced you to," Naraku grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What's the next course of the plan?" Naraku asked instead, a heavy, gin-soaked sigh coiling from between his lips as he glared up at the stairs.

"We will come out in the offices at the tenth floor. The secretary is gone for the evening and the guards from that floor will be in the middle of shift change. Any that are there-" Charles held up a small pistol and nodded.

Naraku nodded back. "I got you. Then we go up to the bitch's floor and do a little justice."

Charles rolled his eyes at this, but nodded and shimmied out of his shoes and pants. "Hurry. I want to be done with this before anyone realizes that something may be wrong."

)9(

'_I just don't get it,_' Inuyasha's words echoed from within Sesshoumaru's mind. '_Why would you want to leave her? Kagome's the best chance you have to be rid of the spell! You could be normal again!_'

'He's right you know,' Kikyou replied softly. 'Why are we leaving her?'

'Because it is time we left,' Sesshoumaru replied, then tuned the miko out completely to listen to Inuyasha's conversation with one of the merchants-

'They're not merchants anymore,' Kikyou corrected suddenly. 'They're store managers and general managers. Everything's corporate now.'

'Of course.'

'Why are you leaving her?' she asked again and, if he didn't know better, the miko almost sounded like she grieved the moment they would say goodbye.

'Chance is not leaving,' Sesshoumaru explained once again. 'But Sesshoumaru-'

'Doesn't have to,' Kikyou offered instead. 'She cares for you, both of you, and you-'

'I care not for what she feels,' he countered flippantly. 'This Sesshoumaru knows what is best.'

'If that were true,' Kikyou replied before receding into the darkness of his mind. 'Then you would not have been cursed in the first place.'

Sesshoumaru considered this a moment and despite her wisdom felt his resolve strengthening. Around the living miko he felt. . .odd. His chest felt overstuffed, his mind refused to focus on anything but her lithe form and his _behavior_. . .he could not risk whatever madness was descending on him. What good would he be, what use would living for so many centuries be, if he went mad not because of the touch of a mere ningen.

He wouldn't risk himself for anyone, especially not an onna that ran him over eleven months ago.

_The inu snarled but lay still, waiting until the right time. . ._

)9(

_You taught me precious secrets, of a true love withholding nothing. _

_You came out in front when I was hiding. _

_But now I'm so much better and if my words don't come together. . ._

"What are we doing again Kagome?" Shippou asked as he reached for another carrot and began to carefully chop. "And why are we putting this yucky carrots in it?"

"We're making something I found online," Kagome replied as she continued to shred chicken. "I think it was called a 'pot pie'."

"A what?" was Shippou's flabbergasted reply. "I don't think anyone wants to eat something with a pot in it."

"No, I don't think that's what it means," Kagome giggled as she reached over to stir the contents of a nearby pot. "I think its because you cook the insides in one pot, then bake it in a different pot."

"Then shouldn't it be called a two pot pie?"

"Huh," Kagome grunted softly. "I would guess so. I never thought of it like that."

Shippou beamed, taking a moment to sit down the knife before hopping down from the stepstool to bring the carrots to her. His claws clicked lightly against the plastic cutting board, his tail merrily swishing as he presented her with the board. She patted his head in thanks, making the ponytail that barely made it to her waist bob slightly. His human form was taller, a little past Kagome's waist, but his humanoid form was barely taller than a seven year old human.

So he was short for his age. So what?

"Thanks Ship," Kagome smiled down at him. She turned and slid the carrots into the pot, and was reaching for the onion at her side when the elevator doors sang. "Uh oh, honey. You might want to change.""Is that the repairman that called you earlier?" Shippou asked as he 'popped' into his human disguise while Kagome washed her hands. She nodded and he scoffed. "Well this one had better keep his hands to himself. His eyes too if he knows what's good for 'em."

"You sound like Inuyasha," she replied and laughed at his scowl. "I'm surrounded by overprotective youkai."

_Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding. . ._

III

_I love you in a place where there's no space or time._

The gunshot was softer than Naraku expected, something he figured to be the result of the silencer on the end of it. The lone guard slumped to the lush carpet below with less noise than the gunshot, the guard's brown orbs wide in surprise before the light within them faded. Charles stepped over the man without a word and Naraku followed his example, allowing the man to lead him to the elevator at the back corner of the room.

It wasn't until they were on the elevator, the doors closed and the crappy elevator music singing softly from it's tiny speakers, that Charles sighed and closed his eyes.

"Exciting, isn't it Onigumo?" the older man breathed as he leaned against the elevator's stainless steel walls. "I mean, it would have been better if it were a knife instead of a bullet, or barehanded instead of a either one, but a kill is a kill."

"You sound like you've done this before," Naraku quipped cynically. "Don't tell me you were some sort of gun for hire, old man."

"What I am, or was for that matter, is of no concern of yours." They rode in silence afterward, the pair waiting as the elevator ascended to the highest floor. The cab stopped and, before the elevator doors opened, Charles grunted a "Do what I tell you, boy," before stepping out of the elevator and grabbing the first living creature on the other side.

)9(

"Kagome, the repai-HEY!"

Her head jerked up instantly, an inert sense of trouble and a new _something_ put her on high alert. She slipped out of her shoes, a pair of wheat hued espadrilles that were sexy but non-functional in case she had to run. She reached toward her knife block and pulled free the smallest knife in the set, a small paring with a smooth steel handle that fit nicely into the palm of her hand.

She slid her hands behind her and stepped out of the kitchen, her bare feet silent against the pearlescent stone tile. She walked slowly, deliberately, toward the cruel laughter and the sounds of struggle. Her heart stuttered and sped up but her breathing was calm and her head clear as she stepped into the living room.

"If it isn't our wayward little tenant." Charles grinned at her, a smile that she once found so caring twisted now as he gripped little Shippou by the collar of his shirt. The end of the gun was pressed against the back of his head, making the boy's head bow forward as Naraku leaned against the closed elevator and grinned.

Charles gave Shippou one last harsh shake, his eyes twinkling as Shippou struggled, and said, "Why, it is her. Hello Higurashi-san. Long time no see."

"Let him go," she demanded and though her voice barely trembled her heart knocked against her chest like a hailstorm against a steel rooftop. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears and she frowned and shook her head clear. 'Must stay calm,' she calmed herself as her grip tightened on the knife. 'They will hurt Shippou if I don't. I have to wait until Inuyasha or someone else comes.'

"Who is he anyway?" Naraku asked and reached forward to grasp Shippou's chin. "I don't remember this little runt tagging in behind you. "

"He's mine," Kagome snapped and gritted her teeth in anger when his grasp on Shippou tightened. "But that's none of your business. Let him go." Allowing herself to relax, she shifted her hips and gave them a cocky smirk. "He's not who you want anyway. I'm the one that spoiled your fun. I take it you knew about the cameras Charles?"

"Of course I did my dear," he said back with a fatherly smile. "It was my idea. Naraku-san was the technology, but I was the concept. " He sighed wistfully. "The fun we've had with our little toys. "

Naraku's smile faltered slightly, but strengthened as he eyed the dipping cleavage of Kagome's summer dress.

"But you, my dear," Charles continued with a disapproving cluck of his tongue. "You had to ruin it. And we had such plans for you, didn't we Onigumo?"

"She's mine Chuck!" Naraku snapped suddenly. "I want her first! Don't you-"

"Don't order me," Charles replied and glared at Kagome. "You will have your turn. Now," he said with a pleased smile. "Come to me my darling."

"Don't do it Kagome!" Shippou cried out and yelped when Charles jerked his hair. "I can protect you!"

"Aw, aint that sweet," Naraku cooed and grabbed a fistful of sunset curls. "Like you can protect anyone kid. I think you'd better shut up and do as we say."

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kagome demanded, her nerves a jumping wreck as the gun moved from the back of Shippou's head to his neck. "Shippou honey, its ok," she said to her frightened kitsune. "I know you've got my back, but if they let you go you have to promise to go to your room and stay there."

"Huh?" Shippou blinked in surprise. "But Kagome I-"

"Please," Kagome begged and, knowing that only he would notice it, she allowed herself to relax long enough to fade into her own mind. In her mind was a mental picture of the knife in her hand and the trust she had in her kitsune son, the sudden sun in her world. "Do as I ask."

His focus sharpened to a razor's edge and he inhaled, his eyes wide as the round of his human pupils became cat-like slits. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Please Charles," Kagome said and stepped toward him. "Let him go and I'll do what you say."

"You will do as we say _anyway_, regardless of the child," Charles replied and grinned when Naraku laughed beside him.

"But you want me to enjoy it, don't you Naraku-san," Kagome replied, her attention turned to the unstable of the pair. "You want me to want it, don't you? You want me to beg for it, to _need_ it, whatever it is you feel like doing to me and I will."

"Kagome, don't," she heard Shippou whisper, his little voice strained in despair.

"I will, but he can't be here. Let him go to his room."

"I don't think-"

"You do too much thinking anyway," Naraku interrupted and snatched Shippou from Charles' hands. "You heard her. I want to make the little slut _strut_ before we put her out of her misery!"

"Hey, that's my mama you're talking about!" Shippou cried and was ignored.

"Naraku-san, you must stay calm. We can-"

"No, you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Naraku snarled viciously. "I want her spread! Send the brat so we can get this thing started!" He glanced up when the overhead lights turned on, the waning sunlight from the kitchen no longer enough to sustain an acceptable amount of light. Charles sighed and gave Kagome a considerable once over.

"She is -quite- lovely, isn't she," Charles commented, his eyes leering as he stared at her long legs and bare feet. He closed his eyes and sighed, his eyes popping open as cold steel buried itself into his ribcage. His breath rattled in his chest and Charles slumped over the kitsune, his last sight before the darkness came was of green eyes, once jade but now with the luster of emeralds, watching him with a cold, ellipsoid gaze.

Naraku wasted no time in backhanding the kitsune, who sailed like a stone toward the far wall. The mirror shattered upon contact and Shippou fell in a shower of sharp glass.

"Hey!" Kagome punched out when Naraku made his way toward the child. "Come get it asshole!" She turned and fled toward the kitchen. He snarled viciously, his eyes as cold and devious as the fractured orbs of a hunting spider as he scooped up the gun and quickly followed, leaving the unconscious child behind.

_I loved you for my life; you're a friend of mine._

)9(

The heavy, metallic scent of blood assaulted them as soon as the elevator doors opened. Sesshoumaru snarled, his ears deaf to Inuyasha's own bestial grunt as he padded as Sesshoumaru padded into the room. The guard, a human that assisted Kagome with her groceries from time to time, lay in an ever widening pool of his own blood, the right side of his face a crimson mess of tissue and cartilage.

"Kagome's in danger Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, his human glamour fading to the white haired hanyou underneath. "Sesshoumaru?" He turned and found nothing but air beside him, his office door already open with the massive hound that was his brother standing on his hind legs and pushing the elevator door with his nose.

The elevator doors opened instantly and Sesshoumaru slipped inside, Inuyasha close behind before the doors closed and they rose to Kagome's apartment. Blood assaulted them again, the brothers noting with relief that neither sample belonged to Kagome before noting the human that lay on the floor at their feet.

'Where is the other?' Sesshoumaru demanded, his nose flaring as he sniffed the bloody air. 'And where is-' He turned to the sound of breaking glass as Shippou finally stood, his back and paws a bleeding mess as he stumbled forward toward the kitchen.

"Hey kid!" Inuyasha called and scooped him up. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's out there," Shippou grunted and winced as he fished one of the mirror shards from the palm of his scarred hand. "And some jerk named Naraku went after her!"

'Then we must-'

A scream, piercing in her fright, shattered the air around them and they ran toward the fading twilight.

)9(

She made it as far as the balcony when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and _yanked_. She shrieked in pain and outrage as he pulled her backward and slammed her against the nearby wall.

"You _bitch!_" Naraku roared into her ear. He reached around and pawed insistently at her breasts, giving each one a painful squeeze before pressing his hand against her thigh. "I'm going to make you suffer."

"Don't touch me," Kagome snapped and jerked away from him. He thrust his hips into her backside and ground into her, making sure to give her backside a cruel squeeze before licking her cheek.

"I will do whatever the fuck I want to do to you," he replied slowly. "Where is that mutt of yours by the way? I want to gut him and make you scream on his bloody remains."

"I-"

"Let her go."

Naraku rolled his eyes and huffed, pissed off beyond belief at being interrupted. "Here we go again," he said as he shoved Kagome to her knees and turned around. "Why can't we have a nice evening to ou-" Naraku stopped, his voice frozen in his throat as he stared at the creature before him. Snow white hair fluttered in the harsh wind and the eyes, they glowed with a fierce amber resonance.

"Wh-what are you?" Naraku demanded and stepped backward toward the ledge. He dragged Kagome with him, ignoring her pained hiss as he attempted to put as much distance as possible between him and the abomination on the other side.

"What?" Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "You afraid ningen? You stink of blood and filth."

"Stay away from me," Naraku cried out and pointed the gun toward the crown of Kagome's head. "I don't know what you want, but it aint here."

"Give her back," Shippou said as he settled himself onto Inuyasha's shoulder. His tail flickered against the hanyou's shoulder and his gaze glowed in the fading twilight. "She's pack an-"

"I don't give a shit what she is, she's _mine_ and if you don't get back I'll blow this bitch's brains out!"

"Inuyasha please!" Kagome cried out, her confusion over his sudden change in appearance forgotten. She winced when Naraku jerked her hair again and ignored his demands to be quiet. "Please get Shippou away from here!"

"No Kagome!" Shippou cried and, without warning, jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and ran toward her. "Give her back you asshole!"

"I said stay back!" Naraku shouted and raised the gun toward the kit.

"Shippou NO!" Kagome screamed and reached for him moments before Naraku squeezed off the first shot. Kagome's terrified scream shattered the night and, before the piercing hot lead could shatter the kitsune's ribcage a blurring white mass intercepted the round and collided into Naraku. Kagome was knocked to the side, sent sprawling and blind as a sudden burst of bright crimson light surrounded Naraku.

The light died away immediately and Kagome blinked away her blindness in time to see Sesshoumaru, dressed in crimson and gold, pick Naraku up one handed by his neck. His eyes glowed blood red and he snarled, drinking in the stench of Naraku's fear. He was overcome with bloodlust, it singing in his ears as he lifted Naraku over the ledge of the building and opened his hand, watching with a wicked smile as the man plummeted to the ground below.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned, the moonlight silver in his dark locks as the scarlet in his eyes faded to a soft hazel.

"Sesshoumaru, it is you?" Kagome stood up slowly, sapphire orbs wide in disbelief. "You-and Chance. . .all this time and-"

"Kagome I-" He stopped, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark in confusion as blood bubbled from between his lips. He glanced down at the sudden warmth at his chest, pressed his hand to the front of his gi and pulled away a hand coated in his own blood.

_And when my life is over; remember when we were together._

"_Sesshoumaru_!!" Kagome screamed out and rushed forward when Sesshoumaru sank to his knees, disbelief shimmering in his once impassive face as he slumped into her arms. Inuyasha and Shippou were close behind as Kagome rushed to sit down, Sesshoumaru's head in her lap. Inuyasha ripped open Sesshoumaru's gi and gaped at the hole in the upper part of his chest. Blood pumped from the wound with every beat of Sesshoumaru's heart and a foreboding sucking noise rattled from his chest with each breath.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked as Inuyasha looked up and into Kagome's desperate eyes. He shook his head, his eyes closed at her sudden sob and Sesshoumaru's liquid gasp.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she hugged him. "Why Sesshoumaru? Thank you so much for saving Shppou, but why?"

He breathed in struggled gasps, gurgles that were liquefied and pained as he said, "For. . .you. . .anyt. . ." He coughed, blood splattering onto his lower lip as his golden gaze went from her to Inuyasha. "Take. . .take ca. . ."

"I will," Inuyasha assured him with somber eyes. "Don't worry about them. I will."

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes, his breathing labored as Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "He's been hurt worse than this, hasn't he?"

Inuyasha nodded somberly.

"And he always healed right? Why isn't he healing now?"

"Because," Inuyasha began and gazed toward the full moon. "Tonight he's human, all human and his healing powers wont be back until morning. It will be too late by then."

"But," Kagome sobbed miserably. "Isn't there something we can do for him?! Isn't there anything?" Inuyasha's silence was deafening and it was Shippou, with his hand in her own, that answered her.

"He doesn't have much time."

Kagome sniffed, one tear after another streaming down her cheeks as she kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Kagome-"

"I love you," she whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear. "I love you so much and I'm so _so sorry_ I didn't tell you before now. I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru."

Golden orbs opened and connected with hers, drinking in her face as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Time seemed to still and he gurgled something, the blood bubbling on his lips.

"What?" Kagome said and leaned toward his mouth. "I didn't hear you Sesshoumaru. Say it aga-" He exhaled suddenly and the hand against her cheek dropped to the smooth stone beside her. The light in his gaze faded to nothing and his body, tense under his pain, relaxed and drooped against her.

_We were alone and I was singing this song to you. . ._

The heavens opened and the rain began to wash the world clean.

(End Chapter)

SF: (Girls of the Inu cast cry) I'm really, _really_ sorry you guys!

Sesshou: (digging through the fridge for a Vanilla Pepsi) Silly, whimpering females. As if this Sesshoumaru would throw away his life for some ningen.

SF: Sesshoumaru, why, _why_ must you be such a kill-joy, huh? Can't you just live in the moment? Right now, right at this very moment there are _dozens_ of women out there willing to throw themselves underneath you for what Chance just did for Kagome and you can't do anything more than grumble like a giant sleepy bear!

Sesshou: Your personal opinion of this Sesshoumaru is not my concern.

SF: (fuming) You know what? Just for that attitude I think-I think- I think I'll let you _STAY DEAD!! So there ya jerk!_

Sesshou: You think so, do you?

SF: I know so. Watcha gonna do bout it?

Silver: (shaking his head) Speak proper English. Some people above the Mason-Dixon line don't understand what you just sai-(SF screams and flies past him, with Sesshou close behind) Oh well then. Nevermind. Hey, if he stays dead then who gets the lemon?

Inu-chan: I do! Get started whelp!

Silver: Whelp?!

Shippou: Oh boy. There they go. Sorry about the adults folks. SF's temper is pretty bad lately. The Little Muse isn't here to staunch that anger of hers.

Rin: That's ok though cause Shippou and I will do our best! Next time: Chapters Thirty-Nine and Forty: A Story Retold and The End of A Tragic Legend!


	39. A Story Retold

Disclaimer: I don't own Inyasha nor any of the characters in the storyline. I do own a couple of people. . .like my brother and his idiot friends. I will be auctioning them on eBay soon so be ready.

Author's Note: The last chapter (38) was a teeny bit rushed. I read over it a couple of days after I posted it and cringed at the last couple of paragraphs. I find myself agreeing with some of the comments made in the review responses and (after kicking the snot out of a couple of plot bunnies) have managed to salvage the last of that chapter.

In the beginning I said that this story was sort of a spin of Beauty and the Beast and I meant that. I still plan to do everything I can to make this as original as possible, however there are some things that are beyond my control. For those of you that are dissatisfied with the plot and wish it changed, I would suggest waiting for one of the other stories to be updated. For those that are happy with the plot and where it's going please stick around and enjoy the last two chapters of the ride.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Story Retold

_Once upon a time there lived a Prince with a heart made of ice and snow, who cared for nothing but his ambitions and goals. . ._

_His father, in an attempt to thaw the artic wasteland that was his son, betrothed the young Prince to a beautiful Princess. . ._

_For the Princess, it was love at first sight, her heart stolen by the Prince from the moment she laid eyes on him. . . _

_The Prince looked down his nose in disdain at the woman, his disgust written plainly on his perfect -and cruel- features . . . _

_The Prince found her unworthy of the honor of his bed. . . for he was youkai and she a lowly human. . ._

_Yet the Taiyoukai insisted and, after being threatened with the loss of his birthright, the youkai Prince and the human Princess were wed. . ._

_But Not Mated. . ._

_The insult dealt to the Princess' family was severe, the shame and heartbreak drove her mad. . ._

_In her fury she cursed the youkai Prince, now the new Taiyoukai, and doomed him to a life as a common dog. . ._

_The ice he chose to freeze out her love and adoration would imprison his youki, leaving him trapped and helpless in his inu and later human forms. . . _

_He would remain this way until his heart led his body and not his ambitious lust for power. . ._

_The Taiyoukai was punished . . ._

_And so was the Princess. . . _

_Now cursed together they travel the centuries, the Princess unable to find peace and rebirth. . . _

_And the Taiyoukai unable to seize the lands he so coveted. . ._

_The curse would last until he met the terms of the spell. . ._

_To love without conditions. . . _

_Without prejudice. . ._

_Without lies. . ._

_Without fail. . . _

_Or until his last breath. . . _


	40. The End of a Tragic Legend!

Disclaimer: No!. Don't own it. Oh well. Le Sob! Le Cry! Le Whimper!! The song itself isn't mine either. 

"I love you," she whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear. "I love you so much and I'm so _so sorry_ I didn't tell you before now. I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru."

Golden orbs opened and connected with hers, drinking in her face as he reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Time seemed to still and he gurgled something, the blood bubbling on his lips.

"What?" Kagome said and leaned toward his mouth. "I didn't hear you Sesshoumaru. Say it aga-" He exhaled suddenly and the hand against her cheek dropped to the smooth stone beside her. The light in his gaze faded to nothing and his body, tense under his pain, relaxed and drooped against her.

The heavens opened and the rain began to wash the world clean.

_**End Of Chapter **_

Chapter Forty: The End of A Tragic Legend!

I

There was only that moment, the moment he chose to leap in front of the kitsune prince.

The decision to protect Shippou wasn't well planned out but once made there was no thought to dispute it. The bullet was burning but his rage was a hotter fire, much hotter than the searing bit of metal that pierced his skin and embedded itself into his chest. He barely felt the pain of his transformation either, his canine version shedding almost effortlessly as he reached out and grasped the vile human by his neck. The fear, the _**terror**_, that poured from Naraku was thick and rich. It nourished Sesshoumaru's bloodlust, the snarl of the beast deafening in his ears as it drank it's fill. He was without regret when he held Naraku over the ledge and opened his hand without remorse.

It was when he turned around that everything came crashing back, his crimson gaze connecting with blue as the world faded back into focus. She stared up at him in confusion, then fear and began to shrink away from him. He reached out for her, parted his lips to say something to her, and was sickened by the metallic taste in his mouth. He disbelieved at first-

'_Surely my injury is not so grievous. . .'_

But his blood soaked gi and his painted hand spoke otherwise and he was on the stone ground, his head placed in her lap, before he could understand what happened. Her tears splattered on his face, cooling droplets on his suddenly fevered skin. He could see only her in his fading sight, could hear only her voice as she whispered her apology and desperately wanted to say _something,_ anything that would make her smile again.

'_What a fool I have been. . .to think that I could have left you. . .'_

But it was not to be. In an instant he was standing beside her, watching his last labored breaths from over her shoulder.

"What manner of-"

"I did this."

Kikyou stood behind him, more solid than she had been in hundreds of years, and gave him a thin smile. The sleeves of her white haori, the pleated legs of her hakamas and the ponytail at the crown of her head was reminiscent of the first time he met her. Her face, then and now, held no warning of the havoc she would bring down like a bolt of forked lightening into his once well ordered life. Now, instead of the innocent adoration she once bestowed him with, she grieved his passing into her side of the plains.

"I. . .it would hurt," she tried to explain, her voice tight and pained. "Your suffering. . .you-"

"Speak mi-woman," Sesshoumaru demanded crossly. "Cease this melodrama and explain yourself."

Her face twisted, a mix of anger and laughter, and she shook her head. "Your chest, and the odd sounds you were making when you breathed. The bullet punched through your lung and sliced open an artery. You are-were bleeding to death."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at himself, his pallid features and his labored breath, and returned to Kikyou. "Then I cannot save myself. . ."

"Dawn is too far away," Kikyou replied. "You wouldn't have lived for long. Any emergency help would have been too late. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

He said nothing, merely turning back to the tragedy behind him. He expected his death, if it ever came, to be mourned by his multitudes, servants, lesser lords and taiyoukai alike. He expected ceremony, substance and respect from all parts of Japan. Yet here he was, watching himself bleed out on the patio, the scent of thunderclouds heavily in the air, attended to by a kitsune prince, his hanyou brother and yet another miko.

He could not have had a better audience for his untimely end.

The grief on their faces was profound, so much so that he felt shaken, moved beyond all reason as he watched Shippou cry into his paws, his brother's silence and Kagome. . .

. . .his miko. . .

Cradle his head in her arms and weep into his dark hair. The sky opened above them, lightening streaked the sky and the rain began to carry his blood across the stones, over the edge of the balcony to the unassuming street below. Life had fled from the human Sesshoumaru, the one held in arms he now found sacred, and the spirit, the inu and the youkai now of one mind, kneeled before Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"There is naught to be sorry for, my miko," he whispered against her rain soaked skin. "Had I not been so foolish, so blind. . ." He sighed, closed his eyes and glanced up, his gaze connecting with Kikyo's as she watched him.

"Say goodbye Sesshoumaru," she told him. "I can give you time to do that much but that's all I can give you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gazed down once more. Kagome began to rock his body, her sobs now quiet tears as she began to sing to him, to Chance, and to the youkai she never knew. His heart clenched in his chest and **he** grieved, not for his spent life but for the one he denied and the joy he deemed himself above.

"Goodbye koshii," he said as he placed one final kiss to her temple. "I would gladly have been human for you." He stood up and stopped, unable to move, and nearly choked on his sudden rage.

"After a lifetime of suffering," he thundered aloud in the blinding rage, his usual cool shattered in the face of the night's sudden events. "And almost an eternity of sacrifice am I destined for the pits?! To suffer more?!"

"No Sesshoumaru." Kikyou's bright laughter, so sudden in his ear, sang out against the rain. "Turn around while you still can, while you still see me!"

He struggled to do so and was surprised to find her changed, her clothes the same but the bright light that suddenly shone from her was blinding. She was _**grinning**_ -heaven forbid- and jumping, waving and laughing at him. "Sesshoumaru! I-"

"What is this woman!" he demanded heatedly. "You celebrate while I descend to Hell! You ungrateful-"

"Just one minute puppy," Kikyou shot back at him with a disapproving frown. "You've never done anything for me, so I don't have a thing to be grateful for. But if you would be quiet I could tell you that I'm free! I can go on to the Ever After now!"

"Wonderful," Sesshoumaru growled back. "At least my afterlife will be peaceful."

"Afterlife?" Kikyou replied as she began to slowly fade away. "What afterlife?"

II

It hurt him, sitting so close to her as Kagome grieved, knowing that he couldn't do a thing about it. She was singing under her breath a tune that was hauntingly sweet. He was guilt ridden and scared that Kagome would hate him. It was his fault, all his fault that Sesshoumaru was dead and the man-inu-had risked his life for him and now he was gone, Kagome distraught and Inuyasha. . .

The white haired hanyou. . .

The Western Steward. . .

Shippou looked up, horrified, as he realized what he'd done. Inuyasha noticed him just as he began to tremble, his auburn tail shivering like a branch in the winds of a hurricane as full blown panic began to sink in. "I-I-inyaah-" Shippou stammered desperately, tears welling in his bottle green eyes. He yelped when Inuyasha snatched him from his place and into his lap. He held Shippou tightly, shielding him from the rain and offering what little comfort he could to the shaken kit.

"You shouldn't have to see stuff like this," Inuyasha growled unhappily. "This is supposed to be the modern era, and this was supposed to end happily." He sniffed, huffed and growled, "This sucks."

"Inu-**INUYASHA**!!"

Inuyasha whipped around, Shippou still in his arms as he readied himself for further horrors. Instead his mouth dropped open, fangs glinting in the falling rain, as Sesshoumaru's body slowly rose from Kagome's arms. His limbs hung limply from his sides and his head hung suspended above her waiting lap.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, sapphire orbs desperate as she searched his confused gaze. "Is this normal? What's going to happen now?"

"What are you asking me for?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "What do I look like, a search engine?"

A sudden series of pops interrupted them, the sound vicious as movement began underneath Sesshoumaru's robes. His legs and arms lengthened, then broadened underneath the red silk. The nails on his fingertips lengthened then sharpened into deadly talons, and deep magenta stripes banded his wrists to cross the back of his hands. His hair, still pooled in Kagome's lap, became heavier and faded to a beautiful silvery paleness. Kagome nearly shrieked as something grasped her leg, the massive hunk of fur wiggling into her lap and around her shoulders like a fur stole.

A brilliant green flash went off around Sesshomaru's body, blinding Kagome before it faded and his body began the slow descent back to her lap. Magenta stripes slashed across his cheeks, which were rapidly regaining color, and a Persian crescent moon in a vivid blue appeared on his forehead. Kagome reached out to touch the stripes on his cheeks and gasped as lifeless hazel orbs flashed open. The rim of honey brown lightened rapidly, shifting hues until beautiful, amused golden orbs stared back at her.

"You," Kagome began as Inuyasha and Shippou stood back in awe. "You came back?"

Sesshoumaru reached up, without words, and caressed her slick cheek.

"How?" she asked. "I mean, I don't understand-" He sat up, the rain washed gi now free of his blood, and gathered the soaked miko in his arms.

Though she still did not understand and perhaps never would, she accepted it, accepted him and returned his embrace as the mark of the moon appeared on her exposed shoulder.

I

"Miroku?"

Miroku growled into his pillow, his dream of topless dancing Sangos evaporating quickly as the voice of his beloved stole its way into his dreams. Their bedroom was still dark, the rain outside a soft pitter-patter as Sango nudged his side.

"Yes my butterfly?" he finally said when her sharp little elbow dug too far into his ribs.

"Do you think Kagome's happy?"

He sighed, cast rest into the little box he kept it in when Sango wanted these late night heart to hearts, and rolled over. "What brought this on?" he asked as he gently pushed her head toward his shoulder. She succumbed easily and snuggled into his side.

"I was just thinking, that's all," he heard her whisper above the rain. "She gets into the strangest situations sometimes. So much has happened to her and-"

"Kagome is a fighter," Miroku assured her. "Little Shippou couldn't be in better hands."

"I know that," Sango huffed and 'lightly' punched his arm. "Shippou's so cute and you can tell that he and Kagome care a lot about each other. I'm more worried about her relationship with the other two."

"The Taishou brothers," Miroku assumed with a sigh. "Sango, I believe Kagome couldn't be in safer hands. Inuyasha, though brash and a little loud, will keep an eye on her and I believe Sesshomaru to be just as devout if not more so. Besides," he finished as he tugged her into his sleepy embrace. "If those two fail there's always Chance."

Sango giggled and kissed his cheek, then snuggled further underneath the covers. . .

. . .Unaware of the crescent marks that glowed between their touching cheeks.

(-)

_In all, four members of the holy shrine received the marks of my house. Sango will live to one day see a cure for her disease, Miroku to see his art __**truly**__ appreciated, and Souta to . . . Do whatever it is that Souta has planned. It saddens me that Kagome's mother and grandfather did not receive the mark but it is my belief that they would not want it if they could._

_Which leads me to Kagome, my beloved miko. . ._

III

The power behind the signal was strong, so strong that Inuyasha was up and moving toward it before his eyes fully opened and his brain was fully aware. By the time he woke up he was standing outside on his balcony, the city of Tokyo stretched out below him like a sparkling blanket. He searched the night sky for the bearer of the power and wondered if he should alert Sesshoumaru to the threat.

He suddenly growled, aggravated, and sat in one of the nearby balcony chairs. "If you let the humans catch you," he said to the empty air. "They will lock you away and study you." A tiny firefly fluttered onto the balcony, it's glow barely bright enough to catch in the vast moonless night. "And stop showing off."

The firefly shimmered as if angry before it settled and grew, until the perturbed form of Sesshoumaru towered over him. "This Sesshoumaru does not show off."

"We've got to work on that," Inuyasha responded before reaching underneath a nearby table. He pulled free a beer inside a hidden ice chest and offered one to Sesshoumaru. "Well, I can't blame you," Inuyasha joked when the older youkai refused. "Cant have you arrested for FUI now can I?"

"Crude jokes aside," Sesshoumaru huffed irritably. "I've come to talk to you about the West."

"Oh," Inuyasha replied offhandedly. Inside his stomach flipped, though he tried not to show it. 'He's come to take over. It's not my place to tell him no since everything was built off of his fortune. But he's only been normal for a month. Is he-'

"I have decided to leave the West in your care."

"That's _**fucked **_up!" Inuyasha exploded suddenly, the force of his outburst launching him from his chair. "I've worked too damned hard for you to just come up and-wait a sec. What did you say?"

Sesshoumaru glared back at him, his gaze frigid as he regarded his hanyou sibling. "It is nice to know that the ears on top of your head are merely decoration."

"Did you say that you were leaving me in charge?"

"Yes."

'Yay!'

"However. . ."

'I knew it,' Inuyasha grumbled as he sank back into his chair. 'Here comes his thumb, ready to slam down on me and squish me like an ant.'

"I do wish to be informed of important company decisions. It is my understanding that you have done quite well for yourself and for the West."

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Just let you know if I do something major?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned, his visit now over.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked before Sesshoumaru could leave. "Is she. . .adjusted?"

"She is as to be expected."

"Ok. . .hey Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it Inuaysha?"

"Oh, never mind," Inuyasha replied and waved as Sesshoumaru disappeared into his tiny light form and disappeared. In a way, dressed as he was in the Sunset Shrine's colors of white and cobalt blue, Sesshoumaru answered his question for him.

(-)

It took seconds to leave Inuyasha and return to the shrine, but instead of landing he hovered above it, watching the humans below as they went on with life without him. He could hear Ms. Higurashi cleaning the kitchen, the softly spoken lyrics of an old musical spilling from her lips as if etched forever on her heart. Kagome's grandfather was already in bed, the old man's snores slicing through the air like a buzz saw. Kagome he searched for last, watching as she and Souta tried to teach Shippou how to play soccer. They laughed as if they were Shippou's age, Kagome more beautiful than ever he remembered as the odd glowing orbs nearby reflected their light into her eyes.

"Keep trying Shippou!" Kagome called as she passed Shippou the ball. "You're doing great!"

"Great?!" Souta wheezed and took a time out. He braced his hands on his knees and leaned over, his breathing labored and the grin on his lips face splitting as Shippou circled around him. "This kid could take on Brazil!"

"You really think so Uncle Sou?"

"I sure do," Souta replied and reached out to ruffle Shippou's shock of orange hair. "But you have a tail, and that's like having a third leg. That's cheating."

"It is not!" Shippou shot back and used said tail to flick the ball towards Souta. "It's not my fault you don't have a tail. It's not cheating is it Kagome?" Shippou turned and Souta looked up, surprised to find themselves alone on the courtyard.

"Where did she go?" Souta asked while Shippou stared into the night sky. Shippou smiled, then picked up his ball and walked back to the house.

_In my time the world has changed. . ._

_Warlords have risen and fallen, castles were built and burned, the earth marked and washed clean time and time again._

_Yet I wonder about the youkai I could have been, would have been, if it had not been for the wenche's spell. _

_Youkai. . ._

She ran, her laughter ringing in the air as she ducked her father's arms. "Slow Daddy!" she giggled and ducked again. "You can't catch me!"

"I don't think you can dear," her mother called from the nearby porch. "She's very fast"

_I am no man_

"I know," he huffed and groaned when the little one avoided him again. "I need a nap!"

_Nor am I tamed by any means_

"Daddy, you're so lazy!" she called and squealed when, after a quick jerk to the right, he stepped directly into her path and scooped her up. "I've got you , my little goblin!"

_Yet I have a heart_

She shrieked in delight as he tickled her, his grunts and growls lost in her giggles as her mother stepped off the porch.

_It beats_

"It's. . .nice, to watch her, I mean," Kagome whispered from beside him. They peered through the same bushes Dominion, before becoming Chance, peered through twelve months before. "She looks well taken care of." She rolled her eyes at her silent companion and turned just in time to see the mother pounce on the father's back.

"Mommy, you'll hurt Daddy!"

_It bleeds_

"They're taking good care of her, you know that don't you?" Once again she met silence, but this time it was marked by a much larger hand gently grasping hers. Claws were carefully kept away from her fragile skin and his lips were careful when he brushed them against her wrist.

_It loves_

"Are you ready?"

She stood up quietly, sapphire orbs understanding when he remained crouched down. "I'll be waiting in the car." He listened as she walked away, her footsteps on the soft grass background to the play in the yard beyond. The little girl shrieked, laughed and played with people who obviously loved her. She was healthy, happy,

And no longer needed him.

He sighed, golden suns lowered before taking on last glance toward the girl. He stood up, and went back to the blue beetle that changed his life.

_Forever and ever_

"Goodbye Rin."

(End)

SF: That's it! The end of Second Chance! Yay! (throws streamer at the back of Naraku's head)

Inu-chan: It took for-effing-EVER! What took so long?!

Kagome: You know what happened-

Sango: First there was the Little Muse moving two states away!

Shippou: Then there was her getting engaged-

Inu-chan: What fool would marry her?

Kagome/ Sango: INUYASHA!!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Wham!

Miroku: Plus her losing her grandmother. Really Inuyasha. You are a cad sometimes.

SF: That's funny coming from you Miroku, but thanks. That's my life in a nutshell. The Little Muse has moved away, I'm getting married in October and my grandmother passed this July. I'm really sorry about how late this was so thanks to everyone who was patient enough to wait for it. I hope it meets your expectations and if not, then I hope it at least answers some questions. Thanks for coming.

Come back soon.

Tuesday, August the 5th, 2008


End file.
